The Love of My Rose Hime
by Nikkie23534
Summary: Life for Sesshomaru Takeuchi was good. The only son and heir to a loving and wealthy family. He was well loved by all. Until, tragedy rocked his whole world. Now, on the worst day of his life, he meets the best hope for his future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.  
Please be honest with your critic of my attempt at writing.  
This is for all the writers that have inspired me, with their great stories: LadyIvy, Brower47, Princess Sin, and others.  
And for my family, who also said I should write one instead of just reading them.  
I do not own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Now remember 'italics are thoughts', and "quotes are conversations"  
This is a Sess x Inu (female) fic. I will not be writing any male on male stories, for the simple fact that my children might find my notes and read them. I don't want to blow their young minds just yet. Now, with that said: Enjoy!!!!!!!**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime _**

**_First Rose: Loss & Gain _**

**_by _**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**Chapter one...**

In the waiting room of the emergency ward, a young platinum haired boy sits alone. A blanket draped over his small shoulders. He's been there for the pass two hours. People rush by him as they carry out their duties. The young nurse that gave him the blanket kneels before him. "Here honey drink this. It's hot cocoa it will warm you up." She smiles and hands him the white Styrofoam cup, "The police called, they have located your father and he's on his way here to get you." She gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze and the walks back to the nurses station just outside the small room. _'Poor kid.'_

He just sat there, his head held down, blankly staring at the blue and white floor tiles. His pale face veiled by his long silver hair. His deep golden eyes, that shone brightly an hour ago with happiness, now puffed and red from tears. How had he ended up here? Everything was going so well today. So prefect. "Why? Why?!?"

**Flashback...**

"Buckle up, baby. We're leaving." She says looking in her review mirror, as she backs out of her parking space.

"Okay mom," he chimes happily as her adjusts the strap over his once clean soccer uniform. "Mama, do you think dad will like my trophy?"

She laughs, her sweet voice sounding like wind chimes. "I know he'll love your trophy, dearest heart. He will be so proud of you. You know he was so sorry he had to miss your game, don't you? He had to see to this deal personally, you understand." She asked as she pulled out of the Soccer field parking lot.

"Yes, mama, I understand. Dad is a very busy man. Besides he said he would make it up to me later. That's why I tried so hard to win today!" And he did to. Sesshomaru Takeuchi played like a demon today! He had to. It was the last game of the little league season, the championship. So he had to do his best. He didn't want to disappoint his father. Even though Touga Takeuchi wasn't there to see it, he wanted to bring home something to show his father how hard he worked.

"Your dad will be kicking himself for missing the game! You know how much he loves to brag about you! I could just hear him now: _'Did you see that? The kid kicking the winning goal? Yes, sir! That's my boy!'_ " They laughed as they drove down the highway towards home.

"Mom I'm kinda hungry can we stop?"

"Hmm. That's a good idea. Since it's your day, you pick." **"SPICY THAI!!"** They both yelled. _'How could I not know?'_ Ever since Touga took him to a business luncheon at that Thai restaurant, it's been Thai food this and Thai food that. She shook her head wistfully, 'It's a wonder he doesn't burn his tongue out!'

It started to rain. Heavily. Megumi Takeuchi hated this kind of weather. Ever since she was a small child. She use to have nightmares about them, and that fear carried on to her adulthood. Turning on her wipers, she headed towards the exit that lead to family's favorite restaurant. **BEEPBEEPBEEP** She pick up the car phone, and looked at the caller ID. With a relieved sigh she answered. "Hello darling!"

A deep chuckle could be heard on the other end, "Hello yourself, Gorgeous. Just thought I'd call to see how everything went. How'd my little General do?"

She laughed at the little nickname for their son. It was so him! "He did great! What a minute." Handing the phone to her son. "Here my love, It's your dad!"

"Hello dad! How did the meeting go? Do you need me to help negotiate?"

"_HA HA HA HA_ No, my boy. I handled everything just fine. In fact, I'm all done, and I'm headed home right now. I'll tell you all about it later. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. And, dad I have something to show you too!"

"All right son, see you later now let me speak to your mother."

"OK love you dad!"

"I love you too, son!" Handing the phone back to his mother, Sess resumes his study of his MVP therapy.

"Hey, handsome, so I take it you're done finally?"

"You got it sexy lady! Are you guys on your way home?"

"No. _**WE**_ are on our way to get Thai!"

"_HAHAHA_ Sorry, babe. I have an idea. Why don't I call in the order and you can get it to go? We'll eat at home so we can put him to bed. Then I can put **_YOU_** to bed." A shiver of anticipation ran down her back as she thought about what he had in store for her, "Your on! See you soon, bye darling."

"See you baby. **_SOON_**!" _CLICK _It never ceased to amaze her. that after 12 years of marriage the mere thought of her gorgeous husband could still excite her. _'Oh what a man! **WHOO**!'_

"OK kiddo, what do you say we get our food to go and eat with dad? Deal?"

**_"DEAL"_**

**_  
_**They were about 20 minutes from the exit ramp for the restaurant, when Megumi noticed that the car before her was driving strange. Suddenly it swerved and hit the guardrail, screeching out of control. "Oh god!"

"Mama, look _**out**_!"

"Hold on baby!" Megumi tried to avoid the car by stopping, but the driver behind her wasn't as quick to react. Looking in the rear view mirror. _'Oh Touga, my love!'_, and that was all.

**End of Flashback...**

_'Oh mama, why? Why did you have to leave me? I-I... What am I to do now? Why did you leave me all alone?'_ Heartbroken, Sess Buried his face in his hands, and began to weep. After a few minutes, he felt a small hand on his leg. Wishing that whoever it was would just go away, he heard the sweetest voice.

"What's the matter? Did you hurted youself? Are you in pain?"

Looking up, Sess blinked twice. Before him stood the prettiest little girl he had ever seen. She wore a huge smile on her perfect bow like mouth, and was clad in a little red sun dress with small white dogs on it. Some of them were chasing a ball, and some had bones in their mouths. Her dark hair shoulder length, was done up in two twin pigtails on either side of her head; which where secured by four long white ribbons. She had plump, baby soft cheeks that had a rosy hue. But, it was her eyes that made Sess catch is breath. They were huge, almost to huge for her little face. They were of the deepest shade of violet, and they shone like jewels. They where the same color of his mother's birthstone. _'What was it called again? **Amethyst**! That's what it is. Her eyes are the same as my mother's birthstone'._ For a minute he thought see was a doll or fairy from the stories his mama used to read to him when he was younger. _'Are you for me? Is that it? Mama did you send her to me?'_

"I asked if you was all right? You know, my mama told me that bigger boys are 'pose to be bwave and stwong. You are a bigger boy right?" She asked, tilting her little head to the side. At the little movement, her one of her long dark pig tails touched his knee. It was the softest touch, it felt like one of his mother's fine silk kimonos. Then she reached up to him, one warm little hand gently wiped away a tear. _'She smells so sweet. Like warm honey and fresh cream.'_

Sess just sat and stared at the little angel. "Hey how come you not talkin'? Can't you talk good?" She asked.

At that little slight, Sess straighten his frame. Lifting his little nose in the air, "Of course, I can talk. I am not hurt nor am I in any real pain."

"Den why are you cwyin'?" she asked.

"B-Because- Because ... my mother just died today."

"Oh, I apologize!"

"You apologize? Apologize for what?"

"Dats what my Mommie and grandma says you is 'pose to say when someone is died," putting her hand on his knee, the little girl said it again. "I apologize for you lost."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Was she sick?"

"NO! She was not sick! My mama was strong and healthy. She was never sick, not as long as I've known her! There was... We where in an accident. I got a small cut on my head and some scratches and bruises. But, my mom -- my mom..." he tried to fight the tears that where threatening to seep from his beautiful golden eyes.

"My mommie is here to. She had an op- opew... don't say nothin' I can get it. " She takes a deep breath, "An op-ew-a-tion." She smiles, proud that she could remember the word her grandma taught her.

"An operation? Will she be all right?"

"Yeah. My grandma says we come from good stalk! What ever _dat_ means." She smiles puffing out her little chest, proud that she remembered the 'big girl word' her mommie had told her. "Dat's why I'm here. My grandma brung me to see her, and look," she reached down in the chair next to him. She brought up a beautiful banquet of red roses, to show him. "See, I brung these fo' her. They are her favowites. She says my daddy used to brung them to her all the time, before he died."

Unable to help himself, Sess leaned over and smelled them. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the smell. "My mother loved roses as well. At our home, there are two gardens. One inside a large atrium and one outside with fountains and koi ponds. Father, Mother and I would seat outside in the summer and- and." He stopped to take a deep breath. "My father. How will my father?" looking to the little girl, "My mother was my father's world. How will he..."

Not knowing what to do, the small girl leaned up to him. Before he knew what she was doing, she pressed a sweet and gentle kiss on his warm tear stained cheek. Sess sat wide eyed and put his hand on the spot she kissed. "Don't you feel bad bout nothin' my grandma says dat growups have ways to work stuffs out. I bet you daddy is just worried bout you. You and you daddy needs to stick toget'er. Just like me, and mommie, and grandma does! My mommie says dat wes all wes got!" Reaching into the flowers she pulls one perfect bud from the bunch, and holds it up to him. "Hewre, I'll give dis to you. So you can stop cwing. Take it, its fo' you."

"Thanks. Um. What is your name?"

"Oh I'm sowwie," she gasps putting her hands over her mouth. She placed the flowers back down on the chair and said, "My name is Inuyasha! Inuyasha Shinta and I'm 5 years old. It's vewy nice to meet you...um...?"

For the first time in the past two hours, Sesshomaru smiled, a genuine heartfelt smile. "My name is Sesshomaru Takeuchi and I am 11."

"Ses- Sessho-"

"Ses- sho- Ma- ru." He patiently sounded out for her. For some reason, it was important to him that she knew his name. He didn't know why, it just was. "Ses- sho- Ma- ru?"

"That's it, Inuyasha," he smiles again.

Just then the door swings open, with a loud bang, startling the children. Standing in the doorway was the 6ft 4in frame of Touga Takeuchi. Sess stands as his big and powerful father quickly approaches him. Kneeling down in front of the boy, Touga wraps his massive arms around his son. **_"My boy! My dear boy! Sess it's going to be all right, son, dad's here! I'm here son. I was so scared! I thought I had lost you as well!"_**

"Father. Father, I tried! I tried to save her, father. I tried to pull her out. I tried to get her to talk to me, to stay awake. I couldn't... I tried father, I really tried!"

"Shhhh!!! My son, calm yourself. This is not your fault! You are not to blame for anything. You were the most important thing in your mother and my life, and you are not to blame. If anyone is to blame, son its me I should have been there. Oh god my only son! I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you as well! I would not be able to survive if I'd lost you too."

_'He's crying! My father is crying for **me**! Oh father!'_

"I will take care of you, my boy. Dad will take care of everything now! I love you son!"

"I love you to, dad!" Sesshomaru hugs his father tightly.

"See, I told you! You dad would take care of you. Dat's what growed ups do." Father and son both turn to the little girl.

"Well, hello little one, who might you be?"

"Father, this is Inuyasha ... my friend. She stayed with me."

Touga looked at the pretty little girl and smiled warmly, "Thank you little one."

"Your welcome Ses- sho- Ma- ru's daddy!" The door opens again, and three people walk in. One was an older woman in priestess robes and graying hair done in a low ponytail, tied with a white ribbon. Next two short men. One thin with large yellowish eyes and a long almost beaklike nose. And the other, slightly portly with dark beady eyes and a kind smile.

"Inuyasha," said the woman, "your mommie awake now. Let go see her, and don't forget the flowers, my girl."

"Yes, grandma, I'm comin!"

"Excuse us masters," said the larger of the two men. "I have the car waiting down stairs, we should be going now, sirs" said Myoga, his voice filled with sadness.

"Yes, Lord Touga, sir. It has been a difficult day, and you and young master Sesshomaru, both need your rest. There will be difficult days ahead for you" said Jaken, the skinnier of the 2 men.

"Yes, your both right," Touga stands and guides his son to the door. Just then Sess stops and goes back to where Inuyasha is standing with her grandmother. "Inuyasha Shinta."

"Yes, Ses- Sho- Ma- Ru?" He can't help but smile at her careful pronunciation of his name.

He leans over and kisses her soft cheek. "I hope your mother will be all right. And, we will meet again."

"Kay! Bye-bye Ses- sho- ma- ru. Bye-bye Ses- sho- ma- ru's daddy."

In the car on the way home, Sess turns to his father. "What is it, my son?"

"Father, that is the girl I will marry when I am a man."

Giving him a half smile, Touga tilts his head to the side, "Oh, really dear boy? And how do you know that?"

Sesshomaru Takeuchi smiles, looks him right in the eye, and says. "Because, mother sent her to me. Mother sent my rose hime to be with me!" 'Thank you mother. I understand now. I know why you left me. You left me, so she could find me! She's mine. I don't care how long it takes. How many years I have to wait. I will become a man worthy of her. A man like my father. You will wait for me my hime! I have found my rose hime, her name is Inuyasha, and she is **_MINE_**!!!!

**Oh man, I did it! How was it? Does it make any since? If I should go on? Or should I let the story end here? Please let me know! This is your chance people read and review! And to my favorite authors, from Nikkie23534, B reading U!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from Inuyasha, I'm writing this for my enjoyment and love of the anime/manga. Now, with that said, just kickback relax, read and review please!**

**For the Love of My Rose Hime Second Rose:**

** Her Story **

**by **

**Nikkie23534**

** "Oooohhhhh...aaaaahhhhhh-uuuuhhhh... Ohh, yesssss... yyyyyyyyeeeeessss... mmmmmmmmm, right there!" She pleads as her eyes close, and she grips the white silk sheets.** _'His hands,'_** she muses,** _'Oh, his big, strong, beautiful hands -- he's driving me crazy!'_

** "Yasha," he groans softly into her ear, "touch me, my love... Touch me, like you do in my dreams!" He moans as, her small gentle hands glade lightly over him. "AAAAAhhhhhhh... Yes, my love!" He begins to move. His hands and mouth slowly memorizing the hills and valleys of her soft young body, fanning the fires he has so carefully created within her. Making her moan. Making her want more.**

** "No... Ohhh... N-n-nooo don't..."**

** "No? Don't? But, how can you deny this? You know you're loving this, my little rose." He smiles, as his long moist tongue slides maddeningly down her creamy throat. His hands found their way down to her firm breasts. He begins to gently massage those high proud mounds. Then he envelops one hardening rosy peak into his mouth, completely devouring the sweet bud; and sending shivers down her spine. Her hands come up and entangle themselves in his long silky hair. Holding him fast to that tender spot. Just when she doesn't think she can take anymore, he removes his mouth. She groans in frustration, as she tries to pull him back to her aching breast, but he has other plans. He pulls away from her, only to settle on the other neglected peak. She withers and trembles as he suckles like a starving newborn. Using his arms for leverage, brings her back up in a graceful arch. Making her a tantalizing offering. His other hand moves lower and lower still, until he finds what he's been seeking. That strong, devilish hand slips between her trembling thighs. A long tapering finger caress the moistening soft outer petals of her tight flower, seeking entry to the warmth within.**

** "Aaaaaahhh! Uh-no..." She moans as her head start to thrash about wildly. Long ebony tresses, a stark contrast against the pure white of the pillows. "Please... don't...ooooooohhhhhhh--no... n- n- no more... I beg of you-- aaaaaahhhhhhh!!"**

** He chuckles softly relishing in every moan, pant, and plea that spills from her sweet mouth. Once again capturing a throbbing rosy peak between his teeth, lightly nipping at it. He smiles at her urgent gasps for air. Trying desperately to suck in some much needed air into her lungs. Then, his wondering hand attacks her heated body. Bathing the tip of his finger in the hot juices, that are slowly seeping down her smooth thighs. He gently pushed inside slowly, gaining access into the warm, moist recesses of her tight channel. Earning him more sounds of heated passion from her, bring her closer and closer.**

** "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... hhhhaaaaaaaahhhaa... You b- b- bastard! St- Stop teasing me!" She cried out. Enjoying the feeling of herself being stretched ever so slightly, by the questing finger, sliding deeper into her. She cried out once more when he sled in yet another finger, then another.**

** "Oh... Please... I-I-I c- c- c- can't anymore! P- please... " She pants, gripping his shoulders, holding on for dear** **life. "Haaa... Oh, I beg of you! Please... Stop... You're driving me mad!!!"**

** "Stop?" He asks as he removes his fingers from her sweet honey pot. "How can you say that, when your body wants it this much. See, my lovely flower." Holding them up for her to see. Her large violet eyes widen when he pops the wet digits into his mouth, sucking them clean. "MMmmmmmmmmmm, do you realize how delicious you are, my rose?" Bending his head, he captures her luscious lips in a long, hot, and passionate kiss. She moans as she tastes herself on his lips, while he explores every inch of her sweet oral cavern.**

** "I wonder," he mumbles against her lips, nipping and suckling on the pouty lower lip. "Is the other as sweet as this one?"**

** Confused, she stares, mesmerized by the deep pools of molten gold. She entwined her hands into his long hair, trying to pull him back to her for another kiss. But, he has other ideas as he began to rain hot open mouthed kisses down her throat and over her heaving breasts. Dipping lower and lower. Gripping onto the sheets, Yasha's body arches and withers from the burning sensations coursing through her. Her head tosses wildly as she is swept away on the current of passion, he provides. His hand urge her smooth silky thighs to part, allowing him access. At his insistance, she relaxes and lets him have all the room he desires. Suddenly her eyes widen even more, and her body freezes in shock as the first kiss is placed on the moist quivering outer petals.**

** "No!" She screamed as she tries to move away form him. But, he was to fast for her, griping her by the hips to stop her retreat. She tries to close her legs, trying to save her diginty. But again, he was to fast for her. Gripping her hands and holding them to her sides. He lifts his head to gaze into her eyes. "Shh, my sweet, sweet rose, I would cut off my left arm before I ever cause you one moments pain." He pressed against her inner thighs, and settled his large frame between her legs. "Relax, my hime, it is time. We have waited long enough, you and I are now one."**

** "Yes, my dearest lord! Take me for I am and always will be yours!"**

** Raising above her, he wraps her long shapely legs around his trim waist. Bracing himself on one arm, he uses his other hand to guide himself to her welcoming warmth. Closer, closer, closer...**

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

** "AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She yells as she bolts upright in her bed. Looking over to her right, she graps her alarm clock an quickly silences the noisy piece of gargabe. 3:45 am.**

** "Well I guess it's time for me to get up, huh?" Setting her clock down on the nightstand, she falls back onto her** **pillows. "Damn, just when it was getting to the good part." Sighed the raven haired, amethsyt eyed 22 year old beauty.**

** "When what was getting to the 'good part'?" Inquired a curious and amused voice form the open bedroom door.**

** "Oh, grandma, what are you doing up so early? Did I wake you?"**

** Keade Fuma stood in the doorway watching her granddaughter with a loving smile. It still amazed her sometimes. How unbelievely lovely the little girl she raised truly was. "You have a good dream, I take it?" Giving her a knowing look, "it sure sounded like a real fire starter. Judging from all the moaning and gasping going on in here." She winked and flashed her red faced grandchild an amused grin. "Yes, it sounded like one for the books!"**

** "Grandma! Stop teasing me, its to early!" She groaned as she rolled herself out of bed. Walking over to the middle aged woman, InuYasha leans over to give her grandmother a good morning kiss. "Morning gram." Smiling, she moves past Keade to get to the bathroom for a quick shower.**

** "Good morning, young one" She says, as she follows her to the bathroom door. A second later, she hears the shower running. "So are ye going to tell ye old gram what it was ye were dreaming about?"**

** "What?" She asked through the door.**

** "What was the dream about?"**

** "Oh, that." Turning the water off. Yasha dries herself and puts on her robe. Opening the door, she finds her grandmother still standing there. "Well, I don't really remember much about it." Going to her room to dress.**

** "Huh? What do you mean by that?"**

** As she dresses for work, Yasha attempts to explain her dream to her grandmother. "Well, there's this man in my dream." She says as she pulls her clothes out of her closet. "He's like an all powerful overlord or a prince or something. He's really strong and kind. He's cold and yet hot at the same time. He's so gentle with me, but he's really demanding. It's so infuriating."**

** "Is there anything else about him? What does he look like?"**

** "Well, I don't know." She mumbles softly.**

** "What was that?"**

** Yasha pulls her shirt over her head and sighs. "I said I don't know. I never see him clearly."**

** "What?!? How can you have dreams about someone you don't even know?"**

** "I didn't say that I didn't know him, I said I didn't see his face clearly." Replying as she pulled on a pair of black khaki pants. She sits on the bed to put on her socks and shoes. Going to the mirror on her dresser, she brushes her long thick hair into a ponytail high atop her head.**

** Keade sits and watches, tranfixed by the sheer beauty of daughter of her only child. 'My god it's like looking at Izayoi all over again.' Think about her deceased daughter still brings a tear to Keade's old eyes. 'It's hard to believe, it has been 15 years already. Yes 15 years today in fact! I remember it as if it was yesterday.'**

**Flashback **

**15 years ago...Tokyo University Hospital**

** In a room with whitewash walls, few sounds could be heard.**

** The soft hum of the machine that helps the small, frail woman in the bed breathe. The steady plop plop of the IV as it dripped, pumping the medication for pain into her tiny veins. The harsh beeping of the heart monitor as it counts off the rapidly slow beating of her weakening heart. But, no noise was as loud or as heart-wrenching, as the sounds of the soft sobs of the small angelic girl. Her dark head down on her mother's bed, holding her hand as she prays- no she begs Kami. Begging him to spare her mother. Pleading with him, not to take her from her grandmother and her just yet. Pleading with her mother not to go away.**

** P- p- please ma- ma, I- I- I pr- promise I- I- I'll be a good g- g- gi- girl from n- now on! I promise! Ju- just get** **Better- r- r- r!" She sobs.**

** Inu- ya- sha," her mother says in a breathy voice. "I'm so sor-ry my ba-by. You are such a go- go- od gi-rl. You are eve- rythi- ng a mot-her could ask for in a chi- ld." The beeps of the monitor began to slowdown more and more. The doctor walked in, to check the readings. She looked at Keade and shook her head sadly. Keade nodded and moved closer to her fading daughter and weeping grandchild. The doctor and nurses stood back to allow the small family their final good byes.**

** "Mot-her?"**

** "Yes, Izzy darling?"**

** "Ma- ma, I'm so ti- red. I'm so sor-ry, ma ma. I tried."**

** "No, Izzy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you, my child. It's all right. Ye has earned your rest. Don't you worry about Inu. She will be fine. I'll make sure of that." Smiles Keade through her tears. She gently strokes her soft cheek, then her limp dark hair. Skin and hair that once gleamed brightly with life and beauty, now marred by sickness and death. But, even now through all the pain and medications, she was still a beauty beyond compare. A beauty that was passed on to her young daughter, InuYasha.**

** Smiling weakly at her mother "I- I lo-ve you ma- ma." Then Izayoi turned her bright purple eyes to her mirror image. Inu- Yas- ha, my ba- by. Will you do something for ma- ma."**

** "Anything mama. I'll do any anything for you. Ju- just please get better!"**

** "I'm sorry sweetie, I- I- I'm afraid I I'm not a a able to. I ne ed your help. I want you to li- live a long li fe Yasha. Grow up, be happy and healthly. "**

** "I will mama I promise, I will!"**

** "Inu, my beau beautiful Inu. Be sure and listen to grandma. Do what she tells you. Will you do that, baby?"**

** "Yes, ma'am. I'll do it!"**

** "Inuyasha!" Her mother yelled as her eyes widened, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. "InuYasha! Find him. You will need each other. Find the other half of your heart-- ahh-- He will take care of you. You and he are one!" With that, the last of Izayoi Shinta's strength left her body.**

** "Mama!!!" "Izayoi!!!"**

**Meanwhile...**

** A few days later, in a huge mansion. A man sits in his den reading the days paper, when he comes across an article in the obituaries:**

**Shinta, Izayoi, 26. Beloved wife of Shinta, Takihiro (deceased)  
Honored daughter of Fuma Ryuchi (deceased.  
Mrs. Shinta leaves behind her mother, Keade.  
a loving uncle, Higrashi, Hiko, and cousins,  
Higrashi, Aoi, Kagome and Souta.  
Mrs. Shinta also leaves behind her beloved and cherished daughter, InuYasha, 7. Services to be held...**

_ 'Shinta, hmm',_ **thought the long silver haired man.** _'Now where have I heard that name. It sounds so familiar.'_ **Just then the large heavy oak door to the den opens, and in walks the mans tall handsome yet stoic and sullen 13 year old son. It saddens him to look upon the boy. His once so livly and outgoing son, was now quite and withdrawn form the world.** _'Megumi, It has been 2 years since you left us, I wish you where here now. I do I bring the life back into our son?'_

** "I have come to bid you good night, father." Said the handsome young man.**

** The elder looks into the cold eyes of mirror image. "Sess, my son..." then he stops. Knowing nothing he says will have any effect on the child.**

** "Yes, sir?"**

**Touga shook his head, "it's nothing, my boy. Off to bed with you now, you have an early day tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."**

**Bowing to his father, "Yes, father, Good night." He leaves closing the door behind him. Leaving his father to his thoughts.** _'How do I help you, Sess? How can I get back that sweet warm boy, that you once were?'_

**End of Flashback**

** Lost in her musings, Keade failed to notice when InuYasha spoke to her. "Grandma? Grandma? Yoohoo, Earth to Grandma!"**

** Snapped out of her thoughts, " Oh, Inu, I'm sorry baby. What did you say?"**

** "I said all I remember is his long silver hair and gold eyes."**

** "Gold eyes you say?"**

** "Yeah. gold eyes that seem to melt you if you stared in them to long. Frightening, and yet they somehow made me feel so safe and warm inside." Then Inu starts to laugh. "It's silly, isn't it? Getting all worked up over a stupid dream."**

** About 20 minutes later, Yasha was finally ready to leave. As she reached the front door, she and Keade heard a soft tapping. Inu smiles as she opens the door. There standing in the doorway, like always was Juromaru Todou. Juromaru had been Inu friend since childhood, and is works for Inu in her family restaurant. Every morning like clockwork he is there to greet Inu and ride to work with her. "Well, good morning Juro, I hope you haven't been waiting long for me?"**

** "Nah! Uh-huh!" He shakes his head. Due to a tragedic accident in childhood, that cost the lives of his father, mother, and twin brother, Kagaromaru. Juromaru had lost his ability to speak. So, Keade and Izayoi took him in as a child. And he and Inu had been looking out for eachother ever since.**

** "Ok gram we are leaving now," called Inu to her grandmother. "Go back to bed, and I'll see you later at the memorial service. I be at Uncle Hiko's at 2:30 to help get everything ready."**

** "Now, child, you shouldn't push yourself to hard. I'm sure that Aoi, Kagome, and I can--"**

** "Nope, I'll be there in plenty of time to help. See you later. Let's roll Juro!"**

** "Ahh!" He nods then turns, and bows to Keade. "Make sure you help Inu today Juromaru, and be careful."**

** "Hmm!" He grins then turns to follow Inu, who was already in her red '99 Range Rover. When he gets in she honks the horn, as Keade waves them off.**

** "There they go." She closes the door, and heads back to her room.** _'Golden eyes and sliver hair?'_ **Hmm.** _'Well it couldn't be Juromaru. His eyes are blue and his hair has a pinkish hue to it. Maybe she meet someone? Nah! She would have told me if she did. Wait a minute, she said a name. What was it, now? Hmm. Shomaru? Just who is this Shomaru? Oh well. Back to bed, busy day. Busy, Busy, Busy!'_

**TBC...**

**I hope you like what you have read! Please review! To all my favorite writers out there good night and B reading U!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters, in no way shape or from. I write this for my own enjoyment. To all those that took the time to read this, know that I really appreciate your time. To those so kind to review, I love you from the bottom of my heart! PS to LadyIvy thank you for pointing that little error out. Good looking out!**

**The Love of My Rose Hime**

**Third Rose: The Crescent Cafe Crew **

**by **

**Nikkie23534**

**6:15 am- The Crescent Cafe**

** Inuyasha and Juromaru pulls up to the back of a tiny coffee shop. The Crescent Cafe. It was started by her grandfather.**

** He bought and ran it two full years, to prove to her grandmother's father that he was able to support his 'little' girl. That was almost 35 years ago. He had named it 'Shinta's tea shop.' After they where married, the running of the shop became a joint venture. They loved there little bakery, and devoted many hours to it. When the neighborhood surrounding the cafe fell on hard times, Ryuichi and Keade would offer lines of credit to the needy families, until they could get back on their feet. Ryuichi believed, 'take care of the people around you, and they will take care of you.' **

** After his death, her grandma and mother took over its day to day. Over the years they refined the recipes and menus. And, they even expanded the tiny shop. They added on to the store front, by building a sitting area. Then the had an outdoor patio attached, complete with rose bushes and shrubs. So that the customers could enjoy the spring and summer weather. Keade and Izayoi even planted an herb garden in the back, just so they could have access to the freshest herb and spices for their wares. In fact a lot of the changes that took place in the cafe, were Izayoi's idea. She, like her father before her, had a good head for business. A head that she passed on to her own daughter. Even the name was Izzy's idea. She was helping out in the shop with her parents after school, (if you could call eating half a plate of her dad's fresh baked tarts, and flipping through a magazine helping), when she turned to him.**

**_Flashback: Shinta tea shop_**

** "Say papa?" She said, her mouth covered in raspberry sauce.**

** "Yes, Izayoi?" He smiled as he wipes her face with the corner of his apron.**

** "You know, I was reading in this magazine. Don't you think, we could attract more people if we had a name with more..." She frowns, as she tries to think of how she should phrase her words.**

** "More what?"**

** "Well, more humph!"**

** He regards her with a curious look. "More 'humph'? What in the world is that, Izayoi?"**

** "Well, I was just thinking, now it's just a thought, mind you."**

** "Izzy, dear, if you have something to say, say it. Stop beating around the bush." Scolded her mother.**

** "Yes, ma'am, it's just that I was reading in this book that in America, people are spending a lot of money to go to little 'mom and pop' coffee shops like the one we have. But, they don't call them shops. They call them cafes. And, they offer more than just tea and coffee. Here look." Showing her dad the magazine full of different establishments and the people that run them. "See daddy, we could make a fortune, if we just move thing around a little"**

**  
Her parents stare at her in mild shock. They had never seen or heard her take such an interest in the shop before. Her father was the first to recover, "Ahem. Well, Izayoi, it seems like you've put in a great deal of thought into this."**

** She frowned, "Of course, I did daddy! I'm 15 now, and a woman my age has to think of her future."**

** "Oh yes, of course how silly of me," he said trying to keep a serious face. Keade had to turn her back for a moment. What do you suggest?"**

** "Well, for starters how about the name..." From there she had her parents full attention.**

**_End of Flashback_**

** Yes, the Crescent Cafe has seen a lot of changes over the years, inside and out. But, the real changes started when Yasha took the reigns full time. She studied in the finest culinary arts school in Japan, and even had a chance to study in America's Johnson and Wales University for a year on scholarship.**

** Under Yasha's guidance, the cafe was thriving into a very lucrative little business. Offering a complete dining facility that even catered to small and medium sized functions. And now, here she was to start another busy and hopefully profitable day. She even added uniforms. Before they just used aprons and tied up their hair. It was Inu's idea to start wearing white chef's coats and black caps and visors, to keep their hair under control. It was also Inu's idea to have the counter workers wear white, red, or black t-shirts with the cafes logo on it. A small blue crescent moon with the word Crescent Cafe written across it, and a large blue crescent moon on the back. The names of each employee stitched on the front. **

** Entering through the backdoor, Yasha and Juro start preparing for the first group of customers. Juromaru goes and cracks open the front door to retrieve the daily newspapers, so he could fill the stand by the counter. Relocking the door, he returns to help Inu with the morning menu items.**

** By the time the rest of her motley crew of helpers and friends showed up. Inu, with Juro's help, had filled the glass counters and shelves with a variety of fresh baked goods and sweets. Ready to go. At around 7:20 am they arrived. They look towards the door contacting the kitchen to the front, when they heard the familiar voices.**

** "Damn it Renokstu, you would have to be the dumbest person I know!" Yelled the cute little red headed girl, as she removes her jacket. She is 19 year old Kisa Sawa, and as usual she's crewing out her fiance, Renokstu Takashi, 20. "How could you have possibly failed so miserably? You're such a boob. I mean, it was a test on baking. You work as a baker in this restaurant. HELLO!" She scolds as she raps him on the head. "I mean really is there anything in that pea you call a brain?"**

** "Aww, babe don't be like that. It really wasn't all my fault," he tried to explain. "I just go nervous, and I was up all night, the night before."**

** "Yeah? And what where you doing all night, pray tell?"**

** "I was..."**

** "There was a 12 hour Akira Kurasaki anime movie marathon on that night." Said the deep voice of the man who had just walk in, as he finishes braiding his long black hair. He is 22 year old Bankostu Takashi, Ren's older brother. "He just couldn't pass up seeing that, could you little bro?" He laughed as he received a death glare from his brother.**

** "YOU DID _WHAT_?!?!"**

** "Now babe..."**

** "Don't you 'Now babe' me you lazy idiot! How could you do that? You failed a test that counts for 20 of you grade to watch stupid cartoons all night?" She hits him over the head with a fan, that seemed to appear form nowhere. "All those hours we spent going over the chapters. Even after Yasha took time to help you study!"**

** "Kisa, babe, don't be mad, I'll take a make up and this time I'll pass." Said the handsome young man. "Then, we'll go out and celebrate!"**

** "That right, Kisa be easy on him. You know Ren has a head like a brick. It was actually you fault in the first place." Said Ban.**

** "Shut up, Ban!"**

** "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

** "You had Inuyasha help him. "**

** "So?"**

** "Come on, Kisa. What man in his right mind could concentrate with someone like Yasha around?"**

** Renostu started to wave his arms, trying to shut his brother up. But, Ban was on a roll. "You put Ren in the same room with a sexy little piece like Inuyasha, and you expect him to study? Think about it. Those big violet eyes, that sexy little pouty mouth, and that tasty hour glass figure? Hell, even I get a little overheated when Inu is in the room."**

** "Shut it, Ban, I'm not like you! And, it wasn't like that!"**

** "So, what was it like then?" Asked an enraged Kisa.**

** "Babe, be serious. Why would I want Inuyasha? I have the most wonderful, caring, and prettiest girlfriend in the world, right here." He said, trying desperately to soothe her anger. No one seemed to notice when the very person in question walked in the room. Yasha was carrying a large tray of freshly baked bread, followed closely by the ever silent Juro. Who carried 2 more large trays.**

** "Who in their right mind would be interested in a karate and kendu nut like Inuyasha Shinta? Sure, she's pretty and all," He puts his arms around her and coos in her ear. "But, she's not in your league, Kisa. I just had a bad testing day. I'll take a make-up, it'll be all good!"**

** "Hey, Ren," said the shy and soft spoken Mai Shino, another worker in the cafe. "What where you being tested on anyway?"**

** "Huh? Oh, It was a baking class so the test was on the different kinds of flour and their properties"**

** "No way! But, you bake bread here all day." She said, "Isn't that just a little pathetic?"**

** "More than a little if you ask me! Humph, maybe Ban was right. Come to think of it, you do act a funny when Inu's around."**

** "Now Kis--" He never got to finish is statement. Out of no where a large silver came flying through the small crowd, hitting Ren Square in the face. Everyone, but Kisa, turned to see a very miffed Inu and a grimacing Juromaru standing behind them.**

** "You idiot! We spent hours going over everything that might be on that test. I even loaned you all my notes, how could you have flunked, Ren? What are you stupid or something?" Vented Inuyasha as she picked up the tray from the floor, where it lay next to the laid out man.**

** "Oh no, Ren! Ren! Speak to me!" Kisa yells as she kneels over her unconscious. Cradling his head in her lap, as she dabbed at the small gash on his head with a tissue.**

** "Why did I even bother helping you, you rag headed clown."**

** "Damn, dude! Yo, bro, don't go into the light! Stay away from the light," laughed Bankostu. "Hey Renostu, you got knocked the fuck out!"**

** "Shut the hell up, Ban," yelled Kisa. "Ren talk to me." Looking up at her friend, "Yasha, you didn't have to do that, you know. You really hurt him!"**

** Mai walked over to Ren who is still out and a worried Kisa. She tentatively kicks his arm, "Yasha, I think you killed him."**

** "Hey watch it Mai," said Kisa trying to shield her fallen man.**

** "Feh, stop it Kisa, I didn't hit him that hard! Just put a little spit on him, and the moron'll be fine," answered Yasha in an annoyed tone. "Renostu, get your silly ass off the floor already, Your not hurt, so stop faking! Your just trying for sympathy, so Kisa'll stop yelling at you."**

** "Huh?" Kisa taking a closer look at him. She could see he had one eye slit, and was looking at her. "You dirty faker," she drops his head off her lap and onto the floor.**

** "Ooooooooowwww!!!!!!!!"**

** "Shut up you, you, ooooooohhhhhhh! Don't you even think about trying to sweet talk me now. And your best believe your sleeping on the couch."**

** "For how long?"**

** "You ain't getting none for a long time!" She yells as she goes to put her coat away, with Ren, following closely behind. **

** Juromaru looks away from Inu, as she watches her friends leave the front. He looks up at the clock. Noting time he taps Inu on the shoulder. "Uh, uh."**

** Looking up at Juromaru, Yasha tilts her head. "What's up Juro?"**

** He points at the clock. 7:52. "Oh damn, eight minutes until we open. Thanks buddy here," she tosses him the keys, "open the gate and the door, and don't forget to flip the sign."**

** He gives he a wide smile and a thumbs up sign. She winks at him, then walks to the kitchen. Juro quickly handles the door and the gate. Opening the blinds on the windows, he flips the sign from 'Sorry we're closed' to 'Welcome in.'**

** 8 am. The Crescent Cafe is now open for another busy day.**

**TBC...**

**I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. I did have an error in the second chapter, Inuyasha's mother died when Inu was 7 years old. The flashback was supposed to be set 15 years earlier, not 11 years. My fault, I will fix this error soon.**

**And to answer aloukou101 question, Inu and Sess are 100 human I know it's not accurate, but I did keep some of there attributes. Sess and his father do still have long silver hair and gold eyes. Inu's mom is still Izayoi and she does die when Inu is still a small child. I hope you'll still read it anyway.**

**Please read and be sure to tell me how you really feel!**

**Love to all B reading U! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story in anyway. I do, however own several mangas, a large wall scroll and, seasons 1 through 6 of the series!**

**To all that have read and to all that took the time to review: I love you madly, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! XOXOXO!!!!**

**The Love of My Rose Hime **

**Fourth Rose: His Story **

**By **

**Nikkie23534**

**Downtown Tokyo, Japan**

**Present day (18 years later)****  
Business district- 8 am Takeuchi Tower**

**The morning sun gleams blindingly off the shining accomplishment of one of Japan's oldest, and most powerful family owned businesses. Takeuchi Tower. This massive architectural masterpiece of steel and glass, built to tower over the city. The building was a bustling hub, made up of multiple companies all under the same roof. There were several laboratories that worked on everything from environmental to pharmaceutical. There was also several state-of-the-art security systems departments, that handled private as well as public accounts. Marketing, financial company, an investment firm, a very prestigious law firm, one of the largest shipping and receiving company, and even an inside banking company. In all, the building was its own business distract within the city, that employed thousands. On the highest level was the main offices for the companies highest officers. The board of directors, vice presidential offices, the president, and the CEOs office.**

** Sitting behind a massive highly polished mahogany desk, in the president's office, sat a sinfully handsome and stoic figure. His cold golden eyes appeared glazed over in boredom, as he sits quietly and listens to the wild and heated rants and ravings of the woman before him. She was currently screaming like a mad woman, despite the efforts of her lawyer; in trying to calm her.**

** "You son of a bitch! How dare you sit there and accuse me of being unfaithful!" The dark-haired beauty screams at the top of her lungs. "Your the one whose been unfaithful. This has been your mistress," she waves her hand around in the office, "this place is the whore you've replaced me with. You spend more time here in this office and with you're precious documents, and your god damn board meetings. You don't even me anymore! When was the last time you ever made time for me? When was the last time you have ever taken me on a trip, or to a party that didn't have anything to do with furthering the future of this stupid company of yours?" Slamming her hands down on his desk, causing the items and papers to tip over. "What did you expect? I was lonely, Sesshomaru! You where never there for me! Yes, I had an affair. So what? There is no reason that we can't try again." She begins to sob. "Just give us ... give me another chance. I'll make it better. I'll make us better! I still love you, Sesshomaru. You can't just throw away 6 years of marriage. I still want to make this work!"**

** "Kagura," voiced the other well-dressed gentleman within the office. "That maybe the case, but the point is this." The man reached into his briefcase and removes several copies of a document, and hands it to her and her attorney. "But, if you would turn to the second page of the prenuptial agreement; that you willingly signed; is very clear:**

**I, Kagura Mori, hereby agree that if the union between one, Sesshomaru Takeuchi, and myself. That I am would not be entitled to any and all assents accrued before or during said union.  
In essence, I will leave the marriage with nothing. And, will relinquish all rights to the Takeuchi name and properties.**

** "As you see Kagura, you have no choice in the matter. You went into this marriage eyes wide open, my client, Mr. Takeuchi, owes you nothing. But, rest assured you will be compensated, as it states in the prenuptial agreement. The sum of $250,000 will be deposited into your personal bank account. Then upon the signing of the final decree of divorce, an additional sum of 50,000 will be given to you in parting." Stated Miroku Masanori, Sesshomaru's lawyer and oldest friend.**

** Kagura, who has now abandoned all pretense of crying, stared coldly at Miroku as he read the terms of her prenup back to her. She turns back to Sesshomaru in a rage. Her dark eyes now red with unbridled anger. She laughs cruelly. "You are a fool, Sesshomaru. If you think I'm just going to let you get rid of me so easily. It's going to cost you! You think that you can just buy me off with a measly $300,000? Oh no, my dear, You are forgetting one very important factor to that little piece of paper you 'tricked' me into signing."**

** "And what could that be?" Asked Miroku, as he began to quickly scan the agreement.**

** "R I N." She grinned smugly at Sesshomaru.**

** At the mention of Rin, Sesshomaru eyes flickered slightly with anger. "What of Rin?"**

** "If I remember correctly, there was also a stipulation in the agreement, wasn't there Miroku?" She smirked. "One that had to do with any child or children born during the duration of the marriage."**

** And, it was true. It was stated in the prenup that in the result of any child/children born within ten years of the marriage, and the marriage was to fail, she would receive the same $300,000. But, in addition, she would receive $50,000 a year for the raising of their child/children. Kagura, was no fool! She knew that the Takeuchi clan prided themselves on being the oldest and riches in the country, if not the world. But, the one thing they really took stock in was, family. Family was very important to the Takeuchi's, they valued their child immensely. And, Kagura being the cunning woman that is, was well aware of this fact. A baby would secure her a foot hold in the elite world of the wealthily, and the reigning 'queen' the social scene. She it was her primary mission to own as much of Sesshomaru and the Takeuchi fortune as possible, and a child was the best way to do just that!**

** "Be real, Sesshomaru, I was one of the worlds most successful supermodels. Did you really think that I gave up my career so willingly to be with you and not lookout for myself in the process? How stupid did you really think I am?"**

** "Now see here--" Miroku started, but was stopped when Sesshomaru stood up.**

** Rounding the desk to stand before her, Sesshomaru glares heated into her smirking face. "And, how stupid do you think I am, Kagura? Where in that pitiful little gourd you call a head, do you think I would entrust my child to the likes of you?" asked Sesshomaru. "You honestly that I would let you anywhere near my little girl, much less, take her from me? You are sadly mistaken. You will give in to my terms, Kagura. If you try to drag this out in court, I. WILL. BREAK. YOU! You will end up with nothing, I guarantee it!" Leaning down so closely into her face with a smile. "Take the $300,000, Kagura. Hell, I'll even throw in the condo I own, on the River front. You know, the one you and your lover used to have your little trysts. But know this, it will be a cold day in hell before I let you have anything to do with the Takeuchi name or with Rin."**

** "You can't--"**

** Holding his hand in her face to silence her. "I have said all I will say on the matter. I suggest you confer with your attorney, my dear. Listen to what he tells you." Turning to her lawyer, "I strongly suggest you persuade your client to take the deal offered to her, counselor. You really don't want to take on Miroku nor the full power of the entire Takeuchi clan." He turned his back on her and walked back to his desk, and retook his seat. "Good-bye Kagura, for the most part I will have to say, you were 'interesting' somewhat."**

** With that, Kargura turned on her heel and stormed out of the office; her poor lawyer trying to keep up with her angry strides.**

** "Do you think she'll let it go so easily, Sess?"**

** "It's like you said, Miro, 'She has no choice in the matter.'" Sess sighed tiredly, as he leaned back in the overstuffed black leather chair. "I just want this to be over as soon as possible. I also do not want my daughter to be touched by any more of this ugliness. She's been hurt enough by Kagura's coldness." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, as he thought of a conversion he had once had with his daughter one month prior.**

**_Flashback: One month ago_**

** "Daddy?" called a little voice from the door of his bedroom. Sesshomaru turned from his closet, where he was hanging up his suit jacket, to see his 5 year old daughter Rin standing there.**

** He smiled at the dark haired girl. "Yes, Rin, what is it?" As he walked to the little girl, scooping her up in his strong arms. Rin buried herself into her fathers muscular chest, as he carried her off to bed. This was a nightly ritual between father and daughter. "Have you brushed your teeth and washed you face, young lady?"**

** "Yes, daddy I did." She chirped in her sweet little tone of hers. She giggled as her father began to nuzzle her neck, sniffing her and making snorting noises. "Stop dat daddy!" She laughed.**

** "Hmm, I don't know I think I have to take a better sniff!" He made louder snorting noises, as he began to nuzzle and tickle her. Rin laughs, as he pulled the covers back on her bed and plopped her down on it. "Now, my girl, you have a day off tomorrow, have you decided to what you would like to do?"**

** "Yes, Jaken said he would take me to the zoo, to see the pandas and the elepants!" She exclaimed excitedly.**

** "I think you mean 'elephants' don't you?" He smiled.**

** "Yup, dat's wat I said 'elepants.'"**

** Sesshomaru laughed, then he thought of something. "Rin, love, why is Jaken taking you? Your mother will be home from her trip tonight, Why don't you ask her to take you?" He frowned when he saw her reaction. Rin stiffened and seemed to take on a look of fear, at the mention of her mother. 'Why does she look so scared?'**

** "I-It's okay daddy, I- I- I d- don't want to bother her. She'll be busy."**

** "Rin, what is wrong? Is there something that makes you not want to go with your mother?"**

** "No, daddy! I love mother!" She answered quickly.**

** "Baby, that's not what daddy asked you." Pulling her into his lap, he made his little girl look up at him. "Rin, talk to me baby. What is wrong? Did mother do anything to make you sad? Did she do anything to you that hurt your feelings?"**

** She looked down at her lap, and took a deep breath as her father waited. "She ... she ... she don't like me daddy."**

** Sesshomaru at first couldn't believe what he had just heard. At first he thought he was hearing things, or that he had misunderstood. But, one look in her sad little face, he knew he had hear her correctly. "What do you mean, she doesn't like you? Rin, your mother lov---"**

** "NO SHE DON'T! SHE H- H- HATES ME!! SHE SAID SO DADDY!" The little girl grips onto her father's light gray business shirt, and sobbed brokenly. "S- s- s- she sa- id d- d- dat I- I- I- I was b- b- b- born o-nly so you would love h- h- h- h- her! She s- s- s- s- said I- I- I was a b- b- b-bad- d g- g- g- girl- l- l, an- an-and d- d- dat I- I- I wa- s only he-re so you'd have y- y- you'we air!!"**

** Sesshomaru shook with a violent rage as he held and tried to comfort his weeping child. He was of a murderous state of mind. 'How dare she!' He thought to himself. 'How dare that worthless bitch say something like that to HIS child. Who the hell does that selfish slut think she is? I'll break her for this. I make her pay for the damage she's done to my girl.' "Rin," he started, "do you believe I don't love you?"**

** The tiny girl sniffed, "no daddy, I tink you love me." She said in her most solemn voice.**

** "No, baby, daddy doesn't think he loves you. He KNOWS he loves you!" Hugging her close to him, "I love you more than anything in this whole world!"**

** "Really?" She mumbled from his shirt.**

** "Really." He smiled.**

** "You really twuly?" She watched him, hope shining brightly in her eyes.**

** "Really truly."**

** "Wat aboot granddaddy and Jaken? You love dem to right?"**

** "Of course I do, but I love you more. Your, my little girl, and I will always love you."**

** "Wat aboot mother?"**

** "You let me worry about your mother. Now, time for bed young one." He gently wiped the tears from her face, and tucked her into her bed. He made sure she had her favorite stuffed toy with her. It was a little green two headed dragon, her father had won for her at a fair he had taken her to last year. "Goodnight, my precious, and sweetest of dreams." Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead. As he stood and walked out the door, she stopped him.**

** "Daddy," she called.**

** "Yes, love?" As he turned towards her.**

** "Was there anyone that you loved more than me?"**

** "No, baby. Not more than you, but as much as you." Then he turned on her night light and closed her door. Walking to his room. He was still enraged. Who did she think she was. Sesshomaru was used to Kagura's cold and aloof attitude towards him and everyone else, he had able to put up with it for the sake of his pride. But, this was different. This was Rin. He'd be damned if he'd let HIS baby girl be victim to Kagura's malice. Her days in their lives where numbered.**

** Suddenly he paused and listened. He could hear the front door open, and he heard voices. She was home. He could hear her barking orders at Jaken, regarding her luggage. He stands in the upper hall, waiting for her to come up the stairs. Soon he hears her coming. As she tops the stairs, she is startled to see him.**

** "Oh, hello Sesshomaru, what are you doing standing in the hall?"**

** "I have work to do," he said as he brushed by her going to the stairs. "I'll be in the library, don't wait up."**

** She watches him as he walks, "Sesshomaru, I just got home! Can't you leave work alone for once? I thought we could spend sometime together."**

** Looking back at her, he eyes filled with boredom and contempt. "I have work to do." He turned and walked down the staircase to his library/office. He had spent the night there. In the morning, he heard the familiar sounds of his home. Jaken going about his morning routine, and Rin running behind him asking a million and one questions. Sesshomaru smiled at the happy tone of his beloved child. Then, the smile faded when he heard Kagura's voice, telling her to be quiet! He picked up the phone and made an important phone call.**

** "Good morning, Sess. To what do I owe the pleasure of this very early morning call?" Asked the other voice on the line.**

** "Miroku, I need to speak to you this morning. Drop by my office in an hour, I have something of great importance to speak to you about."**

**_End of Flashback_**

** "Yes, Miro, I want this mess to be over asap. I am depending on you."**

** "I'll take care of it Sess, don't worry. By the end of the month you will be a free man, I promise." Assured Miroku. "Speaking of freedom, you know I'm counting on you to stand with me next week."**

** Sesshomaru smiled at his friend. "So, you are really going through with this?"**

** Miroku grinned and blushed. "Yeah, I guess I have. I mean it's a little late to back out now. The wedding is only a few days away. Plus, I think at this late date, if I backed out now Sango and her mother would kill me!"**

** "Yes, Sango can be scary, but Aunt Tokio IS an absolute terror! Do you think you can handle having her for a mother- in- law?" He grinned at the thought of his father's only sibling, his Aunt Tokio. She was the self proclaimed moniach of the family. Taking over the role as head female. Especially after his mother, Megumi died. Tokio stepped in to 'help' Touga and Sesshomaru deal. Something, Sess didn't think they needed. But, it seemed to make her happy.**

** "Yes, well, I better get going, if I am to get a head start on your case. I'll have this drafted and submitted to family court by Friday." Miroku assured as he packed up his briefcase and prepared to leave. Walking to the door, he turned to Sess, "What are you going to do now, Sesshomaru?"**

** "Me? I'm going to take care of things like I usually do. Don't worry, Miro, I'll be there for you and San." He smiled.**

** "Oh yeah, Sango wanted me to remind you about the engagement party. It's this Sunday at the country club. Call if you need anything. Alright, I'm off. See ya!"**

** "Bye." When the door closes and he is alone Sess reflects on the recent turn of events in his life. 'What am I going to do?' He got up and walk to the window. He clears his mind as he looks over the skyline. 'That's a good question, what indeed?' First things first, Rin is the highest priority. Whatever happens now, she must and will be happy! Closing his eyes, an image came to him. When, at any moment in his life he felt out of control, it always seemed to come to heal him. Purple eyes. Those large beautiful purple eyes from his childhood. 'I wonder what you look like now? What are you doing right now? Are you happy? Are you still the same? Do you have anyone special? A boyfriend? A lover? Do you have a family now? A child, children? Are you as beautiful as I dreamed? Where are you, my rose hime? My Inuyasha.'**

** At that very moment, only a few miles from the downtown area. A beautiful young woman sneezes.**

** "Bless you." Smiled Renokstu.**

** sniff "Thanks. Did you hear someone call me just know?"**

** "No, way?"**

** "Nothing, I could have sworn I heard my name."**

** "Hey Yasha, we're out of caramel eclairs and chocolate creme puffs," called Mai, "and the Mrs. Horuka is her for the cake she ordered."**

** "Alright", turning to Juromaru and Bankostu, "Okay guys, Juro bring the cake and Ban help me bring out the eclairs and the puffs."**

** "You got it, Yash."**

** "Hmm", nodded Juro.**

**TBC...**

**That was chapter 4 hope you liked it! Gotta go my kids just got home from school. Read and review and I'll have chapter 5 up as soon as possible. Love ya! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own nor do I profit from Inuyasha. I do this for the love of the anime and the love of writing!  
So, with no further ado...

* * *

_**

**The Love Of Rose Hime**

**Fifth Rose: Destiny Part one **

**by **

**Nikkie23534**

**Back at the Crescent Cafe 10:30 am**

** The place was alive with the various comings and goings of customers. I had been another very profitable morning. Now, the crew was in a loll period as they awaited the lunch crowd. The ladies in the front spent their time cleaning the counters, tables, and floors. The Yasha and the guys where in the kitchen area. They divided their time by cleaning and doing prep work, for the next flow of patrons. Inuyasha was taking this time to prepare some goodies to take to the Higurashi shrine for her mother's service. She was making her mother's favorite dishes. She made chicken nanbanyaki, butanabe pork casserole, and buta kakuni (which is a Simmered pork dish). She even made sweet rice cake called sakuramochi, and kushidango (sweet dumplings on bamboo skewers). By 11:30 she had several boxes ready to go along with extras for the shop and for her employees. Especially, Juromaru. He adored sakuramochi was his absolute favorite. Whenever he was feeling sad or depressed, Yasha's mother and grandma would make sakuramochi for him. Yasha always made sure that, there was an extra box of the treat just for him at the end of the day.**

_Rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnggg rrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg rrrrrriiiinnnnnggggg_

** "Hello and thank you for calling the Crescent Cafe, my name is Bankostu. How my I help you?" answers Ban. He grabs the pen and the order pad, and starts to take down the order.**

** "Hello Ban." Said a low sexy voice. "How are you doing?"**

** "Hey there, Sakura, how's it going, babe?" Ban smiles wickedly as he recognizes the voice. It was Sakura Tomae, a hot little number he'd been trying to get with. "Still slaving away for that old goat at the tower?"**

** "Yeah, it's a living," laughed Sakura Tomae, an executive secretary at Takeuchi Tower. "I missed you at the Rave party last Saturday night. I bought a new outfit and everything," she said in a pouty tone.**

** "Aww. I'm sorry, sweet cheeks. I had to work that night. But, If you've been a naughty girl, I might be presided to take you to that new club in Shinjoku this Saturday night," he cooed seductively.**

** "Oh, yes! I've been a very, _VERY_ naughty girl."**

** "You've got yourself a date little lady," he smirked, "You'd better be up for it!"**

** "Hmmm, you bet, I can't wait," she smiled. "But, business must come first. I need a rather large order for an early morning meeting tomorrow, can you guys do it for me?" Asks the woman on the other end of the phone.**

** "All right, for what time do you need this order tomorrow?" He asked.**

** "I need it for 8:30 am sharp in the Executive boardroom. Can you handle it?" She asked.**

** "No doubt, we will have it there for you."**

** "All right, here's what I will need."**

** "Okay, you what a dozen assorted muffins, " he scribbles. "Yes, we make breakfast sandwiches. We offer them on bagels toast and crescents. We offer a choice of bacon, sausage, steak, ham and turkey." He stops to listen to the customer on the phone. "Okay, you want two dozen assorted sandwiches, would you like them with or without cheese?" Pause. "Well, we have American, Swiss, Muenster, and Jack." Pause. "Okay you want American, Swiss, and Jack. Yes, I got that. Will you be needing beverages?" Pause, then writes down, "Yes, we still have Yasha's apple-nut crumb coffee cake, it's the best in town!" He laughs as he scribbles down an order for a large coffee cake. "All right, may I read this back to you?"**

**"One dozen assorted muffins 2 dozen breakfast egg sandwiches with Bacon, ham, steak, and turkey and American, Swiss, and Jack cheeses One large apple-nut crumb coffee cake**

**Ban finishes reading the order back to the customer, "Will there be anything else?"**

** "No, I that will be all." Said the woman. "Now you can deliver that, right?"**

** As Ban finishes the order, the rest of the kitchen crew is helping to load the boxes Yasha prepared in the back of her truck. In the front the bell above the door chimes. In walks a middle aged woman in a very expensive pale blue dress suit, with a pure white mink stole draped over her left shoulder. She stops just inside of the shop, and takes a tentative look around. Slowly she walks up to the counter, all the while turning not to let anything touch her.**

** Kisa, who was filling the shelf behind the counter, turns to greet the woman. "Good morning, welcome to the Crescent Cafe." She bows to the woman, who has yet to acknowledge the girl's greeting.**

** Kisa frowns slightly,** _'Maybe she didn't hear me?'_** She thought. So she smiled and tried again, only to be cut off by a white gloved hand in her face. "Excuse me, but I am looking for the owner. One Inuyasha Shinta, is she available?" Asked the grand dame in a most commanding voice.**

** Kisa, taken aback by the upper handiness of the woman,**_ 'Oh no, this old dragon didn't!!'_** She stood for a minute staring at her. This served to aggravate the woman, who was now lightly drumming her fingers on the counter. "Young woman, did you hear me? I wish to speak to you employer. I suggest you retrieve her."**

** The smile long since abandoned, Kisa squared her shoulders. "I afraid Inuyasha is busy at the moment, but I can assure you, that I am more than-"**

** The hand went up again, stopping a now red faced Kisa. "Young woman, I came to speak to Miss Shinta, and to Miss. Shinta ONLY. Now, either you fetch her, or I will leave this shop. And, trust me if I leave this shop, I can guarantee that this place will be out of business so fast, it will make you pretty little head spin. Now, Miss. Inuyasha Shinta, please." The elder woman said with a frosty smile.**

** Kisa returned the smile and bowed to the woman. "Of course, if you'll just wait here, please." Kisa turned to Mai, who was nervously watching the entire exchange; from the table she was sitting, "Mai, could you finish filling the shelves and watch the counter for me."**

** "Uh, y- yeah, Kisa. Sure thing."**

** "Thanks." Kisa turned and went into the kitchen. There she found Ban, Ren and Juro going over the prep list for lunch. They looked up as a very heated Kisa barged in. "Where the hell is Yasha?" She asked through clenched teeth.**

** Seeing the state the angry girl was in, Ban smiled, Ren backed away, and Juromaru walked quickly to the storage room to retrieve Yasha. Coming out with a frown, Yasha stops short when she catches the angry look on Kisa's face.**

** Looking at the two brothers, Yasha stares. "What did you two idiots do now?" They held up their hands and shook their heads.**

** "It's not them, Yash. There's this-this-this woman out there and the old bag is demanding to see you and only you."**

** "Well, did she say who she was or what she wanted?"**

** "Yeah, she said she wanted you, and no, she didn't who she was. But, she looks like she's dripping with money."**

** "Inuyasha took off her apron, and washed her hands. "Hey Juro, could you make sure I have everything ready to go. Ban and Ren, I left the menu and an order list for tomorrow's deliveries. Oh, and Ban make sure you place the orders before 3:00 today. If we want to have supplies for tomorrow and Friday."**

** Juromaru nods, then makes for the back door to check Yasha's truck. The brothers give her the thumbs up and started checking the order lists and inventory. "Kis, why don't you chill for a minute. I got this."**

** "Thanks Yasha, that old bat was getting on my last nerve."**

** "What doesn't get on you nerves?" Said Ban.**

** "Shut the hell up Ban, you long haired freak of nature!"**

** Yasha smiles and goes to see her new opponent. From the doorway, she and the woman lock eyes.** _'Damn, Kis was right, she does look filthy rich. I wonder what she's doing here?'_** Yasha smiles and walks up to the woman, and bows to her. "Good morning to you ma'am. I am the owner of this establishment, Inuyasha Shinta." She said, holding out her hand to the woman, "How may I help you today?"**

** The grand dame regarded Inuyasha with an appraising stare before taking her hand.** _'This little wisp of a girl is the one to help me? She looks like she's barely out of diapers.'_ **The woman smirked, "Well, Miss. Shinta, I am Mrs. Takihiko Wantanabe, and my very _dear_ friend of mine, Mrs. Hana Shinohara, recommended you highly. She said you would be able to handle the little problem that has occurred."**

** Yasha was intrigued, she offered the woman a seat at one of the tables. Then she set up a tea tray with teacakes and delicate little butter cookies. She placed the tray on the table between them, and poured a cup for the woman. "Mrs. Shinohara refereed me to you? She is one of my best customers. It was very kind of her to remember me," Yasha smiled and offered the tray of sweets to her visitor. "So, how can I be of service to you?"**

_ 'Hmm, she seems intelligent enough, maybe she can help.'_ **"Yes, I'll come right to the point. My daughter is about to be married."**

** "Congratulations"**

** "Thank you. That what bring me here." Selecting a small cookie from the tray, she take a tentative nibble. She blinks in surprise at the smooth and creamy taste. Enjoying the flavor as the buttery confection, that seemed to melt in her mouth. Taking a sip of tea, "This is very good. I wasn't expecting something so infused with butter to be so light."**

** "The trick is in the mixing." Yasha explains after sipping her tea. Mrs. Wantanabe nods and daps at the corners of her mouth with a napkin.**

** "Yes, well, as I said my daughter Sango is about to be married at the end of the month. My husband and I are hosting an engagement party for her and her fiancee at our country club," taking another sip and one of the cakes this time. "My Sango and her intended wanted to have an English style menu. They have acquired a love of English cuisine dining," she sighs as she rolls her eyes in dismay. "The clubs chef and staff are not familiar with that style of cooking. So, we had to hire an outside catering service. We had finally found one, but at the very last minute they informed me that they will be unable to fulfill the contract. Herein, lays my dilemma you see."**

** "In other words they left you 'high and dry,' am I right."**

**"Yes," sighed Mrs. Wantanabe. "My daughter and I were at a loss, until I remembered a garden party Mrs. Shinohara hosted in honor of her father's visit from England last year. I called her and that was when she gave me your name. You did such a wonderful job, everything was just superb! I was wondering if you would be interested in undertaking this job for me. Now, mind you, money will be no object. I am willing to cover any extra expenses that may occur for supplies needed."**

** Yasha listened intently to the woman, then graced her with a small smile. "Mrs. Wantanabe, where, when and at what time is the party to take place?"**

** With a small ray of hope shining in her eyes, sighed in relief said, "Sunday evening at the Miyazaki Gradens. Cocktails at 5 pm, with dinner promply at 6 for 350."**

** "Miyazaki Gardens on Sunday? _This _Sunday?!?" Gasped Inuyasha.**

** Mrs. Watanabe paled at Inuyasha's expression.** _'Oh no, this girl's my last hope!'_ **Grabbing Yasha's hand with both of hers, "Please, you are my last hope. There are going to be some very important people at this affair, I'll be a laughing stock if you refuse," she pleaded. "Please, name your price!"**

** "Mrs. Watanabe, money has nothing to do with it. Its just that, it is a rather tall order for such a short time frame. I mean, you are only giving me three days to prepare a menu and have it ready to serve. I just don't thi-" Yasha stops when she sees the elder woman's look of utter dejection. **_'Wow, she looks like all the air was just sucked out of her. Oh man, I just can't do this in such little time. It's almost 400 people!'_** Sighing, Yasha gives her a bright smile, "I will be more than happy to do this for you ma'am. Let me get my planner, and we can map out the kinds of foods you and your daughter had in mind."**

** "Thank you so much, my dear. I can now see why Hana had so much faith in you." Smiled the woman.**

** "Keh, It will be our pleasure, Mrs. Wantanabe."**

** "Oh no, my dear. The pleasure will be mine, and please call me Tokio."**

**_TBC..._

* * *

**

_**Whew! So ends chapter 5, I hope it doesn't bore you! I'm trying to build up a little momentom for the next to installments. So tell me what you think!!!! See you in the next chapter of Love of My Rose Hime- Sixth Rose: Destiny pt. 2!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  
I in no way shape or form own any part of Inuyasha. I do, however, own several mangas and almost all of the dvds available. In addition to that I also have a kick ass giant wall scroll of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was sent to me by my marine Sgt. brother in law, who is currently stationed in Japan. YAY!!!! And, no I will not sell it! Now Read!  
Enjoy! Review!  
THANK YOU! 

The Love Of My Rose Hime

Sixth Rose: Destiny Part2

by

Nikkie23534

The Crescent Cafe

It had been a couple of hours since Mrs. Wantanabe walked into the cafe. In that time Inuyasha had continued to surprise her. In the first half hour, Inuyasha had not only a rough outline of at least 5 different entrees to choose from. She had ideas for several salads and multi hors d'oeurves table, to several meat and fish recipes for the main course, and a list of delectable pastries and petit fours. Inuyasha even proposed a sperate table for a champagne toast for the happiness of the future couple. After a lot of brain storming, the two women finally settled on a solid menu that consisted of a cocktails and hors d' oeuvre meet and greet hour. Than a sit down 6 course dinner, with 2 different kinds of soups and salads, followed by a meat entree, a fish entree, and a pasta entree. Then they decided to follow that with a dessert and sorbet, and finally end with a three tier cake to go with the champagne. All in all it had been a very productive couple of hours. The ladies had even settled on a price, which Mrs. Wantanabe thought was totally outrageous. Inuyasha had not only come to her aid and planned a fabulous menu, but she was at least $700 dollars cheaper than the previous caterer. 

"Now are you sure you can deliver all that in such a short amount of time? And, for such a price? My dear, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you," asked the older woman. 

"Keh. Don't you worry about a thing ma'am," Yasha beamed proudly. "My crew and I do a kick ass job, especially when under pressure! Rest assured, when Inuyasha and crew are here you can put away all you fear!" Yasha smiled. "Now are you sure that your daughter and her fiancee will be all right with what I have here? Maybe, I should met with them?"

Mrs. Wantanabe humphed and said "My daughter and Miroku are to busy trying to clear their calendars, so they can enjoy a nice long honeymoon. They are both lawyers you see, and they work for my husband's firm." She leans over the table and whispers to Yasha, "If you ask me, I think they're just trying to scratch out more time to fool around! ha-ha!" She winked as Inuyasha laughed. After a few more minutes, Yasha felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She and Mrs. Wantanabe looked up to find the ever silent Juromaru standing behind them. 

"What's up Juro?"

He just nodded and pointed to the wall clock. It was already quarter of one "Oh! Thanks Juro, the time just got away from me." Turning to the slightly confused woman, she explained. "I'm sorry Mrs. Wantanabe, but I have to be rushing off now. You see, today is the 15 year anniversary of my mother's passing. So, my family and I are having a memorial service for her today."

"Oh, I didn't mean to keep you, from something as important as that, my dear," she smiled and patted Yasha's hand. "I will leave everything in you very capable hands! I'm sure it will be prefect, just prefect!" She stand and prepares to leave. Inuyasha stops her than she goes behind the counter. 

Placing several pasties and cookies in a medium size white box, she ties it closed with a single red ribbon. Yasha then returns to the woman and hands the box to her. "Just a little something for the road!" She smiles as the grand dame takes the box. When she reaches for her purse, Yasha stops her. "It's on the house! A little thank you from the Crescent crew for you faith and business! Rest assured, Ma'am. You can worry about everything, but the food. We got this!"

"Thank you, my dear. I will. Oh and it's Aunt Tokio to you, Yasha. I won't answer to anything else form you, do you hear?"

"Yes, ma- I mean, Aunt Tokio."

With a smile and a bow Tokio Wantanabe took her leave. 

Watching from the large serve out window connecting the kitchen to the dining area; Ban, Ren and Kisa stood watching most of the exchange. "Hey, Yasha, do you think we can really pull this off in only a couple of days?" Asked Renkostu, "I mean even with Ban, Juro, you and me working it's still a big job."

"Yeah, Yash, I think you may have bitten off more that even you can chew," Bankostu pondered. 

"Your only saying that, to get out of helping so you can go on your date Saturday night with that Sakura, tramp" sneered Kisa.

"THAT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS AND IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, KISA!" Yelled Ban. "I'm only concerned about the time and quality of service," turning back to Yasha. "You know you can count on me, Yash. I just don't want to see you push yourself to hard. You know how you get."

"You guys, I know what I'm doing so don't worry. With a bunch like this how can I fail?" She laughed, "now Juro is everything ready to go?" The pinkish haired muscular hunk grinned and nodded. "Good job, my man! Now I just need to go throu a few things and we can go." Yasha walked back into the storeroom to add a special list of the items for her new project. The crew also went back to work. 

Downtown at the same time

Sesshomaru gives up all pretense of working. His mind is reeling and his can't seem to concentrate on anything. 'This is just an exercise in futility' he sighed, 'It's clear I'm not getting anywhere.' He turns off his laptop and picks up the receiver on his phone, after a second he hears the voice of his secretary, Yura.

"Yes, Mr. Takeuchi?"

"Yura, I'm going home for the day. Push all my appointments for next week back until after my cousins wedding. If there is something that must be handled immediately, you may reach me at home. Other than that, I'm not to be disturbed. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. It will be as you say. Have a good day!"

Sesshomaru humphed and hung up on her. He packed up his briefcase grabbed his car keys and left. Just when he gets in the elevator and pushes for the first level garage, his cellphone rings. Checking the caller ID, he smirks and rolls his eyes. "What do you want?", he says in a monotone voice.

"Well, hello to you to Mr. Sunny day!" She replies in an equally dry tone. "Here I am, trying to brighten your life by sharing some of my happiness with my favorite cousin, and what do I get? 'What do you want?' Boy, Sessho you really know how to liven the mood!"

He smirked into the phone, "Your favorite cousin, huh? Since when?"

"Since you officially said good riddance to some extremely bad and smelly rubbish! But, seriously Sessho, how are you doing? Do you need me to do anything for you? I could arrange for her to have a very bad accident. You know, broken bone here and severed limb there?" At this, he finally laughs. "So, you do remember how to laugh. I thought you had forgotten."

"What can I do for you Sango? This isn't just a social call, is it"  
"I just called to say I love you!"

"Have you been drinking, or has the sexual tension between you and Miroku finally gotten to you?" He gave a mock sigh in dismay, "That's what you get when you decided to settle down with a known pervert." He says as he exits the elevator and walks to his vintage '69 black and silver chrome Ford Mustang. "What's going on? Is he chasing you around the desk trying to grab your ass? Or, is he in a corner, nursing his jaw; trying to find his missing teeth?"

The sound of her full throated laugh vibrate through the phone. "I know, I know, you DID warn me didn't you. Unfortunately, your warnings came to late!" She sobers, "but, seriously, how are you? Really?"

Getting into his vintage car and exiting his parking space, "Thanks, but I am perfectly fine, and I am currently on my way home."

"Home? Did I hear you right? In the middle of the afternoon Mr. Workaholic is going home? I sorry I seem to have dialed the wrong number. I was looking for Sesshomaru Takeuchi. You might have heard of him. Tall, long white hair, gold eyes, hard ass with a heart of stone? That guy."

"Humph! Tell me what you want or I'm hanging up, now."

"I'm just making sure you're up to the party on Sunday. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I have to warn you that mom has pulled out all the stops on this one. She has all of Miroku, daddy, and my high power clients and associates, as well as some of the countries power brokers. And, a bunch of single women." She whispered.

"And what? I didn't catch that."

Sigh "A bunch of single women." 

'Oh, SHIT!!!!' Groans. 

"I know, I'm sorry, Sessho! I tried to stop her, but you know mother. She's bound and determined to find you a more 'suitable' woman. Since you are the heir apparent!"

"Well, thanks for the heads up, Sango, I'll be on the look out." 

"This is not an excuse for you not to show up on Sunday, so don't let that idea take root in your brain. I thoroughly expect for you to support Miro and me." She demanded, "We will need someone to talk to and poke fun at" She laughs at the grunt of disgust, "Oh come on Sessho, you now that's ALL your really good for anyway. If it wasn't for you I would have died of boredom growing up!"

"I'm so happy my discord brings you such enjoyment." He smirks, as he shifts into 3rd gear on the highway on ramp heading towards his home. "And, do not burst a vein in that pretty little head of yours, San, I have given my word to be there and I will. After all, someone has to protect Miro from you're fits of rage whenever he does something you deem inappropriate. Like when his hand accidentally wanders south."

"Ha-Ha! Be that as it may, I'm still happy that you'll be there. And, bring Rin with you."

"Bring Rin? To an engagement party? Why would I want to expose my child to such a pitiful spectacle?"

"Because, she's my flower girl, and I haven't seen her sweet little face in a while. I miss her!"

"You could have visited her, you know." He answered drily.

"And, come face to face with that hideous thing that roped you into marriage? I don't think so! Now, that she's gone, I can see Rin without biting a hole in my damn tongue to stop the insults from flying!"

It's was Sesshomaru's turn to laugh, as he remembered all the sparring matches between Miro and he had to break up. The last one was on Rin's third birthday. Sango and Miroku had come over to the house with a present for Rin. It was a mini carousel music box that played the most beautiful waltz. Rin had loved it and she showed it to her parents and grandfather Touga. Sesshomaru and his father smiled at the expression of joy and wonder on her face, as the tyke kept rewinding her gift over and over. Suddenly, all laughter in the girl had gone when she played it for her mother. "What? You mean you actually spent good money on this piece of trash? Rin dear, stop playing that thing! It's giving me a headache." Sango was so angry that it took both Touga and Miroku to restrain her. Sango vowed never to set foot in that house until that 'BITCH' was gone or dead. 

"Well, you don't have to worry about her, Sango, she gone for good," he reassures her. "And, I make sure my little lady is present. She's actually quite excited to be in the wedding. I, thank you for including her, it means a lot."

"Oh my gosh! Now I know I have the wrong number!" She laughs. "It's my pleasure I gotta go, see you Sunday. Bye!"

"Bye." He closes his phone and checks the clock on the dashboard. 12:35 PM. In another 30 minutes he'll be home. 'I wonder if dad is home from his trip yet? Nah, he would have called me. Mental note: Call dad and tell him about the divorce and find out when he's coming back.' While driving home, Sesshomaru makes his plans for a new life with his daughter, and a plan to find the missing piece of his life. 'I'll put my best people on it. I have to find her! I have to know how she is. I have to find out if she was real or only an image in my mind! No, she wasn't an image! My Rose hime is real! You have to be real, my InuYasha.

Back at the Crescent Cafe

The doorbell chimes once again. At the sound of the soft chime, Mai turns from her task of filling the napkin holders, to greet what would have to be the most handsome man she's ever seen. He has short black hair which was combed back from his strong angular face. His eyes where the deepest, darkest black she'd ever seen. He wore one diamond stud in his left ear, and his very muscular frame was encased in a very expensive tailor made blue suit. To Mai, he looked like a model or an actor. 'Oh my, he's so handsome!' "I - uh-" she stammered as she drops the napkins on the counter and floor. The man smiles at her reaction towards him, as he watches her trying to pick up the napkins and regain her composure. AHEM She takes a deep breath and smiles nervously "Welcome to the Crescent Cafe! My name is Mai, how may I serve-ah-help you?"

Her pulse quickens as a low sexy tone answers her. "Yes, I think you can help me. Mai was it?" She nods. "Well, Mai, I would love one of those tasty looking fish pastries behind you, and a cup of your best tea, if that's not to much trouble?" He winks at her than flashes a dazzling smile. 

Flushed, she turns to fill his order. She returns and hands it to him, "Um, wi- will there b- be anything else, sir?"

"As a matter of fact there is one more thing, Mai." He grins at the blushing girl. "If you would be a sweetheart and tell Inuyasha that Heero Takamoto is here to see her, I would be forever in your debt."

Mai's shoulders drooped slightly 'Darn! He's looking for Inuyasha, I should have known.' "Heero Takamoto?"

"That's right, but you can call me Heero, gorgeous. I'm an old friend of hers."

She giggled 'An old friend of Yasha's? Did he just call me gorgeous? Me?!? He called me gorgeous!' Then she realized she'd been keeping him waiting, 'Oh no, he must think I a total spaz!' "Yes, I get her right away! Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!" Turning, Mai propels herself towards the door, only to be knocked back by Kisa.

"Hey girl, where the fire? You keep running around like that you'll hurt someone or yourself!" Scolded Kisa.

"I'm sorry, Kis," Mai apologized, "but, Yasha has a visitor." She point back to the man at the counter. Kisa looks over to see who it is and gasps in horror! 

"What the hell are YOU doing here, you BASTARD?!? Get out, NOW!" She yelled, frightening Mai, 'Oh man, who is he and why does Kisa seem to hate him?'

The well dressed man smirks at the girl's look of outrage, and in a deceptively calm voice says "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Kisa, still watch dogging I see. I not here to banter with you, unfortunately, I here to see my beloved. Now, be a good girl and go get her." 

Hearing Kisa yell, Renkostu comes out from the back and is followed by Ban. Seeing the cause of his girl's distress; he then pulls both Kisa and Mai behind him and his brother. "Takamoto!" He sneered, "Just what the fuck do you want, you piece of shit?"

"It doesn't matter what he wants, Ren," said an angry Bankostu. "What matters is that he's leaving! Isn't that right, you maggot?" 

"Humph! So, my little one is still surrounded by the ragtag riff- raff of her childhood, I see. Anyway, like I said, I am here to see MY Inuyasha. Now you will get her for me OR I will get her, either way, I will see MY WOMAN!!!" The harsh sound of his voice caused Mai to cringe. Gone was the handsome man she had first seen, he was replaced by this cold angry monster. She hid behind Mai. 'Oh man, even Ban and Ren hate him. Just who is he?', Mai wondered. 

Yasha, hearing all the noise was curious as to what was happening outside. 'Now, what are those dummies up to?' She walked out to find world war III. "What is going on-" she stopped short. Yasha stood frozen, she couldn't believe her eyes. 'Oh no, no, no! What was he doing here?!?!' Yasha's whole world seemed to stop. "Heero Takamoto." She whispered.

A large smile broke out over his face "Inuyasha, my beautiful Inu, it's been so very long. I know I haven't been intouch with you, but I hope you can understand the pressure I was under. I have been working hard for our future, baby. My father has finally seen what an asset I am to my family's company. He has made me his vice president, and I have been working round the clock. I stand here before you to hear your answer to the question I asked you." He starts towards her, only to be blocked by Ban and Ren. Sighing, he smiles and focus' on her, "Yasha, will you marry me?"

"Marry you? Marry YOU?!? How DARE you come here! How Dare you show your repulsive face to me after what you did to me! I told you I never wanted to see you ever again! Get out of here Heero! Get out before I call the police!"

His face tightens, but his smile stays in place. "You know you don't mean that, my love."

"Feh! Don't you 'my love' me, you bastard." She yelled.  
"Watch your mouth, my dear. I will not have my woman cursing like a sailor. Well, I guess that is something I will have to work on."

"You won't be working on anything creep," said Kisa. "She find the way she is! Now you heard her, GET OUT YOU BUM!"

Turning to Kisa, he sneered "Keep your mouth shut, you little bitch." As he stepped closer to Inu, but before he could get any closer, he is pushed back. Angry, he looked over to the person who dared to touch him, and came face to face with an overprotective Juromaru. "Well, if it isn't the dummy! Hello Juromaru, looking as big and as stupid as ever, I see." He smirked.

Juromaru took his place before Yasha, with his arms folded across his chest. He'd be damned if he'd let this asshole anywhere near Yasha. He was set and ready for battle to protect his friend and sister. When the door opened again. "Well, what do we have here?" asked the new voice behind them. In the doorway stood a tall dark man, his long wavy black hair swept up in a high ponytail. He was dress in a two piece suit and his dark eyes where covered behind shades. "Well, my wife asked me to come over to see if you needed any help bring your stuff to the shrine, Yasha. And, what do I find?" The man smiles as he removes his shades. "Yasha, since when have you started catering to common trash."

Inuyasha and her friends breathed a sigh of relief, 'God bless you and your insight, Kagome.' "Naraku!" Yes, It was Naraku Mitsuo. Detective Naraku Mitsuo, of the Tokyo Metro Police force. Not to mention, Kagome's handsome husband! "Hello, Heero, it's been awhile hasn't it? I would have thought you had the good sense to heed my warnings, and stay away from my wife's cousin. I thought we had an understanding after our last decision, before you're father had you shipped overseas."

"Yes, well, as you can see I'm back now officer-"

"Detective."

"Oh, forgive me, Detective. I was just letting my Yasha know I have comeback to her." He checks his watch, "Well, would you just look at the time? Inuyasha, my darling I'm afraid I have to be rushing off now. My parents are expecting me." Smiling he steps towards her, only to have Juro, Ban and Ren close ranks infront of her. His face contorts in annoyance, but than he regains his composes and smiles. "I'll be back again soon, my darling."

"Do me a favor, Heero."

"What is that?"

"Go straight to hell!" She smiles sweetly at the rage in his face.

Naraku steps to him, and places a hand on his shoulder. "The exit is this way. Don't let the door hit you where Kami split you!"

The gang snickers as Heero shrugs off his hand, puts his sunglasses back on and leaves. Slamming the door behind him. "Oh god, Naraku. Thank you for showing up when you did!" Said Kisa, "It was about to get U. G. L. Y. up in here!"

"Thank Kagome, she was the one who called me." He walked up to Juro and Yasha. "Hey Juro, you did good big guy!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you okay, Yasha? That idiot didn't step out of line did he?"

"Nah, It was nothing that the greatest defense force in Japan to protect me." Laughed Yasha as she slapped Ban and Ren on the back.

"Yes, well be that as it may, I'm here to help you so let's get going, shall we?" Naraku smiled.

With that Yasha goes in the back with Naraku, Juro, Ban and Ren following her. After an hour she and Juro where driving off with a car full of food and offerings for Yasha's mother's service. With Naraku following behind them. Juromaru reaches over and gives her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. She smiles, "I'm all right, Juro. I'm all right!"

TBC

I hope you liked this latest installment. I tried to make it as interesting as possible, I hope I have. I had put a little twist in it. I had the Idea of making Naraku in to a good guy. I decided to take him out of character. I always thought that Naraku was kind of handsome. Just as handsome as Sesshomaru. If he wasn't so evil he could be considered a hottie. And, he kind of looks like my husband. It's the long hair and the smooth voice. Ahhhh, what a man! My hubby, not Naraku! Anyway, read and review and be on the lookout for chapter 7!

PS:  
I dedicate this chapter to my new little sista, Fluffymiyster! Whose stories kept me in stitches! Girl you so crazy! And to LadyIvy. I'm still waiting for the next chapters to 50 years and Moonlit Sun! And to everyone who has read my drivel! I love you all! B reading U! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know what's what. So don't rub it in by having me say it again! Aaaannnnnnnddddd, here we go!!!!!!

The Love Of My Rose Hime

Seventh Rose: Destiny Part 3

by

Nikkie23534

The Takeuchi Manor

Sesshomaru turned his car off the main road and drove his car up a long winding privately paved stretch of road. Halfway up, he stops at the control panel of the massive iron gate. He pushing in the code numbers, and the doors open wide to allow him access. 'Home sweet home.' He sighs, as he continues to drive up the long tree lined driveway, leading up to his ancestral home. A sprawling structure made of steel, stone and marble that has stood for over 500 years. Takeuchi Manor was jewel of the vast Takeuchi holdings. He pulls up to the huge house and parks his car. Walking up the stone stairs to the ten foot thick wooden doors, he opens them to steps inside. Standing in the spacious foyer, he presses his back up against the door and closes his eyes. Suddenly he hears foot steps coming down the hall, than a startled gasp.

"Ack! Oh, young master! It's you, I did not expect you home so soon. Forgive me young lord, I am afraid I was not prepared for your arrival," said the little man standing in front of him. He is Jaken Yamamoto. Jaken had been with the family since way before Sesshomaru was born. He and his older cousin, Myoga, had been long time retainers of the distinguished family. "I wished you would have informed me of your arrival, young master."

"Relax, Jaken, It was not something that was planned. I'm just taking sometime to my self. Have the movers finished removing her things form here?" He asked as he handed his briefcase to the little man, and he loosed the knot on his silken necktie. 

"Yes, sir, they left a half and hour ago. I never realized all the things that woman had spent your money on." Taking the case, he follows Sesshomaru up the stairway 

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked to up the stairs to his room, "Has Myoga gone to pick up Rin yet?"

"Yes, milord, he left about 20 minutes ago. Oh, and that reminds me, Your father called-"

Sesshomaru stopped so short, that Jaken almost ran into him. "My father called?" He turned, "why didn't you tell me?"

Jaken's eyes widened and he gulped nervously. "Well, milord, your arrival had caught me by surprise. I had forgotten momentarily." 

"Nevermind, Jaken, what did my father say?"

"He said he was about to board the jet and would be here by tonight."

"You didn't tell him about my situation have you?"

"No, sir. But, he already knows sir?"

Sesshomaru frowns "what do you mean he knows already? How?" Then he pauses for a moment, as a sudden realization comes over him. "Aunt Tokio! Damn. Why can't see just mind her own business." He grumbles as he continues on to his room. 

Jaken gives him a sympathetic look, as he follows him into his bedroom. "I'm certain she meant well, young mister. You know how Miss Tokio can be. She is just as protective of you as the mistress was." He places Sess' briefcase on the desk in the corner of the room. Jaken watches as Sesshomaru walks to his closet, he removes his jacket and places it on a hanger. after taking off his shoes, he removes his tie and places it on the tie rack. He walks softly to his king sized bed and plops down hard. 'Poor boy! He seems so tired, he's becoming an old man. I wish he could find time to slow down and enjoy his life.' Ahem "Is there anything I can bring you, milord? Or would you like anything special you would like for dinner, young master?"

"No, Jaken. I want for nothing right now, as for dinner, wait to see what Rin wants. Just close the door, I just want to rest for now."

"Yes, milord, have a good rest." As Jaken closes the door, Sesshomaru stops him.

"Jaken?"

"Yes, Young master?"

"Thank you, Jaken. For all you have done for me and my daughter. And, for putting up with that-that thing I married. I am sorry for subjecting you all to that viper!"

"Don't mention it, son. That's what we're here for." With a smile, Jaken closes the door. Leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

Looking over to the nightstand on his right side, he gazes at the photos. One was a picture of Rin, his father, and himself on the day she was born. The next was a picture of Rin and his father. It was taken when he and his father had took her on a business trip to America. They took a day out of their busy schedule and went to Disneyland in Orlando, Fla. They had a great time. She and Touga were wearing Mickey Mouse ears and matching 'Kiss me! I spent the night in Cinderella's Castle!' Sesshomaru thought it was the most ridiculous and most memorable things he had ever seen. He just couldn't resist taking a picture of it. Then the last picture was of his beloved mother. Megumi's dressed in a rose colored silk kimono. Her eyes beaming and she was smiling happily at him from the portrait. 'Mom. I wish you where here, to tell me what to do. Please give me a sigh as to what to do know. Please.' He sighed as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

An hour later, Sesshomaru was awakened by a small noise. The sound of the door to his room opening. He kept his eyes closed as he hear the soft padding of little feet coming closer and closer to the bed. Just when the steps stopped next to him, he reached out quickly and snatched up the intruder, who squealed. "Ah, daddy! Put me down! Put me down!" 

"Ha! Did you really think you could sneak up on me? I got you now, little one! GRRRRR! Take that and that!" He growls as he tickles his giggling daughter.

"I give, I give!" Laughs the squirming child, trying to catch her breath when her father stops tickling her. "Daddy, Mr. Jaken, said you came home early today and you were sleeping. Did you have good dreams?"

He hugs her to him and sighed. "Yes, I was asleep and I dreamed of you! So, yes, I had good dreams. What are you doing in here?"

"Mr. Jaken told me that dinner will be ready soon. So, I came to tell you." She smiled. Sesshomaru just stared at her. "Daddy? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sesshomaru grinned, "Have I ever told you how much you resemble my mother?"

Rin blinks and turns to the picture of her departed grandmother. "Yes, you have daddy. What was grandmother like?" 

"She was kind and she loved to laugh. And, she loved to sing and tell funny stories."

"Hey! I like to do those things too!"

"Yes, you sure do." He smiled at her, tugging lightly on one of her pigtails one the side of her head. 

"Do you think she would have liked me, daddy?"

"No Rin. My mother, your grandmother, would have loved you!" He assured his child. "She would have loved you, as much, if not more than anyone else." 

"I wish I had known her daddy. I wish she was here with us." She reached over and picked up Megumi's picture. Rin held it for a minute, before she kissed it and put it back carefully. Sesshomaru kiss her brow and hugged her. "So do I baby. So do I. Oh, but, I have really good news." Excited, Rin looked up at her father and waited for what he wanted to tell her. "Sango call me and she asked if you would like to go to her and Miro's party on Sunday. She said as her flower girl you're presence is required."

Rin started clapping at the news, for she loved parties. Plus, this was a special party. She would get to see her cousins Sango and Kohaku. "Really, daddy? I can really go?"

"Yes, my sweet you can. But, that's not all. Your grandfather called. He will be here tonight." At this news Rin jumped up and hugged her father's neck so tight, he almost choked. If there was anyone she loved more than her father, it was her Grandpa Touga. From the time she was born to now, she believed that the sun rose at her father's command, but her grandpa herald the moon and stars! 

"Yeah! Grandpa's coming! Grandpa's coming! I'm going to tell Jaken and Mother!" As she started to climb off the bed, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Wait a minute, Rin. There is something Daddy has to talk to you about." He pulled her into his lap. As she sits and looks at him in confusion, he beings. "Baby, there is something you should know. There are going to be some changes made. Starting today, your mother will no longer be living here with us."

"What do you mean"  
"Well, your mother and I, well, we have decided that we can no longer live in the same house together. So, she and I are getting what is known as a divorce." Rin's little face frowned in confusion as she tried to make sense of what her father was saying. "Rin? Do you know what a divorce is?"

"I guess it's a bad thing, right?"

"Not really," he sighed. "It's when a married couple, like you mother and I, no longer have the same interests. We no longer share the same feelings for each other. It has nothing to do with you, mind you. We still love you very much! We just do not love each other anymore." Looking in his daughter's face, "do you understand, my little love?"

Rin smiled and touched her daddy's cheek, "yes, daddy, I understand. And, don't worry, daddy, grandpa, Mr. Jaken, Mr. Myoga and I still love you! I'll take care of you, daddy!"

Speechless. Sess grabs his girl up in a bear hug. 'Thanks, mom. I got the message!' "I love you, sweet girl!"

"I love you to, daddy!"

Higurashi Shrine

The service for Inu's mother had just ended, and dinner had been served and eaten. Now, the family was now sitting in the family room. Juro and Shippo, Kagome and Naraku's 5 year old son, were listening to Hiko Higurashi tell stories from the past, and laughing as his sister, Keade Fuma, set him straight when he got something wrong. Which was pretty much the whole time! Naraku was holding their sleeping 11month old daughter, Kanna, in his arms while he and Souta played a game of shogi. In Aoi Higurashi's kitchen. "Wow, mom what a spread! You and Inu really outdid yourselves this time!"

"Thanks Kagome, but Yasha did most of the work I just helped here and there." 

"Hey, speaking of Inu where is she?" Kagome asked as she looked around. "I haven't seen her in a while now!"

Aoi pointed out the backdoor, "she's sitting under the sacred tree. Why don't you take some tea out to her. I sure she could use it." Aoi smiles and holds out a small tray with 2 steaming cups of tea and some of the sakuramochi, that were left over.

"You know, mom, may be your the one with the insight. Thanks!" Kagome praised, as she took the tray from her mother and headed out to her cousin.

Beneath the Sacred Tree 

Inuyasha sat under the Sacred tree at her uncles shrine. As a child it had always been her favorite spot. The one place she could go and clear her mind and soul, whenever she was troubled. It was also the place where she and Kagome went to share life secrets. It was here that Inu ran when her mother died and she prayed for her soul, and it was here where she prayed for the happiness of the certain little boy. Place her small hand on the rough bark of the tree, she closed her eyes. 'Wonder what ever became of that boy?' "And, what was his name anyway?"

"Who's name?"

"Oh, Kags! You startled me, I didn't even hear you," She gasped. Yasha smiled when see saw the tray. "Is that for us?"

Kagome nodded and sat the tray on the bench between them. Handing Inu a cup, she sat down and the 2 started drinking their tea and snacking in silence. After, a few minutes. "Say Kags, thanks." Yasha said as she turned her gaze up to the stars.

"Thanks? For what?"

"For sending Naraku over to the cafe today. I mean, the guys where there and all, but..."

"So, something did happen. I had a feeling that something was wrong, when mom's broom fell for no reason." Kagome said as she stared into her tea. "He showed up... Didn't he?" Yasha, never taking her eye off the sky, nodded. sigh "I thought as much. So, when did he come back?"

Shaking her head, Yasha replied, "I don't know. He said he just got back. sigh He just walked into the cafe like it was nothing. Like he belonged there. You know he still thinks I'm going to marry him! I wouldn't have Heero if he was the last man in the universe!"

They sat in silence for a moment longer. Than Kagome asked, "Hey, Yasha, who were you talking about when I walked up?"

"What? Oh, that. It was nothing really. It was just... Remember when we were about 12 or 13, and we made our wish for our prefect soulmates? And, what they would look like and be like?" Kagome smiled and nodded, for it was not long after that she met Naraku. "I told you my soulmate was a prince."

Again, Kagome nodded. "Yeah, you said he was a prince with silver white hair and golden eyes, I believe. What about it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I never told you, but I actually met him!"

Kagome's eyes widen, and she almost dropped her tea. "What?!? Where? When? Why didn't you ever tell me? What's he like? Where is he?"

Yasha held up her hands, trying to calm her cousin. "Whoa, slowdown Kags. It was a long time ago. I met him when my mother went into the hospital, for the first time. When she found out how sick she really was. He was there."

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited. "Well?"

"That's just it. I didn't remember anymore about him after that, because mom got really sick. But, I use to dream about him at night. He would come to me and comfort me in my dreams. After a while I started to think I had made him up. That he was a figment of my childhood wishes."

"What has happened to change your mind?" Asked Kagome.

"Dreams"

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

"The kind that leave me panting like a dog in heat! I feel him. He comes to me, but not as the little boy, but as a grown man." Yasha blushes as she remembered her latest dream. 

"Well, what does he look like?"

Yasha shrugged. "I don't know. I never see his face?"

Kagome almost face vaulted. "What? You never see his face! You've been having dream sex with a stranger? You dirty minded little slut!"

"Hey! I am not a 'dirty minded little slut,' and I did not have sex with a stranger!" Yasha defended herself. Than started to squirm under Kagome intense stare. "Well, we never went all the way. Oh, like you're not one to talk! As I recall, you and Naraku got married 'under the gun'! How long was it between your wedding and Shippo's birth? 3 maybe 4 months?" It was Kagome's turn to blush now. Then they both broke out in laughter. 

"Okay, you got me. But, seriously, how do you know it's the same guy? I mean it could been Juro or Ban?" At the look on Inuyasha's face, Kags recanted. "O.K. maybe not Ban. But, he could be anyone?"

Yasha shook her head, "No, it's him."

"How do you know without seeing his face?"

Yasha looked at Kagome and smiled, "My mother's roses told me."

Takeuchi Manor 8 PM

Sesshomaru had just put Rin to bed, and was in the front pallor unwinding from a very long day. The contacts he was supposed to be reviewing still untouched in his unopened briefcase on the floor. He was seated in front of the fireplace, a glass of bourbon in his hand as he watched the flames dance. He was roused out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open, then the dull thud of suitcases being placed quietly on the floor. "Will there be anything else, Master?" Said the Myoga, the family driver. 

Sesshomaru smiled slightly when he heard that familiar deep low voice reply. "No, I need nothing more, but a drink and a good nights rest." The tall man smiled at his short driver. "Go and get some rest, Myoga, you look like you need some sleep. Good night."

"Yes, sir, good night, Master Touga, sleep well!" With that the little man took his leave. 

From his spot in the door Sesshomaru watched as his father closed the door and took off his coat. Hanging it in the hidden closet by the door. "Welcome Home father!" 

The man turned and smiled "It's good to be home, My son."

An hour later, the two where settled in the pallor. Jaken, who had come to check on Sesshomaru to see if he need anything, had been happily surprised that the lord of the house was home. He was clicking around him like a mother hen tending to her long lost chick, Sesshomaru, just sat back and watched. "Now is there anything else you would require Master Touga? More tea? Some snacks?"

Touga laughed, "No, Jaken, I told you I'm fine. Just go to bed, my friend I'll see you in the morning!"

Nodding Jaken turned to Sesshomaru, who just shook his head. "Very well then. Good night milords, and welcome home Touga-dono, your presence was sorely missed!"

"Thank you, Jaken," said Touga. 

"Good night, Jaken," said Sesshomaru. Jaken bowed and closed the door to give the 2 some much needed privacy. Once alone, Sesshomaru turned to his father. "You where go for a long time father. I hope your trip was satisfactory."

"Hmm. Yes, it was. Although, it would have been better if I had you mother with me. Seeing all the old sights of western Europe seemed a little tainted without her. Paris is not as bright and England was a little dreary. But, all in all it was good to see some of our old friend from our youth again." Touga smiled and took a sip from his tea. "Sessho, be a good son, and give your old man a drink with a little kick to it." Sesshomaru smirked as he stood and walk to the bar. He poured a glass of scotch for his father and retouched his bourbon. Coming back he handed the scotch to his father, who had poured his tea into the potted plant next to the fireplace. "Don't you dare tell Jaken I did that!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I wouldn't want to break his heart."

"You know, for the life of me I still don't know how you mother could drink his tea?" He pondered shaking his silver head, "It always tasted like he used dishwater." Touga laughed and Sesshomaru grinned.

"Mother always had a way of making a bad situation, good."

"That she did." After a short pause, "I'm pleased that that trait passed to Little Rin. Speaking of the little tyke, how is my granddaughter? I was hoping to get here before she went to bed."

"She tryed to stay awake and wait for you, but sleep finally won out. She was so excited about the good news I gave her about Sango's party."

"So, my little niece is really going to marry that boy, huh?" Touga sipped his drink, "I'm surprised she was able to keep him from running off. With the prospect of my sister as a mother in law. One would think that any sane person would be long gone by now!" He laughed.

"Yes, Aunt Tokio, can be hard to take sometimes."

"'Hard to take'? That's an understatement. My sister is a dragon! Fear is the only reason that Takihiko married her and stayed with her."

Sesshomaru frowned in confusion, "fear? Why would Uncle Taki be afraid of Aunt Tokio?"

"She told him that if he didn't marry her, she'd tell our father." Touga laughed at the growing confusion in his son's face. "My father, your grandfather, told Taki once that if he didn't take Tokio off his hands, he'd beat him with in an inch of his life. Than, have the wedding from his hospital bed!"

Sesshomaru almost choked on his drink. He would not have put it passed his grandfather to do something like that. Old Reijimaru Takeuchi, was a force to be reckoned. He made a much deserved reputation for being a cold and calculating man in business, he ruled the Takeuchi clan with a firm but fair hand. And, his pride and joy where his children. So, when his little girl came to him and told him she was in love and wanted to marry, Takihiko Wantanabe, a young and upcoming lawyer. He made the young man an offer he couldn't refuse. "Was it the same with you and mother, father:"

Touga stared at him, a little embrassed. "Not quite! Your grandparents liked Megumi at first sight. She was the daughter of one of their oldest friends, and Tokio's childhood playmate. I loved her practically from the day she was born!" He gave a sheepish grin, "In fact, father told me, if I made her unhappy he would kill me! You know, now that I think of it, that old demon would have too!" He shivered at the thought of his father's face when he said that to him. 

'You probably deserved the warning you old hound!' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 

"Anyway, how have you been, my boy?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Not bad, just busy as usual. The plans for the new overseas development are going well, I don't foresee any--" he is stopped when his father raises his hand to him.

"No, my son. How are you doing."

Sesshomaru sighed. "It's a mess father. I don't know why I let it go on for so long. How I let that selfish witch stay in my life is beyond me."

"You did it for Rin's sake."

"No, father. If I had done anything for Rin's, it was filing getting rid of that lying, cheating slut. If I had done anything for Rin's sake, I would not have subjected my innocent child, to that witches cruelity." Sesshomaru down his drink in one swallow, and went to pour himself another. Than another. He returned to sit back down next to his father. "I traded my child's happiness for my peace of mind. No more. I refuse to do that anymore. This time Rin comes first!" 

"Don't beat yourself up over this, son. Rin is young, she will bounce back. The question is what are we going to do about you?"

"Me? I will be fine, just fine."

Both father and son, started to talk about everything and nothing. It was passed midnight before they finally found their beds. Tomorrow already promising to be a brighter day. 

TBC

It's that time again! Thanks for reading! Now, come on don't be shy, tell me what you think! Til next time B reading U! 

Shogi Is a Japanese chess game where the game is won when the 'King' is captured. Unlike Western chess when the game ends when the 'Queen' is lost. But, like in western chess, you can also win by getting the other player to concede. For more Info you can look up 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Same as usual! Now, on with it...**

**The Love Of My Rose Hime**

**Eighth Rose: Hello, My Hime!**

**by**

**Nikkie23534**

**The Crescent Cafe Friday afternoon**

It was the day before the big Watanabe party and everyone was working overtime to get everything ready. Inuyasha had doubled her orders with all of her usual distributors, to ensure she had everything she needed. And, more helpers than she knew what to do with. Her grandmother and even Naraku and the kids helped out. Even though, Shippo and Souta did more taste testing than helping. "All right you two." Said Kagome, "You where put there to help box those desserts not to eat them all!" Turning to her husband, who was helping Juromaru lift some of the supplies into cafe's cooler van. "Naraku, will you say something to them, please."

"All right, dearest." He smiled and turned to his son and young brother in law. "Ship and Souta, less eating and more working. To the one who boxes the most without making a mess. Will get to go to McDonald's and order anything he wants! My treat!"

"Yeah!" Both boys went straight to work then.

Naraku smiled and kissed his silently fuming wife on the cheek, "What? They're working, now."

She punched him in the arm and turned so he wouldn't see her smile. Seeing Keade carrying a large tray Kagome came over to help. "Auntie, let me carry that, you know, Inu would have a fit if she saw you with such a heavy load." She scolded.

"Oh, it wasn't even heavy. You and Yasha worry to much."

"Well, it was to heavy for you, and you know it! Why don't you do something that makes more sense for one your age!" Piped in her brother, Kagome's grandfather, Hiko.

"You mean like you are, brother dear? Sitting on your butt watching the bread raise, or are you pretending to be a human timer?" She baited her brother.

"Now, see here little sister-"

"Don't you little sister me, you lazy blow hard-"

"All right, you to don't make me have to separate you!" Yasha scolded as she came in from the storeroom carrying a large box. "Grandma, Uncle Hiko is doing a good job. He is making sure the bread doesn't overproof. Uncle Hiko, the tray wasn't to heavy for her to carry." Yasha set the box she was carrying on the table. "Now stop act like babies and go back to work, please."

The two elder siblings 'humhped' and went back to their tasks. Yasha leaned over and whispered to Aoi and Kagome, "I gave them those jobs to keep them out of our and each others way, and they are still able to go at it!" They all giggled.

Out in front its business as usual. They where in the middle of the lunch crowd when the door opened again. Mai turned and smiled, "Welcome to the--" She stopped dead, when she saw who it was. He stood there dressed in a light gray Armani suit with a pale blue Hugo Boss silk dress shirt. Heero Takamoto, smiled and took off his Armani shades, "Hello, Mai, how are you, gorgeous?"

She gulped nervously, "Fine Mr. Takamoto." She looked back towards the kitchen, then turned to him again. "H- H- How may I help you today?"

He smiled at her nervousness. Yes, you could help me as a matter of fact. If would you be soon kind to tell Inuyasha I'm here. And, I would like very much to see her, please."

"I- I don't think-"

"Thanks right, don't think, just go and get her, sweetface." Just then Kagome came out to check on little Kanna, who Mai had agreed to keep watch over.

"Hey, Mai, how are you and Kanna doing out he-" she froze for a minute. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Heero smirked, "Well, good afternoon to you to Kagome. As you can guess I am not here to see you. I've come for my lady, not to see you."

"Inu's not here."

"Now, Kagome, you know it's not nice to lie. I know she is here. Now, you be a good girl and get her or I'll get her myself." It was at that moment baby Kanna feeling the tension in the room started to cry.

Kanna got so worked up, that Yasha came out to see what was going on. She knew Kagome was a great mother and would not let Kanna just cry. When she walked out she stopped cold, and stared with fear and hatred burning bright in her big violet eyes. "What do you want, Heero? I thought we made it clear to you the last time you came here, that you were not wanted around."

"Now, darling, I didn't come to cause any trouble. I just came to see you, and to let you know that I have to leave town on business. So, will be overseas for about 2 months, and I wanted to give you this to hold on to. Just so you can get use to the idea." He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box, and tried to hand it to her. Yasha folded her arms over her chest and looked at his hand like it was cover in shit. The smile he had been sporting dropped just a fraction. "Now, Yasha, I am trying to be nice here. I am trying to be a gentleman. Now, the least you can do is open it and look inside." When she still didn't move, he took a step towards her, and she took a step back and Kagome grabbed her baby and went in the back. A few minutes later she came back, this time with Naraku, Ban, and Juromaru in tow. Leading them was Keade. She stood in between Heero and her granddaughter holding a broom. "I believe you have out stayed your welcome young man. It's time for you to go."

Heero frowned as he regarded her then glanced at the 3 men standing behind her posed and ready. He then took a deep breath and smiled bowing to Keade, "Mrs. Fuma it was lovely to see you again." Then turning to Yasha. "Yasha, like I said I will be back in 2 months," he placed the box on the counter. "I will expect your answer then."

"I'll give you my answer now: **GO STRAIGHT TO HELL YOU FREAK!!!!! I will NEVER marry you! Not now, not ever!!!**

"You'll change your mind. I always get what I want, Yasha, always."

Naraku pulled Mrs. Fuma and Yasha behind him, and stood face to face with Heero. "And I will always be here to make sure you don't. Now if you don't want me to break you jaw I suggest you turn around and walk out. Never to return."

"Are you threatening me, Detective Mitsuo?" Heero smirked, "Because if you are, I just might have to have a little discussion with my father's friends the attorney general and the police commissioner."

Naraku laughed, "Ha ha ha! No, you see I am not Detective Mitsuo, he's out right now." Then he grabbed Heero by the by the lapels of his jacket, lifting he high off the floor. This caused Aoi and Yasha to grab him by each of his arms. "This is Naraku Mitsuo, former leader of the Knights of hell gang. And, I telling you to leave Yasha and my family the fuck alone. If you don't, I can guarantee you will end up missing!" With that he dropped Heero back down and smiled as he watched the man stumbled to the door, in a hasty exit.

Inuyasha let Naraku's arm go and then punched him in the jaw. "Are you out of your mind? Why would you jeopardize you're career and family over a piece of trash like him!" She yelled as she nursed her sore hand. "What do you think would happen to Kagome and the kids, if anything happened to you, you fool?"

"**Oww**, damn Inu. I almost forgot about that right hook of yours." Naraku said rubbing his bruised jaw, then he took Kanna from Kagome and kissed her little cheek. He walked up to Inu and kissed her on the cheek. "Inu, if it wasn't for the Higurashis, your grandmother and you, I don't know where I would be. You are just as much my family as Kags and the kids. And, I will always protect you!"

**The Takeuchi Mansion**

Rin came bursting into her father's bedroom while he was buttoning his snowy white silk dress shirt. Climbing on his big bed and began jumping up and down, she was in her underwear and cotton slip. In her hands she waved two different dresses. "Daddy, I can't decide, which dress do you like?" In one hand she held a soft pink silk dress with matching slash, and in the other was a light blue creation made of Egyptian cotton, with small white rose buds all over it. "Well, daddy which one? Which one?" She jumped and yelled excitedly.

"Well, let's see." He stood back to study the different styles. "I like both of them, and you look adorable in both. It's a hard discussion." He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes in thought. "Ah, I got it! Since you're going to be Sango's flower girl. Why don't you go with that theme, and wear the blue one?"

Rin studied both dresses, then smiled and jumped into her father's arms. "I knew I could count on you to make the perfect choice, daddy! Thank you!" She jumped down and ran out the room to her own. In the hallway, Sesshomaru heard her and his father greet each other. A minute later, Touga's large frame filled the door. He wore a simple tailored double breasted black Dolce & Gabbana suit with a pale blue silk dress shirt. His knee length silver hair was combed back away from his face.

"Hello, my boy. Almost ready I see." He chuckled at Sesshomaru half dressed state. He knew his son was not looking forward to the evenings events. In fact, the only reason he was even going was 1) Rin wanted to go and 2) Sango had threatened him with bodily harm. "Stop stalling! The sooner we get there the sooner, Tokio can get you hooked up-Oh- I mean we can leave." He tried to hide his amusement at the black look his son cast his way. 'Oh, if looks could kill I'd be a dead man!'

"I'm not stalling. Unlike you, I take a certain amount of pride in my appearance."

"Are you saying I look sloppy, boy?" Touga frowned.

"No, father, I am asking why you what is wrong with your hair?" Sesshomaru inquired as he sat on his bed and put on his shoes.

"Oh, well, that's why I'm here." Holding out a black silk hair tie. "Would you mind?" Sesshomaru smiled and took the tie, and motioned for Touga to sit. Picking up his brush from his night stand, Sesshomaru made a ponytail high on his father's head; than secured it tightly with the tie. "All done? Thank you, son." He stood and walk to the door, "I'll go and see if Rin needs any help getting dressed. Don't be to long, all right."

"Yes, father. I'll be down directly. Tell Myoga to bring the car around, will you."

"Which one?"

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called.

A minute later Rin ran in the back of her dress undone and her hair ribbons and shoes in her hands. "Daddy help!"

"Come here," he motions to her to sit on the bed. "Rin which car should grandpa pick for us?" She thought hard for a minute, then smiled.

"The big one with the TV and the dvd player!"

"Dearest," said her grandpa, "they all have TVs and dvd players in them."

"The one with the pretty light brown seats and big tires and the window in the top!" Sesshomaru smiled, he knew which one she wanted. It was the 2006 Silver Cadillac Escalade. Out of all the cars they owned, Rin loved this one. She was with him when he went to buy it and she claimed it for herself. Another reason why she liked it was her mother didn't want to ride in it. She said it was to big and clunky, to that Sesshomaru said "I'm not buying it for you, so you have nothing to say about it." And that was the end of the discussion, from that time on Rin always wanted to ride in it.

"You hear the lady, father, tell Myoga we'll be taking Rin's car."

**Sunday, Miyazaki Gardens**

Yasha and crew had just finished with all the prep for the party. She was in the kitchen, with the exclusive clubs wait staff. She was giving them last minute instructions, when Tokio and Sango walked in.

"Hello, Yasha dear, I just wanted to tell you how wonderful everything looks, and to introduce you to my daughter, Sango. Sango this is Inuyasha, culinary genius!" The two young women bowed to each other.

"Hello, Inuyasha, my mother has said nothing but great things about you. At first I thought she had gone senile, than I thought you paid her! But, now I can see that the praise was well deserved! You've done an excellent job, thank you!"

"It was my pleasure, and congratulations on you upcoming marriage, I wish you long life prosperity and happiness" The two bowed to each other again when Takihiko walked in.

Smiling he said, "Well, young lady, my wife was certainly right about you! Everything looks fabulous! You are worth every penny!" He handed her a small envelope. "I put a little extra in here for your time and trouble. I know this was a rushed job and we appreciate all your hard work!" Yasha bowed low to him as she took the envelope. He smiled than turned to wife and daughter, "my loves, our guests are arriving, we need to take our places."

"Oh right, thanks daddy. Is Miroku here yet?"

"Yes and he's looking nervous. Your brother is picking on him." He said with a smile. "He's telling him that you have come to you're senses and refused to marry a pervert like him."

"Ohhhh Kohaku! I'm going to kill that little bum!" The family walked out leaving Inu and her team to their job.

The evening was in full swing when Sesshomaru, Touga and little Rin arrived. As soon as they walked in the room they where met by Sango, Miroku and Kohaku. They chatted for a while before they were joined by Sango's father. "Touga! Sessho! Glad to see you both could make it! And, don't tell me this is little Rin? Why look at you! You're practically a lady!"

Rin smiled and thanked him for the compliment. "Taki, you're looking well. It's nice to see my sister is taking good care of you." Touga said, "It's a good thing you hired that cook, or she would have killed you years ago with her cooking!" Sesshomaru, seeing oncoming danger tried to warn his father, but it was to late. POW Touga was rewarded with a slap to the back of his head for that remark. "Hello, Toki, nice to see you dear sister." Touga said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm, I'll bet!" She smiled as she turned to her handsome nephew and pretty niece. "Hello Sessho, Rin what a pleasure to see you both. Oh, Rin what a lovely dress!" She said as she held out her cheek for Sess and Rin to kiss. "My Sessho, you look more and more like father everytime I see you!

"Thank you Aunt Tokio."

"And, Rin. My goodness you are Megumi's twin when she was your age. You'd better keep an eye on her Sesshomaru. She's promising to be quite the looker!"

Sesshomaru frowned as Rin giggled, "Thank you Auntie Toki!"

The meet and greet hour was coming to a close when, Tokio went to inform Inu that they were ready for dinner to start. "Yes, ma'am, we are ready as well. Your guests can take their seats, and I send the waiters out to take orders" Tokio smiled and left to take her seat. The waiters went out. Yasha and cafe crew along with Kagome, Aoi and Naraku who volunteered to help fill the trays waited for the first table's orders.

The night had been a raving success. All everyone could talk about was how great the dinner was, and several of the guests kept asking Taki and Tokio for the name of the caterer. Even Sesshomaru enjoyed his meal. Usually, he was a very picky eater. He would only pick at his plate, and nibble at choice pieces. But, even he had to admit dinner was of excellent quality.

After dinner, the Crescent cafe staff wheeled out dessert tables and placed at different angles of the room. This was so guest could stretch their legs and mingle. Along with the dessert carts, Yasha then brought out her masterpiece and rolled it to the middle of the floor. It was a 3 tier creme filled cake to be served with the champagne. The bottom layer was a pure white cake with raspberry creme filling. The bride to be's favorite. The next was a lemon cake with butternut creme filling, which happened to be the groom to be's favorite. The top was a pure chocolate sensation with hazelnut creme filling. Yasha made that the top layer because according to Mrs. Wantanabe, both Sango and Miroku had a shared weakness for chocolate. So, Yasha made the top tier chocolate, as a symbol for the life they will share. Yes, all in all the party was a success and Mrs. Watanabe was a very happy customer, as she leaned over to her husband and whispered "She was worth every penny, indeed!

It was also at this time that Sesshomaru found himself surrounded by a thong of single marriage hungry voltures- I mean ladies! News of his pending divorce spread like wildfire, and now every eligible single woman within the country's radius was after the brass -- or should I say gold ring! It really was starting to get on his nerves. And, his father didn't make matters any better either. The old coot disappeared and took Rin with him, so there would be no escaping for him. 'That old dog!' Sesshomaru sneered as he remembered his father's retreat. "You know Sessho, Rin looks kind of thirsty. Come on my dear and grandpa will get you a drink!" With that he picked up Rin and wasn't been seen since! 'I'll get that old fart for this!' he thought to himself, as he listened to the woman next to him drone on and on about something he could; careless about. Suddenly he heard what sounded like his Rin cry. He excused himself, much to their disappointment, and started for the bar where he knew his father and child were. As he reached them, something to his right caught his eye and his nose picked up a faint scent of roses. He turned he head to see the form of a small young woman with long jet black hair done up in a French knot. She was wearing a chefs coat and heading towards the bar to outer hall. He turned back to his distressed daughter.

After bringing out the cake and cutting it for the family and guests she decided to take a little break. She was exhausted. Happy, that she was able to pull off such a great feat as putting together this party in no time flat. But, she was drained. She was on her way to the ladies room to powder her nose and splash some water on her face. As she passed by she heard a little girl crying.

"Waaahhhhhhh!!! M- m- my d- d- dre- ss! Dad- dy! Gr- gr- gran- grand- pa- a- a my my dr- dress is is ru- ruined- d- d!" Rin had been standing next to her grandfather and her Uncle Takihiko when a careless woman bumped into her and caused her to spill her fruit juice on her pretty blue dress.

"Oh darling, it's not ruined it will be just fine" Said Touga, trying to comfort the crying child. But, Rin, could not be consoled. She cried even harder as she saw the stain get bigger. But, though her tears she heard a voice that she'd never heard before.

"Rin, sweetie it is all right. I'm sure Jaken will fix it. If not, we will get you a new one, all right?"

"Oh, that's nothing to cry over. A big brave girl like you shouldn't be crying over something as little as that." At the sweet sound of her voice Sesshomaru's heart started beating faster. _'No, it couldn't be.'_ "If would you like, big sister to help you take that nasty stain out so it can be pretty again?" Rin nodded and Touga smiled in thanks to the young woman. Sesshomaru was frozen in place, afraid to turn around. Afraid that his mind and ears were playing with him. His father confused by his sons startled expression turned to the woman.

"Yes, whatever you can do would be appreciated." Turning to Rin, "Dearheart, Why don't you go with the nice lady and see if _Miss-Miss_?"

"Shinta." Sesshomaru stopped breathing all together. _'Sh- Sh- Shinta!'_ Sesshomaru turned his head as Rin took her hand and went to the bar.

"Excuse me," she said to the bartender, "May I have a bottle of soda water, some salt and a clean towel?" After gathering these items, Inu took Rin into the ladies room.

"Sessho? Sessho? Sesshomaru!" He was shaken out of his stupor by Touga's voice. He turned to look at his father. "Son, what is the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Gripping his father's arm, "Dad did you see her? Tell me you saw her, Dad, Please tell me she was right here, just now!"

"Who, son? What are you talking about?"

"I think he means young Miss Shinta. The girl I was telling you about. You know, the one Tokio found to cater this party after those people canceled on us."

Staring at his uncle, "Shinta? Her name is Shinta?"

"Yes, a very unique girl, with an equally unique name. One Miss Inuyasha Shin-Hey where is he going?"

Turned and pushed his way to the hall, once there he rushed to the door of the ladies room. Inside he could her them Rin's voice laughing and asking a million questions and her voice. The voice he had been dreaming about. The voice of a child, now matured into the sweet low tones of a woman. He listened and waited. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened. Out came a happy Rin. Her dress now cleansed of the offensive stain. On her head a crown of roses that used to be in the vase in the ladies room. "Look, daddy! Look what Yasha made for me! Isn't it pretty!" He nodded, fore he didn't trust his voice. Then the door opened again and out she came. Sesshomaru could have died on the spot. There she was. That same ebony hair. The same soft creamy golden skin. The same sweet gentle scent of fresh roses. And those eyes. Those same haughtingly beautiful purple eyes. Those Amethyst gems that haughted his dreams. His Rose hime! His Inuyasha!

"Oh, Rin you almost for got you're ribbon. Here give me your arm and I'll tie it on for you."

"Thank you Miss Yasha!" Looking behind her, Rin smiled. "Miss Yasha this is my daddy, daddy this is Miss Yasha. She's my friend!" Yasha finished tying the ribbon and looked up, and gasped. Silver hair and golden eyes. It all came rushing back to her. Every dream she'd every had since childhood. Her silver boy prince, now a man.

Tears filled her eyes as she feared she was dreaming again. Slowly, she reached out her hand and touched his cheek. At her soft touch, leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. "Ses- sho- Ma- ru? You're real! You're really real!"

Opening his eyes Sesshomaru smiled, "Hello, My Rose Hime. _Hello!_"

**TBC**

**Whew! That took a lot out of me! So, there you have it they have been reunited, I hope you guys like it tell me what you think! This chapter is for all of you that Sess and Inu kept waiting! Love you all, til the Ninth Rose B reading U!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**The Love Of My Rose Hime**

**Ninth Rose: Reunited Their story**

**by**

**Nikkie23534**

**The Crescent Cafe 11am. 2 weeks later.**

Things have been progressing pretty fast and furious for the crew at the Crescent. Ever since the party word of the cafe had spread like wildfire. Soon, Inuyasha had more notoriety than she knew what to do with. It seemed like everyone wanted them to handle their parties and special events. They were even the focus of good size article in the morning and evening editions of Yomiuri Shimbun and The Asahi Shimbun, new business section. Plus a couple of paragraphs in the Mainichi and Nihon Keizai society page. It had gotten so busy that, Kagome and Aoi had started helping 2 days a week. Souta came in on vacations and holidays and after school, when he didn't have sports practice. Even Naraku pitched in, when he had the time. Inu had even hired 3 more people to handle the extra work load. There was Kira, a hyperactive 19 year old college freshman, at Tokyo U. She had brown hair with bright yellow and orange streaks. In addition, she was also Kisa's little cousin. Then Jakotsu, younger twin brother of Bankotsu, older brother of Renkotsu. His is, to put it kindly, gender confused. Somewhat girlie in his mannerisms, he was often the butt of a lot of criticism and mean jokes. Even so, he has always had a very soft spot in his heart for Inuyasha. This often gets him on the receiving end of Yasha's fist. And, sometimes Juromaru. And, lastly there was Monica Tezuka. A dark haired, tawny eyed cutie with glasses, due to her mixed parentage. She had been living in Boston, MA, with her mother until she was 15. After, she came to Japan to visit with her father and never left. At 26 years old, she was the oldest member of the crew. And had quickly become like a mother hen to the group. She always had a funny anecdote for any situation. She and Inu hit it off from the first meeting!

And, the restaurant wasn't the only place things were progressing. After the party, the crew started to notice a new regular customer. A tall well built, well dressed visitor with long silky silver hair, hanging around the place. He would just pop up at odd times of the day, and during those times Inu seemed to be more flustered. Usually she was calm and cool as a cucumber. But, whenever he came in, for some reason Inu became slightly uncoordinated. She would make little careless mistakes. Like when she mixed up baking soda with baking power for a simple bread recipe, or when she dropped a whole tray of sweetened rice cakes on the floor. Almost everyone was quite amused by the new and confused Inuyasha! Almost everyone.

The doorbell chimed, and in he glided. Monica looked up from her counter check, "Welcome to th- Oh! How ya livin' **_big boy_**?" She smiled at the slightly confused look in his eyes. Then laughed when he shook his head and smiled.

"Is there something in your mental capacity that prohibits a simple '_Hello_'?" He said as he reached the counter. Leaning over the counter, he continued. "It must be a side effect of being raised in the wilds of America," he smiled.

"Don't knock the mental capacity of a girl from the American wilds, until you've tried her!" She laughed, "You got to have a sense of humor, when one looks like me!" She sighed and puts the back of her hand against her forehead, "It's so hard being a **_sex symbol_**!" He smiles at her nonsense _'It's so like my love to work around people such as these!'_. Just then Kisa and Juromaru walked out from the kitchen, with more supplies for the counters. Kisa smiles when she sees him, but Juro's eyes narrowed and he frowned deeply. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded at Kisa, but only stared at Juro.

"Hey there, Sesshomaru! Long time no see!" Joked Kisa, following his line of vision to an angry looking Juro. Kisa then smiled apologetically at Sesshomaru.

He waved it off, than pointed towards the kitchen. "Is she busy?"

** "Mm-Hmm!"** Juro said testily as he put the cakes and breads in the glass counters. This drew Kisa, Monica, and Sesshomaru's attention.

"Yeah, she is, but I think she could use a little break." When Juro got up the block him, but Monica called him to help her. "Ban and the guys are out on deliveries, so why don't you go on back there," said Kisa. He nodded at her again, and headed towards the back. When he opened the door, he couldn't help but smile at the wondrous sight before him.

There she was. Her back was to him. She was standing on a step stool. Presented with her prefect profile, he could see lines of concentration etched on her lovely brow. Her steady hands painstakingly working to add delicate little roses to the top tier on the huge cake on her worktable. She straightened up and stepped down to take a better look at her creation. As soon as her foot touched the floor, she was grabbed from the back by strong arms, that encircled her tiny waist. **"Aaaaaaaahhhh!"** she screamed. She relaxed, when she heard a deep chuckle close to her ear. Pushing him away, Yasha went to the sink to wash her hands. "Damn it, Sess! If you don't stop doing that, I'm gonna tie a bell to your ass!!!!" She grumbled as he walked up behind her. "A few more times and my hair will be as _**white**_ as yours!" He turned her so that she was facing him.

Sess smiled at her. She was an absolute mess, and he loved it. Her chef's coat was covered in flour and a few frosting smudges. Long silky strands of her hair escaped the tight bun that was affixed a top her head. A little speck of pastry batter was smeared on her right cheek. "Now that would be a tragedy!" He smiled as he reached up and started to remove the pins from her hair. Enjoying the way those lovely tresses felt as they slipped through his fingers. "Because, I happen to love your hair the color it is now." He held a lock in his hand and raised it to his face, to inhale it's fresh scent. He kissed it before releasing it to retrieve yet another pin from her hair.

The feel of his fingers sent uncontrollable shivers of pleasure down her back. She closed her eyes, momentarily giving into the feeling of those strong yet gentle hands in her hair._ 'God, he feels better in person than in any of my dreams! A man like him could really get a girl in trouble!'_ Suddenly there was a loud bang that caused the 2 to jump. They turned to find a totally miffed Juromaru in the doorway behind them. He walked in and placed the empty trays down on the table, then sat down at the table and started to work on the cake Yasha was decorating. "Um, thanks Juro," she said as she starts to redo her hair, pulling the silken mass back and pinning it. Sesshomaru stared coldy at Juro as he stares back. _'These 2 are going to drive me crazy! Really I'm growing tired of this little pissing contest!'_ Looking to defuse the situation, Yasha turned to Juro. "Hey bud. Do you mind going to the storeroom, and bringing me 4 more buckets of font icing for the smaller cakes. I need 2 pint of blue, a pint salmon, and a pint light green. Oh, and bring four more packages of the tier columns. The ones with the swan bases." Juro, never taking his eyes of Sesshomaru, went to do her bidding. She watched saddened as he stormed out.

"Yasha?" She turned to Sess. He was staring at her intently, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"Huh?"

"What is going on between you and him?" He asked rather stonily.

She frowned at his tone, "What do you mean?"

Sess sighed, "I think you know what it is I'm asking you, don't play the coy or confused coin with me. I want to know. What are your feelings for that character?"

Yasha's back went rigid, and she mirrored his stance. "First off his name is **Juromaru**, not _'that character,'_ and he's one of my if not my closest friends! He's like a brother to me and I will not have anyone talking bad about him. Not even you, Sesshomaru. Juro's been through a lot, and he has always been there for me when I needed him. So, I want you to try and be nice to him."

"I am not the one who has a problem. He's the one that keeps staring at me, like he want to start something. If he does, I fully intent to finish it!"

She sighed heavily, she walked up to him and unfolded his arms. Then she wrapped his arms around her and pressed against him. Looking up at him, she smiled. "I'll have a talk with him, Sess. I just want you and him to become friends. Somewhat. Juro's like a brother to me and I love him like a brother. Please tell me you understand that."

Smiling, he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "For you, my hime, and only you I endeavor to shall try. But, I cannot and will not promise anything."

_'Well, I guess that's better then nothing.'_ She thought with a smirk. "Hey, what brings you here today, anyway?" She asked, remembering that he just showed up unexpected as usual.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. I have something for you." He removed one arm from her waist and reached into the breast pocket of his suit. He pulled out a pink envelope, "this is for you, my dear." He handed it to her. She took it and turned it over. She smiled when she saw her name, written in large and bold childish scrawl:** Miss Inuyasha Shinta.** Opening it she read the context:

**You are invited to a dinner to honor **

**Rin Takeuchi's sixth birthday **

**This Saturday nite at 5 PM.**

"So, I'm invited to a party, am I?" She laughed. "And, you're playing **_errand boy_**, huh? Well, you may inform Miss. Takeuchi, that I will be more than happy to attend such an elegant affair. And thank her for thinking of me, and that I would be honored to attend."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck as he purred. "Thank god you said yes. If you hadn't I was afraid I would have to kidnap you," he said in a very seductive tone that caused her to tremble slightly. He chuckled at the small tremor that emitted from her. Taking advantage of the mood, he liked the soft sensitive skin just behind her ear and stroked one hand slowly down her spine. Yasha gasped at the combined torture of his fiery touch, _'Oh god!!! There go those hands of his!! Oh, have mercy, those **HANDS**!!!!!!'_ Mindlessly, Inuyasha leaned into his touch. Loving the feelings that he was creating with those hands, not to mention that devilish tongue of his. That warm organ had left her ear and started a moistly sensual trail across her jaw line to the corner of her sweet mouth. Slowly, it caressed the perfect full line of her succulent lips, causing a very passionate moan to erupt from them. Thus, granting him access to the tantalizing recesses of her honeyed oral cavern. Yasha, clung to him for dear life, as she return his impassioned embrace. Her overloaded mind barely able to register, as he began to backing her up across the kitchen. She felt herself leaned up against the solid form of the wall.

Suddenly, a wild panic ran through her. A memory of an incident not long ago. The gentle hands caressing her, in her mind became rough and unyeilding. In her mind, they were no longer the tender hands of her love. They were hurting. They were cruel. They were painful. A surge of horrible terror ripped away the warm and wonderful feeling that had been there, only to replace it with sinister dread. _**'No!'**_ Her mind screamed, as a feeling of being trapped. No way out. She started to struggle a little, but he paid no mind. Instead, the kiss only intensified, setting off a streak of fear in her. _'No, let go!'_ Her terrified mind screamed for release and she pushed against his chest. Sesshomaru felt the sudden change in her. Confused, he relinquished his exploration of her mouth; but not his hold on her. Gazing into her eyes, he was shocked by the look of sheer terror reflected back at him. _'What in the world?'_ He thought. But, just as he was about to voice his concern; a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from her. Sesshomaru came face to face with a very **_VERY_** angry Juromaru Todou.

Inuyasha came to her senses just when Juro had pushed a bewildered Sesshomaru halfway across the room. He was about to advance on the confused man when Inu stopped him, in time. Inuyasha ran in-between the 2 men. Putting her hands against Juromaru's chest she pleaded, "Juro, stop it! Don't you dare move. He wasn't hurting me, Juro, please just stop!" Looking behind her, Inu saw that Sess had come to his senses and was now angry. He was staring at Juromaru, with the promise of violence in his eyes. He was about to approach the upstart that dared not only to put his hands on him, but he was keeping him from his InuYasha. And, no one kept Sesshomaru Takeuchi from what was rightly his!

"Move Inuyasha. Apparently your friend has some sort of problem with me, and I intend to settle it!" He sneered angrily.

InuYasha did not move. Instead she reached up and framed Sess' face in both her hands, forcing him to look at her. She stood on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. The lips that had just a second ago, promised her heaven. "Sess," she breathed. "Please, my dearheart, please for me let this go. You must forgive him, please. He only though he was protecting me, please."

"Protecting you? From me? Yasha, I would never hurt or allow anyone to hurt you ever. You understand that don't you?" He assured.

"I know that, but he doesn't. Please. Just trust me on this, I'll talk to him, I'll get him to understand. As you said, he is my friend." Her huge purple eyes pleading with him to grant her request. Pressing herself against him, she whispered "Is there anything I should bring with me to Rin's party? Is there any special treat that she likes?" She purred up to him trying to get him to calm down by changing the subject.

Sighing, Sesshomaru knew what she was doing. At the feel of her lips against his, the anger did subside just a tad. 'I have a feeling that I will lose just about every argument this way,' he smirked to himself. Looking into her eyes, 'Yup! I'm so dead!' Smiling he leaned and kissed her once more, ignoring the seething death glare from the man behind her. "I'll send Myoga to pick you up say 4 o'clock? It takes about 45 minutes to reach the mansion from here. And you needn't bring anything but your beautiful self. Be sure to ask your grandmother if she is able to attend."

"I'll be sure to ask her, but Saturday night is bridge night at my uncle Hiko's. I'm not sure she will want to give up her weekly chance to embarrass him," She giggled. "And you don't need to have anyone come to get me. I do have a car, you know! I can and will drive myself! Now, what does Rin like? Rice balls? Sushi Oh, dumplings?"

Smiling, Sesshomaru shaking his head "Tempura, she loves tempura, but I can assure you that Jaken will already have some made for the dinner."

"No, tell him I would like to make the tempura for her. Veggie, meat, or seafood?"

Sesshomaru had to admit, he liked the feisty little baggage before him ... liked? No. He loved this complicated little woman/child in front of him. How could he not? She was the perfect compliment to him. Where he could be cold and aloof, she was warm and inviting. Where he was stone and stern, she was soft and yielding. She was yin to his yang, he knew it the moment he'd met her in childhood. And, that feeling had only gotten stronger after fate had reunited them. 'Be prepared, my little InuYasha, for I now that I have found you I will never let you go. You are now as you have always been mine!' "Well, if you insist. She like all of them, but Shrimp and Crab are her favorites as well as chicken, but not pork. Rin is allergic to pork."

"Right! No pork! Anything else?"

"Yes," he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "don't be late. Or else I will be forced to come and find you." With that he caught her delicate earlobe in his teeth and gave it a small nip. Causing her to squeal. "'Til Saturday night." And, then he was gone.

Staring at the empty doorway and sighing with longing, Yasha smiled as she rubbed her ear. _'Lord the man sure does love to bite and lick! He's just like a dog!'_ The drumming of a fingers on the table brought her out of her reverie. She turned to see the rather comical sight of a pouting Juro staring back at her. _'Oh, yeah! He's **ticked**!'_ She smiled and placed her hand on his broad shoulder. "I like him, Juro. He's not a bad man, and I can trust him. I love you for being so concerned about me, but you have to understand I have been dreaming about him...my whole life!" She put both arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze as she kissed the top of his head. "Please, I need you to be happy for me, Juro. Please, give him a chance. Can you do that? For me? Please?"

Looking up into her hopeful eyes. Suddenly he felt like a fool, a childish little fool. He let his powerful shoulders drop in defeat, before smiling at her and nodding "Hn!"

"Thanks, buddy!"

In his car, Sesshomaru started on his way back to his office. Halfway there his mind replays the memory of the past few minute with a soft smile. Then, he frowned, as he remembered her reaction as the kiss became heated. What changed her so drastically? She seemed to be afraid of him. No, not afraid... she was absolutely **terrified**! She struggled as though he was the devil and she was fighting for dear life. "What was it that scared you so much, Yasha?" As he drove he made a vow to himself to find out.

**_TBC..._**

That's it for rose number 9, tenth rose to follow soon. I think it's time for a little lemon/limeade. What don't you think? Let me know! B reading U!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form lay claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**The Love Of My Rose Hime**

**Tenth Rose: Rin's birthday and Yasha's Gift**

**by**

**Nikkie23534**

**Friday afternoon**

It was late Friday afternoon, and the cafe was in a low period. Inuyasha pulled off her chefs coat and put on her denim one. Grabbing her purse and keys, she turned to her friends, "Okay guys, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Ban, Mrs. Yakuta will be here in an hour to pick up her order."

"You got it, Yash."

Before InuYasha reached the backdoor, she found herself wrapped in the arms who she calls 'a complete nut'! "Oh Yasha, my dearest love, why must you leave without me? My darling, I shall accompany you to ensure that no harm comes to you my precious! Never fear, your Jakostu will always be here to protect you from the cruelties of the cold world outside!" Vows the handsome but strange young man, as he leans in to steal a kiss from her.

Ban, Ren, Kisa, Monica, and Juromaru watched the whole spectacle from their seats at the huge work table. Bankostu, resting his chin in his hand and a huge grin, as he awaited the usual reaction. _'5... 4... 3... 2... Oh yeah, here it comes!'_ **SMACK... BANG!** There were 2 hits. InuYasha hit Jakostu and Jakostu hit the floor._ "Stupid, creepy little sodomite!"_ Muttered Yasha as she left the restaurant.

Still laughing at his little brother's predicament, he turned to Juro. "Yo Juro, clean that fool off the floor, will you please?" Sighing heavily, Juro picked the unconscious man by the collar and dragged him into the storeroom. At the sound of his body being dropped on the floor, the group could no longer hold their laughter.

Twenty-five minutes later Yasha pulled into the parking lot of a huge shopping center in Shinjoku. She stopped in several specialty stores to order some things for her grandma and for the cafe. She picked out some new table cloths and curtains for the cafe. She picked up several bolts of cloth, that her grandmother had ordered. She went to the dry cleaners, then to a shop to order some new uniforms for the crew. That took the better part of an hour and a half. She was making good time. The last stop on her to do list was a little shop on her way home. She parked in front of the little red and white store that read: _**Emi's Antiques.**_ Yasha got out and walked in. When the bell above the door chimed, a heavyset woman with salt and pepper hair smiled and greeted InuYasha. "Hello Yasha dear. My you are looking more and more like your sweet mother everyday! How is that grandmother of yours?"

Yasha returned the kindly woman's smile, "Thank you, Emi-san, gram is doing just fine. She sends her best."

"Be sure to tell her hello, and say hello to that handsome brother of hers. You know, in his day, your uncle was quite a catch!" Giggled the elder woman.

_'Ewww.'_ Thought InuYasha as she grinned at the woman, _'nasty mental image, nasty mental image.'_ "I'll do that, ma'am."

"What brings you here today, sweetheart?" Emi-san asked as she moved behind the counter.

"Well, I'm looking for a very special gift, for a very special little girl. So, I thought I could find something here."

"Hmm." Emi-san thought for a minute, then she snapped her fingers. "You know I think I may have just the thing!" Quickly she darted back into her storeroom. A couple of minutes later she came back out with a box. Placing it on the table, she motioned for Yasha to open it. InuYasha reached inside and pulled out a large glass ball. It was a snow globe. The scene depicted inside was of a young girl with long dark hair, in a beautiful yellow and tan kimono. The girl was setting in a field, and had a bouquet of flowers in her hands and was accompanied by a large white dog. "It came in a few days ago, and I just didn't know where to display it. Pretty isn't it? It kind of reminds me of that old fairy tale. The one about the little princess and her dog guardian." Smiled the woman.

InuYasha was entranced. It was perfect! It did remind her of the old story, the one her mother used to tell her when she was a child. The story was that a thousand years ago there was an old King that had a very young daughter who he loved very much. One day the girl was kidnapped from the palace. Just when her captors where about to kill her. She was recused by a huge white dog, that had been walking in the forest. The old king was so grateful to the dog that he asked him to stay and guard his daughter, and the dog agreed. Yasha was so enthralled she hadn't realized that Emi-san had been talking to her. "Huh? I'm sorry Emi-san, what did you say?"

Emi-san laughed and repeated, "I said, it plays music. Turn it over and turn the key." InuYasha did what the woman said. Carefully she flipped the globe and turned the key. Turning it back over, she watch as the silver and white snow fell over the scene and heard the soft melody play. The song that played was _'Every Heart Minno no Kimochi'_ by Bo A.

"Yes, Emi-san, I'll take this."

**Saturday**

Sesshomaru got up a little early this morning. He had some things he needed to attend to, before helping to get the home ready for Rin's birthday dinner and Inu's arrival. He was met downstairs in the kitchen by his father and Jaken. "Well, good morning Son. Where are you off to this early?"

Picking up a piece of toast from the table, Sesshomaru poured himself a cup of coffee. "I have some things to take care of at the office, and I have to pick up a special gift."

"You mean to tell us, you hadn't bought the young miss a gift yet?" Jaken squawked.

"Of course, I bought my daughter a gift, you old fool." Sesshomaru frowned

"Calm yourself, Sesshomaru. Jaken didn't you say you still had to get a few things for dinner to night?" Touga reminded him as he finished off his breakfast.

"Oh yes Touga-dono. I best be off to the market, so I can get the good sales." Without another word Jaken grabbed his list and was about to leave when Sess stopped him.

"Jaken, don't forget that you don't have to make the tempura tonight."

"Huh!?" Both Touga and Jaken stared at him. "What?!? Son, you know how much little Rin loves her tempura. Why would you deny her, her favorite food on her birthday?

"Yes, young master, she it was the only thing she expressly asked for!" Squeaked Jaken, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"No, there will be tempura. It's just that someone else is going to bring it."

"Who?" Asked Touga and Jaken. Father and son both rolled their eyes and turned to Jaken. "What are you, an echo? Go to your tasks Jaken. You'll be informed later." Said Sesshomaru, "And remember that we are having a guest for dinner this evening."

Sigh "Yes, please excuse me." And he was gone.

"So," started Touga. "Who is this 'guest' that is coming tonight? And is this person the one that is getting the gift? Do I know her?"

Sesshomaru finished his coffee and placed his cup in the sink. "How did you know it was a girl?" Touga gave him a look that screamed _'Who are you trying to kid boy?!?'_ Lowering his head, Sess sighed in defeat and scratched the back of his head. "Yes, father, you have met her. It's Yasha."

Touga frowned _'Yasha? Hmm? Yasha? Oh!'_ "You mean that pretty little woman that did the food for Sango and Miroku's engagement party?"

"Yes, she is. And, Sango is having her make the food for the reception as well. But, tonight she will be our guest. Rin wrote her invitation personally," he smiled as he thought of how excited Rin was.

**Flashback: Last week**

Sesshomaru was his home study, he was going over some contracts that his secretary, Yura, had brought over for him to sign. He was just putting the last one in his briefcase when...

**_BAM..._** Sess was startled when the door had slammed open and in ran his little Rin. "Daddy! Daddy!" She ran up to him and jumped in his lap. In her chubby little hand, she waved a piece of paper in his face. "Daddy, I want you to give this to Miss Yasha! I want her to come to my birthday, daddy! When you go to see her again, you give this to her? Okay, daddy! She said she would bring me a gift."

Sesshomaru smiled, "I have already invited Yasha to your birthday dinner, Rin, and she said she wouldn't miss it for the world. But, what's this about a gift? And, just when did you talk to Yasha, little one?"

She gave him a huge grin, displaying the one tooth missing in the front. "She calls me! Miss Yasha called me just to talk to me! We talked for a long time to and I told her I would send her an invite to my party." She waved it in his face again, "Here it is daddy. Now make sure you give it to her!"

"All right, baby."

"Yeah!!!!!!!!" She jumped off his lap and ran out of the room singing "Yasha's com ing to see me! Yasha's com ing to see me!" Leaving her father shaking his head in amusement.

**End of flashback**

"So, I'll finally be able to sit down and talk to this young woman, eh?" Touga smiled at the disgruntled look on his son's face. Clearly Sess didn't like the thought of another man, even his father, trying to make time with InuYasha. _'Oh my this should make for an interesting evening!'_ Touga thought. _'I'm going to enjoy this!'_ "You mentioned something about a gift. What gift?"

Sesshomaru grinned and told his father he would just have to wait until tonight.

**Fuma Residence**

InuYasha was in her bedroom getting ready to go to Sesshomaru's place. She was setting at her vanity, brushing her hair when her Keade walked in. "Do you need any help, Yasha dear?" she asked as she watched her lovely granddaughter in the mirror.

"No, gram" she smiled, "I'm fine. Are you sure you don't want to come. Sess said the more the merrier and I really want you to meet Rin. She's such a little sweetie!"

Keade smile and shook her head, "And, Miss the chance to beat that foolish brother of mine, ha! Not on your life dearest. Besides, I teaming up with Naraku. We are going to kill Juro and Hiko. I'm sure there will be plenty of other times, of that I'm sure," she chuckled. Looking around the room, her eyes caught sight of the dress hanging on the closet door. It was a simple little red dress. It had short sleeves, the skirt was slightly flared, and the hem would reach to her knee. It had little pearl buttons down the front and tied in the back. "Is this what you're planning to wear, dear?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?"

Keade shook her head, "no-no dear, it's perfectly fine. It's just that I had never seen it before. Is it new?" She gave Yasha a knowing look.

Yasha blushed and looked at her hands, "Um ... well... I... It's... " She stammered, but stopped when she heard her grandmother laughing at her. "Oh, gram! Stop teasing me! I- I just want to make a good impression, that's all!"

Keade looked around the room again noting the many vases of different colored roses. Ever since that night of the party, they had been coming non stop! Everyday! So many in fact, that the were spilling over into different parts of the house! Keade smiled, "My dearest, if you couldn't tell by all this," she paused and waved her hand around the room, "the kind of impression you've made, you might as well give up now!" She laughed.

Yasha smiled as she fingered the flowers on the vanity next to her. "He is a might excessive, isn't he? But... "

"But, what?"

"It's all going so fast, gram? I can barely catch my breath. When I around him... I don't know? I feel things I've never felt before. Sometimes, he gets on my nerves. Like when he keeps showing up to the cafe, and sending all these flowers and little gifts." To show what she was talking about she picked up a small box and handed it to her grandmother. Keade took it and opened it. Inside, laying on black velvet cloth was a pair of beautiful pearl earrings. _'Oh, my!'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh Inu! They are breathtaking! This young man of yours certainly has exquisite taste!" Handing them back to her. "Does it bother you? Do you think he's trying to buy your affection?"

Shaking her head, she took the box from her and gazed at the earrings. "No. I know that's not it. I really think he's sincere. I just-"

Keade wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close to her heart. "If you know he's sincere, dearest, trust in him. Trust in what you feel." Turning her around to face her, Keade placed a kiss on Inu's forehead. "I can feel the difference in you when you talk about him. He's the one you've been waiting for all your live isn't he?" Patting her on the shoulder. "He isn't like him, so don't go projecting your fears onto him. I have a feeling that, that young man of yours is a rare catch. I know what I'm talking about! It's your time to be happy, dearest, take it!"

With tears shining in her eyes, Yasha hugged her grandmother tightly "thank you, gram! I love you!"

"I love you too, baby!" Inhaling sharply "now, I thought you should hurry up and get dressed and have a great time! Wish the little one, a most happy birthday; and be sure to bring me a piece of cake." She winked and blow her a kiss then left the room.

Looking at herself in the mirror. 'It's my time to be happy?' "I hope your right gram, I hope your right." She dabbed a little rose oil behind her ears and in her wrists. She pulled on her dress, and a pair of low heeled white pumps. Turning, she picked up her purse and Rin's gift and left her room. When she reached the front door, Yasha stopped then smiled. She put those things down on the table by the door, turned and ran back to her room. Going back to her vanity, she took the earrings out of the box and put them on. _'Faith!'_

**At the Takeuchi Mansion**

Sesshomaru walked into his home, in his hand he carried a small bag. With a soft smile on his face. He was about to go up to his room to change, when the door to the den opened and Touga stepped out.

"Hello son, where did you get off to? That little terror of yours has been driving poor Jaken so crazy, that I had to send her to her room. I told her not to come out until I came for her."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "She's just excited. I'll go and talk to her, dad."

'Dad?' Touga tilted his head to the side, then he noticed the bag. The bold orange lettering said **_Diama: Diamonds and Fine Jewelers_**. It was one of the finest jewelers in Tokyo. He smiled and asked, "What's in the bag, son?"

Sesshomaru smiled and said "You'll have to wait and see, dad, just wait and see." Then he ran up the stairs to his room, to hide the bag and change his clothes. He stopped to peek in on his daughter. He grinned when he saw her. She was laying in her bed, cocooned deep in the covers, fast asleep. Closing the door, he walked to his room. Once inside, he sat on his bed. Reaching in the bag he removed 2 boxes. Opening the first one, he smiled. Inside was the gift he had bought for the birthday girl. A pair of gold and diamond earrings, in the shape of cherry blossoms. Smiling he closed the box and put it back in the gift box he had purchased. Then, he reached in and removed the second box. He smiled and held it unopened to his lips. _'Tonight, my rose, tonight I intent to make you **mine**!'_

**_TBC..._**

_I think it's time for a little lemon/lime, don't you?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story in anyway.**

**To all that have hung in there from Roses 1-10, I love you madly, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! XOXOXO!!!! Now, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**_The Love Of My Rose Hime_**

**_Eleventh Rose:_**

**_Rin's birthday & Yasha's gift 2_**

**_by_**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**_The Takeuchi Mansion._**

The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed to announce that it was now 4 PM, and with it chimed the ranting of a very excited little girl. "Daddy! Daddy! It's 4 already, when is she going to get here?" Asked the little girl, as she bounced around the room from seat to seat. She wore a cream colored cotton dress with pink stripes and pink sash. Her hair was done up in her usual twin pigtails tied with pink ribbons. She looked up worriedly at her father, who was seated quietly reading his paper. "You don't think she got losted on the way here do you, daddy?"

He sighed and looked at her, "The word is _**'lost,'**_ Not _**'losted,'**_ Rin. And, no she is not lost. She isn't even late, since she's not due until 5." Her father said. Seeing her about to key up again for another round of nervous questioning, Sess cut her off. "Baby girl, why don't you go into the Kitchen and see if Jaken has everything prepared properly for our guest when she arrives." He smirked evilly as he watched her bounding off towards the kitchen. _'Ha! That ought to keep her busy for a while!'_ Once she's out of the room he consults his watch. _'Hmm. Maybe I should have had Myoga pick her up! No. She would have been pissed at me.'_ He smiles at the thought of InuYasha being mad. He'd seen it on there last date. _'That was a sight to behold,'_ he chuckled softly, as the memory played in his mind. Was had been about a week after they had been reunited...

_**Flashback**_

It was a gorgeous Friday afternoon; when Sesshomaru walked into the cafe, to invite Yasha to join him for dinner the next evening. It was at his favorite restaurant the Hana. It was a famous restaurant in Shinjuku, that served Japanese dishes in a traditional way. He had rented a very private room so he could wine and dine, and maybe sneak a little adult action.

He had picked Yasha up at her home. Keade opened the door she froze. _'Oh my!'_ Her face turned bright red, _'So this is Yasha's dream prince! Woo! If I was only a few years younger...'_ She stared so long, that she was startled when InuYasha spoke to her. "Well, gram are you going to let him in, or stare at him all night?"

Sesshomaru just cleared his throat to keep from laughing. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Please come in, Mr. Takeuchi." She stepped aside to allow him access, and to remove his shoes. Sesshomaru bowed and handed her the largest of 2 bouquets of bright flowers he'd been holding. He gave the smaller one to InuYasha then removed his shoes. "Oh my, how beautiful! Mr. Takeuchi, you shouldn't have!"

"It's a great honor to meet you Mrs. Fuma and please call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru." She smiled, turning to Inu, "Yasha dear, can you please put these in some water." Yasha took them and left the room. While she was gone, Keade turned her appraising eyes towards him. "Well, Sesshomaru, will you be taking my granddaughter this evening?"

Sesshomaru blinked at the look on Keade's face, then it dawned on him. _'Oh I guess I would be the same way if and when Rin brings someone home to meet me.'_ "I am taking her to a very nice restaurant, called the Hana."

Keade eyes widened. The Hana was one of the best private Japanese restaurants in Tokyo. "Well, I trust you will show my granddaughter a very good time. And, that you will behave yourself, do you understand young man!" She ordered as she shook a finger at him in warning."

"Of course ma'am, you have my word!" Sess assured her.

"Hmm!"

"Gram! Will you stop berating Sess." She turned to him and apologized, "I'm so sorry about my grandmother. She's just being a snoop!"

"Hey!"

"It's all right, Yasha, I don't mind. She is actually very gracious."

They chatted for a little while longer, before they left. Keade making sure to wish them a good time also telling Sess to have her Inu home at a decent hour. Earning her a stern look from Yasha and a small smile from Sesshomaru.

An hour later, the 2 were being seated in a private room in the back of the dimly lit restaurant. They had just given their order to their personal waitress and were sipping on small cups of warmed sake. When Inu excused herself, for the ladies room. Sess had become a little impatient when she took longer than anticipated. When the waitress came back, he had asked if she'd seen Inu. To which she replied, "Yes sir, your companion is just outside the room with a young man." At this, Sess got to his feet and when to see who his Yasha was talking too.

Yasha had be on her way back from the ladies room when... "Yash? Is that you?" InuYasha turned to see a young well dressed man standing behind her.

"Hojo?! Oh my god! Hojo, it's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been?" Yasha said as she and the young man embraced. Hojo had been a friend of Kagome and hers, and she had not seen him since the graduated high school. They were still like that when Sesshomaru happened upon them. His face wore a stern expression, as he walked up to them. When Hojo saw him standing behind them, he released Yasha quickly and smiled. Yasha turned to see what Hojo was looking at, and smiled. "Oh Sess," she began, "this is Hojo, his an old friend o-"

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Our dinner has arrived Yasha. When your ready." He then took Yasha's arm. "If you will excuse us please." He then turned and lead an angry Yasha away, leaving a very confused Hojo to stare after them.

Once back in the room, Yasha rounded on him. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing out there?" She yell at a very calm and collected Sesshomaru, who just sat looking at her. He was a little surprised by her display of outrage. "I was so embarrassed! What in the world must Hojo be thinking! Why the hell did act like that?" Sess just sat there, admiring the vision before him. Yasha was standing over him. Her breath coming out in angry pants, that caused those magnificent breasts of hers to raise and fall rapidly. "He was just Kagome's old high school boyfriend!" 'My god! She's exquisite when she's angry,' he thought to himself. "Just what is your problem anyway?"

He smiled, shrugged his powerful shoulders, and simply said; "I do not like to see you in the arms of another man." It was only after Sesshomaru went to apologize to Hojo, that InuYasha finally forgave him.

**_End of Flashback_**

Sesshomaru was still reliving that episode when his father came into the room. Touga shook his head and laughed softly, startling his son. "Now, if that isn't the look of a happy man, I don't know what is!"

"Oh dad, I didn't hear you come in," he said a little embarrassed, having been daydreaming caught by his father. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, I just wanted to know if it was your idea to have, pumpkin, go and torture Jaken?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and lowered his head in amusement. He had completely forgotten all about the fact that he had sent, his little firecracker in the kitchen. "Is Jaken ready for a straight jacket yet?"

"No, not yet. I told Rin to get and work in her activity books until dinner." He sighed as he sat down. Picking up a section of the paper Sess wasn't reading, he sat back on the couch next to him. "So, I guess it won't be long before I get to meet that pretty little thing, that has bought that look on your face."

"What look?" He said, trying not to look innocent.

Smiling behind his paper Touga teased his only son. "You son, you have it sooo lucky, to have me for a father." Turning the page, he continued. "I would dream of doing to you what my own father did to me, whenever your mother was around. No siree! I wouldn't tell your InuYasha about all the embarrassing moments of your life like my father did me. Nope, not me! Like how you use to wet the bed until you were 8! Or, how you would scream like a girl when you were scared! Nope, I would never do that to you, my boy!" He was so into his little tirade that he didn't notice when Sess balled up the paper into a tight roll, got up, and smacked his unsuspecting father in the back of the head. **_"Oooooooooowwwwww!!!!"_** He yelled rubbing the back of his head. "What an ungrateful son you've turn out to be! And, here I am trying to reassure you. This is the thanks I get?" Fed up, Sess got up and left the room. As he walked into the den he heard he father yell after him, "Don't worry son! I won't tell her about the green monster, you swore lived in your closet!"

** "SHUT UP DAD!!!!"** Sess yelled slamming the door! But not before he heard his father's hearty laugh ringing through the house. _'Senile old dog! I should have him committed!'_

_**Quarter to five**_

It was now 15 minutes to 5, and little Rin wasn't the only anxious one. At around 4:20, Sess started checking and then rechecking the table about 20 times. Turning the floral centerpiece this way, then that way, then back again. He started berating Jaken about the cleanliness of the cutlery and the china they would be using. Demanding that the man remove all from the table and rewash everything! It got so bad that Jaken had to beg Touga to intervene. "Son if you don't stop this foolishness, I will tie you to a chair and leave you there all night!" When he was about to protest Touga yelled "**_SIT!!!!_** And don't you move!"

It was at this point that Sesshomaru finally sat down next to his daughter, who also got yelled at by her grandfather. Looking up at her daddy as he sat next to her, she smiled and asked, "You too, huh?" He nodded pitifully, as she patted him on the head.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. In his excitement, Sess didn't realize that the gate did not buzz. He opened the door and froze. His eyes widened momentarily in shock.

"Well, hello dearest. Aren't you going to let me in?" She smiled.

Sesshomaru recovered quickly, staring coldly at the woman before him. "Kagura! What are YOU doing here?"

Smiling she pushed him aside and entered. Just when she turned to answer him, Rin ran out. "Yay! Welcome Yas-" The little girl froze when she saw her mother in the foyer.

Kagura looked down at her, she smiled coolly. "Hello, Rin dear, happy birthday!" She leaned down to hug her. When Rin hugged back, she told her, "Careful dear, don't wrinkle me!" Rin apologized immediately. Kagura looked up at her frowning former father in law, with a fake smile. "Hello Touga- dono, my aren't you as handsome as ever!"

"Why thank you Kagura. And, you're as lovely as always." He said with a cold smile. Rin turned and stood just behind him.

Sess was seething at this point. 'How dare this cow! What is she doing here!' "Kagura, what are you doing here? We are about to have dinner."

"Well, it would seem that I'm right on time, doesn't it?"

"This is a private affair and you were not invited. Now, if you don't mind" He was about to show her the door when- _Buuuuzzzzzzzz._ The phone by the door buzzed. Sesshomaru looked at his watch. 4:55 PM. _'Shit! She's here, Damn, I didn't want Yasha to have to meet this snake!'_

Touga moved to answer. "Hello? Oh yes, my dear we've been expecting you. Hold on and I'll let you in." After hanging up, he turned his son and said in low tones. "Well, my boy, she's here. Let's just try to make something good out of a bad situation. Let's try to make Rin's birthday a happy one." He sighed and nodded knowing his father was right. Kagura was watching them closely _'There's something going on here!'_ She smiled slyly, _'And, I'm going to find out what it is!'_

Soon the doorbell rang again. This time Touga opened the door. "Well, hello! You must be InuYasha Shinta! It's a pleasure to meet you again."

Sess heard that sweet voice of his love, "Yes! It is an honor to meet you again Mr Takeuchi, sir."

"Please come in my dear, your arrival has been most anticapated! My I take those boxes from you, they look heavy."

"Oh yes thank you!" Yasha turned and saw Sess, Rin, and another woman she didn't know. Sesshomaru walk up to her took her by the hand and kissed her cheek. "Hello Sess. I'm I late"  
"No, my beauty, your right on time."

"Yasha!" InuYasha found her arms full with a bubbly happy little girl. "I'm so happy you could come, Yasha! How are you! I have been waiting all day for you to get here!"

Yasha smiled and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, little one! I got you a gift and a little something for dinner. You're dad told me that you loved tempura. So, I made you some!"

"Oh, thank you!"

_"Ahem!"_ Interjected a voice, coming from the woman just behind them. They all turned to see a rather put out Kagura in the back. _'Who the hell is this** BITCH**_, _and what is she doing here in MY house!'_ "Well, since no one is going to I guess I'll have to introduce myself." She reached out her hand and gave a cold smile, "Hello, My name is Kagura Takeuchi, Sesshomaru's wife, and you are?"

"Kagura-" Sess started to warn.

"Oh hello, I am InuYasha Shinta." Inu said as she returned her smile and handshake. "I am a friend of Sess' and Rin's. It's nice to meet you. But, I was told that you and Sess are divorced?" She said innocently.

"Well it's not final."

"Not yet... but, soon!" Said Sess as he pryed Rin off Yasha. "And, I do believe you were just about to leave weren't you Kagura?"

"Leave? But, it's Rin's birthday, Sess! I came to spend sometime with **_OUR_** child! You can't deny me that!"

He started to argue with her, when Inu intervened. "Sess! You can not just kick her out! She **IS** Rin's mother! She has every right to stay." Then she leaned closer to him and whisphered in his ear. "She looks like she's enjoying your discomfort. Don't let this ruin Rin's day, please. For Rin!" She smiled when he nodded. Touga standing behind them, was smiling. 'So the little girl from the hospital grew up to be a beautiful woman. Hmph! She seems to have a good head on her shoulders, from the way she is handling Sess and Kagura. Well, Megumi, it looks like our son pick a real winner this time!' At this time Jaken came out to announce dinner was ready when they were. "Oh the tempura" Yasha turned and took the larger box from Touga, turning to Jaken "Can you show me to the kitchen, I want to heat this up a bit."

"Oh no Miss, I can do that!"

"No. You must be tired from working so hard cooking everything esle! I don't mind. Let me help!" Yasha pleaded.

He was about to protest still when Sess stopped him, and told him to just let here help. Which he did. InuYasha followed Jaken to the kitchen trailed by Rin and Touga. Leaving Sesshomaru and Kagura alone. He turned to Kagura. "All right, just what the hell do you think your doing Kagura? I know you could careless about Rin or her birthday, so what do you want?"

"Come on Sesshy-"

"Don't call me that! You know I detest that name!"

"I did not come to argue with you **_SessHOMARU!_** Like I said I'm here for Rin's birthday, that's all." Walking into the livingroom, she strolled to the bar and poured herself a drink. "So, Sess, you didn't waste anytime did you? Who is she? Rin seems to like her."

"Don't you say anything against her! Unlike you, I have not been unfaithful or broken any vow to you! And, Yasha is a lady, and you will watch what you say to her. Do you understand me?." When she didn't answer him, he walked up to her and stood face to face with her. "I said, 'Do you understand me?'"

Kagura sneered at him and said yes. Just then Touga came in, "Dinner is served." Sess walked away from her and into the diningroom. Kagura was about to follow him when Touga reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'm watching you young woman, be aware of where you are. If you disrupt this day for Rin, or are disrespectful to InuYasha in anyway, it will not be Sess you have to deal with... It will be**_ ME!"_** With that he left the irrate woman to follow.

Dinner came and went with not much tension. Jaken, when Rin asked to join them, Kagura started to oppose, saying that it was not his place. But, Inu said it was a great idea and so Jaken joined them. Dinner had was winding down, and everyone was settling in the den for coffee and dessert. Jaken lit the candles on the cake, and brought it in on a rolling tray. Sess turned the lights down and everyone sang happy birthday to Rin, who was sitting next to Inu holding her hand. She blew out the candles and hugged them one by one. Then her father announced it was time for presents. Jaken was the first. He handed Rin a gift bag that had several books in it. Because Rin, like her father and grandfather, loved to read. Next, was Touga's gift. He placed the large box in her lap. She asked Yasha to help her open it. She gasped when saw it was a beautiful Geisha doll. Her painted porcelain face wore a gentle smile, and she was dressed beautifully in an ivory and gold kimono. Rin carefully handed her doll to Yasha to hold as she ran up to hug her grandfather. "Oh thank you, grandpa! She's so beautiful! Thank you!" Next was Kagura gift. It was a delicate mini English porcelain teaset. Rin smiled and bowed to her mother, "Thank you mother. It's very beautiful." Kagura smiled. When he father stepped up, Inu stopped him.

"Rin this is my gift, I hope you like it!"

"Oh, if it's from you, I know I'll love it! Thank you!" Kagura frowned as she watched her daughter interact with this strange woman. 'Who does she think she is?' Sess, Touga and Jaken watched as Rin pulled off the bow and ribbon, and wildly tore through the brightly colored paper. She opened the plain brown box marked "Emi's Antiques", and grinned widely. She pulled out the snowglobe and turned it around and around, admiring every detail of the artwork. She then turned her tearfilled eyes to Inu, "It's so beautiful. Thank you, Yasha, I treasure this always!" Then she hugged Yasha tightly, before showing her father and grandfather. "Look what Yasha gave me! It's got a girl and a dog inside! Look at the flowers, it's just like the story you read to me, daddy. The one that you said Grandmother used to read to you! About the Rose hime and her white guardian!" The 3 men smiled and marveled the detail in the art. Inu told her to turn it over and wind the key. Rin, with her father's help, did what Yasha said and was treated to the most wonderful sound. It took Rin a minute to reconize the song. "Listen daddy! That's our favorite song!" Running back to Inu, she pounced on her, "Thank you Yasha I love it!"

Yasha hugged her and told her she was welcome. Then Sess sat down next to Yasha and handed Rin, who was still sitting in her lap, her present. Rin gave her globe to Yasha to hold, and took the small box from her father. Opening the gift, and saw the diamond earrings. Tears came pouring from her eyes. "Oh daddy! They are just what I wanted!" Jumping from Yasha to Sess, she cried "This is the bestest birthday ever! I just love you so much Daddy!" Sesshomaru hugged her tightly, It was well worth the expense and the trouble of having Kagura show up uninvited, to see his girl so happy. But, soon it would end.

Kagura, who had been fuming about all the attention the other woman was getting. When she noticed that in girl's wild jumping around, she had broken one of the teacups. "Damn it, Rin, do you have any idea how much this costs?"

Rin jumped at the tone in her mother's voice. "I- I'm sorry mother."

"You're sorry? Is that all? Rin you need to be more ca-"

Sess stepped in, "Damn it, Kagura, she said she was sorry. She didn't do it on purpose." Turning to Rin, he soothed her. "Dearest, it's all right. It's nothing that can't be fixed."

Seething about his interferance, Kagura turned on him "You spoil her to much, Sess! He needs to learn to be mo-" She was stopped mid sentence when InuYasha accidently spilled her wine on Kagura's Crepe colored Donna Karen suit. **_"YOU IDIOT!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!!!"_**

"I'm so sorry!!!" Yasha said. Picking up some napkins she tried to help the irrate woman, but she jumped up and stormed off into the kitchen. Yasha followed after her, leaving a nervious and 3 very amused men behind.

Once in the kitchen Kagura looked in the cabinet for the stain remover that Jaken always had in there. Turning she saw InuYasha and frowned. "What the hell do you want? Haven't you done enough damage? Look at this, this will never come out! I ought to sue you for this! This suit is one of a kind!" Yasha simply smiled and went to the sink. She wet a rag and started to dab at the stain only to have Kagura slap her hand away. "Don't touch me you witch you-" She stopped when she saw Yasha's smile, and hissed, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're deal is, Kagura. Nor do I know what happened between you and Sess, and I don't care. But, what I do care about is that little girl. She was having a good time until you started ranting like a mad woman. And for what? A broken cup? Something that can easily be fixed." Yasha walk up until she had backed Kagura up against the wall. Standing face to face with Kagura, Yasha laid down the law. "I will not have you upsetting that sweet little girl anymore then you already have. Now, the way I see it you have a choice. You can either go back into the room and have a good time celebrating your daughter's sixth birthday. Or you can excuse yourself like a lady, and leave."

Kagura was insenced, _'Who dose she think she is?'_ Lifting her chin Kagura gave Inu a leveling stare. "And, if I don't?" She challeneged.

Yasha unfazed by the woman simple smiled. Then she balled up her fist, and sent it into the wall just inches from a Kagura's frightened face. "I think we understand each other now, don't we?" Yasha then turned and walk back to the livingroom, where she was meet by several curious gazes. Just as she sat down, they heard the front door slam shut, and Sess turned to see Inu smile. Raising one perfect brow in questioning, he waited for her to answer. "Kagura told me, when we were in the kitchen that she had something important she had to take care of. So, she had to go." Looking at Rin, she grinned. "She did ask me to wish you a very happy birthday, Rin, and to say sorry for leaving so quickly." The little girl smiled and continued to play with her snowglobe and doll. The diamond earrings her father gave her, sparkling in her ears. Turning to Jaken, "Oh mister Jaken, I'm afraid I made a small mess in the kitchen. If anything needs to be replaced of fixed please let me know the cost." When he started to say something, Yasha held up her hand and said, "No, I insist!" So Jaken left and went to see the damage in his kitchen.

As the evening went on Touga inform them that he was going to bed. Sess stood when his father did, "Good night father, I'll see you in the morning." Father and son embraced briefly.

Touga then turned his attentions to his granddaughter. Kissing her on the head he said, "Good night, my little pumpkin, happy birthday."

"Good night, Grandpa, and thank you for the doll!"

"Your welcome my little love!" Then he turn to InuYasha, who was standing to say good night. "It's been an absolute pleasure meeting you, my dear. I hope to see more of you in the very near future." Leaning over into her ear, he whisphered. "Just let me know if that boy of mine gets out of line. I'll set him straight!" Inu and Rin giggled as Sess growled. "My boy, if I was just a few years younger, I'd give you a run for you money!" He laughed again at the black look on his son's face _'Yup, that's definitly the look of a boy in love!'_ After kissing Yasha on the cheek he left the room. On the way to the staircase, he was stopped by a slightly paniced Jaken waving to him. _'What is this about?'_ Curious, he walked up to him and was about to ask him what was wrong, when Jaken told him to shhh him. juestering for the elder Takeuchi to follow him, Jaken lead him into the kitchen. "Jaken, what is the matter?" Then he looked to where Jaken was pointing. He then saw there was a small fist size hole in the wall. Touga's golden eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked at the damage on his kitchen wall. Then he grinned, _'I'll be damned! Yes, Megumi, our boy has finally picked a good one!'_ "Well, it was time to have the kitchen redone anyway!" He laughed as he walked out of the kitchen, headed to his room.

_**TBC...**_

_**I know there was suppose to be an intimate moment between Inu/Sess but the chapter didn't work out that way. Rose 12 will have some sweetness to it I promise! And, there will be a couple of confessions too! Thanks for reading- later!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story in anyway.**

**Warning: There maybe some lemon/lime action. Parental Guidance is advised.**

**Confessions will be made.**

_**The Love Of My RoseHime**_

_**Twelfth Rose: Sharing The Pain**_

**_By_**

**_ Nikkie23534_**

**The Takeuchi Mansion...**

It was 9:30 PM and the gathering had wound down to 3 people... Well, 2 and a very sleepy young girl. Rin sat snuggled up against a smiling InuYasha, as he father sat in a chair next to them. Smiling as the scene before him played itself out, _'I could really get used to this.' _Rin smiled happily as she continued to admire the globe.

"Yasha?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Thank you for the tempura was really good! And, for coming to my party!"

"Your must welcome, little one. Thank you for inviting me, I am having a very good time." Yasha kissed the sleepy girl on the forehead. She chuckled softly as she watched her stifle a rather large yawn.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru got up and walked to the couch. Crouching down next to his daughter, "I think it's time to find your bed, sweet girl. Come on, say goodnight to Yasha." He ordered gently.

Rin frowned, "But, daddy I'm not ti--red!" He protest stalled by a large yawn. "And, you said I could stay up la--te!" Both adults grinned as the girl let loose yet another yawn.

"Now, that will do young lady," he pretended to scold. "I did let you stay up later than usual. But, now it's time for bed. Your practically asleep now." Bending down he picked her up and started for the stairs. "Say goodnight."

"But, daddy my doll and my globe!"

Yasha stood and picked up all of the presents and carried them over to them. "I'll carry these things for you, if you don't mind." Rin nodded and Sess sent her a relieved smile. Then all 3 started up the long staircase towards her bedroom. Once inside, Sesshomaru laid the half asleep girl on the pink satin coverlet of her queen size bed. Yasha, after putting her burden down on the little table in the room, walked up to him and whispered. "Where are her night clothes?" Sess pointed to a large white crest of drawers. She went and looked through them, returning with a pale yellow nightgown. She saw that Sess appeared to be having a little trouble with one of the buttons. "Here hold this and let me do that." Without a word Sess allow Inu to undress and redress his child. Yasha then undid the girl's hair and braid it into long braid, tying it with one of the ribbons. After that she tucked the girl underneath the covers, and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, Rin," she whispered. Then, Sess came up and kissed the girl as well, "goodnight, my girl."

They were about to leave when a soft sleepy voice stopped them. "Yasha?"

They turned in the doorway, "Yes, Rin?"

"Can I come visit you at your restaurant, sometimes?"

Yasha smiled, "Of course you can. You will be more than welcome!"

Rin smiled, then asked. "Yasha? Do you like it here?"

Yasha laughed softly while Sesshomaru almost choked on his breath. Sensing where this was going, Sess, put the breaks on his girl, "That's enough, my girl, go to sleep!"

"Yes, sir." Yawning again. "Goodnight daddy, goodnight Yasha"

"Good night, Rin" answered the 2 adults. Closing the door, Sess turned to Yasha. "I have a very nice French cognac in the bar. Would you care to join me?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, sir?" Yasha laughed.

Giving her a devilish grin, Sesshomaru wiggled his brows taking her hand he said. "Maybe." They went downstairs softly laughing, unaware of the set of amused gold eyes watching them. _'Go for it son!'_ The man grinned as he quietly shut his door.

In the den, Sess closed the door to provide them some privacy. Sess went to the bar and opened the bottle, and poured 2 glasses. He walked back to the couch and handed 1 to Yasha, who smiled in thanks. They sat in sipping their drinks in compatible silence, watching the flames dancing in the fireplace. "Your very good with her. She's loves you a lot!" Said Yasha. "Divorce must be really hard on her."

Sess stared into the flames a moment longer. "No." He sighed. "Rin is taking the divorce in stride. In fact, she is taking it better than I am. It was living with Kagura, that was hard." He downed his drink and then went for a refill. Sitting the bottle down on the low table in front of them, her continued. "I- I let that woman have free reign here for far too long. I was used to her treatment of me, but- " Looking down at his glass in shame, he sighed "I... I turned a blind eye to what she was doing to Rin. It's inexcusable how I let that woman almost ruin that girl."

Yasha listened quietly, taking in all that he was saying. She reached over and touched his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Sess?" When he looked over at her she continued. "Why did you marry someone like her? I mean. You could have had any woman in this world, why her?"

He knew that question would pop up, he did think it would this soon. Sigh _'He goes.'_ "I met Kagura at a very low point in my life. After my mother's death I became a different person. I became sullen and withdrawn. I would lock myself in my room for hours and stare at my pictures of her and read the books that she used to read to me. The only thing that gave me solace, was a single dried rose I had tucked in the page of my favorite book. It marked the beginning of my mother's favorite story. _'The Rose Hime' _The rose was a gift from this pretty little girl I met in the hospital, the day my mother passed on." He smiled at the pretty blush that crossed her face at the memory of that rose. "As I grew older I grew more and more despondent. My world seemed to change. Everyone always seemed to want something from me. They all seemed to expect so much of me. I began to turn into myself. I even started to distrust my own father." No longer able to bear her soft touch, he stood and went to the window, staring at nothing. Yasha watched him closely. Damning herself for being so nosy, yet she could bring herself to stop him. She wanted to know, what happened to her silver prince. "It was my last year of college. I- I was on a holiday trip to Milan, with Miroku and another colleague of mine named Kenichi Tomahara. Ken was engaged to a fashion designer named Hitomi at the time. She gave him tickets to her runway show. I did not want to go, but they insisted. So, to shut them up I went. I was so bored by the whole event and I started to leave when I saw her. Kagura was very very beautiful. She had a captivating grace to her movements. She was enchanting. For a moment, she reminded me of-" He stopped abruptly, closing his eyes in pain and not wanting to go on.

Yasha, sensing his distress, went to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed herself tight against him. Placing her cheek against his broad back, she offered him wordless comfort. Feeling the warmth of her body, Sess stretched his arms behind him and held her close to himself. "She reminded me of you," he continued. "The long dark hair, the soft skin, the sweetness in her smile. I was hooked. Everyone else could see her for what she really was, but not me. All I saw was the image she reminded me of. I saw the image of the girl I couldn't get out of my head! The girl I loved! I was just looking at her outside appearance, not the money grubbing witch she really was. She did her homework too. She knew just what it would take to get me. I was such a fool!"

"What happened? What did she do?"

"She tricked me into sleeping with her by spiking my drink, then she told me she was pregnant."

"And you fell for it?"

At her tone, Sess turned in her arms to face her. "She showed me a pregnancy test. She swore on her knees that it was mine. I was so shocked I could barely think straight. All I could she was the image of my girl, my rose hime. So, I did what I thought was the right thing to do. I married her." Closing his eyes against the hurt in hers he went on. "Later on I found out that it was all a lie. The test wasn't hers. She'd taken it from a friend of hers and show to me. By the time I learned the truth, she was really pregnant with Rin. I couldn't leave her then." Opening he eyes, he held Yasha tightly, willing her to understand. "Then Rin was born. She was so small and so prefect. I fell in love with her. I thought, _'what the hell? Maybe we could make a go of it?'_, so I gave up on the image and locked you away deep in my heart. I tried to forget you. I was determined to put you out of my mind and concentrate on my family and my business. Then I discovered Kagura's true nature. That lies, the deceit. If I didn't know for sure that Rin was mine I would have thrown her out long ago." He exhaled as if to relieve himself of the burden in his heart and soul. "I could have put up with anything Kagura could have dished out, but when Rin told me that Kagura hated her." He sighed again. "That, I could not put up with! So, I decided to do something about it." Looking down into Yasha concerned face, he smiled. "Better late than never, eh?" Yasha smiled and laid her head on his muscular chest. They stayed like that for a while. The 2 of them just quietly enjoying the feel of the other.

They were startled by the sound of that huge clock in the foyer. Sesshomaru glanced at his watch, 11 PM. "Well, it's late." He said, not wanting to let her go. Fearing that if he did, she would disappear from his life again. "Why don't you stay here for the night?" She looked up at him when he said that. She silently weighted her options. Sess taking it completely wrong quickly added, "I didn't mean anything inappropriate! It's late and we have a lot of guest rooms here, and- "

She placed a finger to his lips. "I'll stay."

**The Higurashi Home...**

The house was alive with the laughter of the family, as they watched the elder pair of siblings argue back and forth. "You cheated, Keade! I just know you did!" He pointed accusingly at his smiling sister, then at his granddaughter's husband. "And you! You helped her, didn't you!"

Naraku held up his hands in an innocent gesture, and shook his head no. "Shut up you old fool," She yelled at him. "With the way you play, who needs to cheat? You lost fair and square, now stop being a sore loser!"

"HA!"

Just then the phone rang. Souta, who was playing a video game with Shippo, picked it up. "Mushi- mushi," he answered. "Oh hey Inu! Yeah hold on I'll take the phone to her." He walked up to the table where the adults where arguing. "Auntie, Inu's on the phone."

"Thank you Souta." Keade took the phone. "Hello dearest. How was dinner? Huh? Oh I see." As Keade talked everyone watched her facial expressions as she talked to Inu. "Okay dear, I'll see you in the morning. Good night, love." Hanging up the phone, she looked at all the curious faces. "What?"

"So how did Inu date go, with that young man?" Aoi asked.

"Did she have a good time?" Asked Kagome.

"What time did she get home?" Asked Hiko.

Keade calmly picked up the cards and shuffled them. "The dinner went well. Yes, she had a great time," the last she muttered, "she said she's staying the night." Silence. "Who's up for another round?"

"She doing WHAT?!?" Yelled Hiko. "Do you mean to tell us that your going to let that girl stay the night with a strange man?! Was old age rattled your brain, Keade? What are you thinking?" Turning to Naraku and Juromaru. "You boys, you go right now and retrieve that girl, this minute!"

When they started to get up, Keada stopped them. "Don't you two move one inch," said Keade. "Brother, InuYasha is a grown woman, I trust her to handle herself! Besides, Sesshomaru is a gentlemen. He would not take advantage of InuYasha in anyway!"

"How do you know? Heero was a gentleman to and look what happened!" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing when that hated name was mentioned.

Keade sighed. "This man is different, Hiko."

"How do you know?"

Keade smiled and said simply. "Her face lights up whenever she thinks of him. There is love there!"

**Back at the Mansion... **

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, when Inu walked back in. "Did you talk to your Grandmother?"

Yasha smiled and plopped down next to him. "Yeah, she's still playing cards. She and Naraku are beating Uncle Hiko and Juromaru, again." He laughs as he puts his left arm around her. They sat quietly for a moment longer, before Inu turned to him. "Sessho, I'm really glad you told me about you and Kagura. I really appreciate your trust in me."

"I just hope I didn't scare you off."

She snuggled into his chest, "Not a chance!"

"I'm glad your here with me, Yasha. I really am." Placing his finger under her chin, he raised her face and kissed her. Sess' tongue slid across her lips, as it sought access to the moist sweetness inside. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Yasha parted her lips; granting access to him willingly. They both moaned as the kiss got more and more passionate. Sess put his right hand behind her head, as his left one moved from her shoulder to the small of her back. Pressing her tight against him. InuYasha's right hand buried itself in his thick silky hair, while the other roamed up and down his strong back. Sesshomaru then reached down under her knees and lifted her legs into his lap. This allowed him to push a very willing InuYasha back down onto the seat of the couch. Sess tore his lips from hers only to press slow maddening kisses down her jawline, and on to her throat. Yasha, an impassioned moan spilling from her mouth, arched her back to give his lips better access to her neck. Her small hands tightened on him as she felt the hand under her knees move slowly up one of her soft thighs. It moved higher and higher, as Sess' mouth moved to the exposed skin of her neckline, and back up again. She turned her head slightly, when she felt that long wet tongue of his lap at the extra sensitive skin of her earlobe. She shivered in pleasure, "Oooohhhhhh, Sssssseeeeessssssssssshhhhoooo" She sighed as she pulled him closer. Sesshomaru, his golden eyes hot with desire, asked her a silent question. To which she cupped his face in her small hands and breathed her answer onto his warm lips. "Yes." Sess stood up from the couch and pulled her up on her feet. Once she was standing he scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to his room, kissing her as they ascended.

Sesshomaru, reached his door and kicked it open with his foot. He carried her through, then kicked it closed. Setting her down to stand in front of him, he framed her face in his hands. "Yasha. I need to know are you really okay with this?" He held his breath as he awaited her answer. Yasha turned away from him and walked to the huge bed in the far corner of the room. She took a deep steadying breath, she turned to face him. Sess watched as she began to unbutton the tiny pearl buttons of her dress. Letting it fall from her body with a soft rustle. Standing before him in only her underwear and a smile, she raised her hands to him. Sess just started at her, marveling at the utter loveliness of the creature in front of him. _'I knew she would be beautiful, but my god!'_ He could barely breathe. "You are **breathtaking**!" He walked like a man in a trance. Taking her hands in his, Sess held her close to him. They kissed as they lowered onto the bed. Yasha began to unbutton his shirt, and slipped it off his broad shoulders. Letting her hand roam over the smooth skin of his upper torso. Relishing in the feel of those cool little hands moving over his feverish skin, Sess lifted her up slightly off the bed and pushed the straps of her slip down over her shoulders. He removed it so quickly that Yasha hardly noticed it was missing. Sess' hand went to the clasps of her black cotton push up bra and unsnapped them. Rolling Inu on top of himself he had her straddle him. Pushing her to sit up on his lap, he removed her bra.

Embarrassed, Inu quickly covered herself with her arms. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists lightly and moved her arms from her. "No, my love, don't ever hide your beauty from me. I have waited so long to see you at this moment." He caressed one of her full and pert breast. Weighting it in his palm. "I want you more than my next breath." Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. Yasha melted into that kiss, and returned it with all the passion in her heart. Sess shifted and bore her back down onto the bed, rolling over her again.

Her hands moved to the tie holding his hair together, and removed it. Letting his hair form a shimmering silver veil around them both. She felt his hands roaming over her slowly, as he paid homage to her body with his mouth. Starting from her mouth, he went lower and lower. His tongue making a hot moist trail down her neck to her breast. Yasha gasped as she felt his hot mouth engulf one hard puckering nipple. Tears came to her eyes as she felt him suckle hungrily at her breast, and she held his head to that tender spot.

"Oooohhhhh...aaaaahhhhhh-uuuuhhhh... mmmmmmmmm!!!!" She moaned.

Sesshomaru raised his head and smiled at her. "Do you like that, my little rose?" He breathed against the passion hardened bud. Unable to find her voice, she just nodded. He smiled as he moved to torture her neglected bud. Yasha moaned and raked her nails across Sesshomaru's back. She gave a frustrated groan when he removed his mouth from her swollen breasts and journeyed down over her ribcage, kissing each rib as he went. His tongue delved lower and dipped into her belly button. She shivered again and moaned his name. Sesshomaru hooked his thumbs in the waist band of her black cotton panties. He guided them slowly off her hips and down over her silky smooth thighs, throwing them to the floor. He sat up so his eye could feast on her body.

She lay on the cool black satin comforter. Her long ebony hair fanned out about her. Her arms stretched out wide and welcoming. Those huge purple eyes, that were usually bright and clear. Where now glazed over and filled with burning lust and passion. Her pouty little mouth, swollen and red from his kisses. The love bites on her neck, chest, and breast stood out against the full blown blush that had swept over her entire body. His burning golden eyes moved lower to admire the silky thatch of dark curls that covered her neither region. He smiled as he heard her moan when he brushed his fingers lightly through them. Bending over her Sesshomaru began to kissing her again. His tongue sweeping every inch of her mouth. His hand slowly easing between her thighs and over her secret place.

At the feel of his hand, Yasha's pulse quickened. She pulled him into a tight embrace, loving the feel of him. Then a tiny trickle of fear rolled through her. She tried to ignore it. She tried to push it out of her mind, but thoughts of other hands came to her mind. Hands that ripped and tore at her tender skin. Gone was the tender caress and loving kisses. They were replaced by bruising fingers and rough painful kisses. _'No! No, I don't want this!' _She began to struggled, as her tortured mind frantically looked for a way out. Suddenly she gave a great shove and pushed the cruel man away from her. When he reached for her again, Inu screamed and struck him in the face with her fist. In her clouded mind, she could hear her name being called.

"InuYasha. InuYasha! Stop it! Damn it Yasha open your eyes! Look at me it's Sesshomaru, Yasha, it's Sess!"

The voice finally breaking through the cloud of terror, that attacked her mind. Yasha opened her eyes, to see a troubled and confused Sesshomaru looking down at her. A small fist sized bruise darkening his cheek.

Appalled by what she had done, she started to cry uncontrollably. Sess picked her up, and held her close. Rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth, he whispered words of kindness and assurance into her ear. They stayed like that until her tears subsided. When she was calm, Sess sat her down on the bed. He got up and when to his amour. Going into the top drawer he removed one of his T-shirts and returned to the bed. "Yasha," he said calmly. "Lift your arms." She did as she was asked. Allowing him to slip the garment on her. Then he went into his bathroom. From the bed, a miserable Yasha, berated herself. _'I'm such an idiot! How could I let myself think of that bastard! Oh god what must Sess think?! I hope he's not mad at me. How will he react? What if he turns his back on me? I don't want to loose him!' _She heard the sound of running water. A few minutes later he was back. In his left hand a glass of water, and a cool wet face cloth in the other. Without a word, he set the glass down and gently washed the tear marks from her face. Then, her put the rag on the night stand and handed her the water. "Drink this it will make you feel better."

She whispered her thanks as she took the glass from him. Sess sat back and watched as she emptied the glass. Taking it from her, he eased her and himself under the covers and held her in his arms. "Yasha," he began, "that is the second time you have acted that way. Tell me what's wrong, please? I hate to seeing you so frightened! Is it me? Am I moving to fast for you?"

"Oh no Sess, it's not you! Don't ever think that! I- I love you Sessho. I love you with all my heart and soul!" She assured him. Hoping he believed her.

"Then what? What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" Judging her by her silence Sess closed his eyes to control the rage that began to boil. _'Who was it?'_ He wondered. _'Who would dare to hurt his Yasha?' _Then he opened them. "Was it someone you knew?" She nodded. "A friend?"

Sighing heavily, "I thought he was."

"Yasha, did he... He didn't... "

She knew what he was asking, and as much as she didn't want to forget it; she knew Sess deserved an answer. "His name is Heero Takamoto I met him a few years ago at a party when I was tending school in the States. He is the only son of a very wealthy man here in Japan, and like me he went abroad to study. At first everything was good. I mean, we went out to coffee and we had lunch a few times, but nothing more. I had explained to him from the start that I wasn't interested in a relationship. That all I could offer him was friendship. He said he was okay with that. When my time in America was over, he asked if he could write me. I didn't see the harm in it so I told him he could. Than he started to send me flowers and then little gifts. After a while it got to be to much. So, I wrote him to ask him to stop. I told him that I didn't think of him that way. For a while, he stopped sending me things. Then..."

Sess who had been very quiet, tightened his arms around her and gave her a squeeze for courage, "Go on."

Sighing, she buried herself deeper into him and continued. "Then one day he showed up at the cafe. He said he was sorry if I was offended by his overzealousness, and wanted to be friends. So I accepted. Everything was good again. I introduced him to my friend and family. He was even invited to a couple of bbqs and parties. Nothing special. Then one night everyone went to my uncles shrine for dinner to celebrate the fact that Kagome and Naraku were expecting Shippo. I couldn't go because I had a bad head cold, so gram to me to stay home. That's when..."

**_Flashback-five years ago..._**

Inu was laying in bed when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Inu dear, how are you feeling?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine gram. How's the party going?"

"Fine dear, just fine ... oh, hold on"

"Hey you faker!" Laughed Kagome into the phone. "You probably planned that cold to get out of being here, you bum!"

"Hey! You know that's not true! I really wanted to be there! I wanted another chance to use Naraku's head for a punching bag, for knocking you up!" She laughed.

"Oh lay off Naraku, Yash! He's a good guy!"

"He's a **thug!**

**"EX thug!**"

"That's only because Juro and I would have beat him senseless if he didn't straighten up! Speaking of Juro how's he doing, you know he's not big on parties."

"Oh he's fine. He and Naraku are playing one of Souta's stupid video games! Well, get some rest and I come to see you tomorrow."

"Okay see you then" Yasha waited for her grandmother to return to the phone.

"Are you sure your all right, dear? Do you need anything?"

"No gram I'm fine. Now for the last time have a good time and don't worry about me!"

"Okay dear, you stay in bed and I'll see you in a couple of hours. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye." Yasha hung up and sighed. Yasha went into the kitchen to make herself some tea and some toast to snack on. About 20 minutes later. Yasha carried her tray back up to her room, and was just about to crawl back in bed when the doorbell rang. She frowned putting on her robe, she went to see who it was. "Whose there?" Through the door she heard Heero's voice call out. _'Hmm. I wonder what he's doing here?'_ Opening the door she saw Heero standing there with a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Heero? What are you doing here? It's kind of late for a housecall."

"I heard that you weren't feeling well Yasha, so I came to give you these and to see if you needed anything."

Yasha smiled and said "No, I'm fine Heero. You didn't have to worry about me. It's just a cold."

"But, I like worrying about you, Yasha. May I come in?"

Suddenly for some reason warning bells went off in Yasha's head. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Heero it's late and I was about to go to bed."

"I'll only be a minute, Yasha. Nature is calling and I don't think I can make it home, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh ... well... sigh Okay." She stepped aside to let him in, closing the door. "It's just down the hall on the right. He stopped and gave her the flowers. "Oh thank you, Heero. There lovely." She went into the kitchen to put them in some water. When she turned Heero was standing behind her. **"Aaahhh!"** She almost dropped the vase when she screamed. "Heero! You scared me half to _death_!" Yasha put the vase on the table and turned to him, "I think it's time for you to go now Heero. I appreciate the fact that you thought of me, but like I -"

"You _appreciate_ me, Yasha? _Appreciate_, Huh? I don't think you do. I don't think you realize how much I care about you? How much I love you? How the very thought of you drives me to distraction. Do you _appreciate_ that, Yasha? Well? DO YOU!?!"

The harshness in his voice making her jump. She felt very afraid at that point. Inching towards the backdoor, she tried to reason with him. "Heero, of course I value your friendship and your kindness, but I told you from the start; I don't feel the same way for you that you feel for me. Now, please just leave. Please go before you wake my grandmother," she lied.

Heero just grinned. "Now, Yasha, it's not nice to lie. Especially since I know your grandmother is at Kagome's house." Closing in on the space she was trying to put between them Heero grabbed her arm and sneered into her face. "It's just you and me, my sweet! And, I intend to show you the true meaning of **appreciation**!"

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form lay claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**_The Love Of My Rose Hime_**

**_Thirteenth Rose: Sharing the Pain- 2_**

**_by_**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**_Flashback Continues.  
Five years ago..._**

"Stop, Heero, Please don't do this!" Yasha screamed as she tried to pull away from him. "Don't do this to me! _PLEASE!!!!_ **NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**" Struggling for dear life, Yasha pushed him with all her might knocking him back. Taking advantage of this, she picked up the vase and threw it at him. Seeing her action, Heero deftly dodged the vase and then lunged at her. They fell to the floor.

"How dare you, you little **_bitch_**! Just come off it InuYasha!" He yelled as he tried to subdue her. "Give it up and submit! It doesn't have to be difficult! Don't make me hurt you, damn it! Either way I **_WILL_** have **_YOU_**!" She took advantage of his tirade, she balled her fist and punched him in the jaw. Kneeing him in the shin she got up and quickly made for the door, but she never made it. Because her kick did not hit the spot she was aiming for, he was able to block her. "**_YOU'LL GO NOWHERE!!!!_**" He then punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind them.

Inside her bedroom Heero threw her down on her bed, and began to strip her. Using the belt from her robe, he tied her hands to the head board. Yasha went from pleading with him to threatening, to pleading again. Her cries fell on deaf ears, for he just laughed at her. He ripped her green nightgown down the front and oogled at her mouthwatering body. He reached his hands out and grabbed her roughly by her nipple, pinching and twisting it. "**Nnnnnnnooooo!!!** **Stop! P- p- please H- Heero I beg of y- you, d- d- d- don-t- t- t!!!**" With an evil sadistic grin he bent his head and kissed her, the brutal force of his lips splitting her bottom lip. She moaned in pain as her mouth filled with her blood.

Gagging, she tried to turn her to escape him; but he held her head in place. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, she bit down on it ... hard. **"Owww!"** He yelled, "You cock teasing **whore**!" When Yasha screamed, he backhanded her viciously. InuYasha at this point saw stars, holding on to her last bit of consciousness, sent a silent prayer. _'Please god, don't let this happen! I belong to him! I want my prince! Please god help me!'_ "I'll teach you to bit me"! He undid his pants and roughly parted her legs. Positioning himself between them, "Now you whore, I'll take what belongs to me! You'll learn what appreciation really is!" He laughed as he lend down to trust into her. Yasha squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out what was coming... Then nothing... Yasha opened her eye to the sound of a load roar and Heero hitting the wall.

_**Flashback ends...**_

Sesshomaru was incensed, the mere thought of his _'Heero'_ bastard, touching his InuYasha. Scaring his InuYasha. It brought thought of murder to his mind, _'God if I ever get my hand on that son of a **bitch**. I'll make him wish, his father kept his pants on the night he was conceived!'_ Tightening his hold on a weeping InuYasha, he asked. "How stopped him?"

Yasha took a steady breathe. "It was Naraku."

"Naraku?" He thought for a moment, "Oh you mean your cousin's husband?"

"Yeah." She looked up at him and said, "Gram had been worried about me, so Kagome sent Naraku to see that I was all right." Sess took a tissue and held it to her nose, and told her to blow. Smiling when she did ... rather hard! "Naraku came in and heard us. He came in. By the time I came to, gram and Kagome where there. So where the police." She smiled when she mentioned the ambulance.

"Ambulance? What Ambulance?" He asked.

Still smiling, "The one they had to call for Heero. I was all right, but apparently Heero had suffered a broken arm, black eye and a mild concussion"

Sesshomaru laughed for the first time since she started her story. "I'm starting to like Naraku more and more!"

"Yeah, he's a good guy. A bit of a thug, but a good guy."

"Didn't you say he was a detective with the metro police?"

"Yeah, he is. But, he used to be in a gang. In fact, he was the gang's leader. That was until he met Kagome."

"Well, they say the love of a good woman can save you."

Yasha laughed, then her face turned serious. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Sess?"

Sesshomaru looked into her tear stained face, with concern. "Yes, my love. What is it?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment or to hit you!"

Sesshomaru placed a finger on her sweet mouth. Then he kissed her gently. She sighed and melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minute the 2 broke the kiss for some much needed air, and snuggled down in the covers together. "Yasha?"

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you like it here?"

Giggling she said, "If you mean here in this bed with your arms around me? Then the answer is yes." Then she pressed herself against him more. He smiled and tightened he arm on her.

"No, not that. I mean do you like it here with Rin, my father, and myself?"

Confused she looked up at him. "What are you talking about? Of course I like it here. Rin is such a great girl, and your father and Jaken are sweet!"

Sess looked into her confused eyes and smiled. Unwrapping his arm from her he sat them upright. "I what I mean is... Yasha I want you to stay here ... with me...**_permanently_**!" She look at him in shock, her pulse started to race, she gulped hard. 'Is he asking me what I think he's asking me? Please god, don't let this be a dream!' "InuYasha." He turned from her and opened the draw of his night stand, he retrieved a small black box. Turning back to her, he opened the box. "Yasha, my rose hime, I have loved you for as long as can remember. The day we met I told my father, that I had found the woman I would love until the end of time. I that I would become a man worthy of you. And, I hope I have." Opening the box, he place it in front of her face.

Yasha looked down at it. Inside on a bed of black satin was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. I was a huge 10 carat diamond. It was surrounded by small yellow diamonds and Amethyst gem stones around the huge center stone and around the band itself. With fresh tears streaming down her face, Yasha closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. _"Oh Sessho!"_

Smiling he asked her. "InuYasha Shinta. My rose hime. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He took her by the hand. Taking the ring out of the box, he placed it on the third finger of her left hand.

Crying, InuYasha jumped on him sending them crashing down on the bed! Raining sweet kisses all over his face she screamed... "YES! YES! **_YES!!!"_**

All the noise coming from her father's room woke the little girl up. She walked down the hall towards his door. When she heard InuYasha yell she opened the door. She stopped cold when she saw what looked like Inu and her father westling on the bed. Running up to the bed, she jumped on the top of them. "I wanna play! I wanna play!" The 2 adults on the bed turned when they saw the girl on the bed. They smiled and grabbed hold of her tickling and kissing her. Tomorrow they would tell the family about their engagement, but right now... right now they would just enjoy their first of many nights together as one.

**_TBC_**

**I hope you like this installment. I tried to make it as romantic as possible. The proposal was from a life experiance ! I hope to get a lot of reviews! And to my new 'little sista' Amanda... Keep working hard on your stories! With life experiance come great romance stories. Keep that in mind! Love ya, your Big sista! B reading U!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from Inuyasha, I'm writing this for my enjoyment and love of the anime/manga. Now, with that said, just kickback relax, read and review please!**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Fourteenth Rose: Smoothing Out The Wrinkles_**

**_by_**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**The Takeuchi Mansion...**

It has been a week since Inu and Sess have cleared the air about their pasts, and things could not have been better! The first thing they did as a couple was tell Touga and Jaken, who still has yet to recover from the hole in the wall. Rin was another matter. When they sat her down and told her that InuYasha was going to be her new mother, Rin was not a happy camper.

"But, I have a mother. Why does Yasha have to be my mother?" Asked the little girl.

Sess and Inu looked at each other in confusion. They had both thought that Rin would have loved the thought of Yasha being her mother. Now, they could not understand why she was having trouble with the idea. "Rin," Sess started. "Don't you like the fact that InuYasha's going to be you new mother? I thought you liked InuYasha?"

Rin looked up at them, her large brown eyes wide. "No daddy, I love Yasha!" Looking to InuYasha she smiles. "I love you, Yasha! I love it when you are here. I had so much fun with you!"

Sess sat back in his chair and he and Inu stare at her. Now, they are REALLY confused. "Rin, honey, I love you too! I have a blast with you. Is that you don't like spending time with me and my friends at the cafe?"

"I love it there! I love when you let me help you at the cafe. You and the guys are a lot of fun! I learn so much there! I like it when the guys fight and Kisa hits Ren and Ban. I think that's really funny! I really have a good time with you! When you and daddy and grandpa and me have dinner together! And I like it when Gram Keade tells me stories when she comes to the cafe!"

"Well, Rin ... ah..." He says scratching the back of his head. "I don't understand, baby. If you love Yasha so much, and you like when we spend time together, then what's the matter? Don't you want me to marry InuYasha? Don't you want Yasha to be here as your new mother?"

_**"No!"**_ Cried the little girl.

"Rin! You are making no sense!" Sess said firmly, causing the young girl and Yasha to jump. "Now young lady I what you t-" He stopped when Inu placed her small hand on his.

"Sess," she smiled. "Maybe you should let me and Rin talk for a minute. Woman to woman. Maybe she and I will be able to work something out."

Sesshomaru started to protest, but the look in Yasha's eyes told him to let her get to the bottom of this. _'I guess it couldn't hurt.'_ With a sigh, Sess kissed her hand and patted Rin on the head. "I'll be in the family room, when the 2 of you are done." Then, left the 2 women alone to talk.

"Thank you, dearest." They watched as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once alone Inu reached her arms out to Rin, who ran and jumped into her lap. Yasha grinned and kissed her chubby little cheek. "Now, we are able to talk without the big dog barking at us!" Rin held her little hand to her mouth and giggled. After a second, Yasha gave her a gentle smile. "Rin? What's bothering you, honey? You know, the night of your birthday, I remember you asking me if I liked it here with the rest of you? Do you remember asking me that?" Rin nodded. "Well, honey, when I marry your father, that means I will be living with you all the time. Isn't that what you wanted? It's what I want." Rin nodded again with a smile. "Then I don't understand, Rin. Why don't you want me to be your mother?"

Rin looked down at the doll in her hands with a worried expression. "Rin?" The girl looked into InuYasha's huge purple eyes. "Baby, I won't be mad. You can tell me anything!"

Rin took a deep breath. "I do want you to be here, Yasha. Can't you just live here with us? You don't have to marry my daddy. You can just live here, and be with us! Like a sister! Wouldn't you like to be my sister, Yasha?"

Yasha was taken aback, _'Sister? She can't be serious can she?'_ Yasha looked into the hopeful eyes of the little girl. _'Why does she look so... Oh, I think I know!'_ "Rin?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think your daddy will love you less if he marries me?" Yasha asked staring intently at the girl.

Rin looked at Yasha like she was crazy. "No!" She said. "My daddy told me he would love me until time ended! So does grandpa! It's you th-" She clamped a hand over her mouth, to stop herself."

"_Me?_ Me what?" Rin shook her head. "No, Rin. Please tell me. If you don't tell me I can't help and I can't understand."

"If you marry my daddy, you won't love me anymore!" She yelled as huge tears flowed from her eyes.

Yasha sat there mouth wide open and her eyes even wider. She blinked several to clear the confusion. "Not love you? Rin, honey, how could I ever not love you? I love you as if you were my own! I will love you even more when I become your mother!" Rin shook her head vigorously. Yasha tried to assure her, "yes I will Rin. I have never lied to you have I?"

"No, you won't! You won't love me anymore!"

"Why, Rin? Why would you think that? Why?"

"My mother doesn't! She never did! She told me she hated me! She said, that she wished I was never born! She said that the only reason, I was born was so daddy would love her! That's why I don't want you to be my mother, Yasha! If you become my mother, you won't love me anymore!" Rin broke down and cried her little heart out to Yasha, **"I tried to be a good girl, Yasha. I tried to get her to love me,"** burying her face in her bosom.

Yasha wrapped her arms around the little girl, rocking her back and forth. Kissing her dark head as she comforted the girl. _'That **bitch**! How could anyone treat their own child this way? I swear I could kill that **tramp**!'_ Yasha waited for the tears to subside. She reached in the pocket of her tan khaki shorts, and pulled out a tissue. Telling the little girl to blow, which she did ... really loud! Yasha took another one, and wiped the tears from the girl face. Smiling she said, "Rin, I want you to listen to me, OK?" The girl nodded. "Good. Rin, your mother is a very confused woman. She said some mean things to you, because she is unhappy. I'm sure that really deep down inside she really loves you. What woman wouldn't love her own child!" Rin looked at her skeptically, wondering if she could believe in what Yasha was saying.

Seeing her hesitation, Yasha came up with a solution. "Rin? What did you call your mother?"

"Mother. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, when I marry your father and we become a family together. What would you like to call me? It doesn't have to be, mother, you know. You could even still call me Yasha if you want."

Rin thought for a minute, then she asked, "Yasha, did your mother love you?"

"Oh yes, Rin. My mother loved me very, very much!"

"And, daddy's mother loved him, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure she did!"

She thought for a minute more. "Yasha?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you call your mother?"

"Me? I called her 'Mama.' Why?"

"Well, when you marry daddy. Can I... Can I call you mama, too?" Rin asked, hope shining brightly in the depths of her big dark eyes. _"Can I?"_

Yasha smirked and rolled her eyes, playfully. "Hmm. I don't know? Let's give it a try. Go ahead."

Rin took a deep breath. _"Ma-ma?"_ She said it quietly.

Yasha moved her head closer to Rin. "What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"Mama." Rin said a little louder.

"Nuh- uh. Try again." InuYasha smiled

Rin laughed and then. **"MAMA!"**

"Now, that's more like it!" Laughed Yasha. "Now, what do you say we go and bug the hell out of daddy, hmm?"

Rin giggled as Yasha stood still holding the girl in her arms, as they went to find Sesshomaru. After that Rin had no problems with the idea of Yasha and her daddy getting married. 1 down, 2 to go!

**The Crescent cafe...**

InuYasha waited a week to tell her crew about her and Sesshomaru's engagement. She wanted to the families to be the first to know. Rin was sitting at one of the work benches in the kitchen, and was helping Ren mix a batter. Well, she was pouring the cream in when he told her too. She was quickly becoming a fixture at the cafe. Yasha went out got her some cafe T-shirts, and she even has a little apron to wear! It was the middle of the afternoon when Sess came in. He greeted Kisa and the rest of the girls, before walking into the back. "Hiya daddy! Look I'm cooking!" Smiled the happy little flour covered tyke. Sess raised one fine brow, and gave her a half smile. He went to the sink and wet a towel, coming back to her he started cleaning the flour off her.

"Are you helping to cook, or are you being cooked?" He asked with an amused grin. Yasha walked out of the storeroom carrying a box full of supplies for Sango's wedding reception. "Well, hello pretty lady!" Walking up to her he took taking the box from her. He leaned over and gave her loving kiss. "Let me take this for you." She smiled in her thanks. "What is in here anyway? It's heavy." He says as he places it on the table.

"Those are some of the things I'm working on for Sango's reception." Looking at her watch, she smirked. "You're a little early aren't you?" He simply smiled and told her that he couldn't stand another moment away from his ladies!

"Are you ready?" He asked after looking around to see everyone was there.

Yasha smiled, took a deep breath, and cleared her throat. "Ahem! Hey guys! Um... Kisa! Mai! Can you guys come here for a minute. I have something I need to tell you." The ladies looked in from the window and the door. The guys looked up at her with great interest. Yasha blushed brightly as Sess put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. "Ahem ... um ... guys ... um, I... Sess and me ... um..."

Kisa and Mai started to giggle, and Monica hide her smile behind her hand when Yasha's stammering. "Hey what's up Yash?" Asked a smirking Renkostu, "Why you so nervous? Oh shit your not shutting down are you?"

"Hell no I'm not shutting down, you idiot!" She yelled, "why would we? Do you see how busy we are?"

"_Hon-ey_, let her **finish**," said Kisa through clenched teeth, then she muttered, _"stupid!"_

"Well, it's like this ... um ... well... " Sess gave her a squeeze for encouragement.

"Do you want me to tell them?" He asked.

"Hey _someone _tell **us **_something_? Before our **_pensions_** _kick in_!" Laughed Monica.

"**Ooooohhhh!** I got it!" Everyone looked at a stricken Jakostu. He looked at Sess, "How could you, you **filthy bastard?!?**"

_"Pardon?"_ asked a confused Sesshomaru.

"Yasha. My little culinary queen. My cookie cutting princess! You knocked her up, you **_despicable_** cad!" **_POW! SLAM! SMACK! BOOM!_** Rin covered her eyes, Sess looked on in shock, but everyone else just shook there heads. As they watched InuYasha pummel Jakostu within an inch of his life, **"You stupid, creepy, wrist biting little punk!"** **_Smack!_**

_'Dddddaaaammmmmnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!'_ Was what went through the minds of everyone in the room. Rin looked up at her father as Yasha stood over an unconscious Jak. "_Umm_ ... daddy? Did-did Yasha just kill that lady?"

Sess shock his head. "That's a man, baby. _I think_?" Then he added, _"A- and... I'm not sure."_

Renkostu walked up and kicked his fallen brother. "Nah, he's fine. **Stupid**, but fine. Juro?" Juromaru walked up, bent down, and picked up the strange man by his collar. Then proceeded to drag the knocked out man into the storeroom.

"Now, well. there's no other way to say this... Sess and I," She pulled her chain out of her shirt and held up the ring attached to it, **"we're engaged!"** She and Rin laughed, Sess smiles and nuzzles her neck. As they waited for the crowds reaction to the news.

**"OH MY GOD!!!!!"** Yelled the ladies as they ran up to Yasha and hugged and kissed her. The guys got up and kissed Yasha on the cheek and shock Sess' hand. Well, most of the guys. Juromaru, who was standing by the backdoor, looked crestfallen. He bowed his head and went out the door. Monica while congratulating Sess, saw Juro's face and action, nudged Inu and pointed. "Inu, I _think_ someone maybe a little put off by your good news." She whispered in Yasha's ear.

Yasha smiled and left to see about her friend. Outside she found Juro pruning the little garden by the door. She picked up the water bucket and knelt down beside him. "Hey buddy, how you doing?" Juro shrugged and continued to cut off ripe herbs and pull weeds. "Juro, look at me." When he didn't, she cupped his chin and turned his face to her. "He's a really good man, Juro. He will take good care of me." He turned his head, she sighed. "I love him, Juro. I love him more than anything. Please, Juro I need you to be happy for me! Please, buddy." He turned to and looked deep into those big beautiful purple eyes and sighed. Standing up he walked into back into the cafe.

We came up behind Sesshomaru, who was talking to Ren and Ban, and tapped him on the shoulder. When Sess turned around, Juromaru punched him dead in his face, knocking him to the ground. Everyone just stared in shock and Rin ran up to her father, who was looking up at Juro in anger and confusion. Yasha who had just come into the room, ran up and dropped to her fallen loves side. "What the **hell** is wrong with you, Juro? **Have you lost your mind?!?!?** Ban! Don't just stand there, you fool! Get me some ice in a towel for his face!" Juro calmly walk to the table. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote something on it. When he was done he handed it to Sesshomaru, then went back outside.

Sess got off the floor, and with the help Inu and Rin, started to dust himself off. "I don't know what has gotten into him! Are you all right?"

"Daddy does your face hurt?" Asked Rin.

Ban came over and gave Inu the towel. She thanked him and then placed it on Sess' right cheek, which was sporting a nice big bruise. _'What the **fuck** got into him?'_ He wondered, then he looked at the note in his hand. He read it and then started laughing, as he handed it to Yasha. She smiled and read it out loud.

To Mr. Sesshomaru Takeuchi,  
I am giving you the charge of honoring, loving, and protecting the most important person in this whole world! If she is hurt, or made unhappy in anyway. I will take great pleasure in **dismembering** your worthless carcass, and stuffing it into our meat grinder. Using your flesh to make **meat buns**!

Sincerely, Juromaru Todou !

The group laughed as they heard Juro terms of acceptance. Inu reached up and kissed Sess injured cheek, then whispered in his ear, "2 down, 1 more to go!" He smiled and kissed her passionately. Earning them a round of _'ooooooohhhhs'_ from everyone, except Jak, who had now come to was cring in the doorway!

_**TBC...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from Inuyasha, I'm writing this for my enjoyment and love of the anime/manga. Now, with that said, just kickback relax, read and review please!**

**For the Love of My Rose Hime**

**Fifteenth Rose: The Last Wrinkle**

**by**

**Nikkie23534**

**Courthouse **

**Judges Chambers**

It was 10:30 in the morning as they sat in a small conference room waiting for the honorable Judge Kenji Sakamita. The judge had said that he wanted to review some of the documents both sides had given him in his private office. It was the 27th of day of April. Almost the end of the a very event filled couple of months, and things where really moving fast now! It was amazing to Sesshomaru just how fast things where going! Late last month, Miroku served her with divorce papers. Then Jaken had all her things packed, and moved out of his house. Then that Sunday, while attending Sango and Miroku's party, and was blissfully reunited with the love of his life, InuYasha. On the first day of April, Miroku started these proceedings, to free him and his child of his beast ... I mean wife. And now, he was engaged to her and preparing to marry her as soon as this distasteful affair was over. Looking across the large highly polished cherry wood table, he gazed coolly at the enraged face of his soon to be ex-wife. He studied her in amusement, enjoying every second of her discord, _'Hn, she looks pissed! What is it dad always says about me? Oh yeah! If looks could kill, I'd be a dead duck!'_ He chuckle to himself quietly. Miroku, who was busy organizing his papers, heard the slight sound and looked to him in askance. Sess just shook his head and waved him off. He smirked, as he pretended to flick an imaginary piece of lint from his fine tailor made suit jacket. He sat back and thinking as he waited for the judge to make his appearance. While he waited, he thought back to just a few days ago. The day she came to see him in his office...

**Flashback: last week...**

Sess was in his office reading strategies and plans that marketing sent him for approval, when...

**_Buzzzzzz ... Buzzzzz ..._**

Picking up the phone he sighed, "Yes, what is it, Yura?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Takeuchi, sir. I know you said not to disturb you, but-" Yura said nervously.

"_Sigh_ If you knew that, then why are you doing it?" He asked, irritated by the interruption. "What is so important, that you just had to bother me?"

Yura gulped as she looked up at the cruelly sneering woman before her. "Well, sir, your wife is here. And, she's demanding an audience with you. I told her you where busy but..." Yura frowned slightly, then sneaked a glance at Kagura. "Yes, sir, she does... " After another minute Yura sighed in relief then thanked Sesshomaru. Turning back to Kagura, she smiled and told her to go inside. Just before she went in, Kagura eyed the woman, "Just what did Sesshomaru ask you, Yura?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am"

"Yes, you are sorry, but that's beside the point. What did my husband ask you? You looked at me before you answered," huffed Kagura. Raising her brow she said again. "What did my husband ask you?"

"Well, ma'am," stated the young woman. "He asked if you looked like a- a... _'wind dragged witch!'_ A- and, I ... um?" The poor woman cowered in her chair, as Kagura looked about ready to explode! She walked past the desk and into Sesshomaru's office, slamming the door as she entered.

She stood at Sess' desk for a good 10 minutes, before he acknowledged her. By this time she had moved from annoyed to angry, now she was just plain _**LIVID!**_ _'How dare he keep **ME** waiting!'_ After another minute, Sess finally looked up at her. Giving her a fake smile he said, "Well hello, dear, and to what do I owe the honor of you enlightening visit?"

Returning his smile, Kagura replied though gritted teeth. "Hello darling. I was just in the neighborhood, after a most informative meeting with my attorney. He just told me something very interesting!" Cocking her head to the side she asked, "Would you like to know what that was?" Sess raised one prefect brow in mock ignorance. He knew full well why she was here and what her lawyer had told her. He was just going to sit there and enjoy her little act of rage. "What makes you think that I would even agree to that absurd little idea of yours? Why the hell would I give up MY parental rights to OUR child? What kind of fool do you take me for, Sesshomaru?" When he started to tell her, she looked at him. "Don't even go there with me!" He sat back smirking at her. "You think I'm going to make it easy for you Sesshomaru? I what your planning. Don't think I don't... You think to ex me completely out of the picture so you and that little bitch of yours, can play happy family? Well, think again, you bastard!"

Sess, was enjoying Kagura's little rants. That is until she insulted Yasha, and that he would take from no one. "First off, Kagura, don't you ever, EVER call InuYasha that or anything else, for that matter! Unlike you, SHE happens to be a lady. A real one. And, second. Don't come in here all on your high horse. Acting the mother of the year role. No one that knows you would believe that. I have too many witnesses as to your treatment of Rin, to make it VERY easy to get what I'm after. You're hardly a candidate for mother of the decade."

Kagura smiled. Walking behind the his chair, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and began to message them. "You know Sesshomaru. I might be willing to come to a deal? If you make it worth my while I might be willing to ... sacrifice my motherhood for the sake of our little Rin's future."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked barely tolerating her touch. _'God! I'm going to need a hot shower to wash off her vile touch.'_

"Oh, I don't know? How's about another say 1 maybe 2 million? To start! We could work from there." She said with a haughty laugh.

Sess smiled and removed her hands from his now, soiled shoulders. He stood and turned to face the snake he once called his wife. _'Ha! Know the true nature of the beast appears. God this foul bitch is just sad.'_ He thought to himself as her stared at her. At one time she was very beautiful to him. She reminded him once of the image of true love. But since Yasha had come back in to his life, he now wondered what the hell he saw in her? _'Thank god I found you again, Yasha! Just being near you again, makes the long wait worth while!'_ "Have you no shame Kagura?" He stared at her with sadness in his eyes. "Do you hate me and Rin so much that the only she can be happy is if I buy her from her own mother? I didn't want to believe it, I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. But, Rin was right, wasn't she? You DO hate her and me, don't you?"

Kagura smiled coldly at him, "No dear, not you." Then with a voice dripping with venom. "Just her! She ruined everything! She wasn't supposed to be a girl! **I WANTED A SON!!** All my plans for bright future, gone with that single brat's birth! A son would have really secured my place in the Takeuchi family! Made me the reigning Queen of the social scene! Given me the respect I should have had! That I was owed. I was you're wife, Sesshomaru. But, I was always treated like an outsider. A son would have given me status! He would have been the new little prince! The new heir apparent to the throne of this empire! What good is a girl?" She said sadly, "_Ha?_ Her only power will be as long as her face lasts!" She said quietly...

_**End of Flashback.**_..

That day, for the first time Sesshomaru actual felt sorry for her. They all stood up when the door opened and the Judge walked in. He sat down and waited for the clerk and court recorder were ready. When they gave him a nod he started to read the terms of the final divorce decree. "Well, I have before me an action for dissolve of marriage. I do not feel the need to go over all the terms, I'm fairly certain that all here are aware of the major points. Mrs. Takeuchi you are to give up any and all rights to the Takeuchi name and it's vast holdings, past, present and future. Thus retaining the use of you maiden name of Mori. You are to be given the sum of $300,000 cash. To be deposited into your personal account by the end of the day. You are also to retain the use of the condo, in which you are currently residing. Thus is what is stated in the original writ of divorce, which is provided to both parties. But, I have been given an amendment to this action."

Both lawyers looked up at the judge in shock. Miroku stood up and demanded to know what kind of trickery was afoot here? Both lawyers pointing an accusing finger at the other. While the judge ordered them to be quiet and be seated. Kagura look up in wonder, 'What the hell is going on?' She looked over at Sess who only sat in silence.

When calm was finally restored, the judge continued. "Ahem. As I was saying. My clerk gave me a copy of an amendment. It arrived yesterday afternoon. This is what had taken me so long. I was reading it." Turning to Sess. "Young Mr. Takeuchi, are you quite sure this is what you want to do?" When Sess nodded, the Judge continued. "The following will be handled accordingly. Mrs.- um excuse me. Ms. Mori will agree to sign over all her parental rights, to one Rin Takeuchi, to her father." Miroku stared at Kagura then Sess. "In return, Ms. Mori will be awarded a one time only deposit of $2.5 million dollars into her account, forthwith. As all parties agree I will sign this writ, hereby ending the marriage in question as of today." Opening his pen, the man signs his name and stamps the paper. "This matter is now closed. Good day and good luck to you all." And with that he gave the document to his clerk, who will have the papers copied and filed. So that they will be recorded properly.

When he left, Miro looked at Sess. "You know you could have told me about this before hand! Why did you do it?" He was about to answer when Kagura walked up to them.

"Well, I guess that's it?" Sess just stared at her. "I ... Thanks Sess. I'll sign the forms for Rin today and give them to my lawyer." Sess nodded, and she left.

When Miro asked Sess were walking out of the court to their cars. Miro asked him again why he gave her the money. Sess smiled and told him, "Yasha told me to. She and I are going to have a real family which will include Rin and all of our own children. Yasha made me see that, Kagura may have the money. But, we will have a treasure worth far more than any dollar amount could buy! I'll see you at the wedding Saturday. See ya" With that he got in his car and started for home. He grabbed his cell and pushed the speed dial. It only rang once, before the sweetest voice gave a breathless, "Hello, dearest! How did it go?"

He smiled and said, "3 down, 0 to go, my rose hime"

_**TBC...**_

**I hope you guys like this. Next up Sixteenth Rose: Plans & Weddings! B reading U!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from Inuyasha, I'm writing this for my enjoyment and love of the anime/manga. Now, with that said, just kickback relax, read and review please!**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Sixteenth Rose: Family_**

**_by_**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**The Takeuchi Mansion...**

It had been a long morning, long but it was time well spent! Spending the morning in court, ridding himself and his child of 6 years of torment. As he put his key in the door and let him self in, Sess felt lighter than he had in years. _'I'm free! At last. I'm finally** free!**'_ He sighed as he placed his briefcase and keys on the table in the middle of the foyer, taking a moment to stop and briefly admire the fresh cut roses in the vase. He leaned of and smelled them. He closed his eyes as he let the sweet fragrance ease his soul. It was funny. Everyday. Every. Single. Day. Jaken would put fresh flowers in this vase. And, everyday he would walk by them. Not even noticing them. Not noticing if they were red or white. Not noticing if they were Tea roses or American beauties. Now it seemed that everything had reshaped itself. Now he had a real interest in things, a purpose. He could see the roses. He could inhale their sweetness and lose himself in the beauty of them. Just like he used to when he was young. Before his world turned upside down. Yes, he was finally free! All Sess wanted to do was get a drink, a shower, kiss his daughter, and see his lady love. And, not necessarily in that order!

A shift in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his gaze to the large sweeping stairway. Halfway down he saw his father. Touga's arms folded were across his massive chest. He smiled as he leaned against the railing; studying his son. Sess cocked his head to the side, as he wondered why is father was just staring at him. He was about to ask if there was something he need or was wrong, when Touga spoke.

"It's nice isn't, son?" He smiled at the confused look on Sess' face.

"What is dad?" Sess questioned as his father walked down the steps and up to the table. He watched as his dad mimicked his actions, and smelled the roses in the vase.

Touga closed his eyes and continues lose himself in the soothing aroma. "Nothing. It's just nice to stop and take some time, to acknowledge the simple things in this life. Life is just way to short to take anything for granted." Touga smiled as he reached out and plucked a perfect white rose from the vase, and caressed it with on finger. "Your mother was good for that," he smiled. "She had a great outlook on life, and always knew how to bring the good in everything and one." He chuckled.

Sesshomaru looked on with a serene expression. How could he had forgotten? His mother, Megumi was a very insightful person. She had a knack for finding a way through, even the most unbearable situations. All she had to do was flash one of those amazing smiles of hers, and you just knew everything was going to be fine!

He was jolted back to reality when his father spoke to him. "You know, son? You remind me so much of Megumi."

"I- I do?"

He nodded, "everyone always say how alike we are. But, you have always been your mother's child!" Touga smiled sadly, and looked him in the eye. "Especially when you smiled. You have your mother's smile. I missed that smile, I mourned it just as I mourned your sweet mother. I even mourned the way you used to call me dad. You always said it with such love and devotion. It always brought me such pride to hear you call me that! I never realized how much I missed hearing it."

Smiling, he handed the bud to Sess, who took it and smiled softly at it. Touga then placed his hand on Sess' shoulder. "I'm just glad you found someone that could do for you what I couldn't. Now, I suggest you go. There is a certain 7 year old that has been nagging the hell out of Jaken and I. Wondering when her father would be home, so she could go the cafe to see her _**mama**_!"

"Thank you dad. For everything!" Turning towards the stairs, Sess smiled as he climbed them going to his room. But, this smile was different. This was the smile of a soul freed from his pain. A soul freed from the scars of his pain filled past. This was the smile of a man looking forward to a better future. _'I can hardly wait! We're home free, now my Yasha Home free!. '_

**Dinner at the Fuma Household...**

Inu was just taking the chicken out of the rotisserie, when the doorbell rang.

_**Ding Dong.**_

"Will someone answer that, please?" She yelled from the back.

Juromaru, who was trying to fix the broken lamp in the living room, sighed as he put the pieces down and went to the door. Swinging the door open, he was instantly knocked down by a super hyper little girl. "Hiya, Juro! I'm here!" She beamed as she sat on his chest, smiling down at him. _'I never would have known!'_ He thought as he smirked up at her.

"Rin. What have I told you about jumping on people?" Scolded her father from the open doorway. "Now, get up young one." Shaking his head. "I'm sorry about that, Juromaru." He said as he bent down and scooped his excited little girl off the fallen man. When Juro was finally on his feet, he noticed that they where not alone. In the doorway, trying very hard not to laugh, was a tall casually dressed man. Juro stared at him for a moment. Thinking he was seeing double, he turned to Sess then to the man, then to Sess again. _'What the hell?'_

Seeing his confusion, Sess smirked. "Juromaru, this is my father, Touga Takeuchi. Dad, this is Juromaru Todou. Inu's adopted brother." Juro gave a relieved smile and reached out his hand to the man. The 2 shook hands briefly, then turned at Rin's excited squeal.

"Shippo!" She yelled as she ran to the young boy.

"Hi Rin!" He said as the 2 children hugged. "I thought you would never get here! Guess what! Kanna said my name! Come see!" He was about to drag her in the back where his mother and sister was, when a stern, yet amused voice stopped him. "Hold it, Ship! Is Rin the only person you see? Son, where are your manners?" Asked his father, who had just walked in from the family room; where he was waiting for dinner to be ready. "What do you do when you see an elder, son?"

Properly shamed, Shippo turned and bowed respectfully to Sess and Touga. "Welcome, Mr. Sesshomaru and-_and_." The boy looked confused as he looked at Touga. Rin leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. The boy smile and said, "And, welcome to you to Grandpa!" Naraku rolled his eyes, while the other men snickered.

Touga bowed to the boy. "Thank you so much, I've always wanted **_more_** grandchildren!" He hid his smile, as he heard Sess choke. The others laughed. They turned when yet another voice was heard.

"Good lord, Naraku. Just how long do you and Juro intend to leave our guests standing in the doorway?" InuYasha scolded lightly. Yasha walked up to Sesshomaru, grinning from ear to ear. standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello, my love!" They kissed briefly.

"Hello back, My beauty." He smiled as he held her against him, not wanting to release her. _'God she smells good enough to eat. Down boy, down!'_ He Bent his head and nuzzled her neck, completely forgetting the fact that they weren't alone. That is until, Rin reminded them.

"Mama!" Rin yelled as she ran to the woman.

"Hey sweetie!" She bent down and scooped the girl up in a tight hug. Turning to see Touga, she bowed. "Welcome to our humble home, Master Takeuchi. It is an honor to have you here."

Touga smiled and bent low before her. "The honor is all mine, InuYasha. Thank you for inviting me, I'm looking forward to having some more of you fabulous cooking!" He turned his nose up to the air. "It certainly smells good!" Yasha laughed and assured them it was almost ready.

Placing Rin on her feet, she turned to Shippo. "Ship, why don't you take Rin in the family room. I'm sure that Souta has the game set up by now."

"Okay, come on Rin! Souta just got a cool new game, and he promised to teach us how to play!" Then the 2 ran to the back of the house.

"Shippo, Rin, slow down dears. No, running in the house."

"Yes, Ma'am." They yelled as they continued to run through the house, to the back. The woman sighed and shook her head as she came upon the group. "Well, Inu, I see our honored guests have now arrived. And, just in time, too. That stupid uncle of yours is driving me crazy with his _'when are we going to eat?'_ nonsense. I swear if it wasn't for Aoi and Kagome, he'd be roasting along with that **chicken**!" Yasha turned and smiled. She stepped away from Sess and went up to the Sess' father. Taking him by the hand, she lead him to the grinning gray haired woman.

"Touga- domo, this is my grandmother Keade Fuma. Gram, this is Sess' father Touga." Keade and Touga bowed respectfully to each other.

"Mr. Takeuchi, it's an honor to have you in our home. InuYasha has told me so many good things about you! Welcome!"

"Ma'am, Yasha has told me a great deal about you as well! The pleasure is all mine! Thank you for having me!" Keade's face burned when Touga smiled and winked at her with a devilish glint in his captivating amber eyes.

"Oh my!" She breathed as she covered her cheeks with her hands. Leaning over she whispered to InuYasha "Now I can see how you could have those dreams, dear. I might be having a real _rowdy_ one tonight!"

Yasha's eyes bugged and she blushed violently. **"Gram!"** Sess snickered and Touga gave a hearty laugh!

Reaching over and grasping Touga by the hand, Keade told them to follow her into the Kitchen to meet the rest of the family. After Touga's introduction to Hiko, Aoi, Kagome and baby Kanna, Inu announced dinner was ready.

Since it was such a warm and beautiful evening, dinner was going to be served outside in the garden. They all took their places at the large picnic table and benches. Hiko at one end with Aoi on his right, and Souta on his left. Next to Souta sat Kagome and Naraku with their children. Next to Aoi, sat Juro. Next to Juro sat InuYasha and Sess with Rin in the middle. Keade sat at the other end of the table, flirting outrageously with an equally flirtatious Touga. The group dined on rotisserie chicken, steamed spring vegetables, baked sweet potatoes and garden salad. For dessert they had homemade vanilla ice cream, lemon and strawberry sherbet, and cherry cobbler. After dinner, Kagome, Inu, and Aoi cleared the table and packed the food away. The rest of the family including Rin and Touga were in the family room, listening to Hiko and Keade argue... I mean, reminisce over the _'good old days'_. As they stretched out to allow their food to digest. After a half an hour, most of them had fallen asleep. It was at that time Naraku asked Sess to join him outside for some fresh air.

**"Damn,"** said Naraku as he and Sess listened through the screen door. "You know, after all these years, it still amazes me how loud that old coot snores!" Naraku shook his head and grimaced, as the man snorted, then coughed and resumed snoring. "It's a wonder, the old crow, doesn't choke on his air!"

Sess sighed, as he hear his own father's mighty exhaust system kick in. "I know what you mean. My father could wake the **_dead_**!" Their eyes widened in shock and they looked at each other in disbelief, as Keade added her own to the fray. They shook their heads and snickered. They continued to enjoy the stars for a minute longer.

"Naraku, have you ever thought about going into private investigations, rather than staying in the police department," asked Sesshomaru. "Inu tells me you are very resourceful, and you have a great reputation for getting the job done. I was just wondering why you don't go private."

Naraku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't do it for a paycheck, or to earn awards, or even glory." He looked at Sess with a smile. "I do it to give second chances." Sess raised his eye brow in questioning. "You see, the dept. I work in deals mostly with troubled kids. Kids that have done crimes, but can be worked with. If, someone takes the time. I... Well, I don't know if Inu told you, but I used to lead a gang when I was younger. In fact, when I met Kagome and Inu, my crew and I was on our way to a fight with a rival gang; who was trying to muscle in on us." He laughed as he thought back on the scene. "Some guys where trying to drag her and Yasha away, and do god knows what. I was impressed by the way they were trying to defend themselves. They were kicking and biting. Inu even bitch slapped a couple of them. That is until one of the bastards sucker punched her in the head. She told Kags to run, but she wouldn't. Kags stood her ground and tried to help Inu to her feet!" He smiled. "When I saw that, I knew Kags was the girl for me! She made me want to turn my life around! She and this family saved me!"

Sess nodded in understanding. He knew exactly what Naraku meant. He felt the same way about InuYasha. She was the light that came into his world when he needed it. Her memory kept him from the very depths of despair, for he just knew in his heart he and she would be together again. If not in this life, than in the next.

"So, Inu tells me that your divorce was final now." Naraku asked, still staring at the ripe full moon. "What are you plans? I mean, in regard to Inu and you? What is the next step?" Sess raised his brow at him in question. Naraku clarified. "She and Kagome are extremely tight. They are more than cousins, they are sisters. And so, You see, Inu... Well, Inu is like a little sister to me. I care about her welfare. I want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy."

"My plans? _Hn_. Well, concerning InuYasha. I have been advised to wait, but I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd say yes."

"You love her that much, huh?" He smirked.

Sess, embarrassed about having his heart displayed so openly, turned his gaze to the clear sky. He had never talked about his true feelings before. Well, not in so much depth, and certainly not to someone he hadn't known for to long. "Yes, So much so that it kind of scares me. I- I can't don't know what I have done, to be so blessed to have that beautiful woman come back into my life. But, I thank what ever force that I was granted a second chance with her. And, believe me, I will not let her go again! **_Not ever_**!"

The two lapsed back into a comfortable silence again. Listening to the gentle chirps of night bugs and the occasional croak of a frog. Sess cleared his throat. "I- I wanted to thank you, Naraku."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Inu told me... " He sighed. "I know about _Heero Takamoto_." Sess felt like spitting, to rid himself of the foulness of having to speak name of the bastard who tried to rape his lady. _'If I ever meet him, I will break that son of a **bitch**!'_ "If it wasn't for you... If you hadn't been there... " He stopped, not wanting to in picture the image of Inu when she told him. The pain and despair in her face.

"Told you did she?" Sess nodded. "I didn't think she would soon. I guess it was unavoidable. If Kagome wasn't there, I would have probably killed him that night; instead of breaking the creeps ribs, and fracturing his arms. All I could think was. 'that could have been my Kagome,' and I lost it!" Naraku sighed. "Did she tell you that he came around?" Naraku flinched at the uncontrolled rage displayed in Sess' face. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Juro and I were there, to keep him from her." He sighed heavily, then turned hard cold eyes to Sesshomaru. "You want to thank me, then you promise me you will love and protect her for the rest of your life. Make her happy. Give her the life she deserves! If you don't, I won't rest until I make you pay!"

Sess nodded, "I give you my word. The only tears InuYasha Shinta will cry, are tears of happiness!"

"Hmm!" Naraku smiled and they both returned their gazes to the skies above. Listening and enjoying the sound of family.

_**TBC...**_

**I hope you liked this little chapter. I felt I should take the advice of some of my reviewers, and slow down. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until the seventeenth rose B reading U!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Seventeenth Rose: Meeting up to Standards_**

**_By_**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**The Royal Sheraton Hotel **

**The Grand Ballroom**

The Crescent crew had been working around the clock, to be ready for this day. It was marked as the wedding of the century! The guest list consisted of heads of state, senators, dignitaries and the elite of the business world. Yes, anyone who was anyone was there. And, why wouldn't they be? For it was the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Takihiko Wantanabe's only daughter. Correction. It was the wedding of **_Mrs. Tokio Wantanabe's_** only daughter!

InuYasha had worked very closely with Tokio and Sango, putting together a menu to be remembered. There where complete tables dedicated to just one entree a piece. That was a table with several poultry dishes, one for beef, another for fish. There were also several dessert tables. Waiters stood ready with glasses of chilled champagne, for the 100s of guests in attendants. All in all, it was the night was the crowning achievement in Inu's career! She was invited to the wedding by Sango, but chose to sit in the back of the ballroom. So when the ceremony was over she could run in the kitchen to make sure that everyone and everything was in place. After the ceremony was complete, the guests where asked to move to the gold room for the reception. There they waited for the bride and groom to enter, with the wedding party.

All evening Tokio and Takihiko, were given congratulations and praised for the exceptional affair. Tokio was in her element. She shone in the spotlight of the mother of the blushing bride, as she played the part of hostess to the hilt! Takihiko leaned over to his wife and whispered in her ear, "looks like your going to have another page long article in the society section, my dear. Well done, darling." Tokio blushed lightly as her husband gave her a peck on the cheek. Tokio was in the mists of talking to some guests, when she happened to look to her right. She frowned slightly as she witnessed her beloved nephew dragging her caterer out of the room and out of a side door leading to a private dimly lit grotto. _'Now what is this all about?'_ With a sweet smile excused herself from the group, and set off to see what was the matter. She walked out into the grotto. Squinting, trying to let her eyes adjust to the lack of light. She could just make out 2 figures secreted away in the far corner of the room. As she got closer, she stopped cold when heard the rather intimate conversation that in sued.

"Sess! Let ... me ... go." She whispered between the kisses he was pelting her with. "Mmm... No... Sess, someone's gonna see u- mmmm" He stopped her protests with a long, deep, and passionate kiss, and he pressed her farther in the corner. His strong hands making small circular movements up and down her back.

He began nipping at her jaw and down her throat. "Let you_ **go**_?" He breathed against her fevered skin. "How can I do that? I have been going crazy, with you being so close and not being able to touch you?" He kiss the tender little spot just behind her ear, causing her to moan. "Do you know how hard I had to restrain myself from reaching out and grabbing you, every time you passed by me?" His hand eased under her chefs jacket, and caressed the sensitive skin just above her belly button. "And, now you want me to let you go? To stop? How can I do that, my sweet? Tell me, how?" As he returned to her mouth.

After a few minutes she tore her mouth from his, causing a frustrated groan to erupt from him. "Stop it, Sess!" She said half heartedly pushing on his chest. "I have a job to do, now. I can't be doing this!" She couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled forth when, he began licking and sucking on the ear. "What are you, a dog? Stop it, Sess! I have to get back to work!" Then he started nipping at her neck and growling. 'Oh, what the hell?' She thought as she tilted her head back, pressing her body tightly against him in surrender. Sensing victory, Sess drove in plundering her mouth. He was savoring the honeyed cavern of her mouth, deeply partaking of the sweetness within. Suddenly...

"Just what is going on in here?!?" Asked an appalled Tokio as she stared at the couple, who at the sound of her voice jumped apart. "Sesshomaru. Young woman. I want an explanation, and I want it now!" Said Tokio crossing her arms over her chest, staring daggers into InuYasha. "Well? I'm waiting!" Just then Touga had entered. He had seen Sess and Inu disappear into the grotto, and started chucking softly to himself. That is until he saw his sister following them. _'Oh hell,'_ he thought, as he quickly excused himself from his colleague, and walked towards the room. He got there in time to hear his sister question his son. And, his son's answer.

"What's going on? You mean that it has been that long that you could not tell what we were doing, aunt?" Tokio bustled with indignation. Yasha, embarrass beyond belief, elbowed him sharply in the stomach. Sess choosing to ignore her little attempt at freedom, pulled Yasha behind him a little more. He smirked at his angry aunt. "To answer your question, my dear Aunt Toki. There is nothing going on here. Well, not anymore thanks to your unwanted interference." He said coolly and he gave his aunt a leveling stare. "Now, Aunt Tokio, if you would be so kind as to turn and go back to where you came, **_WE_** can return to the discussion **_WE_** were just having."

"Now see here, young man! I will not have yo-" She was cut off by a voice coming from behind them.

"Toki, dear, so this is where you've disappeared to." They turned to see Touga coming towards them. "Sister, I see Sess has introduced you to my future daughter in law!" He smiled broadly, "I told him to wait until after the wedding to tell the rest of the family, but you know how young people are!" Looking to Sess and Inu, "you 2 run along. Rin is getting a little sleepy and is looking for you both. I'll be along shortly." When they hesitated, he assured them. "Go on, now. I just need a word with Toki, then I be ready to go!" Smiling he waited until they left. Then he turned those cold golden orbs to her, and said in a low tone. "Toki. I know you are trying to help, and I've appreciated all that you've done to try to help me with Sess. Getting through Megumi's death and all. But, sister I do believe that Sesshomaru has go this one covered."

Frowning Tokio looked up at her brother. Her own amber eyes glaring at him. "I'm only trying to look out for the boy's welfare! You would think, that after all the unpleasantness behind that no good common whore he shackled himself to; that he would have the good sense not to fall yet another lowly girl!"

"_**'Lowly'**_?" Touga sighed sadly. "Just moments ago you were praising that 'lowly' girl. Marveling at all the hard work she put into making Sango and Miro's reception the success it is. Now, all of a sudden she's _'lowly'_? When she was about to say something he stopped her. "Sister! InuYasha is anything but 'lowly.' Haven't you noticed the change in Sesshomaru? In Rin? They are happy. The happiest they have been in years, and it's all because of that _'lowly'_ girl. She did that. Sess smiles again, Toki. When was the last time you've seen my son smile. I mean really smile. A true smile, from the bottom of his heart. Even Rin couldn't do that for him, and you know how much he loves that girl. InuYasha brought out that smile. She brought the life back into him. The joy that had died when his mother died."

Tokio crewed on her bottom lip her eyes down cast, as she thought over what he was saying. _'Well, Sesshomaru and Rin are happier. Little Rin is so much more chattier than she used to be. And, Sess... Well, Sesshomaru he even joked as he gave the best man's speech. That was something I'd never seen him do! The boy actually told a joke... And, it was funny!'_ Smiling, she looking into Touga's pleading eyes. "You know brother, he has Megumi's smile. I had forgotten. And, just now with Inu, he reminded me of you and Megumi. How you used to drag her off to dark corners, trying to have your way with the poor girl." Shaking her head at the memory. "The men in this family are such dogs!" She laughed at the devilish look her brother gave her.

"Hey, I wasn't all that bad. And, besides, Meg never complained or tried to get away either!" He winked at her. They laughed as they walked out back into the reception area. They stopped as they saw Sess and Inu with Rin. Rin was in Sess' arms, as she was showing Inu and Sess the bracelet that Sango gave her as a gift for being in the wedding. Tokio smiled as she saw, Yasha lean her head on Sess' shoulder and him giving her a soft and loving kiss on the top of her head.

"They _**do**_ look good together, don't they?"

"Yes, they do, sis. They do."

Then the announcement was made for all the single ladies in the room to gather in the middle of the floor, as Sango stood on a raised platform ready to throw out her bouquet. Yasha shrank back behind the crowd, standing next to Sess. She had told Kisa, Mai and the rest of the single ladies in her crew that Sango had invited them to get in the group, for a shot at the bouquet. So they were standing right upfront. "Okay, ladies! Are you ready?" Sango called out to the group as she waved the flowers above her head. She turned her back and the count rang out. "_**1... 2... 3!**_" And, there it went soaring high over the heads of the marriage hungry single ladies fighting for the large floral prize.

"Yash, heads up!" Yelled Kagome from where she stood on the side with Naraku smiling.

Both Sess and Yasha looked up and Yasha put her hand up just in time to catch the huge bouquet of red and white flowers. Earn a round of groans from very disappointed group of ladies. Yasha stared at the flowers in her hands, then looked at Sess, who was grinning like an idiot. Looking to the stage, she smiled as she saw Sango wink and give her the thumbs up. Looking at Sess she said, "I think I just got **tricked**!" She gasped as she saw the smoldering look of passion in his eyes, a shiver went down her spine. _'Oooohhhhhhhh boy. I'm in trouble!'_

Tokio looked on. _'She maybe just what Sess and Rin needs. But, I'm still going to make damn sure that this girl knows her place! I will not have Sess or Rin hurt again! I will protect my nephew, at all costs!'_

**_TBC..._**

Well, there it is I hope this doesn't bore you guys to much. I just felt that Aunt Tokio needed to be heard from again. I think she feels that she needs to protect her nephew. You have to understand, she was the one who to stepped in as a mother figure to help Touga raise Sess. So she feels responsible for him. I'm working on the eighteenth rose now. We may see the return of Heero, maybe. Stay tuned B reading U!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Eighteenth Rose: Clearing the Air_**

**_By_**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**The Crescent Cafe...**

It was the middle day, and the restaurant was in a low period. The lunch crowd was over, so the crew was just chilling out. Inu and the guys where busy; baking, cooking, and restocking the selves in the glass cases and counters. Kisa, Mai, and the rest of the girls were cleaning up the front. They where refilling the napkins and condiment dispensers, when the door chime sounded. The girls looked up to see Mrs. Wantanabe coming through the door. She gave the ladies a slight nod in greetings. "Good afternoon, ladies. Is InuYasha available?"

"Yes, ma'am, just a minute." Kisa when into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Yasha came out with a big smile.

With a hand extended to the woman, "Welcome Mrs. Tokio! It's wonderful to see you again! I was just making a gift box to send you, as sort of a thank you. For having faith in me and my friends, and letting us handle Sango and Miroku's reception. It really meant a lot to us, that you trusted us so much." Yasha gushed as she hugged the older woman.

Tokio hugged her back and smiled. "The pleasure was mine, InuYasha. I know that you and your friends were not used to working jobs of this magnitude, but you should be very proud of yourself, my dear! I knew that from the way you handled engagement party, that I would be more than pleased with you and your company!" Looking around the cafe, she turns to Inu. "My dear, is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Yasha looked confused for a second. Then she smiled and led the elder woman through the kitchen, and out the backdoor. Inu paused for a moment, and picked up a small tray with a tea set up for 2. And, a small white box with a blue ribbon and a silver crescent moon on the top. Tokio nodded at the boys as she passed them. They nodded in return, but when the ladies were out the door. "What the hell do you think that is all about?" Renkostu asked, as he kneaded the dough for the dinner rolls. Juromaru and Bankostu just shrugged, and went back to what they where doing. Jakostu who was sweeping the floor snuck a peek out of the window at the 2 women, who were now sitting by the little garden outback.

Yasha motioned for Tokio to have a seat. She placed the tray on the little table. Pouring 2 cups, she handed one to Tokio along with the box. "Thank you, dear. I do love these little pastries of yours! I think I've gained 10 lb.!" Looking around the little herb and flower garden Tokio smiled at the rather large Camilla brush just next to her chair. "What a beautiful Camilla brush, Yasha! It's so well grown! You must spend a great deal of time pruning it!"

Yasha smiled. "Yes, it is very important to me. It's my mother."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Yasha gave her a wistful smile. "Well, she and I planted this bush four months before she died. She told me that as long as this bush grows strong and healthy, she would always be here; with me. So, this bush is my mama!"

"Touga told me that you lost your mother at a young age, I'm sorry for your loss my dear."

"It's quite all right, ma'am. It was 15 years ago, and I got along just fine. I do miss her very much, but I think my grandmother has done a great job raising me." Yasha leaned over and sniffed a single perfect bud.

Nodding slowly, Tokio took a sip of her tea, as she allowed Yasha's story to sink in. "I can appreciate your situation. It would seem that you and my nephew share a similar past. I understand from my brother, that you met Sessho the day Megumi died?"

"Yes, my mother was there for an operation, so I was there visiting her. I was just walking around while my gram was with the doctor. That's when I first met Sess."

"And, that's is what brings me here. But, first things first! I have a little something for you." Tokio opens her purse and hands Inu an envelope. "We added a little extra in appreciation for all your hard work."

"Thank you so much, but you really didn't need to add anything extra. It's really was not... " Tokio stopped her, by raising her hand.

"You and your friend are worth every single penny, my dear." Taking another sip, Tokio sighed. "You realize, seeing you with my nephew like that was quite a shock. But, thinking back, it is Sesshomaru we're talking about!" She smirked. "I have known that boy since birth, and he was always a bit of an enigma. He was the pride and joy of this family! He could be so very sweet, but he was such a little terror! When I think back to all the stunts that boy has pulled! Ha! If Touga and father's hair wasn't already white, it would have been by the time that boy was 6!" She smiled as she shock her head. "I'll never forget the time Touga and Megumi took him to see **'Superman'** when he was about 6. After they got home, Megumi said that she couldn't find Sess. She got so worried that she, Touga, Myoga and Jaken searched everywhere. They found him on top of the garage with a red tablecloth around his neck. Just as they got to the garage door, that boy jumped. Thank god Touga caught the little _**fool**_!" Toki laughed as she told a shocked and amused InuYasha about that being the first and only time Megumi ever spanked her son, and how Sess through his tears continued to smile! Yasha was in tears as she pictured Sess as a child. 'Somehow I knew he would have been a handful! I'm gonna have my work cut out for me!' "At first I have to admit, I was a little upset... No, I was a lot upset. My nephew and his child had been put through so much. You can't imagine just how wrong that woman was for him. Kagura was brass and tacky, with no sense of style or class. I swore to myself on Megumi's grave that I would look out for her son, and when he married that witch... " She closed her eyes and sighed to calm herself. "I felt like I failed that promise. When he was finally rid of her, I for one jumped for joy. I thought, 'Yes! Now he can get his life back on track. He start concentrating on himself, his child, and business.' And, I thought when the time was right, He would find a more suitable woman. A woman more to his ... standards and status. Then I find him with you."

Yasha suddenly looked crestfallen. She listened nervously as Tokio continued._ 'Just what is she trying to say? I hope she doesn't think I'm using him! Oh no! Calm yourself, Yasha!'_ "Mrs. Wantanabe, I love Sess-" Tokio raised her hand to still Yasha's protest.

"Please, dear, let me finish. As I was saying. I had hoped he would find someone more like us. And when I say us, I mean someone of breeding. Someone of similar status and background. When I saw him with you, at the reception, I was very upset. I mean ... you were the furthest person, I would have expected for Sessho to be interested in. You don't come from the same places. Sesshomaru is a man destined to head one of the finest and riches families, not only in Japan, but in the world! And, with that comes a certain amount of responsibility. The woman he choses will be an instant target for the press! Everyone will be watching her. Critiquing her. Every woman, who was hoping now that he's single again they might have a shot. They will be gossiping behind everything the next Mrs. Takeuchi does. A Takeuchi wife will always be under constant scrutiny!"

Taking Inu by the hand, Toki looked into the girls eyes. "I had my reservations about you, when I saw you with Sess. I felt that you were not the right woman for him. I felt that you were beneath him. You were to common. I- I even called you _**'lowly'**_!" Inu squared her shoulders and looked Tokio in the eye. Waiting for her to finish, ready to handle anything the woman had to say. _'I will not cry! I will not let what she says break me! I know Sess and I are meant for each other! And, no one, not Mrs. Toki can break us apart!'_ Toki seeing this smiled. _**'I see!'**_ "I can see I was wrong! Sesshomaru has chosen very well!" Standing up Tokio opened her arms wide to InuYasha. "In the stead of his mother, I welcome you InuYasha Shinta, into the Takeuchi family!" Yasha was pulled into her warm embrace as Toki whispered in her ear "Take care of him. Underneath that cool and calm facade, lays a very tender and gentle heart. I want you to take very good care of it! Promise your Aunt Tokio, young lady!"

Yasha smiled with tears in her big purple eyes. "I promise, Aunt Tokio!" The 2 women conversed for a few more minutes, before Tokio had to leave. As Inu walked her out, Myoga walked in with young Rin.

"Hi mama!" The young girl beamed as she ran and hugged InuYasha tightly around the waist. In her hands she held a picture. "I made this for you!" She showed her a portrait done in crayon. It showed Touga, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru with Rin standing in the middle, and Jaken standing on the end. Under the picture, written in childish scrawl, 'My Family! By Rin Takeuchi.

"My what a wonderful picture Rin! Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Yep! I sure did mama!" Just then Rin looked over and saw Tokio, standing off to the side, smiling. She walked up to her and bowed. "Hello, Auntie!" Cocking her head to the side she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Toki patted the girl on the head and smiled, "I was just having a cup of tea with your mama." Looking to Inu, the women smiled and said their goodbyes.

"Mama, can I make cookies today?"

"Yes, little one." When Inu asked if Myoga wanted to stay, he shock his head and told her that he had to take the car to be served. He also informed her that Sesshomaru, would be coming later. Tipping his hat to the women, he turned and left. "Okay, little one! Let's get you into your work clothes and get some cookies in the oven!" Hand and hand the 2 went back into the kitchen. Discussing what types of cookies they should make.

Little did they know, that at that very moment a car was barreling down the highway leading from Tokyo National Airport. In the backseat a well dressed man stared out of the window. He turned his head and ordered his driver to drive faster. His destination- The Crescent Cafe. He smiled as he took off his DKNY sunglasses. 'Ah, I've come home early just for you. My InuYasha! And, this time I will have you! One way or another, my sweet, you will be _**MINE!**_

**TBC...**

**He's back!!!! Oh man, Heero's home early and he's making his way to the cafe! Not only is Yasha there,but so is Rin is there too! I wonder what will happen now? 19th rose: Sesshomaru meets Heero! B reading U!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Big shout out to my peeps! Her highness Princess Sin, Jester08, Cherry fantasy, aloukou101, M.Mystic-Rose, Milady- LadyWolf and her love, thanks you two for your support! And last but not least mi lil hermana- Fluffymiyster aka Amanda! Thank you for all the emails and for cheering me up with you crazy ass stories! You crack me up girl! And to All of you who bothered to read my dribble- I love ya'll Peace!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Nineteenth Rose: Someone Wicked Comes_**

**_by_**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**The Crescent Cafe...**

"Mama can I stir this now?" Asks the bright eyed little girl, in a little chefs jacket made special for her. Her little upturned face is covered in flour and frosting smudges. She was standing on a chair by her _'mama's'_ work table, wooden spoon ready in hand.

Yasha laughs as she slides her the bowl, and shows her how to stir the cream mixture. "Now, take it slow and easy, Rin. We don't want any lumps in there." Smiling as her _'daughter'_ goes to her task with great enthusiasm! "That's right, sweetie, just like that. Your doing a really good job!" The young girl blushed happily from all the praise, and set a serious pace to her task. InuYasha returned to her own batter mixture.

Ever since Yasha and Sess announced their engagement, and she and Rin had their little talk, Rin had shadowed Yasha's every move. Wanting nothing more, than to be with her mama as much as possible. Everyday after school, Myoga would drop her off at Yasha's cafe to help her mama and friends with little chores. Then, either her daddy would come to pick her up, or Yasha would take her home. Then, there were times when Rin would stay the night with Yasha. But, the times Yasha would spend the night with her at her house, with her daddy, was the best! Rin loved waking up to find her grandpa, Jaken, daddy and mama all waiting for her at breakfast! The love deprived girl relished in the motherly affection and attention that Yasha lavished on her. She loved also loved the fact that she now had a grandma ... or _**'great'**_ grandma that also showered her with hugs and kisses. "What's this going to be, mama?"

"It's an orange cream filling for cupcakes."

Rin looked up eyes shining, "You mean for the vanilla ones that I like?" She asked hoping that Yasha would let her have a taste test, if not one of the cupcakes. Yasha nods as she continues to stir the batter, smiling to herself. She knew Rin loved sweets, and these little cupcakes were her very favorite. If Yasha or Sess didn't watch her, the girl could and would eat a half a dozen in one sitting!

Yasha checks her watch. 12:45. Myoga had told her that Sess would be by to pick up Rin at 2 PM. The 3 of them would be having dinner out tonight. Sess had told her that her wanted to spend time alone with his girls. Looking over at the girl, she tries not to smile as she sees Rin _'accidentally' _stick her finger into the orange cream. "Rin, that's enough of that young lady." She scolds, "Those cupcakes are for a customer. You'll ruin your appetite. And, you know your gonna need room for that ice cream sundae, you're planning to have!" Frowning at having been caught, Rin apologized, and returned to her stirring. Yasha smiled to herself as she turned away from the girl. She knew the girl was disappointed. She thought that she wouldn't get to have her favorite treat. Little did Rin know, when Yasha sent Juro out to deliver orders, Yasha sent a special box with him. Juro was to take a box of vanilla and orange creme cupcakes to Rin's house this morning! "All right, baby, it's time to get these into the oven. Can you bring me those paper cups, and I'll get the baking pans. Then, we have to get you cleaned up. Your daddy will be here before we know it!"

"Okay, mama!" The girl cried as she jumped down to get the item her mama asked for. After a few minutes the cupcakes were in the oven. Just as Inu was cleaning Rin off, Ren walked up to her.

"Um... h- hey Yasha?"

She looked up at him in askance. "What's up, Ren?" At the weird look on his face she frowned slightly. _'Oh boy, he looks like he's about to be sick or even die! I wonder what's up?' _

"Um... Well..." He gulped and looked back at Kisa, who was standing at the serve out window behind them. She waved and whispered to him _"go on!"_ He looked back at Inu, who was now standing with her arms crossed across her chest. "Well, Yash, it's like this ... um ... you see..." He took a deep calming breath. "Kisa and I wanted to ask you if we could leave early today?"

"Why? What's up?" She asked.

He looked at Kisa again, then turned to Yasha once more. "Yash, a friend of Kisa's called and said she had a line of a new apartment complex, that has some available units for rent. So, she said that we had to get down there soon. Before there all gone. So, I... that is Kisa and I need to go and have a look."

Inu stared at him for a minute. She knew that they were looking for a new place to live, and good apartments where hard to come by. "When did you guys need to leave?"

Ren looked to the floor and said sheepishly. "In-in about 15 minutes."

**_"15 MINUTES?!?"_** Yasha cried. "Geez, guys, thanks for the advanced warning!"

Kisa rushed in and stood next to her fiancee, and pleaded with Yasha. "Please, Yasha, We're sorry! But, my friend only called me a few minutes ago!" Looking at her boyfriend then back to Inu. "We really need to jump on this! We need to get a place and have it ready for us to move in when we get married!"

Sighing, Yasha shook her head, then gave them a dismissive wave. "Get going you 2. It's slow and Moni's here and Juro will be back in an hour. Good luck guys, I hope you get a good spot!" Kisa kissed her on the cheek and Renkostu hugged her. Then they grabbed their stuff and left. Pausing to say good-bye to Rin as she waved and wished them good luck!

"Hey mama, why do they need to find a place to live? What's wrong with where they live now?"

"Well, Kisa lives with her parents, and Ren lives with his brothers. They are getting married soon, so they need place for themselves."

"Ohhhh." Rin thought about what Yasha had just told her, then after a second she asked, "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"When you and daddy get married, are we going to have to get a new house?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I think that's something we should ask your daddy. Maybe you could ask him at dinner tonight?" Yasha smirked when she spied the serious look on Rin's face. She couldn't wait to hear Sess' answer. It was true that they never really talked about it. They hadn't really talk about anything. Sure they were engaged and were making plans for their future together as a family, but other than that, nothing else was ever discussed. _**NOT EVEN A WEDDING DATE!!!** 'Hmm, lets see what kind of answers Rin gets out of him!'_ Yasha laughed at the idea of Sess choking nervously over his daughter's 101 questions! Rin looking at Yasha, shook her head, _'Boy, grown ups can be nutty sometimes!'_

An hour had passed, when the phone rang, Monica answered it. "Hello and thank you for calling the Crescent Cafe! My name is Monica, how may I serve you"  
After a few moments she smiled, "Oh, yes, hold on for a sec!" Looking through the serve out, Monica called to Inu. "Hey Inu! _Mister won- der- ful_ is ringing your _lo- ve_ line!" Listening from his end of the phone, Sess smirked and wondered for the 1 millionth time just what kinds of drugs Monica was on. _'People on pure air do not act the way she acts!'_

Yasha takes the phone and lightly smacks Moni. "Hey handsome, I was just thinking about you!"

Driving in his car, Sess smiles and raises one perfect brow. "Oh really? Well, can you imagine as to what I am thinking about, gorgeous?"

The corner of her mouth twitched as she scolded. "Oh! Can't you keep you mind out of the gutter of one minute?"

"Not when it comes to you, babe!" He laughed when he heard a rather unladylike snort. "I just called to tell you that I'm going to be a little late today. I have a stop to make."

"Oh." She sighed, trying hard not to sound as disappointed as she felt. "Well, do you want me to take Rin home than I could meet you at the restaurant?"

Sess smiled, "Don't sound like that, and do not make that face either! I am just going to be a few minutes behind. My meeting is running a little late that's all. I will be there to pick Rin up. So, have her ready for me, and have yourself ready for me as well."

"Me? Why?" Inu frowned in confusion. "I thought I was meeting you at the restaurant? And, what face?"

Sess laughed at the sound of her slight irritation._ 'I just love how easy she is to rile! Being married to her is going to be extremely** INTERESTING**!!!!'_ He sighed "It's amazing how little you know about yourself. I can see you perfectly. The face I am referring to; is when you furrow your brows and the corner of your sweet little mouth twitch just slightly." Yasha stared at the phone, as she listened to him read her out to the last detail. "And then you pout when you sigh. Those big precious eyes of yours go all puppy dog." When she didn't say anything, he went on. "Now, I can see you chewing on that succulent bottom lip of yours and your most likely shifting your weight from side to- "

"Okay! Okay, you can stop now. I get the point!" She had to stop him. It was becoming unnerving the way he had described her action frame for frame. 'This man has to much time on his hands! He actually studied me!' "Hey, you still haven't answered me you know."

"What?"

"Ack! Don't you what me! What did you mean by _'have yourself ready for me as well_'?"

"Yasha how do you expect me to be in the same room with the sweetest treat in the world, and not have a taste test?"

Yasha turned bright red, and her huge purple eyes almost bulged out of her head. "**PERVERT!!!!!**" She yelled as she heard him laughing, causing her to laugh as well. _'God, I just love that laugh of his! He's sooooooo freakin' **hhhooooottttttt**!!!!'_ "So we'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah babe, I'm just leaving my office. I should be there in less than 40 minutes."

"Okay we'll be ready and waiting! Love you, my prince!" She smiles, then kisses the receiver.

Sess smiles. "Love you more, my rose hime!"

Then they hang up. Yasha goes to the oven to take the last of her cakes out to cool. Turning to Rin, who was seated at the table drawing. "Well, sweet pea, your daddy is running a little late." She explains to the girl.

"Mama, since he's going to be late, may I go out front and help Monica?" Yasha nodded, and got an apron for Rin out of a storage drawer. After tying it for her, she sent the chipper girl out to help Monica.

A few minutes later. _**Ding... Ding...**_ The door chimed as he walked in. He wore a pair of black designer jeans, a light blue silk shirt, with a black leather sports blazer. He pulled off his Dolce&Gabbana shades to reveal his sleepy dark eyes. Monica and Rin looked up from their task of filling the table condiments, which they had gathered on the main counter. Pushing some of it aside, Moni bowed and greeted him. "Welcome to the Crescent Cafe! My name is Monica, how may I serve you?" As she greeted him Rin stared at this new customer. Studying him as he walks up to them. He was nice looking, she'd even say he was handsome. He wasn't as handsome as her daddy nor was he as tall as him, either. He wasn't as muscular as her daddy, but he wasn't skinny either. Yep, he was all right to look at... But, there was something about him that she just didn't like, and it made the little girl want him to leave. _'His eyes. He's got mean eyes. I don't like him. I want mama! Where's my daddy!'_ She watched as he talked to Monica.

"Well, hello Monica. Your new here, aren't you? Well, you are a big improvement over that little pesky Kisa." He smiled.

"Yes, I've only been her a couple of months. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, this Monica. I would love a dozen of those tasty looking mini fruit tarts, and I would very much like to speak to my fiancee."

Monica's smile faded a little, and she cocked her head slightly to the side. "Um ... excuse me?"

"My fiancee? InuYasha Shinta, could you get her for me?"

Monica just stared at him as if he had 2 heads. _'Okay, just when all the supposed **'real men'** are out, a nut bar walks in!' She sighed, 'I shoulda stayed my Japanese/Black ass in Boston!'_ "Um... I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say _'your fiancee,'_ do you mean Yasha? As in the owner of this cafe?"

"No you haven't misheard a word I said. I want you to go and tell my lady that I'm here."

"And, just who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot you are new here. My name is Heero. Heero Takamoto. Now that you know who I am, if you would be so kind as to go and get my InuYasha." Even though he was still smiling, his eyes took on a hard glint. He had leveled her with an icy cold stare.

Monica was starting to get a little nervous. "I'm afraid Yasha is busy just now, but I'm sure I could-"

"Look! Monica!" He yelled, the mask of a nice man now lost. He banged his fist against the counter, causing Rin and the few customers they still had to jump. "Do me a favor, hafu. Go and fetch her. **_NOW!!!_**" Rin, feeling afraid of him, ran to the back into the kitchen. Only to run into the very woman in question.

Yasha hear the yell coming from the front, _'what the hell is that?'_ So, she went out to see what was going on, only to have Rin run head long into her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked the shaking little girl. Rin didn't say anything. She just clamped onto her leg for dear life. Yasha looked up to ask Monica what happened, when she saw the last person she ever wanted to see. Yasha tried to unlatch Rin from her, and push her into the kitchen. "Just what the hell are you doing here, asshole! Get the hell out!" She hissed at him.

"Now Yasha, is that anyway to talk to me after I came back early just to see you, dear? Darling, please refrain from that kind of language. It's unbecoming!" He said as he took a step towards her. Yasha stepped back and pushed Rin back as well.

"What do I care that you came back? I said get out! If you don't leave right now, I'll call the police!"

"Yasha, don't be stubborn. I am here to try to get us back on track. We have a lot of things we need to work on, decisions to make." He reached into his inside jacket pocket, and pulled out a couple of brochures. "Now, I have taken the liberty of getting some info brochures. You know, places we could honeymoon." Yasha stared at him as if he were the devil himself, as he talked. 'I don't believe this ass!' "Now, dearest, I was thinking we could do a tour of Europe. Or maybe we could go back to America. I remember all the good times we had there. We could revisit all the old places, we use to hang out!"

He handed the papers to her, Yasha took them and throw them back in his face. "Get it through your thick ass head, you freak!** I _DO NOT_ LOVE YOU! I _WILL NEVER_ MARRY YOU. NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!! NOW, LEAVE!!!!"**

Heero sneered at her. He reached for her, but Yasha side stepped him. "You know you shouldn't talk to me that way, InuYasha! You know I don't like it when your being stubborn" he grabbed her by the arm, bruising her which caused her to wince in pain.

Seeing this, Monica grabbed a tray and tried to hit him with it. But, Heero saw her intent and grabbed the tray from her. He tossed it down, then backhanded Monica. Rin, seeing him grab her mama then hit Moni, rushed up and kicked Heero as hard as she could. Making him release her mama. "You bad man, you leave my mama alone!"

"Rin, get back." She pushed the girl behind her, keeping an eye on him.

Heero hadn't paid Rin any attention until now. Anger and confusion mingled in his expression as he stared at her. Looking at Yasha he ground out through clenched teeth. "Who the fuck is this brat? And, why is she calling you 'mama'?"

"I don't answer to you! You leave her be, Heero. She is none of you business! I'm calling the police." When she turned towards the phone, a cry from Rin caught her attention. Yasha turned to see Heero rush her from behind, and push Rin to the ground to get to her. Seeing that Yasha grabbed the first thing she could reach, which was the broom by the wall. Yasha got him with 2 good whacks before he was able to grab it from her. Heero threw the broom across the room, almost hit a couple of women, who were trying to get out of the cafe. Heero then slapped Yasha hard across the face, the force of the blow split her lip. As the women opened the door, and ran out. One customer walked in unnoticed by the combatants. He froze on the spot, not believing what he was seeing. That is until he saw the blow that sent his ladylove reeling. With a howl of unbridled rage, he pounced on the intruder who dared to lay a finger on what was his!

Yasha was leaning against the wall, still in a daze from the hit she took. An idea sparked in her mind, _'Get Rin out! Get Rin away from this lunatic!'_ She shook her head to clear it, when she heard a roaring sound. It was followed by what sounded a lot like something or someone being slammed and punched around the room. Rin's crying jolted her out of her daze. She looked in the direction of were the frightened girl was staring. There, she saw Heero, laying flat-out on the floor. His clothes had several rips and tears. There was a large cut on his forehead. One of his eyes was black and rapidly swelling. His bottom lip was split and blood was just pouring from it. Above the fallen man, her savior was looming. Yasha jumped as she heard something in Heero snap as Sesshomaru gave him a vicious kick to his rib section. When Heero tried to get up Sesshomaru kicked him in the face, knocking him back down. Yasha looked over and saw Rin huddled beside her and Moni. Moni had grabbed the sobbing girl, and was holding her face to her chest. So to shield her from seeing what her father was doing. Yasha summoned her strength and went to her love.

"Sess!" She tried calling to him, but he couldn't seem to hear her. "Sess, please stop!" She pleaded with him as she grabbed on to his arm. "Sess, stop! You'll kill him! Darling, he's not worth it!!!" Sess just kept on kicking the slightly conscious man. He couldn't hear her, he was to far gone in his rage at seeing the abuse this thing caused. He dared to hit his Yasha. **_HIS ROSE HIME!_** Sess boiled over again and kicked him again.

"Noooooooo!!!! Daddy Stopppppp! Mama, make him stoppppp!!!!" Cried the girl.

"Sess, stop it! Sess, Rin is here! Sess!" Suddenly, Yasha was pushed to the side, by very strong hands. She looked to see Juromaru, as he tackled Sess to the ground. "Sess please calm yourself, please!" Yasha sobs as she throws herself on a struggling Sesshomaru. "Sess, dearheart, it's all right! It's all right! Please come back, dear!"

Hearing her voice, Sess finally stopped trying to get to Heero. He wrapped his arms around Yasha. "Yash? Yash? Are you all right? I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"It's all right, darling! I... I... Oh Sess, I was so scared!" He held her as she cried. He watched as Juromaru dragged the half dead man out of the cafe. Sess reached out his other arm to Rin, who ran up to him and clutched onto him tightly.

"Shh, my loves hush. It's all right! He'll never come back again. I promise you. Never again!" He kissed them on the top of their heads, and hugged them closer to him. _'Yes, I'll make sure of that! If it's the last thing I do!'_

_**TBC...**_

**I hope you like this one! B reading U!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story in anyway. To all that have hung in there from Roses 1-19, I love you madly, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _XOXOXO!!!!!_ Now, let's get on with it, shall we?**

_**The Love of My Rose Hime**_

_**Twentieth Rose: Discussing Heero **_

_**Nikkie23534 **_

**Crescent Cafe...**

It had been a trying day, for all around. Because of the minor damage in the cafe, Yasha had made the decision to close. "D- d- dad dy, I was so so s- s- scar- ed," sobbed the trembling little girl. "The **bad man** s- s- star- ted yel- ling and t- t- then h- h- he hit M- m- m- amaaaaa and M- moniiiiiii!" She started to cry harder as Sesshomaru held her, rocking her back and forth. "He-he said ma-ma was h- h- his! That-that she was his fi- fi- fiancé!" Turning watery eyes to Yasha, Rin pleaded. "That's not true, is it ma-ma? Your supposed to be with me and d- d- daddy, right? You are supposed to be my mama, right?"

Yasha cupped the girls face in both hands, and kissed her on the forehead. "Listen to me, baby. Don't you pay that bad man any attention, you hear! I'm your mama, and no one will be taking me away from you or your daddy. Pretty soon we'll make it official, when daddy and I get married and then be a real family!" Taking Rin from Sess, InuYasha hugged the girl tightly. "I belong to no one but you and your daddy, Rin. I love you both too much to let anyone take me away!"

"Re-really?" The girl sniffed.

"Really."

Sess rubbed her on the back, "Rin, Yasha is right! We will be a family and I promise you, that I will not let anything happen to you or your mama. As long as I breathe I will protect you both, do you understand." He smiled when Rin nodded slowly. "Don't worry baby," he held up his pinkie finger to her and she linked her pinkie with his. "I swear that I I will make sure that what happened here never happens again!"

Rin smiled. She knew that when her daddy made her a promise, he **_ALWAYS_** kept it! Her daddy's word was law, and if he said something; he meant it! She thought about it for a moment. Then asked, "But, what if he comes back?" Looking from Yasha to Sess and back again. "What are we going to do?"

Sess knelt before her and took her little hand in his. "Rin, if he ever comes back here, I want you to go and tell your mama. If she isn't here then go to either Juromaru, Bankostu, and Renkostu. Tell them and they will handle him."

At that moment Renkostu piped up. He and Kisa had arrived back at the cafe in time to see Juro stuffing Heero back into his car, head first! The driver sped away with demonic speed, heading in the direction of the hospital. "That's right Rin-chan. Juro, my bro. and I will always be here for you and Inu. No worries little one!"

"See, Rin. So, if you ever see that **_bad man_**, ever again, you are to run get Yasha or one of these guys. They will take care of things until I get here." With that said, Rin, went home to wait for her mama and daddy.

About 45 minutes later, the clean up was still underway. Gram Keade, Kagome, Naraku and Aoi had showed up to help set the cafe to rights. Sess had stayed to help with the clean up, since the damage was caused by him beating the crap out of that worthless pile of flesh. He had sent Rin home with Myoga, after he and Yasha spent an hour of calming her down. While Yasha and the ladies where in the front picking up all the broken glass, sweeping and mopping. The men where in the back throwing out the trash. Naraku, Sess and Juro away some of the broken tables and chairs. "Sesshomaru," Naraku started as he dropped a chair onto the pile. Sess looked at him, with a raised brow. "I hope you realize that, since this happened in this area, my precinct is handling the police report."

"Report? What report is that?" Sess asked.

Naraku sighed, "A report was filed at the hospital, were that _son of a bitch_ was admitted. My chief was going to come here, and speak to you about what happened. But, when he found out that the fight took place here, and Inu was involved... Well, let's just say he left it to me."

Sess frowned in confusion. There was always something that bothered him. Why was that bastard still walking around free? That beast beat and almost raped Yasha. And yet, when she told him about it, there was no mention about him going to jail. No mention of orders of protection. Why? Why was still free? "Naraku? Why didn't Yasha press charges?" Naraku paused in his task, he turned to look at Sess. He didn't quite know how to answer him. "Naraku, you were there, surely the police where called. Why wasn't there a follow up? Why did Yasha let him off?"

Naraku turned his back and started back to bundling the broken items together. "That's something that you will have to ask Yasha. I just wanted you to know, I will intercept the officers assigned to this case. I'll fill them in on the background of things, so you don't have to worry." Sesshomaru remained lost in thought for a moment. _'I have every intention of asking her. I will know and she will tell me. And, she'll do it soon!'_

**Later that night at the Takeuchi Mansion...**

It was a little after 8:30 that night. The young lovers had decided to eat in tonight. One, Rin was still a little shaken by the incident. The other reason, after all the clean up they just felt like having a quiet night to gather. It had ended up still being just the 3 of them anyway, since Touga was having dinner with so old friends. Jaken and Myoga were also out for the evening. So, after a quick stop at the store, Yasha showed up at Sess' to cook dinner for them. They were sitting in the den on the huge over stuffed leather couch, watching TV. Sess was laying on the couch, with one leg on the floor. Yasha, was laying between the couch and Sess, with her head on his chest. One arm wrapped around him and a sleeping Rin, who was in her pjs laying on her daddy's broad chest. The movie had long since gone off. So, Sess just turned off the set and the 2 of them were just enjoying the peace.

"Dinner was great, Yasha. I might not ever take you to another restaurant again, if you keep cooking like that." He said in a low and somewhat sleepy voice. "Just think of all the money I will save. Instead of taking clients to dinner, after we're married, I'll just bring them here. That way I can wine and dine, and I won't have to _max_ out my credit cards!" He laughed as Yasha lightly clipped him on the chin.

Yasha laughed softly as she snuggled closer against him, and sighed. "I could get used to this. I_ love_ quiet times like this. I reminds me of when I was growing up, before my mom died. The 3 of us would just huddle together by the heater under the table. We would have dinner, talk, play games, watch TV, or just chill. I liked that the most. Just being still and silent, just the 3 of us." She smiled as he tightened his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "_Hmm_. I think this is much better, though!" He chuckled softly, as she lifted her head to kiss the side of his neck, just below his ear.

He groaned as he angled his head to give her better access to that spot. Sighing wistfully, "**_Mmmmmm!_** I could get used to _this_. **_Hmmm!_**" He turned his head and captured her lips with his own. Reveling in the honeyed nectar of her sweet oral cavern. He started to deepen the kiss, when they felt the slight stirs of their momentarily forgotten company. They broke apart quickly and waited for the girl to settle down. "I guess I should put her to bed. It has been a rather stressful day for her." Looking deep in Yasha big bright eyes he added, "And, for you as well."

When he stood up with Rin in his arms, Yasha stopped him. "Sess, let me do it, please." Smiling as she watched the gentle smile on the slumbering girl's face. Sess allowed her to take the girl. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, before Yasha walked out the room. He went to the bar and poured two drinks for them, and sat down to wait for her. He started to go after her when she walked in, he handed her a glass when she sat down and leaned back against him.

"What took you so long?"

"I was just watching her sleep. She's just so cute and she looks so peaceful." She took a sip of her drink. "She looks a little like you when she sleeps." Turning her head she looked up at him. Yasha smiled as she traced the lines of his face, with one finger. "She's got your nose. The shape of her eyes are like yours." As her finger came to his mouth, he caught it between his strong white teeth. She giggled as he began to licking and sucking on it, before releasing it slowly. Yasha blushed as a shiver of pleasure raced down her spine. _'God, I never know what he's gonna do next. My boyfriend's so hot!'_

Sess smiled as he looked into her eyes. _'I bet she's wondering what I'm gonna do to her.'_ He gives her a wicked little smirk, as a devilish gleam came into his hot amber eyes. _'Oh, I'm gonna have some fun now!'_ He begins to inch towards her. Yasha, seeing the look on his face as he stalks her. She moves back as he closes in on her. Her eyes twinkle brightly, as she spies a quick escape. Seeing her chance, she leans back slightly. Grabbing the pillow behind her, she hits him square in the face as he moved into kiss her.

Momentarily caught by surprise, Sess backed up when she hit him. He made a grab for her, but she side stepped him laughing her head off. "What's the matter, _big boy_? Did ya lose _somethin'_?" She teased as he made another attempt to catch her. They where standing on opposite ends of the couch staring at each other. Sess made a slight move to the right, Yasha countered it, laughing at him the entire time. Suddenly he lounged at her. Yasha guessing his intent, jumped back and out of the way. This caused Sess to fall over on the floor, as Yasha ran behind one of the big chairs by the fireplace. She looked back at him sprawled on the floor and almost fell over in laughter. "_Hahahaha_, Oh my god! Sess are you all right? _Hahahaha!_" When he didn't move, she inched a little closer to him. "_Heh Heh_. Oh look, he's fallin' and he can't get up! _Whoo_!" When he still didn't move, Yasha smirked. _'He can't be serious, can he?'_ "Give it up, Sess. I'm not falling for it! I know your faking!" She looked at his position. He was laying awfully close to the coffee table next to the couch. _'Oh god! He didn't really hit?'_ Panicked, Yasha ran over and knelt down next to him, and tried to turn him over. Tears spilling from her eyes, as she pleaded. "Sess? _Sess?_ _Sess!_ **_Sesshomaru!_** Oh no, Sess, please speak to me! Wake up, dearest! Oh, god, please no, Sess!" When she finally got him over, she was feeling his head for bumps when...

**_"Rrrrrrroooooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!"_**

_**"AAaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

When she bent over him to feel his head, Sess jumped up and grabbed her trapping her beneath him. Yasha screamed as she hit him. **"You bastard! You dirty faker! Big fat-headed lair! I knew there was nothing wrong with you!"** He laughed as she struggled against him, trying to knock him off of her. After a few minutes, she stopped. Looking up into twin pools of hot gold. Her heart skipped a beat, and her pulse quickened. She ran her soft pink tongue over her suddenly parched lips. _'Oh god. Please, just kiss me!' _She pleaded with her eyes.

After about 5 minutes, Sess was holding both her hands in only one of his; high above her head. His other hand buried in her long, shiny ebony locks. His face was just a breath away from hers, as he smiled; enjoying her display of temper. _'God she so beautiful.'_ Seeing the silent plea, he bent his head and fused his lips with hers. The kiss was chaste at first. Then Sess' hot tongue traced the delicate line of her full pouty lips, demanding entrance. Yasha moaned, as she opened her mouth, and allowed Sess full access. He released her hands, and dropped to her waist to pull her closer. Yasha wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up to him. Sess' hand slid from her waist and under the ban of her sweatpants. He cupped her firm rounded ass cheek, and gave it a firm squeeze. Yasha moaned as he lifted his mouth from hers, to pepper hot moist kisses across her jaw line and down the slender column of her throat. "Do you have any idea, how **_good_** you taste?" He mummers into the soft skin at the curve of her neck. He nipped on the tender skin, as he tightened his grip on her hair. This caused her to arch her back, turning her into ab tantalizing offering for him to feast. She tried to pull him back to her, but he had other plans. He pulled the hand from her rear and moved it under her white baby T, to massage her firm and perky breast. He shifted until he was laying with one leg between hers, the state of his half arousal evident against her leg. Feeling this Yasha gently pushed him back. Looking into her eyes, Sess released her with a heavy sigh. "Yasha."

A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her flushed cheek. With a soft sob, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Sess! I- I just... -sigh- I just can't. Not yet. I'm sorry!"

Holding her in his arms, he rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. "Yasha, we need to talk about this. Is it me? Am I moving you to fast? Could it be you don't feel the way I do?"

She gasped as she pulled out of his embrace, and looked him in the eye. "**_No!_** No, don't you ever think that! Sess I love you so much, that sometimes I can barely breath when I look at you!" Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's not you, it's me." She exhaled heavily as she got up off the floor, and sat on the couch. Sess sat up, choosing to keep his seat on the floor. Yasha looked down at him and gave him a soft smile. "Sess," she started, "I- I just want to wait. I want you. I want you more than anything in this world. But, I... well... I always... "

Taking her hand in his, Sess kissed each knuckle before looking up at her. "Go on, baby. You always what?"

Sigh. "I- I always... A girl only gets one 'first time.' I just want it to be special." Smiling as she caresses his cheek. Sess leans into her touch, turning his head to place a gently kiss on her palm. "I have dreamed about you since I was a little girl. You are the only one for me, but I... I just..."

Sess silenced her by putting a finger against her lips. He then moved his hand to the back of her head, and pulled her in to a long slow kiss. After a moment, he released her. "I understand. I know that is important to you, it's important to me as well!" He pulled her down into his lap and held her. "Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you not file charges against Takamoto?" He felt her stiffen in his arms. "I'm not judging you, nor will I condemn your choice. I just want to know. Why didn't you file an order of protection or something?"

Still seated in his lap, Yasha sighed. "I guess the subject had to come up sometimes." She settled herself deeper in his strong embrace. "After Heero attacked me, I went to the hospital. Naraku called his supervisor to take my report. They took pictures of all my bruises and my busted lip. Charges were filed and it was all set to go before the judge." Sess shifted her in his lap until she was cradled in his arms. She snuggled into him, drawing strength from his closeness. "About a week before the court case. I had a visitor."

"Who?"

"Mr. Takamoto. He and his lawyer both came to see me at the cafe. Juro, Ban and Ren tried to throw them out, when they found out who they were. Kisa even throw a bucket of dirty sanitizing water on them." She laughed,

Sess smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked Kisa so much! What did he want?"

"He... He knelt before me and touched his head to the floor of the restaurant. He apologized for Heero's 'shameful' behavior. He said he would take full responsibility for what his son did. He would pay the price for his only son's disrespect. He would see to it that he was punished, and that he would never bother me; or anyone around me again. But, there was one catch." Sess waited patiently for her to continue. "He wanted me to drop the charges."

"_He what?_ You mean that, Mr. Takamoto had the audacity to ask you to forgive his bastard son's brutal and cruel behavior? _**What nerve!**_" Sess was appalled.

"No. It wasn't like that... Not really."

_**Flashback...**_

Yasha and crew had just opened the cafe for business, when a most unexpected and unwanted visitor came in. Yasha had been in the kitchen with her grandmother and Kagome. They were helping her prepare some goods for the day, when suddenly they heard a loud commotion from the front. Frowning, they all went to see what was going on. The 3 of them stopped short as they saw Juromaru, Naraku and Bankostu had surrounded 2 men and was trying to push them out of the cafe.

"What the hell are you 3 fools doing?" Yelled Kagome. She started to reprimand them further, when she heard Yasha gasp in horror. Turning to her cousin, she raised her eyebrow in askance. "Inu? What's the problem?"

A stricken Inu just stared at the older man for a moment, before whispering the man's name. "Mr. Takamoto?"

Kagome's eyes widen as she heard that name. "Takamoto? As in Heero Takamoto?" Turning to the older man, who was pleading with Juromaru to release him. "Don't you let him go Juro! You guys get him and that other bastard out of here! How dare you show you face around here, after what your bastard son tried to do to Inu!"

"Kags, calm yourself. You shouldn't stress yourself out." Said Naraku as he shoved the younger of the 2 men back towards the door. "Take Yash and Keade in the back, we got this."

"No, please." Said Mr. Takamoto, as he tried to pull himself free from Juro. Unsuccessfully. "Please, Miss Shinta, I only need a moment of your time. I will be very brief!" When she gave him an uncertain look, he paled. _**"Please!"**_

"Let him go." She said in a quiet, yet firm voice.

_**"What?!?"**_ They all yelled and looked at her.

"You heard me. Let him go, now. Juromaru, stop it. Let go of Mr. Takamoto, and move away. Now!" The men did as she asked, but Naraku had warned them. One wrong move on either of their parts and out they go head first. They all took a seat, leaving Inu and the 2 men to face each other. She took a deep breath as she stared, at the father of the man who tried to rape her. Head held high she asked. "You wanted to speak to me, Mr. Takamoto? What is it that you would like to say?"

The man cleared his throat, then he took a step towards her. Naraku, Ban, and Juro stood up, and started towards the man. Suddenly, to the shock of all present, the older man dropped to his knees in front of her. His head bent and touching the floor. "Please, Miss. Shinta. Please, I know what my son did to you was unforgivable. I take full responsibility for his heinous actions. You do not deserve to be treated in such a shameful manner! I come here today to apologize on behalf of him and my family, for the dishonor he has put upon our name!"

InuYasha, couldn't believe what she was seeing. This proud and honorable man was actually on his hands and knees before her. Begging. Begging for her forgiveness. Begging to restore some amount of honor to his family name. Begging for his bastard son's dastardly deed. It was almost too much for Yasha, as she felt the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. "Please, Mr. Takamoto." She bent down to help him to his feet, but he wouldn't move. "Please, sir let me help you up."

"No, my dear." He sobbed. "I... InuYasha, I came here as a father. I am begging you for the life of my only son. My only child."

Yasha pulled back from him, "What do you mean?"

"His actions are strictly my fault and no one else's." He cried with his head bowed. "You see, he was the only child my wife and I ever had. His birth had been difficult, and it rendered her barren. As a result, we sheltered him too much. We felt the need to protect him from everything. We... No, I never held him accountable for any of his actions. And, for that, I will be eternally sorry!"

Yasha was so moved. She felt so bad for him and his family. She was finally able to move him from the floor. She got him a cup of tea and a handed him a tissue. "Mr. Takamoto, please calm yourself. I accept your apology and I don't hold his actions against you or the rest of your family. But, I'm not quite sure why you are here? I mean... What is it I can do for you?"

He took the tea and the tissue she offered, nodding thanks. He wiped his eyes and took a small sip. "I have a request of you. I know it is presumptuous to ask anything of you. Especially in light of what has happened, but I have to ask. My wife has been in poor health ever since this has happened. If my son where to... Miss Shinta, I am here to beg you for the life of my son. I am here personally to ask you to give me the chance to make this right. I will give you anything you ask for. If you want money, you'll have it! Just tell me the amount, and I'll have my assistant here deposit the amount into your bank account today! If you need help with your business, I will put all of my resources to work for you. Just please, don't put my son in jail! It would kill his poor mother, and me."

_**"What the fuck?!?"**_ Yelled Bankostu. "You've got a set of brass balls on you, you old fart!"

"Get the hell out of here, you old relic! You have a lot of nerve coming here, and asking for a reprieve for that _**son of a bitch**_! He's damned lucky I didn't break his god damn neck!" Seethed Naraku. "You and that guy there had better get out of here, before I forget I'm a cop and toss you out on your old ass!" Juromaru went and grabbed Mr. Takamoto by the arm, dragging the older man to his feet. "That's right Juro, let's introduce his old ass to the trash bins outside." Said Naraku as he and ban grabbed hold of the younger man forcing him to the door.

"No, please. Miss. Shinta, please. I'll do whatever you ask! I'll send him away, Miss. Shinta! I'll send him away and I will ensure that he never bothers you ever again! _**Please!!!!!!"**_ He implored Yasha struggling against the hold Juromaru had on him.

"Get them out of here, guys!" Yelled Kagome.

"Yasha dear," Said Keade, "Come in the back, until the boys get rid of them." Turning to Mr. Takamoto, Keade scolded. "How dare you come here and ask such a thing from my granddaughter! Leave and never come back!"

"No. Stop it!" Cried InuYasha. "Juro leave him alone! Ban! Naraku! Stop it! Don't make any decisions for me, like I'm not here." Turning to Juro, who was still trying to push the older man out. "Juromaru Todou, I said stop it, let him go! _**NOW!!!**_"

After a few minutes, they released them. But, still stood close by at the ready. "Mr. Takamoto, I don't want money. I understand your position, but your son must pay for his actions. If I let this go, what's to say he won't do this again to someone else? What's to say he won't come after me again?" Shaking her head sadly, "I am sorry sir. I can't ... won't that that chance."

"I'll send him away, Miss Shinta! I have a new acquisition in South America. My company has opened a new facility in Brazil. I will send him there! He has already agreed to leave on the company jet. He will be in charge of it, it will keep him out of Japan for quite sometime! I will also see that he seeks treatment! I give you my personal guarantee he will never bother you again! So, please Miss. Shinta! I beg of you, please find it in your heart. Give me my son, please!" He started crying once again. Sobbing openly.

Yasha stared at this poor broken man. Damn Heero to hell. How could anyone drag his own family into the depths of despair like this? _'What should I do? Help me mom, what should I do?'_ Seeing Yasha's torment, Keade placed her hand on Inu's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Sighing heavily, Yasha turned to the man. "Mr. Takamoto, I will agree to drop all charges against him. On 2 conditions..." He looked at her in askance. "You must promise that he will seek help for whatever demons that live in his heart!"

"Done! What is the other condition?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"You must promise that he will never come in contact with me or anyone around me. And I want this in writing or I will see him _**rot in prison!**_"

**End of flashback...**

"So he gave you his word?" Sess inquired. He and InuYasha where now sitting in front of the fireplace. He was leaning against one of the chairs, with her head in his lap. He was stroking her long silky hair. Combing his strong fingers through it, giving a gentle tug here and there.

"Yes."

"And, you accepted it?"

"He had the agreement drafted. It was in writing, signed and notarized by a judge. So, I dropped all the charges. He was gone and I was able to move on. Then, you came back into my life." She looked up into his golden orbs and smiled. "No one could ever take your place, Sess. I will never and could never love anyone but you." She got up and turned to face him, bringing her face just inches from his. "So, there you have it. My whole story. Have I scared you away?"

He cupped her face in his strong hands, and just studied her face. He committed every line. Every curve. Then he kissed her. Devouring her mouth. Reaching down into her very soul. After a few minutes, he allowed them to come up for some much needed air. "Know this about me, Inu, I do not scare easily. In fact, after hearing this, only makes me want you more! I will never leave you, Yasha, and I promise on everything I hold dear to me. No one will ever hurt you again. Not him and not me! I want to make you happy. I need you in my life. You complete my world, Yasha, without you I am lost. I waited to long." Holding her away from him slightly, "Yasha, let's not wait. I know that Miro said we had to wait at least two months, before we marry. But, I was thinking... I have lived without you for 18 years, I refuse to wait anymore! I want us to be man and wife soon as possible. So I want you to start planning, because after the 2 months are over I want you to be the new Mrs. Takeuchi!"

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Yasha wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him hard. Sess wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. They remained like this for a long time. The air finally cleared and all was laid bare between them. They sat in front of the fireplace making plans. Plans for their future. Plans for their family. They talked about setting a date that would be good for everyone. Where they would live. Naturally, they decided to stay in the mansion. It was the best choice, and they didn't want to uproot Rin. That was the next point, Rin. They had decided to make it official, since Kagura had signed over her parental rights over to Sess. It would be easy for Yasha to officially adopt Rin as her own. They had decided to have Inu's register change of address, and Yasha should move in before the month was out. They lay in each others arms, talking late into the early hours of the morning. Falling asleep before the roar of the fire. Both content with their place in the world and in each others lives. They are moving forward. Determined to grab hold of each other and ride out whatever life throws at them. The have each other, and that's all they would need! For now!

**_TBC..._**

**Well, that's chapter 20! I hope you all like it! I can't believe I hit chapter 20 already! I hadn't meant for this story to go this far. But, the more I wrote the more it developed. I like it and I hope you do too! I worked hard and tried to answer any underlined questions out there. Anyway thanks for reading so far! Read and review, please! Love you all! B reading U!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Twenty-first Rose: Tokio Reviews the Situation_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Aunt Tokio's Dayroom...**

On a beautiful bright spring morning, Tokio Wantanabe sits in her study. A lavishly decorated room of her own she called the 'Dayroom.' Here she spends most of her mornings after breakfast, answering letters, fielding calls from her multiple charities, or just relaxing. On this particular morning, she is anything but relaxed. She is so engrossed in thought, that she failed to notice when her husband, Taki, has returned from a morning of playing golf. She jumps as she feels his warm lips caress her cheek.

"Ohayou, my love!" He grins.

Toki stares at him for a moment, then smiles as she silently takes in his appearance. He was a beacon of vibrant pastel colors. From his pale pink short sleeve polo shirt, to the white, gray, and light blue golf khakis he was wearing. Shaking her head, she silently wondered if her adorable hubby of some 25 years was indeed color blind. "How was your game dear?" She smiled.

"Just grand! I almost made 18 holes, and would have too! But, alas, I lost my ball sank in the pond at the course." He explained, slightly dejected. Leaving Toki to wonder why he even bothers in the first place. Taki has never been one for outdoor sports. It was just his way of keeping up with Touga.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time, dear" She says as she looks out of the large window next to her desk, as her mind wondered back to its previous thoughts.

Frowning at his wife's sullen mood, Taki began to ponder what could be ailing her. _'Well, it couldn't be anything I've done. She didn't hit me with anything, and she's not giving me the silent treatment. Hmm? Sango? Nah, those 2 aren't even back from their honeymoon yet. Think, man, think! **Ahha!**' _He slams his fist into the palm of his hand. "Okay, okay, Dumpling, I'll have a talk with him," he smiles, thinking problem solved. _'It must have something to do with Kohaku!'_ "Where is he? In his room?"

Looking up at her husband, Toki frowns. "Where is who? What are you talking about?"

Sighing, he says. "Kohaku? Where is he, and what has he done to make you look so downtrodden?"

She shakes her head. "Ko hasn't done anything. He isn't even home. He's out with his friends at the Odiba amusement park."

Now Taki was really confused. If she wasn't upset with any of them, then who... The lightbulb came on in his brain. "What has Touga done this time?" She shook her head again, and he sighed and sat down in the chair next to hers. "Let me guess, Sesshomaru and the lovely lady, InuYasha have gone off and eloped!" He chuckled.

Tokio turned on him, her honey colored eyes flashing. "Don't even joke about that!"

"Why are you so upset?" Taki asks, the smile disappearing from his handsome face. "I thought you liked and accepted the young lady? What has changed?"

With a heavy sigh, she calms. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that...sigh... I just got off the phone with Touga, before you came in. He told me that Sess and InuYasha have set a date to be married at the end of next month."

"The end of June? Why so soon? You...don't...think _she's..._ "

"NO!" She gasped. "No, Touga told me that when she stays the night with them, she sleeps in the room Megumi used before she and he were married. At **_HER_** insistence!"

"She's not pregnant. Are there any doubts?"

"No, they love each other and just don't want to wait."

"So? What's the problem?"

Turning to him, Toki stated. "The _'problem'_ as you so put it is that there are no precautions being made! Nothing! Okay! So, they love each other! They have waited over 18 years to be together again. But, now here they are! But, it's not just them. Sess has already been burned by marriage. And, what of Rin? What if something should happen between them? Little Rin could and will be caught in the middle!

"_Huh?_ What are you talking about?"

"Touga informed me that, InuYasha has partitioned the court to legally adopt Rin. She and Sess say they want to be a real family. What if they find out that they are not right for each other, what will happen to Rin? If her own mother did have the time of day for her, what do you think would happen if InuYasha and Sess don't make it? She will be crushed, that's what! Taki, am I the only one that is concerned about the dangers of this rushed union?" She pleads to her still slightly baffled husband.

In the 40 odd years he has known his wife, he thought that he had seen all of her emotional outbreaks and mood swings. But this was different. He had never seen her so desperate about anything before. Taking her hand in his he tried to soothe her. "Toki, my love, I'm sure that if all was not as it should be, Touga would have stepped in by now. I'm sure that your worries are for not."

Snatching her hand back, Toki stared at him. "What if my worries are sound? What's to say that things don't change a year, or 2 or 10!" Cupping his face in her hand. "Taki, what if he's making an even bigger mistake than he did in the past? The last mistake cost him 2.5 million dollars plus an additional 300,000. If this is a mistake as well, how much will it cost him?" She stands and walks to the set of glass French doors leading to a large baloney. Walking outside she stare at her vast gardens.

Taki walks up behind her, and envelope her in his strong arms pulling her back against him. Kissing the side of her neck, he says. "I hear you, Dumpling, and I see what you are getting at. No, dumpling. Your worries are sound and based."

Closing her eyes she leaned back against the warmth of her husband. "I do like the girl, Taki. She reminds me so much of Megumi. I know that she loves him, I have no doubts about that. But, she is not Megumi and Sess is not Touga. What's to say that their love will stand the test of time, like my brothers and his wife?" Turning in his embrace, she buries her head in his chest. "What's to say that what they feel now, will last as long as what we feel for each other, lumpy?"

Hugging her tightly to himself, Taki grins at the nickname she gave him so long ago. _'She only calls me that when she's feeling insure.'_ "What do you have in mind, dearheart?"

"Lumpy," she sighs. "Who is the best lawyer at your firm?"

He thought a moment. "Well, with Sango and Miroku not here, I guess that would be me. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to help me protect Sess and Rin, and even InuYasha, from any downfall."

"Of course, dumpling, but how?"

Looking up at him, eyes wide and imploring. "Taki, I want you to draft a pre nuptial agreement for them. One that will insure that not only will Rin be protected, but Sess will be too. He had to pay 2 million for his last mistake, I don't want him to pay anymore, If anything happens."

"Sess won't like it."

"It's for his own good! If Touga won't protect them, and Sess won't protect himself or Rin, or any children that may and will come. Then we shall have to do it for them!"

Sighing heavy, Taki gave his wife a warm kiss on the lips. "All right, dumpling. I'll get started on it today. I'll have a rough draft for you to read by tomorrow."

Smiling, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her mind, Tokio framed his face in both her hands and bent his head for her kiss. Letting her lips convey all her love she felt for her hubby. Breaking the kiss, she smiled. "You don't have to get started on it right this minute, do you?"

Seeing the smoldering look of passion in her eyes, Taki felt his own heat rising. Taking her in his arms he picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. "No, dumpling. Not right now!"

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

This was just a filler to tied you over, while I'm writing up the next couple of chapters. I have been so busy lately. My dog is having puppies (her first litter), and the are due any day now! My kids have had the whole week off from school! Can you people image 6 children in one house? I have lost 10lbs. and now have several new grey hairs! I have, however, found time to read and review other people work. So, I'm hoping you will do the same! Love YA! B reading U!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Twenty-second Rose: A Gift From Mother_**

**_By Nikkie23534_**

**The Crescent Cafe...**

It was near closing time, as the beautiful young own was preparing to close down for the day. It had been kind of slow, so she decided that she and her crew would knock off early. Juro, Ren, & Ban had just come in from throwing out the trash. Kisa, Mai, Moni & Kera where out in the front, washing down tables, counters. The sweeping and mopping was left up to Jackets, while InuYasha was in the back adding up the days receipts. She was in the middle of preparing the bank deposits, when her cell rang. Looking at the caller ID, a large grin broke over her face.

"Hey there handsome, I was just thinking about you."

"Hey yourself sexy," Purred the deep sultry voice on the other end. "I'm just leaving my office, and was wondering if you wanted me to swing by? Maybe you want to go out for dinner somewhere?"

"You have to ask? But, no restuarant, I'm kind of tired." She laughed as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Whoa, it's only 6:30, this is unusual! Don't tell me that the reigning king of industry is considering slacking off?" She giggled when a low menacing growl was heard over the phone.

"_Hmmm_, I was bored and missing you all day." He slowly admitted. "How are things on your end? The party is in a couple of days, did you give the cater the final approval?" He frowned when he heard her moan guiltily. Untying his ice blue silk tie, he tossed it onto the passenger seat of his raven black 2006 Cadillac SRX. "What's the matter now? Is the whole concept of getting married set in yet? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Don't be an ass! Of course not!" She picked up her deposit bag and shoved the money and account deposit slip into the bag. Sighing heavily, "It's not that. Sess, why do we have to use an outsider? I am perfectly capable to"

"No, Yasha," he sighed as he cut her off, as he pulls out of his reserved parking space, and drives out of the company garage. "We've been over this, my love. I intend for you, your family, and your friends to relax and enjoy yourselves! It's _**OUR**_ engagement party, you are not supposed to work! You one and only job is to show up, meet and greet, and be your beautiful self!"

"Keh! Yea, yea, I know." She said pouting dejectedly.

"Don't pout."

She quickly fixed her face, all the while wondering if he had a video feed in her cafe. "I am not pouting!"

Laughing at her childish tone. "Not now your not."

She groans when she hears that familiar low chuckle. "Damn it Sess! Quit reading my mind already! It's creepy!" Smiling at her own manner. "Yeah, I talked to him. He said everything will be ready for us. I have to meet with him tomorrow at the mansion. To map out were we said we wanted everyone to be, for the receiving line. Then the floor plans for the tables and etc."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"You had better be, you got me in this! I could have easily done it myself, you know! We could have saved a bundle, too! Jaken and I could have gotten the seating arrangemants done and ..."

_'And, they call **me** a control freak?'_ Sesshomaru pondered to himself. **_"Yasha."_**

Sighing heavily. "Yes, I know. I hear you, Sess. I'll be good. I promise."

"That's my girl! Thank you, my love." He said, confident in knowing that this conversation is not over. Knowing her like he does, he knows that she will have more to say tomorrow. "So, how bout it? What time should Rin and I meet you at your grandma's? You want me to pick something up for dinner?"

"Nah, just being yourselve and show up when you guys are ready. Gram said she was making grilled fish with fresh raddish sauce and a huge garden salad. We're getting ready to close up here, so I should be leaving here soon anyway."

Sess blinked several times. "Do my ears deceive me? You just called me a slacker for envoking my CEO rights, and here you are doing the same?"

"_Oh, shut up!_ It's been slow all day. So, I decided to give everyone a break and go home early. So, go get the baby and come to grams. Oh, and pack a night bag for her. Since I'm not coming in tomorrow, I can take her to school."

Groan in mock indignation, Sess complained. "Hey, why does she get to spend the night, while I get kicked out at 10?" Sighing heavily, "It's not fair I tell ya! Why do you, gram and Rin get to have all the fun!"

"Well, I have a frilly little pink nightgown you could wear. We could spend the night, taking turns doing each others hair, and nails, and gossiping over magazines!" She giggled as her mind painted a picture of Sess, in a girlie nightie. Curlers in his long silky hair, painting his well groomed nails, listening to the latest CDs. _'Oh god what I wouldn't give to see that!'_ She was jarred out of her reverie, when she heard him calling her name impatiently. "What? Oh, Sess, I'm sorry. My mind wondered. What did you say?"

"_Humph!_ I could just imagine what you were just thinking about." He muttered drolly. "I was just asking if you checked your guest list with Jaken. I want to be sure no one from you side was missed."

"I don't have that many people on my side. Just the guy here and my family. Sess, are you sure, you and your dad don't mind that we stay the night there? I mean, I know Jaken is used to having me, but it's a lot to put up my entire family for the weekend!"

Sess laughed. _'Here we go again.'_ "Yash, for the 8 millionth time, it's fine! It was my dad's idea wasn't it. It doesn't make any sense that they should just come for the party and it will be rather late after the party. This way everyone can relax during the day and rest up for the night and leave fresh in the morning. Besides, we are all going to be family soon, right? What is it that you say _'family sticks together.'_"

Moved to the verge of tears, InuYasha wiped at the tear that fell from her eye. "Have I told you how much I love you, today?"

"You told me this morning when I called you. Then this afternoon, when you brought me that delicious lunch. And, I look forward to hearing and seeing how much tonight. But, you can go ahead and say it now, if you like."

_"Dog!"_ She said in mock anger. Then she smiled as she kissed him through the phone, "I love you, Milord prince!"

"And, I you, My hime. See you in a couple of hours."

**The Takeuchi Mansion**

** Half hour before party time...**

In her room at the mansion, Yasha was sitting in front of her vanity putting the finishing touches to her long ebony locks. Her grandma, Kagome and Aoi where all seated on her bed keeping her company. Rin was seated on the floor playing with little Kanna.

She was wearing a beautiful scarlet silken kimono with silver Camellia rose embroidery, along the right side from neck to sleeve. On the back was a depiction of a large silver male dog, sitting under a large tree. Alert and vigilant. Sitting beside him a smaller female. The female's head lowered just a bit in submission to her mate. The kimono was a gift from Sesshomaru. He had told her, that it was an old tradition for Takeuchi brides to wear kimonos that had the Takeuchis family symbols. A Rose design on the front, and a pair of silver or white dogs on the back. Whereas the grooms would have the dogs on their backs as well, The front had a very different design. There they would have the symbol of family power. Three swords interwoven into each other. When she asked what the sword meant, he explained. One sword was a sword for life and healing. It granted good health and long life to their clan. The other was a sword of protection. It granted the head males in the family the power to protect themselves and their clan from enemies. The last was the most important. It was the sword of absolute power. It was important, because it set the head of the house or clan apart for all other males. It was the mark of the Takeuchi heir apparent. And, had been the symbol for all the Takeuchi men for over 500 years. Since the feudal age, when the Takeuchi clan had first come into power, and had remained one of the wealthiest families still in Japan. A family in which she would soon be apart of. Just the thought of it was overwhelming Yasha senses, and making her very nervous.

"Nervous, Yasha?" Kagome giggled.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you just used your hair spray."

"So? What of it?"

Aoi laughed and pointed. "You sprayed it on you_ neck_, dear!" The women all laughed as InuYasha looked at the bottle in her hand. Sure enough, it was the hair spritzer that contained her favorite hold spray, and not her perfume. She groaned and uttered a very low curse, which made both Rin and little Kanna giggle.

"Yatha funny!" Laughed little Kanna. Her baby tongue still not quite able to say Yasha's name properly.

"Here, Yasha, let me help you." Kagome took the spray from her. Grabbing one of Kanna's wet wipes, she wiped the side of Yasha's neck, where she sprayed. Picking up her hair brush, she brushed her hair back and twisted it up into a French twist. Securing it with several bobby pins and finishing the look off with 2 pearl combs. "There! All done!" Kagome beamed.

Yasha smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had never paid much attention to her looks before. Yasha had always been told she was pretty, and she thought herself as _OK_. Not a classic beauty like Kagome. InuYasha had an _exoticness_ to her. She had always thought of her eyes, as her one saving grace. Their unusualness, one of the few gifts she received form her gorgeous mother. But, today, she had to admit to herself. She did look pretty!

Keade came up behind them, and rested her hands on Inu's shoulders. Bending down she kissed her on the cheek. "Yasha, you are the spitting image of your beloved mother, my dear Izayoi!" Wiping her a tear form her eye, she gave her slight squeeze. "Had they lived, your mother, father and even your grandfather, would be so very proud of you! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, grandmother." She said softly, as she took Keade's hand and kissed it.

At that time little Rin jumped into her lap. "You look so beautiful, mama! You look like a movie star or a pop singer!"

"Why thank you, sweetie! You look very pretty yourself! You and Kanna look like little angels!"

Then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Ladies it's Touga, may I come in?" Yasha took a quick look at herself in the mirror, before giving him the OK. Touga walked in, he wore a traditional black kimono with matching hakamas. The kimono was made of the finest silk and was decorated 3 swords interwoven into each other, and his family crest on the back. It was a picture of 2 giant silver dogs, a large male and a slightly smaller female. They were sitting atop a mountain, both with their heads raised towards the full moon. He greeted the ladies before freezing in his tracks. Seated before him was an angel. _'My god! I hope you realize the treasure you have been bless with, my son!'_ Grinning, Touga walked up to Yasha. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her palm. "My dear, goddesses would be jealous of your beauty! I hope my son knows what a gift the gods have bestowed upon him!"

Yasha blushed and thanked him, while the other giggled. Just then, Rin tapped him on the arm. "What about me, grandpa?"

Bending down, Touga kissed the top of her head. "You my angel. You shine like the sun!" Turning to the others, he smiled softly. "Ladies would you excuse us, there is something I want to say to InuYasha."

The women looked at each other, then turned to Yasha. She smiled and nodded an okay. She asked if they would check and see how the cater was doing. When they left, Touga turned to her. Smiling he sat down on the bed and motioned for her to come and join him, which she did. "Mr. Touga, is there something wrong?"

"No, my dear. Everything is just fine." Reaching inside his kimono top and pulled out a thin box. "Yasha my dear, from the day you entered Sess' life, I had witnessed a miracle. You brought light and love back to my son. After my wife, Sess' mother passed away, the boy basically shutdown. All the things that made him happy, he lost interest in. Rin's birth made him more approachable. But... Well... Let's just say he was still in deep mourning. He was a man that had given up all hope of happiness." He held the box out to her and opened it. Yasha gasped when presented with a stunning pearl choker with a large pear shaped diamond in the center. "This is for you, my dear." He took it out of the box and placed it around her neck. "There! It finishes you quite nicely!"

Yasha fingered the exquisite piece around her neck in awe. "Oh Mr. Touga! I... I can't! It's just to much!" She started to take it off, but he stopped her. She stared at him. "But, sir I don't deserve..."

Touga held up his hand to silence her. "Now see here young woman," he said wearing a very stern expression, but the softness of his voice mocked it. "It is not polite to contradict your elders! If anyone deserves this, its you." Taking her hand in his, Touga patted it. "I gave that choker to Sess' mother the day our engagement was announced. She wore it only three times in her lifetime. The day I gave it to her, the day we were wed, and the day we presented Sesshomaru formally to the world."

"Why?"

"You know I would always ask her the same question, but she just smiled and wouldn't answer me. Then one day she finally told me why."

InuYasha stared at him totally engrossed. She was and will always be forever intrigued by the other woman that Sesshomaru loved. His first love. His mother. It amazed her how much to this day, that her hold on these two men, had not whined with the passage of time. She remained for them, as her own mother remained for her. A beacon. A shining example of goodness, spirit, pride, and honor. Megumi Takeuchi, as well as Izayoi Shinta. Two women from different sides, yet, they seemed to be cut from the same finely woven cloth. Yasha found herself, yet again, wishing that she had had the honor of meeting Miss Megumi. "What was the reason she gave?"

Touga smiled and said. "Meg told me that it simply wasn't for her. It was for the woman that would one day take her place." He looked InuYasha deep in the eyes. His golden orbs shone bright with unshed tears. "Somehow, I think ... no. I know, my Megumi was talking about you, dear. Granted, she may have never known who you were. But, I believe she did know that you would be the perfect choice for our... Her son. For that's just who Sesshomaru is and will always be. He may look like me and put forth the same outward appearance of the heir to this mighty empire we foresee. But, that is _**'Megumi's boy'**_ no doubt about it!" Smiling, he placed a light kiss on her hand. "You wear it with pride, for it was meant for you. Think of it as a **_gift_** and a _**welcome**_ to the family, from your mother in law."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Yasha leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Touga. I will treasure it always!"

"_**Humph!**_ Enough of this Mr. Touga business, young woman!" Touga scolded. "I thought I told you to call me 'dad'. Don't make me have to put you over my knee!"

"Yes, sir, dad!" They laughed, then turned when they heard a knock on the door. "Yes," Yasha called out, "come in." The door open to reveal the heart stopping image of Sesshomaru. His thick, thigh length silver locks secured in a ponytail high on his head. Like his father, he wore a similar black silk kimono with matching hakamas. And, like his fathers, it had the same 3 sword symbol on the left side above his heart, but on the back was a scene depicting the same pair of large silver dogs. The male and female were seated on opposite mountain peaks, with a beautiful valley below them. They were shown howling to each other, under the full moon.

"Yasha, dad, our guests are starting to arri-" He stopped cold as he entered the room and took one look at InuYasha. Sess had traveled the world, and never in all the things he had seen, had he witnessed a more perfect image. He knew, if he was struck dead at this very moment, he would die a blessed man. Blessed to have known, to have loved and been loved by this extraordinary woman. _'I am indeed a lucky man to have such a prize as you, my InuYasha! I thank the gods for releasing this angel from the heavens!'_ The two young lovers stared at each other. Transfixed by the love they shared, neither could say a word. It was Touga who finally broke their trance like state.

Chuckling deeply, Touga stood and slapped his gawking son rather hard on the back. "Dear boy, I do believe you had something on your mind, didn't you?"

Shaken by the none to gentle slap, more than his father's words Sess snapped to. "_**Ahem!**_ Y- Yes, Dad, I did!" Turing to his bride to be, Sess smiled. "You look absolutely spectacular, my love. The heavens are sure to be jealous of you on this night!" Yasha blushed wildly, at such an outragous comment. _'Oh, I do so love it when she blushes like that! She shines brighter than the diamond around her neck! Wait a minute! That choker! It's... it's...'_ Looking to his ever smiling father, Sess questioned silently.

"You mother would have wanted her to have it." Looking at Yasha, then back to Sess. "It was meant for her, don't you think?"

A soft smile graced Sess' features and he nodded. "Yes, dad." Looking to Yasha, "Dad's right. It does look like it was meant for you, dearest." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle, causing Yasha blush to deepen. She pulled her hand away from him, swatting playfully at him. "Let's go down. Our guests are starting to arrive. It wouldn't do for us to be late in greeting them."

Touga, who was almost out of the room called back to them. "I'll get Rin and the rest of the family and met you two downstairs." Pausing at the door, he turned. "Don't be to long, _children_." He smiled closing the door behind him.

Alone, Sess took Yasha in his arms and gave her a gentle kiss. "Are you ready for this?"

Taking a deep breath, Yasha smiled. "No. Look, whatever happens just stay by me, okay?"

"My hime, not even death could pull me from your side. Just smile and hold on to my hand, love. Let's go." Together they walked out of the room, and down the steps to the foyer. Taking their places at the receiving line. Hand in hand they greeted friends, families, and business collegues, as each one came inside. Not knowing, that while they were celebriting their good fortune. Not to far away, in two separate parts of the city. Two people were fuming and plotting revenge. One for being booted out of _**'what'**_ she thought was rightfully _**HER**_S. The other, for _**'who'**_ he thought was rightfully _**HIS**_!!!

_**TBC...**_

**Well that's it for now my friends! Shout out to all my peeps! To my favorite writers and my beloved readers! Especially to my mom and my hubby's mom, for reading this and being honest about it. Because of them I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times! Moms do know best! Shout out to my lil hermana Amanda- kun. The funniest teen I know! Go read _'Male Migraines'_ you'll see what I mean! To Princess Sin! Hurry with chapter 23 of _'Tender Love'_, I'm dying! Thanks to Jester08, cherry fantasy, aloukou 101Mystic-Neko85, and all the readers at for reading me! Thanks for all the Great Reveiws, love you both. Anyway, it's after almost 9. Gotta make sure all are in bed and sleeping, not to mention wake my BPD hubby. He has night shift for the next 3 weeks! If you guys think being a working wife and mother of 6 is hard, try being a cop! Love yall madly! Until the next rose- B reading U!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Big shout out to my peeps, thanks for all the support! I love ya'll Peace!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

_**The Love of My Rose Hime **_

_**Twenty- third Rose: InuYasha and Sara **_

_**by Nikkie23534**_

**The Takeuchi Mansion The engagement party...**

By the time InuYasha and Sesshomaru came down the stairs, Touga and the rest of the family had already taken their places in the receiving line. All eyes turned as the happy couple to be made their grand entrance. All would agree that it was indeed a sight to be hold! Touga was standing in his spot at the beginning of the line. His job, to welcome attending guest into his home and present the engaged couple, was the first to reply. "Well, I thought we would have to send a search party for you two!" Going to them, he clapped his son lightly on the shoulder, then he kissed InuYasha on her rosy cheek. "Are you two ready?"

Wrapping his arm possessively around Inu's waist, Sess pulled her closer to himself, and away from his dad. Touga watches in silent amusement, reminded of how he used to act whenever Megumi was in the room. "We are as we will ever be, right my love?"

"You bet! Bring 'em on!" Yasha smiled, confident that as long as this arm is around her, nothing could go wrong. Jaken opened the doors to let the first guests through the door.

The first faces through the door, caused InuYasha to breathe a little easier.

**"HEY YASHA!!!!!!!!"** Yasha laughed while Sesshomaru grinned broadly. The first guests to arrive where the Crescent Cafe gang! The girls where all dressed in elegant brightly colored kimonos, with extricate designs. The guys, with the exception of Jakostu, were all wearing short kimonos with matching hakamas in dark colors.

"You guys look awesome! I didn't know you all had clothes like those!"

While Yasha was inspecting her friends attire, they were checking her out as well. Jakostu was the first to get over the shock and comment. **"OH MY GODDDDDD, YASHA IS THAT _YOU_?!?"** Much to the immediate ire of Sesshomaru, Jakostu tongue was practically hanging out as he rushed her. Jakostu grabbed her by the waist, and dipped her low staring into her eyes. "Inu you can't be serious! You can't marry possibly _**him**_ and leave me behind! Sure, he's uber-rich, but he can't love you the way I do!!!!" He started to cry as he moved his face closer to kiss her. Growling, Sesshomaru started towards the man was foolish enough to put his hands on Yasha. But, before he could reach them, the lights went out for Jak. As he was caught in the face by a hard fist, that sent him flying across the room. Yasha would have hit the floor if not for the quick save by Sesshomaru. Sess, Inu and the rest stared in stunned shock, as a hard breathing Touga straightened out his attire and returned to his place. All the while muttering under his breath something about _'stupid little perverts and fools'._ Which caused several of them to laugh, including Yasha and Sess.

"Juromaru, can you come here please?" Called Sesshomaru. From out of the reception area, Juro walked in. Sess just smiled and pointed in the direction of Yasha's fallen employee. Wordlessly, Juro shook his head. Going to the knocked out man, he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Without turning, he waved when Sess yelled out a thank you.

Yasha turned to him with a smile. Sess gave her a most innocent look. "_What?_ Did you think I wouldn't learn a thing or two from hanging around you and your friends?"

"No, it's not that."

"Oh?" He raised a finely shaped brow. "What is it, then?"

"Now I see where you get that guard dog streak of yours from!" She giggled.

Sess stole a quick look at his still fuming father, then looked back at Inu, with a soft grin. "If you think he's bad, remind me to tell you a few stories about my mother. Pitbulls had nothing on **_her_**!" They smothered laughter as they turned to greet more guests.

Taki, Tokio, and Kohaku to seemed to be the last to arrive. It looked like all the guests had been greeted. They were about to go into the reception hall when Jaken announced one last arrival. This made Sesshomaru turn in surprise. Yasha frowned in confusion when she saw Sess' reaction. Looking towards the door she saw an impressive looking gentleman, in a black kimono with gold piping woven throughout the silken fibers. With him was a gorgeous young woman, with long brunette tresses. She had wide almond shaped brown eyes, and ruby cupid's bow lips, that were curved in a small softly wistful smile. A smile aimed solely at Sesshomaru. InuYasha found herself wondering just who she was. _'She simply beautiful. Whoever she is, Sess seems to be taken back by her.'_ She thought to herself. Yasha felt a tinge of jealousy when Sess left her side, and went to them. He bowed respectfully to the older man, who was standing next to Touga. Then he gently took the girl by the hand. His expression soft as he spoke to her. After a moment, he turned to Inu, with a smile. "Come, my dearest, I want you to meet them." Holding out his hand for InuYasha to come to him. "My darling, may I present, Keitaro Hondo. A very old and very dear friend of the family," and turned to the girl. "And, his gracious daughter, Sara. Hondo-_sama_, Sara-_chan_," Sess turned to Yasha, his eye shining with pride. "This is my InuYasha, my bride to be!" The man, woman and Yasha bowed to each other. Yasha smiled as she greeted the man, who smiled in return. When Yasha turned to greet the woman, she froze. The woman was giving Sesshomaru a very long and very loving, and yet sad stare. Which caused Yasha to wonder who was this woman, and what did she mean to her silver prince.

As the evening wore on, Yasha and Sess spent the whole time conversing with various guests. Well-wishers joked and toasted the couple, praying for a long life of love, prosperity, and many, many children. With the last remark, Sess grinned devilishly as poor InuYasha brushed furiously. Yes, everyone was having a grand time, everyone except... It seemed to Inu, that when ever she turned around or looked behind Sess, she often found another pair of eyes afixed to him. Sara Hondo. Everywherer Yasha and Sess went during the party, or who ever Sess and Yasha stopped to talk to, there she seemed to pop up. Sesshomaru was or seemed to be oblivious to the woman that shadowed his every move. A couple of times during the party, Yasha had been dragged away from Sess' side by either Touga or Tokio to meet someone they felt important. Or, when Jaken and the cater needed an approval for when to serve something or another. However, upon her return, Inu would come back to find that that woman would be right by Sess' side. Laughing at something he said to her or on more than one occasion, touching Sess arm or hand. The final straw came when, Yasha had returned from taking a sleepy Rin and Shippo inside to nap with little Kanna. When she came back she found Sesshomaru standing next to the entrance to the garden maze. The happy smile she wore disappeared quickly, as she saw Sara pulling him through the archway. Frowning, she followed them. Going through many twists and turns, Yasha had thought at one time she'd lost them, until she turned the last corner before entering the center. There she hear something very unnerving.

"Sess, I'm so happy you invited me here! It's been to long!" She giggled as she sat on the bench, motioning for him to sit beside her.

Sess sat down smiling at the girl. "Yes, I suppose it has. Your still as lovely as ever Sara. How have you been? Father told me all about your engagement. Congradulations, I have heard many good things about Yuuki Shinotaro. You couldn't have picked a better choice."

Sara looked down at her hands, sadly. "Yes, Yuuki is a very good man, from a very good family. And, he really does love me. But..."

Sess frowned and leaned closer to her. Grabbing a lock of her silky dark hair, he gave it a small tug, like he did when they where little. "But? Come on Sara. There are no secrets between old friends."

"But, that's just it, Sess! You are **not** just an old friend!" She turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, surprising him with her outburst. "You knew how I felt about you. How I _**STILL**_ feel about you!" With tears flowing freely, she continued her confession unwise to the fact they had a visitor. "Why, Sess? Why her? I thought that after that whole business with Kagura, you would have realized by now!"

"Realized? Realized what Sara? What are you talking about? I never told you that we would be together. That was the whole reason why I had our arrangement voided. Sara, I have only thought of you as a sister and nothing more." He stood and was about to walk away, when she jumped up and blocked his exit. "Move Sara. I must return, Yasha will be-" Yasha heard his voice stopped suddenly. Yasha held her breath as she peeked around the corner, what she saw made her soul scream. Sara, with her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Her ample body pressed tightly against his. Sara and Sess' mouths fused together in an empassioned kiss. Suddenly they broke apart and were looking in Yasha's direction. Through tear blurred eyes, Yasha sobbed turning from them she ran. As she ran she heard Sess yell for her to stop, and Sara pleading for him to stay with her.

Sess was so shock by Sara's actions he could do nothing at first. _'What the hell? This is not happening!'_ Sess had grown up with Sara, and he had always thought of her as nothing more than a pretty little girl. He had often referred to her as his little sister. Someone he had always protected. Maybe if his mother hadn't died, or if he had never met the love of his life, InuYasha. He probably would have thought of her in a much different way. But, when Sess found out about the arrangment made by his grandfather, he told Touga he was against it. He couldn't be with Sara, for he was devoted to another. So, Touga officially had the contract voided. When he told Sara about his decision, she seemed to be in complete agreement. She even looked a bit relieved about the broken contract. Now, Sesshomaru, for the first time, he realized the true depth of Sara's feelings for him. "Sara," he said as he took her hand, "I'm sorry if I led you to believe something that wasn't true. I never meant to hurt you, but you **knew** how I felt." She shook her head as she sobbed. She started to say something, but he stopped her._ "Sara,"_ he said softly. "The woman who just ran away from here is the only woman in the world for me. I have loved Yasha since I was 11 years old. I can't be with anyone else. I wouldn't want to. I won't and can't lie to you, _maybe_ if my mother _hadn't_ died that day. _Maybe_ if I _hadn't_ meet Yasha that day, I probably won't have had asked father to end the arrangement between us. But, those things had happened. That day sealed my fate. I love her, Sara. I'm sorry. Good bye." With that he turned and ran after the love of his life. Hoping he could savage the situation before it gets out of hand, leave Sara to stare after him. _'I hope she'll listen to me. I'll make her listen to me, even if I have to tie her up and make her.'_

By the time Yasha had stopped to catch her breath, she realized that she was in a part of the maze she hadn't been in before. She looked around, trying to get her baring. As she walked, the scene from a few minutes ago replayed in her mind. _'That's why she was so sad. That woman is in love with Sesshomaru, too. Why didn't he ever mention her before? When she walked in, he was so gentle with her. So attentive. He must some feeling for her. More than brotherly.'_ That thought made Inu stop dead in her tracks. Fresh tears started to spill from her eyes again, at the thought of another woman in Sess' live. A woman that loves him, as deeply as she does. _'Oh god! My Sess just **kissed** that woman! That a **horrid** woman! How the hell does she think she is? Who the hell does **HE** think he is? I mean, how could he do that to me? How could he let her kiss him? Doesn't he realize how much I love him? What is it, am I not enough? I may not be as sophisticated as she is, nor am I as pretty as she. But, I thought... I thought he loved **me**!'_ When InuYasha turned the corner, she saw a small stone bench next to a huge Sakura tree. Feeling exhausted, mentally and physically, Yasha decided to have a seat to clear her mind._ 'Humph! The bastard didn't even have the decency to come after me, the **dog**! Well, I hope the 2 of them will be very happy together!'_ Walking up to the bench Yasha plopped down. She sat with her back against the huge tree, and stared at the bright sky. After a few minutes she felt the familiar burn of her eyes. She buried her face in her hand and started to weep again. _'Who am I fooling?'_ She thought to herself. _'I'm just a simple woman who owns a small cafe. Sesshomaru is a living god! Of course he would have a woman like her in love with him! I guess that's why it hurts so much! They are practicly the same. Similar backgrounds, similar lives, they even grew up together! Sara was cultured and refinded'._ Looking down at her hands. Inu noticed for the first time how they looked. Even though they were soft, they were the hands of someone who worked hard. Sara's nails where long and had a fresh manicure. Her hands were extremely smooth. Yasha's nails were trimmed way down and bare of paint. There was even a callous on the palm of her right hand from mixing and working in her garden. Sara would never let her hands get dirty. She would never utter a curse, or yell and holler when she was upset. She would never let her man see her in old clothes on her off time, just laying around the house. In fact, now that she had time to think, Sara was a far better choice for Sesshomaru than she could ever hope to be. And, why not? How could any woman, who has meet the real Sesshomaru, not love him? _'Of course, he had other women in his life. So, this shouldn't bother me right? I mean, I have never been a jealous woman!'_ "So, why do I feel like such a loser." She said to herself.

"Maybe it's because you have snot coming out of your nose? **_Or_**, it could be that your talking to yourself, for I doubt it that you knew _**I**_ was here." Yasha jumped when she heard, what appeared to be the tree talking. Peeking behind the ancient tree, Yasha saw a beautiful woman with dark brown hair sitting on a bench similar to the one she was on. The woman was dressed in a stunning cream kimono with intricate multi colored floral designs on the collar and at the hem of her sleeves. Her obi also had the same design. Her hair was left flowing down her back, and secured with a cream colored silken ribbon halfway to the end. _'Who the hell is she? I don't remember seeing her come in.'_ Yasha thought as she stared at the woman, who Yasha realized was now staring right back at her. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's not polite to stare at people?" The woman said, with an amused smirk.

Squaring her shoulders, InuYasha said to the woman. "Yes, as a matter of fact she did. She also said it was rude to spy on people, and eavesdrop on conversations!"

The woman looked at Inu, then laughed. "My dear, how could _I_ be eavesdropping on _your_ conversation? You're the only person having one? Plus, I do believe _**I**_ was here first. You are the one who came barging in on a private talk, between me and my friend here."

Yasha looked at the woman, certain that she was some kind of a loony. There was, after all, no one else there. "What friend? Besides me, there is no one here, but you and me! And, I'm sure I don't know you, lady!" The woman regarded Inu for a moment, before point behind her. InuYasha turned in the direction she was pointing. Behind her was a small shrine like structure carved from stone. Inside, there where freshly burning insense; and in the little vase on top some flowers.

"As you can see, I was having a conversation with my sister Megumi. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave, so I could finish, I would be most grateful." Said the woman.

_Megumi?_ Then it dawned on InuYasha. This was the spot where Sess had brought her before. This was where he had introduced her to his mother. "How could I have forgotten?" She bowed to the shrine. "Forgive my barging in on you and your guest, mother Megumi, I do apologize."

The woman, intrugied by this little display, stared at Inu for a minute. "_Oh,_ I see now! _**You**_ must be InuYasha Shinta! So your the woman that has captured my handsome little Sesshy- _kun_'s heart!"

Yasha blinked in confusion. _'Sess-hy- kun? What's this cow talking about?'_ As far as Yasha knew, Sess had only one aunt. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The woman smiled and stood up. Holding her hand out to InuYasha she said. "I, my dear girl, am Tsukiyomu Fujimata. I am the wife of Hoshiyomi Fujimata, Megumi Fujimata- Takeuchi's younger brother, and _Little_ _Sessho- kun's_ uncle. You may call me Auntie Tsuki!" She said with a wide smile. "Now that we have that out of the way, perhaps you can tell me what, on what should be a very happy occaision, has the guest of honor in such dismay? He didn't try to stick a bug down the front of your kimono, did he?" She sighed as she shook her head. "That little rascal is always in trouble!" Looking at the shrine she smiled. "Well, I guess it couldn't be helped? He is after all, Megumi's boy!" Turning to a now very confused InuYasha, the smile got wider. "Tell Auntie Tsuki all about it, dear. Would it help if I go and have his favorite uncle Hoshi _**spank**_ him for you?" The woman looked so earnest about it, that Yasha couldn't help but laugh. _'I think I'm going to like Auntie Tsuki!'

* * *

_

**TBC...**

_**Well that's it for now! See you in the 24th Rose! Love you all, later!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Big shout out to my peeps, thanks for all the support! I love ya'll Peace!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_ Twenty-Fourth Rose: Tsukiyomi's Insight_**

**_ By Nikkie23534_**

**The Takeuchi Mansion In the Maze...**

Sesshomaru was beside himself. After that little scene with Sara, he hauled ass as fast as possible back to the party. There was only one thought on his mind. **FIND INUYASHA AND EXPLAIN!!!!!** He had to get to her quickly, before she did something totally InuYasha. Like calling off the wedding and leaving him for good. He needed to make her understand that _**SHE**_ was the only woman for him. Sara, although he considered her as a special person, meant nothing to him. She did not hold his heart and soul in her hands the way InuYasha does. Back at the party, Sess went to all their family and friends asking if they'd seen her. When everyone said no, he then went directly to the garage to see if her SUV was still there. _'YES!!!! Okay, she didn't leave. Hn? Maybe she's sulking somewhere in the house?'_ With that thought in mind, he rushed into the house. Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed to see if she was hiding in her room or in any of the other guestrooms. No Yasha. His spirits fell with every empty room encountered. _'Where in the hell are you, Yasha?'_ He sat down on the steps and buried his face in his hands to think. "Damn it, InuYasha where the hell are you?" He muttered to himself aloud. Then it dawned on him. 'I'm so stupid!' He berated himself as he stood and walked out of the house, and back to the maze. _'Of course, you can't find her anywhere, you fool! She's lost in that goddamn maze!'_

**Back in the Maze...**

InuYasha sat down on the bench with Sess' Aunt Tsukiyomi. For a few moments the two women just sat in comfortable silence, until Tsuki decided enough was enough. "Well, I don't have all day, young woman. Are you going to spill or not? I'm sure that Meg is most interested, as to what her hellion of a son has done THIS time!" She said with a slight smirk. "Come now, tell Auntie Tsuki what the matter is? What's with the waterworks on this _'supposed'_ happy day?"

Yasha took a deep breath as she lend against the tree. "I- I met someone today. Someone I wasn't prepared to meet. I don't think I really wanted to meet her, either." Yasha lowered her head, and stare sadly at her ring. "I guess it was stupid. I mean I knew Sesshomaru had a life before we met again. He is a man of the world, and has done and seen so much. I knew about his situation with Kagura, and I am all right with that. But I- I just never thought... I mean I never realized..." She turned tear-filled eyes to Tsukiyomi, and sobbed. "I never once realized he had someone like her in his li-li- li- fe!" She buried her face in her hands and cried again.

Tsukiyomi studied the weeping girl for a moment, slowly allowing her mind to wrap around the situation at hand. Then the corners of her mouth lifted in an understanding smile. She reached in the sleeve of her kimono, and pulled out a pale pink handkerchief. She tapped Yasha on the shoulder. When she looked up, Tsuki wiped the tears form her face. "Blow." Holding it to her nose. She giggled a little when, like a dutiful child, Yasha did as told. She refolded the cloth and placed it in Yasha's hands for later. "Well, I believe I know what ails you, dear," she said with a gentle smile. "You must have met young Sara Hondo- chan, hn?"

Yasha looked up in surprise. "How did you..."

Tsuki's gentle laughter filled the area. "My dear, from what Touga-San says about you, it couldn't be anything else."

"So, you know all about..."

Tsukiyomi held up her hand to silence her. "I know all about Sara- chan. I have known her since she was a child. Touga and Megumi used to have her here all the time. She and Sesshomaru were like two peas in a pod! They where inseparable when they were little. She would follow him everywhere, and he would let her." She shook her head and laughed, as the memory of Sessho- chan and his little 'Sara- nii-kun' as he used to call her, came to mind. It was so quite to watch as Sessho would play games with her. Take her exploring in the _'forest behind his house.'_ That was what they called the Takeuchi mansion backyard. Watching as Sara would make Sesshomaru play dollhouse with her, and have fake tea parties. Tsuki could still see Sesshomaru and Sara in her mind. Sitting at a small round table in his playroom, surrounded by her dolls and other stuffed animals. They talked and laughed as they sipped the tea that Jaken would provide for them. "Yes, they were just adorable! No one was surprised when Reijimaru- dono proposed a marriage contract for them." Tsuki said as she looked up at the bright sunny sky above them. "That would have been a most interesting match."

InuYasha sat quietly listening to Sess' aunt's tales of Sess and Sara Hondo. As she listened, Yasha was overwhelmed by feelings of inadequacy. She sat staring sadly at the gleaming ring on her slender finger. Mesmerized by the brilliance of it. She was so happy when Sess, the love of her life, gave it to her. She thought at long last she had finally found her place in the world. She just knew deep within her heart that she was born to love Sesshomaru. To be by his side forever. To share his world, and to breath the same air. To walk the same road with him, until all time ends. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore. _'Maybe I should give this back to him? Maybe it won't be to late for them?'_ she wondered. _'After all, Sara would be the better choice for him, wasn't she?'_ She knew him since birth, they had shared a past, a lifetime of friendship, a bond. A bond that, in all fairness, InuYasha didn't want them to break. So why did she feel like crying at the thought of Sesshomaru with Sara. Just the memory of that kiss they shared was enough to shake InuYasha's very soul! "I never knew I could or would love someone this much! What do I do? I don't want to lose him, I- I can't" Yasha whispered to herself, not realizing that she had spoken aloud. Not until she heard Tsukiyomi's low chuckle.

"What makes you so sure that you would lose, dear?" She asked, one finely etched brow raised in amusement. "Sessho- chan and Sara- chan, share a past, but that's ALL they share. Sara is very pretty. She is cool, refined and cultured, and comes from an impeccable background." She smiles at the total look of dejection on Yasha's face. "But, Sara would have been all wrong for Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha just stared at the smiling face of Tsukiyomi, as if she had lost her mind. "What? But, you just said that-" She was stopped when the older woman held her hand up.

"No dear, you weren't listening to what I was saying. _**Humph!**_ Probably to busy _spazing_ out in your own little world no doubt!" Tsuki muttered to herself. "Inu- chan, you have something in you that Sara will never have in a million years! You have the power to bring the fire out of Sessho- chan. You brought passion into his life. Sessho- chan's eyes where hard and cold. The only time he smiled was for our little Rin- chan. But, they weren't really from the depths of his heart. They were not filled with the love and joy that they are now." Taking Inu by the hand, Tsuki pulled the girl into her embrace. "It is my fondest wish that you continue to be the joy for him. To give him the love that only you can, the love that he so desperately needs! Megumi's boy deserves nothing less!" She smile as she placed a motherly kiss to InuYasha's forehead.

Through her tears, a contented smile shone on InuYasha's face. She snuggled into Tsuki's kind embrace. It felt nice to be held like this. It almost reminded her of how her mother would take her into her arms, and just sit holding her in happy silence. _'I remember this feeling. It's like mama.'_ Yasha sighed happily, her heart at peace for the first time since she'd seen Sess and Sara alone. "It's so funny, Tsukiyomi-san, for a minute it kind of felt like I was sitting and talking to my mother!"

Tsuki laughed. "Well, I was never blessed with children of my own, so I don't mind." The sweet smile on Tsukiyomi's face, belied the sternness of her voice. "Now, enough of this young woman! As the stand-in for your mother, I order you to go and get your man! No more tears, or so help me I'll put you over my knee!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And, no more 'Yes, ma'am or Tsukiyomi-san either. From today on you will call me Auntie Tsuki. Do you understood, Inu-chan?"

InuYasha laughed, "Yes ma-um... Whatever you say Auntie Tsuki!"

"That's my girl!" The two continued to sit together, in compatible silence. Still enjoying their little mother daughter moment. Unknowing that their little _tete- a- tete_ was overheard by a certain silver haired eavesdropper.

Sesshomaru had been walking around the maze for about a half an hour. Hoping that at least one of the many twists and turns would lead him to his love. He was about to give up when it dawned on him. Mother's grave. _'Of course, why didn't I think of it before? I'm so stupid! In the state she was in, she could have wound up there!'_ After about ten minutes, Sess arrived just in time to hear his Auntie Tsuki's outline of his past with Sara to his Inu. _'**Oh shit!** Not Aunt Tsuki-sama, anyone but crazy Tsukiyomi-sama!'_ Just when he was about to go in and yank Inu away, he felt a very strong presence behind him. "Even though, there where times that I questioned his judgment, I am fairly confident that Touga-kun did his best in raising you Sesshomaru- kun. You are so like my sister it's scary. Didn't that fool of a father ever tell you that eavesdropping is extremely rude, boy!"

Turning around, Sesshomaru stared nervously at the man. He was slightly taller than Sesshomaru. His long steel colored hair combed back from his face, and flowed almost down to his knees. His strong arms folded across his massive chest, a lacy shawl dangling from his arm. Frosty cobalt eyes gave Sesshomaru a long icy glare. _'Oh no! Could this day get any worse?'_ Sess groaned softly as he bowed in respect to the stony figure before him.

"Hello, my nosy nephew, your looking guilty as usual. Just what have you done this time?" Said the stern voice of Sesshomaru's mother's brother, Hoshiyomi Fujimata!

"Konnichi wa, Uncle Hoshiyomi-dono."

**TBC...

* * *

**

Until next Rose, Later!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Big shout out to my peeps, thanks for all the support! I love ya'll Peace!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Twenty- Fifth Rose: Uncle Hoshiyomi_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Back in the Maze.  
(picking up where they left off)**

"Hello, my nosy nephew, your looking guilty as usual. Just what have you done this time?" Said the stern voice of Sesshomaru's mother's brother, Hoshiyomi Fujimata!

"Konnichi wa, Uncle Hoshiyomi-dono."

* * *

Hoshiyomi had decided it was best to give the ladies a little more privacy, so he suggested to Sesshomaru that they move to another site. The two of them settled down in a quiet little alcove near the center of the maze. It was far enough that they wouldn't be disturbed by any nosy busy bodies at the party. But, it was close enough for Hoshiyomi to hear if his beloved wife needed him. 

For a few moments the two of them sat in total silence. Sesshomaru began to get a little nervous. It was like when Sesshomaru was a boy, and he did something bad. Like the time when he was 6, and he was practicing his kendo excises at his uncle's dojo. He was showing off the new technique that his Uncle Hoshi had shown him, when he lost his grip on his bamboo sword and it went flying into the training hall and nearly missed hitting his uncle in the head! He made Sesshoumaru sit for an hour coping the rules of the dojo over and over again. _'Damn it, after all these years, he still makes me feel like an unruly child being punished!'_ Sesshomaru sighed heavily, this break in silent reflection caused Hoshiyomi to turn his attentions to him.

"Still haven't learned the value of patience and calmness, have you boy?"

"Uncle-dono, is there a reason why yo-" Sess was silenced be the deadpan stare his uncle pinned him with. _'Uh-huh. I'm so gonna get it now.'_

"You know something? If I live to be 1 million years old, I will never understand how my lady's mind works. Sighed Hoshiyomi, as he leaned against the tree he and Sesshomaru were next to. "Here's a woman, who gets lost in her own home. Tsuki couldn't find her way out of a clear plastic bag, ripped at both ends. Yet, it never fails. She is able to find my sister's grave in 20 minutes flat!" He laughs shaking his head in amusement, at how true the statement was. Sess also had to laugh. He knew full well that his aunt, as scatterbrained as she appeared to be, was very adept to finding her way around any situation with no problems. Including this maze and any other puzzles. _'Hell, that nutty woman solved my rubik's cube in 10 minutes. It took me 8 days!'_ "So Sess, how is it that I find you sneaking around your own backyard like a thief? And, what has your young woman seeking Tsukiyomi's council?" Opening one eye to stare at Sesshomaru as he asked. "Well, son? I'm waiting?"

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. _'Well, nothing from nothing, leads to nothing, I guess. Here goes.'_ Sess relates the events from the moment he introduced Sara to InuYasha. The kiss, to his everlasting shame and regret, his beloved InuYasha had witnessed. To going out of his mind looking for her to explain. By the time he was finished, he could tell by the silence and the **DEEP** breathing of his honored uncle, that he was in serious trouble. "Um, Uncle-dono?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Uncle, I know this sounds bad. Believe me, had I known what Sara was going to do, I would never have put myself in that kind of posit-" A hard slap to the side of his head, sent the mighty Sesshomaru flying to the ground. He looked up to see an enraged Hoshiyomi standing over him. His fist clenched and breathing hard.

"You **fool!** When your father told me about _this_ InuYasha girl, I thought that finally you had found one thing in your pathetic life to give you some sort of structure! I thought my sister could rest in peace, knowing that her son's life had some purpose. You had a center. Look at you! I never thought I would say this, but I am glad my beloved sister is dead. For this boy would kill her! How could you be so thoughtless? So unbelievably careless?" Without waiting for a reply, Hoshiyomi reached down and pick Sesshomaru up by the front of his kimono. Only to knock him flat on his ass once again, by a solid right hook. "To think of all I had to go through, just to break that little arrangement, Reijimaru-dono had with Ryoji-sama. Sesshomaru do you have any idea of the embarrassment it caused me? I had to explain to a good friend why his daughter wasn't good enough for my _**stupid**_ nephew to marry! And little Sara-kun was so disappointed. She was looking forward to being your wife. It had been all she dreamed about since she was a child, did you know that?"

Sess didn't answer, he couldn't. He had know idea until today how Sara truly felt about him. But, it didn't change the fact that he had found his one and only. He felt bad for breaking Sara's heart, but it couldn't be helped. His heart belonged to InuYasha! Looking up from the ground, Sess stared at his angry uncle for a moment. "Uncle, I'm sorry that my refusal of Sara caused you a problem, but-"

"A _**PROBLEM?!?**_ Sessho-"

**"YOU _WILL_ LET ME FINISH!!!!"** Sesshomaru stood and yelled at his very shocked uncle. It was the first time anyone, save Tsukiyomi and Megumi, had ever yelled at him since reaching adulthood.

Sess took a deep breath to calm himself, then began again. "As I was saying. I apologize to you for whatever difficulties you had to endure, in breaking the marriage arrangement with the Hondo family. But, uncle, I will not apologize for not wanting Sara for my wife. I do not and will never love her. InuYasha has had my heart since I was a child. She came into my life when I needed someone the most! She is the angel I had been waiting for, the light that was taken from me the day my mother died! Even when I made the worst mistake in my life by marrying Kagura. I had always known deep within my heart, that I would be with InuYasha someday! I was born to be with her." Steeling himself Sess continued. "I have done Sara no wrong. I have always treated her with the utmost respect, and will continue to do so. But," He smiled, "I have made my choice. I choose to be with my Rose Hime! I would **die** without her"

Before Hoshiyomi could react, they were startled by a sob coming from behind them. They turned to see Tsukiyomi standing in the archway, with her a very teary eyed InuYasha.

Sess stepped around his uncle, holding his arms out to his beloved. "Yasha."

"OH, S-SESS!" She sobbed as she ran to him, burying her face in his chest as she cried. "I'm so sorry! I should have never doubted you! It's just when I heard what she said and saw her kiss you... I got so s-s-scared! I'm n-n-not l-l-l-like h-er-r-r-r! I th- thought ma-maybe you would... Hmmmm!" Her words were silenced by the heart stopping kiss Sesshomaru was giving her. They clung to each other. Taking solace in their love for each other. Renewing the bond, that had held them since the day they first laid eyes on each other, all those years ago.

"My silly girl, how could you think I would ever want anyone but you?" He asked after breaking their kiss. "I can see no other woman but you!" Framing her soft face in both hands, he lend over and place a gentle kiss once more on her full lips. "You are the very heart and soul of me, InuYasha Shinta, and don't you ever forget it!"

Smiling through her tears, Yasha reached up linking her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. "As are you, my love. My prince!" She whispered as she sealed their lips.

The 2 of them stood there like that for so long, they completely forgot about their little audience. Until... **_"AHEM!!!"_** Startled by the sound, they turned to find the amused gaze of Tsukiyomi and the harsh stare of Hoshiyomi. "Well, boy?" His uncle said, still frowning. "Aren't you going to make a proper introduction?"

Tsukiyomi looked up at her handsome, frowning husband. Then she smirked as she smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop frowning at them Hoshi! Do you want to scare the poor girl?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Hoshiyomi stood his ground and waited, but the frown was gone. "Well?"

Leaning over to him, Inu whispered. "Sess, who the hell is that?"

Sesshomaru took her by the hand and guided her over to the elder couple. "InuYasha Shinta, my I introduce you to my mother's brother. My uncle Hoshiyomi Fujimata and his lovely wife Tsukiyomi. Uncle Hoshi, Aunt Tsuki, this is my InuYasha." The couple and InuYasha bowed to each other.

"It is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you, Shinta-san. You are indeed as beautiful as my brother, Touga, said you were."

Blushing wildly InuYasha thanked him for the kind compliment. "It is a great pleasure to meet you as well Fujimata-dono. Sess has told me so much of your late sister, it is an honor to meet another from her side of the family!" She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for welcoming me into your family!"

Hoshiyomi was taken aback by the sweetness of the girl. As he stared at her, he could feel her spirit. Her warmth. In someway, he was reminded of Megumi. _'Yes, I can see what you meant now, Touga. The girl does have Megumi's fire. Her zest for life and her love for Sess ooze from her every pore! This a much better be match!'_ Hoshiyomi smiled faintly as he took InuYasha's hand. "My dear, on behalf of my late sister, you are welcome to this family." With that, he pulled her closer to him and kissed Yasha's cheek. Sensing a tension from behind her, Hoshi looked over to his young nephew. He smirked as he saw the jealousy that shone in his eyes. _'Oh ho, so you don't like it when someone touches your girl, eh Sesshomaru? **HUMPH!** Just like your father, I see!'_ He was about to say something, but stopped when he was InuYasha react.

"Sess-ho-ma-ru, don't make that face." She cooed as she placed a sweet kiss to his cheek. "No sulking!"

"Woman, this Sesshomaru, does not sulk." He countered.

"Only when your not sulking!" She fired back.

"Well, I can see everything is as it should be here," Said a laughing Tsukiyomi. "I do believe there's a party going on somewhere around here am I correct? What must everyone be thinking? Seeing how the couple of the hour have gone and disappeared! What do we say we get back to the party, hm?" As they turned to rejoin the others at the party, Tsuki stopped. "Oh I almost forgot!" She turned to Sess, using the fan she held in her hand, she smack him hard on his head. "That is for being an inconsiderate goofball! What were you thinking! How dare you shame yourself and your poor late mother, by your shameful display! I ought to have Hoshi-kun beat you silly! I mean the nerve of you to make the poor girl worry like this is unacceptable! How could you be so careless, Sessho-chan! I mean really!"

A smirking Hoshiyomi stood next to a terrified InuYasha, as they watched Sesshomaru receiving the once over from Tsukiyomi. "Um, shouldn't we stop this Fujimata-dono?"

"Nah, she's having fun." Looking to InuYasha, he smiled. "It's best to just let her have her way. Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"No more of this, Fujimata-dono, business. If your going to be apart of this family you will call us what Sessho-kun calls us. That is your Aunt Tsuki, and I am your Uncle Hoshi. And no sama, dono, or san either, got that young woman?"

"Yes, sir, Uncle Hoshi." She said with a smile. "As long as you call me Yasha."

"You have a deal, Yasha-kun."

"Excuse me, but a little help here?!?" Yelled Sesshomaru, as he covered his head to avoid Tsuki's fan. "**Ouch**, ok, ok, I get the point Aunt Tsuki! Stop it!"

"Yasha-kun, what do you say we leave these two alone for a while? I'm getting quite hungry and I could use a drink, care to join me?" He said with a devilish grin.

"Alright."

Turning to Sesshomaru and Tsukiyomi, "Dearest, we're going to head back now. Don't be to long."

**"HEY! INUYASHA! UNCLE HOSHIYOMI! WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING!?!? COME AND GET THIS CRAZY WOMAN!"**

"Oh crazy am I! I'll show you crazy!"

_'Oh no!'_

By the time they returned to the party, Tsukiyomi had a bright smile on her face and a broken fan. Sess was looking worst for wear.

Touga, looking at his only son, he smiled. "What the **_hell_** happened to _**you**_?"

"Don't ask!" Looking around, he said. "Were is Yasha?"

"Oh, Hoshi is introducing his new niece, to everyone that will listen. He's quite taken with her. She reminds him of your mother."

"Hn!" Just then Sess felt a light tap on his arm. He turned to see Sara standing there. "Sara."

"Sesshomaru, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I have already made my apologies to your intended. She said she bares me no grudge." She smiled, "She is truly a lovely person and I hope you two will be very happy together!"

"Sara, I am..." He stopped as she shook her head.

"No, Sesshomaru-nii-san, you have nothing to be sorry about! I am fine with my choice of husband. Make her happy, Sess, and yourself as well!" Bowing to both men, Sara left to join her father's side.

Touga turned to his son. "Do you wish to talk about it son?"

Hearing InuYasha's laughter above the crowd, Sess smiled. "No, dad. There is nothing to talk about."

"Hey, Sess! Come here, you've gotta to hear this!" Inu called from the crowd she was standing with, consisting of her friends and his Aunt Tsuki and Aunt Tokio. Sess complied wondering to his loves side.

Touga felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he saw Hoshiyomi smiling in Inu and Sess' direction. "Megumi would have loved that girl. They make quite a pair, don't they brother?"

Touga smiled "Yes she would, brother! That they do!"

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Can you guys believe it? I am on my 26th Rose already! When I started, I had no idea that I would make it this far! Thanks to all who have read and supported this little story of mine. Love to you all! Now, just sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime**_

_** Twenty-sixth Rose: Preparing For The Big Day!**__**  
by**_

_** Nikkie23534**_

**The Fuma/Shinta home...**

It was now 14 days before the wedding, and both houses have been a constant flurry of excitement. Both Sess and InuYasha had been working overtime clearing up all commitments and scheduling. Yasha had been extremely busy trying making sure that her crew would be good to go while she was gone. She already told everyone that she would not be working until after she and Sess came back from their honeymoon. A honeymoon that _**HE**_ was planning without telling her anything. _'Stupid! It would serve him right if I made him go on our honeymoon **ALONE!**'_ She smiled as she remembered the talk they had.

**Flashback, Two days prior...**

InuYasha and Sesshomaru where at the doctor office for a physical and the results of their blood tests. They used Inu's doctor. He was not only a good friend to InuYasha, but he was also related to Bankostu, Renkostu, and Jakostu. He was also invited to the wedding.

"So, tell me again who this doctor is?"

Yasha sighed, as she looked up form reading the magazine she had been reading. "I told you, his name is Suikostu. And he's Ban, Ren, and Jak's older brother."

"I thought Ban was the oldest?"

"He is, but Suikostu is their half brother. Same father, different mothers. Sui's mom and dad are divorced, when he was 3. And, their dad remarried a couple of years later."

"Oh, I see."

Just then the door opened, and in walked a tall dark haired man with bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a white short lab coat and light gray scrubs. A stethoscope around his neck, and clipped to the breast pocket of his coat a name tag that said: Dr. Suikostu Takashi, MD. He gave them a brilliant smile as he sat down and opened the file he held.

"Well, InuYasha, it certainly has been a while since I've seen you! Your looking as beautiful as ever. I nearly had heart failure when I received your wedding invitation last week. I had no idea that when Ban told me that you where seeing someone, it was that serious!" Looking at the handsome, yet blank faced Sesshomaru. _'Damn! No wonder Jakostu was crying like a little bitch! Who could compete with a guy like him?'_ He smiled and held his hand to Sesshomaru. "So, your the man that stole Inu away from my little brother, Jakostu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Taking his hand, and giving it a firm shake, Sess nodded. InuYasha watched the whole scene slightly miffed by Sesshomaru's standoffish behavior, gave Suikostu an apologetic smile and mouthed _'I'm so sorry!'_

Suikostu smiled and waved it off. "Well, I guess I should get to the point of your visit, eh? Well, let's see." Opening the file, he gazed through the results smiling. "Well, you both are in excellent shape. And all the tests came back negative. So, all I have to do is sign this certificate so you can get registered." He took out his pen and signed his name on the paper for the family registrar's office as well as a copy for their records.

"Well, Yasha, you take good care of yourself, and I'm looking forward to the wedding. You will be making your own cake, won't you? I do so love your cooking!"

Yasha laughed. "Of course! It's the one thing I insist on doing! Seeing how I'm not allowed to do anything else." She said, giving Sesshomaru a snide look.

"Yasha, we are not going to go through this again. This is _**OUR**_ wedding. I plan on keeping you very, very busy! Before, during and after the ceremony. Especially **_AFTER!_**" He said, wiggling his finely etched brows at her. Yasha blushed as she punched him in the arm.

"Oh hold on you two. I forgot something." Suikostu said, before they left the office. "InuYasha, I have to give you a booster."

"A _**what?**_"

"A booster. A shot." He said as he took out a needle and filled it with antibiotics.

Paling at the sight of the needle, Inu backed up and hid behind Sess. "What the hell? You said I was fine. What the hell do I need a shot for?"

Sighing heavily, Sui shook his head. _'Here we go again. This is quite pitiful.'_ "Come now, InuYasha, you can't still be afraid of needles? Your supposed to be a grown woman. I have 5 year olds that are braver than you, now get over here and let's get this over and done."

"But, if I'm okay, why do I need that? You come near me with that damn thing, and I'll make you eat it! You said we were fine!" Looking up at her beloved, who was staring at her in confusion. "Sess, don't let him stick me with that!" Giving him her best puppy eyes.

_'Well, this is new.'_ "_I-nu-Ya-sha_," he smiled. "Do you mean to tell me, that you a woman that can punch holes in walls and knocked out Renkostu with one punch. You are afraid of a little needle like that?" He asked, trying his best not to laugh at her. "Yasha, my love, it's not going to hurt you. I'll be right here."

Tears swimming in those huge purple eyes, she pleads. "But, Sess, I don't wanna." Looking at Sui, she yells. "Why do I have to have a shot, what about Sess? Doesn't he need one too?"

"No, dearest, I had a shot last year, just before I went on my last business trip to the States."

"Why do I need a shot?!? I'm fine! I'm as healthy as a horse!" She wailed.

"Well, it says here that you are going abroad soon, so you will need a booster." Sui said looking at the note in his file.

Blinking in confusion, Yasha looked at him. "_Abroad?_ Whose going abroad?"

"We are, dearest." Sess said casually. He nearly lost it when he saw the _'duh'_ look Yasha was giving him.

"Abroad? And just when are **WE** supposed to be going abroad?"

"We will be going for our honeymoon soon, won't we? I have made very special arrangements for us to honeymoon in a very romantic and very isolated place." He said as he whispered lowly into her hear, causing a shiver to go down her back. She was so enthralled by him, that she didn't even notice the needle being stuck into her arm.

"There all done, now that didn't hurt, did it Yash?"

_**"Huh?"**_

**"AAAAAArrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"** The nurses and patients out in the waiting area, where startled by a loud scream and an even louder crash. Some took cover as they watched a tall, very sexy silver haired man, walking out of the office. Slung over his powerful shoulder, was a beautiful dark haired, purple eyed woman. She was swinging her arms and yelling for him to put her down, along with several other colorful terms. **"Let me go Sess! Just let me at him one more time! Suikostu you quack sonofabitch poor excuse of a bastard sawbone mother! Just you wait, I'll get you-you, oh Sess put me down! If I ever get down from here your a dead man Suikostu! Doctor's bedside manner my _ass_! SESS, let me- _Ohhhhhhhh_!"**

"Bye, Yash, and don't forget to remind Gram Keade, about her appointment for her physical on Friday! Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru-sama, and I'll see you at the wedding!" Smiled Suikostu, as he held a cold compress to his bruised right eye.

**End of Flashback...**

Now here she was in her kitchen with Gram and Aoi. They where looking at the plans for her cake. InuYasha wanted to keep it as simple as possible, but it had to be elegant enough to please the eye of Sess' high brow guests. The cake was in three parts. The main structure consists of 5 large size tiered layers, of strawberry cake with chocolate creme filling, in a traditional design. Also, there will be several smaller tiered layer cakes stemming from the sides of the middle cake, to form a wrap around stairway effect. On the bottom of the largest tier on the middle cake, a small water fountain would be constructed and it will have a light glowing from it. Yasha had made little bridges she made out of hard candy, they will give the illusion that they are connecting the layers together. At the top of the cake InuYasha decided to use the decoration her mother had for her cake. Two large white porcelain bells trimmed with silver and held together with silver porcelain ribbons. On either side of the bells sat a 2 perfect white doves.

She was writing down the last items on her list that needed to be ordered for the cake, when Kagome with Kanna came in. "Hey everyone! How are things going?"

"Gramma! Gramma!" Squealed little Kanna, as she reached for Kagome's mother. Smiling, Aoi took hold of her granddaughter and kissed her chubby cheek.

"Hey yourself, Kags." Greeted InuYasha. "I was just wondering where you were. What took you so long? You said you would be here an hour ago?"

Kagome gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Yash. I was on my way when Naraku called. He got held up at the station, so I had to take Ship to his practice. Which meant I had to wake Kanna from her nap early, and get her ready to come here." Kagome turned to her mother, who was making silly faces at a happily squealing Kanna. "Momma, she is still a little tired. Can you see if you can get her to go back to sleep?"

"Sure Kagome, it shouldn't be to hard." Aoi stood up and walked towards the family room, where Keade usually has an extra futon for the girl. "Come on dearheart, it's sleepy time for you. You want to go sleepy with Grandma?" Little Kanna yawns and giggles as her grandmother carries her down the hall.

Kagome flopped down into the nearest chair, to catch her breath. "So, what's up? You got all your last minute things taken care of? What is next on the list?"

"Well," Said Keade. "The only thing she has left, besides the cake, is getting the dress to the seamstress for a final alteration. And then its off to the cleaners!" InuYasha smiled as she looked over her shoulder, to the delicate white silk creation draped behind them. Her wedding kimono. It was the very one that her grandmother wore when she was wed. Then her mother wore it on the day she married InuYasha's father. And now, it was Inu's turn. It was of pure white silk, and was embroidered with little pale pink cherry blossom petals that flowed gracefully over the top shoulder from lapel to the end of the wide sleeve. _'I wish my mother, could have been here.'_ Inu thought sadly. Almost reading her mind, Keade walked to InuYasha and gave her a squeeze from behind. "Your mother would be soo proud of you, Inu dear. You grow up to be smart, kind and very beautiful. Just like your mother was. You walk in her light, and she smiles on you always!"

Turning in her grandmothers arms, InuYasha hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. "Thank you, Gram. For everything!"

"Your welcome, my dear." Drying the tears from her eyes, Keade rubbed her hand together. "All right, that will be enough of that. This is supposed to be a happy occasion, isn't it? Aoi, let's get things started." Walking up to the screen Keade took hold of the bottom, while Aoi took the top. "Aoi dear, be sure to be careful of the pins I put in this morning. If they come loose, we'll have to wrap Yasha up in this again and start over."

"I've got it Aunt. Kagome, Kanna's out like a light. So you and Inu have time to get your minds together." Grabbing her keys and her bag, Aoi and Keade went to the front door.

"Gram, don't for get your keys! And, don't be late for your appointment with that **_quack_** Suikostu!"

"Yasha, behave! We'll be back soon." And they were gone.

Once alone, Yasha got on the laptop and ordered the items for her wedding cake. She confirmed her order, then she emailed a copy of the order invoice to the cafe. By the time that was complete, Kagome had tea done and was pouring a cup for both of them. Thanking Kagome, InuYasha took the cup, and sipped it slowly. Allowing the hot liquid to flow down her throat, soothing her nerves. "So, what's up? Nervous yet?" Teased Kagome, as she sipped on her tea. All the while eyeing her beautiful cousin.

"No, I wouldn't say I was nervous. At least not yet, anyway. I'm more anxious than nervous."

Kagome frowned a little. "_Anxious?_ What are you anxious about? Is there anything that your missing?"

"No, not that I can think of. All the invitations went out and the RSVPs have all come back. Uncle Hiko said that the temple is ready, since Sess hired a cleaning crew to give it the once over. The reception is all set, caterer's ready, and gram and your mom just took my kimono to be altered and cleaned."

"So, it sounds like you have everything under control, Yash. So what's there to be anxious about? Your not still worried about that Sara girl are you?"

"**Hell no**! I know where Sesshomaru's heart is! I'm not worried about any woman taking my place."

"Well, _what?_" Huffed Kagome.

InuYasha squirmed in her chair. Her face was beet red with embarrassment, as she stared into her cup. "Well, um... It's..." She sighs in annoyance at her own hesitation.

Kagome laughs, "Inu, stop stalling and tell me what the hell your so embarrassed about?"

_'Oh hell, here goes nothing!_' Looking Kagome in the eye, she says in one breath. "WhatdoIneedtodotokeepSesshappy?"

"Huh? Say that again, but slow down."

_**'Shit!'**_ She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. "What. do. I. Need. To. Do. To. Keep. Sess. Happy?"

"How the hell should I know that? Isn't that a question you should be asking Sesshomaru? I mean, he **_IS_** your man."

"I can't ask him! It was hard enough asking you!" Inu whined. "Your the only one I can ask. I can't go to gram and ask her."

"Oh? And, why not?" Asked Kagome.

InuYasha looked at Kagome like she'd lost her mind. _'What the fuck does she mean **'why not'**?'_ "Do you know what my grandmother told me, when it was time to explain were babies come from?" When Kagome shook her head no, Inu said. **"When your husband tells you to empty a bottle of warm sake, and lay down. The next morning you wake up and you've made a baby."** InuYasha frowns has Kagome falls out of her chair. Peels of laughter rang through the small house. "Kagome, come on! Be serious for gods sake! Shut up, damn it, your gonna wake Kanna!" Inu hits her cousin with a dish towel to shut her up.

Kagome finally gets herself together. "Okay, I'm sorry Inu. WHOO! Ho! Oh god, that was funny. OK. What do you what to know?"

Since Kagome was now going to be serious, Yasha continued. "You and Naraku. What do you do to make Naraku happy?"

"In what sense?" She asked with mock innocence. But InuYasha wasn't going for it.

"You know good and hell well what I mean, Kagome!" Then she leaned closer to her and whispered. "In bed? What can I do to keep Sess happy in bed?"

"InuYasha, I think you should just let him take the lead. Ask him what he wants." Seeing the dejected look in Yasha's eyes, Kagome decided to take pity on her poor innocent cousin. "Okay, Yash. I can show you one thing that Naraku absolutely **_LOVES_**!" She stood up and walked to the refrigerator. She pulls out a box and walks back to the table, and to a very confused InuYasha.

"Uh... Kagome, what's with the popsicles?"

Kagome smiled looks InuYasha square in the eyes, and says. "InuYasha, I'm gonna teach you one sure fire way to make Sesshomaru **_VERY_** happy!" Pulling out one popsicle, she opens it. "Okay Yash, pay close attention then follow what I do!"

A half hour and a box of popsicles later, and Kagome was sure that Sesshomaru going to be more than happy. Inu was going to have him on cloud nine! "You actually do that to Naraku? _Willingly?_"

"Mm-hmm!"

"And, he likes it?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"And, you like it, too?"

"Uh-uh. I love it, because I love the fact that I can make him feel so good and so weak at the same time! Men are very easy to figure out, Yash. Give them what the want and they are like babies in your arms. Give him what he needs, and in turn he'll give you what you need!" She smiled at the slight frown on Inu's lovely face. She laughs again. "InuYasha, you are so innocent! Don't you worry! Sesshomaru's whole world evolves around you. You can see it in the way he looks at you! You can hear it when he says your name! When you find yourself stuck on something, let him take the lead. Nature will handle the rest."

InuYasha smiled as she reached over and gave Kagome a hug and kiss. "Thank you, Kagome!"

"Hey what are cousins for!" The two of them chatted for a few more minutes. Kagome giving Inu some last minute advice. She and Inu went over the guest seating for the reception. It was easy since Sess gave her a list on who is and isn't on good speaking terms with who. Which of his business associates needed to be at tables closer to the family, depending on how strong their corporate ties were. By that time little Kanna woke up saying that she was hungry. So, Kagome decided it was time to go. She had to get Shippo from his practice, and Naraku would be coming home soon. InuYasha walked them to the door, when she opened it she was surprised to see Sesshomaru's Aunt Tokio standing there.

"Hello Aunt Toki, what are you doing here?"

Tokio smiled at InuYasha and Kagome. "Hello, dear. Have I come at a bad time?"

Shaking her head Inu smiled. "No, Kagome was just helping me with a few last minute things. She is just leaving."

"Oh, don't rush off on my account, dear." Tokio said as Inu ushered her into the house. She removed her shoes as Inu gave her a pair of slippers to wear.

"I was leaving anyway, Watanabe-sama. I have to get dinner for my family." Said Kagome as she bowed to the woman, that would soon be InuYasha's aunt. Turning to InuYasha. "Call me if you need anything Inu. See ya! Say bye Kanna."

The little girl smiled and waved "G'bye Yatha! G'bye lady!"

"Bye-bye, Kanna-clan! Bye Kags!" Said InuYasha. Tokio also smiled and waved at the two. "Well, Aunt, this is an unexpected surprise! Would you like a cup of tea, I just put a fresh pot on."

"That would be lovely, dear, thank you." Tokio said as she followed Yasha into the kitchen. Yasha cleared a space for her on the table, then took out their best china cups. She poured them both a cup and sat down. "I'm sorry I don't have anything more to offer you. Had I known you were coming, I would have..."

Tokio waved a dismissive hand, and smiled. "It's quite all right, dear. I really don't need anything else, tea suits me just fine!" She smiled as she took a sip. "This is very good, Yasha dear. What kind of tea is this?" She asked taking another sip.

InuYasha smiled, "Oh, it's actually just regular tea. I just ground up some rose petals and added a little honey to it. I'm glad you like it."

"Hmm. Quite tasty indeed." She took another sip then placed her cup on the table. Looking at InuYasha, she sighed. "Yasha dear, I've never been one to beat around the bush about anything. So, I'll just come to the point. I have something very important to discuss with you my dear. Something that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible." Yasha frowned in confusion at the serious tone and look that Tokio was giving her. And, she felt a sense of dread creep over her. _'Oh no, I wonder what this could be about?'_ Yasha wondered as she chewed her lip nervously.

**Sesshomaru's Office Takeuchi Tower...**

Sesshomaru was busy reviewing the proposals for a new marketing strategies, for several of his subsidiaries. He was tapping his desk with his pen, and making notes on the figures that needed to be reworked. Then signing off on the ones he approved of. Suddenly the door to his office slowly opened. He looked up with a frown, at whoever had the nerve to come into his office unannounced. In walked his lawyer, friend and new cousin Miroku.

Taking in Sesshomaru's expression, Miroku smiled. "Well, here I am fresh from my honeymoon, and this is the welcome I get?"

Sesshomaru raised one fine brow at him. "You barge in here unannounced, disturbing my peace of mind. Not to mention breaking my concentration, and you have the nerve to question my your greeting?" He sighed at the stupid smile he received in answer. Shaking his head, smiled as he stood and took Miroku's hand. "Welcome home my friend. How was your trip?"

"Most excellent! Sango and I had the time of our lives! And, She wanted me to thank you. It was nice to have a bottle of champagne ready for us in all of our hotel rooms when we got there."

Sesshomaru waved his hand. "It was nothing. How is Sang anyway? And, what brings you here?" He asks as he motions for Miroku to sit.

"Sang is great! She's at the office checking in with her father. As for what brings me here," he sighed heavily and gave Sess a very solemn look. "It's about my mother in law."

Sess tensed suddenly on guard. "Aunt Tokio-San? What about her?"

"I just came from the office, and Sango's father told me something. Something you are not going to like."

Twenty-five minutes later Sesshomaru was in his car, and heading towards InuYasha's house. Needless to say he was furious! _'How dare she do this behind my back?!? Damn you, Aunt Tokio!'_ Sess cursed as he drove top speed to his love's home, in hopes of stopping his meddlesome aunt in her tracks.

**TBC...

* * *

**

**BU graduations are over so I am officially off for a month in a half! Yay! So, I will to get Rose 27 posted this week, and hopefully Rose 28 as well! Love ya-Later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Yay! I did it I made to the 27th Rose! Thanks to all who have read me, and to all who have reviewed me. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! And, to my six little angels, Gorge, Jr., Monica, Jazzmine, Howard, the & twins Takana & Tomas. My biggest supporters! To my Hubby for watching them so I could write this fanfic.  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Twenty-seventh Rose: Squaring Off_**

**_by_**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**Yasha's Kitchen...**

Yasha sits in her kitchen. In her small trembling hands, she held the document that Aunt Tokio gave her to review. She looked to Tokio and gave her a wavering smile. "I- I don't understand? What exactly is this Aunt Toki-san?" She gazed confused at the papers in her hands, then back to Tokio. "Please, what is this about?"

Tokio Wantanabe met Yasha's uncertain gaze with a steady and determined stare. "That, my dear girl, a revised copy of the Takeuchi family pre nuptial agreement. The terms are quite clear. It basically states that if; for whatever reason; the marriage fails, everything reverts back to the way it was." Taking a sip of her tea, Tokio went on. "I suggest you read it very carefully. You should have a lawyer go through it with you, my dear. Especially page three. It is in regard to children."

Yasha opened the contract, and quickly flipped to pg. 3. She began to read it silently. It stated:

**In the question of children.  
Any child(ren) conceived/born from the above union,  
are henceforth considered the sole concern of the Takeuchi household.  
Said child(ren) shall be raised as such.**

**Shinta, InuYasha, will be granted visitational rights,  
and will have alternate weekends.  
Also, she will be allowed every other holiday.  
Excluding Christmas and New Years, they will be spent in the care of the Takeuchi household.**

Inuyasha was in a state of shock and on the verge of tears, as she read. _'What is this? This couldn't really be happening, could it?'_ She thought sadly as she looked to Tokio then back to the page. _'Does she really expect me to agree to this? Is this her way of saying that she doubts my feelings for Sesshomaru? Maybe she really doesn't like me. Maybe she really doesn't think I'm good enough to be Sess' wife and Rin's mother?'_ Yasha started to worry her bottom lip, as these thought ran wild through her mind. She continued to read:

**Shinta, InuYasha, will also be given the one time sum of $300,000.00 upon finalized of divorce. In addition to $25,000.00.  
To be paid quarterly...**

_'Why? I- I thought- I thought you liked me!'_

"InuYasha, dear," Yasha looked up into the concerned, yet determined eyes of Tokio Wantanabe. Her soul shaken to the core. She felt the tears of despair threaten to spill. The look of dejection in Inu's eyes, caused Toki's eyes to soften. "Please, dear, don't think for one minute that I don't care for you. That is not the case, and please don't think ill of me, either. I am merely-" Toki was stopped by the sound of the front door slamming. The boom of a furious voice caused both ladies to jump.

"**_You are just being a nosy pain in the ass busy body_**, that doesn't know how to mind her own business!"

The women looked to see a fuming Sesshomaru Takeuchi standing in the kitchen doorway. He walked over to Yasha, never taking his eyes from Tokio. Who in turn was staring back at him. He reached down and took the contract from Inu's trembling hands. He gave them a quick scan, then threw them down as if brunt. "How Dare You! You've gone too far, Aunt. Your endless meddling will stop, and stop right now!" He said in a dangerously low tone. "You have no right to interfere with Yasha and I."

**"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!"** Tokio said, as she stared unashamed and unnerved by her highly upset nephew. "I will not sit idly by and watch as you gamble on an uncertain future! Nor will I let you play with Rin's or any other child's well being! Didn't that business with Kagura slap any sense into you? If you do not take proper steps to protect you and the ones you love, I will!" Looking to InuYasha, she softened. "Yasha dearest, I do like you. Don't get me wrong. I know how much you love Sessho. Don't think that I don't understand how you and he feel for each other." Taking Inu's hand in hers, Toki made a heartfelt plea. "Yasha, I know it seems cruel and cold-"

_"Aunt Tokio..."_ Sess started, but Tokio ignored him and pressed on.

"And, It seems I don't like you. But, understand that I made a promise to Megumi on her grave. I would protect her and my brother's only son. I couldn't save him from being sucked into Kagura web of pain and deceit. I couldn't keep him or Rin from being hurt!" She sobbed. "I- I failed to to pro- tect my brother and sister's only child once. I- I- I will not f- f- fail again! Nor will I fail you, dear. This will stop anyone from saying anything about you!"

"Aunt Tokio," InuYasha whispered, "what are you talking about? Stop who from saying what?" Then it dawned on InuYasha. _'It wasn't that she didn't care about me. She was just trying to save Sess and Rin from farther heartache, while silencing anyone that may be opposed to us marrying!'_ Inu had never thought about it before. Tokio was actually doing them a favor. _'The prenup would keep people from saying that I was only after Sess' money! Oh, Aunt Toki, I get it now!'_

"Aunt Tokio," Sess whispered. He stared at his father's younger sister, finally understanding her. "Aunt-sama, I understand that you are trying to help. I love and respect you for it, but I'm a grown man. And, I alone am responsible for any mistakes that I have and will make. Yasha is not one of them." He took his sobbing aunt by the hand and pulled her to him. Hugging her tightly. "I have waited for Yasha for over 18 years. She is the only person, besides Rin, that has brought order to my world. I was dead without her. Inu and I know what we are doing." He looked at InuYasha and smiled. Tokio watched his handsome face, awed by the look of absolute love she saw there. "Death is the only thing that will part Inu and I." Sess released her and went to his love. Crushing her to him, he fused their lips together in a long passionate display of love and loyalty.

Slowly they broke their kiss for some much needed air. Sess and Inu turned to his spellbound Aunt, and Inu said. "Aunt-sama, Sess and I have also discussed the fact that people will talk about us. I am well aware that people, that don't know me, will label me a golddigger or trash. But, you must be aware that I don't give a damn what they say! Sess and I know the truth." Looking up at him, she leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose. "As long as we know who we are, and not lose sight of what we have with each other, we'll be all right!" Inu turn and walked up to Tokio, wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman. Yasha kissed her tear stained cheek. "I appreciate what you are doing for Sess, Rin, and I. The fact that you went to such great lengths to protect the ones you love, makes me even prouder to soon be apart of this family!" Yasha sat down at the table. Picking up her pen, she proceeded to sign her name to the contract.

"Yasha, love, you don't have to do that!" Said Sess. "I need no paper for proof of your love!"

"And, that's why I'm signing it!" She said with a smile. "It's not for you, nor for me. It's for all the others out there. To put a stop to any whispers about our love. I'm signing this as a final f- you to anyone with anything to say!"

Tokio grinned at that. _'Oh this girl! This dear sweet girl!'_ "Sessho-kun," she said, "I hope you can handle a girl like this! She's a real pistol, just like your mother was! InuYasha, thank you for understanding."

"No, Aunt Tokio, thank you. I'm so glad I will have you for an Aunt. I don't have one, so it will be fun having you and Tsukiyomi around! Especially when I need someone to back me when Sesshomaru is wrong about anything!"

**"HEY!"** He yelled. "I'm still in the room, you know!" The ladies laughed at the slightly peeved look on his face.

"Don't pout Sessho-kun, it doesn't become you." Said Tokio, she had to fight the laugh that threatened to spill forth, when his pout deepened. Then she frowned as a thought came to her. "Sessho dear," she said pulling his attention from Inu, as she was in the process of kissing his pout away. "Just how did you know I was here? I didn't tell anyone, but Taki, that I was going to talk to Inu about the contract. But, he didn't know that I was going to do that today. So, how did you-" Then she thought, "Sango!"

Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head. "You forget, Aunt, Sango is married to not only my lawyer; but to my best friend!"

"Damn! I think I will have to have a little talk with a certain young couple." With that, she picked up her purse and the contract. She turned to the two and smiled. "I will have this notarized, copied, and sent to both of you. I will see you both at the wedding. Good day, children." Then she was gone, and Inu and Sess were left alone in the kitchen.

Looking around, Sess turned to Inu. "Honey, where is Gram?"

"Gram? She went to take my dress to get it altered and cleaned. Then she has an appointment with Dr. Sui." Looking at him with a puzzled look, she asked. "Why? Did you want to talk to her about something? She should be back in an hour or so." She said as she cleared off the kitchen table. "Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"No."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Well, I was about to make something. Is there anything you would like?" When she heard nothing but silence, Yasha looked up to see Sess had disappeared. Frowning, she wondered where he went. She walked out of the kitchen to see if she could find him. She found him standing at the front door. She was about to ask him what he was doing when she hear the loud click of the lock. "Um... Sess... What are you do- " She stopped. Her heart began to race, when she saw the predatory look in those molten golden eyes of his. _'Uh ho. Oh shit, I think...'_ "Sess," she said as she started to back up. Noticing that for every step back she took, he took one forward. Stalking her. "Why did you lock the... **_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_**" She screamed as he suddenly lounged for her.

"Oh, _In- U- Ya- Sha._ I want some candy little girl!" He said, as he tried to grab her. "Come here!" She turned and ran, as he gave chase with a sinister laugh. Around the kitchen table, from one room to the other. She ran upstairs and tried to hid in her closet. As he went to the door that contacted to the bathroom, Yasha left her hiding place to escape. Only to get caught and thrown to the bed.

Inu and Sess tossed around for a few minutes before Sess, being larger and stronger, finally subdued the thrashing breathless girl. Pinning her hands above her head with one hand. In the struggle, her T-shirt rose up high, revealing her red lace bra. Giving him a great view of her ample bust! Sess bent his head and began licking and kissing her very impressive cleavage. Running his moist warm tongue all over her neck and chest, all the while growling and snarling like an animal.

_'Oh, lord! He's like a dog!'_ "Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she giggled. "Damn it Sess, that **_tickles_**! Get off me already, you dog! **_Ewwww!_** Stop it you perv!" She tried to wiggle away from him, but he leaned up and kissed her deeply. Only breaking the kiss as he reached down and pulled her T-shirt all the way off. He then fused their mouths once again, not giving her time to think or the stop.

And, she didn't wanted him too. Began to press herself against him. Trying desperately to get as close to him as she could. Sess, sensing her urgency, released her hands and sat up on the bed; allowing her to sit up. Once off, Yasha proceeded to slowly remove his jacket. Then his tie. Next the shirt and pure white cotton wifebeater. _'Is she really ready for this?'_ He thought. When she reached for the buckle of his belt, he stopped her. Looking deep into each others eyes, Sess chanced the hold on the spell they where in to ask. He had to be sure. "Inu, do you know what you are doing? Are you ready?" He waited with bated breath for her answer. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding so hard and so fast, he thought he was having a heart attack for a moment.

Yasha did not use words to answer him. Instead, she reached behind her, her hands going to the clasp of her bra. She undid the clasp and let the flimsy lacy material fall from her shoulders to the bed. She smiled looking at him. Those large passion filled Amethyst orbs, stared back at him unashamed and unafraid.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I'm sure." She whispered, as she framed his face in her small hands. He leaned his face into one of her hands and pressed a kiss to her palm. Sess was suddenly very nervous, as he took her into his arms. He gently, he laid her back down onto her bed. Slowly kissing her as he caressed her soft silky skin. He lovingly nipped on her lower lip. Moaning softly, as he felt small soft hands began to explore his torso.

Caressing every curve, line, and ridges of his sculptured upper body. Committing every part of him to memory. Familiarizing herself with this man that belonged solely to her. _'Oh I do love the feel of him.'_ She thought as he released her mouth to trace a path to the delicate shell of her ear. Suckling on her earlobe. Causing shivers of ecstasy to run down Yasha's back. "Ohhhhhh, Sessssss!" She moaned.

The two were so engrossed with each other, that they did not hear the sound of the back door open and close. Nor did they hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, and down the hall leading to Inu's room. It wasn't until the they hear the sound of a throat being cleared, that broke the spell the two were caught up in. Looking up, met the deeply embarrassed face of Juromaru. Scrambling Sess helped Inu quickly wrap herself in the red and silver coverlet on her bed.

"Juro! This isn't what it seems!" When Juro gave her a look that said _'Who do you think your talking too here?'_ Inu sighed in defeat. "OK, so it is what you think! But, Juro don't you say a word to Gram!" Then he gave her another look that screamed. _'Just how the fuck can I **say** anything, you idiot?!?'_

Sess, after putting his T-shirt and his dress shirt back on, and was in the process of retying his tie. Jumped in at this point. "Inu, he can't talk. How is he going to say anything?" He smiled, as Juromaru snorted in amusement.

"Shut it, Sess! He knows what I mean!" Turning to Juro, she frowned. "Ju- ro- ma- ru! You give me your word not to say anything to Gram!"

Then Juromaru did something Sess had never seen him do. He talked to InuYasha using sign language. Telling Inu "What if I do tell her? What are you going to do about it?"

_**"Juro!"**_

"Yasha I didn't know he could use sign. What did he just say?"

"He asked what I would do if he told Gram about this."

"So? Why are you so worried? We are going to be married soon, what's the big deal?" He knew he had said something wrong from the looks that Inu and Juro were giving him. _'Ooookay, so it is a big deal.'_ Holding his hand up, Sess smiled. "Okay, Don't shot! I get it! Gram won't be to happy."

"No, she would not." Turning her attention back to Juro. "All right, Juro, what do you want?" Juro smiled and signed his terms to her. Sess sat on the bed and watched as InuYasha paled suddenly. "Juro, what the hell have you been smoking? I can't ask him to let you do that!"

Knowing that the him in their conversation meant him, he was most interested in what Juro had asked for. Tapping her on the shoulder, he asked. "Love, what is it? What does he want?"

Yasha turned beet red, as she turns to a waiting Sesshomaru. She gulps nervously as she takes a deep breath. "Sess."

"Yes?"

"Juro wants to know... Well, you see he and Kira, Kisa's cousin, are going out on a double date with Ren and Kisa tonight, aaannndddd..."

"_Aaannnndddd,_ what? Come on Yasha, it's not like you to stall. Just come out with it."

Sigh. "He wants to borrow your car tonight!"

Sess Looked at Juro. "Which one? The Escalade, the Mercedes, the hummer, or do you want me to have Myoga drive you in the Benz or the Lincoln MKZ?" Yasha thought to herself, _'Geez, how many cars does one person really need?'_

Juro smiled shaking his head and sighed to Yasha, who said "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yasha which one does he what?"

"The Jag."

"Okay bring it over around 6 and I'll get it in the morning, do we have a deal?"

Juro smiled and waved to them as he left. Yasha turned to Sess, "You let him take advantage of you, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I owe Juro anyway. He gave me a great idea for our honeymoon trip." He said as he stood before her mirror, and tied his tie. He was straightening his long hair, smoothing it back into a neat ponytail. When Inu, who had put on her robe stared at his back. Before Sess knew what hit him, she had jumped on his back, putting him in a headlock! "What the hell? Yasha what are you doing? Let go!"

"Hell no! You are going to tell me where we are going, or I'm gonna twist your head til it pops!"

Laughing, Sess grabbed her from under her legs and pulled her up into his arms. Then twisting around so that his head was in her chest, he threw her onto her bed. But Yasha wasn't done with him yet! She pounced again this time she jumped right in his arms, catching him off guard as they both went down to the floor. "Yasha, come on. I have to get back to the office."

"Ha! You wasn't saying that a few minutes ago! Now talk you bastard!** WHERE ARE WE GOING?!?!?"**

"I'm not telling you anything!" He laughed.

"Oh yes, you are!"

"Oh no, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Yes, you ar-"

**"INUYASHA? SESSHOMARU? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING?!?"**

They turned. Standing in the doorway to Inu's bedroom stood Keade Fuma.

"Hi, Gram." They said in unison, while one thought ran through their minds. _**'BUSTED!!!!'**_

**TBC...

* * *

**

**See ya!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_ Twenty- Eighth Rose: Everything's Almost In Order _**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Yasha's house...**

The young couple were startled by the sudden appearance of Keade. She was standing in the doorway, Her hands on her hips tapping her foot. She stared at the 2, ire flaming from her eyes. Inwardly, biting her tongue to keep from laughing. "Well, children? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Ah, gram! It's not what you think!" Pleaded InuYasha, who was on top of InuYasha, straddling his waist. One hand griping the lapel of his dark gray Armani business suit. While the other was wrapped around his silk navy blue tie.

"Yes, Gram. There's an extremely good explanation for this." Sess said from his position on the floor, where he lay pinned underneath his beloved.

To Keade, he seemed to be enjoying his predicament. "_Oh,_ really?" Said Keade, crossing her arms over her chest. "I would _**love**_ to hear this. But first, Sesshomaru-sama, I would like for you to come downstairs with me. That is if Yasha, would be so kind as to - **GET OFF YOU AND GET HERSELF PRESENTABLE!!!**" She then turned and walked downstairs with Sesshomaru following close behind.

Once back in the kitchen, Keade sipped on a cup of tea. As Sesshomaru and InuYasha, who was now dressed again, tried to explain what was happening. _'No wonder Juromaru was so amused as he past me, when I came in.'_ She thought to herself. The scene of Inu and Sess wrestling around in her room, was priceless! _'Ah! To be young and so in love! How I remember those days!'_

"Gram," Sess started. "I am here because my Aunt Tokio had something delicate to discuss with Inu."

"That's right Gram! It was totally innocent! Turning to him, "tell her, Sess!"

"Yes, very innocent. Then when Toki left, Yasha and I were alone." Yasha was nodding in agreement. "So, I proceeded to chase Inu around the house and up the stairs."

"That's right, Gram! He di... **SESS!**" Yasha yelled as she smacked him upside the head. Keade nearly dropped her tea.

**_"Ow!"_** Sess whined as he turned to his love. "Why did you hit me? You're the one who told me to explain to her."

"I said _'explain'_ why she found us upstairs like that! Not to tell her about how we got upstairs, you **_fool_**!"

"_Ohh,_ okay, dear." He smiled and looked at a very amused Keade. "Gram, I refused to tell Yasha were we are going on our honeymoon. So, she was trying to beat it out of me." Leaning close to Keade, he added. "And, it was a most enjoyable fight, as well!"

**_"SESS!"_** She yelled as she smacked him again. Keade chuckled lowly while blushing. "That _**IS**_ my grandmother your talking too!" She continued to yell, striking him all the while.

"Dearest, she did say that she wanted to know what we were doing!" He laughed while dodging her attacks. "You wouldn't want me to lie to my future grandmother in law, would you? Come on now, beloved, stop it."

Keade watched this comic routine for several minutes, before ordering Inu to stop. Turning to Sess, she smiled. "Sesshomaru dear, will you and Rin be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Alas, no Gram. I have a dinner meeting with a very important client this evening. But, how about tomorrow night at my place?"

"I have nothing to do, do you Yasha?" She asked her beautiful, yet still stewing granddaughter. Tapping her on the head, she told InuYasha to stop being a baby. Then she told him they would be joining him at dinner the next evening.

Standing, Sess walked over to Keade. "I must be going, I still have a lot of things to clear up at the office. I need to be getting back." Leaning down his kissed Keade lightly on the cheek, "until tomorrow, Gram." Turning from the blushing elderly woman, he pulled Inu out of her chair. "Stop pouting, my hime! I still love you! Trust me, our honeymoon will be one that neither of us will ever forget!"

"_Feh!_ Like I care anymore! You know, you may just be going by yourself!" She huffed!

"_**Aww!**_ Come now, love, don't be that way." He murmured, as he started to kiss that cute little pout from her soft lips. Nibbling lightly on her full bottom lip. Moaning, Inu leans into Sess' powerful embrace. Her hands reaching up to pull his head down farther, trying to deepen the kiss. Sess grabbed her tighter, crushing her soft lush curves hard to himself. He reached down and gripped her bottom, giving it a quick squeeze.

_"MMMMMMMM!"_

"Okay you two. That will be quite enough of _that_!" Keade chuckled, as she pulled the two lovebirds apart. "Save some of that for your honeymoon trip!" Then looking at Sess, "Sesshomaru dear, since the Sui-sensei's office is along the way to yours, would you mind giving this old woman a ride?"

"Of course, Gram!"

InuYasha then remembered something. "Gram? Why'd you come here anyway?"

"Oh, I forgot my medical card. Sui sensei, told me that I needed to records." Picking up her bag, she turned to Sess. "I'm ready, dear boy." With a quick kiss on Inu's cheek, She and Sess where gone.

Closing the door, InuYasha sighed wistfully as she leaned against it. _**"Oh, what a man!"**_ Then suddenly she remembered. "That _dirty lowdown_ son of a _dog_!" She said stomping her foot in anger, "He still didn't tell me where we're going! Damn him!" She went back into the kitchen to clean up and get dinner started. _'I'll get him to tell me! Even if I have to tie him up and torture him to do it!'_ A soft smile formed over her sweet face, as the events of the past hour replayed in her mind. Suddenly, she gasped, as she put her hand to her mouth. _'I didn't feel afraid!'_ She thought, _'Sess and I almost made love, and I didn't pull away or fight him! For the first time, I wasn't afraid!'_ Yasha giggled softly as a feeling of warmth and security washed over her. She realized for the first time she was free. Free from her past. Free from her fear. Free to love the man she had waited years for! She was free.

**Yasha's After Dinner...**

It was 7:30 when Inu and Gram had just finished dinner and where straightening up the kitchen. Yasha had put a pot of water for fresh tea, when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Keade said, as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Inu dear, could you finish up with the dishes?"

"Yes, Gram." Yasha took the apron from her and put it on, turning to tackle the pots and pans that where left. Keade walked down the hall.

_'Hm, it couldn't be Juro. He has a key, plus he's on a date. He wouldn't be home this early.'_ Keade thought to herself as she reached the door. "How's there?" She called out.

A soft sweet voice called back. "Good evening. My name is Tsukiyomi Fujimata, and I would very much like to speak with InuYasha-kun. Is she available?"

Frowning, Keade opened unlocked the door and opened it. Standing there in the doorway was a beautiful woman with a serene smile. She was dressed in a stunning pink and gray houmongi with lunar moths along the hems of the sleeve and at the bottom. A light blue obi with the same little lunar moths patterns etched over it. Her long brown hair, as pulled back in an intricate bun, held in place with golden haircombs. In her hands, a red gift box, tied with a golden ribbon. "Yes, my granddaughter is here. Whom may I say is calling?" Asked Keade, just when the woman was about to introduce herself, Inu stepped into the hall.

"Gram, who was at the do-" She froze when she saw Tsukiyomi Fujimata smiling at her. "Fujimata sama! What are you... I mean why are you... I... Please come in!" She said breathlessly as she ushered Sess aunt into the house. "May I introduce you to my grandmother, Keade Fuma. Gram, this is Tsukiyomi Fujimata, she is Sess' aunt. The one I told you about, she's married to Sess' late mother's brother!"

"Oh," Exclaimed Keade, as she bowed to the woman. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our home"  
Tsukiyomi smiled as she bowed to Keade. "It is an honor to meet you Keade-sama. I'm sorry we did not get a chance to meet at the engagement party. I became quite tired and my husband thought it best we leave. Touga told me where you and your grandmother lived, please forgive my intrusion at this hour, InuYasha kun."

"Not at all. Come and have a seat." Tsuki smiled as she took off her black and pink getas, to put on the slippers Inu placed before her. Keade lead her into the livingroom, and offered her a seat. Tsuki nodded in thanks and sat down, placing the box in her lap.

"Fujimata sama, could I get you anything?" Asked Yasha, as she helped her Gram into her chair.

"InuYasha dear, I told you to call me Aunt Tsuki. None on this Fujimata business. You are going to be family soon after all. And, I don't go to any trouble on my account."

Yasha smiled, "No trouble at all. Gram and I just finished dinner and was about to have some. I'll be right back!"

When Yasha left, the 2 women sat in content silence. Tsuki looked around the cozy little room and smiled. "You have a charming home Fuma-sama. I can sense a great deal of love and happiness in these walls." Looking over Keade's shoulder, she saw several photos on the wall and on a small desk. Rising she walked over to them. "Is this the rest of your family?"

Keade stood and joined her. Smiling she pointed out the people in the pictures. "Please Fujimata sama, you may call me Keade, or gram. Everyone does. And yes, they are."

"All right Keade sama it is, but only if you'll call me Tsuki."

"Tsuki sama it is!" Keade said, picking up one picture, she pointed out her parents and her brother Hiko and herself. "This was taken in Hokkaido when I was a child. My father and mother took us on vacation to the sea." She pointed to another. "This is my brother Hiko and his family. Did you get a chance to meet Inu's cousins?"

"Yes, I meet this girl and her children briefly." She said pointing to Kagome. "The little boy was very handsome and the girl was simply precious!"

"Yes, Shippo and Kanna, are wonderful kids. But, they are a handful!" The ladies were still laughing when Yasha returned with a tray. On it she brought tea and some snacks.

"_Mmmm!_ Yasha-kun the tea smells wonderful!" Tsukiyomi said as she helped Keade back to her seat. She then tried to help Inu with the tray, but InuYasha stopped her. Telling her to sit down and relax. Handing her a cup of the aromatic brew she placed some shortbread cookies on a small plate, and gave it to Tsuki. Then she served her grandmother. Taking a sip of the tea and a bite of one of the cookies, Tsuki marveled at the taste. "Oh my, Tokio told me that your cooking was something not to be missed, and she was right! And, this tea is simply divine! What brand do you use?"

Keade smiled and shook her head. "We don't use store brands. I have never been able to abide them. No, the leaves are ground fresh from the herbs in our garden!"

"Remarkable! And, did you grind them yourself, Keade sama?"

Shaking her head again. "No, I have a mild case of the rheumatism. InuYasha does the grinding for me." Smiling at her pretty granddaughter. "I don't know how I would have gotten along without her all these years."

Tsuki smiled and nodded. Her eyes once again scanning the photos on the wall. Her eyes lit upon one picture. It was of a gorgeous raven haired woman in a sky blue summer yukata tied with a silver obi. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a bun at the top of her head, and was held by 2 silver haircombs with dogs engraved on them. There was a warm smile on her happy face as she was kneeling next to a small grinning child wearing a bright red yukata, with little white puppies playing and chasing each other. The girl held up a small bowl filled with baby goldfish, tied with strings to carry it. Both woman and child had bright jewel like purple eyes.

Yasha turned in the line of where Tsuki was looking. She smiled as she turned back to her. "That is my mother, Izayoi."

"She's beautiful. And, I take it the child is you, Inu-kun?" Yasha nodded. "She seems to have a kind and loving persona."

"She did. My Izzy was a ray of sunshine, but she could be a hellion when provoked. And, my Yasha takes after her!" Yasha blushed and smiled, as the 2 other ladies laughed. "How old were you here?"

"I had just turned 4 there. We were at the cherry blossom festival, when that picture was taken."

"Yasha, if I may ask, how did she die?"

Keade and Yasha gave her a sad smile. Yasha looked at Tsuki and took a deep breath. "She had a rare blood disorder. Her blood couldn't produce enough white blood cells to bring oxygen to her body. I was 7 years old when she died."

Tsukiyomi gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Silently she wished she'd minded her own business, the way Hoshi always tells her to. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry into painful memories. I just... "

InuYasha put her hand up and stopped her. "It's fine Aunt Tsuki sama, it was a long time ago. I had her for 7 wonderful years, and I won't exchange them for all the time in the world. Having her for only a short time, just makes my memories of her more and more precious! I don't regret a thing."

_'Such a brave girl! She is more than worthy of Sessho kun! I only hope **HE** is worthy of her!'_ "Ahem. Well, I guess you are wondering why I am here?" She picked up the box she brought with her, and handed it to InuYasha. "This is for you, dear."

"Oh Aunt Tsuki sama, you didn't have to..."

"No, this is something that belongs to you dear. Something to welcome you to our family!" Frowning, Yasha untied the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the box. Inside was the most beauitful Kimono she had ever seen. I was made of the softest spun hand dyed red silk, with hand stitched silver dogs on it. One detail showed a pair of great dogs chasing each other under a full moon. The next showed the same 2 dogs as they sat on a large rock with the moon above them, and a valley below them. Then next, and final was a depiction of the 2 great dogs. Only this time the dogs where joined by 3 smaller dogs. Puppies. One brown, one white, and one black. On the left breast side, was Sess' family crest. A large silver moon with 3 giant swords overlapping each other. InuYasha and Keade were speechless. Never before had they seen anything so beautiful.

"Oh Aunt Tsuki!" She gasped. "I can't possibly take this! It's way to beautiful. It should be for your daughter to wear!"

Tsuki sadly smiled. "I did make it for my daughter to wear. But, unfortunately, I was unable to bare children. I had never been strong, healthwise, and was told that the stress of labor could cause my death." Sighing sadly, "So, Hoshiyomi told me that he would rather be childless, than to live one day without me. So, to deal with the heartache over the years, I made kimonos for the daughter I never got to have. In a lot of ways it soothes me. Even though, Hoshi says I'm a little crazy for doing so." She laughed softly as she thought of her stern, yet kind hearted husband.

"But, this is..."

"This was made to be worn! It was made long ago with you in mind, dear. Even though I had no idea at the time. I had always planed on making kimonos for the woman that Sess chose. As well as their children, and now I'll have the chance! As an elder of the family that welcomes you, it is a gift from your future Uncle and Aunt. Thank you for bringing life and joy back to the house of Takeuchi. Thank you for bringing love back to our little Sessho kun. He has been gone a long time, and we have missed him terribly.

"Now I know who you are!" Keade gasped, as Yasha looked at her in confusion. "I hadn't recognized your name, nor the symbol on your kimono! Fujimata textiles. That is the name of the makers of fine kimonos. Your family have been dressmakers to the rich and famous for over 200 years!"

Inu looked at Tsuki, her eyes widen with shock. "Is that true?"

Tsukiyomi laughed. "I see Sess had forgotten to tell you. In fact, with the exception of you, my husband and I make all the wedding kimonos for all the Takeuchi brides! I made Sango's personally!" She said, holding her head up and smiling with pride. "I would have offered to make yours, but Sessho kun told me that you were to wear your mother's."

"Yes, I have!" InuYasha smiled. Just then Keade's laughter startled them both. The turned inquiring eyes to the eldest woman. "What is so funny, Gram?"

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Keade caught her breath. "Inu is wearing your one of your families kimonos, Tsuki sama!"

"What are you talking about, Gram?" InuYasha said, brows knitted in confusion. While Tsukiyomi raised one fine brow in questioning.

"We did not have much money. So when my daughter and Inu's father got married we had to cut some corners, and do a lot of the preparations ourselves. But, the only thing Izzy wouldn't cut corners on was her wedding kimono. She saved for 2 years to buy it. She was determined to have a Fujimata original on her wedding day! So, Tsuki sama, your family did make Inu kimono, so to speak!" Keade laughed at the looks of shock on the faces of the 2 women. 'Priceless, simply priceless!'

* * *

****

For those who are wondering.  
A _**houmongi**_ is a formal kimono given to a woman by her parents after she marries. It is usually worn to attend weddings and tea ceremonies, but I thought it would be all right for Tsukiyomi to wear one of hers for this chapter.  
A _**Geta**_ is a kind of platform shoe or sandal. Some are made of wood. Others could be made from vinyl, and come in a verity of colors.

* * *

_**See ya!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

_**The Love of My Rose Hime**_

_** Twenty Ninth Rose: A Wicked Temptation**_

_** By **_

_**Nikkie23534**_

**The Crescent Cafe...**

It's a little after 9 am Monday morning, just a few short days until the wedding. The crew are going full blast. Orders are being taken and filled, deliveries came in and went out. Customers, old and new have been bustling in and out. Yasha took time out of her busy schedule to chat with some of them as usual, as the regulars wished her well on her upcoming marriage.

One in particular, was Mrs. Tsuchiya. She was Inu's fifth grade teacher and a good friend of Keade's. "So, InuYasha chan, I hear from your grandmother that you got yourself a big fish?" She said with a sly smile, nudging Inu in the side with her elbow. "Got money coming out the ear, _eh_?"

InuYasha laughed nervously, _'Gram I'll get you for this!'_ "No, Tsuchiya sensei, It's true that he's well off. But, he's not rich."

_**"Ha!"**_ Yelled Monica as she past the two women, one her way to the sale counter. Earning a stern look from Inu. Turning back to the older woman, she smiled. "Like I said, Ma'am. He's not that rich."

"Oh? But, that's not what the paper says." She picked up her news paper, and opened it to the society pages. There, in big bold print, the headline read:

**Attention to all the lovelorn ladies out there!  
It's now official. The richest and most eligible bachelor in Japan,  
is once again off the market. Sesshomaru Takeuchi, son of billionaire Technology tycoon Touga Takeuchi, will be taking the plunge once again!  
This Saturday Takeuchi, 28, will marry InuYasha Shima, 22...**

"Will that sounds like money in the back to me, InuYasha chan!" Smiled the older woman. Inu was speechless. _'Wow, the have a whole page about just us! Keh, don't they have anything better to write about? Damn, it doesn't say. Reporters, feh! What good are they?'_ She scanned the entire article and frowned. "So Inu chan, where are you honeymooning? The paper didn't say." Asked her old teacher.

She looked at her former teacher and smiled, "I have no idea. We won't tell me."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, dear. If, what I've read about that young man of yours is true, it'll probably some romantic place. Like Paris or Rome. Anyway, I'm sure you'll have a good time!"

Just then, Mai came up and handing the woman the bread she ordered and her change. Mrs. Tsuchiya took them and smiled. "Take care, Inu chan. And thank you for inviting me to your wedding, I'm looking forward to it! Tell your grandmother I said hello."

"Thank you sensei, I will and I'll see you on Saturday." Inu smiled and bowed to the woman as she left. "Damn. Stupid papers!"

Looking up from her task of cleaning the counter shelves, Monica raised an inquisitive brow. "What's up, Yash? Papers spell your name wrong?" She smiled as she ducked the rag aimed at her head.

"Shut it, Moni!" She said as she picked up the towel, and walked into the kitchen. Moni, following behind.

"Hey, girl. I'm just messin' with you." Sitting in the chair by Inu's work bench. Moni folded her arms on the table, and looked up at Inu. "What's up, Yash? You still mad that you don't know where he's taking you? I don't think you should worry about it. You know it's bound to be somewhere out of this world!"

Sighing, Inu sat down next to her friend and employee. "_Nah_, I mean, I'm still pissed that he won't tell me. But, it's just that... I feel kind of... Damn it, I don't know!" She growled running her hands through her hair. Mussing the already messy bun at the top of her head. "It's just becoming so real! All the invitations, the meets of the families, meeting the priest that will marry us, the cake, my dress! Then, it's Sess. I mean we're just so different. He was born with everything anyone could want. He's rich, comes from a great family, he has the cutest little girl, that ever drew breath! Plus, he's **_freakin'_** gorgeous! We could have any woman he wants! It's all just, so ... oh." She groaned, laying her head on the bench.

"Well, _duh_! And, he wants you!" Monica reached over and rubbed Inu's back. "Yash, what your going through is normal. It's just pre wedding jitters! Your just nervous. All those things you said about Sess, you could say them about you. Well, except the part about the money and the kid. But, hey look what you have! You've got a great family, wonderful friends, if I do say so myself!" She grinned patting herself on the shoulder. "And, you could have any man you wanted as well! I mean, have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror, Yash? You are a _**fucking goddess!**_" She got up and grabbed InuYasha to the mirror on the wall. Forcing Inu to look at herself. "See? Look at those big beautiful purple eyes. That little button nose, that little upturned tip. Those babylike cheeks. That wonderful smile. Yash, you are an angel, and Sess is lucky to have you!"

Turning to Monica, InuYasha gave her a huge bear hug. "Thanks Moni! I needed to hear that!"

Hugging her friend back, "You're welcome, Yash." Smirking slyly, she asked, "Does that mean you'll be giving me a raise, for the therapy session?" Yasha laughed as she thumped her lightly on the back. The 2 were still hugging and laughing when Ban, Jak and Ren walked in from a round of deliveries.

Ban looked at the scene, and let out a loud shout. "All right! Finally I see some **_HOT_** yuri action! **_Yes!!!!!_**" **_SMACK... POW... BAM..._**

**"HENTAI!"** Two woman yelled as they pounded him into the ground! "Damn it, Ban. If you put that much energy into your work, instead of your dirty little thoughts may be you would find a decent woman!" Yelled Moni.

Getting up from the floor, Ban dusts himself off. "Hey, I got a _'decent'_ woman. Several as a matter of fact!" He smiled.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Moni sneered back. "I said a woman. A real one, not the skanks and whores you go out with."

Looking hurt, Ban placed his hand over his heart, and pleaded his case. "Skanks? Whores? Tsk, tsk, My dear Moni. Do I look like the kind of man that would associate with those kinds of women? I mean honestly, the ladies I date are good, honest, fun-loving, -"

"Hos and sluts!" Smiled Moni, looking smug. Inu, who was watching the whole scene from her bench, chuckled low to herself. _'Left himself wide open on that one!'_

Bankostu stood smiling at Moni. He slowly walked up to her, leaned over and whispered into her ear. "_Hos and sluts?_ _**Hmph.**_ And what about you Moni _kun_? How many dates have you been on since arriving? Wait, lemme guess? _**Ummmm**_, none." Smiling, as a hot red stain spilled over cheeks. "Maybe, if you weren't so self righteous little **_hafu_**, you'd get asked out to. Hell, I might even take pity on you!" As he turned to walk away, leaving Moni to just stand there.

Yasha, hearing what he said to her, yelled at him. **"Bankostu Takashi! You bastard! How dare you call her that?!? That was totally uncalled for!"**

Ren had heard the comment too and piped in. "Yeah, bro that was kind of harsh, even for you." He said as he hung up his jacket. "You should apologize."

Washing his hand at the sink on the far end of the kitchen, Ban said sourly. "Why should I? What I said was the truth. Hell, if anyone should be apologizing it should be her. She started it." He said, as he walked to read what was next on his task sheet. He turned, planning to start on the birthday cake Inu had assigned him to make. But, instead he found himself on the floor, holding his right eye! "What the **_FUCK_**!!!!!" Looking up he saw a teary eyed Monica looking at him, nursing her sore fist.

"I am not self righteous. I happen to be selective in who I date, unlike one egoistical _**MAN WHORE**_, I know! Who uses a pretty face and smooth line to hump anything that happens to fall for his bull!" Turning to leave, she paused and looked down at him. "And I maybe a _**hafu**_, but I'm the hottest damn **_hafu _**you'll ever see!" With that, she left the kitchen and went back to cleaning.

Ban, still sitting on the floor, stared at the closed door for a long time. **_'Damn!'_** He thought to himself. _'I- I hadn't meant to call her that!'_ He rubbed his discoloring eye. _'Shit, what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I let her get to me like that? I'll let her cool down, before I apologize.'_ He was jarred out of his musings, when he felt a cold cloth being pressed over his eye. Looking up he saw Yasha's smiling face.

"Damn, she got you good, didn't she?"

Smiling, he took the towel and pressed it to his own eye. "Yeah, for a second I thought it was you! Then I realized, I was still alive!" He was still on the floor, with the cold towel on his eye. "**Damn**, it still hurts. Is it swollen?"

He moved the rag, so Yasha could look at it. "Yeah it is. You know you deserved it though. If you had called me that you would have gotten much worse. What possessed you? I mean it's one thing to dis her about her not being with anyone. But, to talk about her like that." Yasha shook her head.

"I didn't mean to say that to her. It was just that... " He turned and put his apron on. Then, he started to mix the cake he was assigned to make. "She just rubs me the wrong way."

"You rub everyone the wrong way, Ban." Kisa said, as she brought dishes in to be washed.

"Shut up, wench!" He yelled as he stared at his brother's nosy girlfriend.

When Kisa was about to fire back at him Yasha stopped them. "Now, that's enough of that guys. We have work to do." Yasha said as she turned back to her work. "Ban, just make sure you say your sorry to her later. Okay?"

He gave her a heartfelt smile and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Moni, still fuming a little over Ban's insult, had just finished ringing out a customer. The phone rang. "Good morning and thank you for calling Crescent Cafe. This is Monica, how may I serve you?"

The voice on the other end said. "Yes, I am a friend of Mai's. Is she in?"

"Hai, hold on please." Monica smiled and looked up, seeing Mai cleaning tables. "Hey, Mai, phone."

Mai smiled and thanked her as she took the phone. "Hello, this is Mai." She looked around, then turned her back on Moni. Speaking low into the phone.

"Yes... Oh, no I had a great time, thanks for taking me..." She pauses as she listens to the other person on the line. "What? Tonight? Oh I don't know, I have the closing shift."

She looked over her shoulder to Moni, as she continues her conversation. Moni sees this look and raises her eyebrow at her. But, stays quiet. "No, the cafe closes at 5:30, and I know that show starts at 7:30... Well, I'd have to get home then changed and..." She blushes over whatever is said to her over the phone. Looking into the kitchen, she glances at InuYasha's back. "I can't ask my boss that? Yes, I want to see you, but we are really busy here!" Looking at Yasha again, she sighs. "Ok, I'll ask her, then I call you back. Okay. Bye." Hanging up, Mai took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen.

Yasha was at her worktable. She was looking over an inventory order list that Renkostu had given her, when Mai sat down next to her. Looking up at her, she smiled then looked back at her list. "Hey Mai, taking a break?"

"Um... Yasha, I... um... I have something..." The girl stammered trying to gain some courage.

"Mai," Yasha looked at her, now concerned. "What's the matter?"

Mai bowed her head and placed her hands in front of her, in a prayer style. "Yashthere'sthisgreatconcerttonightandIwasinvitedtogotoitsocanIpleaseleaveearlytodayplease?"

"There's a what, you wanna who?" Yasha smiled. "Mai, slow down, I didn't understand a word."

"I'm sorry Yasha, It's just that there's a Larc en Ciel concert tonight, it's sold-out. But, a friend got tickets, so can I get out early tonight, please?"

"Oh, invisio man strikes again!" Teased Ban. "It's gotta be that _mystery_ boyfriend of hers, Yash."

"Mystery boyfriend?"

"Yeah, it's been going on for a couple of weeks now." Said Ren.

Yasha raised a brow at the girl. "How come this is the first I've heard of him?"

"Not for nothing, Yash, but with the wedding and all, I don't think you would have noticed." Said Kisa, "Besides, your not the only one in the dark about him. None of us has meet him either."

_**"What?"**_ Turning to Mai. "Why not? What's wrong with him, Mai?"

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with him. It's just that... Well, we want to take it slow, that's all! You'll meet him, when the time is right." Looking to Yasha, she gave a nervous smile. "Well, Yasha? Can I leave early, please?"

"Well, I don't know?" Looking around, "Hey Moni?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind closing tonight with Kira and Juro?"

"No, I don't mind. I could use the extra money." Smiled Moni.

Yasha smiled and looked at Mai. "Well, I guess you can go. Have a great time, and I want to hear all about it when you come back to work."

"**_OH MY GOD_**, Yasha, you so rock!" She jumped up and hugged Inu. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kissing Yash on the cheek.

"Alright! Alright! Get out of here and finish up outside, you can cut out of here at 3." As the girl turned to leave, Yasha called her. "Mai, I do expect to meet this guy of yours. Your family to me, so I want to make sure he's not a creep!"

"Oh, okay Yasha. You'll meet him soon. I promise. Excuse me I have a call to make." And, through the door she went.

Yasha turned to Kisa. "So, you mean to tell me that no one has meet her new boyfriend?"

"No. I we were all in shock that she even had one, I guess we never really thought about it." Kisa replied, with a shrug.

"Well, I don't like it. She being so secretive. It's not like her." Yasha cast a worried glance to the girl on the phone._ 'I hope this guy's not an asshole!'_ Then, Yasha shuddered as thoughts of Heero crossed her mind. _'It's been a long time, what made me think of that sick psycho?' _Yasha decided to shrug it off. _'Well, she's a smart girl. She would know better than to get hooked up with anyone as bad as him!'_ She went back to work.

Back out in the service area, Mai picks up the phone and dials. "Hello?" Says the rich silky voice on the other line.

Breathless, Mai speaks. "Hi, it's all set. Yasha told me it was okay to leave early, so when and where do you want to meet?" She smiles. "Okay, just honk and I'll come down! Okay, see you later, bye!" She hangs up, grinning from ear to ear. _'Woo hoo! I don't believe it! He said he'd pick me up this time! Yes!'_ She looked back at Yasha, sitting at her table. Mai suddenly feels a pang of guilt. _'Maybe I should tell her.'_ Then she thought the better of it. _'I'll wait until everything dies down, and then I'll tell her. Inu's so busy with her own wedding plans! Besides, I'm having such a great time, I don't want to ruin it!'_ She goes back to work trying to get as much done as possible, before she leaves.

* * *

**In an office on the other side of town...**

A tall handsome man, is sitting at his desk. He sighs with an evil grin, "No, Mai. This time I'll pick you up in front of your apartment. We will have a great time, I'm sure! Till tonight, bye." He closes his cell phone putting it in his pocket, and sits back in his black leather chair. The first part of his plan is set. 'This is working out better than I had hoped. The longer I pay with this little simpleton, the closer I can get near you, my love.' Reaching over, he picks up his paper, already turned to the society page. His grin turns into an enraged sneer as he stares at the picture before him. He reads the caption:

**Sesshomaru Takeuchi, son of Security Technology tycoon to wed Caterer and Restaurant owner InuYasha Shinta, 22 Saturday in a traditional Japanese ceremony...**

In a rage, he stood and threw the paper into the fireplace. He stared as he watched the images catch and burn. "Yes, smile while you can, InuYasha, soon you'll regret turning me down. I can wait, because I know he will never make you happy. Only I understand what you want and need. You will be mine, soon!" He walks to the bar, and pours himself a drink. Downing it in one gulp, he pours another. Going back to his desk, he picks up the picture on his desk and smiles lustfully. It was of InuYasha. The ever beautiful InuYasha. So young, so happy, so full of life! She was standing on a pathway overlooking the ocean. She was wearing a wide brim white straw hat. A simple lacy white thin strapped sundress and was holding her shoes in her hand. Smiling at the camera as she pointed out over the horizon. Feeling the familiar twitch in his loins, as he stare at her image. He kisses the picture, before putting it back. "I will have you back, my love. I just have to bide my time, but I will have you! You will also you pay, Sesshomaru, for taking what doesn't belong to you! I'll never let you go InuYasha, **YOU ARE MINE!!!!!**"

Buzz. He pushes the button on his intercom. "Yes, what is it?"

"Takamoto sama," Said the secretary. "Your father has requested that you join him at the board meeting this afternoon. And, I have your lawyer's secretary is on line."

"Yes, Mizuno san. Tell my father I will be there shortly. And, tell Ichigo's secretary that I want to meet with him tomorrow here."

"Yes, sir. Will that be all?"

"No, have a bouquet of flowers sent to an Mai Shino, you have her address."

"Yes, sir. What do you want the card to say?"

"Looking forward to tonight, Heero. Oh and, Kumi."

"Sir?"

"I want you to send 4 dozen Scarlet Carsons to InuYasha Shinta. At the Crescent Cafe."

"Yes, sir. And, the card?"

"Can't wait to spend forever with you. No name. She'll know."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Kumi."

_'Yes, soon InuYasha. Very soon!'_ He laughed as he walked out of his office towards the boardroom. _'Have a good time at your so called wedding! For you won't be happy with him for long, I'll see to that!_

* * *

****

I'm sorry this is so short, but I had to write this. I didn't want you guys to forget about our pour misguided friend, Heero. I'm working on the wedding, and I'll post it soon. Thanks for reading this and see ya at the wedding! Later!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Big shout out to my peeps, thanks for all the support! I love ya'll Peace!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_ Thirtieth Rose: The Wedding Part 1_**

**_ by _**

**_Nikkie23534_**

**The Takeuchi Mansion...**

It was a little past 1 on Wednesday, when a hungry Sesshomaru left the study. Playing catch with his car keys, he headed for the kitchen. _'Just 3 more days!'_ He mused with a smile. He had been holed up in there since early this morning: making phone calls, faxing off signed contracts and replying to his many emails. The only break he took was at 7 when Rin, still in her pjs, came in. She was carrying a tray containing his breakfast. Which she shared with him, before getting dressed. Now he was all done. All his urgent business that needed his attention, was now completed. The staff had orders that any and all matters, will be handled by the vice presidents. All final approvals must come from father, until after he and Yasha return. The last 2 weeks in a whole have been quite hectic.

There was the last meeting with the wedding planner, his helper, and his caterer, which almost ended up in a lawsuit. Yasha had gotten into a screaming match with the poor man, his assistant, and their chef over the main course. When they went for a final taste of the menu recipes, Yasha complained! Sess, elbow on the table and his chin resting in the palm of his hand, just sat and watched. _'I guess it's true about what they say about to many cook in the kitchen.'_ The beef entree was to spicy, but the chicken was not spicy enough. The soups where bland. The salads where wilted, and the sauces where over cooked. All in all, she had a problem with**_ EVERYTHING_**! The chef, deciding that he had had just about enough of the bride to be. He promptly told InuYasha, that her palate was to _unsophisticated_ for his food. InuYasha had a fit! If Sesshoumaru hadn't been there, she would have been arrested for battery as she tried to choke the poor man with his neckerchief. Sesshomaru had to finally put his foot down, and told InuYasha to behave herself. He had reminded Yasha, that the only thing she had to worry about, besides herself, was the cake. And, to let the planner and his caterer do their jobs. Stewing, she finally agreed causing him to roll his eyes at her. He then turned to the 3 men, and frowned as he saw the smug look on the chef's face. Sesshomaru told him that if he wanted to continue in his field, to keep his comments to himself!

Then there was the fitting for his formal kimono, which gave him another headache. He had, at the insistence of his father's, allowed his Aunt Tsukiyomi to make his kimono. For she already drawn a design for it. When he saw it, he thought that she had finally lost what was left of her scattered mind. He had told her that he wanted an elegant and traditional formal kimono. He wanted a black kimono with matching short jacket, and with a black and gray striped hakamas. What he got was far from what he expected. First of all, it was white. The kimono top was made of white silk, and had red floral pattern on the shoulders and at the hem of the sleeves. It was held together by a yellow obi with blue designs on it, the damn thing even had a **_breast plate_**! When he asked her what she was thinking, she simply told him. "Lighten up, Sessho kun!" Tsuki said, in a slightly irritated voice. "This will be the wedding ceremony of the century! It calls for the two of you to be at your grandest! And besides, it seems to suit you. Like a feudal lord! You have that larger than life attitude, so you should have a larger than life look!" Nudging him in the side she said, with a sly grin. "Inu loved it! When I showed her the design, she said it was perfect!" _'InuYasha, **what**?'_ Sess rolled his eyes, and looked to his father and uncle for some sort of intervention. The 2 men just shook their heads trying to hide their amusement, as if to say, _'Just go with it, boy! The battle is already lost!'_

But, nothing caused him as many headaches, than his own daughter! Somewhere a long the line, Yasha had recruited Rin to be her personal _**spy**_. On more than a couple of occasions, he found Rin snooping through any piece of paper she could get her little hands on. Going through all the draws in the house. Listening to his conversations, when he was on the phone. Following him around the house. On day, he caught her going through his waste paper basket! When he questioned her, she said she was looking for a drawing she made, and rushed past him. It was when he found her under his bed Monday night, he decided to put a stop to it once and for all! He called InuYasha that night and told her. "Just give it up, my love. You'll just have to wait until after the wedding." He smiled, as he remembered the very loud curse Yasha growled as he hung up.

Yes, in just 3 more days he and the of his dreams will be husband and wife! "_InuYasha Takeuchi._ I do like the sound of that!"

"It does have a pretty ring to it, doesn't it?" Sesshomaru turned to find his father standing in the doorway behind him. His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the frame, a knowing smile on his handsome face. "It really must be love." He shook his head, in mock dismay. "For, it is only love, that will have a grown man standing in the middle of the floor, talking to himself!"

"Father, I had no idea you where home." Sess said, giving him a sheepish smile. "I thought you where still at the office."

"I thought I would take the rest of the day off." He said as he straightened and walked towards his son. "I figured since I do still own the company. I have the right to goof off, every once in a while."

"More like everyday, if you ask me." Sess mumbled under his breath.

"_Huh?_ You say something son?" Raising a brow to Sesshomaru.

"Me? No sir." He lied, as he past his father heading for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Sess went straight to the fridge. He took out the bread. Placing it on the counter, he went rummaging through the fridge again. "I'm going to make myself something to eat, are you hungry?"

"What are you having?"

"A sandwich."

Touga sat down at the counter. "What kind?"

"Cold cut and cheese."

"What kind of cold cuts?"

Sighing, he looked around and took out several meats and cheeses, a long with lettuce and a tomato. "We have ham, bologna, salami, turkey and chicken. We also have Swiss, American and provolone. So, what will it be?"

"What are you going to have?"

"Father!" He yelled, finally fed up with his father's silliness.

"All right. My but you're so touchy these days!" Touga laughed, holding his hands up in defense. "I'll have ham, turkey and Swiss. Don't for get the mayo!"

Sesshomaru sighed then went back to the fridge. He pulled out a squeeze bottle, and squirted a generous amount on the bread. Shaking his head at the thick white spread. Rin and his father had developed a taste for it when they toured America. **'Disgusting**_ How they eat this revolting crap is beyond me.'_ He though as he put the bottle down.

Sess took out a knife and two plates. Touga took a knife and cut a few slices of tomato, while Sess made the sandwiches. He slid on to his father, then put the everything back in the fridge. He took out two bottles of beer, handing one to his dad. Then sat down. Taking a bite out of his sandwich Touga chewed, as he regarded his son thoughtfully.

"Is there something on your mind, dad?" Sess asked, as he continued to eat without looking at his father.

Touga, after taking a long sallow from his beer, smiled. "I was just remembering when I was about to marry your mother. It was two days before the wedding, and I was so nervous. But, of course, I didn't want anyone to know! I remember, I was in this very kitchen." As he spoke, he looked around the room with a grin. "I had just made myself a bowl of soba noodles, and sat down to eat, when your grandfather walked in." Touga shook his head as his father came to mind. "You know something? That was the very first time that we had ever sat down, alone, and shared lunch. It was the first time, since my childhood, that we talked about something other than business. We talked about how we used to go fishing at the lake house. About the summer Hoshiyomi came to visit, and Tokio got all dressed up in a new kimono. She was trying to impress him and fell in the fish pond!" Sess almost choked on his beer. Touga laughed at the memory of his soaked sister, walking back into the house. It had been a difficult feat, since fish was trapped inside her kimono!

"You have got to be _joking_?"

Touga shook his head. "I kid you not. I never told you that Toki had a huge crush on Hoshi?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "_No?_ I thought I did? Well, since we all grew up together, I guess it was only natural. But, Hoshi _was_ a very good looking kid. Hell all the girls where after him. Of course, he was nothing compared to me. But, a nice looking fellow all the same." He said, as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Your so _modest_, father." Sesshomaru smirked sarcastically.

"What modesty the truth is the truth! Can't be help it, son! We Takeuchi men have were put on this Earth to give all the ladies hope. It is a curse that has been past from father to son." Slapping is son one back, Touga smiled. "It's just something we have been forced to endure!"

"Some more that others!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dad."

"I heard you, _smart ass_! I'll have you know that no woman was immune to my charm. My flare. My-"

"Your_** big**_ mouth."

"My big mou- _**Hey!**_" Sess laughed at the pouty look on his father's regal face. "You maybe grown, son, but your not to old that I can't put you over my knee!"

"Forgive me, dad. But you left yourself **_wide_** open for that. I just couldn't resist."

_**"Humph!"**_ Touga grunted, than laughed. "Your mother was good for that. Whenever I got a swelled head. There was Megumi with a pin, to deflate it."

With a voice filled with emotion, Sess quietly said, "I miss her so much, dad. I wish she was here!"

Putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Touga comforted him. "She _**is**_ here, son. As long as we remember her, Meg will always be here." He stood and engulfed Sess in a hug. Patting him on the back. As they broke apart, Touga cleared his throat. Taking another sip of his beer, he worked on finishing his sandwich. After a few more minutes, he looked at his son. "So, what are you planning to do today?"

Sess smiled. "I planned a nice dinner for Yasha at the club. Just me and her, with no interruptions and no wedding talk!" Sess finished his lunch, and drank the last of his beer. He stood and cleaned the 2 plates in the sink. He picked up his keys and headed toward the front door. "I need to pick up a few thing for us first."

"_Things?_ What things?" Touga asked following his son's actions.

"I'm off to meet with my travel agent. To make sure that all is set, and to settle the bill. Then, I have to make sure our pilot has the right destination coordinates. Then I have to go to Higurashis to pick up somethings."

"The Higurashis? What is over there?"

A sly smile crept across Sess' face. "Yasha's new wardrobe."

Touga's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "InuYasha's new... Son, why would they be at the Higurashis. Wouldn't she have her clothes at her home?"

Sighing, Sess shook his head. "Father, you can't be that dense. Yasha has no idea what to pack, because, she has no idea where we're going!"

"You mean you still haven't told her, you two are going to... " His sentence was stopped by a panicked Sesshomaru. He had ran over to his father and put his hand over his mouth. Looking around, he uncovered his dad's mouth. "Quiet, father. I don't want her to find out where we're going."

"How is she going to find out? She's not even here to hear us."

"_**No**_, she has Rin snooping around into everything. So she doesn't have to be here. Rin follows me _everywhere_." Sess crossed his arms over his crest. "You know, Rin is pretty crafty when she want to be."

Touga laughed at his son's plight. "**Ha!** Now you know how it feels!" Confused, Sess asked his father what he was talking about. To which he replied. "You used to be the same way. Whenever, I tried to surprise your mother. She would send you to shadow me to find out what I was hiding or doing!" Slapping his blushing son on the back, Touga sighed happily. "Payback is a royal bitch, isn't it?" He turned from his stewing son and walked away. "I think I'll treat Rin to a nice dinner out tonight!" He waved his hand and laughed, as he walked up the stairs in search of his precious grandchild.

Sess watched after him with a frown. _'Damn! That old dog! If he knew the entire time, what I was up to why didn't he just say so then. I could have ceased all that shameful sneaking mother made me do!'_ He then walked to the door and left.

* * *

_**At the Crescent Cafe...**_

Yasha was cleaning off her work bench and getting ready to go, when the crew walked up to her. From the looks on their faces, she knew they were up to something. "What's up guys? You all look really guilty."

Kisa walked up to her with a big smile. "Yash, we all pooled together and bought you this." She handed Yasha a small white gift bag with Congratulations written in silver. "We hope you like it!"

Choked up, a teary eyed Yasha sat down. "You guys! You didn't have to do this!"

That's when Jakostu said, "See that's what I said, but everyone insisted that w-" **_Slap. Bang. Pow._**

When it was over they all watched, as an angry Bankostu pick up his unconscious brother and threw him into the storeroom. He came back muttering under his breath. "I told that fool not to say anything, that I'd have to beat him for!" Looking at a shocked Inu, he blushed. "Sorry about that Inu, but we really do wish you the best!"

"Thanks, Ban! All of you!"

"Open it, Yasha!" Yelled the ever hyper Kira, as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"All right." Yasha opened the bag and pulled a white box from it. Inside on a bed of white silk, was a crystal rose pendant on a gold chain. Pulling it out of the box, she held it up admiring the beauty of it. She looked up at them, to overwhelmed to speak.

Moni walked up to her and knelt before her. Taking Yasha's hand she smiled. "We didn't know what to get you. Since you would be moving in with Sesshomaru sama, you didn't need any household things."

"And, you damn sure won't need any money!" Yelled a now conscious Jakostu, just before Juromaru knocked him out again.

"So, we were at the end of our rope. But then we where in the mall, trying to figure it out. When Juro walked to a jewelry store window. He grabbed me and showed it to me. And, we just knew that was it. It was perfect for you, Inu, because Sesshomaru sama always calls you that. And, to us, you are and always will be our rose!" Said a misty Monica. "We just wanted you to know that!"

With tears rolling out of those bright purple eyes, Yasha grabbed Moni and hugged her tightly. Then she stood and hugged and kissed each of her friends one by one. "I love you guys! Your all the absolute best!" She sobbed as she hugged Mai. Taking the chain out of the box she put it on. "I'm never gonna take this off. **_Never!_**"

"All right! Enough of this mushy stuff," said Renkostu. "We are still open, remember?" Turning to Yasha, who was drying her eyes. "Yash, it's time for you to go home and relax. We've got everything under control here. So, go and finish up all that last minute wedding jazz!"

"All right, thanks Ren." She gathered all her things and put them into her bag. Turning to Juro, Ban and Ren, she gave them their last minute instructions. "Now, you guys know everything you need to right? You know when you have to order the supplies. When the distributors have be paid." The guys sighed and nodded yes. "You do remember where the bank deposit slips and bags are? And, where I keep the bank card, right?" Then she looked straight at Ban. "Remember, I'm counting on you and your brothers to get the cake to the reception hall tomorrow. That stupid chef of theirs will be waiting, to put it in the walk in. And make sure that that idiot doesn't..."

Holding up is hands, Bankostu smiled. "Whoa, Yash. Slow you're roll, boss lady! Don't worry, we'll take care of everything. And, if that guy gives us any static, we'll have old Juromaru piledrive him!" As if to prove the point. Juro punched his fist into the palm of his hand, and smiled. Ban, smiled and turned back to Inu. "You got enough on your plate, Yash. It's time to cut the cord!" Everyone laughed, as Yasha blushed.

"All right. I guess I'll see you at the wedding, then." Looking around She frowned when she no longer saw Mai. "Where did Mai go?"

"She's sweeping out the sidewalk." Moni said as she pointed outside at the girl.

"Oh, well I see you guys, later. And, thanks for this." She smiled as she fingered the rose on the chain. "It's just beautiful." She went outside, to say talk to Mai. _'Hm. What's up with that girl? She hasn't been acting like herself lately.'_ Going outside, she put her bag and other things in her SUV. Then she went to Mai, who was still sweeping the sidewalk. "Hey Mai, I'm off now."

Mai stopped what she was doing, and smiled at her employer. "I'll see you at the wedding, Yasha. I'm looking forward to it!" Then she started sweeping again. Yasha sat down and called for her to stop.

"Mai sit down for a minute here, I want to talk to you." She watched as Mai propped the broom up next to a chair, then sat next to Inu.

"What's up, Yash?"

"You called out the day after the concert, and you've been acting funny. Are you okay, Mai? Is there something you want to talk about?"

Mai's eyes widened, and for a moment she looked like she wanted to cry. But, then she bowed her head. "Nah, Yash. I do thank you for your concern, but I just had a lot on my mind. I've had a lot of projects to do at school and then working here. I guess it just caught up to me."

InuYasha wasn't about to buy that one. Mai has always balanced her schoolwork and her job here before, with no problems. The only thing different now was that new boyfriend. _'That must be it!'_ Inu thought looking at her friend. _'She looked like she wanted to tell me something, but changed her mind. Well, if this guy is trying something funny with Mai, he's gonna get a whole lot of trouble!'_ "Mai, that guy your seeing. The one Monica and the girls where telling me about. He's not trying to get you to do anything your not ready for is he?"

Mai clasped her hands together so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She turned sorrowful eyes to Inu. _'I knew it! He did try something! I'm gonna have Naraku and Juro find this guy!'_ "Yasha, I- I think I'm... Yasha how do you know if you truly love someone? Or more to the fact, how do you know that someone truly loves you?"

Blinking, Yasha sat there for a minute. "What do you mean, _how_? Mai, I can't tell you that. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. Tell me, has this guy your seeing, has he said he loves you?"

"No." She said, then she smiled brightly as she looked up at InuYasha. "But, he says I make him feel like nothing he's ever felt before. He says he enjoys every minute with me. He takes me to all these fancy places, he even buys me things. The day he took me to the concert, he sent me a pretty bouquet of flowers. Yash, no one has ever sent me flowers before!" Mai then held up her arm to show Inu the sparkling silver charm bracelet. "Last night at dinner, he gave me this. Isn't it just the prettiest thing!"

InuYasha looked closely at the bracelet on her friend, and felt a chill down her spine. Confused she didn't know why she felt this way._ 'I've seen this, or something like it before. But where?'_ She was roused out of her thoughts by Mai's voice. Blinking, she smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Mai. My mind left me for a minute. Yes, it's very pretty. It looks good on you."

Mai fingered the bracelet, smiling at it. Then she looked at InuYasha. "You don't have to worry about me, Yasha. I'm fine. I'm just not use to all the attention he gives me, that's all. I mean, I'm not like the rest of the girls. I'm not like you. I never dreamed that a guy like him would be interested in a mousy girl like me!"

"You are not _mousy_. And if anyone is lucky, it's him! Mai, your smart, you've got a good head on your shoulders and your as cute as a button! I'm just glad that someone has finally noticed you for what you are. You are a gem. You just needed someone to come and polish you! Don't you forget that!" At this time, Yasha's cell rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Smiling she picked up. "Yo, Kags. What's up?" Yasha's smile disappeared when she heard Kagome crying. "Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Oh my God, Yash!" Kagome shouted. "I went to the cleaners to pick up your kimono. Yash, I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried.

"Sorry? Bout what? Kag, what the hell is wrong? You're not making any sense, and what's all that noise I hear. It sounds like fire-" _'Oh God, no please NO!'_

"Oh Yasha! The place was on fire! Everything is gone! The cleaners has burnt to the ground. Oh God, Yasha! YOUR KIMONO! THE KIMONO IS **_GONE_**!!!!!!!"

At that point, InuYasha's world turned black as she hit the ground. The last thing she heard was Mai shouting for help and then silence. **_Gone._** Her mother's wedding kimono was gone. The only piece of her mother, that was to be present when she married the man she loved. **_Gone._** _'No mama! It's like you've died all over again!'_ Sometime later. InuYasha woke, to find a pair of concerned love-filled golden eyes staring at her. "Thank god, you're awake! You had me worried, my love!"

"Sess? What are you doing here?" Yasha turned from her love. Looking around and saw her she wasn't at the cafe. She was home. Her head was in Sesshomaru's lap, and Keade was smiling at her. _'What the hell is going on?'_ She heard a noise and looked over to see Kagome sitting next to her, then it all came back. _'Kagome. That's right! Kagome told me... Mama's kimono...'_ InuYasha's face crumbled. Sesshomaru's arms went around her, and he pulled her to him. Holding her to his heart, as she cried. "Oh God Sess! What am I to do? My mama... I don't have the kimono... My mama can't be there now... Oh God Sess! What am I going to do now?!?" She sobbed heartbroken into Sess' chest, as he rocked her back and forth. Vowing to her that all is not lost.

"We'll think of something Inu, I promise you!"

Shaking her head, Inu looked up at him. "We can't! We don't have the time! The wedding is in 2 in a half days, that's not enough time! We are going to have to postpone."

"No!" He said, sitting her away from himself. "I have waited years to make you my wife, Inu. I don't care if you're wearing jeans, shorts, a towel, or a goddamn barrel. We are getting married on Saturday! No discussion!"

"But, Sessho-"

"And, no buts, love. We have an ace in the hole!" He smiled reached in his pocket. Pulling out his cell he dialed the one person that could help them. "Hello? It's Sess. Are you guys doing anything right now? Would it be possible to come over right now. Yasha and I are in a bind and need your help." He paused and winked at Inu. "Yes. We'll be there in about an hour. And, could you have some of your best people there? Yes, I will explain when we get there. Thank you." He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He smiled at Yasha, and kissed her cheek. "Yasha, pack and overnight bag. You won't be coming home tonight! Gram, Kagome don't worry about anything. All will be well. There will be a wedding on Saturday, trust me." When she stared at him in confusion, he just smiled and said. "I just put in a call to our ace!" Yasha went and did as he asked. Kissing her Keade goodnight, she got in Sess' jet black mustang and drove off. After a few minutes Yasha, due the stress had nodded off.

Sometime later, she awoke to the sound of the car pulling to a stop. Looking out the window, she saw that they where parked in front of a huge mansion._ Mansion?_ Palace was more like it, a palace made of glass, stone and steal. Yasha's brow knotted as she wondered who lived in there. She turned and raised her brow to Sess as he turned the car off. "We are here." He said with a smile. But, where was _'here'_? She was about to ask, but he got out of the car. He walked around and open the door for her. Helping her out, he then opened the trunk to retrieve her bag. Then, taking Inu's arm, they walked up to the doors. Before he rang the bell, the doors flew open. There in the doorway, they were met by a smiling Tsukiyomi and a curious Hoshiyomi. Behind them stood several ladies and gentlemen, awaiting orders. "Uncle Hoshiyomi dono, Aunt Tsukiyomi sama, thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"Not at all, dear boy," Hoshiyomi said.

"We saw the news on TV." Said Tsukiyomi, "when you called and said you not only to see us, but some of our people too. Well, it didn't take a genius to guess what you wanted." Smiling at InuYasha, Tsukiyomi held out her hand. "Yasha, you come with me, my dear. We have a lot of work to do, and precious little time to do it in!"

* * *

****

**Well, it looks like it's Uncle Hoshi and Aunt Tsuki to the recuse But, will they be done in just 2 in a half days? See ya in the 31st Rose: The Wedding Part two.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Thanks for all the support! Love ya'll Peace!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

_**The Love of My Rose Hime**_

_** Thirtieth Rose: The Wedding Part 2**_

_** by Nikkie23534**_

**The Fujimatas...**

It had been 3 hours since Sesshomaru and InuYasha had arrived his uncle and aunt's home. It had been 3 hours since Sesshomaru had seen his Yasha, and he was not happy! He cursed himself, for letting his overly zealous aunt wisk Yasha away from him. _'It was supposed to be a night for her and me. All alone. Just the 2 of us. **SHIT**! But, nooo! Here I am, standing in this stupid dojo, that smells like gym socks. Watching as his old man tries his damnedest to kill me. Yup, what a way to spend the evening, with the one I love. **Double SHIT**!!! Humph. Would it be to much to ask, for your people air this place out once in a while? Damn!'_ Sess sighed heavily, as he thought of his plight. _'That freaking cleaners just had to burn down, didn't it? And, how the fuck did the damn thing burn down anyway? The reporters said they just had the place inspected? Hn. Something funny is going on here, I can feel it!'_ Suddenly, as he pondered his current predicament, he felt a wush of air sail by his head. He looked to his left, and his golden eyes widened in complete shock. There sticking out in the wall, mere inches from his head, was his uncle's favorite weapon. A double edge sword he called 'Ken-Kon'. Sess slowly turned back around to see the glowering gaze of his Uncle Hoshiyomi. _'I think this old bastard **IS** trying to kill me! First father is acting up, Rin's thinks she's a mini female version of Austin Powers now this! Is my whole family completely butt ass nuts?!?'_

"Damn it, Baka-sama!" Growled Hoshiyomi Fujimata, using the name he used to call Sesshomaru whenever he lost his concentration. Walking up to his vacant minded nephew, Hoshiyomi smacked him on the side of his head. Then proceeded to retrieve his weapon from the wall. "Get your head out of your ass, and pay attention! You where taught better than this! Never let you guard down. The enemy is always watching for flaws!"

Rubbing his head, Sess grumbled under his breath. "I'm not the enemy, you senile old goat!" He then looked up, just in time, to see his now red faced uncle's fist fly into his right cheek. Knocking him to the ground.

"I may be old, but I can still knock you on your ass, boy! And, don't you forget it!" Hoshi smirked at his nephew, as he helped him off the floor. "Come. I think we've worked out enough for today. Lets refresh ourselves, then she if our ladies are ready for dinner." Sess smiled and nodded, as he followed his uncle into the outer hall that connected an enclosed shower room. Hoshi had it built this way, for 2 reasons. One. So, neither he nor the staff would have to go into the house to shower, after a worked out. Two. Tsukiyomi smelled him once, before he could get to the shower. He didn't think he would ever hear the end of it, that day!

"I think I'll have a steam before I shower." Said Sess as he headed for the ante room just to the side of the main shower. "My muscles are sore." Sess stripped himself of the kendo outfit, and wrapped a towel around his lean hips.

Hoshiyomi's brows raised in surprise. There was once a time when Sesshomaru would never had admitted to being sore, tired or hurt. _'Hm. Must have something to do with the wedding?'_ Hoshi thought as he went to join his nephew. Hoshiyomi watched, as Sess as he adjusted the steam valve sat down and leaned back. Hoshi then realized there was more on Sess' mind, than he let on. _'Something is worrying his mind. He was preoccupied during our little scrimmage, and that's not like him at all!'_ Sitting down on the bench next to Sess, Hoshi allowed his eyes to drift closed. The 2 men sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just letting the moist hot air soothe them. "Are you comfortable with things the way they are?" Asked Hoshi, without bothering to open his eyes.

Sess looked over at his uncle, blinking in confusion. "What, exactly do you mean?"

Shrugging, Hoshi replied, "With the choice you have made. Are you satisfied? Is she satisfactory for you?"

Sesshomaru, took offense to the question. What was Hoshi thinking? He of all people question their feelings. "Of course! Why would you think otherwise?"

Feeling the change in his nephew, Hoshiyomi held up his hand. "I meant no disrespect. I am merely trying to ascertain the mood you seem to be in. I just feel that something seems to be troubling you." Steel icy gray meet cool bright gold, as their gazes meet. "You don't have doubts about this do you? You have been burned before. So, it may stand to reason, if your fee-"

"No! I've loved InuYasha since the first time I laid eyes on her!" Sess assured. "If I seem distressed, Uncle dono, it would not be because of her. She holds my whole world in her hands!"

Hoshiyomi nodded thoughtfully, "Then, what is the matter? I can sense you are not as content as you should be."

"Uncle, which do you believe in? Coincidence or fate?" When Hoshiyomi simply stared at him, Sess tried to clarify himself. "I mean do you believe that everything is left up to chance? Or, is it all just some lucky turn of events?"

"I'm not sure of what your asking, son?"

"Well, there's that. You and Aunt Tsuki sama. You have always regarded me as a son. But, even though Tsuki couldn't. You could have had children of your own, uncle. So, why didn't you? Why was it Aunt Tsuki sama, and not Aunt Tokio san?"

Hoshi's eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled. Shaking his head, he responded. "Baka dono told you, did he? I see your father's big mouth has been relating tales from the past. Touga should know that some bones are meant to stay buried!" He laughed, Surprising Sesshomaru. Never all his years had he ever seen his uncle laugh before. Small smiles, okay. Bone chilling stares, yes. Evil and sadistic smirks, most definitely! But, laughing? He didn't know Hoshi dono had it in him. "Well, it's true. There was a time the families were considering a match between Tokio and myself. But, I knew it would never have worked. I belonged to Tsuki chan. I guess, to answer you question, I believe more in fate than coincidence. Not to say that there is no such thing, mind you. I just believe things happen, because they are supposed to happen."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking in all that is uncle said to him. _'I guess that makes sense, but...'_ "Uncle dono, do you ever regr-"

"**NEVER!** I would rather die tomorrow, than live one day without that woman." Smiling Hoshi looked to Sess. "You of all people should know what that's like." Sess laughed as he agreed to what his uncle had said. He knew full well, that life without ones he loved wouldn't be worth living. "I know there must have been something behind all this. What weighs on you, Sessho kun?"

He knew his uncle would get back to square one. "Well, it's little things I've seen. Things that don't set right with me."

One prefect brow lifted, interested. "Oh? What sort of things?"

"Well, for instance. I send InuYasha flowers, but only when I know I wouldn't be able to see her. I send her little gifts when I'm out of town. But, lately..."

"Lately?"

"InuYasha has been... A couple of days ago, she called me to thank me for her roses."

"So? You sent her flowers. What was wrong with that?"

"I didn't send them!" He yelled, as he got up and walked to the door. Opening it, he walked out and went to the shower stall. Sess turned the water on, and stood under the spray. He grabbed a bar of soap, and began to clean himself. In the stall next to his, he heard Hoshiyomi follow suit. "Uncle, it's not just the flowers. Last week, she got a package. There was no name, no address, and no card. Inside was a diamond tennis bracelet. She thought I had sent it to her, but I didn't. She wouldn't believe me."

"What do you make of it?"

"InuYasha had some trouble with a guy. He had insisted that Inu was his, and for a time he made her life a hell! The despicable fiend tried to..." Sess, feeling his anger raising, as he thought of the man that hurt his lady. Took deep calming breaths, to regain his control. "Let's just say, that he's caused Inu enough pain to last a lifetime. And, I intend to protect her forever."

"Do you think, he is behind all the bracelet and the flowers?"

"I think, it may go deeper than that." Sess rainsed himself off, and grabbed a towel. He briskly rubbed himself dry. By the time Hoshi was done with his shower, Sess was sitting on a bench before his locker. Clad in only is underwear, he was pulling on his pants.

Hoshi walked in, and started to dress himself. "Deeper? Do you think he may have had something to do with what happened today? The fire at the cleaners. Yasha kun's wedding kinomo being distroyed." Sesshomaru nodded. "Have you had him checked him out?"

"I have several private detectives keeping an eye on him, at all times. Yet they all come back with the nothing. They are still digging, but apparently he covers his tracks very well." Standing, Sess tucks his shirt into his pants, then reaches in the locker for his tie. "I know that bastard has something to do with this. I can feel it! I just can't prove it. Yet."

"Maybe I could assist you. I could have my contacts." Hoshiyomi offered as he dressed himself. Sitting down to put on his shoes, he looked up at Sesshomaru. "It would be nothing to call in a favor or two."

Shaking his head, Sess smiled. "Thank you, but no, Uncle dono. I want to keep it this way, for now at least. I don't want him to catch on to anything. As long as Takamoto keeps his distance!"

_'Takamoto?'_ Hoshi's brows knotted when he heard the name. "Takamoto? What Takamoto would you be referring?"

"His name is Heero. Heero Takamoto. His family is in the import business. I believe father did some business with his father, sometime ago."

"_Oh!_ Are you talking about Kenji's son?"

Sess' gaze snapped to his uncle. "You know him?"

"His father, yes. I know Kenji very well. He was a friend of mine, in my youth we attended the same boarding school. It had been many years since I have seen him." Fully dressed, Hoshiyomi crossed his arms over his chest. "Kenji was an honorable person. Straight forward, insightful, and very trustworthy. I hadn't seen him in many years, but we touch base every so often." Then, a relation came to Hoshiyomi. Something he had heard years ago. "The last time I heard about Ken, he was having some trouble. He had to send his son off to America. It seemed the boy had gotten himself in a fix with a young lady, and Ken had to send him away. We just assumed, that he had gotten some common girl in trouble. So, Ken had to send him away, to could fix it. Something about settling out of court." A slam shook Hoshiyomi, he turned to see what happened. His grayish blue eyes widened, as he saw that Sesshomaru had punched the door of the locker. Making a large dent in the metal door. _'What the hell?'_ "Sesshomaru? Are you all right?" Taking Sesshomaru's hand, he looked to see if it was all right. "You could have broken your hand. What has gotten into you, son?" Seeing the anger reflected in Sesshomaru piecing gaze, a sudden thought jumped to his mind. The realization made his heart skip a beat. _'Oh lord, it couldn't be? The girl couldn't possibly have been?'_ Putting a hand on Sess' shoulder, Hoshi gave it a squeeze. "Sessho, the young girl. Was it... I mean... Could she have been... Was she InuYasha kun?" Silence met him, then Sess slowly nodded. "What happened? Was she... _Did he_?"

Sess shook his head, he knew what Hoshi was asking. "No! She wasn't in trouble. At least not in _**that**_ way."

"What happened?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and sat down on the bench. He then turned his eyes to his beloved uncle. "Uncle Hoshi dono, you must promise never to reveal what I tell you. And, whatever you do, don't let on to Yasha that you know. Sit down, uncle this story is a long one." Hoshi nodded and sat down on the bench. Sess began to relate all that he knew. About how InuYasha had met Heero. About how Yasha had told him that she only had friendly feeling for him, and nothing more. About how he tried to enforce his will on InuYasha. How Yasha had to fight for her virtue, and possibly her life!

By the time Sesshomaru was done, Hoshiyomi was incensed! Never in all his years, had he hear of such cruelty. To treat a woman in such dishonor was unforgivable! "I-I just can't believe it! How could someone just... It's sickening. Kenji must have been so desperate to save face. Kenji is an honorable man! To have raised a child capable of doing that is... How sad. How very sad!" He thought of InuYasha. How that lovely young woman could smile after all she had been through, was in itself a miracle. _'She is a girl worthy of this family. To think that she had the strength to try to fight, for the sake of her own chastity! Such honor. Such valor. Such bravery, no wonder Sesshomaru loves her so!'_ Women like her do not come around often. They are a rare breed! A fighter! Much like his, Tsukiyomi. Very much like his beloved sister, Megumi. _'Yes, very much like **both** of them!'_

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I know sharing that with me must have been difficult. And, don't worry, I will keep your secret safe." Sess nodded in thanks, as both he and Hoshi stood and walked towards the door. They walked through the halls in silence. After a few minutes, they stood before the door of the room where Inu, Tsuki and several seamsters were hold up in. On their side of the door the 2 men heard the joyous sounds of laughter. Sess closed his eyes, as the sound of InuYasha's sweet laugh drifted over him. As if, cleansing his very soul! Hoshiyomi knocked on the door, and asked if it was all right to enter. A moment later, Tsuki poked her head out of the door.

"Oh, Hoshi! Come in quickly! I have something you should see!" Turning to Sess, she smiled and said. "You, Sessho chan, will have to wait til Saturday for this!" Pointing to a chair in the hall, she told him to sit down. "And remember, **NO PEEKING!**" He sighed and sat in the chair, as Tsuki dragged her poor husband into the room. Barely allowing enough room for him to fit through the door! _'Humph! No peeking! She's my woman! What right does Aunt Tsuki have keeping me out here. Humph! Uncle got to go in, damn it! It's not fair I tell ya, it's just not fair! **I WANNA SEE TOO**!!!!!'_ He fumed. Sitting out there, like a boy who had been sent to the headmaster's office for being bad.

A minute later, Hoshi walked back out. A soft smile played on his face, as he look at his sulking nephew. "Come, Sesshomaru, the ladies will join us in the dining room shortly. Yasha kun has to get dressed." He clapped Sess on the back, as he lead him down the corridor to where dinner was waiting. Not being able to take it any longer. Sess finally asked his uncle what it was that he saw. As to which Hoshiyomi grinned, then replied. "You, dear boy, are indeed a very, very lucky young man!"

* * *

****

See ya!


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from Inuyasha, I'm writing this for my enjoyment and love of the anime/manga. Now, with that said, just kickback relax, read and review please!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_ Thirty-second Rose: Wedding Part 3_**

**_ by Nikkie23534_**

**The Fujimata Mansion...**

Dinner had been served and eaten. The four of them where sitting in the Fujimata library. Sesshomaru and Hoshiyomi where standing at the bar, sipping scotch while they discussed business. Tsukiyomi and InuYasha sat on an overstuffed leather couch, drinking tea and talking about the wedding. The clock in the foyer struck midnight, when both men happened to look over to see 2 very tired ladies, yawning. "Well, I do believe that we should call it an evening. How about you Sesshomaru?"

Sess smiled as he watched a heavy eyed InuYasha trying to stifle another yawn. "Yes, I do believe we should." Turning he held out his hand. "Come, sweet. I'll show you to our room."

When she heard Sesshomaru say that, Tsukiyomi's eyes opened wide. "Excuse me? And, what do you mean by _'our room'_? Oh no, no, no, no, Sessho kun! If you think for one moment I will allow you and InuYasha chan to stay in the same room, you are sadly mistaken!" Grabbing him by the ear she wagged her finger in his face, scolding him like a child. "Where are your manners? Your sense of decency? You honor!"

"_**Owwwwww!**_ Let go! **_Owwwww!_** Aunt Tsuki sama, Inu and I have slept together on several occasions!"

Tugging his ear even harder, Tsukiyomi's face turn a bright shade of purple. "You have _**WHAT**_?!? Not under this roof, my dear! I know, Touga _**MUST**_ taught you better than that!"

"It's true, **_owwwwwwwww_**!" Looking over at a wide eyed, and highly amused InuYasha, he tried to gain an ally. "Tell her Inu! Please, before she rips my ear off!"

Tsuki raised one brow as she looked at InuYasha, "Is what he says true, Yasha chan?"

Yasha smiled sweetly as she looked Tsukiyomi in the eye. "I have no idea as to what he's talking about, Aunt Tsuki sama." Sess stared wide eyed, at the sheer innocence Inu displayed for his aunt. Her look seemed to scream, _'Payback is a bitch, ain't it?'_

"Ha! I knew it! How dare you, Sessho kun! To think that you would stoup so low as to try and have us believe that you have compromised this sweet girl! You ought to be ashamed!" Tsuki reprimanded, as she dragged Sesshomaru out of the library into the foyer.

"_**Ahhhhhhhh!**_ Come on, **LET GO!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!**"

**"SHUT IT, BE A MAN!!!!"** She yelled. "I am so glad, that your poor mother isn't around to see what a degenerate her only child has become! I'm sure she would be heartbroken! To think of all that she and Touga nii san, have done to raise you right! It's appalling, simply appalling!"

"Okay, Aunt Tsuki sama, I get the point! _Owww_, let go your going to rip my ear off! **OWWWWW! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**

InuYasha felt a little guilty, as she watched Tsuki dragging a helpless Sessho out of the room. _'I shouldn't have done that. But, that was too funny, and he so deserved it!'_ Yasha thought with an evil grin. Not noticing Hoshiyomi watching her.

"You seem to be full of surprises, young woman!" Inu jumped as she turned to face him. "You set him up very well!" He held out his arm to her, and winked. "I know now that you are just what baka sama needs!"

InuYasha blushed as she took his arm. "You know, sir, I wasn't really honest with you." InuYasha bit her lip, when Hoshi raised an inquisitive brow at her. "Well, you see... _Um_... Well, Sess and I... We have shared a bed before." He the other brow went up, she quickly added. "But, all we did was sleep! I swear to you, that's all we did! Most of the time, Rin was in the room with us! I promise sir! Nothing ever happened! Sess and I decided to wait until after the wedding!"

Hoshiyomi laughed at her. He laughed until tears fell from his eyes. "My dear girl, I have no doubt that you are telling the truth! Forgive me, but I was just thinking about my sister!" InuYasha's head cocked to the side, as she stared at him in confusion. "You remind me so much of my sister, it's scary. She would have done the same thing to Touga!" Inu blinked, then burst out laughing right with him. When the two walked out into the foyer, they found that Tsukiyomi had finally released Sesshomaru. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Tsukiyomi smiling as they walked up to them. Sess, frowning and rubbing his abused ear.

Tsuki took InuYasha by the hand, and lead her up the stairs. Leaving the men to follow behind. "Come dear, I'll show you to _**YOUR**_ room." Yasha tried not to laugh as she heard Sess' teeth grind angrily.

Hoshiyomi smiled as he watch the ordeal play out before him. _'Yup, Touga was right. That little girl's got him whipped like butter!'_ He chuckled as he patted Sess on the shoulder. "Welcome to the wonderful world of true love, dear boy"  
**The next morning...**

InuYasha awoke early the next morning. She slowly sat up and glanced around the room. _'Where the hell am I?'_ It came to her._ 'Oh yeah, Sess and I stayed at his uncle's place.'_ Yasha pushed the covers aside, and looked around. The room was enormous! The room was open and airy, with 2 huge picture windows complete with cushioned chairs to sit on. The room was in the in shades of pink, lavender, and beige. She stood up, and marveled as her feet sank into the deep plushness of the lavender carpet. She walked to the middle of the room, and did a 360._ 'Whoa, what a room! It's like a suite in a 5 star hotel, or life styles of the rich and famous!'_ She mused in wide eyed awe of her surroundings. In the far left corner was a large chest of drawers, hand carved in very intricate designs. Next to it, a wide free standing full length mirror. To the right, there was an overstuffed beige and pink stripped lounging chair with matching pillows. A delicate, yet sturdy cherry wood writing desk. A huge hand carved cabinet, that when Inu opened it had a 36" color TV with VHS and DVD. But, the main focus point of the room was the canopy bed. The king sized masterpiece, like all the other furniture in the room, was also made of hand-carved cherry wood. Butterflies and flowers were carved into the headboard and footboard, and light mauve colored curtains hung from the canopy surrounding it. "Wow! A room fit for a princess!"

"That's why a princess slept in it."

Yasha twirled towards the door. There standing in the open door, with a sexy grin on his face, was the object of all her dreams. "Sess! Geez I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been there?" She stood rooted by the sight of him. She had never seen him so laid back before. Sure, she'd seen the casual Sesshomaru, but not this Sesshomaru! She stared at the sinfully handsome figure, that stood before her. He was leaning on the door frame, his arms folded over his well muscled chest. Clad in a pure white T-shirt and a pair of snugly fit jeans, that molded his every curve. His light gray denim button down shirt, open all the way down the front! She felt her pulse quicken and she bit her bottom lip, as she took in every inch of him. _'Mmmmm. Woo! Lord have mercy on this tortured soul! Hurry up Saturday!!!! Damn! It a sin, an absolute sin! No man should look **THIS** good!'_ Her face burned as she felt his eyes roam lustfully over her. It was then she remembered. She was standing in the middle of the room, right in front of her boyfriend, in a very short red nightshirt. "Ah!" She squealed as she ran back to the bed, and grabbed her yellow terry cloth robe. "Damn it, Sess. Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" She said testily, knotting the belt to her robe.

Though her back was to him, she heard him as he closed the door and walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her back against him fully. He bent down, and placed a series of slow hot kisses on her neck. He chuckled as her breathed against her heated skin. "If I took the time to knock, I wouldn't have seen that lovely sight!" An evil smirk spread over his face, as he ran the tip of his tongue over the shell of her ear. Smiling, as he felt the shiver that ran through her. "I suggest you get used to it, love. Because come Saturday, I will be doing a whole hell of a lot more than looking!" To prove this point to her, Sess' hands glided up until they came to the firm soft mounds of her breasts. Gently, he pushed her robe aside, as he cupped them in his strong hands. Massaging and rubbing them, lightly pinching her perky nipples.

Yasha was lost. Drowning in the sensations, that he was subjecting her to. She moaned loud, as she arched herself. Giving in to him fully, giving him total control!_ 'Oh Lord, help! His hands! Oh God! I so fucking love his hands!'_ Yasha moaned wildly, turning in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down to her. Kissing him with all the love she felt in the heart and soul. Sesshomaru leaned into the kiss, as he lowered her down onto the plush pink and cream colored coverlet on the bed. His hands slowly glided down her body, to the belt of her robe. Pulling on it, it gave way to his demand. He then guided it off her. Then he slid her shirt up to her chest. Uncovering her blue lace demi bra and matching panties, to his wondering hands. While he did that, Yasha's own hands did some wondering of their own. He shuddered as he felt small cool hand slip under his shirt, fingers massaging his shoulders and back. Then going the moved to the front, and slid under his t shirt. Loving the feel of his heated skin under her hands. She wanted more. She wanted to feel more of the body of the man she loved. She started pushing him away from her, forcing him to raise off her. Confused by the sudden change in her, Sess pulled back and looked at her. Without a word, Yasha sat up and began tugging his shirt off him. Sess remained still, more than happy to let her have her way. Once she rid him of the offending garment, she moved to his t shirt; practically ripping it from him.

Sess groaned, as his felt her little hand roaming feverishly over him. Loving the feel of her nails, as they raked lightly over his broad back. He also had had enough of the barriers that kept them apart. Taking Inu's lead, his hands went behind her, to find the clasps of her bra. Daftly undoing it with one hand, he pulled the bit of lace from her. Throwing it on the floor, he sat back. Reaching down, he removed her panties. He glided them slowly over her hips, and down her silky legs. Tossing them on the floor next to her bra. He stared at her, committing every line, every curve. When InuYasha tried to use her arms to cover herself, Sess stopped her. "No, my love, do not hide from me." He said, gently pulling her arms from her body. Pulling them over her head. Going from wrists to hips, his hands traced the lines of her lovely body. "Never hide from me, my hime. I am your willing slave! Allow this unworthy man the sight of your treasures."

She groaned, arched her back and bit her lip as little beads of sweat appeared on her brow. Closing her eyes, as she felt his hands move over her arms. Moving lower and lower. She sent out a passion filled cry, when the moist tip of his tongue whipped over her left nipple. It swirled around the areola, then nipped the sensitive bud before sucking it into his mouth. _"Uhhhh, **Ses-sho- ma-ruuuuuu**!"_

He chuckled slightly, upon hearing the sweet way she said his name. _'That's right, love, say my name! Just like you did the first time!'_ Letting it roll around her mouth, as if she was tasting it on her tongue. Releasing his hold on her breast, he smiled at her. "Yes, it again, my woman! Say my name, just like that!" He told her, massaging the abandoned peak, to pay favor to the other. "Call for me again, my _In- u- Ya-sha_. Call for me!" He said to her, before consuming her other aching breast.

Yasha moaned, holding his head to her breast. Arching and writhing, Yasha moved her body, trying to get as close to his as she could. She felt one hand leave her breast, and slowly travel down. It wondered over her ribcage, his nails trailing faintly over her as they dipped lower. Yasha gasped, when his hand dove under the ban of her panties. Her body twisted and turned, as his fingers ran through the tight little triangle of dark curls, that guarded her womanhood. A thought ran through her mind, she had to put a stop to this before it got to far. _'Oh no. This is to much! We can't do this, not here! Oh God this feels so good!!! His hands! Ohhhh no his mouth, ohhh. Damn he's good!!! No I- I have to put a stop to this! We said we were going to wait.'_ But, just as this went through her mind. She felt one long agile finger, run through the hair and touch the tiny sensitive bud beneath. Yasha eyes opened wide, as she squealed! _'Oh God help me, stop this!'_ Finding her voice, she pleaded. "S- S- Sesshomaru, p- p- pleasee we ha-ha-haave to s- st-oh aah stop! W we can't!" She started to push against him. "No dearest, we can't! Please darling, we must stop!" She groaned as his finger rubbed and massaged the bud. Sending shockwaves through her body, momentarily stopping all thought. Yasha fell back on the bed. Her legs, moving on their own volition, opened a little wider. Silently allowing him better access, and he took full advantage! His questioning finger then dipped lower still, finding the entrance and teasing it. **_"Ahhhhh, S- S- S- Ses- sho- oo- maa- aaa- rrrrrr-ruuuuuuuuuu!!!"_** She cried out, her body lifting off the bed. Her head thrashed wildly on the pillow. Her eyes closed tight, tears leaking from the corners. She shook her head to clear her mind. She had to stop, and stop now or she would be lost! Pushing on his shoulders, she attempted to reach him. "Sess, please-e we c- can't! Y- your uncle and a- a- aunt. Th-they m- might b- be up and ... and... No! Sess, _**NO**_!!" She yelled as that devilish finger slipped past her opening, slowing sliding deep into her hot moist passage. Stretching her tightly clasping cavern wider. "Sess please **_STOP_**! We said... We promised we would wait! _Pleaaseee_!" InuYasha pleaded.

Sesshomaru lifted his head. He stopped the movement of his finger, but did not remove it. He stared into her eyes, and smiled. "My sweet, I know we said we would wait, but we have been waiting! Doesn't this feel good to you? I know you want more InuYasha, I can feel you. Even now, your muscles are pulling on my finger. Pulling me deeper into you!" To prove his point, he pulled his finger out of her. Then pushed it back deep inside, causing her to moan and writhe under him. Arching up against him in blind passion. He bent his head and breathed into her ear. "It feels good to you, doesn't it? Tell me, baby. Let me hear how good it feels!" He grinned evilly as he thrust another finger in a long side the first. "Moan more for me, baby! Come on, let me hear you!" Nuzzling her neck, as he pushed in a third finger, stretching her even more. Causing her to moan in pain and pleasure. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly, and her hips began to move. Pushing herself closer to him. Trying to get his fingers deeper inside herself. He was more than happy to accommodate her. Yasha groaned as she bucked wildly beneath him. Loving the wondrous feel of those highly talented fingers. Yasha's heart was racing! Her breath was coming out in heavy pants, as the pressure began to build within her. "Yes, my hime, that's it! Go where I'm sending you, love, Go there."

Yasha gripped his shoulders, as her back bowed high off the bed. Gasping for breath. Her body covered in a thin veil of sweat. Her legs widened farther apart, giving him all access. "_Auuuhhh! Ohhhhhhh!_ Sesss wha... _Ahhhh_ wh-what are youu... _Ahhhhh_ nooo..." _'Oh, what the hell? We are getting married tomorrow, so why are we waiting?'_ She closed her eyes and let him have his way.

Sesshomaru smiled as he felt her surrender. He could tell by her bodies reaction, that she was ready for him. And, he wasn't about to stop. He wanted to see it. He needed to see it. He knew, this was the time to bring her to heights she'd never been. He felt a strong sense of pride, that he was the first and only one to give her such pleasure. He was the first to make her feel this way. _'I will never let anyone else have this! She was born to be with me, and no one will take her from me! Ever!'_ "Yasha, you are a delight! I will take great joy in showing you the wonder your body holds! Pretty soon you'll be used to this! Once we're married, you won't have a moments peace!" He vowed, as he listened to her sighs and moans.

Inu's eye popped open. _'Once we're married! Oh my GOD! The wedding! My kimono! Aunt Tsukiyoma san said they were coming back this morning!'_ InuYasha started to struggle once again. This time she would not be detoured. "Sess, stop it! Stop it now!" When he ignored her, she knew she had to get him to stop. And, she only knew one way to do it.** "Ses. Sho. Ma. Ru!" _POW!_**

**_"OWWWWWW!"_** Sesshomaru was sitting up on the bed, holding his abused cheek. He ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth, as he checked for loose teeth. "What the hell?!?" He asked, as he stared at her in disbelief. "Yasha? Why did you hit me?"

Yasha sat up, wrapping the coverlet around her nudity. She rubbed her sore hand, and fumed at him. "I told you to stop! We just can't do this!" She complained as she rose from the bed. Looking back at him, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You and I made a promise. We said we were going to wait, you know how important this is to me! I want everything to be right!"

"And, it will be!" He countered, reaching for her again. When he went to grab the blanket, Inu dogded him. "Yasha, we are in the home stretch. What difference is one day going to make?" He smiled slyly. "It won't change the fact that we will be man and wife tomorrow!"

"All the more reason!" She yelled. Then she sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Sess. Before my mother died she told me, that my wedding should be the day of my dreams. It would be the on the perfect day. I should be wearing the perfect kimono!" She reached over and smiled, as she softly caressed his hurt cheek. "And, I would be standing, with the perfect man! I know that may sound childish, but this is something I have looked forward to."

"My hime, the day will be perfect! Nothing we do now will ever change that!"

Grabbing his hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed it. "I don't have the perfect kimono anymore. The fire took that from me." She smiled weakly as tears burned her eyes. "I don't want anything else taken from me. I don't want anymore compromises! I want to hold on to the few things that I already have!" She broke down, and sobbed into her hands.

Sess felt like the biggest ass in the world! _'How could I have forgotten that! I'm so stupid!'_ Of course, he and InuYasha had this discussion before. He knew how important it was, for their wedding to be as special as possible. They had been through so much in their lives. Their day should be and will be perfect, he vowed that he would see to that! _'I'm such a fool! I of all people should have understand what she is feeling!'_ He stood and went to her. Picking her up in his arms, he sat in the chair and held her in his lap. He held her close, as he rocked her. He held her until her tears subsided, and she was calm. "I understand, dearest. I am sorry, I know how important this is to you. It is important to me as well!" He kissed her forehead and smiled. "It's just so hard for me, Yasha. It's hard for me to be in the same room with you, and not touch you. It's hard to know I have to wait to hold you the way I want. To kiss you the way I want! I think about you all the time. I just want to be with you in everyway possible!"

InuYasha smiled, as she sat up to kiss his cheek "I know how you feel. I feel the same way, dearest! But, we've come this far, we can wait one more day. You said it yourself 'we are in the home stretch'!" Caressing his face, as she stood up and walked to the end of the bed. She picked up her overnight bag and opened it. She pulled out a fresh pair of underwear. A simple pale blue wife beater, with the word 'angel' written in white across the chest, and a pair of tan capis. She laid them out on the bed. "Besides, we couldn't do anything anyway. Not with your uncle and aunt in the next room, they could have heard us."

"Hmph! Like I care if they heard us!" He said, broodingly.

She turned to look at him. She laughed at the look on his face. "Stop pouting!"

"I am not pouting!"

_'Yeah, right!'_ She smiled. _'His lip is poked out so much, if he stood he'd tip over!'_ She looked around the room, then back at him. "This is some room! It looks like it was set up for someone?"

"Yeah. It was."

She looked at him, waiting for him to finish. When he didn't she rolled her eyes. "_Well?_ Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He asked innocently.

**"SESSHOMARU!"** She yelled, as she picked up a pillow and tried to smother him.

"_Okay!_ _Okay!_ I'll tell you!" He laughed as he took the pillow from her. Throwing it to the floor, he then grabbed her, and pulled her into his lap. "The room is for their daughter."

InuYasha blinked in confusion. "_Daughter?_ What daughter? I didn't think they had any children?"

"They don't."

"Your not making any sense."

"Aunt Tsuki designed this room, and others like it for children. The children that she wanted to give Uncle Hoshiyomi dono, but couldn't."

"Why? I mean, what happened? Why didn't they have any children of their own. They seem like they would have been **great** parents!"

Sess' eyes grew a little sad, as he nodded slowly. "Yes, they probably would have been great parents. But, they could never have the chance. Aunt Tsuki is... Well, she not... Aunt Tsukiyomi is _ill_."

Alarmed, InuYasha sat up and looked at him._ 'Ill? She doesn't look sick!'_ "Sess, what are you talking about? She doesn't look sick at all!"

"No she isn't know. That's because Uncle Hoshi and everyone here, make sure she takes care of herself. I don't know if you've noticed, but Aunt Tsuki san isn't the most reliable person in the world. She's good at designs. Poking her nose into other peoples business, giving her 2 cents went not wanted. Giving Uncle Hoshi a hard time." He smiled. "But, when it comes to taking care of herself. She is out to lunch. Leaving things up to her, she won't take her meds. She won't stick to her diet or eating schedule. She's just a mess without him to look out for her."

"Sess, what's wrong with her?"

"She a diabetic. She was diagnosed with it when she was a child. Father told me that when she and Hoshi where about to be wed, she called off the wedding just 2 days before."

Yasha gasped. _'They seemed like they are so in love! I could see it in their eyes when they look at each other. What could have been so wrong to make her want to call their wedding off?'_

Sesshomaru, as if reading Inu's mind, answered her unspoken question. "Tsukiyomi's condition is so severe, that child birth would have been a strain on her. Her body wouldn't be able to handle it. So, she tried to end their engagement. She would pick fights with him. Yell at him. Do _anything_ she could to get him to leave her."

"But, why? Hoshiyomi dono, dosen't strike me as a man who would care about things like that!"

"He's not. That's why Tsuki was _trying_ to end it. She wanted Hoshi to have a life! To have an heir, to have sons and daughters to love and to love him. She knew she wouldn't be able to give him that."

Yasha felt like crying. It was so sad, and yet so touching. They were both willing to sacrifice so much for each other! _'I hope our love is that strong! Strong enough to stand up to anything. To any challenge!'_ "So, what happened to change her mind?"

"Hoshiyomi. He told her that if he couldn't have her, that he wouldn't have anyone. He told her that he could live without children. But, he wouldn't live without her! When my mother became pregnant with me, he made me _his_ heir." He said, wiping the tears from Inu's eyes, then kissed her tenderly.

InuYasha smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, Sess. Thanks for telling me."

"There will be no secrets between us, Yasha. No secrets."

She smiled and left his lap. Turning from him, she bent down to pick up her robe. She started to put it on, when she noticed he was sitting in the chair, just staring at her. "_Um_ ... do you mind? I would like to get dressed now."

"_So?_ What's stopping you?" He asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Yes?"

"Will you get outta here!"

"Why? Inu, I have already seen you! So, what are you hiding for now?"

"Sess, I don't want them to know you are in here. How would it look? I mean I told your uncle that we hadn't done anything!"

"And, we haven't! You keep hitting me!"

She had just about enough Sesshomaru and his shenanigans. Picking up another pillow, she started pummeling him with it. Yelling at him to leave. Laughing, he grabbed the pillow, as he tried to stop the assualt. In the fight over control of the pillow, the poor thing ripped sending feathers all over the room. "Damn it, Sess, look what you've done!" She said as feathers covered the floor the bed and them. "Look at this mess! This is all your fault!" She said as she looked around the room. "You better help me clean all this up, you fool!" She turned and started picking up the discarded feathers, when... _**"Ouff!"**_ Yasha found herself back on the feather covered bed, with Sesshomaru on top of her. Wearing a very evil grin.

"Do you know how sexy you look, wrapped in nothing but a sheet and with all those feathers all over you?" He said with a smirk and a wink. "I like this look, a lot! I think I'll arrange to have some feathers in our room while we're there!"

"While we're where?" She asked. "Sess, where are we going?"

He just smiled at her, as he got up. "You know your right. I should leave so you could get some clothes on." He laughed, at the shocked look on her face. "Besides, I'm starving! I think breakfast is ready. Aren't you hungry, dearest?"

InuYasha was mad! As he got up, she grabbed him by his hair. She pulled him back on top of her. "Oh no you don't ya bastard! You are going to tell me where we are going! You will do it today, or esle!"

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you a **thing**!" He said.

Changing her tactics, InuYasha smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Sessho, please. You have to tell me, my love." She pleaded as she pressed little kisses on his face. "I need to know, so I'll know what to bring. You do realize, I haven't packed anything! I don't know what to pack, because I don't know what to wear!" She muttered to him, between kisses. Then she placed a kiss on his mouth. Caressing his lips with her tongue, seeking entrance. He parted his lips, and moaned as he felt that sweet little pink tongue glide over his own. Pulling it into her mouth, to suck on. After a few minutes, they broke apart for some much need air. She leaned up and caught his earlobe in her teeth, nibbling on it. "Please, Sessho! Please tell me where we are going!"

He groaned, pulling her closer to him as he nuzzled her neck. "InuYasha."

"Yes, Sess!" She panted, turning her head to get him better access.

"Oh, InuYasha. You don't have to worry about packing."

She froze. "What do you mean?"

He kissed the tip of her nose, then sat up. "I have your clothes already packed and they have been stored on the plane."

_"What!?!?"_

Sesshomaru, sensing danger. Stood up and backed away from the bed. "I have you clothes ready. I realized you won't know what to pack, and I don't want you to walk around naked. So, I took the liberty of buying you a few things for our trip."

"_You. Did. **What**!?!_ What do you mean you bought a few things for our trip? You don't even know my size or what my taste in style!"

"That's not true. I know exactly what you like to wear, and as for size. Well, I had a little help for that." He backed up a little more, when she stood up and started walking towards him.

"You had _help_? Who helped you?"

"Well, Kagome was very nic-"

"You asked my own cousin! You told her where we are going, and not me! Why you! I oughta... "

"Now, Inu, don't do anything rash, dear. I didn't tell her where we are going, I just asked her to help me pick out a few things. That's all! Inu? Inu? Baby, calm down. Inu, I just want our trip to be a wonderful... Inu, put that down. No, Inu! Don't do that!" **_CRASH!! BANG!!_**

The door to the master bedroom opens, as the lord and his lady prepare to leave the room. "Dearest, I'm going to see if Inu chan is awake yet. The seamsters will be here soon, and I want her to have breakfast before they get here."

"I'm sure she is. Sesshomaru, told me that she is an early raiser."

"You know, I had a wonderful time with her last night. It was nice! Now I know what it must feel like to be the mother of the bride! Helping her daughter get ready for her big day! I liked it, Hoshi kun. I liked it a lot!"

Hoshi stopped in his tracks, wrapping his arms her waist he pulled her against his chest. "You would have been a wonderful mother, my _choo_. Any child would have been lucky to have you. But, I am the luckiest of all! I got to have you all to myself!" He leaned down and kissed her, passionatly. By the time he released her, Tsukiyomi was breathless.

Holding on to him, she laid her head on his chest. "I love you, my _bushi ga_!" They turned and continued to walk, when they were in front of Inu's door. Tsuki raised her hand and was posed to knock when they heard the sounds of things crashing inside. Alarmed Hoshiyomi moved his wife aside and opened the door. "InuYasha kun, are you all right?" He said as he and Tsukiyomi entered the room. They were stopped dead by what they saw. They looked around the room, it was a mess! The bedding was thrown everywhere. There where pieces of broken glass on the floor, where they had shattered after hitting the walls. The writting desk was laying on the floor, with one leg missing. And there were feathers everywhere! Finally, they turned their gaze to the 2 occupants in the room. There in the midst of this mess was InuYasha. She was barely clad in the blanket wrapped around her, holding the leg of the broken desk over her head. Stand just behind the louge chair, trying to dodge her attack was a shirtless Sesshomaru. "What in the hell is going on in here? What are you two doing?" Asked Hoshiyomi, as he looked at them.

The 2 looked to them and smiled "Good morning Uncle Hoshi and Aunt Tsuki sama"

* * *

**_TBC.._**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**

**_The Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Thirty Third Rose: Wedding Part 4 _**

**_By Nikkie23534_**

**Fuma/Shinta home...**

It was a little after 1 PM when InuYasha walked through the front door. "I'm home." She called out tiredly, as she removed her shoes. Slipping on a pair of slippers, she starts to go through the mail. Suddenly, she found herself flat on her back, sprawled on the floor. "Ouch!" She gasped, as she was knocked down by the uber hyper giggling ball energy, known as Rin.

**_"Mama!"_** Squealed the little tyke. "I missed you soooooo much, mama!"

InuYasha looked up, at the happy girl perched on her chest, and smiled. She gently pushed the girl off her chest, so she could sit up. Yasha embraced her, and said, "Hey, sunshine!" She laughs, as she squeezed the giggling girl. "When did you get here?"

"Early! I asked Grandpa to bring me. He said that I could stay with you tonight! He said you'll need me tomorrow to help!" She smiled, hugging Inu's neck tightly. Then, the smile disappeared, and she gave InuYasha a very concerned look.

Seeing the look on Rin's face, Yasha's brow knitted with concern. "What's wrong, baby? You don't look so happy?"

Rin looked down sadly, as she began to fidget with her fingers. "Mama? You really are going to be _**MY**_ mama tomorrow, aren't you?"

Taken aback by the question, Inu looked at her for a moment. "Rin, I'm your mama right now. Why do you ask? Are you thinking about getting rid of me?" She said with a sly smirk.

Rin looked up quickly, and said. "**No!** I love you so much, mama! I want to be with you! I want you to be with daddy, grandpa, and me forever! It's just..." She broke off, looking down at her fingers again.

Putting a finger under her chin, Yasha lifted her face to her. Smiling softly, she encouraged the girl. "It's just what, honey? Come on, my love, tell me."

Tears swam in the girl's big light brown eyes. "I- I overheard gram and grandpa talking, so I asked them what was wrong. I didn't mean to listen, but Gram was crying. So, I asked them what was wrong. She told me that you and daddy may not be able to get married. She said it was 'cause your kimono got all burned up."

"Yes, sweetie," Yasha said softly. Her voice choked with emotion, as she thought of the loss of her mother's kimono. "My kimono was burned in a fire. I thought, we would have to postpone the wedding tomorrow."

"Do we, mama?" Asked the worried little girl. "Do we have to po- postpone the wedding?"

Yasha smiled and shook her head. "No, princess. Daddy took me to have a new kimono. That's where we were last night and this morning. Now, I have a beautiful brand new kimono. It will be here tomorrow morning!"

"Yay!" Squealed the little girl, as she hugged InuYasha tightly. "So, you and daddy are still getting married! You're really going to be my mama for real!"

"Yes, love, I'm going to be your mama for real." Inu beamed as she hugged the girl back. Pulling back from the girl, she asked. "Is it really all right with you, Rin? Do you mind having me for a mama?" As her answer, Rin giggled and jump on Inu again. Knocking the woman back down flat on the floor again. Yasha laughed. "I guess I should take that as a yes!" Hugging and tickling the squirming little girl.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Cried a weeping Keade, from the doorway. She had been there since Rin greeted Inu, and she heard every word! "I thought all would have to be pushed back!" Yasha stood up, with Rin in her arms, and walked to her gram. Shifting Rin to her hip, she kissed the elder woman on the cheek. "When Sesshomaru called, he didn't say much. Just that you and he were going to be out all night, and that everything will be all right." Keade sobbed, drying her tears with the corner of her apron. "What happened, dear? Where were you both?"

Yasha placed Rin on her feet, before turning back to Keade. "Well, when we left last night, I was beside myself. I just knew, that we weren't going to be able to get married. I, was so sure that everything was going to be called off. But, he just kept saying, he knew some people who could help." Yasha said, as she walked down the hall to the kitchen, with Rin and Keade on her heels. Going to the fridge, she pulled out the orange juice. Going to the cabinet, she got 3 glasses and filled them. Handing one to Rin and Keade, she sat down at the table, gesturing for them to do the same. Taking a sip, she smiled. "Next thing I knew, we were sitting in front of his uncle and aunt's home."

"You mean daddy took you to see Uncle Hoshiyomi sama and Auntie Tsuki san!" Rin asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

Yasha nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, he did. And, Aunt Tsukiyomi sama, helped me make a new kimono. So, like I said, it will be here in the morning!" Yasha leaned over and put her nose to Rin's. "So, it's a good thing you are here, Rin. One of your jobs tomorrow, will be to help me put it on! Think you can handle it, baby?"

Rin gave her, her most serious look and nodded. "Yes, mama, I can do it!"

"Good girl." Yasha smiled and hugged her again. As she pulled away from Rin, something on the counter caught her attention. Looking over she saw another bouquet of roses. "Oh my, when did those get here?" She smiled. Standing up, she went to them. Leaning over, Yasha pressed her nose into one delicate bud, and sniffed deeply. Picking up the little envelope and read the card. _'To the most beautiful woman in the world! We will be together soon!'_ InuYasha smiled, putting the card back into the small envelope. 'God, that man!' She looked down, as she felt Rin tugging her arm.

"Here mama, this came with the flowers!" She held up a small box, wrapped in silver paper with a with ribbon. "Gram let me sign for it, but she said we had to wait for you to come open it!" Pouted the little girl, "Come on, mama, open it!"

Yasha smiled and carefully unwrapped the gift. Opening it slowly, she gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. Inside, laying on a bed of black velvet, were a pair of diamond earrings. **_"Oh, Sess!"_** She whispered, as tears filled her eyes. She stared at them in shock. They where simply breathtaking. They where 1 carat round diamonds, with a 1.5 carat tear drop shaped diamond handing from each one.

"Daddy sent you that?" Asked the little girl. Standing on her tip toes, she pulled on Yasha's arm trying to get a peek. "Can I see, please? I wanna see, mama. Let me see, mama!" She pleaded, jumping up and down, pulling harder on Yasha's arm. InuYasha turned the box, so that gram and Rin could see. "_**WOW!**_ That sure is pretty! Look how sparkly they are!"

Keade whistled through her teeth. "My word, that boy certainly does spoil you!" She reached out, gently fingering the cool surface of the gems. "They are just gorgeous. Are you going to wear them tomorrow?" Yasha nodded, closing the box, she took her cell out. Pushed his number on her speed dial. The phone rang only once before she heard his voice.

"Well, hello sexy lady. I was just thinking about you." He said slyly. Even though, she couldn't see his face, Yasha knew he was grinning. "How did everything go?"

"The kimono will be ready tonight, and delivered to the shrine in the morning." She smiled. "Hey. I have a couple of bones to pick with you! What's the big idea, going off and leaving me? I thought, we were going to come home together?"

"Don't be angry, I had something I needed to take care off." He said, then he chuckled. "Besides, I needed to get away from you."

_**"What?"**_ She said testily. "What do you mean be that?"

"I needed some time to cool my head, and everything else. I don't know if you've noticed, but whenever you're around, I have trouble keeping my hands to myself!" He laughed. "It seems to get worse, the closer the wedding gets."

Yasha's cheeks burned, over what he said. _'He's such a pervert!'_

"Say, did you receive anything interesting, today?" He asked.

"Yes, I did! And, you really need to stop! I love the flowers, and the earrings are just breathtaking! But, seriously, you can stop with the gifts. You've already caught me, you know." She sighed, with a grin. "I love you, but you are going a little over board, now." When she didn't hear any response from him, she frowned. "_Sess?_ Sess are you still there?"

Her voice shook him. "Yes, love, I'm still here." There was a slight pause, then he spoke. "Yasha, are the earrings and flowers, all that arrived? Wasn't there a necklace, as well? They where a set."

_'A set? What is he talking about?'_ "No, just the 2 dozen beautiful red roses, and these fabulous diamond earrings!" Just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, hold on dearest. There's someone at the door." She started for the door, but was cut off by a little ball of energy.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Rin, as she took off for the door.

"Rin, dear, don't just open the door. Ask who it is first." Called Keade, going after the girl.

"Yes, gram!" Yasha smiled, when she heard Rin call out, as she went to see who it was.

"Who goes there?" Yasha then heard the child call for her. "Mama, there's another delivering man at the door!" With cell in hand, Yasha headed for the front door.

Standing there, was indeed yet another delivery man. He smiled and bowed. "Good afternoon, I have a delivery for an InuYasha Shinta- san!"

She stepped forward and smiled, "I'm InuYasha."

The man walked up and handed her a clipboard, instructing her to sign. Then he stepped to the side, letting 2 more men walk up. Both where carrying 2 huge bouquets of pink, white and red roses, each. When one of them had asked her where she wanted them, she told them to put them on the floor. Then the man with the clipboard, grinned and handed her a white box. "This is also for you," tipping his cap, he turned to leave.

Yasha called to him. "Hey, wait!" He turned to look at her. When she went into her pocket to give him a tip, he stopped her. He told her that their tip had already been taken care of! Then, he bowed again and walked away. Yasha closed the door, and turned to see that little Rin had retrieved the card, and was handing it to her. Thanking to girl, she took the card, and read it out loud. "To the love of my life. Till tomorrow, when I make you, my wife. Love always, _**Ses- sho- ma- ru**_." _'He really getting ridiculous with this!'_ She smirked, as she put the card on the table by the door. "Sess, now you're really being pushing it!"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep sending my flowers, I'm going to have to open a florist shop inside the cafe!" Opening the box in her hand, Yasha screamed.

Alerted, Sess yelled into the phone. "InuYasha? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Oh. My. God! Oh, Sesshomaru! They're beautiful! They are absolutely gorgeous! I love them!" She was on the verge of tears, as she gazed inside the box. There, on a bed of gray silk, lay the most exquisite diamond necklace, she had ever seen! The diamonds grew larger, as they came around to a huge amethyst, sparkling in the center. The masterpiece surrounded, the dazzling pair of 2 carat princess cut amethyst earrings. Which were also surrounded by tiny diamonds. "Sesshomaru," She whispered. "I- I don't deserve this! First the diamond earring, now this!" Shaking her head, she whispered in awe. "It's just to much! Sess, I love them!"

Sess frowned. "Yasha, what are you looking at, now"

"The amethyst and diamond set you sent me! Sesshomaru, they are just to much!"

"Yash, do me a favor."

"Anything, my prince."

"Would you wear the amethysts for me tomorrow?"

She smiled and kissed the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

**Takeuchi Mansion...**

Sess smiled, "Till tomorrow, my hime." He kissed the phone, then closed his cell. He sat back on his couch, his mind troubled._ 'Diamond earrings and two dozen red roses? What the hell is going on around here?' _He wondered._ 'First the Scarlet Carsons' every other day. Then there were the gold hoop earrings. Next there was the platinum chain. A pearl Rolex. Last week the diamond tennis bracelet. Know diamond earrings! Who the fuck is doing this?'_ Sesshomaru frowned, as he picked up his cell phone. Scrolling down his phonebook, he found the name he was looking for. After two rings, the line was picked up.

"Metro PD vice. Detective Sgt. Mitsuo, here."

"Naraku, it's Sesshomaru."

"_Ah_, Sesshomaru san! To what do I owe the pleasure? You're not trying to get out of meeting us for drinks tonight, are you? As your last night as a single man, it is my duty to make sure you go out in style!"

"No, my friend, it's nothing like that." Sesshomaru smirked to himself, and assured his friend. "I was just wondering, would it be possible for us to meet a little earlier? I have something to discuss with you, but I don't want the others to know."

Naraku looked at his watch. It was just 2pm. "_Umm_... My shift doesn't end until 7. Tell you what, pick me up here. That way, we could get to the bar, before the others. I'll just tell Kags, I got a ride."

"Sounds good, I'll be there at 7 sharp. Thanks Naraku."

"Hey, we're family! Well, almost anyway!" He laughed, causing Sesshomaru to smile. "Later!"

"Bye." Closing his phone, Sesshomaru got up and went in search of his father. Walking from the living room, he saw Jaken standing in the foyer. The little man looked up, from the flowers he was rearranging, to see the young master coming. "Jaken, have you seen father?"

"I believe, he is in his room, Sesshomaru sama." Said the old retainer, as he finished changed the flowers in the huge centerpiece on the table. When Sess turned to walk up to his father's bedroom, Jaken called out to him. "Oh, young master. Could you remind the master, that Hoshiyomi dono will be here at 8:30. To drive to the establishment, where your party will be held."

"Yes, I will tell him." Turning he continued to climb the steps, to his father's room. He knocked on the door, and waited.

"Come in." Sess opening the door, he saw his noble father. He was standing before his closet, clad in a pair of light blue boxers and a white T-shirt. Scratching his head. Sess, could help the low chuckle that came, as he watched his father. Turning, Touga smiled, "_Ah!_ Good timing, Sess. Come here, and help me. I have no idea what to wear for bachelor parties. It's been so long since I've been to one!"

"Just keep it casual, dad." Shaking his head while walking to the open closet. Going through the large array of clothing, _'Damn, talk about being a clothes horse.'_ Sess thought to himself._ 'Inu said I could open up a men's shop, **HA!** She should look in here!'_ Reaching in, he picked out a pair of black Hugo Boss designer jeans and a bluff colored turtle neck sweater. He handed them to his dad. "Here, wear these and your black leather jacket."

"Ah! Good choice. I knew there was a reason, I kept you around all these years!" Touga joked, taking the garments and spreading them on his bed.

"Dad, I will be leaving for the bar earlier than expected. So, I will meet you and Uncle at the bar. Oh and Uncle Hoshi san will be here at 8:30, so I suggest you be ready. You know, how he hates to be kept waiting!"

Touga looked at him in surprise. "All right! He's such a pain, I don't know how Tsuki up with him for so long." Sess stared at him for a moment. There had been many times, when Hoshiyomi had said the same thing about his father._ 'Like either of you have any right to talk! One is no better than the other!'_ "And, why are you leaving so early, son? Is something wrong?" Asked Touga, as he sat on the bed, pulling on his socks.

Sess sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm picking up Naraku, and we will be driving over together. It seems, that he's letting Kagome take their car for the night. So, I have to bring him." He hated to lie to his father, but he felt it was necessary at the time. He needed some outside input, a fresh brain to run through. He needed the pov of a professional, and Naraku seemed to fit the bill! "Miroku will also be joining me, so I'll see you and uncle later."

"All right, my boy, I see you later then." Touga stood, and went into his bathroom. Sess closed the door, and started towards his own room. He wanted to take a nap, and a shower, before the nights actives. Once in his room, he started pulling off his clothes. Sitting on his bed, he paused. He picked up his mother's picture, from his nightstand, and smiled at it. "Well, mother, this is it! This time tomorrow, I be a married man again! But, don't worry. This time, I've done it right! I found her again, the angel you sent me. I found her, and I'm never going to let her get away from me again! I just wish, that you could be here. I so wanted you to meet her!" Sess closed his eyes, and kissed his mother's image, before setting the picture down. Standing, he walked to his bathroom, to take a shower. As he passed a window, he stopped suddenly. Looking outside, he saw the huge wisteria tree under his room. This was the tree, his mother had planted, when she found out she was pregnant. He stood there for a moment, watching the breeze play in its branches. He was about to close the window, when a gust of wind blow in his face. It caressed his face, and blow through his long silver hair, like fingers of a hand. Carrying with it, the scent of the tree, as well as another. Smiling, he closed the window. _'Thank you for your blessings, mother!'_ He went into the bath, to get ready for his 'last evening' out!

**The Crescent Cafe...**

The crew was just getting ready for the dinner crowd. "Hey, we're back!" Yelled Ban, as he and Juro walked in from deliveries. One of which, happened to be Inu and Sess' wedding cake. They brought it to the club, where the reception is to be held. So the club staff, could safely store it in their fridge.

Ren looked up, and smiled at them. "Great! It's about time. It's gettin' pretty busy out there, and Jak is just gettin' in the way!"

"Hey, what the hell do you mean by that, bro?" Yelled a pissed off Jakostu. As he carried a tray of fresh made pastries, from the oven to the cooling rack. "I've been busting my ass, around here, trying to help you out! And, what thanks do I get? Jak's gettin' in the way! Jak, I need you to do this! Jak I need you to do that!"

Just then, Kisa walked in. "Jak, I need you help out there! The tables are a mess, and it's only me and Moni. So, move you **ass**!"

Picking up a towel and a sanitizer bucket, Jak marched to the door. "See what I mean! Oh, why me, Lord? First, that slick, silver-headed, rich boy bastard, comes along and steals _**MY**_ lovely Yasha. Now, I am forced to slave away here. Alone, without my muse! Left to be abuse and taunted! Unappreciated, by the loathsome ravel that surrounds me!"

"Nevermind all that, just hurry the hell up!" Yelled Kisa at him. Jak sulked, as he followed her out the door. Juro came in from empty the truck, and went to help Ren put things away. As they walked into the storeroom, Moni walked in, and sat down at the table.

"Oh, damn!" She moaned, taking off her shoe and rubbing her tired foot. "It's been a madhouse out there! I never realized, the amount of slack that Inu took up!" She rolled her tense shoulders, and removed her other shoe, rubbing the other foot. "God, I hope I'll be up for tonight."

"What's up for tonight?" Ban asked, as he casually walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and began to rub them. "Girls night out? _Tsk tsk tsk_. Inu will have a stroke, if you girls don't show tomorrow." He smirked, smoothing out a rather tight knot on her left shoulder. "She's expecting us, not only to bring the cake, but to cheer her on!"

_**"Mmm!"**_ Moni closed her eyes, enjoying the message. As she leaned into it, she smiled. "We are going to Yasha's tonight. We're just helping her with some last minute stuff. We're making it her bachelor's party. Getting together for her last night, as a single girl. What about you guys? Juro told me, you guys are taking Sesshomaru out tonight.** "Ouch!** _**Owowowowowowow, oooohhhhhhh!"**_ She groaned and sighed, when he found a particularly tense spot.

_'Oh, you like that, huh? Hmm.'_ Ban rubbed a bit harder. "Damn, girl, you're really tight! You need to take it easy, you've been doing a lot of O.T. lately. Yeah, it was Naraku's idea. He wants to make Sesshomaru, part of the pack, as he puts it. We're meeting them at the Cave." Smirking, as he shook his head. The Cave is a well known and exclusive gentlemen's club. Owned and operated by Naraku's best friend, and old gang member, Kouga Kawase

She smiled. "_'Part of the pack'_, huh?" She laughed, turning her head, just enough to look at him. "Just make sure, he'll be well enough for tomorrow. Or, InuYasha will have you asses!"

Ban continued to rub, slowly moving his hand a little lower. Touching between her shoulder blades. "Speaking of our _pack_; has anyone seen, or heard, from our little Mai? She called out yesterday, and was late the day before." He frowned, as his fingers absently began to caress her back. Trying to take advantage of her, preoccupation.

"I don't know," Sighed Monica. "But, Kisa, Kera and I are getting pretty worried about her. We even asked Kagome, if she knew anything. She said, she didn't, and told us not to mention it to Yash. Of course, we have no intention of bothering her with this. I think, after the ceremony, I'm gonna have a little talk with her._ Mmmm_." She hung her head slightly, then stiffened, suddenly. Tilting her head slightly, she looked up at him, and smiled sweetly. _"Ban?"_

"Yes?" He asked, with an innocent look.

"Just what the do you think your doing?" She asked, through clenched teeth. Her hand, slowly balling into a fist.

Ban kept on working his hands, unmindful of any danger, moved in slow circles down her back. "Just messaging your tired shoulders. You know, trying to relieve you of your tensions."

"Messaging my shoulders? Relieving me of my tensions, huh?" She sighed. "You know, the last time I checked," she stated, as she stood up slowly. "My shoulders were higher, _**you fithy, groping S. O. B.!**_"

_'Oh shit!'_ Ban backed away, distance himself from the fallout. "Now, now, Moni, don't do anything rash! It was a joke, just a little harmless _joke_._** Ha ha**_, you know?"

"Oh, a _joke_!" She laughed sweetly. Lulled into a small sense of security, Ban stopped backing up. He smiled as she walked up, and put her hand on his shoulder. _'Whew, she's laughing! Thought I was in for it, there!'_ He mused, not realizing that she was no longer laughing. "Well, as long as we're_ joking_, tell me if you find _**this**_ funny!" She yelled.

The last thing Ban saw, before the lights went out, was Moni's fist coming up. Very, very hard! And, very, very fast! _'Oh, SHIT!'_ A couple of minutes later, Ban was awoken by a bucket of ice cold water being thrown on him. He sat up quickly, clutching his chest and gasping for air. He looked up to see his brothers and Juromaru, the bucket; still in Renkotu's hand. "W- what happened?"

No longer able to maintain, all 3 burst out in laughter. "W- w- we c- ca- came in j- just as the blow land- d!" Laughed Ren, while wiping the tears from his eyes. "Hey, Ban! **_YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!!!!" _**

Standing up slowly, Ban glared at them. "Shut up, damn it!" He yelled. He turned and walked, shakily, to his locker. Going to change out of his wet clothes, frowning as he passed the 3. "Stop laughing, damn it. It's not funny!"

"Payback's a bitch named Monica, ain't it, bro?" Ren said, following him into the locker room. "What did you do to her this time?" He asked, finally getting a hold of himself. Suddenly, he sobered, giving Ban an accusing stare. "You didn't call her another bad name, did you?"

Ban changed out of his wet clothes. Going to the full length mirror, he checked his face. He grimaced, after seeing the discoloration of his rapidly swelling right eye. "No, I didn't. I just... Ah, nevermind!" He looked over his shoulder at his brother, and asked. "What time are we supposed to be at the Cave?"

"Nar said 9. Kouga's giving us the VIP room." Ren said, handing his bro a damp towel, for his eye. "It should be great!" Ban took the towel and nodded his thanks, he put it over his eye. "Come on, Ban, you should really stop picking on Monica. She totally cool!"

"Hey, didn't you say we were busy? We better get back, if we plan to close early tonight." He brushed past Ren on his way outside.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint. You don't want to talk about it. Consider the subject officially, dropped!" Ren turned to leave. "Don't be to long, Ban."

"Thanks, bro. I'll be out in a minute." Ban leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "What the hell _**WAS**_ I doing?" He questioned himself, looking at his hands. "Monica? She's so totally _**NOT **_my type. So, what was I doing?" He turned, walking back to his locker, he looked inside. Pulling out a picture, he stared at it. It was a picture of them. The crew. All sitting around InuYasha. It was taken a couple of days ago. Running his thumb over Moni's smiling face._ 'Damn, she looked pretty damn hot, that day! Almost as good as Yasha!'_ He froze at the thought. _'Could I be diggin on Mighty Moni? Nah, not that amazon? Uh- uh, nope! No way, no how!'_ He chided himself. Tossing the picture back his locker, he slammed the door, and went back to work.

* * *

****

I think I'll leave it here. I'm typing up the next rose right now. It's their wedding day, I hope you guys like it! I wonder what Sess, Miro, and Naraku needed to talk about. And, just what _**IS **_up with Ban? I haven't decided what I should do with him and Monica. What do you suggest? I think its about time Heero makes another appearance. Oh, well, gotta go! Love to all! Later!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!

* * *

**

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime**_

_**Thirty-fourth Rose: Wedding Day! **_

_**By Nikkie23534**_

**The Higurashi Shrine...**

Saturday, 7:30 am. InuYasha Shinta was in Kagome's old room. She was lounging, propped up, on Kagome's bed. A soft smile graced her features, as she absently stroked the hair of the little girl, sound asleep on her lap. _'My wedding day!'_ She thought proudly, _'today, Sesshomaru will be my husband! I will be Mrs. InuYasha Takeuchi. Mrs. Sesshomaru Takeuchi. Yes, I love the sound of that!'_ Looking down, she smiled as the girl shifted in her lap. Burying her face into Inu's stomach, she heard her moan, _"Mama."_ InuYasha smiled, _'this precious little girl, will be my daughter, for real!'_ Inu looked up, when the door opened and Kagome walked in. She was wearing a pair of old worn jeans and a tie dye T-shirt. Her shoulder length hair, piled up in a high ponytail. In her arms, her sleeping daughter Kanna. She carefully laid the toddler down next to Rin, before turning to sit next to Inu. "Hey, coz," she whispered, not wanting to wake the little girls. "How are you? Are you nervous, yet?"

Yasha shook her head. "No, not nervous. Actually, I feel really calm." Raising her hands up, Inu smiled. "They aren't even shaking! All the days, leading up to this day, I could barely keep still. Now, I feel... I don't know... I guess, you could say, I feel at ease." Carefully lifting Rin's head off, and laying it on a pillow, Yasha stood and walked to the window. She opened the pale pink curtains, and looked down to the yard. She watched Uncle Hiko, giving instructions to the crew Sesshomaru hired to clean the shrine and its grounds. She saw Aoi and gram sweeping out the front walk. Watching as Naraku, Souta, and Shippo went around moving the relics needed for the ceremony into the shrines main chamber. She stepped to the side, when she felt Kagome walk up to stand next to her. Hiko, who was busy getting in the cleaners way, accidentally stepped in Naraku path. This caused the box laden man, to stop short. It caused a domino effect, knocking poor little Ship to the ground under his Uncle Souta! The girls giggled, as Keade and Hiko went at it. The made such a racket, that Shippo forgot, he was being crushed and watched to see who would win the fight. Betting Souta his whole secret stash of candy, that Gram Keade would win, as usual!

The girls laughed as they turned from the scene. "No, Kags. I not nervous. As long as I got this crazy family of ours, and Sess and Rin's love. It's gonna be all good!"

Kagome smiled, and hugged her cousin tightly. "I think we'd better go down, and have breakfast. The ladies will be here soon, to do your hair and make up."

Inu nodded turned towards the door, then paused to look back into the room. "We spent a lot of our time in this room, didn't we, Kags? Sharing secrets and making plans." Her eyes lit upon the 2 little girls sleeping on the bed, and smiled. "God, Kags. We used to be just like them once, didn't we? I wonder if they're dreaming about their future, the way we did. If they are seeing their princes and there own weddings?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm pretty sure they are, Yash. I'm sure they are. Let's go, huh." InuYasha nodded and closed the door behind them.

**A few hours later...**

The temple had been given a final once over, by the cleaning crew. Now the florists were there. They draped flowers everywhere, and gave InuYasha her bouquet and the flowers that where to be styled in her hair. They also left the boutonnieres, that Sesshomaru, his father, Naraku, and Souta were going to wear once they change at the reception.

The 5 ladies, that InuYasha had arranged for, arrived around the same time as the florists did. Three of them worked on Inu, since she would need the most help. The rest concentrated on the others. They washed her hair in rose infused shampoo and water, then dried it. Holding it back with a large towel, they told her to take off the robe she was wearing; and went about the task of painting her white from head to toe. After about 35 minutes of this, Inu complained about being hot. So, Aoi brought in a fan to help cool her, so she wouldn't sweat the paint off. When they were done, they started on Inu's facial make up. They drew in her eyebrows using a black kohl pencil. To line her eyes, they used a deep purple. Making those glorious purple jewels appear a deeper shade. They used 2 shades of red eyeshadow on her lids. They stained her bowlike lips with rouge. One of them, instructed her to sit with her eyes closed, in front of the fan for a few minutes. Just to allow her to cool down, and to let the face paint set. They then unbound her thick waist length hair, and started styling it in a traditional fashion. They placed her hair in a series of intricate loops and secured it with golden combs and flower sprays.

They where just about done when the phone rang. Keade answered it, since she had been already taken care of, by one of the other ladies. "Hello, Higurashi shrine." She smiled, when she heard the voice on the other line answer. "Yes, dear. She with the hair and make up ladies right now." She paused as she listened. "Yes, hold on just a moment, dear." She took the phone to Kagome's old room, where Inu was getting ready. She had just walked into the room, when the 3 women had just finished Yasha. When Yasha turned towards her grandmother, Keade gasped nearly dropping the phone. Tears came to the elderly woman's eyes, as she gazed upon the beauty that was her granddaughter. _'Oh, Izayoi, if only you could have lived to see this day. You child grew every bit as beautiful as you!'_

Yasha smirked when she saw Keade, _'I bet she's thinking about mama.'_ "Don't cry, gram! You'll cause us to ruin all the hard work, these nice ladies put in!"

Keade smiled. Walking up, she pressed a light kiss to the top of Inu's head. "You are beautiful, my dear. Your mother would be so proud of you." Then, she handed Inu the phone. "This call is for you dear."

InuYasha grinned, she knew without gram telling her, who the caller was. Taking the phone, she excused herself and went into the bathroom. So she wouldn't mess herself up, she put the phone on speaker mode. "Hello, my love!"

She almost melted clear away, when she heard that deep sexy chuckle of his. "Hello yourself, my hime. I just wanted to know how you are feeling. It's getting pretty close to the wire. It's already 20 after 12. Which means, you only have 3 more hours to decide."

"Four hours to decide? Decide what?"

"If you are making a mistake. You have 3 hours to decide, if your ready to take me on; and become InuYasha Takeuchi. Are you ready, for that, my love?" He asked seductively into the phone. InuYasha closed her eyes, and let his voice wrap around her. He laughed, when he heard her breath catch in her throat. "Know this, InuYasha. That after today, I will wait no longer to have you! After today, you will belong to me and only me! I am a greedy man, my love, I will demand every single part of you, for I will be giving you every part of me. After today, **YOU are** _**MINE**_, my Rose Hime!"

"Fear not, my prince, for there is nothing to decide. Since the day we first met, I have belonged to you and only you, my lord. After all the years of waiting, god has brought me back to my white guardian. My Silver prince! I'm a greedy woman, as well. And, after today,** YOU are _MINE_**, My Ses-sho-ma-ru!" She smiled loving the deep soothing sound of his laugh. It was a laugh, that could only come from deep within the heart. The kind of laugh, only pure happiness and love could bring. "I love the way you laugh, Sess." She whispered to him. "I am going to do all I can, to hear it more often." There was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"InuYasha dear," called Keade. "You have to hurry, the photographer is here. Plus, we still need to dress you. Tell my future grandson, that you'll see him in a few hours!"

"Be right there, gram," Yasha sighed. She knew gram was right, but she still did want to hang up. "I have to go now, Sess. Rin and I need to finish getting ready. Meet you at the alter, dearest."

"Don't be late, love. We have a honeymoon to get to."

"Sessss! Enough is enough, please tell me, dearest! Where are we going?" She whined. "I can't take this anymore, please, please tell me!"

"All right. I tell you this much. It's warm there. We'll be staying at a very exclusive resort, with a very,_** very**_ _**BIG**_ bed! So be ready!"

She smirked, _'He's such a dog!'_ "Sess, is that all you can think about?"

He laughed into the phone. "Inu darling, do you realize how many cold showers I have taken, this year after meeting you again? Woman, you just don't understand, do you? I intend to throw you on that bed, and not let you up for a week at least!" He chuckled at the shocked gasp she gave. "I'll see you in... 2 in a half hours. See you, love."

"See you later, dearest." Pressing her lips to the phone, she blow him a kiss. Blushing, when he laughed, returning the gustier. "I love you."

"I love you, more!" He said as they hung up. Yasha sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, she stared at her reflection. _'Wow! I'm getting married!'_ She smiled, then she paused as tears came to her eyes. _'Damn, I think I'm getting nervous!'_ She walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes immediately flew to the white kimono hanging on the large screen. Keade was sitting on the bed. Her hair was fixed in a bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a brand new dark blue tomesode, that InuYasha had given her. It was embroidered with red roses and falling petals the hem, with a red obi. In her hands was an old brown box. She was watching InuYasha. "Gram?"

"Yes, dear?"

Yasha turned to face her. Tears welling in her eyes, she gave her a weak smile. "Gram, I'm... I'm getting married today, right?"

"Yes, dear."

"Do you think... Mom would have loved him, wouldn't she?"

"Izayoi would have adored him, dear."

Inu nodded in agreement, she sat down next to Keade. "Yeah, you're right. Mama would have loved Sess." Inu looked at her kimono again, a single tear flowed down her soft cheek. "I miss her." She whispered, softly.

Keade wrapped her arms around InuYasha, and rocked her. "She's here, love. She's always been here." Wiping the corners of Inu and her eyes, she teased. "We had better stop this senseless blubbering. These ladies will kill us, if they have to do us again!" She and Yasha laughed, that's when Yasha looked and noticed the box.

"Gram," she asked. "What's that you got there?"

Keade, eyes twinkling, plopped the box in InuYasha's lap. "I have been waiting years to give these to you dear." She motioned for Yasha to open it. Yasha lifted the lid, and moved the tissue paper aside; then gasped. Inside the box, where two solid gold horns and 2 golden combs. They were in the shape of butterflies, resting on a full bloom rose. "Oh, gram!" She breathed, as she gingerly fingered them.

Keade stood, reaching inside the box she pulled out one horn and placed it in Yasha's hair. Then, reached in to put the other horn in place. Then she arranged the rest of the gold ornaments in Inu's hair. "My grandmother wore these in her hair on her wedding day. Next, my mother wore them when she wed my father. They passed to me next, then your mother. Now, I can give them to you." After putting the last comb in place, Keade stepped back to admire her. "Beautiful," she whispered. "Now, you are a true Japanese bride, InuYasha!"

Yasha stood and bowed. "Thank you, my grandmother! Thank you for everything!"

"Just be happy, my granddaughter. That will be the best thanks, you could ever give me!"

Just then, Rin burst through the door, with little Kanna following behind her. Both girls wore pink kimonos. Rin's had little silver puppies on it, with a pale pink obi. Kanna's wore a short kimono over a long skirt, with little white flowers on it. Both girls had their hair in twin pigtails on the sides of their heads, tied with pink ribbons. They wore crowns made of white roses on their heads. The little girls stopped short when they saw InuYasha. They stared in awe, when Rin finally spoke. "Wow! Mama, you are beautiful! You looked like a doll!"

"Yeah! Yatha, look like a dolly!" Little Kanna agreed. Suddenly the toddlers eyes grew wide. She pointed at the horns on Inu's head. "Look Win, Yatha has howns!"

Kagome, who had followed them into the room with her mother, came in. She and Aoi were both dressed in black silk kimonos. Kagome's had a red floral pattern on hers with a matching obi. Aoi's had multi colored swirl patterns on hers, her obi was blue with the same swirl patterns. Kagome smiled at her daughter. "Yes, those horns are a part of the wedding ceremony. They will be covered during the ceremony by a white hood. Then, Sesshomaru will remove them, before the reception. It's a sign of the bride's obedience to her new husband."

"Mama, did you wear howns when you and dada got mawwied?"

"Yes, I did. And someday, you will wear them too. When you find the one you love."

_"Oooooohhhh."_ Said the girls in unison. Rin turned to Yasha. "Mama, Naraku San told us to tell you, that people are starting to come. I saw Uncle Taka sama and Auntie Toki sama with cousin Kohaku, getting out of their big black car. Cousin Sango and her husband uncle Miroku San were with them." She informed her mama, with a huge grin. "Saw Uncle Hoshiyomi sama and Auntie Tsuki sama, they are down stairs talking to Uncle Hiko San." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Aoi went to see who it was, she opened the door wider to let Tsukiyomi inside. Sesshomaru's aunt swept into the room, wearing a navy blue kimono with silver Sakura patterns over it and a silver obi.

"I just wanted to say hello to the bride, and see if I could help with anyth-" She froze when she saw InuYasha. Tears came to her eyes, as she gazed at the young woman. "Well, I guess you didn't need any help at all!" Tsukiyomi stepped up to InuYasha, and took her by the hand. "You are a picture of beauty, my dear! That nephew of mine, had better make sure he takes good care of you! If he doesn't, you let me know. I'll take a stick to him!" They all started laughing.

"I'm glad you are here, Tsukiyomi sama," said Keade. "The more hands we have, the quicker we can get the kimono on her." After an hour of wrapping and pinning. InuYasha was seated in a chair. A vision of perfection in white. Her kimono was made of the most delicate white silk, and on it were tiny pale pink rose buds from neck to hem in the front.

On the back was were 2 silver dogs. One a big male standing on guard, diligent and alert. Lord of the land. Next to him a smaller female, the helpmate. Strong, devoted and loyal. After looking at many designs, this was the pattern that Inu and Tsuki had decide on. They knew after seeing it, it was perfect! Similar scenes played out on the white obi. Her long white Uchikake also shared the pattern, but it had an extra scene. At the bottom of the flowing robe, 2 more dogs were added to the likeness of the larger ones. One was a dark haired puppy, this represented Rin. There was also another smaller puppy. This one, Yasha wanted to represent their future. The child, she hopes one day, to give Sesshomaru. Keade and Tsukiyomi were stepping up, to place the hood on Inu's head when... **_RING... RING... RING._** Since it was on the table next to Inu, she reached over and picked it up.

Without checking the caller ID, Yasha answered. "Hello, Higurashi temple, the bride speaking!"

The happy smile on her face died, when the deep smooth voice on the line said. "Hello beautiful, I just wanted to wish you a happy wedding day."

_"Heero?"_ At the sound of that dreaded name, Keade, Aoi, and Kagome stilled, while Tsukiyomi just watched in confusion. Not knowing why the air around everyone had changed. "Why are you calling me, Heero? Sesshomaru and I will be married in less than an hour. There is nothing you can do to stop us!" InuYasha asked, fear gripping her.

"I don't wish to. I- I called to wish you well, and apologize for my past behavior," he said. "I have come to realize, your life has taken you down a different road. I just wanted you to know, that I have accepted this. I will be moving on, so I wanted to wish you well. I hope that next we meet, there won't be any animosity between us. I will always love you, and I wish you every happiness, InuYasha."

Stunned, InuYasha didn't know how to react. _'Is he for real?'_ She mused._ 'This bastard has put me and my family through hell, and now he wants forgiveness?'_ Inu frowned, trying to figure out what he was up to. "Well, thank you Heero. I accept your apology and you well wishes. I will be sure to pass them onto Sesshomaru. Good luck and good bye."

"Sesshomaru is a very lucky man! Farewell, InuYasha. Be happy." He hung up.

"What the hell did that bastard want, Yash?" Asked Kagome. "He's up to something, I can feel it!"

Yasha put the phone down. She looked up at her angry cousin. "No. He just apologized, and wished me and Sesshomaru happiness."

**_"HA!"_** Said Keade. "You don't really believe that, do you? That boy is a snake! I don't trust him!"

InuYasha smiled at her feisty grandmother. Keade Fuma was a sight to behold, when her dander was up! "_Calm down_, gram. I don't trust him either, but it doesn't matter now. Sess and I are going to be together, nothing will ever come between us!"

Just then, Souta knocked on the door. He peeked inside, letting them know that the groom and his father has arrived. It was finally time! Gram and Tsuki placed the white hood over Inu's head, and then the ladies ushered the blushing bride down the stairs, to where Hiko Higurashi was standing; along with 2 hired shrine maidens and 2 assistants. Souta took his place next to his grandfather, then the party walked from the little house. The traveled the few steps across the courtyard, to the shrine doors. The doors opened, and in they went. The few guests that were in attendance consisted of: The crew from the cafe, Sesshomaru's aunts and uncles and cousins, Jaken and Myoga. Naraku then stepped forward, and took Inu by the hand. Then they followed Hiko, Souta, and the 2 maidens up to the alter, and to the love of her life. Once at the alter, they waited for Hiko's instructions. At this time, he called for Sesshomaru to come forth, and stand beside his bride. It was at this time, InuYasha looked up, and into the eyes of the man she loved. She gasped when she saw him. Sesshomaru was a god in white perfection. He didn't wear the traditional black formal kimono, that grooms wore. Instead, he was dressed in a white silk haori, with matching hakama. The shoulders and hem of his wide sleeves had a red floral pattern. There was even a shiny black breastplate, which he wore over his haori. A bright yellow and blue obi, completed the ensemble. _'He looks like a Shogun, from a fairy tale! I found my, prince! My silver prince!'_ Sesshomaru smiled and winked at her, then taking her hand in his, They turned to Hiko. Hiko lit the incense on the alter, then tapped on a large heavy brass bowl; signaling to start of the ceremony.

The shrine maidens performed a dance of prayer. When they where done, Hiko motioned for Souta to pour sake into 2 red bowls. He lifted 1 bowl and blessed it, then handed the bowl to Sesshomaru. Then he did the same for InuYasha. They each took a bowl, and waited. "Sesshomaru, do you take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, protect, and cherish her for the rest of your life?"

Sess looked deep into InuYasha's eyes. "Yes, I will."

"InuYasha, do you take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, protect, and cherish him for the rest of your life?"

InuYasha looked deep into Sess' eyes. "Yes, I will." Hiko then nodded and told Sesshomaru give Inu a sip of sake from his bowl. After that was done, he then told Inu to do the same. After each had taken a sip, he then told Sesshomaru to offer Keade a sip from his bowl. Honoring her. Then, Hiko told Inu to offer her sake to Touga. To honor him. After the sake had been accepted, two more bowls where poured. Hiko gave one to Sesshomaru, who then place it on the alter between the pictures of Inu's parents. Then, Hiko gave one to InuYasha. She placed it before the picture of Sesshomaru's mother. Hiko then asked for the rings. Keade and Touga, gave them to him. He blessed them, handing one to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, take this ring and place it on the 3rd finger of her left hand." When Sess did as he was asked, Hiko told InuYasha do the same as Sesshomaru. When she did, Hiko said. "Will young Rin come forth?" Confused, Sess watched as his daughter stepped up. _'What is going on?' _He wondered. He wouldn't have to wait to long for an answer.

"The bride has made a request. In marrying Sesshomaru, she will not just be joining with this man. She will be joining with this child as well! May I have the ring?" Sess watched in awe, as Keade gave her brother a small platinum band. "InuYasha, will you take this little girl, to be your daughter? Will you love, protect, and cherish her for the rest of your life?" Sesshomaru thought his heart would burst, as he watched InuYasha knelt down to place the ring on her tiny daughter's finger.

"Yes, I will!

Straightening herself, she looked up at Sess as he mouthed. "I love you!" To which, she mouthed, "I love you more!" They turned to Hiko. He blessed them once more, then told them to turn to the crowd. Then told the couple and their guests to bow to each other. "Sesshomaru, you may kiss your bride." Sess leaned over, and pressed a quick, yet warmly promising kiss on Inu's soft lips. Once they did, he then announced them husband and wife. Everyone applauded.

**Downtown Tokyo...**

In a tiny hotel room, in the heart of Tokyo's red light district. A man sits nude on little wooden chair, smoking a cigar. He has been there since last night. Before him, a newspaper turned to the engagement/weddings section. There he stares at the picture of a man and a woman. **'Billionaire S. Takeuchi weds restaurant owner I. Shinta today...'** Discussed, he rips out the picture. Lighting a match, he puts it to the corner of it. Smiling as he drops the burning photo into the ashtray. "Yes, InuYasha, enjoy it while you can. For soon, very soon, you'll realize the mistake your making. No one, but no one, keeps me from what is mine!" From the bed, he hears the quiet sobs of the other occupant in the room. He stands and walks over to her, leering at her. "Well, good morning my dear? I trust you had a good little nap?" He leans over and brushes her dark hair from her face. Revealing her badly bruised features. Her right eye was discolored and swollen, as was her jaw. The blood from her nose had dried, and her lower lip was split. When she felt his hand touch her, she flinched. "Well, my beauty, I hope your ready to for more fun," He asked, as he took the cigar out of his mouth. "Because, I am!" He smiled at the look of terror, reflected in marred features of her face. "Yes, dear, first I'm going to enjoy you. Then, it's on to that little idiot's. And, after I'm done with sweet little Mai, it your turn, InuYasha! What joys I have in store for that delectable little body of yours. I'm going to have so much fun with you, my Inu. But first, we are going to have some more fun, aren't we? My pretty little bitch!" He said. Laughing, when she screamed in pain, as he used her left breast to extinguish his cigar.

* * *

I hope you guys like this! I hope the wedding read well. As I promised, I brought Heero back. He's still up to no good, and it looks like he's going to start practicing on poor little Mai. I hope you don't mind Kanna way of talking, she is a toddler after all. And, my 2nd daughter had a problem with her r's. I used to love it when her little baby tongue would mess up. She sounded so cute! Stay tuned! Love ya, bye! 


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Thirty-fifth Rose: Bring on the Honeymoon!  
by Nikkie23534_**

**After the Ceremony...**

The late afternoon sun shines down upon a happy scene. In front of the Higurashi shrine, a photographer snaps shots of the newly joined family. First a large group shot, with just the family. Next the bride with her grandmother. Next the groom with his father. Then, the bride and groom together, alone and with Rin. After the pictures were taken, Sesshomaru finally ushered his wife into the first of the many limos he had rented for the day. He had arranged for them to drive the wedding party and guests to the reception, then back to their homes. He had decided to do this; so everyone could enjoy the evening. Without worrying about how they would be getting home.

Once inside the long white bridal limo, Sess took his lady in his arms. "Alone at last!" He growls, as he reaches over and practically pulls her from her seat, to lay her halfway on his lap. Then he fuses their lips, in a long passionate kiss. Yasha closes her eyes and melts against him. Her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Relishing the feelings, that are igniting between them. The feel of his lips devouring hers. The strength of the arms, that pulled her close. Moaning with wild desire, as she opened her mouth to him. Allowing him total access, to the honeyed recesses within. As the deepened the kiss, one hand moved from her back, around to the front of her kimono. Yasha groaned hotly, when she felt it palm her breast through the layers of silks. She gasps, her eyes opening wide, as she feels a slight hardness pushing against her belly!

_'Oh, boy! Not a good thing right now!'_ Somewhat reluctantly, Inu gently pushed against Sess' chest. She knew, that if she didn't put a stop to this; their honeymoon would being in the back of this limo! _"Sess..."_ She gasped, her breasts heaving hard. Her lungs trying to regain some of their lost oxygen supply! "That will be quite enough of that, my love! Any further, and the driver would have some pretty hot gossip for his friends!" She tried to sit up, but the arm around her waist would allow for any more space between them. "Sesshomaru, you have to let go now. I'll be all wrinkled! What will everyone think?" She pleaded, still trying to push herself off him.

Sess smiled wickedly. Tightening his arm once more, he brought his lips up to hers. He gave her one last quick kiss, than released her. "They will think, the truth." He smiled as he helped his bride sit upright. "They will think, that I am madly in love with my wife. And, that I can hardly wait to sweep you away, to have my wicked way with you!" Sess smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows up and down wickedly.

Inu sighed, shaking her head at him in mocking dismay. "Oh god, what have I gotten my self into?" Turning her head to look into his eyes. "You are nothing but a pervert! Do you know that? And, here I thought, I had married a nice man" She sighed sadly, "what am I to do now?"

Sesshomaru broke out in a hearty laugh. Gathering InuYasha into his arms, he kissed her soft cheek. "Ah, my love, have I ever said I was a nice man?" When Yasha shook her head no, he smiled and said. "That's right. But, I do love you! With the whole of my heart!"

Yasha smiled and leaned up, and kissed him softly. "I love you, as well, my husband." She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. Using one finger, she traced the intricate designs that covering the smooth surface of the black breast plate he wore. "Have I told you how perfect you look? " She smiled, when she heard him grunt. Looking up at him, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "When Aunt Tsukiyomi asked me how I saw you, I had no idea that she would bring my dreams to life!"

Sesshomaru looked down at InuYasha's upturned face, in disbelief. "So you are responsible for this crazy costume! I was wondering, just where the hell she came up with this!" He smirked, shaking his head in dismay. "I just thought, she'd finally gone off the deep end!"

She gasped, as she lightly punched him in the arm. "Sess! That's a terrible thing to say! I love the way she made you look! It's... It's how I have always imaged you, a noble prince from legends! My strong, handsome and valiant husband!" She said, brushing her lips against his, in a teasing manner.

Sess smiled at her words, and the playfulness of her kiss. He gave a happy sigh. "Well, since you put it that way, my hime, I guess we owe Aunt Tsuki and Uncle Hoshi a lot! You know, I thought my heart would burst when I saw you walking towards me. There are no words that describe properly, how stunning you are! I am the luckiest man in the world, and I can't wait to show you off, Mrs. Takeuchi!" He grinned, nuzzling her neck. Then he sat up and stared into here eyes. "Thank you, my love."

Yasha blinked in confusion. "Whatever for?"

"For what you did today. Including Rin into the ceremony the way you did, you didn't have to do that. It meant so much to her, and to me." He grabbed her hand, pressing it to his lips. "Why didn't you tell me, you had that planned!"

Inu blushed, staring into those twin suns she loved so much. "I hadn't really planned on it. I thought about how much Rin means to me. She's had so much sadness and pain. I wanted her to know that she is loved and wanted! I want the world to know, Rin is my daughter I am proud of her!"

Sess, touched by the compassion in her heart for his child, framed her face in both hands. Lifting her close to him, he brushed his lips lightly over hers. "I will love you forever, my wife!"

"And, I will love you beyond time, my husband!" She smiled at him. Suddenly, she gasped pulling away from him. Her eyes staring into his in surprise. "_My husband!_ Sess, my husband! We really did it, didn't we? We finally got married!"

Sess smiled, and took her by her left hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed the rings on her third finger. "Yes, wife, we did!"

As the limos drove around, Inu began to wonder way they where taking so long. Looking out the window, she realized the driver had gone the wrong way. Startled by this, she rolled the window that separated them from the driver. "_Um_... Excuse me, but I believe you are going the wrong way. You've missed the turn off for Miyazaki Gardens Country Club."

Sesshomaru intervened at that moment, laughing at the confused look on the driver's face. "It all right, your going the right way. Drive on." The driver then nodded and closed the window. Leaving Sess to explain himself to his frowning wife.

"What the hell is going on, Sess? He is not going the right way, damn it! The reception is at the Gardens. Everything is all arranged!"

Sesshomaru held up his hands, trying to calm her. "Relax, my love! We are going to the reception. It's just in a different place."

"What!? What are you talking about? What do you mean a different place? Why are we going to a different place, Sess?"

"Calm down, wife. There was a little mix up at the club."

Eyeing him suspiciously, InuYasha asked. "What do you mean when you say _'little mix up'_? What the hell happened?"

"Well, dearest, phoned me about 2 weeks ago. It would appear, that the Gardens had double booked the grand ballroom for the same day." Sighing softly, as he watches the anger coming to a slow boil in her face. "So, I canceled our reservation with them, and booked us somewhere else. Then I sent out notes to all of our guests, informing them of the changes."

"You rebooked us into another ballroom? You informed the guests of the changes?"

"Yes, I did." He flinched, when he saw the pouty look on her face. "Inu, dear, why are you so upset? I guarantee that the place we are going to, is 10, no 100 times better than the Gardens."

"That's not why I'm _upset_, Sess. I'm _upset_, because you didn't tell me about this! Why did you keep this from me? Didn't it ever occur to you, that I would have liked to see this place first, before you booked it! That I needed to go over the floor plan for the room, with that caterer you hired? That I would like to have..." Her tirade came to a halt when he fused their lips, in a soul stealing kiss.

Coming up for air, he smiled and whispered into her ear. "Inu, do you remember what we talked about, 2 weeks ago? When you were sick in bed? About sharing the weight?" He asked, smirking as she blushed and nodded in embarrassment.

"Yes, dearest, I remember. We promised to share the all together. Not to handle anything all on our own, but to share the weight."

"That's right. Now, I'm sorry for not saying something sooner, but you were so busy with everything else. You had just gotten over being ill, then you kimono was destroyed in that fire. You had done so much to prepare for this wedding, I just needed to help. Will you forgive me, wife?"

Inu smiled. Taking him by the hand, she kissed his wedding band. Her bright jewel like eyes, shining with love and happiness. "There is nothing to forgive, dearest! Thank you, my love."

**Century Hyatt...**

A few minutes later, the fleet of limos stopped. The driver got out, and walked to around the car to open the door. Sesshomaru got out, then turned and helped Inu out. Stepping aside, he smiled when he saw her reaction to where they were. "Oh my god, Sesshomaru! This is...this is..."

Sess broke out in an all out laugh, at her amazement. "Yes, love. I told you the place was 100 time better! Nothing is to good for my hime!" Taking her by the hand, he guided her through the doors, of one of the largest and most luxurious hotels in Japan. The Century Hyatt Hotel in Shinjuku. Looking at an awed Inu, Sess lean and whispered into her ear. "Are you happy?"

"Oh Sesshomaru! More than happy! It's beautiful! Thank you, my love!"

Just then, the caterer along with the hotels manager came to greet them. Smiling they lead Sess, Inu, and the others to a set of large double doors. Opening them wide, InuYasha gasped in awe, as Sesshomaru smiled. Hundreds of people stood and cheered as the happy couple walked into the grand ballroom. Everywhere they turned, there were people standing to wish them well. There were tables of food. Waiters walked around, carrying trays of chilled fluted glasses, filled with champagne. Cameras flashed, drinks flowed, toasts where made, people danced as a ten piece orchestra, seated off to the far side of the ballroom. In the center of it all, Sesshomaru and InuYasha laughed, danced, joked with friends. Sesshomaru introduced Inu, to members of his family that she hadn't met yet. Then to various business associates and political figures that came to the reception. Inu, in return, introduced Sess to the people in her life that she grew up with. Like the owners of the cleaners, that lost their store, her old teachers, and her distant relatives.

After a few minutes, Keade, Kagome and Aoi, came to tell them it was time for the first change of the night. So Inu and Sess went up to one of the many suites Sess had reserved for them. While Sess was changing into a black tuxedo, with the help of his father and Hoshiyomi. The ladies had ushered Inu into another room.

There she was allowed to shower, finally able to wash off all that white paint. After drying her hair, Kagome and Aoi helped Inu braid her hair and twist it into a large elegant bun on the top of her head. Inu asked Kagome to reach into her bag, and hand her the black jewelry case inside. Opening the case, smiled as she put on the diamond and amethyst set, Sess had given her. "Oh my god Inu, those are beautiful!" Cried Aoi, "Sess gave them to you didn't he?" Inu nodded, and asked her to help her with them. Then they helped her into her western style wedding gown. It was made of pure white silk. It had a fitted strapless bodice, with purple crystal beading. The skirt was full with a long train, with lacy floral designs on it. Just as she stepped into a pair of high heeled silk shoes, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Keade.

"It's Touga. May I come in?" Keade opened the door. Since he was alone, she stepped aside to allow him inside. When Touga walked in, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, InuYasha! You are a vision! I don't think I've seen a prettier bride since..." He paused, a wistful smile playing on his lips. "Well... My stupid son is indeed a very lucky man!" He walked up to her, laying a kiss on her soft cheek.

Inu blushed, not used to all the flattery. "Thank you, father." Just then, she noticed the blue case he was carrying. "Father, what's in the box?"

Smiling, Touga handed the box to her. "It's a little something for you, dear." Inu lifted the lid to the case, and gasped in shock. Inside the blue box, sat a diamond and pearl tiara.

"Oh, father!" She whispered, "It's to much! I- I can't take this!" When she tried to give it back, Touga reached in and lifted it out the case. He reached up and placed it on her head.

"No, my dear. You deserve this and more! You brought life into my son and a smile to my granddaughter's face. This is the lest I could give you. Besides, every hime should have a crown!" Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled Inu into a tight embrace, and kissed cheek. "Thank you, my dear. Thank you for breathing new life into the Takeuchi clan. Welcome, honorable daughter."

Tears fell from InuYasha's eyes. _'So this is a father's love!'_ Smiling happily, she returned Touga's embarrass. "Thank you, father!"

At that moment, there was another knock at the door. Touga released his new daughter, winking at her, before going to the door. He stood at the door, waiting for Inu to tell him she was ready. Kagome handed the bride the huge bouquet, she thanked her. Keade went to Inu's side, giving her a quick hug and a kiss. "Remember, be true to each other, love each other, and let no problem become too big for you to work through. And above all, listen to each other! Be happy, my girl!" Inu couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. She nodded and kissed her gram, then turning to Touga she gave his a smile. He nodded, then opened the door.

He stood in the hall, he fretted with his appearance before knocking on the door. Making sure his tie was straight, the buttons on his purple silken vest were done correctly. He ran a hand over his head, making sure that every strain was in place; and the purple ribbon was secure. Finally he knocked on the door. When it opened for him, he stood mesmerized by the sight before him._ 'My god!'_ He walked into the room, making a beeline for the vision before him. He stood stock still, afraid to touch her. Afraid that she would disappear if he did. _'I knew it! My angel has returned to me!'_ "My angel, you take my breath away!" Leaning over he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Taking her by the hand, he linked their arms and lead her out of the room. Touga followed with Keade on his arm, leaving Aoi and Kagome to bring up the rear.

As soon as they entered the lobby, the photographer told them we wanted to stand by the large waterfall, for more pictures. After that, the doors to the ballroom opened once again. The crowd sent out cheers again, when they entered. More champagne flowed, more toast where made. The hotel workers had taken away some of the tables and chairs, clearing up the dance floor. Sess then lead his new bride to the center of the room. The orchestra was cued, and the 2 danced their first dance of the night to 'Endless Love'.

Later, they stood for a picture of them cutting the cake, and sharing the first piece. Then the couple was whisked away again by their family, for the final change of the night. When they returned. InuYasha was dressed in a red silk kimono, with white roses at the neck, sleeves, and hem. She wore the silver obi, that her grandmother had given her. It was decorated with red roses thought out the fabric. She took off the tiara, and placed it back in the case. Handing it to Keade for safekeeping, until they get back. Sesshomaru wore a medium gray suit with red silk shirt, and gray silk tie with red pin stripes. He lead her to the middle of the dance floor where, the workers built a platform. He helped her onto the platform, where she held up her bouquet and called for the single ladies in the room. "Okay, ladies! Front and center, come and get it!!!" All the single ladies came running. Her crew lined up in front, minus Moni, who stood off to the side with, the guys.

Kisa looked over at her and yelled, "come on, Moni! You'll miss out on your chance!"

Moni just shook her head, "you're the one trying to hook a fish!" When she pointed at Ren, he blushed as everyone laughed. Inu smiled as she turned her back. Giving out a count 3, 2, **_111111_**! She throw the flowers high. Caught in the frenzy, it bounced around and around, eager ladies trying hard to grab the prize. Kisa and Kira made a grab for it, when Mai accidentally tipped it; sending it up once more.

"Heads up, Monica!" Inu yelled. Moni looked up, and reached out. Catching the prized bouquet, amidst a throng of disappointed _**'awwwwws'**_!

"Nice catch, Moni!" Yelled Renkostu, wiping the sweat from his brow. Happy that Kis wasn't the one who caught the flowers!

After that Sess lead InuYasha out of the ballroom. Followed by Gram, Touga and the rest of their family and friends. "Now, be sure to have a good time, dears," said gram. "And, be careful! Safe trip!"

Touga hugged both Inu and Sess, kissing Inu on the forehead. "Take care of yourselves and have fun!" Turning to his son, "Sess, you take good care of our girl!"

"I will father, you take care of yourself. And for god sake behave!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Touga asked innocently.

InuYasha was hugging Juro and Ban good bye, when she felt a tug on her arm. Looking down, she saw Rin looking up at her sadly. "What's the matter, baby?"

"Mama, I wanna go with you and daddy!"

Inu stooped down and hugged the girl, kissing her on the cheek. "I know you do, sweetie, but this is mama and daddy time. Don't worry, we will be back very soon. Besides, daddy and I need you here to take care of things while we are gone. I expect you to keep an eye on gram and grandpa, as well as the cafe. Make sure that those guys don't slack off on me! Can you do that for me?"

"Yup! Just leave everything to me!" Smiled the cherub faced girl.

"That's my girl!" Inu grinned hugging her one last time. She stood and turned looking for Sess. She saw him, standing off to the side whispering to Naraku. She wondered what they were saying, and decided to ask him later. He noticed her looking at him, and smiled. Coming over to her, he took her by the hand. They turned to their family, they all bowed to each other. Then Sess ushered InuYasha out of the lobby, and into the same limo that drove them to the hotel.

"Oh thank god, that's over with!" Cried Inu, leaning tiredly against Sess' arm. Suddenly she sat up and turned to her husband. "All right, Sesshomaru, enough is enough! Were are we going?"

"To Haneda Airport." (1) He said coyly.

She sighed heavily, "I don't believe this! You still refuse to tell me where we're going?!?" She pouted. "Can't you give me a little hint?"

"You want a hint?"

Hope shining in her eyes, she smiled. "Yes, please!"

"It's a state in America."

"That's it? Where? Boston? Washington DC? Oh, oh, New York?!?"

"You said you wanted A hint, you got one!"

"_Ohhhh_! I hate you!" She pouted. Crossing her arms over her chest, sliding away from him. Only to have him laugh, and pull her to him. Kissing her passionately.

"Oh, but I love you, wife! And when I get you into our hotel, I'll show you just how much!" InuYasha blushed, seeing the evil glint in his eye. "Believe me, love. You will get no rest from me, from now on!"

InuYasha wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Believe me, dearest. I can hardly wait!" They kissed, leaning back against the seat, as the driver took them to the airport. After 30 minutes, they boarded the Takeuchi private plan. Bound for their honeymoon!

* * *

(1) Haneda Airport this is a real airport in Japan! It's usually reserved for those with VIP status. People like the Japan's Royal family and the Prime Minster.  
That's it for this Rose, see you in Rose 36! B reading U!  
Oh, and welcome to all my new readers! Thanks for all your support, I love it!  
Special shout out to Princess Sin, Brower47, and fluffymyster, thanks for having my back!  
Later! 


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Thirty-sixth Rose: After the Party_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**The Century Hotel...**

They stood waving good bye, as the limo drove out of sight.

"Well, their off! And, God speed! Said Touga. Just then, he heard a yawn, and looked down. He smiled, as he watched his little granddaughter tried to stifle another yawn. "Young lady, I do believe it's past you bed time." Bending down, he swooped her up into his arms.

"Nah-uh, grandpa. I'm not sle...ep at all!" He laughed, at her failed attempt to sway him.

"Of course you aren't." Turning to the rest of them, he said. "I thinks it's high time we all find our beds, shall we?" He then lead them all back into the lobby.

"I still can't believe you caught that, Moni," Kisa pouted, staring longingly at the flowers in her friend hands. "I so wanted it!"

"Hell, if you want them here," she said tossing the bouquet at Kisa. But, before she could grab it, Kera snatched it. Tossing it back.

"Oh no, she already caught her man! And, besides, it's bad luck. You got it fair and square. She just has sour grapes!" Laughed Kera, as her cousin pouted.

They were walking back when Monica gasped, and said, "We should be getting back, guys."

"Oh yeah. We did promise Yash that we'd open early tomorrow." Sighed Renkostu. "Where did those limos go anyway? We better snag one before they leave."

Keade turned to the group and smiled. "You're to late, they left about ... oh an hour and a half ago. The only one left, was the one those 2 left in!"

The crew stood there with their mouths wide open. "THEY LEFT?!?" They cried in unison, startling the few remaining guests in the lobby.

Touga, resting the sleeping Rin on his shoulder, laughed. "Don't worry. They will be back tomorrow at 3 to get you."

Worried, Kisa walked up to him. "But, Takeuchi sama, we have to open tomorrow morning! We have orders to prepare and deliveries!"

"No, you don't," Keade said slyly. "The cafe's closed until Monday morning."

"Monday? Why?" Asked Moni.

Keade laughed. "Well, Inu and I decided that since you all worked so hard, you could use a break."

"So, Sesshomaru booked the whole top 2 floors upstairs for you." Interjected Touga, as he began to pass out their room card keys.

"And, Inu and I will pay you for the day," said Keade. "So go on and have some fun tonight!"

The crew looked at each other. They we're overwhelmed. None of them ever pictured themselves staying in a place like this. The hotel was considered a playground for the rich and famous. With it's many restaurants and several fitness/health spas, it was a paradise on earth.

"What do you think, Kis?" Kera asked her grinning cousin.

"Well, I'm game! I've always wanted to stay in a place like this," she gushed, Turning to Renkostu. "How bout it, babe? It will be like our own little honeymoon preview!"

"Hey, I'm down!" He smiled, leaning over to Ban and Jak, he whispered. "Especially, since we don't have to pay for anything!"

"Heh! I'm with you there little bro." Smiled Ban.

"No doubt, brother," said Jak. "I'm so there!" They high fived.

Then, Ban went to Touga. "Um... Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, son?"

"I heard there was a nightclub in this place. Is that true?"

"Yes, son. There's a bar/lounge on the floor above the lobby, and a nightclub below. It's for VIP and special guest."

"Oh." Ban sighed, disappointed by what Touga had said.

Seeing the boy's dejection, he laughed. "Relax, son. Since you are all guests of my son and daughter, you all have VIP access! So you kids have fun!" He turned to Keade, "Keade san, I'm going to put this little one down in my room. Would you, your brother, and Aoi san, care to join me in the lounge, for a nightcap?"

"My brother has already turned in for the night, so I will as well," looking over at Aoi, she grinned. "But, why don't you give my little great-granddaughter to me, and you and Aoi go?" Taking Rin from him, she went to the elevators. Leaving Touga and Aoi standing there together.

Turning to Kagome's cousin, he smiled and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Aoi paused for a second, and blushed. 'What the hell?' She thought to herself, putting her hand on his sleeve. "Well, maybe just one." Her blush deepened when we winked at her, leading her to the elevator doors.

The crew stood cheered, "Yay! Party," and bolted for the elevators. Ban turned to see Moni still standing in the lobby. He told the others to go on ahead, and walked back to see what was up.

"Hey Monica, we're all going to the club, come on."

She turned to him, "yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I'm just waiting for my cousin. He's making a call."

Ban looked at her in shock. Since they had all arrived together, he didn't think, Moni had any family here. "You're cousin? I didn't know you had any other family here, besides your dad."

"Nah, I have family here. He was invited to the wedding, but he had an emergency. But, he did make the reception." She smiled, when a tall man walked up to them. "Hey, what's up? The hospital again?"

The man smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Moni. But, I do have to go back, I just have to find my brothers and..." He stopped cold, staring at Ban. Then a wide smile covered his face. "Yo, Ban! I've been looking for you bro!"

Ban's mouth dropped comically. "Suikostu?!? You're... Moni you mean you and Sui are... Sui this is your...?"

Suikostu smiled, "yeah bro, I told you yesterday, that I would be here with my cousin form the US." He put his arm around a smiling Monica. "Baby bro, this is cousin Monica. Cousin Moni this is..." He stopped when she put her hand up.

"Don't bother, cousin Sui. Ban and I know each other." When he looked confused, she explained. "Remember I told you I worked for at a cafe?" When he nodded, she smiled. "Well, I work for InuYasha's cafe, and me and Ban work together!" She laughed, as they both stared at her in shock. As she turned towards the elevators, she called to them. "Don't work too hard, Sui! Come on, Ban, last person at the bar, buys the first round!"

Ban had stopped listening. He just stood there for a minute, as Sui patted him on the back and told him bye._ 'What the hell just happened? Sui's my brother, and Moni is his cousin. So, that means that Moni is also... Oh **FUCK ME!!!**'_ He thought as he finally walked to the elevator doors, going to the bar. "Well, I guess that's that!"

"What's what, big bro?" Asked Jak, who was standing off to the side with a big smile. He had seen the whole thing, and it got him to thinking.

"It's nothing, Jak. Just a thought I had, but it's nothing."

Jak just smiled and patted him on the back, "don't feel so bad, bro. She's still available." He pushed to button for the elevator.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Moni. She's still available. You should go for it!"

"What? I think you've taken one too many shots to the head, bro. Why should I go for that amazon?"

"Because your feeling her." Jak said, unfazed by Ban's gruff manor. "Because, you need someone like, Moni. She'll be good for you. She's the _yin_ to your _yang_. She give you some sort of center!" He told Ban, smiling as they entered the elevator; with Ban following close behind. "And, don't give me that 'I can't stand her biz'. I know you, big brother. I know when you're into a girl, and when you're not. And, you _**ARE**_ into Monica!"

His face burning with embarrassment, Ban grumbled. "OK... So what if I was? It doesn't make a difference now, does it? You heard it. We're all related, so that's that." He told his little brother, defeated. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator, sighing. When Jak started laughing at him, he frowned. He was about to punch his little brother in the head, but instead he waited for the boy to catch his breath. "What the hell is so funny?"

"_Heh heh heh_! You! You're just so cute, Ban! If you weren't my big brother, I'd kiss you!" He said, pinching Ban's cheeks.

_'Yeah, and I kill ya if you did, you little freak!'_ "Just tell me, or I swear I'll smack you!" Raising his fist, to exercise his point.

Jakostu covered his head and coward. "Such violence. Can't we all just get along? Besides you hit me again, I won't tell you."

Sighing heavily, Ban lowered his hand. "Okay, give."

"Well, Sui is our brother, right?"

"Right. And?"

"Monica is _his_ cousin, right?"

"You're not telling me anything I don't know! Bro, get to the point."

"That _IS _the point, stupid. Sui and Moni **_ARE_** related, not you and Moni."

"What?" He asked with a deadpan stare.

"You do remember dad has been married before?" Ban nodded. "And, big brother was the result of that marriage."

"Yeah."

Jak smacked him upside the head. "God what are you? Stuck on stupid, or something!!! Sui and Moni are cousins through Sui mom! Did you remember that Sui is our half brother!?!?"

Rubbing his sore head, Jak's words filtered into his brain. _'That's right! Suikostu is dad's son from a previous marriage!'_ "Shit! I forgot all about that! I forgot that Sui is our half brother, I never think about him that way!"

"Of course you don't! We were raised to stick together. So, Moni is free goods!" At that moment, the doors dinged and the elevator opened. Stepping off, they hear the loud thumping of the music in the club.

The door man asked for their card keys. After swiping them, he smiled and ushered them inside. "Gentlemen, enjoy your evening!"

As soon as they walked in, the gang called out to them. Ban stood beside his brother, looking at Monica. She was joking with Ren and Mai. Suddenly she looked up and smiled, waving them over. "She is pretty hot, isn't she?" Smiling as she got up, and walked over to them. "I don't know, Jak. She's not like the other girls, I usually date. She's... She's..."

"Not an empty headed bimbo, or an over sexed nympho?" Jak said, with an innocent grin. "No. She's an honest woman! Strong, smart, funny, independent, and she's not afraid to put you in your place. She's the very kind of woman you need!"

"Yeah, but that's the whole point, she's not like them. That's another reason why I don't think I should say anything. I don't know..."

"You don't know what?" She asked with a smile.

Ban started to say something, when Jak broke in. "He doesn't know the words to this song that they are playing! He's just so embarrassed by that, aren't ya bro?" He laughed slapping him on the back. "Whoo, why don't we get our drink on! _Hoo Hoo_ party over here, _hoo hoo_ party over here!" He yells, as he dances over to the rest of the group. Leaving the two of them alone.

Monica laughs, as she and Ban watch him. "Your brother is so weird. Cute and funny, but weird just the same!"

"Yeah," Ban said, grinning at him. "He's always been a bit of a handful!" Turning to her, he studying her as if for the first time. _'Damn, she is a hottie!'_ "Um... So, Monica, you wanna dance?"

"Huh?"

"Dance...with me ... you wanna?"

She stared at him in surprise for a minute, then she smiled. "Sure, why not." They went out to the dance floor.

**Kagome and Naraku's room...**

Kagome laid Kanna in her bed, and kissed her goodnight. Then she turned her sleeping son. She smiled as she kissed Shippo on the head, after tucking him in. She turned off the light, but left the door cracked. She then went into the other bedroom in the suite. Closing the door, she saw her husband sitting on the bed. A frown on his face, as he read the file in his hands. "That was some ceremony, huh?" She didn't get an answer, she pressed on. "Yasha made a beautiful bride, so happy! And, Sess! Ohh... he was soo hot!!!"

"Hnn."

"Yup, great time. I especially liked it when, gramps and Takeuchi domo got into a wrestling match! Then when Rin and Kanna striped and ran around the reception, throwing food at everyone. That was the best, don't you think?"

"Hnn." Naraku jumped, as the pillow hit him in the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That was to see if you were still awake!" She smiled putting the pillow on the bed. "What's got your face all frowned up? What are you reading?" Kagome asked, trying to get a peek at what he was reading. "You're not working on a new case, are you? Not tonight, Naraku, you promised."

"No. It has nothing to do with work. I'm just checking on something for a friend, that's all." Putting the file in his briefcase, he turned to his wife. She was stunning. Just as she was when he'd first laid eyes on her. He felt his member twitch, as he watched her untie her obi. He felt that familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, as she unwrapped her kimono. Leering lustfully, as the cool silk slowly slide off her shoulders; to pool around her feet. Despite the fact that she'd already had 2 kids, her figure was still as mouthwatering as ever! He walked over, and stood behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. "You know, Yasha may have been a pretty bride, but she wasn't as beautiful as you!" Turning her in his arms, he lifted one hand to pull out one hairpin; then another. Burying his hands in her long raven locks. "God. You are so beautiful, Kags. But, you've changed."

Smiling Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him. She leaned up, and pressed a kiss under his chin. "Oh? And, how have I changed?"

Lowering his head, he breathed against her lips. "You're not that same teenager I met, and fell for." Brushing her lips with his lightly, he said. "Now, your a woman." He kissed her. "Full grown," (kiss) "Mature," (kiss) "And, mine!" He growled, this time fusing their mouths in a breathstealing, heartstopping kiss. His tongue teasing hers, tasting every inch of her sweet hot oral cavern.

While their lips were still locked in their passionate embrace, Naraku wrapped her in his arms once more. Lifting her off the floor, he carried her to the bed falling on it together. Rolling over, he blanketed her with his body. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, burying her hands in his long wavy hair. Pulling him closer. When the kiss ended, they were both gasping for air. Naraku's lips moved from her mouth to the neck, making a warm trail to her breast. "Oh Naraku!" She moaned, her hands busy trying to removing his yukata. Loving the feel of his hot skin, against her fingertips. "You've changed to. You've grown so much from the thug you used to be." She giggled, "You've become a man. Strong. Loyal. Loving. Who would have thought that Spider, leader of the Knights of Hell, would have turned out so well!"

Hearing his old nickname, he smiled. "I was a notorious bastard, wasn't I? Who would have thought, that a little shrine girl could change me?" Pulling her bra strap down, he pressed a kiss to her exposed breast. "Any regrets?"

She giving him a sexy smile. "Not as long as the Spider can come out every once and a while!"

A slow smile spread across his face. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "Oh, I think he can manage an appearance or two!" Pressing her into the bed, he was true to his word. Tomorrow. He would resume the checking into the matter Sess, had asked of him. But, not tonight. No, tonight Kagome called upon Naraku _'Spider' _Mitsuo. And, _'Spider'_ was all to happy to make an appearance!

**The Plane...**

Sesshomaru and InuYasha boarded his private plane. They where greeted by the pilot, co pilot, and the flight attendant. Bowing to the couple, they went about their duties, making them as comfortable as possible. The pilot handed Sess the flightplan, to sign off on. Then he took his seat next to Yasha. "Okay Sesshomaru. I can't take it anymore!" She whined softly, tugging on his sleeve. "Where are we going, please!?"

Sesshomaru smiled, staring into her large violet eyes. He could tease her anymore. "Okay, love, okay. I said that we were going to the US, right?" She nodded. "Well, I couldn't figure out where we should go. I was about to give up, then gram told me about where your parents went on their honeymoon. She said that your mom used to tell you stories about it so I thought... Whoa!" He yelled in shock, as she jumped on him. Squealing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh Sess!!!!" She screamed, covering his face with kisses. "Are you serious?!?"

"Yes, love, I told you I would make all your dreams come true. One wish at a time! Now, get some sleep. You'll want to be fresh for our first day in Hawaii."

"Have I told you how much I love you, Sesshomaru Takeuchi sama?"

"Just as much as I love you, InuYasha Takeuchi sama." He kissed her passionately, as the attendant came up to them. She told them that the pilot has requested that they buckle up, they were ready to taxi. They buckled up and settled into the seat. InuYasha rested her head on Sess' shoulder. In no time she fell asleep, her mind filled with visions of beautiful beaches, blue water, and her husband!

* * *

Thank you for sticking with me this far you guys, I so appreciate each and everyone of you! Love to all that have left me reviews. I hope this chapter is as interesting as the previous ones. I know you where all looking forward to the wedding night, but other things keep getting in the way. They keep screaming out write about me, write about me!!! So, I have to write about it. Please excuse the ramblings, I've been up for 2 days. My daughter Monica has had a fever. Later ya'll Love ya! 


	37. Chapter 37

**_Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings!

* * *

_**

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime**_

_** Thirty-seventh Rose: Honeymoon at the Machiko**_

_** by Nikkie23534**_

**Honeymoon Suite...**

The light from the full moon, steamed into the darkened room. Bathing it and it's inhabitants with a soft glow. She sits in a plush chair beside their bed. Her large violet eyes, aglow with love and happiness, gaze upon his sleeping sheet draped form. A whimsical smile played on her lips, as she heard his soft snores. _'My husband!'_ She thought, as she admired the dazzling rings on her finger. Loving the way each precious gem seemed to dance, in the light. _'My husband, Sesshoumaru. All the years we spent apart. All the time we dreamed of meeting again. It was all well worth the 18 year wait!'_ She closed her eyes, as her mind drifted to the sounds of the waves outside. Back ... back to when they arrived.

**Earlier that day...**

InuYasha awoke to soft kisses, pressed to her face. "Wake up, my own. Come on, babe, it's time to open your eyes. We're here."

Groaning drowsily, she snuggled deeper into her pillow. "_Mmmm_... Just 5 more minutes, Gram. Just 5 more, I promise, I'll make homeroom on time." Through blankets of sleep, Yasha heard a soft, deep chuckle. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, at the sound. _'Hold up what's up with my pillow? Why is it so hard? Wait a minute. That's not Gram.'_ Rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes, she found herself gazing into 2 warmly golden spheres.

"Well, good morning, my lovely wife," he smiled. "Did you have a _lovely_ dream?"

"Sess?" She moaned, slightly confused.

He chuckled, as he kissed her nose. "Just who were you expecting, my love?"

She smirked at his smart remark. Turning from his smile, she raised the window blind, and gazed outside. Blinking several times, letting her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She gasped at the view before her. Purple eyes widened comically, at the image outside. Giant palm trees swayed in the breeze, clear bright blue skies played the backdrop for a majestic range of mountains. Men played music, while several brightly dressed smiling women danced and sang. "Sess," she gushed in awe. "It's beautiful!" Turning to him, she grasped his hand and kissed his cheek. "It's just like mama told me. Just like I always dreamed!" Looking back outside, she sighed as she leaned back against him. "It's prefect, dearest, absolutely prefect."

"It's all for you, love." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. He leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck, before letting her go. "Come, my hime, paradise awaits us!" He unbelted his seatbelt. He stood, held out his hand, and with a warm smile he said, "Shall we, **_Mrs._** Takeuchi?"

Taking his hand, she returned that smile, "yes, we shall, _**Mr.**_ Takeuchi!" The crew smiled at them, as they disembarked the jet. Two young ladies came up to them, placing leis around their necks and bowing to them. Then, Sess ushered Yasha into a black town car, as their bags were being checked and loaded into the trunk.

A man of medium height and build, wearing a red shirt and white linen pants opened the car door for them. They got in, he then let himself in the driver's seat, then turned to the new couple. "_Aloha,_ Mr. Takeuchi," said the driver, smiling happily. "It has been a long time, sir." Sesshomaru smiled, and nodded to the man in greeting. Turning to InuYasha, his smile widened. "_Aloha_ to you, Mrs. Takeuchi! My name is Lewis, and I'll be your driver for your entire stay! Let me be the first to welcome you to _**Hawai'i**_!"

InuYasha smiled at the man, "_Aloha_ yourself, Mr. Lewis, and thank you for your kind welcome! How did you know this was my first time here? Did I look that much like a tourist?"

The man laughed. "Ah, no missy. Mr. Sesshomaru, told us that the new missy had never been here. So, we pulled out all the stops, for your first visit!"

"I hope you didn't go to too much trouble."

"Are you kidding? Nothings to good for the new missy of the Takeuchi family!" The slightly gray haired man grinned, and winked at her. Looking to Sess, he asked. "Would you like to go straight to the hotel now, Mr. Sesshomaru? Or, do you want me to take the scenic route?"

Sess turned to InuYasha and shrugged. "You make the call."

Yasha smiled, and looked at Lewis. "I would love to see some sights, along the way, Mr. Lewis!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He started the motor, and off they went. All during the drive from the airport to the hotel, Yasha could hardly keep still. With every turn the driver made, he pointed out things of interest and historical importance to the curious young bride.

About 45 minutes later, they arrived at the hotel they would be staying in. As soon as Sess helped her out of the car, they were greeted by a thinly built man in a 3 piece white linen suit. "Welcome back, Sesshomaru sama," the man smiled, as he bowed to him. "Always a pleasure to have you back, sir!" Turning to InuYasha, who was busy staring up at the massive structure before her. "And, this must be your lovely bride, InuYasha!"

"Yes, she is. Mr. Laloulu." Turning to InuYasha, Sess called to her. "Inu, dearest this is Mr. Kolton Laloulu. His is the manager of this... Yasha?" He stopped, when he and the manager realized that she was not listening. "Yasha. _Hello?_ _Earth to InuYasha Takeuchi?_"

_'Damn! This place is enormous! I wonder how many rooms are in this joint?'_ She mused, as she stared up, her neck and back craning further backwards. After a minute, she came to the realization that someone was talking to her. Her head still tilted upwards, she turned her slightly to face the two men. Her head jerked down, and she stared embarrassedly at her hands. "Sorry."

The man grinned at her, and held out his hand. "No need to apologize, Mrs. Takeuchi. It is rather impressive, isn't it?" She smiled and nodded in agreement, before taking his hand. "Let me introduce myself, I am Kolton Laloulu. The hotel manager. Welcome to The Machiko!"

"Hello, Mr. La ... um _Laloulu?_ Did I pronounce it correctly?"

"Perfectly, Mrs. Takeuchi. But, please feel free to call me, Kolton."

"Well, I'll call you Kolton, if you call me InuYasha." She said, her face beaming, with joy.

"Mrs. InuYasha, it is." He smiled, then he moved his hand in a sweeping motion. "Please, if you'll both come this way, we'll get you to your suite." They nodded, and followed him into the lobby of the hotel. When the huge glass doors opened, InuYasha found herself staring in awe once more. She looked around the gigantic lobby, in disbelief. The floor was made of polished black lava stones. There was a bar/lounge area off to the far right of the lobby. To the left there was a large carved archway that lead to an outdoor pool and cafe area. Expensive sculptures, works of arts, and tapestries hung on the walls. There was a giant marble and gold fountain in the middle of the lobby. Behind the front desk, stood several men and women. Those who weren't helping customers, smiled and bowed to them as they walked by. Yasha returned their greetings, as Sesshomaru continued to talk to the manager.

When she realized that they were walking past the desk, she caught up to them. Linking her arm with Sess', she asked them. "Don't we need to check in at the front desk, for our room and keys?"

"No dearest, we are already checked in," Sess informed her. "There is always a suite set aside for our family. And, Kolton has already handed me our card keys."

_"Oh."_ She said, as Mr. Laloulu lead them into one of the 6 glass elevators. When they boarded, Mr. Laloulu took out a key and a card. He opened a small panel with the key. Then he pressed a button, and swiped the card. The elevator moved up, quickly. As they ascended, Yasha was given a birds eye view of the hotel, through the clear glass walls. Mr. Laloulu pointed out all the attractions of the hotel. First two floors after the lobby, consisted of many gift shops and fine restaurants. The next two levels, Sess told her housed smaller and larger grandrooms for meeting, weddings, receptions, and conventions. Above that, where designers stores and fancier dinning restaurants, that featured French, Japanese, Polynesian, and Italian cuisine. Spas, beauty salons, 3 indoor swimming pools, and fitness rooms. Above that were the guest rooms and suites. By the time they reached their floor, Inu's head was swimming. When they were just one level below their floor, she tugged on Sess' arm and whispered. "How many people share this floor with us?"

"No one," he said. "This is the penthouse. We are the only occupants here."

She was about to ask him more, but the doors to the elevator "Mr. and Mrs. Takeuchi, your suite!" They step into a small foyer, Mr. Laloulu swiped the card at the door and opened it wide. Yasha walked in and almost fainted! It was a dream come to life! They walked into the grand foyer, and Yasha took off! She ran from room to room squealing at everything. "Oh my god, Sess!" She called out, from the livingroom. "The couches are all white leather! And, look at the size of this TV! Oh, wow, Sess! Have you seen this view? It's incredible! I bet we can see the whole island from this balcony! Oh my god! Sess! Everything in this bathroom is all marble!" She giggled like a child, as she ran to the kitchen. "Oh, this kitchen is huge! It's bigger than the cafe's!" Coming out of the kitchen, she walked back to the foyer, where Sess and Laloulu were waiting.

"I'm so glad you like what you've seen so far, Mrs. InuYasha!" He smiled, as she came to stand next to Sess. "These are the people, who have been assigned, to insure that your stay is a pleasant one! Yasha turned to the see, five smiling faces. "Mr. Sess, Mrs. InuYasha, this is your private staff." Said Mr. Laloulu, as he went to introduce them to her. First, was a short plump man with salt and pepper hair, named Gabriel. He is the Machiko's head butler for 20 years, but while they were there, he would be theirs. Next, was Tatiana, hotel's housekeeper, and Gabriel's wife. A woman of medium height and build. She was also the Machiko's head housekeeper. Next, was Kiki, a shy young woman, that kind of reminded Yasha of Mai. She was chosen to be InuYasha's personal maid. Then, there was a tall, quiet man named, Luke. He was the usual valet the Takeuchi men used when they stayed at the hotel. Last, but not least, there was Peter, the head chef of the Machiko. "Mrs. InuYasha," said Mr. Laloulu, "I understand that you own your own restaurant in Japan. But, while you are here, we hope that Peter will be to your liking."

InuYasha was about to say something, but Sess whispered in her ear. "Dearest, this is our honeymoon. They are here to help us enjoy our time _**together**_. What do you say?"

Yasha smiled and nodded. She knew he was right. What new bride cooked and cleaned on her honeymoon? "Thank you, I'm sure you will all do a fabulous job!" They smiled and bowed to them, then they went about their duties. After the introductions were made, Mr. Laloulu took his leave. Turning to Sess, she wrapped around his waist. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head on his chest.

Sess grinned, and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I take it your happy."

"_Happy?_ No. I am ecstatic!" She grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. _"Mmm..."_ She moaned, when he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, she felt herself being backed against the wall. _"Ohhhh..."_ She breathed, was he broke their kiss, and his lips trailed down to her ear. He tickled her ear with the tip of his tongue, before nibbling on the tender lobe.

"_Hmmm..._ What do you say, we take this upstairs. I could show you the rest of the suite." He murmured, while still holding her ear lightly in his teeth. She nodded in agreement. When she moved to go up the curved stairway in the foyer, he grabbed her arm. "Wait a second, dear one, I think you've forgotten something." Staring at him in confusion, InuYasha silently followed him when he went back to the door. Opening it, Sess stood out side and motioned for her to come to him. "Yasha, come here, there's something I want you to see." He grinned slyly. The moment she stood next to him, he bent down and swept her off her feet!

_**"Sess! What the hell are you doing?!?"**_

He grinned as he carried her, bridal style, back into the suite. "Isn't this what every new bride expects? To be carried over the threshold, by her groom. Now, Yasha, _**WE**_ can begin." Without another word, he kicked the door closed and carried a laughing InuYasha the upstairs. Unmindful, of the 5 sets of eyes that watched them.

Once upstairs, Sess carried her their bedroom. InuYasha gasped, happily as he placed her on her feet. She looked around, in awe of the sheer elegance of it all. The room was pure white, with highly polished hardwood for the floor and trim. Like the rest of the suite, there was baloney. It wrapped around the entire floor, and was connected to the lower lever by a staircase. There was a large amour, that housed a state-of-the-art _Bose_ entertainment center. Two chests of drawers, a floor length mirror and a walk-in closet. Next to the wall there was a sitting area consisting, a comfortable loveseat with two over stuffed chairs across from it. The grandest work of art was ... the bed. A massive mahogany four-posted, canopied structure, complete with white sheer mosquito netting. She caressed the fine white linen bedspread. Sess came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close. "Thank you, Sess." She sniffed, holding back a sob. Turning in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling his head to her, she kissed him.

Sess told her, that the door to her right lead to the master bath. Curious, she went to check it out. Throwing the door open, she gawked in amazement. The room was bigger than her old bedroom back at home! The room was a marvel of black, gold, and white marble was everywhere! Duel handsinks, a whirlpool jet tub, that could fit 6 people. 'Well, if we ever have a fight, I'll know where to made him a bed!' She smirked to herself. A large shower, complete with 8 showerheads and an actual built-in seat! There was even a bidet (pronounced be-day)! _'I've heard of these things, but I never thought I'd actually see one!'_ Walking back into the bedroom, she found Sess lounging on the bed. He removed the tie from his hair, and his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down. His jacket and tie resting on one of the chairs. Seeing her in the doorway, he held out his hand to her. Slowly, she walked over to the bed. Taking his hand, he guided her to lay down next to him. She snuggled against him, he wraps his arms around her. InuYasha rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes, she listens to his heartbeat. "It's been a _long_ ride, huh?"

"**_Ha!_** You said it, baby!" He smiles, "but, it was well worth the wait." He sighs, kissing the top of her head. Rubbing small circles on her back.

"Sess." She calls, while she draws little designs on his bared chest, with her index finger.

"Yes?" He answered, his eyes closed, clearly enjoying her nearness.

"When was the last time you were here?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

He slowly opened his eyes. When he saw her worrying her lip, he instantly knew what she was asking. He grinned evilly, _'Oh, worried are you?'_ "Well, let's see. _Hmm..._When **was** the last time I was here?" He could feel InuYasha holding her breath, as she waited for his answer. "_Um.._.I was here a 3 years ago, on business."

"Sess?" She said, peeking up at him. Slightly frowning, at the innocent look on his face.

"Oh, then I was here for a conference, 2 years ago..."

"Sess." She in a warning tone, sitting up to look down at him.

"Then there was the time, they asked me to be a guest judge for a beauty pageant."

_**"Ses-sho-ma-ru Ta-ke-u-chi!"**_ He yelled at him, straddling his legs, she pounded his chest with her fist. **_"You. Know. What. I'm. Asking. You. You. Dumbass!"_** She grounded out through clinched teeth, hitting him with each word. He laughed, grabbing her arms. Rolling them over, until she was trapped beneath him.

Laughing at the pout on her face, he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, I know exactly what you are asking me, little one. And, the answer is no. I never brought Kagura here." When she didn't look convinced, he sat up and pulled her into his lap. "Listen. After Kagura and I were married, I went right to work and she went straight to the fashion boutiques!" He taking her hand, he kissed it, then held it to his heart. "This place is very special to the Takeuchis. My grandmother loved it here so much, that my grandfather bought this land and had this hotel built. This hotel was named for her, and we come here as much as we can. Uncle Taka and Aunt Toki came here, my parents even honeymooned here!"

Her eyes widened, "What a minute. Sess, did you say your grandfather built this place?"

"Yes, grandfather Reijimaru brought my grandmother here, after the W.W.II. She fell in love with the place, and so he bought it and built the hotel here. He named it, The Machiko, after her and gave it to her."

"So, you mean you the Takeuchis own this place?"

Sess smiled and shook his head. "_No_, dearest. _**We**_ own this place. It was part of my inheritance from my grandmother, when she died. My father handed it to me when I turned 20."

InuYasha was dumbfounded. Never in her wildest dreams did she think, that actually owned something like this. _'Geez is there anything this family doesn't own?'_ Then her mind caught up to her. "Wait a minute! What do you mean _**WE**_, own this? We who?"

"We do. You and me." He said with an innocent grin. "You are my wife, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." He hugged her tightly, "We're in this together you and me." Then, he added, "Well, you, me, and Rin that is!" Mentioning Rin, he closed his eyes. "Oh, shit. We almost forgot, I have to call home." Placing her on the bed, he gave her a light peck on the lips. "I'm going downstairs to call home. Our bags should be here now. I'll have Gabe and Luke bring them up." He went to the door, but turned just before walking out. "Why don't you take a nap, dearest. You look like you're about to fall over. I'll have Kiki come up to help you out of that kimono, and get comfortable. Baby, you're going to need it!" He walked out, wearing the most sinister grin she had ever seen.

_'O-kay...Now I **KNOW**, I'm in trouble!'_ She got up, and walked to the bathroom. _'Mmmm...A bath would hit the spot about now!'_ Going to the tub, she adjusted to water temp to her liking. She started to untie her obi, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Kiki walked in. She bowed to InuYasha, and smiled shyly. "Mr. Sesshomaru, said that you might need help?"

"You don't have to. I'm perfectly able to..."

The girl smiled shaking her head. "No, Missy. It's my job, and I really want to. Plus, I promised mama and papa, I would do my best!"

"_Mama and papa?_ Oh! Gabriel and Tatiana are your parents! I had no idea!" She smiled, "Well, can you find my small red overnight bag? It has my favorite bubble bath in it. But, first, could you help me with my kimono?" The girl nodded and carefully helped unwrap InuYasha. Then, handed her a light blue silk robe, before going to get Inu's bag. After handing InuYasha her bag, she went to put their clothes away for them. After her bath, InuYasha felt like a new woman. A _sleepy_ new woman. She noticed that Sess hadn't come back to their room, so she grabbed a magazine off the stand and laid down. In minutes she was asleep.

She awoke to soft kisses reigning on her face, ears, and neck. A large strong hand, gently cupping one firm unclothed breast. Her nipple, caught between a thumb and fore finger, was being tweaked to a hard peek. _"Mmmm..."_ She moaned, slowly coming awake. Her sleepy eyes focusing on the damp silver head, leaving a hot moist trail from her neck to her other bare and neglected breast. _"Mmm...Ses-sho-ma-ru..."_ She whispers, tangling her small fingers in his thick silky hair, cradling him to her chest. Opening his mouth, he begins to suckle the sweet rosy bud. InuYasha jumped at the contact. Her back arched, in an attempt to get closer to him. "_Ahhhh...oohhhh..._ S- s- sess...Don't stop, it feels soo good! _Hahhh...uhhhh..._" Sess' tongue flicked and swirled around the tight pink nub, lightly grazing it with his teeth. Suddenly he removed his lips from her, slightly pulling away. She groaning in frustration, and tried to pull him back to her. She nearly screamed in pleasure, when she felt his mouth closing over her other breast. The feel of his hot wet tongue on her cool skin, sent jolts of ecstasy though her body. She was so hot! Everywhere he touched her, her skin burned in need! She craved more! More of his touches. More of the tender torture, he was inflecting on her untried body. She just wanted more, and to her delight, he wanted to give it to her. "Oh, yes Sess," she breathed. "Please don't stop! I want more!"

He sat back a bit, a sexy smile playing on his lips. "More, Inu? More of what?" He asks. He reached out and untied the belt of her robe. Pulling the flimsy material apart, he lets his eyes roam over her smooth creamy skin. Letting one large hand lightly caress the smooth lines of her taut stomach. A lopsided grin forms, as she writhes beneath his hand. "Is it that, wife? Is that what you want more of?" She reached up to grab hold of the silken folds of his black robe, but he caught her hands in one of his. He placed them above her head, and whispered close to her ear, "Now, now, precious. We must be patient. Tonight, I intend to savor_** Every. Single. Inch. Of. You!**_" He breathed, with each kiss he pressed against her feverish skin. His hands reeked havoc once again, as they began their relentless assault upon her. Continuing to fan the flames of their desire. Suddenly..._"Grrr."_ At first, they didn't hear the slight noise, but a few seconds later. _"Grrrrrrr!"_ Sess stilled, raising up he looked at a very red faced InuYasha. **_"Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr!!"_** Sess began to laugh, as InuYasha covered her face and turned from him. Her face hot with embarrassment. "Hahahaha...I think he'll have to put this on hold, my lady. If I don't feed you now, I think you're stomach will revolt!"

"Oh, Sess! I'm so sorry!"

He smiled and waved it off. "Don't worry, love, we have all night. Hell, we have the rest of our lives!" Holding out his hand to her, he pulled he off the bed and into his arms. "Besides, I came up here to wake you anyway. Peter should have dinner ready by now. It's just that...When I saw you lying there, looking so delicious, I couldn't help taking a sample." Sess' hands caressed her back, sliding lower and lower until they rested on the soft firm globes of her rear. She squealed, when he gave them a quick squeeze. "Oh yes, we have all the time in the world!" He laughed giving her a pat on the rump.

_**"Sesshomaru!"**_ She yelled, swatting at him before following him to the closet, where Kiki put their clothes. It was warm out tonight. So, InuYasha decided on a white cotton halter dress. It was close fitting and stopped just above her knees, with 2 small splits up the sides. While Sess wore a simple white cotton shirt, which he left half unbuttoned, and a simple pair of white linen slacks. Since they were eating in, they didn't bother with shoes. Once they were dressed, they went down for dinner, hand in hand.

They were met at the foot of the steps by Gabe, who announced that dinner would be served on the veranda, by the pool. The couple followed him through the livingroom, and out a set of glass doors. InuYasha gashed at the beauty of it. There were 100s of white candles everywhere. Red and white roses were set adrift in the pool, floating gently in the water. Their table had a pure white tablecloth, and was dressed with fine china with gold leafing, and crystal glassware. The low centerpiece was made up of white lilies and pink roses. Next to the table, sat a silver bucket with a bottle of well iced champagne. Gabe held out a seat for InuYasha when Sess lead her to the table. When they sat down, Gabe backed away and announced that dinner is served. Just then Tatiana and Kiki followed Peter, as he wheeled out a silver lidded service cart. He pulled back the lid to reveal, a perfectly grilled chicken. Surrounded by fresh saut?d garden vegetables with roasted baby new potatoes. For dessert, Peter told them that their was a strawberry flambee with homemade vanilla ice cream. Gabe opened the champagne and filled their glassed, while Peter plated their dinner. Then the two were left alone, to enjoy their food, the night, the sound of the ocean below them, and each other!

* * *

****


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings! As promised, the lemonade is served! Please be gentle with me X-D!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Thirty-eighth Rose: Mr. and Mrs. Takeuchi, At last!  
by Nikkie23534_**

**Honeymoon Suite...**

Dinner had been a quiet and romantic affair. Music played in the background as they talked, joked, and laughed, as they ate by the pool. When a slow love song began to play, Sess stood and offered his hand to Inu. "How about a dance, pretty lady." Smiling, Inu accepted. Pulling her to her feet, he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close. InuYasha brought her arms up, wrapping them around her neck. They rocked slowly to the soft music, turning and swaying to the hypnotic rhythm. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Oh, about a hundred times, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." She giggled.

He smiled, "It's just that, every time I look at you, you get more lovely by the minute. I can't seem to take my eyes off you, my wife."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she smiled sweetly. "I love hearing that," she opened her eyes, and leaned up on her tip toes. "Say it again, please?"

Leaning over he whispered into her ear, "My wife, InuYasha Takeuchi, I love you!" Using the tip off his warm tongue, he traced the small shell of her delicate ear. Sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. Slowly, that maddening tongue trailed from her ear down her throat, causing InuYasha to moan. Gripping his shoulders, she turned her head to the side. Granting him better access to her neck. With one hand on her lower back, his other roamed down to cup her rear. Squeezing the soft firm sphere, he pressed her against him. His hand slid down to her silken thigh, grabbing under her knee, he lifted her leg and hooked it onto his hip.

Suddenly, InuYasha felt something thick and hard pressing into her belly through their clothes. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered, "I think... I think I... Ohhh." Her train of thought was hindered, when his mouth fused to hers. _"Mmmmmm..."_ She wrapped her arms around his neck, molding herself against him. Leaving her knee around his waist, as his hand finding it's way back to her rump. She felt him Lift her slightly, as their passionate kiss deepened. She moved her head to the side, breaking their heated kiss. In an attempt to fill her lungs, with some much needed oxygen. "S- Sess...Oh my heart is beating so fast! My head..." She sighed, "My head is spinning ar- ound and round!" She leaned her head on his chest.

Leaning down, Sess whispered, "Wife, why don't we take this upstairs, _Hm_?"

Seeing the look on his face, InuYasha gulped nervously. "_Um_ wait...Sess don't you want another drink? Some more dessert, maybe?"

Grinning evilly, Sess bent down and lifted her into his arms. Carrying her bridal style into the suite, he went straight for the stairs leading to the master bedroom. "Not tonight, wife, I've waited long enough! Nothing is here to stop us...to stop **_ME_**!" Reaching the bedroom door, he kicked it open, and walked inside. Kicking it closed, Yasha looked around the room. Her eyes couldn't believe what they saw. The room was aglow with the soft light of many candles. On the nightstand, sat 2 pieces of chocolate, and a bottle of sweet red wine with 2 crystal goblets. The bed had been turned down, and rose petals covered it! "I've finally got you all to myself, and I'm going to enjoy you..._**TO THE FULLEST!!!**_" Setting her on her feet, he framed her face in his hands and kissed her soundly.

Reaching around her, he unzipped the back of her dress. When he went to unhook the straps that were around her neck, she stopped him. "No, Sess please, I'm... I'm not ready, please?" She pushed against him, trying to gain some space between them.

Sess looking confused, allowed a tiny gap between them. "Yash, what's wrong? Don't you...Don't you want me, the way I want you? Love, you are my wife. Were married now. Don't you know that I would never hurt you?"

InuYasha saw the look in his eyes, and realized he got the wrong idea. "Oh no, no Sess. It's not like that!" Caressing his face, she gave him a soft smile. "I just need a few minutes." Looking a little embarrassed, she blushed. "I...I brought something...I mean...There's something in my bag..._um_...I bought it to wear for...ohhh!"

Seeing her embarrassment, he smiled and released her. Kissing her on her forehead, he went to retrieve her bag for her. Picking up the red bag, her handed it to her then guided her to the bathroom. "Don't make me wait to long, Yash. I don't want to have to break this damn door down, to get you!" Giving her a slight push, he closed the door behind her. When the door closed, Sess started franticly ripping and clawing at his clothing. Trying desperately to rid himself of the offending garments. Finally, he stopped and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ Chiding himself,_ 'Damn it man, get a grip. She's going to need me to be levelheaded for this!'_ InuYasha had been hurt terribly in the past. Hell, they both had! But, now...now fate has finally given them, their chance. It was their time, and he was going to make sure they savor every moment of it!

In the bathroom, Yasha stood at the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She could hear the rushed movements coming from the bedroom, and smiled. _'Wow! For all his talk, he's just as nervous as me!'_ She took off her dress and underwear. Filling the sink with warm water, she ran a cloth over her face and body. Completely refreshed, she brushed her teeth and hair, then cleaned the sink. Opening her bag she pulled out a_** 'Victoria Secret's'**_ bag, resting it on the counter. Smiling, she pulled out a white lace teddy with matching thong. Holding the sheer material, she ran her hand over it before putting it on. It had little silver and blue intertwined hearts woven onto the cups, a thin silver ribbon to tie the garment together under her full breasts. Showing off her ample cleavage. The thongs had the same heart pattern, and was tied with silver ribbons on the sides. Looking at herself in the mirror, she recalls the conversation she and Kagome had. The one about how to make Sess happy, and gasped as she clamped her hands over her mouth. _'Oh Kags, I hope this works!'_ Turning from the mirror, she went to the door. "Okay, InuYasha Takeuchi, it's now or never!" Opening the door, she paused taking a deep breath before turning off the light.

She saw him standing next to the nightstand, pouring wine in both of the glasses. The black silk robe, belted loosely around his lean hips. He turned, when he heard her open the door, and just stared at her for a moment. _'My god, she's a goddess! A temptress in the sexiest little piece of lingerie I'd ever seen!'_ Slowly, she walks to him, as his eyes drank in the sight of her. His eyes caressing ever inch of her. The thin white material, a perfect contrast to her peaches and creme completion. Marveling at how the cups molded to each high well shaped breast. The little silver bow making them look like a present, his vision dipped lower. Roaming over her flat stomach, and her cute little belly button. Then, down to the tiny thatch of dark curls, covered by the gauzy material of the thong. "Beautiful." He whispered, just as she came to stand before him. He reached over to the stand and picked up the glasses, handing her one of them, he raised his in toast. "To us, to tonight, to forever." Touching glasses they both took a sip, to calm their wildly beating hearts. Taking her glass, he sat them down on the stand. Hugging her to him, he kissed her. Turning her to the bed, he gently lowered them onto the bed. He raised himself away from her, leaning on his elbow, he gazed into her eyes. "I love you, my wife. My hime. My InuYasha."

Smiling, she cupped his face in her hands and looked deep in his eyes. "I love you more, my husband. My lord. My Sesshomaru." Leaning over her, Sess claims her rosy lips. Devouring the sweet nectar of her hot mouth. _"Nnnnn..."_ Was that him or her? Neither knew nor care. All that they knew... All that they ever need to know, was that after tonight no one and nothing will ever come between them! Sess started trailing hot wet kisses from her mouth, across her jaw, a down the delicate column of her graceful throat. "Ohhh...Mmmm... Sess!" She whispers, winding her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her Sesshomaru's hands traveled restlessly over Yasha's lush body. Raveling in every sigh, moan, and gasp that came from her. Pulling away from her slightly, he gave her a half smile, staring into her passion glazed eyes. He fingered the bow, holding her top together. "Is this for me by any chance?" He asks, raising one fine dark brow.

Smiling she replies, "That and what's in it!" Cupping his face in both hands, she pulls him down for another searing kiss. She moans in protest when he pulls back from her again.

"Patience, dearheart," he says, "I want to unwrap my gift slowly." Bending down, Sess clinches the end of the ribbon in his teeth. Slowly he pulls at the end. When bow becomes undone, he doesn't part the material. Bracing on himself on his forearms, he raises above her. Sticking out his tongue, he begins to bath her. Starting at her hairline, he traces her entire face, from her forehead to her kiss swollen lips, and her stubborn little chin. 'Lord, he's like a dog!' She muses as she feels him going lower, he followed the lines of her tender neck, leaving a warm moist trail behind. It roamed further down into the silky valley between her pert breasts, he paused there. Raising his left hand, he massaged her right mound, through its lacy covering. Sess growled softly, as he caught the left side of the thin teddy in his teeth, and moved it from her. Bowing his head, he let that long wet tongue swirl around her breast from base to nipple, before closing his lips on the tender bud. Gripping it between his sharp teeth, he let the tip of his tongue tickle and flick over it, until it became hard.

Yasha's small hands fisted in his hair, as she pulled him closer. She screamed, when his mouth began to suck hard on her erect nipple. _"Ahhh! S-Se-Sess-s! I want...Ohh! I-I-I need...Uhhh...Ohhh!" _Her mindless ranting brought a smile to his ardently sucking lips. She moaned wildly, as she cradled his head to her breast, like a nursing infant. All to soon, he abandoned that throbbing peek, earning an outraged cry from his wife. But, her distress reverted to pure pleasure again, as he apply the same playful antics to the long neglected peek.

Yasha arched her back high off the bed, when his mouth covered her. Her head thrashed about wildly, as she fought to catch her breath. The heat that has been building in the pit of her stomach, was now a raging inferno. Threatening to engulf her completely. A rapid current of molten liquid warmth flowed freely from her core, hopelessly drenching the silken lining of the thong. _'Oh god! That tongue! He's driving me crazy!'_ She squirmed beneath his merciless assault. Inu moaned as the tortuous appendage dipped lower still! Sliding down her heaving ribcage, he paused to dip the tip into her navel, causing her to giggle and sending shivers through her! He played there for a while, swirling around the rim, then dipping in over again. She pulled on his hair, trying to get him to stop. "No, Sess! Th-that tic- tic-kles! S-s-stop!" Yasha was completely soaked! One hand franticly gripped the sweat covered sheet under her, she was panting heavily now. Suddenly, she felt him slide lower, as his tongue began to trace the swell of her hip. His teeth gripped the ribbon holding the thong in place, and tugged on it, pulling it open and slid the damp bit of lace from her. Gently, very gently, he parted her thighs, and settled between them. Yasha, wondering why he stopped opened her eyes and looked down, to find him kneeling between her spread thighs, looking at her, she cried out and tried to close her knees. "Oh no, Sess, don't look! Don't look!"

But, he wouldn't allow it, he held her thighs open and grinned at her. "_Don't look?_ How could I not?" Then, looking deep into her eyes, he smiled and said. "I have waited over 18 years for this...for you. Please don't deny me, my hime."

"But, Sess..."

"No, buts. You are mine now, Yasha. And, I intend to make you completely mine!" He smiled as his head lowered, slowly. She could do nothing but watch, as she felt his hot breath against her moist flesh. At the first touch of his tongue on that tiny hidden bundle of nerves, Yasha almost jumped off the bed. She bunked and withered as he held on to it with his teeth, and flicked his tongue over it again and again. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as he continued to play and tease the overly sensitive erect bud. Yasha's head tossed wildly on the pillow, as she moaned and gasped for air. Her eyes closed, as she squirmed beneath him. Her legs began to tremble, as her body begging him for more. And, he gave her more! She buried her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. "Ahhhh, Sess! It's good! It's soooo good! Ooooooohhhhh... Yes, dearest! More please! Give me more! Sess!!" Sess, decided to up her pleasure even more. Removing his teeth from her, he replaced them with his fingers and began rubbing her throbbing clit. Rolling it between his thumb and index finger. "AHHHHHHHH!" She couldn't take anymore! She was hot! Her whole body was on fire. Consuming her. Engulfing her, and she knew without a doubt she would never be the same! The feel of him. His skin on hers. All sensations of him, will be different from now on! Then, as if to prove the point, she felt the first intrusion of his long finger, as it slid slowly inside her. "Nooo!" She yelled, trying to move away from him, but Sess grabbed her hip, holding her in place. She whimpered in pain as that single digit moved in and out of her, slowly stretching her. "Oh, S-Sess it hurts! It hurts!" Tears fell from her eyes, as she felt the pain increase, as another finger slide in along side the first! Using a scissoring motion, Sess began to work her tight moist passage. Gaining more room, as Inu's pain lessen. "Oh Sess!" She called out to him. "S-s-something... ooohh... S-so-mething's hap-pening! Ooohh, S- S-Sess, h- h- help m... uhhh... Wha... Mmmm. Ah huh... What do I... What d d do I- I- I doooooooooo? Uuuuhhhhh!" She pleaded as the heat coiled deep within her. Spiraling in her, sending her out of control.

Coming back up to her, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, as his fingers brought her to completion. "Let it come, my hime! Let yourself go! I got you, I'm here!" Just when he said that, coil in her snapped. Tossing Yasha helplessly into a storm of lust and passion! Light burst before her eyes, causing her to see stars as she wrapped her arms around Sess' neck. Holding on for dear life, as her body released leaving her breathless and weak.

Laying light kisses all over her face and neck. He rose above her, watching her face as she lay there trying to catch her breath. She was beautiful. Her eyes where close, her damp hair was spread all over the pillow. Her sweat covered body simply glowed, in the candlelight! Pulling the slippery digits from her body, Sess leaned back from her. "Yasha, don't fall asleep, we are not done yet, love. Open your eyes, and look at me." Slowly her eyes fluttered open, sated and sleepy purple orbs met with a most arousing sight. Somehow during his ministrations he'd removed his robe, and was leaning over her, as bare as the day he was born! Her eyes lazily roamed over the lines of his strong face. Staring into his heavy lidded eyes, glazed bright in lust, as he scanned her flushed face. He was smiling at her, holding his hand up to her face. She groaned and turned her head. Her face burning with shame. "Yasha, you have nothing to be ashamed of! You are a creature made for love, wife, I simply gave you what your body wanted. Look at me, my love, please." Hesitantly, she turned to see him. She watched wide eyed, as he popped his fingers, dipping with her spent juices, into his mouth. Sucking them clean. He laughed at her, as she covered her face. "_Mmm,_ tasty!" Then he reached down and removed her hands. Laying back on the bed, he told her to sit up. Once she did, he took her hands in his. "Yasha, please touch me."

Her eyes widened as she looked down at him. **_"What?"_**

"Touch me. I want to feel your hands on my skin, please." He smiled softly, as he placed her small hands on his chest.

"I-I don't..."

"Just let your instincts take over. They'll know what to do."

Yasha bit her lip, and let her hands move over slide over his hot sweat soaked skin. Slowly they trailed over his broad shoulders. Her soft small hands massaging the bulging muscles of his biceps, before gliding over his strong chest. She licked her lips, as her fingers traced over the ridges of his ribcage, and over the tautness of his stomach. She almost jumped, when she heard his pleasure filled moans. "Yes, dearest, don't be afraid. All this belongs to you, claim it!" He whispered to her, as he gave himself over to the pleasure of her touch. She gazed up at him in wonder. _'Is this really how I make him feel?'_ She thought proudly, as she continued her discovery. Finally her finger dove lower, feeling the wisps of short hairs just below his navel. She gasped as she looked down, and saw that part of him that made him a man. Her eyes widened and her throat suddenly felt dry. Even though, she had never seen a naked man before, in her life. She somehow knew, without a doubt, that Sess was way above average! _'Oh my god! He's freaking huge!'_ Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Sess grinned. "Go ahead, Yasha. Touch me, my love... Touch me, like you do in my dreams!" He moans as, her small gentle hand down and lightly squeezes the stiff lust hardened shaft. "Ooooohhhhhhh...Yes, my love! That's it! God, yes, Yasha!" He moans, as her soft hand begins to move. She squeezed a little tighter, as her hand started to pump him.

A thought came to mind, as she worked on him. _'Mmmm...I wonder...What flavor is Sess?'_ She licked her lips, as she thought about it for a minute. _'Kags did say Naraku enjoyed it, I wonder if Sess does to?'_ Looking at the impassioned face of her husband, she decided to give it a try. _'Hell, he did me so why not?'_ Taking a deep breath, she leaned over him.

At the very first touch of her tongue on the tip of his member, Sess thought his heart would stop! Golden eyes popped wide open, as he gazed down at her bent head. At this moment, his joy was unmeasurable. _'I can't believe...I-I-I di-didn't think she would!'_ He had to make sure, this was something that she wanted to do. Moving her hair out of the way, so he could see her face. He almost lost his resolve, as her small tongue caressed the head. _'Oh god!'_ His breath came in pants, as he tried to speak. "Y-Y-Ya-Ya-sha," he gasped, trying to calm himself, "you...you do-don't ha-ve to do th-this!"

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Don't you like it?"

"Oh yes, I like it. But..." He lost his train of thought, when she placed a small kiss on the very tip of him. "Ohhhhhh!"

"Then, relax and enjoy it. I want to give you as much pleasure as you gave me!" She smile up at him, before lowering her head once more. Slowly she opened her mouth, and engulfed the head of his shaft. She sucked lightly, on the thickness in her mouth. Slowly she began to sallow him, inch by inch, into her hot oral cavern. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her jaw as she began to work him. Moving slowly at first, she grip him at the base, squeezing every now and then, as she labored lovingly on him. Loving every moan and cry, she wrought from him. She stopped for a moment, when a slightly salty taste hit her tongue. Taking her mouth off him, she looked at it. From the head, she could see small beads of moisture coming from the tip. Thinking back, she remembered what Kagome said about men making their own flavors. She bent down and licked at the juice coming from her husband. _'Hmmm... It's a little salty, and it doesn't taste like popsicles.'_ Taking another lick, _'Hmm... It's not that bad!' _So she leaned over again, popped him back into her mouth. This time she sucked harder, taking him deep into her throat. Loving the taste and feel of him! Suddenly, Sess grabbed her, forcing her off him. Holding her away, his breath coming in painful gasps.

Inu stared at him, nervously. Her eyes, suddenly filling with tears. _'What? Didn't I do it right? He seemed to be enjoying it, what did I do wrong?'_ Gathering her courage, she asked. "Was I bad? Please, darling, give me one more chance! I-I p-promise I-I'll try harder!"

"You'll try harder? Yasha, are you _**trying**_ to kill me?"

_"Huh?"_

He smiled at her. "Yasha, I didn't stop you, because you were doing a bad job. You were doing an awesome job, that's why I stopped you!" He laughed at the confused look on her face. Pushing her down on her back, he covered her body with his, and kissed her passionately. "Yasha, it was coming to fast for me. And, I needed you to slow down. I want us both to enjoy this, love." They kissed again. Inu was so relived, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving herself over to the feel and taste of him! Sesshomaru reached down, gripping by one knee, he brought her leg up and hooked it around his waist. Slowly he broke their kiss, looking into her eyes, he smiled. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can." He whispered to her. "Just hold on to me, and don't let go, love." She smiled and nodded, before closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he guided himself to her slick opening. Placing the throbbing head at her tight entrance, he leaned down to capture her lips. The he began to slowly push into her, stretching her more and more. Yasha's painfilled moans tore at his heart, but he knew they couldn't stop. Not now, they were to close. Finally, with one hard thrust, Sess filled her. Ripping through her maidenhead, sending vast waves of pain and agony thoughout her body! Her nails dug into his back as tears leaked from her tightly closed eyelids. She screamed only once, but the sound was sallowed up into his mouth. He lay there on top of her, still as death. Afraid to even breath, for fear that it would cause her more pain. Silently he damned himself, for not being able to soften her introduction into womanhood. But, he knew that there was nothing he could have done! So, he whispered soft words of encouragement to her, as he licked her tears away. He reigned soft kisses on her face, as he waited for her body to adjust to him.

Slowly, the pain started to subside. Her wide opened passage, began to tense and pull on him. Sucking him inside her. Feeling her movements, Sess raised up to look in her face. He smiled, as he saw her love for him shining in her eyes. Letting him know she was all right, and he could do what he wanted! Reaching down, he lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist. "Yash, lock you ankles and hold on to me." She did as she was told, she winced slightly, feeling his member shift and slide deeper into her. Sess, pulled out slowly until just the head was in her, then he pushed back into her. Sliding deeper and deeper into her. Finding her very core, causing her to moan and gasp and scream out as the pain was replaced by blinding pleasure. He rode her hard, striving for her satisfaction as well as his. InuYasha matched his rhythm, touch for touch, breath for breath, cry for cry. Their sweat covered bodies moving as one, towards one goal. Reaching, straining, working to achieve their ultimate joy! Sess and Inu looked deep into each others eyes. Each telling the other with their eyes, what their mouths could not say.

Yasha legs tensed, as she felt the heat coiling inside her. Her inside gripping at him, as her whole body felt like it was shaking apart! _"S-S-Se-Sess, I can't... Uhhh... Hahhhh...Aahhhh...S-S-Ses-Sess, I'm...Uhh-uh...I com-com...Aaaahhh!!"_

Sesshomaru felt her closeness, and not a moment to soon. For he was also becoming undone by the tightness and wonders of her body. It had been a long time for him, but he so desperately wanted Inu to enjoy her first time. It was important to him, that she get as much out of this as possible! Raising up on his arms, Sess began to really pound into her. Slamming as deep and as hard as he could, until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. He had no doubt that they woke the entire island, but he didn't care! The only thing he was concerned with was the woman, beneath him. Suddenly, Yasha's back arched. Her hands gripped Sess' back as her nails dug into his spine. Her eyes shot wide, as she gasped. Colors flashed before her, as the tightly wound coil inside her exploded, shattering her into millions of pieces._** "SES SHO MA RUUUUUUU!!!!!!"**_ She screamed as the world burst before her. She fell back weakly as her mind went black. The last thing she heard...the sound of her name beginning roared in the night, as her body was being filled with hot molted fire!

**Hours later...**

She sat in a plush chair beside their bed. Wearing nothing but her silk robe, her large violet eyes gazed upon his sleeping sheet draped form. Her body was still a little sore, from his amorous attentions. A whimsical smile played on her lips, as she heard his soft snores. _'My husband!'_ She thought, as she admired the dazzling rings on her finger. Loving the way each precious gem seemed to dance, in the light. Her eyes closed for a moment. As her mind played over their first day here in this island paradise. He promised her a love of a lifetime, and he made good on it! A deep sleepy voice startled her out of her musings. She opened her eyes to find soft golden ones staring tiredly at her.

"Yasha? What's wrong, love? Can't you sleep?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

She smiled. "No, I was just thinking." Leaning up on an elbow, he raised a bow at her, in askance. To which she replied. "Sess, have I told you, how much I loved you?"

He smiled and said. "Oh, about a hundred times, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again!"

Grinning, she stood up. Untying her robe, she let it fall to the floor. She smiled as she watched his eyes roam over her nude body. Walking over to the bed, he lifted the sheet as she got in next to him. Snuggling up against him, she took his face in her hands, and whispered. "I love you, my lord prince!" Pulling him to her, she kissed him with all the love and passion she felt in her heart and soul!

* * *

__

Well, that's it! After all the waiting and anticipation, Inu and Sess have finally done the deed! I hope you guys aren't to disappointed with me. I was working from my own memories of my honeymoon! And, I'm not ashamed to say, that it was as hot as this lemon!!!! God I'm so glad I'm married, because writing this has gotten me kind of worked up! Thanks for reading and I hope you take the time to review! Now, I'm off to bed with my hubby! Who knows, we just might make baby number 7 ! B reading U!


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings!

* * *

**

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime**_

_**Thirty-ninth Rose: Love All Around  
By Nikkie23534**_

**The Suite...**

InuYasha awoke late, to find herself alone in bed. "Sess?" She called out, there was no answer. Sitting up, she stretched her arms over her head, then pulled back the covers. Yawning, she started to get out of bed, when she noticed a folded piece of paper with her name on it. She picked it up and read the all to familiar writing:

_**My love,  
I had to step out for a little while.  
I won't be long.  
Forever yours,  
Sess.**_

Pouting Inu tossed the note back on the night stand, and made her way to the bathroom. It wasn't fair! They had been in Hawaii for 6 days now, and so far all she'd seen was the view from their suite! True, she loved being there, and the room was awesome, but... But she was feeling a bit claustrophobic. _'Damn it! I'm so sick of this! Why is he the only one that gets to go out?'_ She stewed silently. _'**Hn!**_ _Maybe it's because, by the time you get up, it's damn near noon!'_ She chided herself. It was true. Yasha had developed a very bad habit of getting up late. But, it wasn't entirely her fault. During their 6 days of wedded bliss, she discovered more and more about her husband. Sesshomaru was a very light sleeper, even though he snored. He was constantly reading. If it had words printed on it, he read it! He also had an enormous sweet tooth! He was especially addicted to anything with strawberries! Another thing she learned about her handsome husband, was that Sesshomaru was also a raging **SEXFIEND!!!!** And, he was very adventurous. Seeking out places in the suite to ambush her! Like the little stunt he pulled, yesterday! He hid in the broom closet, and waited for her to pass by. Before she knew what was happening, he'd opened the door and pulled her inside. InuYasha blushed, when she remembered the look on poor Tatiana's face! The woman had opened the door to get some cleansers, but was greeted by the half naked couple locked in a _**VERY**_ intimate embrace. To the older woman's credit, she just reached in, took her cleaners and closed the door behind her. She never said a word, but she blushed and smiled whenever she saw them!

She turning on the water, she hopped into the shower. She got out and dried herself off. Going to the mirror, she then brushed her teeth. Grabbing her brush, she brushed her thick ebony hair into a long high ponytail. Going back to the bedroom, and put on a pair of white denim shorts and a pink babydoll T-shirt. Fifteen minutes later, she was headed to the kitchen in search of her breakfast. In the kitchen, she found Tatiana, Kiki, and Peter; who was plating the last of a stack of pancakes onto a tray. He smiled, when he saw her coming into the room. "Well, good morning, Missy InuYasha! I was just about to have Kiki bring you this tray, but I see there will be no need."

"_Nah_, I thought I'd show up in person today," she smiled, taking a seat at the table. "And, I would really love it if you'd call me InuYasha or just Yasha. I'm not used to all this missy stuff."

Peter put a plate filled with blueberries pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs, before her; he poured her a cup of coffee and told her to _dig in_. Which is exactly what the famished young woman did! InuYasha, Tatiana, Kiki and Peter sat at the table, enjoying a lively conversation, when Sesshomaru came in. He looked as handsome as ever, wearing a light weight blue blazer over a powder blue shirt and white linen pants. His long silvery hair was swept back in a low ponytail, his shades on top of his head. Yasha had to admit, he was an awesome sight. _'Damn, how could anyone be this sexy, this early in the morning?!'_ She frowned. "Well, good morning all!" He smiled as he walked behind Yasha, kissing her on the nape of her neck. "A very special good morning to you, my beauty!" He whispered in her ear, before placing a rather large bouquet in her hands. "I thought of you the minute I saw these!" InuYasha looked at the flowers for a moment, then passed them to Kiki. Asking the her if she would put them in some water. She stood up, putting her plate and cup into the sink, she thanked Peter and left the kitchen. Leaving the 3 people to stare curiously at a very confused Sesshomaru. _'What in the world is the matter with her?'_ Determined to find out what ailed her, he followed her. He found her in the little atrium, just off the living room. She was sitting on a little chaise by the little stone fountain, flipping through a magazine. When he sat down beside her, she scooted away from him. Now, he knew something was really wrong. "Is something wrong?" He asked, studying her closely.

"No." She said sharply, not even bothering to look in his direction.

Sess frowned at her. He knew his Yasha. InuYasha watching, had become one of his favorite pastimes. He knew when she was happy or sad. Feeling Afraid or feisty. Apprehensive or just plain stubborn. But, this was different. InuYasha was mad. Not just mad, she was downright _**livid**_! He also knew, with certainty, that he was the source of her anger. Taking the magazine from her, he threw it on the table and looked at her. "All right, Yasha, what did I do?"

"Nothing!"

"If I did nothing, why are you mad at me?"

**"WHO SAID I WAS MAD?!"** She yelled, standing up to walk out of the room. He followed close at her heels.

She made it as far as the bottom of the stairs, before he caught up to her. Grabbing her by the arm, he spun her around to face him. "I will not allow you to walk away from me, InuYasha!" He said, slightly angered and confused by her sudden change in attitude. "I want an explanation, and I want it now. Why are you so upset? What is wrong?"

Snatching her arm away from him, she glared into his eyes. "_What's wrong?_ You really want to know?" She fumed, her hands on her hips and one foot tapping in irritation. "I'll tell you. Where the _hell _did you go this morning?"

Taken aback by her question, he just looked at her before saying, "Where was I? What do you mean, where was I? I had some business at this hotel that needed my personal attention, why?"

"So, in other words, you went out?"

"Yash, I don't see where this is go..." He was cut off, when she smacked him upside his head. She turned and ran up the stairs to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Now, it was Sess' turn to be angry. _'What in the hell?!?'_ His mind raged, as he ran up the stairs, 2 at a time. He went to open the door, only to find it locked. "Yasha, open this door." When he got no response, he banged on the door. "InuYasha Takeuchi, I will have no locked doors between us! Now, open this door right now, or so help me... I will kick the damn thing off it's hinges!"

_**"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, SESSHOMARU! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"**_ She shouted through the door. There was silence for a moment then...**_BAM!_** InuYasha, who was laying across the bed, jumped as the entire door came chasing down; hinges and all! "What the hell? I told you to leave me be, Sess!" She cried, her huge violet eye shimmering brightly with tears. "**_I_ **don't want to talk to _**you**_!"

Crossing the room, Sess stood over the bed. "And, _**I **_told _**YOU**_, not to walk away from me! You will cease this foolishness and talk to me, **NOW**!" When she turned her head away, he gripped her chin, just enough to force her to look at him. "Stop it, Yasha! I want an explanation, and I want it now! What have I done, to displease you so? And, do not lie to me and say nothing."

Looking into the angry golden orbs of her godlike husband, InuYasha suddenly felt like an immature child. She pouted and lowered her gaze before answering him. _"You...you left me!"_

Sess stared at her in disbelief. When she first said it, he thought he'd misheard her. But, judging by the look on her face, he realized that he heard her just fine. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he asked her softly, "You mean to tell me, you're upset because I went out this morning? I left you a note, did I not? Don't tell me, that you thought I wasn't coming back?"

"I saw you're stupid note! And, of course, I knew you were coming back! That's not why I'm mad at you, damn it!"

"Then what? What happened?"

Staring into his eyes, she repeated. "You left me. You left me..._**here**_!" She said pointing around the room. "You went out! You've been going out every morning! When I wake up, you're gone. We are here together, aren't we? This _'honeymoon'_ is supposed to be for the 2 of us, **OUR TIME**..._together!_ You bring me to the most beautiful and romantic place in the world, and the only thing I've seen is this hotel room!" She pushed him away, and stood up staring down at him. "I want to go out! I want to see some of this place, before it's time to go home! I want to do more than just wait for you to come back, to make love to me until I can't stand!" She blushed, embarrassed by her little tirade, but she felt better for getting this off her chest. That is until she saw the little twinkle in his eyes, now she felt like a fool! Not only that, but she felt like he was laughing at her. This sparked her ire all over again. "Don't you dare laugh at me, damn it!" She balled up her fist, to punch him. But he caught it in his hand.

Bringing it up to his lips, he kissed each knuckle. He smiled gently at her. Pulling her into his lap, he kissed the pout on her lips. "I wouldn't dream of laughing at you, love," he said, his lips caressing her soft cheek. "I know that we hadn't done much during our little stay, and for that I am sorry. The reason I don't wake you in the morning, is because I have been keeping you up so late at night. When I am near you, I just can't seem to get enough of you! You a fire in my blood, that threatens to burn me alive! I just don't want to share you! Not even with this island!" He leaned up to kiss her. This time, she slowly began to respond, leaning down into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. All to soon, he leaned back, breaking the sweet kiss and smiling at her. "I do have a surprise for you. I found out, that there is a live jazz band playing at one of the restaurants here in the hotel. So while I was out, I had Kolton make us reservations for the show." Grinning, he waved the conformation in her face, raising an elegant brow at her. "What do you say, you want to go out tonight?"

InuYasha smiled happily at him. Framing his face in both hands, she kissed him. "You, my love, are on!"

**Back In Japan...**

It's 11:30 am. The cafe was setting up for the 12:30 lunch rush, after a very busy breakfast. It's been as busy as usual, and the crew was doing their best to keep up. Kisa was sitting in the kitchen having a snack, and watching as Juro and Ban worked. She was especially focused on her Ban, scrutinizing his every move. He ignored her as much as he could, but her constant stare finally got to him. **_"What?!"_** He said irritably, causing his unmindful brother to jump.

Unbothered by his tone, Kisa said. "Nothing, just..._looking_."

Ban sighed heavily, then said, "Can you _'just look'_ somewhere else. You've been _'just looking'_ at me for the past week, and it's creepin' me out!" He picked up a sheet pan of bread, and put them into the oven. Turning back to the table, he sighed again when he found her still staring at him. "Kis, what is your problem?" Giving a quick glance to Ren, he smirked. "What, is my little bro not takin' care of business right?"

She sucked her teeth, and rolled her eyes. "Boy,_ pul-ease_! Like you would know what to do?" Putting her elbow on the table, she rested her chin in her hand. Smirking at him she continued, "It takes more than just the old _'bump and grind'_, to satisfy a real woman. And, I'm soo sor-ry, but you are not the mack you think you are, Bankostu!" Ban frowned, as Juromaru tried to hide the snickers that came from him.

Walking up to Kisa, Ban leaned down and smiled into her face. "Woman, you _DON'T_ know a _THING_ 'bout me." He gave her a devilish wink, before going back to work.

"You've changed, Ban."

"How so, Kisa?"

"Well, for starters...you've been kind of...I don't know. Kind of...lost in thought, I guess. Like something's weighing on you. And, you've been staying at home a lot more than usual."

"Oh Kis," he smiled. "Has the idea of life with my brother gotten so bad, that you have resorted to keeping tabs on me for excitement? Tsk. What a shame!" He said as he turned to continue his work. At that moment, Ren and Jak came in from making deliveries. Ban looked up at them, he frowned when he saw just them coming through the door. "Hey, where's Moni?"

Jakostu sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "She's outside, taking the dolly racks off the truck." No sooner had he said that, then a wad of bread dough hit him in the face. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" He yelled at his older brother, who was just about to throw another ball of dough at him. But, before he could, Juro grabbed it from him.

"Why are you 2 in here instead of helping her?" Ban snapped, heading for the door.

Renkostu, who was watching from the door, simply said. "She said she didn't need any help. Besides, I'm going back out there anyway. I just came in to get some soap. Moni and I are going to clean the racks." He walked to the chemical closet, where all the cleaning things were kept. He pulled out a couple of buckets, some towels, and some liquid soap. Heading for the door, he paused going to the cooler and getting 2 bottles of water. When he started for the door, Ban blocked him. "_Um_...Ban could you move? Moni's waiting on me."

Frowning, Ban grabbed the stuff from his brother, and turned for the door. "Why don't you get cleaned up and help Juro and Jak with the lunch crowd. I'll help Moni." Before Ren could say anything Ban was already outside.

"What in the hell is the matter with him?" Ren asked himself, then turned to wash is hands. Putting on an apron, he was still muttering to himself as he helped Juro with lunch orders. "It's like he doesn't want anyone around when Moni shows up. Like he's guarding her, or something."

Kisa stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. "So, that's what it is!" She laughed, slapping the table with her hand. "That's why he's been acting so funny! Oh man! I wish Yasha was here to see this! Oooh she would just die!" Juro and Ren stared at her like she'd lost her mind. She was about to tell them why she was laughing, but when Jak started to giggle. She gave him an accusing stare. "You knew, didn't you Jak?"

Jakostu smiled and sat down next to her. "Well, I kind of had an idea before Yash's wedding, but I wasn't sure! Not, until the reception, then I knew!" He told her, taking a sip of his water. "First, I noticed, he didn't flirt as much as he used to. Not even when it was obvious, that they were feeling him!" He leaned closer and said, "Especially when she was around!"

"She?" Asked Ren, tired of him and Juro being left out of the loop. "Who's she? What are you two talking about?"

Kisa and Jakostu sighed and said simultaneously, "_Ban and Moni!_ We are talking about Ban and Moni!" They shock their heads when Juro and Ren gave them a clueless look.

Slapping her hand against her head, Kisa looked at the dumbfounded pair. "God, what are you guys blind!? Haven't you noticed that Ban's whole demeanor has change recently? He's been acting different. Spending less time at the clubs. Not hanging out with his usual bimboes and hos."

"Haven't you noticed how he's been acting whenever Monica's around? How nice he's been to her?" Jak piped in. "Come on, he even asked her to the arcade with us after work! When does Ban ever do that?" Turning to his brother, "Hell, he even stopped giving you shit, when you invited Kisa to hang with us! And, you know he can't stand her!" **POW!** _**"Owww!"**_ Jak yelled holding his head after Kisa slapped him. "What'd I say?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she turned to look at her boyfriend and Juro. "_**ANYWAY**_...The point is, Ban's got it for Monica!"

"Are you guys sure about that?" Asked Ren, who was still a little skeptical about the whole situation. "I mean, sure I noticed that she and Ban stopped fighting so much. But, Ban and Moni? ... _sigh_ ...I just don't see it." Juro, who had been taking in the whole situation, glanced outside at the 2. Wide eyed, he tapped Ren on the shoulder. When Ren looked at him, he pointed outside. Three heads turned to see Ban and Moni. Moni was covered in soap suds, chasing a wet and laughing Ban with the water hose! Yelling and laughing at him the whole time! When Ren turned, he saw Kisa and Jak staring at him, with very smug looks on their faces. "Then again, I could be wrong."

**_"DUH!"_**

Outside the cafe, Moni and Ban were washing the racks. Every once in a while, Monica would look up to see Ban quickly glance away from her. _'He looks like something is on his mind? **Humph!** If he has something to say, he should just spit it out already!'_ After a few minutes, she decided she'd had enough. "Okay Ban, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. You've been eyeballing me since you came out here. It's obvious that you want to say something, so go ahead already." She smirked, as she took the hose and rinsed off the rack she'd been cleaning. "So, what's the deal? Pretend I'm Oprah and spill." She smiled.

"Oh well, it was nothing really," he tried to play it off, but inside he was going nuts! _'Shit, she noticed me looking at her. Okay Ban, pull yourself together, man. It's just Monica. Cute, sweet, hottie of the year Monica!'_ Suddenly, he realized she was giving him looking at him. One brow raised in wonder. _'Oh shit. She's staring at me again! She probably thinks I'm a nut bar! Think stupid...think!'_ "Um...Hey, Monica, what are you doing this weekend?"

She smiled happily. "This weekend? I thought I told you? My mother and baby sister are coming in from the US tomorrow. So, I will be spending sometime with them."

_'Oh she has such a great smile!'_ "Oh yeah, you did say that, Kagome and Gram are coming in for you, while your gone. I forgot!" _'That's right, she's not going to be around for a few days. **SHIT**!!!'_ Smiling at her, he went on. "I guess your pretty excited, huh? I mean...it's been a while since you've seen your mom, right?" He said, then something dawned on him. "Did you say _'baby sister'_? I thought you were an only child?"

She nodded her head. "I was, until 8 years ago. My mom had been going out with this guy for about 3 years. In the mist of their relationship, she got pregnant. But, after Trisha was born, the relationship went south. But, everything works out for the best, right. Anyway, it will be nice to have them here. My dad is really excited, it's been years since he's seen my mom. And, I've missed my little sis." She smiled, getting back to work. As she worked, Ban watched her. He realized there was so much more to Monica, than meets the eye. The more time they spent together, the more he learned about her. She was not only a strong person physically, emotionally, spiritually, and mentally she was a rock. She was very levelheaded, and she cares deeply about the people around her. She could drink all of them under the table, and played a mean game of pool, too!_ 'God, how the hell did this happen to me?'_ He thought miserably, _'I was so careful. Love 'em and leave 'em with the memory of an awesome night!'_ Having a little bit of fun, that was all he really wanted. He didn't need to know more about them, nor it they need to know more about him. Other then the fact that he was great in bed. But now it was different, now. Monica made it different somehow. _'Oh, I'm in **DEEP** trouble!'_

Suddenly, Ban felt a cold splash on his head. He looked up to see Monica. Her hand over her mouth, trying to hid her laugh._ "I AM SO SORRY, BAN!"_ She giggled. "I swear it was an accident! I picked the hose up and was about to rinse the rack...the stupid thing got caught so I just pulled it...and..." She stopped, when she saw him getting up. He was smiling, but the twinkle in his eyes made her back up. That and the soapy sponge in his hand. "Ban, w-w-what are you gonna do with that sponge?" He didn't answer, he just took a step towards her. "Ban?" She closed her eyes as he lifted the sponge over her head, and squeezed. Spilling white suds all over her.

"Apology accepted." He grinned, dropping sponge back into the bucket.

"Oh, you _dirty_...You're gonna pay!" Picking the hose up, she started spraying him with water, as he threw soap at her and ran from her. They continued, unmindful of the audience they had.

Back inside, the small group watched the playful antics of the 2. "Yup, there's definitely something between those 2!" Smiled Kisa, as she, Juro, Ren and Jak just nodded in agreement._ 'This is gonna be fun to watch!'_ She thought, as she tied her apron and went to work.

**Back in Hawaii...**

It was close to dinner time, and Sess checked his watch, while he waited in the livingroom for his lovely wife. The night was still quite warm, so he chose to wear a simple pair of lightweight buff colored slacks, and matching blazer over a pale yellow shirt with no tie. His long silver hair was brushed back into a low ponytail, held by a ribbon of the same pale yellow. As he checked the high shine on his brown leather shoes, he debated if he should go up and _'help'_ her along. He was about to go up, when he heard the door to their bedroom open. He froze as the angel he married came into view. His eyes followed her every step, as she descended the steps to met him. _'I truly am a lucky man, she gets more beautiful everytime I see her!! Thank god for Kagome! She picked out just the right things for her!'_

She came down wearing a thin strapped, form fitting red dress. The bodice had a lace up back, and was cut very low in the front. Offering a teasing view of her ample cleavage. The skirt hugged the swell of her hips and rear lovingly, as the hem stopped just above her knees. On her feet, she wore cream colored high heeled sandals, the satin ribbons tied securely around her ankles. Her hair was done in soft wavy curls down her back, because she knew he loved it that way! Around her neck was beautiful pearl choker with a ruby clasp, with matching earrings and bracelet. They were a wedding gift from her father-in-law. She stood before him with a big smile on her rose colored lips. "Sorry I kept you waiting, but I couldn't figure out what to wear. All the clothes you got for me are just so beautiful, I had a hard time choosing!" She twirled around for him, so he could get a full view of her. "Well, how do I look?"

Sess stepped looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled, "You know, there is something missing." She was about to ask him what it was, when he suddenly reached out and pulled her tightly against him. He caressed her cheek, leaning down and capturing her soft lips, in a soul stirring kiss. His tongue traced the curve of her mouth, as he sought entrance to the honeyed recess' within. Yasha moaned, as her lips parted and his tongue swished against hers. Drawing it into his mouth, to suck lightly on it. Yasha found herself becoming overheated, and needed to get a handle on the situation. So, she pushed against his chest, trying to create a little space between them. But Sess was not having any of it. Not wanting to lose contact with her, moved one hand down to cup her curvy bottom. Bringing her even closer. Yasha decided to allow this for a few minutes more, wrapping her arms around his neck, she molded herself to him. Sess was about ditch dinner altogether, and move this back upstairs, when..._**Grrrrr**_. Sess broke off the kiss to smirk at her. "Well, I guess I that means I have been neglecting you, my lady." She blushed prettily as he teased her. Picking up a white lace shawl, he handed it to her. "Shall we go?" She nodded in agreement and he wrapped his arm around her waist and off they went.

They arrived at the restaurant 5 minutes later, the maitre'd immediately ushered them to a quiet low lit booth, away from the crowd, and signaled their waiter. While Sesshomaru ordered cocktails for them, Yasha viewed their elegant surrounding. The restaurant was called the _**Gilda**_, and was done in Art Deco style. There was a large section in the front, were the live band played. Another large section between the band and the seating area, was set up for dancing. The wall were white with black and gold trim, and the floor was in a chessboard pattern. The tables had fine golden cloths and red and white roses made up beautiful centerpieces.

Sess sat back, enjoying the look of awe on his lady's face. He smiled as he took her hand in his, kissing her palm he caressed her shoulder and arm. "Like it?"

Turning back to him, she smiled and leaned close to him. "Oh yes. It's beautiful here, and I just love the decor. It's so retro! I love the 20's look!" She gushed, looking around. "Sess, will we be able to dance there?" She smiled pointing at the dance floor.

He winced a little, than smirked. "Well, why don't we eat first, then see what happens, okay?" Yasha pouted a little, at his response. But, just then the waiter came with drinks and appetizers. Before he left, he told them that he would be back with their orders shortly. Then he left them to themselves. Sesshomaru sipped on his vodka, while InuYasha munched on the fresh fruit and cheese plate. He smiled as she hand feed him bites from her plate. When the hors' douves were done, the waiter cleared their dishes. After retrieving another vodka for Sess, and a white wine spritzer for Inu, the waiter brought their entrees out. Sess had a thick New York sirloin, rare with steam garden vegetables and a baked potato. For InuYasha, he ordered the Lobster and Shrimp linguine with tomato and basil sauce.

The band played during dinner, after dinner was over and dessert was served. A woman, in a long blue gown, came out and sat on a stool. She started singing a beautiful song in a language Yasha didn't understand. She leaned over and asked him what she was saying. He told her it was an old Hawaiian folk song. "It's about a young man and woman. They were deeply in love, but couldn't be together. Because they where from different tribes, and promised to other people. So, out of desperation, they decided to run away from their families. But, during their escape, the man was killed. Later the girl, threw herself off a cliff, in her grief."

Yasha was in tears, she had never hear anything so sad in her life. "That's terrible! I feel so bad for them."

"Why? It all worked out in the end, dearest." He assured her.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "How could you say that? They died, Sess."

He shook his head and smiled softly. "Yes, they died. But their love and devotion to each other was so great, that it touched the heart of the gods. Who decided to place them among the stars, so their love could burn brightly for eternity!" Snuggling up against him, she smiled and kissed his chin while they listened to the song. When, the woman stopped, she bowed and talked to the crowd.

"Thank you," she smiled. "We have some very special guests in our audience, this evening." Looking to the back of the room, where Inu and Sess were seated, she smiled and waved her hand. "First, we have Trey and Claire Milliner from Gainesville FL., who are here on their 50th wedding anniversary! Let's give them a big hand!" And she lead the crowd in clapping for the couple next to Inu and Sess, as a spotlight shone on them. After that the light shone on the singer once more, as she smiled. "That song was requested by their children, who sent them here, as a gift to them. And, as we celebrate with them, we also have another celebration!" Waving her hand in their direction again, the light shone on InuYasha and Sesshomaru. "We also have newlyweds with us this evening, Sesshomaru and InuYasha Takeuchi from Tokyo, Japan! Wed just 6 days ago, let's give them around of applause." Inu, embarrassed hid her face in Sess' shoulder, while he smiled and nodded. "This next song is for you, with love from Touga Takeuchi!" Sess and Inu looked at each other and smiled, as the same thought went through their minds. _'Dad! Should have known!'_ When the woman started singing _**'Every Heart'**_ by BoA. Sess stood up and offered InuYasha his hand. She blushed and took it, letting him lead her to the dance floor. With Mr. and Mrs. Milliner joining them a little later.

While they danced Sess felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Milliner dancing next to them. They smiled and Mr. Milliner leaned over and said. "Remember, to always be true to each other, and listen to each other."

Mrs. Milliner nodded and then added. "And, never let anything come between you! Share everything, and never go to bed without settling things, no matter what! Make up sex is still _**hot**_ even after all these years!" The woman and man laughed as Sess and InuYasha blushed and smiled shyly.

The evening was over and they were about to leave, when Sess called the maitre'd over and whispered in his ear. Yasha watched and wondered what he was saying, but decided to wait until they were alone to ask. Sess ushered her into the elevator and swiped the lock for their suite. As the doors closed, InuYasha wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the spot above the opened neck of his shirt. "That was great, Sess. I had so much fun! Thank you, dearest." She smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. Sess smiled and pulled her tightly against him, devouring her mouth with his.  
Breaking their kiss to let her catch her breath, nibbling on her kiss swollen lips. "Don't worry dearest, our night isn't over!" Giving her a wicked grin. "On the contrary, it's just beginning!"

She rubbed one of her legs against his, and returned his grin with one of her own whispering, "I can hardly wait!"

* * *

Here's yet another chapter for your reading pleasures! Bon appetite!


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!**

**A/N: Oh My God, I made it to chapter 40! Thanks to all that have supported my story! Princess Sin, LadyIvy, aloukou101, mystic-neko, Brower47, Ladywolf, Lady Aqualyne, Amanda and all the others; I love you all! This chapter is for Di'Ana: Get well soon little one!**

**

* * *

**

_**The Love of My Rose Hime**_

_**Fortieth Rose: Sess' Deepest Pain**_

_**by Nikkie23534**_

**The Master Bedroom...**

Sesshomaru was having the best dream of his life! He had never experienced such pleasure...such erotic joys. The unbelievable ecstasy lingered on even after he had awakened! Covered in sweat, his body was rocked by tremors. His throbbing member was rigid and aching for release! _'Aren't I wide awake? Why does it still feel like I'm...'_ His thought was stopped. The cause of his rapture caressed the heavy sac beneath his aching organ. "I-InuYash_aaaa_!" He groaned, as her moist little pink tongue swirl lovingly around the bloated area. Her small soft hand, squeezed and massaged his twitching hardness.

Hearing her name, she looked up for her careful explorations and smiled slyly. "Well, it's about time you woke up! I was beginning to think, that I would have to do everything for you!" She grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the very tip of his erection. "Then again, that idea doesn't sound that bad!" She giggled, as he groaned hotly.

His breath came in hot pants, as her head lowered to press another teasing kiss to his sensitive groin. He hissed and gripped the sheet beneath him. He felt her mouth open, accepting one twitching ball into her hot little mouth! **"DEAR GOD!"** He roared, head tilting back. His back arched, as bolts of sheer pleasure vibrated though out his body! **_"Y-yes, Yasha, YESSS! J-just li-ke th-that-t! Aaaah!_** **_YESSSS!"_** Just when he thought he was die from the sheer bliss, Yasha released him. Groaning in frustration, he looked down at her. He was about to voice his disappointment, when his eyes widened in shock! He watched entranced as his sweet innocent little wife, stuck out her tongue and licked his member. Starting at the tip, letting her tongue swirl around and around. Lapping at it like an ice cream cone! Then slowly trailing down to the base, leaving a warm moist path as she went. He shivered when he felt puffs of hot air, as her nose nestled against the silvery nest hair. "Damn it, wo-woman! C-cea- cease your teasing!" He hissed through tightly clenched teeth, desperate to regain some level of control! "Can you not see I'm about to burst!"

With her head lowered, he couldn't see the evil little smirk that appeared on her face. _'Hmm, now to make the great Sesshomaru beg like the dog he is!'_

_ 'Uh-oh, what's she up to?' _ He eyed her, one brow raised in curiosity, as she smiled at him; with the most sinister look in her eyes! _'Oh shit!'_ He thought, as she sat up between his wide stretched legs. "_Um_...InuYasha?" He inquired, as she continued to look down on him. One hand softly rubbing the inside of his thighs.

"Yes, dearest?" She answered innocently, letting her nails lightly graze his sensitive skin. Her huge purple eyes, shining with devilish intent.

"What is wrong, my love? Why have you stopped?" He demanded, his voice straining with pent up desire.

"I just realized I how inconsiderate I was being!" She sighed wistfully. "I mean there you were, sleeping like a baby, and what do I do? I rudely interrupt your rest with my selfish desires!" She pouted in mock distress.

Sess laid there, staring at her in shock and disbelief. _'What the hell is she talking about?' _ "_Um...Ha ha..._Oh th-that's quite all right, love. I-I really don't mind!" He said, slightly bucking his hips at her, in silent invitation to continue. "I- I am more than willing to forgive you." He whispered passionately. He raised a hand, attempting to pull her back to him. Hoping that she would take the hint!

Sighing, she shook her head, and slightly scooted away from him. Turning away from the lustful and pained expression on his face. "No, we should really be getting up anyway! We do have a full day ahead of us!" She stood up, smiling to herself. Reaching for her robe, she dawned the rose colored silk. "You did say that we needed to get an early start, for the tour you arranged." She smiled at him, "I'm so looking forward to seeing Honolulu, today! And lunch on the beach in Waikiki sounds so awesome! I wanna get going!" She turned and started for the bathroom, her grin nearly splitting her face. "I'm just gonna take a quick hop in the shower, I'll only be a min..._**AAAAAHHHHH**_!!!" She screamed as she was snatched from behind, and pinned to the bed. She looked up, to find Sess' face looming over her! A picture of innocence, she smiled softly. "Dearest! Whatever has come over you?" He growled at her. Not buying the 'innocent act' for one moment.

"Oh no, you don't! You. Woman. Will finish what you started! **And**, you will finish now, if you please!"

Blinking in confusion, she eyed him. "_Finish?_ Finish what, dearest? I know not what you mean?"

Regarding her through narrowed eyes, he sat up bringing her with him. "Know not what I mean, **_huh?_**" He mimicked. "I mean **THIS**!" He yelled, pointing to the now painfully hard erection waving in the air! "What are you going to do, about this?"

Yasha looked down at his engorged pole, then back at him in mock dismay. She shrugged, before asking, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Sess nearly fell off the bed. _'What do I want you to do?_' Just when he thought would die, he noticed something. The corners of her mouth twitched, just barely. _'Oh this little... So you wanna play games, huh? All righty then!'_ Looking at her, he smiled. "I don't know, what you hope to accomplish with this little act of yours, Yasha. But, I'm going to tell you right now. It's not going to work!"

Blinking at him in fake confusion, Yasha asked. "What are you talking about, Sess? I'm just trying to get ready to go sight seeing with you? Is that a crime?"

"_'Sight seeing'_ InuYasha, you don't wake someone up the way you did, just to go _'sight seeing'_! You want something. Now, out with it!"

"Honestly, Sess, I don't know what your talking about!" She went to stand up. In doing so, the end of her belt 'accidentally' brushed the straining tip of his hard-on. Causing him to suck in his breath, and bend over. "Oh my god! Sess, are you _all right_?" She asked, with a wicked smile. "You should have told me, you were in pain, dearest!" She let one hand reached down, and gently rubbed the base of his groin.

At the end of his rope, he groaned. He could hear the mirth in her voice, and the false concern. _'I get it! She wants me to beg her!!!'_ Looking up at her, the smug expression on her face confirmed his thoughts. "_Oh no_, wife! Not in a million years! I will not beg for something that is **MY** right, as your husband! No. N.O. **NO!**"

"Are you so sure about that, lover?" She smiled, as she sat back down. Her fingernail lightly tracing one thick pulsing vein. "I know you have a lot of stamina, but really Sess? How much more of _this_..." she moved closer, letting her nail slightly scrape the tip of his cock. "Can you take?" Smiling at the little whimper he emitted, she went on to with her loving torture. "I mean face it, dearest, **_HE_** looks about ready to burst!" She tempted, wrapping her hand around him and giving him a firm squeeze. He groaned loudly as he fell on his back! Adding insult, Yasha pumped him once!

"Ahhh! Yasha!" He couldn't do it! He knew he should be firm in his resolve, and not cave into her. But, what could he do? She had him right where she wanted him! So, he did the only thing he could do to gain relief... He gave in! "Enough, Yasha, enough! I can't hold out, finish me, love!"

Smiling in victory, she leaned over and flicked his ear with her tongue. "_Uh-uh_! Say the magic word!" She blew into that sensitive appendage.

He gripped the covers beneath him, as he gritted his teeth. Sweat oozing from all his pores. The heavy scent of arousal hung in the air, as his penis wept for attention. _**"Pppplllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee!!!!!!!"**_ He hissed.

"Good boy!" She said, just before kissing his lips. For a couple of hours, the couple found ways to keep themselves

* * *

After a morning of wild and unbridled sex, the 2 finally rolled out of bed. They showered and dressed for a day of touring and shopping! Sess dressed in a simple black vee neck T-shirt, Boss blue jeans and black Jordans. Yasha decided to mimic her handsome hubby. She wore a pair of curve hugging Applebottom jeans shorts. Like Sess, she also wore a black T-shirt. The **_'Applebottom Hottie' _**written in bright red flames across the chest! She also wore black and white sneakers. Sess checked his wallet, as Inu grabbed her purse. They picked up their sunglasses, and they walked out of the bedroom. When they came down the stairs, told Gabe that they were going out and wouldn't not return until late.

They had decided to have breakfast in the hotel's most celebrated restaurants. **'The Orchid'** was the jewel of the hotel! It was personally designed by the ladies of the Takeuchi family! Megumi spearheaded the whole thing. She wanted it to be the main focal point of the hotel. Mixing modern elegance with a classic Japanese flair! She brought in Tsukiyomi and Tokio, for ideas on decor and menus. The hostess ushered Inu and Sess to a private table, nestled away from the rest of the crowd. Once seated, their waiter came with coffee and menus. After they gave their order to the waiter, they sat huddled together enjoying the moment. Sess took her by the hand and kissed her palm. "You know, Yasha," he said. "There's been something I've been wondering about?"

She blinked at him, in curiosity. "Hmm? What is it?"

He shifted closer to her, resting his arm around the back of her chair. "Well, it's about..._that_."

"That?" She asked, unsure for a minute. Then it dawned on her. "Oh...You mean _'that'_. She looked down at her hands, a rosy glow of embarrassment staining her cheeks. "You...you like it, don't you?"

He gave her a sly smile, cocking his head to the side. "Oh no! I loved it! It just surprised me, that's all!" He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "To be totally honest, I was hoping that I would have to teach you." He chuckled as the rosy blush turned blood red! "Not that I'm complaining. I'm just curious, as to where you learned that?"

"Um...well...I uh." Yasha turned beet red, and looked down at her folded hands.

_'That's the same look Rin gives me when she's feeling guilty about something!' _ Sess mused as he sat, tapping his finger on the table as he waited. "You...uh...what?" _'It's adorable when Rin does it. But, it's downright **SEXY** when it's Yasha! Look at her. Just sitting here watching her blush is enough to make me **HORNY**!!!! Damn, when did I became such a pervert?' _He wondered if he was spending to much time with Miroku.

"Oh...I...that is...Kagome."

Blinking in confusion, he smiled before asking. "Kagome? What about her?"

She took a breath to steady her nerves. _'Time to bit the bullet.' _"IaskedKagometoshowmesomeofthethingsshedoestomakeNarakuhappy.Sosheshowedmehowtodo'**that**'withsomepopsiclesshehad!"

"You what? And, please say it so I can understand." He smiled.

Sighing heavily, she leaned closer to him. "I asked Kagome, to show me some of the things she does to make Naraku happy. So, she showed me how to do '**that**', with some popsicles she had!" When she was finished, she looked around. _'Oh, I bet he's disgusted with me, now!'_

"P-popsicles?! Kagome taught you w-with popsicles!"

She nodded, sadly. "Yeah, she had a big box of them. They were different flavors too. Orange, cherry, grape, an blue raspberry. I-I did kind of like the raspberry ones!" She said with a dreamy smile. "Those were the best ones!"

Her attention was jerked back, along with everyone else's, when laughter roared from Sesshomaru. "Sess!" She whined, smacking him on the arm. "Stop it, it's not funny!"

Taking her hands in his, as he chuckled. "No, love, I'm not laughing at you. You misunderstand. I'm laughing at how much fate worked in my favor. If anyone told me years ago, that I would find myself married to such a goddess. I would have asked, just what kind of drugs they were on!" Leaning over, he sealed their lips, in a slow passionate kiss. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Inu. But, I am so happy I have you! And, I am never letting you go!" He said, bringing one of her hands up to his lips. Pressing a kiss to each knuckle and her palm.

Inu blushed, as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Has it ever occurred to you, that **_I_** might be the lucky one, dearest?"

"How so?"

"Just one year ago I was all alone. Sure I had Gram and the rest of my family. Not to mention the guys at the restaurant, but..." She smiled, caressing the cheek she just kissed. "It wasn't the same. I'd see Kagome and Naraku, and Kisa with Ren...and I'd have to say, I was a little jealous. We'd get orders for weddings and birthdays and anniversaries, and I would be a little envious of them. I thought...why not me? Everyone seemed to have someone to be with. Someone that they cared about, who cared about them. Someone to grow with, to fight with, to cry with, to laugh with! So where was **MY** someone? Did you even exist, or did my childish mind condor you out of loneliness? Then, I meet you again. Suddenly, all that went away! I didn't feel so alone. I had someone to share things with. My fears, my dreams, my inner most private thoughts." She looked up at him, with large watery purple and smiled. "And for that, my dearest, I thank fate for you!" Sess, overwhelmed with emotion, brought his hand to the back of her neck. Pulling her forward, he crushed his lips to hers, in the most soul searing kiss! They were interrupted by a sudden gasp. They broke apart and looked up to see, the smiling faces of the couple from the evening before.

"Well, hello you two!" Smiled the woman. Turning to her husband, she said. "Look Trey. It's the newlyweds from the restuarant! Oh, don't you 2 look nice and cozy!"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru, blushed and smiled at the couple. "Good morning." Said InuYasha, leaning away from Sess a bit. "Um...It is Mr. & Mrs. Milliner, isn't it?" She smiled, "Trey and Claire, right?"

"Wow, you remembered! And, you are...um...Ses-sho-maru and Inu-Yasha, is that right?"

Sess smiled and nodded. InuYasha also grinned, "nice of you to remember! Have you had your breakfast already?"

"Oh no," smiled Mr. Milliner. "We were just going to our table, when Claire saw you!" He sighed lovingly at his happy wife, "she just had to come over and say good morning. And, to thank you!"

"Oh, that's so sweet! Well, would you like to join us? Sess and I are just ordered. I'm sure the waiter will be happy to take your order, and we would love to have you!" Turning to Sess, Inu grinned. "Wouldn't we, dear?"

"Oh no!" Said Mrs. Milliner. "We wouldn't want to intrude!"

As an anwser, Sess stood and held out a chair for Mrs. Milliner. "Yasha and I would be honored. Please, have a seat!" He said with a smile. As the elder couple sat down, Sess motioned for their waiter. Tell him that there would be 2 more at the table. And, to have their order held until the Milliners' was ready. "So, you said you wanted to thank us? Whatever for?"

The elder couple looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned to the younger couple. "Claire and I wanted to thank you, for what you did for us. When we got back to our room, there was a bottle of champaine. Roses everywhere, strawberries and chocolates! When we asked, the young man said they were complements of the Takeuchis!"

"For a moment, we couldn't figure it out," said Claire. "Then it came to us." They both smiled and said, **"The newlyweds"** in unison.

InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru, and whispered in his ear. "So that's what you were talking to Kolton about!" Sess smiled and winked at her, before turning to the couple at their table.

"Well we just had to thank you, both." Said Mrs. Milliner, "it was wonderful!"

Sesshomaru waved his hand. "It was nothing, believe me. Inu and I were happy to do it!" He grinned and took a sip of his coffee. "So, if memory serves me correctly, Mr. & Mrs. Milliner. You are here for you're anniversary."

The Milliners' looked into each others eyes, and smiled as they held hands. "That's right! I stole this lovely lady's heart. And she's given me 50 years of absolute joy!"

"Yes! 50 years of love, laughs and laundry!" Said Claire, as they all laughed. The waiter brought their food to the table, as they all talked.

"So," Yasha started. "How long were you and Mr. Milliner together before you were married, Mrs. Milliner?"

"Please call us Claire and Trey, dear." Said Mrs. Milliner, her grey eyes twinkling with laughter. Well, how shall I put this? We met on Monday. Had our first date on Wednesday. And was married on Saturday!"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "You are kidding, right?" Sess asked.

The older couple grinned and shook their heads. "Nope, she's not kidding. It was love at first sight. I meet Claire at a party, my fraternity was giving in my senior year in college. We eloped one week later!" He kiss her cheek, as she caressed his face. "50 years and 4 kids later, here we are. Still having the time of our lives! I could imagine life without my beautiful bride! Isn't that right, muppet?"

"Got that right, Bud!" She smiled as they touched noses. They looked over at the 2 watching them across the table, and grinned. "So, How long did you 2 know each other, before your big day?"

Sess and Inu looked at each other. Sess grabbed her hand and kissed it, before turning to the couple. "We met for the first time, when Inu and I were children."

"Yes, I was 5 and he was 11."

Claire gasped. "Oh, how sweet! Childhood sweethearts! You grew up together, did you?"

Sess shook his head. "No. We only met once as children." His gaze lowered sadly, as he thought about that day. When he felt Inu take his hand, he smiled and continued. "My mother and I were in a car accident, she died. I was waiting for my father to come and get me. That's when I met my Inu." He smiled, and leaned into her hand as it cupped his cheek.

"Oh, dear! I'm so very sorry!" Looking at her husband, Claire sighed. "We didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Sess held up his hand, teling them not to worry about it. Then InuYasha joined in. "My mother was having an operation that day. I was there to see her. I brought her some roses from our garden." She grinned when Sess' arm came around, settling on her waist. His hand rubbing her side. "That's when I happened to meet this cute little silver haired boy!" She giggled, looking in his eyes. "He looked so sad and lonely, I just wanted to see him smile! So I ended up giving him one."

Trey and Claire sat there, mouths open, hanging on every word. "So? What happened?" Asked Claire. When Trey took her by the hand, she felt abit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry!"

InuYasha smiled and waved it on. "Not at all! It's quite all right. Sess' father came to take him home, and that was that. We did see each other for 18 years."

**"EIGHTEEN YEARS?!?"** The older couple gasped. "Why is that?"

Yasha and Sess laughed at the bewildered look on their faces. "Well, you see..." Inu said, "Sesshomaru's family is wealthy, and he grew up on the other side of town from me."

"And, InuYasha's family ran a small restaurant in Tokyo. We just didn't run in the same circles. But, I never lost hope that I would find my Rose Hime."

"And, I knew, my white prince, was waiting for me, somewhere." Sess pulled her closer to him. Leaning over, he gave Inu a passionate kiss. Temporarily forgetting about their guests! They broke apart, when the Milliners cleared their throat. They smiled sheepishly and apologized.

"Don't worry about it, dears. We know exactly how it is!" Winked Claire. "How do you think **WE** got the 4 kids?" They all laughed. At that moment, the waiter came with their orders and more coffee. They chatted as they ate. Claire told InuYasha about their home in Florida, and their children, grandchildren and great grandson. While Trey and Sesshomaru talked business and current events. As breakfast wound down, they said their goodbyes. Inu and Sess invited them to dinner with them later. To which the couple agreed. Then, Sess and InuYasha got into the black towncar, that was waiting for them. Lewis started the car, and they were off, to enjoy a day!

Sess sat quietly staring out of the window. His mind lingering on thoughts, he hadn't brushed on in years. _'Hn. It's been so long since I've spoken of that day. Hell, I hadn't even thought about it in years! I wonder why I did today, and to complete strangers no less!? What is the matter with me?' _ Just then, he was stirred out of his thoughts by a gentle kiss on his cheek. He looked over to see InuYasha's smiling face. Her huge eyes, bright and full of understanding.

"Are you all right, Sess", she asked. "I know how difficult, that must have been for you, dearest."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, love, I'm fine. It...It's long time since I spoke of mother's..." He shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm fine. With you by my side, how could I not?"

"Stop it, Sess!" She snapped.

Taken back by her outburst, he blinked several times. "Yasha?"

Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, as she stared angrily at him. "Just stop it. There's no one else here, and Lewis can't see or hear us back here. So do me a favor, and drop the teflon act! I know you, Sesshomaru Takeuchi. It's me, you are talkin' to. Your InuYasha! You don't have to hide, or put on the brave front!" Taking his face in her hands, she pulled his head down to her chest. Holding him close to her breast, she kissed and caressed the top of his head. "It's all right, dearest. You can cry for you mother, if you wish. There is no shame in it. It's just us, love. Just let it all go."

Sess laid there for a moment, eyes wide. Suddenly, his vision began to blur and he felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes. He felt one warm tear trail down his cheek! Sess broke down, wrapping his strong arms around Inu. Burying his face in her soft bussom, he pulled her closer to him. **"I-I mi-miss her so mu-ch! I-I-I ne-ver re- real-ized Ju-st ho-how m-mu-ch! Oh god, Ya-sh-a-a! I-I mi-miss my m-m-mommmmmm!!!!!" ** Releasing all the anguish he'd been holding inside for years, he wept like a child!

Yasha held him close. Rocking him in her arms, as her own tears fell. She continued to caress his hair, as she listened and comforted him. "I know, dearest! I know you miss her. It's okay, Sess. It's all right. I'm here now, just let it go."

He turned his head away, as he pulled away from her. "No, Yasha, you don't understand!" Staring fearfully into her eyes. Sess' whole body shook, violently as he confessed his heart to his wife. "I-I killed her, Yash! **I killed my own mother!**"

InuYasha stared at him in total shock. Not believing her own ears. _'What the fuck?! What in the hell is he talkin' about?!?_' Shaking her head, she grabbed his chin. Bringing his eyes to hers. "Sess, what are you talking about? You don't really believe that? Darling, there is no way you could have killed you mother! **NO WAY**"

"I did kill her, Yasha! If it hadn't been for me, she would still be alive! I knew she didn't like driving in bad weather! She was afraid of storms, she always had been! But, I...I was so happy! Our team won, I got MVP! I should have just been happy with that! I didn't need to go to that stupid restuarant! I was just being selfish! Only thinking about me!" Lowering his head, he wept as he released his anguish. "Don't you see? If I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself, my mother would still be here! My father would never have had to suffer the way he did!"

"No, Sess! That is not true!" She cooed to him, but Sess just shook his head. "You and your father suffered a great loss, that is true. But, Sess. Think of how much more he would have suffered, if he had lost you too! I'm sure father has come to peace with the past. I know, he just wants you to do the same!"

"No, InuYasha! You don't understand!"

"I don't understand what, Sess? What is it? What are you not telling me?"

**"MY MOTHER WAS PREGNANT!!!"**

InuYasha stared at him, in shock. Her mouth moved, as if to speak, but no sound came. _'No! It's a lie! It has to be! My god! Oh my god!' _ Taking his hand, Yasha held it in her lap. Rubbing it. She bit her lip for a moment. Gathering her thoughts, she took a breath before speaking. "She was pregnant?" He nodded sadly. She closed her eyes, briefly. Then, she looked at him. "Why didn't you ever mention this to me before?"

"I-I just couldn't", He whispered. "I just couldn't bring myself too. My father and mother had never mentioned it. I happened to overhear them talking about it. They had planned to tell my that night, after my game. They were so happy about it! I remember the smile on my mother's face. She had always said she wanted more children. She always told me that she was waiting for me to get a little older, so I wouldn't be jealous." He smirked at the memory. "I-I could tell you, Yasha. I just didn't want you to hate me. Like my father does."

InuYasha brought a hand up, caressing his cheek, she smiled. "Now, you know that's a lie. Father doesn't hate you. He could never hate you! You're his son! His only son! Don't you remember, that night? At the hospital? How relieved he was, when he saw that you were okay? No man that hates his son, could ever shed tears like the ones your father did!"

"But I..."

She placed one finger over his lips, smiling softly. "No buts. Father loves you, and would never hate you! Just like I would never hate you! You forget something, Sess. You've suffered, as well! You've carried all of this on your own, for no reason. It was an accident, dearest. Horrible and tragic, that it was. It was still an accident." Cupping his chin once more, she brought him to look at her. Smiling mistly at him. "And, just think. If it hadn't been for that tragedy, we never would have met!" Leaning up to him. Yasha pressed her lips against his. Pouring all her love and understanding into that one soft kiss. "I thank god. I thank god, because out of that pain, we have found our happiness. I met the love of my life that day!"

Sess closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. For the first time in years, he felt guilt free. Truly guilt free! Grabbing InuYasha, he crushed her soft body to his. Burying his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet smell. "Thank you, my hime. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being...**_you_**!"

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings!  
Thanks to all who have supported me! Thanks to all who have written reviews and e-mails! Thanks to all who have written the stories that have made me laugh, cry, mad, and think! I thank you all! Love you!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Forty-first Rose: Prequel To Tragedy_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Tokyo, Japan...**

He walks through the house. He passes others dressed in uniform, listening to garbled voices on radios. He turns his head to the right, as a bright flash. A woman was taking pictures, as her partner scribbled notes down. He continues through, taking notice of all the damage as he walks. Shaking his head in dismay. _'Who could have done this? And, why?' _he thought to himself, as he walked down to her bedroom. It was where the most destruction had taken place. Entering the room, he paused looking around in terror. _'Dear god!'_ He walked in, stepping on pieces of broken glass and wood. Clothes thrown all over, some torn to pieces, others covered in paint and blood. The walls covered in spray paint and urine, and their was a large pool of blood on the carpet. A flash went off again, drawing his attention to the stains covering the bed. Turning his head in disgust, he left the room. Upon leaving, he was confronted by a young officer holding a broken frame. Taking the frame from him, the man stared at her torn picture inside.

"Who do you think could have done this sir?" Staring at the distorted picture, he had yet to acknowledge the younger man. "The owner has been taken to Tokyo Memorial. The young man that lives here is at the hospital with her and her family. She's still in surgery. The nurse said, it doesn't look to good. Just like you ordered, sir!" The older man nodded, sighing heavily he handed the picture to the young officer. "It's a shame, isn't it, sir? The neighbors all say, that the people that live here, are pillars in the community! They own the a local restaurant in the business district." Looking back at his superior, he continued. "_Um_...I understand that you know the people that live here, Det. Mitsou, sir."

Taking off his shades, Det. Naraku Mitsuo handed the picture back to the man. "Yes. Mrs. Fuma is my wife's aunt. She and her granddaughter own that cafe."

Just then, an older man in a dark suit came in. Walking up to Naraku, he gave the young man a look that just screamed 'get lost'. The nervous young cop bowed and left them alone. Naraku bowed to the man, who in turn, walked past him looking into the bedroom. Turning to Naraku, the man cleared his throat. "I don't want you working this case, Mitsuo. You're to close, let someone else handle this."

Naraku bowed to the man, then stared him in the eye. "With all due respect, sir. I can't do that, Captain."

The man, unfazed by Naraku's statement, looked back into the room. Shaking his head, he sighed. "I knew you would say that. I have known the Fuma's for over 20 years. They're the most honorable people I have ever known!" Turning to grim eyes to Naraku, he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "All right. I'll leave it to you for...now. But, the minute you overstep your bounds on this, I'm giving it to someone else. You understand?"

Naraku bowed as the man walked past him, on his way out. "Yes, sir. Thank you, Capt. Nakajima. I won't let you down."

Looking back at Naraku, the man smirked. "You'd better not, or it won't be just me you'll have to answer to. If and when she pulls through, Keade-San will a thing or two to say about the matter. Not to mention a certain young woman, who is currently on her honeymoon!" Turning from him, Captain Nakajima wave his hand as he walked out. "Handle it, Naraku!"

Naraku called the young officer over, and said, "I want a full report of this on my desk, in the morning. And, make sure you include statements from the neighbors."

The young man nodded, as he jotted down Naraku's demands. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"Yes." Turning his back on the man, to look in the bedroom. "I want every inch of that room dusted! I want all the epithelials tested and ran through the main database! I want a profile on everything!" Turning to the nervous young officer, he leveled him with an icy stare. "And, I mean **_EVERYTHING_**! I want suspects. There's got to be something in that mess, that can identify someone. Handle it!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Cried the young man, as he gave a quick salute and ran off. Naraku was about to leave, when

Rubbing his eyes, Naraku walked to the front door. Passing the front parlor, he pause as something caught his eye. Walking inside, using a tissue, he picked up the picture. It was a portrait of the families at InuYasha and Sesshomaru's wedding ceremony. Looking at the broken picture, Naraku's blood began to boil. "Damn you straight to hell! I know you had something to do with this! And, I _**WILL**_ find the proof! I promise you!" At that time, his cellphone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he smiled at the picture of his family. He walked out, hitting the talk button. "Hello."

"Hiya, dad." Said a very sleepy little boy. "Are you coming to take us home, now?"

Naraku smiled as he got into his car. He had had the officers pick up his family, and take them to the shrine. "No, son, we are going to be sleeping there tonight. We'll go home in the morning. How are things there? Are you and your sister all right?"

"Yeah, I think she's asleep. The police officers are still here to, they're outside in the car. Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"What's going on? Mom was in her old room, she was crying." Shippo said, in a very sullen voice. "Gramps and grandma went to the hospital. They said that Auntie was hurt. Will she be okay, dad?"

"I hope so, Ship. I'm sure the doctors and nurses are working on it, son. She'll be fine. Where is your mother?"

"She put Kanna in her old bed. I'm supposed to sleep in Uncle Sou's room." The boy paused for a second. "Hold on, dad. Here she is." Turning to his mother, the boy smiled. "It's dad, mama. He's waiting to talk to you."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Tell him goodnight, then go to up to bed."

"Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, my boy. Remember, you're in charge until I get there. Make sure you keep watch of the house, got that son?"

"Yes, sir, Det. Mitsuo, sir! You can count on me!" Shippo said handing the phone to his mother. "Here mama, dad wants to talk to you. I'm gonna keep watch." With that, the energized boy ran out of the room. On his way to 'check' the perimeter, like his father said.

Shaking her head, Kagome couldn't help but smile at her boy. _'Crazy like his dad!'_ "Hello dear, are you on your way home?"

Naraku sighed tiredly, before answering her. "Yeah, there is nothing I can do tonight. How are you holding up?"

Kagome glanced to the hall, making sure she was alone. "Mama called, she said that they are doing all they can. Juromaru has a nasty gash on his head, and a wound in his shoulder. But, he's going to be fine. Gramps is in the guest shrine, offering prayers. Are you coming home, now?"

"Not for a while, Kags. Things are pretty bad there, babe. The whole house is a wreck! Everything is a mess!"

Kagome nodded sadly, tears burning her eyes, and trailing down her face. "Do you have any leads on, who would do this to them?"

"Nope. Not yet. I have them dusting the place for prints and taking samples of everything. It'll be a while, before we have anything. We should get something soon though. The bastards left a lot of stuff behind."

Curious, Kagome asked, "Like what?"

Naraku shifted behind the wheel, not wanting to go over it on the phone. "I'll tell you later, babe. I'll be there soon, I have a stop to make before I come."

"Okay, be careful. I love you, Spider." She said, blowing him a kiss over the receiver.

"Heh, I love you to, miko. Later!" He smiled, pushing the end button. Going through his phonebook, he found the name he was looking for. He pressed talk and waited for someone to answer. Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, he winced at the time. _'Damn, it's 10:48 already! I hope **he's** still up.'_ After a couple of rings, the line was picked up.

"Takeuchi residence." An annoyed voice answered.

"Hello, Mr. Jaken. It's Naraku Mitsuo."

"Mitsuo? Oh yes, Miss InuYasha's cousin's husband, right? Good evening, sir."

"Yes, good evening to you. I'm sorry to be calling at such an hour. But, I speak with Mr. Takeuchi. It's very important."

"Yes, of course. Just a minute." Jaken placed the phone down, and left.

**Takeuchi Mansion...**

After a few minutes, a deep voice came over the line. "Naraku? Why are you calling so late? Jaken says you have something important? Couldn't it wait until the morning?" Asked a worried Touga.

Naraku straightened himself in his seat, before speaking. "Yes sir. Excuse the lateness of the hour. But, no it can't. It's very important that I see you tonight. I can be there in a half an hour."

"I see you soon, son. Drive carefully."

"Yes, sir. I will, thank you. Bye." Closing the phone, Naraku put it in his pocket. Then, he made the turn for the on ramp that lead to the Takeuchi Mansion. "Oh, Inu. With all that you've been through, you shouldn't have to go through this!"

Thirty minutes later, Naraku was ringing the bell of one of the richest men in the country. Jaken opened the door, he bowed as he let him inside. "Welcome, Det. Mitsuo. The master is waiting for you in the study. If you'll follow me?"

"Thank you, Mr. Jaken." Naraku followed him down the long hallway, to a set of large heavy oak doors. He waited, as Jaken knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in."

Jaken opened the door and stepped inside. "Det. Mitsuo, to see you, master Touga." He stepped aside to let Naraku enter. Once inside, Naraku stood in awe of the man seated in the room. _'Damn, Sess' father looks just as intimidating as he is! You'd never guess how laid back the man is, until you talk to him!'_ "Is there anything I can get for you, Det. Mitsuo? Something to eat? Coffee, perhaps?"

"No, Mr. Jaken, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Very well." Turning to Touga, he nodded. "If there is nothing else, master, I'll be turning in."

"No, Jaken." Said Touga, "I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." Jaken bows then leaves, closing the door behind him. Once alone, Touga turns his attention to Naraku. "Have a seat, son. Would you like a drink?" Touga asked, as he stood and walked to the bar to fill his glass. "You're a Jack Daniels man, right?"

Sitting in the chair next to the one Touga was in, Naraku looked back at him. "Yes, sir. I am. Thank you." Touga nodded and came back with 2 glasses. Handing one to him.

"Well, son. What is this all about? What is so urgent that couldn't wait till morning?"

Downing his drink in 1 sallow, Naraku sighed before turning to Sesshomaru's father. "Lord Touga, I-I need you to get in touch with Sesshomaru. He must bring Inu home...**_IMMEDIATELY_**!"

Startled by the request, and the urgency in the younger man's voice. Touga stared at him for a moment, before regaining his composure. "Why? What has happened, that they have to come home? They are on their honeymoon."

For the first time in years, Naraku felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Turning to Touga, he said. "There was a break in at the Fuma home tonight. Juro and gram were both...They are in Tokyo Memorial Hospital. I'm going to go there now. Juro is going to be okay, but gram...she might not..."

"**_HEAVEN HELP US!!_** I'll call! I'll call them at once! Wait here, I'm going with you to the hospital!" Standing, Touga left the room, calling for Jaken and Myoga.

"What is it, master? What has happened?" Cried a startled Jaken, with an equally startled Myoga close behind.

Alone in the study. Naraku Mitsuo, the strong and fierce former leader of the Knights of Hell, hung his head and cried.

"Jaken I need you to call my private doctor and have him meet me at Tokyo Memorial. I want him there within the hour! Then, call for Takamiya San. Tell him to have the jet fueled and ready to go and pick up my son and his wife. I want him in the air before dawn, got it?" When Jaken nodded, he turned to Myoga, "Myoga, I want you ready when they get here! And, bring them directly to the hospital from the airport at once! Understand?" Myoga bowed and left. Touga turned back to Jaken, he gave the following orders. "Jaken, I want you to take care of Rin until I get back. You are not to tell her I went to the hospital. Is that clear?"

The little man followed the master of the house up the stairs, to his room. "Yes, sir. I understand. But, master, what is going on? Why are you bringing the young master and miss home so soon? They've only been gone for 2 weeks?"

Touga has going through his closet, he pulled out a simple dark gray sweatsuit. Turning worried eyes to Jaken, he said. "Because, if anything happens to her grandmother...InuYasha needs to be here. And, she will need Sesshomaru."

"Yes, sir! All will be as you say!" The little man ran off to do his master bidding!

While getting dressed, Touga paused and said a prayer in his mind._ 'Dear Lord, please, please spare the girl this pain. She has lost so much in her life, don't take this woman from her. Dear Lord give Keade sama the strength to pull through! She is still needed in this world! Please, Lord, please deliver us from tragedy! Please!'_ With that, he grabbed his keys and his cellphone. Turning off his light and left to join Naraku, who was waiting for him by the front door. "Let's go, I'll call Sesshomaru from the car!" The men walked out to Naraku's car, and drove for the hospital.

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings! I'm not to happy with the with this chapter, but it was needed to set the pace of the fic. I hope it makes sense to you.**

* * *

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Forty-second Rose: Sess, Bring Yasha Home!!_**

**_by Nikkie23534 _**

**Tokyo Memorial... **

She sits alone in the waiting room. Aoi Higurashi, sits and watches as doctors, nurses, and other medical techs rushed about. In and out of the ER room._ 'Why aren't any of them telling me anything? Don't they see me here? Can't they tell how worried, I am?'_ She thought to herself, as she looks into an empty styrofoam cup. About an hour ago, one doctor did come out to her and Hiko. She told them that they where doing all they could, and that it is touch and go. She also told them, that prayer would be a good idea. It was at that point, Hiko left for the guest temple. He has been there ever since. Aoi had just called Kagome, to check on her and the children, and to give her an update on Keade and Juromaru. She told Kagome, that Juro would be fine. But, because of her age, Keade posed a different risk! And, she was still in surgery! _'I guess it's true that no news is good news, but I wish someone would say something!'_ Aoi sighed to herself, gazing at her watch. She wondered if she should go and see if Gramps was doing okay. _'Hmm. Kagome said that Naraku was on his way over. I wonder where he is?'_ She sighed heavily to herself, _'I should call to see if she's okay. Maybe they got in touch with Takeuchi. Hopefully he's called Sesshomaru kun. Poor Yasha! First your mother, now this! How much more can that child take?'_ Looking into the empty cup, she decided to get more coffee while she was at it. _'At least Sesshomaru kun will be there for her!'_ She was about to get up for the umpteenth time, when the doors opened. She looked up to see the towering figure of Touga Takeuchi, coming towards her. _'Oh thank you, Kami Sama!'_ Aoi thought, with a sigh of relief, as he came towards her. "I was just about to call my daughter, to see if anyone contacted you. I was hoping that you'd gotten in touch with InuYasha! It wasn't necessary for you to come here yourself! You didn't have to do that, Takeuchi-dono!" She said as he reached her.

He smiled, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Nonsense, Aoi-San. There is nowhere else I should be. I left word at the hotel and on Sess' cellphone. He should be calling anytime, now." He guided her back into her seat, taking the one next to her. Taking her trembling hand in his, he turned to ask. "Has there been any word, yet? Has anyone come to talk to you?"

Aoi shook her head sadly. A look of forlorn etched on her gentle features. "Only once. A doctor came out and told me that Juro was going to be all right. It's Keade that has them worried." Tears welling in her eyes, as she remembered to solemn look on the woman's face. "They say that because of her age, shock, and the seriousness of her wounds. They think she...There's a chance she may..."

Touga pulled her close to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her. "None of that, my dear! We are only going to send good karma to Gram. Nothing negative. It doesn't become you or her!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief. Wiping the tears from her eyes, he reassured her. "Remember who we are talking about here. The woman in there was the one who raised our InuYasha! Do you actually think that **_SHE_** will not be all right?" He chuckled, lifting her face to meet his thoughtful gaze. "Just as Yasha always says, _'the women in your family are made of good stock!'_ Remember that, my dear, and no more tears. Gram would be very disappointed in you, if she saw you now!" He grinned and winked at her.

Aoi smiled, feeling some of the weight lift from her heart. "Yes, she wouldn't be too happy with me, would she? I could hear her now..._'Aoi don't you have anything better to do, than sit around on your rear balling like a baby? Get up and get that stupid brother of mine, to do some work around the temple for a change!'_" Aoi and Touga both laughed. Both knowing it would be exactly what the no nonsense Keade Fuma-Sama! After a few moments of sitting in comfortable silence, Aoi finally said. "Takeuchi-dono?"

"Now, dear lady, I thought we'd already agreed. None of this Takeuchi business, right?" He scolded her with a warm smile.

She shyly returned his smile, "Yes, I'm sorry. Touga-dono, I won't forget again. But, wasn't Naraku with you? Kagome said that he would be talking to you. So, I just assumed that he would have walked in with you."

"He did come to get me." Touga explained. "The boy looked tired and ragged, so I told him to just go home to his family. There wouldn't be anything he could do here anyway. I assured him that I would call, if there were any changes." Standing, he took her empty cup from her. "I could use some of this, and I guess your overdue for a refill. I'll be right back." She smiled in thanks as he stood and walked towards the cafe machine. He had just pushed in his selection choice, when his cell rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he read the caller ID. **"Blast it all, boy! Where the _HELL_ have you been?!?"**

**The Honeymoon Suite (a few hours earlier)...**

Two couples sit at the dinner table in the luxurious suite. Trey and Claire told stories of their home, children, and life in America. Sesshomaru and InuYasha, listen and laugh at the many antics they heard, adding in a few of their own! Then, Claire turned her eyes to Sesshomaru, and asked. "Sesshomaru, do you mind if I ask you something?

Sess raised a curious brow at her, as he smiled, "Of course not, fire away!"

"Well, I was wondering. Your hair and eyes, they are so unusual. I was wondering if you were half Japanese?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes, Claire san, I am full born Japanese. My father and I both have the same hair and eye color. It comes from an ancestor on my father's side," he explained. "Sesshomaru, the ancestor for who I was named, married a foreigner he found shipwrecked on the beach."

Trey and Claire sat dumbstruck. Both sat silent, until Trey leaned forward. "Shipwrecked?! Wow! Where was she from?"

"Well, as the story goes, she was from Norway."

"Norway!" Cried the elder couple, in unison. "How in the world did she happen to get herself shipwrecked in Japan?" Inquired Claire. "Was it arranged?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No. The story goes is, Sesshomaru-dono was on patrol with his men. He decided to take a rest stop by the beach. When they stopped, he noticed something floating along the shore. When he got closer, he saw it was a woman. Quickly he pulled her from the waves, and brought her back to his castle."

"So he nursed her back to health and they ended up falling in love?" Claire interjected, to which Sess shook his head again.

"It wasn't as easy as that." He said, "Yes, they did fall in love, and they got married. But, I'm sure it wasn't as easy as that." Sess picked up the wine on the table and filled their glasses. "They went through a lot of difficulties. Language barrier aside, there was fact that she was running away from her family. In those days, marriage was more of a political as well as a financial venture. It was a daughter's duty to marry the person her father chooses, if not she would being dishonor to her whole family."

"Whoa! So, she was to marry someone else? Who?" Asked Claire.

"Well, I'm not sure. My mother said that the name was never written. Only that Sesshomaru-dono paid her family for her freedom. After they were wed, she took on a Japanese name and the rest was history. That's why my hair and eyes are different from the average Japanese person."

"Amazing!" Trey sighed, then Claire spoke up. "Is her original name known, or was it forgotten?"

Sess smiled, "No. Her name was Dis, it meant goddess. It was said, that he still called her that. Even after she changed her name."

"How romantic!" Sighed Claire.

To which Trey rolled his eyes and said. "Here we go. Claire we should be going, we have an early flight tomorrow." Turning to Inu and Sess, he smiled. "If we don't leave now, she'll have you at this all night!" They laughed as Inu and Sess walked them to the door. They exchanged addresses. Promising to keep in touch with each other. Then the Milliners were gone.

After closing the door, Sess and Inu leaned against it. "Well, that was fun!" Yasha said with a tired sigh, taking her shoes off. "But, I'm exhausted!" She groaned, as she pulled away from the door. She was walking towards the stairs, when Sess grabbed her arm. Turning to him, she started to ask what was the matter. But, she never got the chance. She was pressed between the wall, and the towering form of her husband's hard body. "Sessho-_**mmmmmm...**_" Sesshomaru crushed their lips together, in a passionate kiss! Wrapping her arms around his neck, and presses herself against him. Breaking the kiss, Sess' lips draw a moist trail down to nuzzle her neck. "Ohh, Sess. No, we should at least clear the ta..._mmmm, Ses-sho-ma-ruu!_" She moans pulling him tighter, she tilts her head to the side. Giving him greater access.

She giggles, when he nips at her tender flesh. "_**Mmm,**_ delicious", he breaths against the silky skin under his lips. "I think I'll take the rest of my dessert, now." He chuckles, as he begins sucking and licking on her neck.

"Oh is that what I am to you? Just a quick snack?" Inu laughs.

Sess growls. His hand moved to her cup her curvy rear. Lifting her up, he straddled her silky legs around his waist. He walked her to the stairs. "Just a snack? Oh no, my love. Dinner was the snack. **_YOU_** are the **_MAIN_** course! And, I intend to enjoy every single bite!" As if to bring his point home, Sess gave her throat another nip; before entering the bedroom and shutting the door!

A couple of hours later. A very sated and happily stuffed Sesshomaru, dressed in a silver robe, stands in the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he pulls out 2 bottles of spring water. Leaving the kitchen, he pauses on his way back to his exhausted wife, and grabbed his cell. He had promised InuYasha, that he wouldn't turn it on all day. Guaranteeing that he was hers for a day of shopping, fun, and sun! He smiled as he picked it up, and turned it on. 'I guess this is how our marriage is going to be.' Shaking his head, he realizes once again, that he will forever be at the mercy of women! When the message icon appears, he opens it. A frown forms on his brow as he reads: Text messages: 10. Voice messages: 6. Selecting the text retrieve he sees that all the messages are from his father. **_'Sess, Call back ASAP!'_**, **_'Sess 911, father!'_**, **_'Sess G. B. 2 Me!'_**, **_'Sess, Where R U!?!'_** Going to the voice option, he then hears: "Sesshomaru, call me at once!", Or "Damn it, boy, I need you to call, now!" The last message came 20 minutes ago.** "SESSHOMARU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BOY!?!" **

Worried, Sesshomaru pushed the call back. The phone picked up after 2 rings. **"Blast it all, boy! Where the _HELL_ have you been?!?" **

Taken back by the worry in his father's deep voice, it took a couple of minutes from Sess to say anything. "I'm sorry father. I promised Inu, that I'd leave my cell off for the whole day. What is it? What is wrong?! What has happened? Is Rin all right? Nothing's wrong with Aunt Tsukiyomi, is there?"

"No, Son, It's not Rin or Tsuki. I have sent the jet to retrieve you and Yasha chan. It should be there soon. There's been trouble." Touga gave a heavy sigh. "It's Keade san and Juromaru kun, they are at Tokyo Memorial...Sess...sigh...Son, there was a break in at Keade San's. They've been hurt. It's bad, son."

"A break in? Hurt? Father...what...are they...father are they?"

"I'll explain everything to you when you get here. Sesshomaru, my son. Bring InuYasha home."

**_TBC..._**

_I wanna thank all my readers! You guys truly make my day! To all my new readers welcome and thank you for spending time with me! I will try to keep it entertaining. Love ya and B reading U!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings!

* * *

**

**For the Love of My Rose Hime**

**Forty-third Rose: The Encroaching Storm**

**by Nikkie23534**

**The Suite...**

"Yes, father. I understand. We'll see you soon. If you get the chance to see Gram, just... Just tell her to hold on! No matter what, father ... she must hold on!" Sesshomaru pleaded with his father, before hanging up the phone. He sat down heavily on the couch, and put his head in his hands. For a split second, he was transported back in time. The feelings of that same 11 year old boy, flooded his mind and heart. _'Why?'_ He pondered silently. _'Why is this happening? Why now? Why Gram? What the hell is going on here? Just when Inu and I achieved happiness, this happens! Why? Why?! WHY?!?!'_ He worries as he pounds his fists on his head. He suddenly raised his head. **InuYasha!** Closing his eyes, he sat back on the couch rubbing his throbbing forehead._ 'Oh Kami, Yasha! You've been through so much, my love. How the hell am I going to...'_ "My love, how do I tell you?" He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud, until he heard that sweet, sleepy voice behind him.

"The best way to tell someone something, is to just tell them."

Sess turned quickly, to find her standing at the foot of the stairs. She was wrapped in a the red silk kimono, he'd given her. Her long silky hair, tousled from sleep. Large purple orbs shone brightly, with love and happiness. Her soft pink lips, slightly bruised from their lovemaking, curved in a warm and very seductive smile. "I thought you said, that you'd be right back, my lord?" She teases, her eyes burning with love and passion.

Sess sat there staring at her. _'Oh Kami! She looks so beautiful! Damn, how do I do this?'_ Holding out his hand, he beacons for her to join him; which she does. Taking his hand, he pulled her into his lap and hugged her close.

When he sits in his lap, she looks into his eyes. Her smile dies a little, as she takes in his stricken expression. _'Something is wrong'._ "Sess, love, what's the matter?" He turns his head, he looked away from her. Trying to gather his thoughts. She framed his face in her hands, she turns his face back to hers. "What is it, love? Tell me."

He thought for a moment, looking into the eyes he loved so and sighed heavily, _'well, I guess there's no way to do it, but to do it.'_ "Yasha, I just go a call from father."

"He's all right, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's fine."

She thought for a moment, then asked. "It isn't Jaken or Myoga?" He shook his head no, then she gasped, "Oh no, Sess! It's not the baby! Oh my god, Sess, nothings happened to Rin! Please!" She had gotten so worked up, that she jumped from his lap. With tears in her eyes, she made a grab for the phone to call home herself. Sesshomaru had to catch her and pull her back. Holding her tightly, "Sess let go! I have to call home!"

"Yasha, stop! Rin's all right! There's nothing wrong with her...not her!" Calmed, just a bit, she stopped struggling and turned to him once more.

"If she all right, and dad, Jaken and Myoga are okay. Then, what..." Then she turned fear filled eyes to him. "Sess," gripping the lapel of his robe, her voice barely a whisper. "Sess, is it...is it..." Tears rolling down her cheeks, her chin began to quiver. "Sess, please...not Gram, please, Sess. Not my Grandmother!" When he nodded, she broke down and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, baby. I truly am." Pulling her away from him, he raised her face to meet his. "But, we don't know how bad it is. Father says that Juromaru is going to be fine, but..."

At the mention of Juromaru, Inu gripped his robe tighter. **"WHAT?! JUROMARU? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO JUROMARU?!?"**

Sess covered her hand with his. Prying them from his robe he pulled her into his embrace. "Inu, there was a break in at Gram's. That was how Juro and Gram got hurt. They are currently at Tokyo Memorial. Juromaru has a head injury and a fractured arm, he apparently fought with one of the robbers." He paused, when Inu gasped covering her mouth as she sobbed harder. He rubbed her back and waited for her to calm. "Shh love, shh. We don't know how badly things are. But, Yash, we need to be strong. We need to send them all of our strength, not tears. That is what is needed now." Framing her face in his hands, he kissed her gently. "Get dressed, my hime. We are going home! To our family!"

**Tokyo's Redlight District...**

A large group of men were gathered in a dark warehouse. Four of the older men in the room, sat and watched as 5 men in black, dished out punishment to 3 young men, tied to chairs. One of the 4 older men smoking a cigar, dressed in an expensive brown suit, held up one hand. The others stopped and stood back, waiting for new instructions. The older man cleared his throat, then pointed at the bound man in the center. A man in black came forward, grabbing the beaten man by the hair, he raised his head to look at the man. "Now that we have your attention, I wish for you to explain to me how this happened," the man asked, taking the cigar from his thick lips. His voice low and calm. "You were given simple instructions. One, gather the any information you could on the girl's whereabouts. And, two, to get back the list of items on the list you were given." The man stood and walked around the table, he took a long drag on his cigar. He stopped before the man taking his cigar out again. "So, please be so kind as to tell me, with all the simple instructions you were given. Why are those two people **IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!!!!**" The man then pressed the end of his cigar to the batter man's cheek. Smirking as the bound man screamed and sobbed in pain!

"Please, Gojira Sama! We did as you asked, Sir!" Sobbed the man. "We did! We watched them for weeks. We had their routines down. They weren't supposed to be home! The guy usually closes on that night, then goes out with the others!" He coughed and sobbed as he spat up blood. "The old woman spends that night with her family! They weren't supposed to be home! I swear to you, Gojira Sama! I was all an acciden- **_GGLLLUUUAAHHHH!!!!_**" He gagged as Akinori Gojira, underboss of Tokyo's Redlight district, wrapped a rope around his neck and tightened it.

**"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, FOOL!!!** Because of you're incompetence, the police are now asking questions!!!! I told you that the woman and the boy were not to be harmed! Now, that damn Naraku Mitsuo is sniffing around!! You know what kind of problems that boy can cause!" He tighten the rope as he spoke, cutting off more to the young man's air. "Keade Fuma is a well loved and respected figure in the community! Now, thanks to your bumbling, we have to scramble to fix this mess!" With a mighty shove, Gojira knocked the man to the floor chair and all. Turning to the five figures in black to come forth. "Get these sorry bastards out of my sight! And, make sure they aren't found...at least not right away!"

"Hai, Gojira Senpai! It will be as you say!" The man snapped his fingers, and pointed at the 3 bound men. The men in black came forth and untied the men, dragging them out to pay for their indiscretion. Their sobs and pleas could be heard, as they were being sent to their end. The man turned back to Gojira. "I have some of the items they were able to retrieve, from the Fuma home." He handed a cloth bag to his boss, along with a new cigar. After lighting it from him, he added. "And, Ichi just came back from the hospital. The boy, Juromaru, will be all right."

Puffing on his fresh cigar, Gojira looked inside the bag and frowned. "And? What of Fuma San?"

The man sighed, "No word as of yet. Ichi reported that she was still in surgery. He has orders to stay there, and gather more Intel. But, it doesn't look good, Senpai."

Gojira closed the bag and sighed. Going back to the table, he took his seat. "Thank you, Sohma. Please send the young man in."

"Hai, Senpai!" The young man left. A few minute later, he returned with a man in his early 30's. He wore a dark suit and coat, and was carrying a metal samsonite briefcase.

Entering the room, he bowed to the men. "Gojira Sama, I thank you for seeing me. I have brought the payment you required for your services. I hope your people were able to retrieve the merchandise." With that, the man placed the case on the table and opened it. Turning it to the men seated before him.

Gojira, waved Sohma forward and pointed at the case. Sohma reached in and counted. Frowning he turned to his boss, and whispered. Gojira waved him away and took a drag from his cigar. Blowing a smoke ring, he looked at him. "It would appear that we are having a problem here. You're payment seems to be a little...short."

The man bowed, "Yes, sir. My client has altered the payment. He feels that since Fuma San and Todou Kun were hurt, that there should be some compensation on his part. Now, if you will return the items that your people were asked to retrieve. I will be on my way." The man said, his eyes never wavering from Gojira.

"You do realize that I could have you killed for this...this _**insult**_?" Asked Gojira, "you realize that I could have _**HIM**_ killed? Why would he think this would be acceptable to me?"

The man cleared his throat and bowed, "Because, Gojira Sama, You are a man of honor. And, as a man of honor, you could see the reason. Why make a bad situation any worse, by causing undue attention to yourself as well as to your organization."

"Explain."

"Well, it would be _'unfortunate'_ if a certain detective were to find out that your people were behind the break in. And, it would be equally unfortunate if it was known that you profited from the injuries to Fuma San and Toduo Kun." The young man then stepped forward and handed Gojira a paper. On it were the names of the men responsible for hurting Keade and Juro, as well as the hand written order to them. Then he handed him a photo. It was a picture of Sohma and the 3 men. Just before the break in. "As you can see, Gojira Sama, my employer was very through with his Intel. So, you could see the implications, if this evidence ever gets released."

Gojira studied the man for a few minutes. Sohma started for the man, his hand on the butt of his gun, but Gojira stopped him. Laughing the man threw the bag across the table. "Your employer is correct. I will accept the payment and I consider this business between us closed." The man picked up the bag, bowed and then turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, Gojira called to him. "Oh, Yukimira San. Tell my grand nephew, that he drives a hard bargain. Just like his grandfather! He would have made a wonderful successor for me! My brother Tadao, would have been proud of him." The man bowed again and then left. _'This should be interesting! I wonder how the boy will fair in this game? Yes, interesting indeed!'_

**Takeuchi jet...**

InuYasha sat on the bed at the back of the plane, looking out the window. She stared aimlessly as the sky came to vibrant life. Her mind filled with turmoil. _'Oh Kami Sama, please...please spare my Gram. Please she's all the family I have left! I still need her, please!'_ She prayed as a lone tear trailed down her cheek. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes _'I feel so alone now!'_ She had not realized that she spoke out loud, until she felt the bed dip under his weight, and her tear wiped away.

At that point, a deep voice whispered in her ear. "You, my love, are not alone. You still have your Gram. Not to mention, you have your friends, the Higurashis, father, our Rin, and you have **ME**! I am here, and I will never leave you alone." Turning her face to him, he kissed her. **"Never!"** He cupped her face in his palm, smiling as she nestled against it. "What can I do, Yasha? Name it, and you will have it! I'll give you anything, do anything. Tell me, what can I do, love?"

Yasha closed her eyes, giving into the feel of his touch. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stared into his. Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him closer. She kissed him, passionately. She then leans up, straddling his lap and pushing him down onto the bed. She begins to unbutton his gray shirt, pulling it off his shoulders. Caressing his broad chest, her fingers find their way to the buckle of his belt. Sess grabs her hands and sits up, pushing her away slightly. "Yasha?" He asks breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

"You said, you would do anything for me, Sess. This is what I want you to do! I want this!" She says, dipping her hand into the waist of his pants. He felt her cool finger brush against his waking arousal. "I want you to give me this, Sess! I want you to give me the one thing all the money in the world can't buy! I want a baby! Your baby...**_our_** baby!"

Sess couldn't believe what he was hearing. His breath coming in pants as he tried to slow the wild beating of his heart. "Yash, are you sure about this? Don't you want to wait until..."

She placed a finger against his lips, before she leaned down and kissed him. "I know what you are going to say, Sess, and I guess you would be right. But, I don't feel that we should wait any longer. This whole ordeal has opened my eyes. Life is so very beautiful, but it is also so very short! I want to experience every minute of it. I want us to be a real family. A true family, Rin, you, me, and **_OUR_** child! I want to be surrounded by little Sesshomarus!"

"Yasha, are you sure?" He waited, with bated breath for her answer. He wanted nothing more than to have children with InuYasha. He wanted little dark haired, purple eyed spitfires running through the mansion with their big sister! Driving everyone crazy! He carved to see Inu's ripe, lush body gently rounded with their child. But, he wanted it to be a decision that was right for them. A time that was right for them. "I don't want you to feel rushed into this Yasha. Maybe we should wait until we find out what Gram's condition is."

"No, my prince. I don't feel the need to wait." She smiled as she caressed his growing erection. Pulling her hand out, she unzipped his pants. Pulling them down along with his boxers. She then took him into her hand, lightly pumping him into full readiness. "I am more certain of this than anything else, my love!" She leans in to kiss him, but he grabs her by her face, holding her away from him. Looking into her eyes, he stared deep into those clear amethyst jewels. Searching for any signs of doubt. Any signs of wavering on her part. He smiled as he only saw love and passion burning deep within those glorious depths. Without another word, he pulled her to him, kissing her roughly! He poured all his love and passion into it. Over the course of the next hour, he showed her that her wish was very much **HIS** command!

* * *

**_TBC..._**  
I really need to thank someone I admire! Thank you Princess Sin for all your help! I hope you like this chapter as well as the title. Hurry and update 'Heat of the Moment' It's freaking fabulous! And to all of my new readers, as well as my faithful followers! Much love! Oh and thanks to gabby night for updating 'Promise of a Prince 2' It was awesome! And Onyxlight, bring on chapter 32 of 'Falling Away' already! Thank you and B reading U all! See you in chapter 44. Oh, and I have a question for you. I do have some deaths in my story, but I can't decide if I should kill Keade off. Tell me what you think! Bye!


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings! Thank you for all your kind reviews. Due to all demand, I yield to all. Keade will live to see another day! Oh, and to all my new readers, thanks for taking the time to read my story! I hope to keep you entertained! Now with no further ado:

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Forty-forth Rose: Welcome Home, Lil Rose_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Japan...**

InuYasha was awakened by a gentle caress on her cheek. "Inu, love. Wake up, darling. We'll be landing soon." She sat up, stretched, and looking around. She was still laying on the bed, but she was fully dressed. Looking to her right, she saw Sesshomaru laying beside her. A small warm smile gracing his face. "Hello, sleepy head. It's about time you got up."

He sat up and pressed a kiss to her soft cheek. _'Where the hell am I?'_ She wondered, rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes. Then realized sadly, as she looked out of the window beside the bed. _'Oh yeah, we're going home.'_ "Nnn," she groaned, as she leaned against him. "When are we gonna land?"

Holding her close, Sess kissed the top of her head. "The captain says that we are 22 minutes from Haneda Airport. So, we should get buckled into our seats." As he went to stand up, InuYasha grabbed his arm. He paused to look at her. Seeing her troubled face, he sat back down and gathered her into his arms. "It will be all right, darling. I promise you!"

With tears swimming in her eyes, Yasha looked into his eyes. "I'm so scared, Sess! What if...What if..." As, her tears fell, he pulled her closer to him. Rocking her gently, Sesshomaru pressed little kisses on the top of her head.

"Hush, my own, we aren't going to think like that! I am not going to let you give up! You must keep your spirits high, and send your strength to Gram and Juro. That is what they need now. And, that is what they must get!" Pulling away from her a little, he wiped the tears from her face. Smiling he cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. "Gram is going to be fine. Remember, she's made from good stock. _**AND**_, she **_IS_** your grandmother after all isn't she?" Pulling her against him once more, he smiled when she buried her face in his neck. Nuzzling against him, taking a deep whiff of the calming scent of his skin. She began to press herself into him a little snugger, molding herself to him. Pressing warm kisses to his neck as her cool little hands caressed his chest and shoulders. Smiling, Sess grabbed one of her hands and brought it up to his lips. "My love, as much as I would love to let you continue to have your way with me, we must stick to the situation at hand." Smiling at her pout, he leaned down and kissed it away. "We will have all the time in the world, my love. All the time in the world!"

A few minutes later, the jet landed at Haneda. The couple prepared to disembark from the plane, the pilot, copilot, and attendant bide them good-bye and godspeed. Thanking them for all their hard work, Yasha and Sess walked out. As he helped InuYasha off the plane, Sess turned as he heard his name being called. "Young master Sesshomaru! Thank goodness you've arrived!" Sess and Inu looked to see Myoga standing next to a big sleek black sedan. His expression was a mixture of worry and relief. The baggage handlers placed the couples suitcases into the trunk, as Myoga ushered the 2 into the car.

"Myoga San, do you have any word on my grandmother and Juro? How are they doing?" Asked a worried and stressed InuYasha.

Myoga sighed and shock his head. "No young miss, I have nothing new to tell you. The only things I know, is that young Juro kun is doing fine. He's been bumped around really good, but he's is recovering nicely. Fuma Sama, she...she...well, the Master said to get you to the hospital A.S.A.P."

InuYasha gasped, as Sesshomaru pulled her against him. Holding her trembling body. "Thank you, Myoga San. Just get us there as soon as you can."

"Hai, young master." With that, Myoga steered the limousine in the direction of Tokyo Memorial.

**Tokyo Memorial...**

It was a little after 1 PM, when they arrived at the hospital. They got out, and Sess instructed Myoga to take their belongings home and wait until he called for him. He thanked Myoga again and hurried inside the hospital with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru asked the nurse at the desk, where they could find where Keade Fuma Sama was. "Are you family?" Asked the woman.

"Yes, she's my wife's grandmother."

The nurse nodded and told them that she was in ICU (Intensive Care Unit) on the 4th floor. They thanked her then rushed towards the elevator. Once inside, Sess pressed the 4 button. When the doors closed, he heard Yasha sob quietly into her hand. Pulling her into his arms once more, whispering in her ear. "Courage, love! We must be strong, no matter what! Remember, my hime, you are not alone. Not anymore!" She sighed and leaned heavily on him. Taking solace in his nearness. _BING_ The doors chimed and opened, as they reached the 4th floor. Stepping from the elevator, they walked up to the desk, where another nurse greeted them. She nodded and she guided them down the hall and into the waiting room. Where InuYasha was immediately engulfed by Aoi and Kagome, as Touga stepped up to greet his son.

"Inu chan, thank goodness you're finally here!" Cried Kagome. "Oh, I don't know what we would do if you came any later!"

"Inu, thank god you've finally come! We were beside ourselves, with worry!" Sobbed Kagome's mother, Aoi.

"Kags, Aoi, how's Gram and Juro? Where are they? Is Juro all right? What did the doctor say about Gram? She's all right, isn't she?" Asked InuYasha. "What's going on? What happened?!?" At that point Touga walked up. Taking Inu by the shoulders, Touga turned her around. "Dad." She sobbed, burying herself in his broad chest. "Dad, what's going on? Where's Gram?!?"

Touga wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Hush my dear, you must calm down. I will tell you all that we know, but you must calm yourself."

After a few minutes, Yasha's sobs subsided and Touga and Sess guided her to a nearby chair. Sess went and got her a cup of water. Handing it to her, she took a couple of sips. Calmer now, Touga turned her to face him. "Yasha dear, Their was a break-in at Keade Sama's home. She and Juro came home and must have surprised them. They beat up Juromaru Kun pretty good, but he's just fine. In fact, it took several orderlies and a couple of doctors to sedate that young man!" Inu gave a small smile at that. She knew how Juro could be. He's an extremely passive person. But, if anyone tries to hurt her or Gram, neither Kami nor the devil himself could stop Juro from tearing someone apart! "They think Keade Sama was hurt coming to the boy's aide. She was still holding a broken broomstick when help arrived. She sustained some damage to her right eye, but that is not the worst." He paused to pull his thoughts together. Not, wanting to cause Yasha anymore pain, but not wanting to down play anything.

"Father," Sesshomaru said, sitting next to InuYasha. "Just tell us. What exactly happened to Gram? How bad is she?"

Sighing Touga Looked to his son, then back to his new daughter. "It was her heart." Looking Yasha in her eyes, he held both her hands. "InuYasha, Keade Sama suffered a sever heart attack. That is why she is in such dire straights."

_"NOOOO!"_ Shaking her head in disbelief, Inu crumbled back into Sess' embrace. _"No. No. Noooo!"_ She cried, as Sess turned her in his arms and rocked her.

"Strength, InuYasha! We must be strong, for Keade and Juro. They will need your strength, not your tears!" He said to her. Looking over her to his father. "Can we see her dad?"

"I'll go and get the nurse to call Keade Sama's doctor." As he stood to leave, Inu grabbed his arm.

"Dad?"

Leaning down, he brushed a stray hair from her face, and smiled. "Yes, daughter?"

"Where is Juro? I want to see him."

Aoi stepped forward. "He's in a room down the hall. They wanted to move him to another floor, but he wouldn't go. He told us that he couldn't leave Aunt Keade, until you got here!" She held out her hand to InuYasha. "Come on, dear. I'll take you to see him, until the Suikostu gets here." They stood and prepared to go, when the Suikostu walked into the room.

Seeing InuYasha and Sesshomaru, he sighed in relief. "Inu, thank god you've arrived!"

Holding his hand, Yasha pleaded into his eyes. "Sui, please tell me. How is Gram? How is she _really_?"

"Yasha, I'm not going to lie to you, Gram has suffered a heart attack. A bad one. She's suffered sever damage to her right eye. She will be blind in that eye, if she survives." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and takes a deep breath. She's stable, but she's still in critical condition. It's still very touch and go."

"Can we see her?" Sess asked, from his spot behind his fear stricken wife.

"You may go in. But, only for a few minutes. She's in a germ free room, so you'll need gloves, scrubs, and shoe protectors. Wait here and I'll have a nurse bring them to you. I'll be right back."

He starts to leave when Inu stops him. "Sui? I want to see Juro first. I need to talk to him. To see if he's really okay." Suikostu nodded and left to retrieve the items he mentioned, telling them he'd meet them in Juro's room. The couple followed Aoi down to Juro's hospital room. Standing outside of the room, InuYasha paused. She turned to Aoi and Sess, and said. "I...I want to go in alone. Do you mind?"

Sess caressed her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure, love?"

Yasha nodded, "Yeah, I...I need to see Juro, alone. I won't be long. Please, try to understand, I..." She never got to finish that sentence. Sesshomaru brought her close, and pressed a heartfelt kiss to her lips.

"We'll wait for you right here." He breathed into her ear and smiled, before letting her go.

Inu slipped silently into the darkened room. Stepping farther into the room, she could just make out a shape laying on the bed. She stepped over to the bed, and looked at him. Tears threatening to spill, as she looked at him. His entire right arm and some of his muscular chest was in a cast. Reaching out, she touched the thick white cloth surrounding his head. "Oh Juro-nii, what happened to you, big bro?" She sat down on the bed next to him, and put her hand on his hand. At the soft touch on his hand, Juro's eyes opened. Juro stared for a moment, then rubbed his eyes. Then, his brain to realized what his eyes were seeing. Suddenly, InuYasha was crushed by one massive arm!

_"Oho hoo!"_ She laughed, trying to catch her breath. "Easy, big guy! I think you maybe have cracked one of my ribs!" As suddenly as he grabbed her he released her, almost causing her to fall. She smiled at the frantic look in his eyes, taking him by the hand. "It's okay, Juro, relax! I was only kidding, big guy!" They smiled as they watched each other, tears falling down their cheeks. Suddenly, a dark look fell across Juromaru's face. His eyes downcast. Inu grabbed his chin, making him look at her. "Hey, Juro, don't! You have nothing to feel bad about! You did good, big brother! You did good!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. With tears in his eyes, Juro smiled. Yasha said it was all right. That he was still her big brother! A heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. He had been feeling so guilty and helpless. In his mind he had failed, yet again, to protect his family. It had been Keade and Izayoi who, after his real family died, gave him a home and love. Something that his remaining blood relatives would not do. They took him in. Him! A boy who lost not only his family, but ability to speak. Was thought to be a freak because of his large size, and strangely exotic looks. They took him in! They loved and cared for the lonely boy, when he needed it! _'I should have known, my sister, would understand. She always does!'_ He looked in her eyes and smiled as he mouthed the words, _"I love you, Imouto!"_

"I love you too, aniki San, and I always will," she sighed smiling at him. Then, shook her finger at him. "And, don't you ever forget it!" He smiled and nodded. Just then the door opened, and Sesshomaru walked in. Coming into the room, Sess went up to the bed a smiled at him.

"Hey, big guy! You gave us quite a scare, for a minute! How are you feeling now?" Juro smiled slightly, and nodded giving him a thumbs up. Sess nodded, then turned to InuYasha. "My love, Dr. Takashi's nurse is outside. It's time to see Gram." Turning to Juro, "Juro, we'll be back to see you soon." With that Sess lead Inu out of the room. When they got outside, the nurse handed them the items that Sui mentioned. Then she pointed to a room where they could change. When they returned, Sui was back and he brought them to the room where Keade was.

They stopped just outside the door. Sui turned to Inu and Sess. "Now you before you go in, I must inform you of what your going to see. Keade is hooked up to a heart monitors, oxygen controllers, and other machines, so please don't be frightened. These things are normal. It for us to keep track of her progress." Taking Inu's hand, he continued. "She's heavily sedated. Her head is wrapped in bandages, and there's a cast her left leg is in a cast. It was broken during a struggle with one of her attackers. There is still some bruising." Inu leaned back against Sess heavily, and Sui grip tightened on her hand. "You must still remember, Yash, she is still alive! She's still fighting, so we have to help her fight!" Inu and Sess nodded in understanding, and lifted their masks over their faces.

Sess holding her shoulder lowered his head to her ear. "Are you ready, dearest." Yasha nodded, and Sui opened the door. Sess and InuYasha walked in. Upon seeing her grandmother laying on her back. Inu almost fainted. Keade Fuma lay the bed, motionless. There were tubes and wires hooked up to her, going to various machines. An oxygen mask over her face, which was bruised and a little swollen, to help her breathing. Her eye was covered by thick white bandages! Her left leg was raised slightly off the bed. Yasha, who was so transfixed on the pitiful sight of her once formidable grandmother, jumped when Sesshomaru gripped her shoulders tighter and gasped. "_My god!_ Bastards are going to pay for this!"

Yasha walked up to the bed, she reached out her gloved hand and took Keade's. Leaning down, she lowered her mask and whispered into her ear. "Hey, Gram, I'm home!"

Just when she said that, Keade's hand tightened on Yasha's. Her discolored eye opened, and a corner of her mouth lifted slightly. She whispered in a low raspy voice. "Welcome home, little Sha chan."

* * *

**_TBC..._**

Well, that's it for the 44th Rose! I hope you guys like it! I dedicate this chapter to my twin sister, Mikkie! Happy Birthday lil' sis! I hope you like this! I promise to post Rose 45 soon! To all my loyal reader, thanks for hanging in with me. I really appreciate your great reviews and awesome advice! Especially PrincessSin! Thank you for letting me pick your brain and for all your help! To all my new readers, welcome and I hope to keep you entertained! Love ya'll and as always- B reading U!


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!  
N/A: The Oregon is an actual American style bar and grill located in Tokyo.

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Forty-fifth Rose: Darkness Aproaches the Dawn_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Tokyo Memorial...**

She lowered her mask, and whispered into her ear. "Hey, Gram, I'm home!"

Just when she said that, Keade's hand tightened on Yasha's. Her discolored eye opened, and a corner of her mouth lifted slightly. She whispered in a low raspy voice. "Welcome home, little Sha chan."

Upon hearing Keade's low raspy reply, the nurse ran from the room in search of Dr. Sui. At that time Sesshomaru walked and stood behind his wife. "Gram," she smiled, her eyes misty with relief. "How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare!" InuYasha whispered.

Keade gave a very weak chuckle, licking her dry lips. "Like I'd been hit with a bat!" She chuckled. A lone tear fell from her slightly discolored eye. "I'm sor...ry, Sha chan."

Inu smiled, leaning closer to her gram. "Sorry for what, Oba San?"

Keade coughed, then gasped. Keade closed her eyes, inhaling deeply from the oxygen mask over her face. "I'm sor...ry for rui...ning your hon...eymo...on." She coughed again, "I know ho...how mu..ch go...ing there meant cough to...to yo...u." Keade began to cough again.

InuYasha patted and rubbed her Keade's hand, shaking her head and smiling. "No Oba San, don't be silly! How could I be anywhere but here with you?"

"Thi...this was your t...time cough to be with yo cough your hus... cough husband!"

Sesshomaru leaned over Inu's shoulder. Smiling at his beloved's grandmother. "There is no need for concern, Gram San. To be honest I could use the rest. InuYasha has an insatiable sex drive, it's impossible to keep up wi...**_oufff!_**" He grunted, as InuYasha punched him in the gut!

"Damn it, Sess! This _**IS**_ my grandmother your talking too!" She hissed at him.

"But, dearest, I was only trying to ease Gram's mind." He smiled, resting his hand on her shoulder. Looking at a weakly smiling Keade, "You don't mind do you, Gram?"

"Not cough in the le...least!"

Just then, Suikostu ran in with the nurse. "Inu, Sess, you'll have to leave now. I have to examine Keade." Inu was about to refuse, but Sesshomaru intervened.

"Come dearest, we must let Dr. Suikostu and his people do their job. I'm sure that they will let us back in soon."

"But Sess," she groaned not wanting to leave Keade.

"InuYasha, lis...ten to y...your hus...husband." Keade said, just as the nurses were checking her vitals and the monitors.

"Fuma Sama, please you must be quiet and try to relax." One of the nurses said, then looked at Suikostu. "Doctor, we need you."

Suikostu turned to her and waved, "I'll be right there." Turning back to Inu and Sess, he smiled ushering them towards the door. "Yash, go and wait outside with Sesshomaru. I'll be out in a few minutes." Closing the door, he reassured them that all will be well. Outside the room, InuYasha buried herself in Sess' strong arms sobbing in relief. Sess held her closely, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. Whispering encouragement into her hair, as he kissed the top of her head.

"She's going to make it, isn't she, Sess? Just like you said!" She sighed happily.

"Of course, she is lover. It's like you said you and Gram are made of strong stuff!" Lifting her chin with one finger, he raised her head to look into her eyes. "And, I thank god for that!" He kissed bent his head and captured her lips, in a passionately heartfelt kiss.

They were suddenly interrupted, when Touga, Aoi, and Kagome, came up to them in a panic. They were also joined by Naraku, Tokio, and Tsukiyomi, who had recently arrived to the hospital. "Son, what has happened?!? We saw the doctor and nurses rushing towards Keade Samas room! What has happened to her?"

"InuYasha, what has... Is Aunt...Aunt Keade's all right, isn't she? Sesshomaru, What's going on?!?" Aoi inquired tearfully, clinging to Touga's arm. The others stood by and waited for word from the still embracing couple.

Sess and Inu looked over their worried family. InuYasha turned in his arms, to face them. Sess pulled her back against his chest, pressing his lips to the back of her head. InuYasha gave them a huge grin, then said, "Gram's awake! She's awake! She's going to fine!" She told them with tears of joy and relief rolling down her cheeks. The family gave collective sighs of relief, as they swarmed around the young couple. As tears and words of congratulations and relief were offered. No one had any idea of the goings on in a cozy lounge, not to far from where they are.

**The Oregon Bar and Grill...**

In another part of Tokyo, he sat in a private booth in the back of the busy bar. He was busy nursing his 3rd gin and tonic, as his mind went over the situation at hand. _'Damn it to hell'_, he stewed inwardly, sneering into his empty glass. _'It could have all been so easy! All those incompetent asses had to do, was find any info on where that bastard took her! And, to get back the items I asked for! Whatever else they stole, was theirs! Damn them! No one was supposed to be hurt!'_ He raised his hand calling the waitress over, ordering another drink. _'Well, at least one good thing will come out of this mess! She will now have to come home! I will be able to keep track of her better!'_ "Just a little longer, Yasha love. I'll have everything in order soon. Once I do, then we can get you away from that bastard. We will have the life **WE** deserve! Just a little longer!" He smiled sadistically, as he waited for her to return. His interest was caught by what was conspiring in the booth facing him. Leaning closer to the opposite booth, he listened to the conversation.

In the next booth, two beautiful woman sat having lunch. Both were gorgeous women wearing designer original suits. One a petite brown haired woman dressed in a blue Ralph Lauren wrap skirt with matching jacket. She was seated next to an angry tall voluptuous dark haired beauty, wearing a red Armani pants suit. _'Hmm! Stunning!'_ It was the tall one that got his attention. She was exceptional! _'Not as beautiful as my Yasha, but wow!'_ Her hair was pulled into a bun high on her head. Her skin, creamy and smooth as silk. She was truly striking. But, there was a coldness about her. It was in her eyes. She had the hard eyes, heartless eyes. Despite the beauty of her face, he could tell she was evil. _**'Interesting.'**_ He thought as he listened.

"Sweetie, believe me I'm on your side", said the brown haired woman. "But, you must understand, I have to think of my clients! They are the agency's first priority!" She pleaded with the woman at her side. "**THEY** are the ones I have to please. I can't afford to lose their business! My company's reputation is at stake! You are a professional, you of all people should know that, Kagura." Said Mina Motoa, owner of the world famous Looking Glass modeling agency.

Kagura Mori staring at her through narrowed eyes. "Of course, I know that, Mina! And, yes I am a professional! But, I also know when I'm being railroaded!" She hissed, angrily at the younger woman. "I **STILL** have the look people want! It was _**MY**_ face and _**MY**_ body that everyone wanted to sell their shit!!!" She huffed in anger, while slamming her fist down on the table. Causing Mina to jump and several others to look their way. She took a deep breath, before she continued. "I'm the best model at you agency, Mina. I need you to get me better jobs! I need money! Especially, after the investments I made, went bad. I lost a good portion of those pennies, that bastard, Sesshomaru, allowed me! I had to sign over my child in order to get him to loosen his wallet! I was forced to give up my home, for the ratty little place I'm living in! I need to support myself, Mina!" Kagura exclaimed. Her voice trembling with fury and sadness, as she pleaded her case to her old friend. "I was ousted from my home. My husband and child, were stolen by some little cakemaking whore!!!"

Upon hearing his nemesis' name mentioned, the man's ears perked up. _'Very interesting! So she is Takeuchi's former wife, huh? **HA!** Sounds like she could be VERY useful. **VERY** useful indeed! She could be the very thing I need to execute my little plan!'_ He mused with an evil smirk. He scooted closer to the two unwitting women. Hearing his love being called a 'cakemaking whore' made him clench his hands into tight fists. _'How dare this slut call **MY** angel a whore!'_ He took a deep breath to calm himself. _'I guess I should start off by teaching this bitch some manners!'_ He continued to listen to the two women.

"I can't imagine how difficult it has been for you, Kagura." Mina said, trying to console her friend by patting her hand. "I know the divorce was hard! But, I have a business to run. Yes, you were the face **_AND_** the body that everyone wanted! But, that's just it, Kagura. You **_WERE_**." Leaning away from Kagura, she looked into her friends face. "We've known each other for too long, to beat around the bush." She sighed. "I'm sorry Kagura, but after the last job I sent you on...sigh...Kagura, no one wants to work with you!"

Kagura blinked at her, in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just as I said. Kagura, you're not the same woman you were before. You're abusive, combative, and overly demanding," she sighed again, heavily. Mina reached over to the space next to them. Opening her briefcase, she pulled out an envelope. Placing it on the table, she slowly slid it to Kagura, who picked it up. "I...I'm sorry, Kagura, but I'm going to have to let you go. I'm so sorry!"

Staring at the envelope, Kagura picked it up. She pulled out the check inside and looked at it. Then looked in Mina's direction and she screamed, **"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS...THIS INSULT?!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, MINA!!!! I AM KAGURA TAKEUCHI, DAMN IT!!!!"**

Mina jumped and looked around, red faced. The entire restaurant was staring at them now. Staring at Kagura, she needed to defuse the situation, quickly! "Please, Kagura, lower your voice. You must calm down! I'm sure you'll be able to find something."

"And, what am I supposed to live off of, until then? Surely not these pitiful crumbs you are trying to give me!" She huffed, throwing the check for $5,000 in Mina's face. "And, you call yourself my friend!?"

Mina started at her friend, with shock and anger. "Of course, I'm your friend, Kagura! To be totally honest, I am probably the only friend you have! Who else would have hired you? Who else would have put up with your foul temperament, and harsh manners! I sent you out on stellar jobs, trying to get you back to the star you were! And, how do you repay _**ME**_? You insulted the clients! You destroyed the photographer's studio, resulting in thousands of dollars in damages! You even hit Kenpachiro Sama and smashed his favorite camera! Do you realize, the amount of begging we had to do, I had to do? Just so he wouldn't sue us or you?!?" She sat back closing her eyes, and inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. Once under control again, see opened her eyes, picked up the check and handed it back to Kagura. As she readied herself to leave, she paused to look at her dejected, defeated, and forlorn former friend. Her voice and face softened. "Kagura I suggest you get your life together. You are no longer the young girl, you used to be. And, you are no longer Kagura Takeuchi. Sesshomaru has moved on, and so should you. You must stop your this destructive behavior, it will only lead you to trouble."

At that time, the waitress brought them their check for their lunch. Mina picking it up, and laid a couple of 20s on the table. She then picked up her briefcase and her coat, she stood to leave but paused to smile at her friend. "Despite what you may think or feel, Kagura. I am still your friend! Take care!"

Kagura watched as her friend left. Hurt, stunned, but above all she was angry! _'Move on? HA! That's a good one! How the hell do I do that! Everything I was, everything I had, was just...just ripped away from me! How am I supposed to move on from that?'_ She mused quietly, as she gathered her things. She stood up from the booth and walked to the bar. She needed another drink, and to come up with a new game plan. _'I will never forgive them! Never! If only there was a way to get back at them for what they did to me. I would make them pay of this. Sesshomaru, his rotten father, my ungrateful bratty of a daughter. And, especially that little bitch he passed me over for! That little wretch, should know how it feels to lose everything she has! Her man, home, security, not to mention her child! They all need to pay, my mistreatment.'_ She was about to pay for her drink and leave, but she was stopped by a very deep, very male voice behind her.

"Now what a sad sight to behold. No woman as beautiful as you, should be drinking alone." The voice cooed.

Kagura turned and looked at one of the most handsome men she'd every seen. He was tall, dark and extremely good looking. He was dressed from head to toe in Hugo Boss. His aura expelled confidence and authority! _'Who in the hell is **THIS**?'_ She wondered, as her heart began to beat a little faster. Playing it cool, she smiled and said, "I'm not drinking, I'm leaving. So if you'll excuse me." She started to leave, when he reached out and touched her arm.

"Now, surely the fabulous Kagura Mori could spare sometime with an adoring fan?"

Kagura stared at him. One delicate brow raised in scrutiny. "Do I know you?"

He gave her a winning smile and said, "No, but I think I am someone you would like to know!"

Giving him a bored expression, she giving him a fake smiled. "I don't think so, now if you'll excuse me, I really have to go."

"That's to bad," he smiled as she walked past him to leave. "Because I just happen to have reservations for the Lotus room tonight, but my date just canceled. So now I will have to cancel my table for tonight."

That stopped Kagura cold. The Lotus Room was one of the most elite restaurants in Japan! It was a favorite spot for celebrities and political figures. She missed being in places like that. "Did you say the Lotus Room? I haven't been there in ages." Then she smiled giving him an appraising look. "What did you say your name was?"

_**'Got you, bitch!'**_ He smiled, as he offered her his hand. "I'm Heero. Heero Takamoto, at your service."

**Back at the hospital...**

Everyone sat in the waiting room, listening to Dr. Sui going over Keade's condition. "Well, she is still very weak, and I would like to keep her here for a little while longer," he smiled at InuYasha. "But, I am positive that she will recover nicely!"

InuYasha stood up and hugged Sui tightly, thanking him! He laughed as he hugged her back. "I'm afraid I can't take the credit for her recovery. I'm convinced you had a lot to do with it!" He smiled as he saw Sess come up and retrieve Inu from his embrace. "I believe that if you and Sesshomaru hadn't come home when you did, we might have lost her! Not saying that she's out of the woods, yet. But, it does look really good!"

"When will we be able to take her home?" Yasha asked.

"Well, like I said, I want to keep her here for a while longer. But, I would say, if she keeps improving. Maybe in about 3 to 4 weeks. Which brings me to another topic," Everyone moved in closer, wondering what could be bothering the doctor.

"What is it that concerns you, Dr. Takashi?" Asked an expressionless Sesshomaru, his arm possessively wrapped around his wife. Holding her against his chest. "Please tell us."

Sighing, he gave InuYasha and Sesshomaru a pointed look. "It's about Gram Sama's living arrangements. I know she still has her home, but as things are," he sighed again. "Must suggest making arrangements for full time care."

"What do you mean?" Asked InuYasha.

"You don't mean to suggest, we put my sister into a home?" Asked Hiko. "I know my sister, she won't go for it. And, neither will I. There is room at the shrine. She will stay with us!"

Sui shook his head. "I'm sorry Hiko Sama. But we must think about all the stairs at the shrine. With her heart as weak as it is, plus the injuries to her eye and leg. It could prove...well, difficult."

Hiko sighed and nodded. He hadn't thought of that. Sess and Touga exchanged looks, then they looked at Suikostu. "There is no discussion. Gram will be coming home with InuYasha and myself."

InuYasha turned to look at him. She wanted nothing more than to have Gram live with them. She wanted to talk to him and dad about it first. "Sess, you really mean it? I wouldn't want to just come out and put that kind of burden on you or the rest of the household."

Touga smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "It would be no burden at all. I would love to have her around. And, I'm sure Rin would be on cloud 9. She adores Keade San."

"But..." She started to interject, only to have Sess stop her.

Sess turned her in his arms, smiling at her. "There is nothing to discuss, love." He nuzzled against her neck. "We're a family now, Yasha. Remember? And, this family sticks together. No matter what!"

InuYasha closed her eyes and smiled as she clung onto her husband. Her voice creaked with raw emotion. "Thank you, my dearest love! Thank you so much!"

Looking at Suikostu, Sess smiled, "Gram will be coming home with us. All we will need is a list of what we have to do to make her comfortable."

Suikostu smiled and nodded. "I'll have a make up what you will need and make sure to send it to your home."

**TBC...**

I did it! I did it! I finished and posted Rose 45 in one day! YAY me! This is was my Birthday present to my sister and myself! So everyone gather round and sing while Mikkie and I blow out the 36 candles on our cake! Happy birthday to us little sis!!!! Thank you for reading and as always B reading U!


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim to Inuyasha. This is merely for my own enjoyment, and to share some ramblings with others like me!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Forty-sixth Rose: Welcome to your New Home, Rose_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Tokyo Memorial...**

Sesshomaru stood outside Kaede's room, when Suikostu tapped his arm. Looking down at her, he waited for her to speak.

"Pardon me, Sesshomaru Sama. But, you should try to get her to go home with you. We are monitoring Gram closely. We'll call you if there are any changes in her condition." Nodding, Sui smiled. "You look like you could use some rest also. Good night." Sess nodded then turned his attention to the Gram's room. Sui pat Sess' shoulder and walked down the hall. Going into Juro's room, before starting his rounds. Sess sighed then opened the door, and walked inside. Closing the door softly behind him, he paused for a moment. Taking in the scene before him.

InuYasha had pulled a chair up to her grandmother's bedside. Her ebony head resting on the bed, pillowed on a bent arm. One small soft hand holding onto her beloved Gram's. Sess smiled softly when he heard the soft snores his hime released. _'Oh my Yasha. My sweet, beautiful, fiery, Yasha. How could this have happened?'_ He thought to himself, as he gazed at his beloved. _'Whoever did this, I will make them pay! I will see to it personally, **THEY WILL PAY!!!**'_ He shook himself from his musings as his beloved sighed in her sleep. _"Hmmm, Ses-sho-ma-ruu."_ He leaned down next to her, and lessened. _"My prince, where are you? Gram is...Oh Sess? I need you, Sess, please? Come back...please come back! Help me!"_ She mumbled sadly in her sleep, as a single tear escaped down her round cheek.

Her pleas were breaking his heart. With a gentleness he didn't know he had, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "InuYasha. My darling, wake up. I'm right here, love. Wake up, love, wake up." He watched, as the huge purple gems he loved so much slowly opened.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, before focusing on the bright golden orbs before her. She smiled warmly at him. "Hello dearest," she whispered, then sat up to stretch. She turned to glance at Kaede, when she looked out the window. Seeing that the sun had already gone down, she looked back to her kneeling husband. "Wha? What time is it, Sess? How long was I asleep?"

Sess shrugged and glanced at his watch, "long enough, love. It's 7:30. Visiting hours are over. It's time we made our way home. We'll come back first thing in the morning, to see how she and Juro are doing." He stood and held out his hand to help her to her feet. Yasha shook her head and turned from him.

"No, Sess. You go ahead, I'm staying. I just can't leave her here alone like this. What if she wakes up, and I'm not here? She might become frightened." With that, she settled herself back into the chair. Sess watched her for a moment longer, then knelt back beside her waiting for her to look at him. It didn't take long before InuYasha turned to him. "Sess, I said I'm staying here tonight. I can't leave..."

"No, Yasha. What you need to do is to come home with me. Your tired and you need to get some rest too. Dr. Takashi informed me that he and his people will be watching Gram, and they will call us if anything happens."

"But, Sess..." She started to complain. But, he held up his hand to silence her.

"No, _'buts'_, love." He took her hand and kissed her palm, before looking deep into her eyes. "She's in good hands, my love. We'll be back, first thing in the morning." When she was about to put up more resistance, he sighed and used his ace card. "Plus, aren't you forgetting there's someone else who needs you, as well?"

InuYasha frowned for a moment. She racked her brain, wondering to whom he was referring. Then, her eyes widen, as it finally dawned on her. She gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. **RIN!!!** "Rin! Oh God, Sess, how could I have forgotten! Does she know that we're home?"

"Oh she knows." He said with a slight smile. "I called her after you came back in here with Gram. And, believe me, she is not a very happy young lady. She understands that Gram is ill, and that we had to come to the hospital first. What she doesn't understand is, why her mama hasn't called her herself. She's really eager to see you!"

InuYasha sighed, feeling very guilty. _'My poor baby! How could I have forgotten you, little one?'_ Turning to him, she nodded. "Your right, dearest, we'd better get going. I do miss our baby." She turned to Kaede and smiled. Leaning over, she kissed her hand then whispered in her. "We're going now, Gram. But, we'll be back in the morning." Kissing Kaede's cheek, she stood up and moved out of the way.

When she did, Sess bent down took Kaede's hand in his. "Sleep well, dear Gram, we will be back in the morning. And, I expect to see a vast improvement." As if trying to reassure him, Kaede gave his hand a slight squeeze. Sess smiled as he leaned over and kissed her weathered cheek. "Good night, Gram." Sess opened the door, as Inu turned off the light. Putting his arm around her waist, and they walked out down the hall to the elevator. When they reached the ground floor, they walked out of the main doors to see Myoga standing with the car.

Yasha smiled as he opened the door for them. "Myoga San, what are you doing here? We could have gotten a cab home."

Myoga grinned and shook his balding head, "Nothing doing, little miss! I came back long ago, bring you two home. That's what I do!" His little beady eyes shining happily. "Besides, I miss the peace and quiet of driving the young master! Young lady Rin and Touga Domo can get a mite... Oh, how shall I put this?"

"Disorderly? Childish? Nerve-wrecking? I'm sure any one of those would suffice." Sess grumbled good-naturedly, causing Inu to elbow him in the stomach. Myoga grinned and said that all of the above, were an accurate assessment. He closed their door, then got into the driver seat and drove off. Forty-five minutes later, the car pulled up to the large iron and stone gate that surrounding the mansion. Getting out of the car, they walk up to the front door. Sesshomaru opened the door and they walked in. Once inside, InuYasha was immediately tackled by a dark haired blur!

**_"DADDY!!!!! MAMA!!!!!!!!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'WE HOMEEEEEE!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!!"_**

_**"Ouph!!!"**_ InuYasha found herself on the flat on the floor, staring up at the hyper 6 year old in her lap. Looking up, InuYasha smiled. Grabbing the girl, she gave her a huge hug. "Hello, baby! We missed you too!!"

Sess, who was watching the scene from the door, bent down and picked Rin up into his arms. Allowing Inu time to get off the floor. "Hello, my little one. I trust you were a good girl, while Yasha and I were away?" He carried his daughter and guided InuYasha into the den. They sat down on the couch, next to the fireplace.

Her little head bobbed up and down, as she took on a most serious expression. "Yes, daddy! I was on my vewy best behavor! I watched over Grandpa, just like you told me to. And, I kept Jaken San and Myoga San in line till you and mama got home!" Rin crawled into Yasha's lap, and turned her large dark amber eyes on her new mother. Yasha hugged the girl, as she waited her to speak. "Mama, I'm sorry about Gram. Is she gonna be all right? Is her huart beddor? Grandpa says she will be living here, dat twue?" She asked with hope shining in her eyes. "If she is, will she be staying in my room with me? I like the stowies, she tells!"

Tears welled in Yasha's eyes, as she tried to find her voice. "Well, Rin...That is..."

Seeing Yasha's distress, Sess stepped in. Pulling Rin into his arms, he kissed her forehead. "Well, Rin. Gram is very sick, but she **WILL** get better. It's going to take some time, but she will be up and around as soon as possible. As for her living here, well..." He looked as Yasha, and smiled. "You're mother and I are going to bring Gram here to live with us, when she gets out of the hospital. And, no she's not going to be staying in your room. She will have her own room."

"Okay daddy!" The girl smiled at her parents, then started to tell them about all the things that had happened since they were gone. She was so excited about her parents being home finally, that she'd talked herself to sleep. For a few minutes they sat snuggled on the couch, in front of the fireplace. Yasha nestled into Sess' side with her head on his chest, with a knocked out Rin cradled in her lap. Just then the door to the den opened, their heads turned to see Touga walking in. Sess nodded a greeting to his father, as Inu smiled.

Touga sat in the chair next to them, and let his eyes gaze at his family. "From the minute she found out you were back home, she'd been going non stop!" His golden eyes lit on his precious grandchild, "She was so excited about her mama and daddy coming home. She barely ate her dinner. I had to threaten to send her to her room, if she didn't calm down and behave! She missed you both, so much!" He sat back and sighed, his expression turning melancholy. "She's also been worried about Kaede Sama. She tried to get Myoga to take her to see Kaede Sama. I had quite a time convincing her that she should wait until Kaede was doing better first. I swear, Sess, that little girl of yours is nothing but smaller, more adorable version of you!" Sess scowled, as Yasha tried to surpress a giggle as she stroked her little girls dark head.

"I hadn't realized how much I missed her." Yasha smiled softly, as she gazed at Rin's sweet peaceful face. She bent down and kissed her softly on the nose. She chuckled as the girl murmured softly, then nestled herself deeper into Inu's embrace. "I'm gonna put her to bed." Leaning up she pressed a light kiss to Sess' lips. "See you upstairs, my love." Sess smiled and nodded. He bent his head and kiss Rin's forehead. InuYasha gathered Rin closer to herself, as he stood up. Walking over to her new father in law, Yasha leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, dad. And, thank you for everything you've done."

Touga smiled and shook his head. "I have done nothing, child. Nothing but what _I_, as head of this family is supposed to do." He reached up and patted her cheek, "I watch over this family! And, you and Kaede are now most certainly my family! Sleep well, my daughter." Misty eyed, Yasha smiled and leaned over to kiss him again, before leaving the room. Touga and Sess sat in silence for a few minutes after she left. Just staring into the fire, enjoying the peace of the night. "It was **not** your fault, son."

Sess looked over at his father, and sighed. "I was careless, father. I just didn't think...I should have known something like this would happen!" Sess raked his hand through his hair, in anger. He stood and walked to the bar. Pouring himself a drink, her downed it in one swallow, then poured another. "I hadn't had a chance to talk much with Naraku. But, he did say something about finding the men that did this."

Touga stood and joined his son at the bar. He poured a drink for himself, "yes, Naraku said that they were found by some high school kids, that where ditching classes." Touga downed his drink, and poured another before walking back to his seat. "The where beaten and shot in the head, executioner style. Naraku's superior says it was gang related, since they were known in vice squad for gang activities." He said before taking a sip of his drink and turning his gaze back to the flames.

"But, father..." Sess started, but was stopped by his father's stern gaze.

"No _'buts'_, Sesshomaru. You had no idea that anything like this would or could happen. Break-ins happen all over the world, and you cannot blame yourself for the actions of a few desperate lost souls!" Touga's expression softened slightly, he sighed, "son, it wasn't your fault. You had no idea this would happen. Regardless, Kaede-Sama knew the risk when she agreed, to help you and Naraku. It was just bad luck, son. That's all, just rotten, bad luck."

Sess nodded and finished his drink. He walked up to where his father sat, he placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "You might be right, father, but I still feel the blame."

Touga reached up and patted the hand on his shoulder. "Go to upstairs, my boy. Get some rest, there will be much to do in the morning." He smiled as he looked up at his only child, and winked. "Besides, you haven't forgotten that it's your bride first night in her new home, have you? Go on off with you now. Go and make me a new grandchild! I will be expecting news of a new arrival by the end of the year!" He stated boldly, with all the regal air he could muster. Sesshomaru smiled and leaned down kissing the top of his father's head, something he hadn't done since he was a small child.

"We'll do our best, dad. Goodnight." Sess turned and left his father alone in the den, to join his bride.

Touga smiled. "Goodnight, my son."

Sess' bedroom...

Sess stood in the middle of his bedroom, in a pair of silken navy pj bottoms...no that was wrong. It wasn't just his room any longer. This was his and Yasha's bedroom..._**THEIR**_ bedroom! When he first arrived, he heard the shower running and smiled as he readied himself for bed. Now, he stood in his room, seeing the little changes that had taken place. Jaken, being his ever busy self, had unpacked them and arranged their stuff neatly. Both the closet, was now evenly divided into equal parts of his and hers. Drawers in his dresser, were reorganized to make room for InuYasha's things. Sess smiled as he ran a finger over her comb and brush, that were laying top. He picked up a bottle of perfume and opened it. His eyes closed as the soft scent of Roses flooded his scent. _'Yasha. My sweet rose. How you've have changed my world! You've ruined me now! There is no life without you, now!'_ He was still lost in his thoughts when the bathroom door opened, and the love of his life walked in. She stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist pressing herself against his bare back. "I don't think that scent would do you justice, my dearest."

A small smile lit his face, as he placed the bottle down. Turning, he took the into his arms. Holding her tightly against his broad chest, he reclined his head and buried his nose into her neck. _'Hmmm...I love this smell! I want to drown in it!'_ "I was just thinking, of how much I love the smell of you." He took a deeper whiff, giving over to the sheer pleasure of her warmth, her scent, her softness. Raising his head, he framed her face in his large hands, "I love you, my hime." He whispered, before kissing her deeply. Yasha moaned and rubbed herself against his tall frame. Reaching up, she buried her hands in his long thick silver tresses. Without breaking their kiss, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to their bed. He laid her on the ice blue silk sheets, he leaned away from her to gaze at her beauty. Her long raven hair was spread out over the pillow. Her large violet eyes, where glazed with passion. He smirked, as he traced the lines of her face with one finger. "How is it that you are able to make a simple red t shirt look so sexy?" He asked as he leaned forward, covering her small frame with his larger one. Sess buried his head in the crook on her neck, he started to lick and nip at her tender skin.

InuYasha smiled, turning her head slightly. Granting him better access, as her hands started roaming over the muscles of his shoulders and back. She began to rub one shapely leg along his more powerful one. "You know, flattery will get you _**EVERYWHERE**_, my lord!!!" She giggled, when he growled and sucked on the skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Oh, is the beast trying to make a meal of me?" She joked then gasped, as his teeth grazed the same spot. "My, just where is the hero prince, to rescue me from this cruel fate?" Sess raised his head, giving her a grim look. Inu's smile faded, as she watched the look he gave her.

"Do you really need to be rescued from me, my hime?" He asked with an almost sad look, "Is the thought of being married to me, giving you cause to fear? Are you regretting any of it, my hime?" He stared deeply into her gem like eyes, trying to gage her feelings as he waited for her response.

A frown lit Yasha's face, as she wondered about the sudden change in his mood. _'Where in the world did that come from?'_ She wondered. She raised her face up, and kissed him full on the mouth. Tracing the shape of his thin lips with her tongue, seeking entrance. When he refused, she sighed against his lips. "Sess," she whispered, "my dearest, nothing in this world could ever make me fear you!" Leaning back against the pillows, she brought one hand from his back, and smacked him upside the head.

"**_OWWWWW!!!_** What the hell?" He yelled, holding the side of his head. He looked down at her and paused when he saw slightly pissed look in her eyes.

"What do I have to do, beat you in your thick ass skull until you believe me? **I WILL NEVER REGRET MARRYING YOU, YOU SIMPLE BASTARD!!** I've loved and waited for you, all of my life! Don't you think for one minute, that I would ever stop!" Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned up until her lips barely reached his. "Now, Takeuchi Sama, since this _**IS**_ my first night in my new home. Do you think I can get a proper welcome from my husband?" Sess smiled as he pushed her back down on the pillows. He reached down and grabbed the hem of her t shirt. Pulling it up and off her in one deft move, he threw it to the floor. Smirking he ran hungry eyes over her glorious form. Her heaving rosy tipped breasts, seemed to glow in the low light of the room. Reaching out he cupped them with both hands. Rubbing and stroking the soft smooth skin of her lightly sweat covered body, he leaned over and took one wondrous mound into his mouth. Letting his thick hot tongue swirl over her hardening nipple, before suckling on it. Inu arched her back, giving into the feeling as the mouth she loved ravished her. She bit her fist, stifling a passionate moan.

He raised his head from her moistened nipple, to smirk at her. "You know, we really must work on your fascination for violence!" He teased as his head lowered to capture her other breast. His hand slowly journeyed down her ribcage, it paused when it reached her flat stomach. Then it glided lower reaching the top of her white cotton panties. He ran one finger over the front of the soft material. Toying with the tiny blue bow, before slipping beneath the band. Yasha moaned and arched, as strong fingers raked lightly through the nest of dark curls atop her hidden treasure. Nuzzling the valley between her breasts, he whispered into her soft skin, as he dipped one finger lower. Finding and teasing the small pink nerve button. "Do you like that, huh?" His long hot tongue retraced the same trail his hand went, loving the moans and wild gasps his skilled finger was wringing from her. "What was that, my love, I didn't quite catch what you said?" He smirked, replacing his finger with his thumb. Rubbing and teasing the highly sensitive little knob, as his finger sought and found the dampening entrance. He pushed the digit inside, massaging the tight wet walls of her inner passage. This sent a wild jolt of sheer pleasure through InuYasha's entire body, she reached behind her head and grabbed a pillow. Bringing it to her mouth, she bit into it, trying to stifle a scream of pleasure. Sess looked up at her. Seeing the pillow, he reached up with his free hand, and wrestled it from her mouth. "Oh no, my own, I will not allow you to hide from me!"

Gasping for breath, Inu tried to focus her eyes on him. "But, Sess..." She panted passionately. "R- Rin and your..._**AHHHH...OHHHHH**_...Y-your d-dad are ju- just down the h- hall... They'll hear..._**UHHHH-NOOO!**_"

Leaning up over her, Sesshomaru gave her an evil grin, causing Inu to gulp nervously. "Not to worry, love. Rin is a very sound sleeper. That child could sleep through a hurricane! And, as for father?" His lowered his head a fraction, giving her a sadistic glare. "Let him hear! You don't know how many times, I was awakened from sleep to the sounds of him and my mother! Payback is a bitch! And, I intend fully enjoy getting my revenge!" He grabbed the waist of her panties, and pulled them from her. Tossing them over his shoulder, he smiled at his now trembling, wide eyed wife. "Prepare yourself, woman!" He ordered, removing his pajama bottoms, revealing his massive arousal to her hot gaze. He reached down, grabbing taking each of her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Inu licked her lips in wild anticipation, as he gripped his huge lust hardened length and guided himself to her hot wetness. Once the meaty head was nestled at her drenched opening, he plowed deep into her in one powerful thrust!

**_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** InuYasha screamed! Her back arched high off the bed, as her hands grabbed the wrinkled sweaty silk between her.

Sess gathered her into his arms. He leaned back into a kneeling position on the bed, with Yasha holding onto him. He moved them up higher on the bed, until he had her trapped between the headboard and himself. "Hang on to me, my love!" He commanded. He pulled himself out of her, until only the large head of his massive penis was just inside of her. Then he rammed back inside of her, from below.

The force of his thrust pushing her back against the headboard, temporaily knocking the wind out of her. _**"UNGH!!!"**_ She grunted, momentarily dazed from the powerful stroke. Yasha moaned and howled in pleasure. Her nails raked his sweat covered back, her long legs gripping his trim waist tighter, as he pistoned her powerfully. _**"Oh God! UGH...AH-HA AAAHHH...NO-O...UGH, S-Se-ss... UGH... You're br- breaking me! UGHHH...AUGHHHH...MY GO- GOD! YOU'RE BREAKING ME...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**_ Sess groaned with his face buried in the valley of her breasts, as he continued to pound up into her unmercifully. Suddenly he stopped, pulling himself out of her tightly clenching warmth he pull Inu away from the headboard.

"Inu," he whispered roughly into her ear. "Turn over and get on your knees!" Panting heavily, Inu slowly turned over on her stomach. She rested there for a moment, trying to gather her witts and strength. She must have taken a moment longer than she was supposed to. Next thing she knew, _**SMACK**_, she felt the sting of his hand slapping against one plump round ass cheek. She yelped in shock. She turned to yell at him, but the look he gave her stopped her. "InuYasha Takeuchi, I said get on your knees. **_Now!_**" She slowly turned and raised up on her hands and knees. She waited with a mixture of fear and odd sense of pleasure, for his next command. Sesshomaru knelt behind her. Running his large hands over the curvy lines of her prefect form. He leaned over her back and buried his face in her neck. "Woman," he growled, sending shivers down her spine. "Grab the headboard, and hold on!" She reached up and gripped the wide wooden top rail of the head board and waited. "Spread your legs wider, Yasha." She slowly complied with his command. Sess gripped her hips tightly, and lined himself up to her wetly clasping enterance. With a might shove, he buried himself deep within his wife's hot hole!

_**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, YESSS... FUCK ME, SES-SHO-MA-RUUUUUU!! HARDER!! DEEPER!! OH GOD, SESS!! FUCK ME, HARD!! YES!!!!!"**_ She screamed out, holding on to the head board for dear life, as her husband pounded every inch of that 10 inch monster deeper, harder, and faster in and out of her clasping molten core. Then with one bed shaking thrust, Sess embedded himself deeper than ever before. Causing Inu to sob loudly in pain, from the sheer savageness of the stroke. He stilled his assault, waiting for her to get a hold of herself. As her moans and sobs of pain began to subside, he could felt the urgent throbs of her passage. Clasping and gripping him tightly, egging him with her body to continue. Pulling out slowly, he reangled himself and pushed hard back into her. His massive cock rubbing against the wet glovelike walls of her welcoming heat. The 2 strained and worked themselves into a wild fenzy. Matching each other stroke for stroke. Pant for pant. Both reaching for the prefection, that only they could give each other. Suddenly, Sess grabbed a fistful of ebony locks with 1 hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her flush against him, making her release the board as he sat back on his legs. He plowed up into Inu a few more times, before feeling her body grapping and pulling on him. She was now sobbing uncontrollably, her hands lifted behind her head to bury themselves in his. _**"OH UH GOD, SESS I'MM I'M CUM...CUM...MMMING...CUMMMIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!! UHHH...YESS DEARESTTTT YESSSSSS!!!!!!"**_

**_"YES, MY WOMAN! CUM FOR ME! DO IT, MY YASHA, CUM FOR ME!!! YESSS!"_** He shouted, his voice mixing with hers in a duet of extreme pleasure, as the world shattered before them. Sesshomaru held her fastly to himself, as his organ emptied itself deep within her. Coating her wildly spasming walls with liquid heat! Sess slowly repositioned them, so that they were laying, still contacted, on the bed. His large body cradling hers prefectly!

"_Mmm_...Se-ss! Th-at w-was a-maz-ing!" She gasped, still waiting for her heartbeat to slow.

Sess smiled, as he softly stroked her belly with one hand, while cupping one of her breasts with the other. "I'm happy that my body pleases you, my love." He breathed into her hair as he press a kiss to the top of her head. Then he chuckled softly.

Inu turned her head to gaze at him over her shoulder. "What's so funny?"

Sess smiled softly at her. He leaned his head in to kiss her nose. "Nothing. It's just that you were so worried about us making too much noise, and disturbing father and Rin. As I recall, _**YOU**_ made the most noise. _**OUPH!**_" He grunted, as his bride elbowed him in the ribs. "There you go again, resorting to violence to solve our disputes. Is this what our marriage is going to entail? _**OWW!!**_" He groaned again, as she jabbed him 2 more times. "Okay, I give, I give! Have a heart, Yasha, I just put in a workout, here. I'm a little tired!"

"Yeah right! Tired my ass! You didn't seem tired a few minutes ago, when you were trying to pound a new tunnel into me! Hell, I'm the tired one!" She griped good naturedly at him. "What were you laughing about, really?"

"Something that father said to me." When she gave him a look that screamed, _'Yeah what?'_ He sighed and pulled her tighter into himself. "He gave me an order. He has demanded that you and I produce a grandchild for him as soon as possible!"

Yasha looked at him in shock. "Did you tell him that we were already trying?"

Sess shook his head slightly, and smiled. "No. The senile old dog is just obsessed with being a grandfather. He told me before we got married, that he wanted atlease 5 more."

_"F-Five?"_ Inu squeaked, then shook her head in amusement. Turning her head, she raised one fine dark brow at him, "Well, I guess we should really get busy then, huh?" She smirked, wiggling both brows at him.

Seeing this, Sess rolled his eyes and sighed in mock indignation. "Oh very well. The things I have to endure for this family!" He griped as he rolled InuYasha on top of him. "But, you are going to do the all the work this time, my love. I had to do everything the last time!"

Inu smiled as she straddled his hips, and ran her hand over the sweat dampen skin of his hard chest. She bent down and crushed her lips to his, in a most passionate embrace. "Well, if you insist!" She smiled, before running her soft little tongue down his rock hard body. Igniting their passion all over again!

**_TBC...

* * *

_**

I thought I'd throw you guys a little Sess/Inu action before things get rough! Until Rose 47... B reading U!


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings!  
Thanks to all who have supported me!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Forty-seventh Rose: Deceived Rose_**

**_By Nikkie23534_**

**A Four Days Later...**

The bright morning sun's rays peek into the darken bedroom. The room's only occupant slow sits up and leaves the bed, after yet another sleepless night. Throwing open the heavy curtains, Yasha's violet red-rimmed eyes gaze over a beautiful garden. _'How did my life come to this? Just a couple of weeks ago, I was soo happy! We were soo happy! Why Sess? How could you?'_ She thought as she closed the curtains again. She walked back to the bed, and sat down heavily on the bed. **_'HOW COULD YOU?'_**

**Flashback-4 days ago...**

Early morning sun sent thin threads of light into the huge bedroom. Trying to gently steer the sleeping couple awake. InuYasha snuggled deeper into Sesshomaru's chest, as his arms tightened around her. _**"Mmm,"**_ she moaned, as her eyes slowly blinked into wakefulness. Her purple gaze caressing the lines of the face before her. Reaching up with one finger, she gently traced the strong lines of his sleeping face with the tip. Smiling when he murmured in his sleep and gripped her tighter, sighing in his sleep. _'Well, now I know where Rin gets it from!'_ She thought with a small smile, _'he looks so innocent child in his sleep. It hard to believe what a sexfiend he really is!'_ She mused, remembering their previous night's activities. She'd lost track as to how many times they made love, but she knew that it was pretty close to dawn when they both fell into an exhausted sleep! _'I'm gonna be sore for about a week!'_ She mused with a smirk, then turned her eyes to him. "Your such a damn _**hentai**_!" She whispered, then gasped as she felt his hand slide down had gently squeeze her rear.

"_**Hah!**_ And, you love it!" He chuckled with eyes still closed, he squeezed her rear tighter and ground his hips into hers. Then he pulled her beneath him, capturing her mouth with his. She moaned, and buried her fingers in his hair. Pulling him deeper into their kiss, as she wrapped her leg around his waist. He released her lips, to track warm slow kisses down her jawline to her throat. Yasha moaned as she leaned her neck over, to give him better access. She ran her hands up and down his bare back, kneading and rubbing the hard cords of muscle. Sess slide one arm under her back, forcing her back to arch into him, as his other hand glided down over her body. Grabbing the hem of her night shirt, he pulled it up over those magnificent breasts, providing him access.

_"Oh yes, my love! Gimme more! I want more...please!!!"_ She pleaded as she ground that lush body against his. Her hands going to the waist of his pajama bottoms, lowering them she reached in, stroking his manhood.

"Yes, love, touch me! Stroke me, Yasha, just like that!" He moaned as he rose above her, slipping between her legs. InuYasha was guiding him towards her welcoming warmth, when...

**_BAM!_** The door to their bedroom swung open, and their hyper little girl came running in. "Good morning, Daddy! Good morning, Mama! It's time to get up!" She exclaimed happily as she claimed onto the bed, and started jumping up and down. InuYasha and Sesshomaru jumped grabbing the blankets, and pulling them up quickly shielding the young girl's eyes.

Sess groaned as he and Inu righted themselves under the blankets. "Damn it," he growled under his breath, "I knew I should have locked that damn door?!" InuYasha gave him a look that screamed, "Don't even think about it!" He smiled and kissed her cheek before Rin, tired of being ignored, jumped between them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" The child asked, sitting between her parents. "Are you two fighting?"

Inu reached over pulling the girl into her lap. She kissed her chubby cheek. "Good morning, baby! Did you sleep well?"

Rin nodded happily, as she bounced on her mama's lap. "Yeah, I did! I had a dream that I we were at the cafe, and you let me help make the cookies and cakes, like you used too. And Kisa San and Moni San were beating up Ren San and Ban San!" Then she looked up at Inu with large pleading eyes, "can we go to the cafe today, mama? I haven't been since Gram Kaede got sick, please?"

InuYasha smiled, "well, what if I have Master Jaken pick you up from school, and bring you to the cafe? Would you like that?"

The girl squealed and hugged Yasha around the neck. Sess smiled at the scene before him. _'My girls'_, he thought happily. _'These are **MY** girls!'_ "Hey!" He said, faking indignation. "You act like you only want to be with your mama! What about me? Don't you want to hang out with daddy today?"

Rin laughed and jumped out of InuYasha's arms into her father's. "Don't worry daddy! Rin will love you fo'ebbor!!!" She said planting kisses over his face. Sess laughed and hugged her.

"Well, I guess we should think about getting some breakfast!" Sess said. Inu and Rin nodded. Yasha got out of bed, putting on her robe. Sess got out with Rin still in her arms. He put the girl down and walked over to InuYasha. Taking her in his arms, he brought her close to him. He whispered into her ear, "don't think this is over, baby. This is just a rest break, woman." He warned, giving her neck a long slow lick, sending shivers down her back. "Count on it!" He said in parting, smacking her on the rear before going towards the bathroom.

_'He's such a hentai! Thank you, god!!!'_ Yasha sighed, trying to collect herself. Turning to Rin, she smiled and reached for her hand, "Well, babe. What do you say we find ourselves some breakfast, huh?"

"Yeah!!!" The girl said taking her mother's hand, they walked to the kitchen.

**Later at the Crescent Cafe...**

It was 8:20 when Myoga dropped InuYasha off at the cafe, after dropping Rin off at her school. The plan was Sesshomaru would come and pick her up, and they would go to the hospital. Carrying 2 bags of gifts for her friends, she walked to the backdoor. InuYasha could hear the familiar voices of her friends as they went about their business day. The minute she walked in, the bags fell to the floor as she was immediately engulfed by a very strong embrace; and was being covered in kisses. "Oh my precious InuYasha!!!!" _**Muhwaa...**_ "I was just thinking about your beautiful face, my only love, and now here you are!!!!" **_Muhwaa..._** "I missed you so much, my darling Yasha, have you missed me?" _**Muhwaa...**_ "That brute hasn't hurt you in anyway has he?" _**Muhwaa...**_ "Why my Yasha? Why did you leave me for so long?!" **_Muhwaa...Muhwaa...Muhwaa...Muhwaa..._** The hysterical voice said planting kiss over InuYasha's face as he spoke.

**"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU CRAZY PILLOW BITTER!!!!"** _**BAM...SMACK...CRASH!**_ The rest of the crew, and a couple of customers, came running to see what all the noise was about. They stopped short seeing an unconscious Jakostu laying on the ground. A with a heavily breathing InuYasha standing over him, holding a bent sheet pan.

**_"INUYASHA!!!!!"_** The girls yelled in unison, stepping over a dazed Jakostu. "Oh my god, Inu! When did you get here?" Cried Kisa. "You look awesome, Yash! I have to say marriage agrees with you, girlfriend!" Moni said as she and InuYasha hugged. "So, how was your honeymoon? Was it fabulous? It was, wasn't it? What did you guys do? What did you see? I bet Sesshomaru Sama took you someplace out of this world, and spent a mint! Spill! Spill!!!!!" Yelled the ever hyper Kera, as she tugged on InuYasha's arm.

InuYasha laughed as she hugged her friends, and tried to answer her friends. "Sess and I got back last night." She said to Kisa. "Thanks, Moni, I'm still trying to get used to the whole Takeuchi Sama thing! When people call me that, Sess has to tell me that they are talking to me!" They all laughed, as Ban and Ren came up to greet Yasha. "We had a great time, Kera! Sess took me to his hotel in Hawaii. It was soo awesome, words can't really describe it!" She smiled while hugging Ban. "So how have you guys been?" Yasha asked as she looked around at her friends. Then she frowned, "where's Mai? This is her regular shift." Looking at the clock, she then looked at Moni and Ban. "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Well..._um_...You see, Yasha..." Moni stammered, looking to Ban for help.

Ban, seeing Monica's distress, spoke up. "Well, Yasha, the thing is Mai hasn't been feeling very well lately. She called and said that she wasn't feeling well, so Moni and I told her to stay home." Moni nodded in agreement with Ban's statement. But, Yasha just looked at them with slight concern. She wasn't really buying what they were saying, but decided to let it go...for now. "Hey Yash," Ban started, "how's Gram? Is she any better? We went to see her a couple of days ago, but they wouldn't let us see her!"

"Yeah, Yasha, How is she?" Kisa asked, a very worried look on her face.

"Kags and Aoi San are keeping us up to date, but..." Jak said, having just gotten up from the floor.

Yasha sighed and smiled, "she's gonna be fine. She woke up for a few minutes, while Sess and I were there. She even talked!" The crew gave a collective sigh of relief at InuYasha's news. They had been so worried. Not only for Gram, but mostly for Inu. They're boss had been through so much, and it seemed just as happiness came, a dark cloud threatened. Seeing Yasha home and hearing that Gram was gonna be okay, was just the news they wanted to hear. "So come on guys," Yasha yelled. "What's been going on since I was away? Come on and tell me everything!" Then she went back to the door, picking up the bags she dropped. She sat down and passed out her gifts to her friends, as they caught up with her and took care of patrons.

At 10 am the breakfast rush was in full swing, Inu had along since donned an apron and was helping with orders. The phone rang..."Thank you for calling Crescent Cafe, Moni speaking. How may I serve you?" After a few seconds Moni handed the phone to InuYasha. "Yasha, it's for you."

Yasha walked up to her friend, "thanks, Moni! Hello this is InuYasha Shin...um Takeuchi, may I help you?" InuYasha winced slightly, as a high pitched nasally voice came over the phone.

"Good morning, Takeuchi Sama. My name is Yoshio Ifukube, I'm with Tsuburaya Insurance Agency. I am the adjuster handling the policies for the Fuma residence as well as the cafe. First off I just wanted to tell you how sorry we here at the office are! Fuma Sama is such a wonderful person, it was a real shame! We were just sickened by the news that she and your brother were hurt."

"Yes, thank you Ifukube San. She and my brother are doing better. I expect for them to make full recoveries." Yasha reassured the man. "What can I do for you? There isn't a problem with the claim, my father in law submitted for me, is there?"

The man laughed lightly, before speaking to Yasha. "That's good news, Takeuchi Sama! I hope they will make speedy recoveries! As for the claim, everything is good. In fact, I am on my way to the Fuma home, to do a walk through of the property. To assess the damages. I just need to go over a couple of things with you. Some points need to be cleared up, before I could submit your claim. Do you have sometime at this moment?" The man cleared his throat, before beginning. "Now, I will be recording this conversation. Just for reference. To make sure I have everything correct, is that all right with you?"

Yasha grabbed a stool and took a seat. "Yes, that will be fine. Go right ahead."

He cleared his throat once more, than proceed. First he asked her some very basic questions. Her name, address, relation to policy holder, DOB, and etc. InuYasha answered every question clearly and to the point, which the man appreciated. After a few minutes..."Yes, that's fine, Takeuchi Sama. I see that everything is in order here. Oh yes, there was one more thing." InuYasha frowned. They had been over everything. Her father in law and Naraku had been very thorough in reporting everything that was taken and damaged. _'What's he going on about?'_ Yasha wondered, _'We didn't keep that many things of value in the house? What else is there?'_ "There is the matter of the jewelry that was in the house. Now, Fume Sama did insure those, but they had to be put on a different policy. They're net worth was appraised separately, so that was..."

"_Um_...Excuse me, Ifukube San. Just a minute. What taking about? There was a jade earring and necklace set I gave my grandmother for her birthday a few years ago, and a few gold chains, my late grandfather's watch, and some other things my late mother left me. But, they weren't on a separate policy. They were supposed to be covered under the household." There was a pause, as she heard the man moving forms around. Then, he spoke again.

"Well, now I'm confused, madam. I have a report, that was verified by police, stating that there was a loss estimating a net worth of $250,000 worth of precious jewelry. Let's see...Ah, there were a pair of 2.5 carat teardrop diamond earrings, a double strained diamond tennis bracelet, pearl Rolex, sapphire earring and choker set, a 3.5 carat canary diamond cocktail ring, a platinum chain, and a pair of gold and emerald hoop earrings. Do any of these ring a bell?"

InuYasha frowned, as her brain worked overtime. _'What the fuck?!? What the hell is he talking about? Those things were locked up in a safety box at the bank. Gram and I made sure...unless'_ "_Um_, Ifukube San, who... _I mean_...Where did that list come from?"

"It was submitted by your Takeuchi Domo, in a report done by Det. Mitsuo of the Metro Police dept." He said, "Do you not recognize these items?"

"Y-yes, yes, those things are correct. But, I don't understand...I mean those things are in a safety deposit box at my bank. They couldn't have been in my grandmother's hom..." Just then, a thought flashed through her mind. The worried looks she received from Naraku and the others. The sense of guilt she got from dad and...Sesshomaru! Yasha's eyes welled with unshed tears at the thought. _'Sesshomaru you didn't! Please, my love, tell me you didn't do this! God please, tell me, my love, didn't put my family in danger like this! He wouldn't... He just wouldn't, would he?'_ Then, InuYasha thought of Sess' behavior last night. The way he acted. The words he spoke, questioning her love for him, her loyalty to him. _'My god! It can't be...Please God, don't let it be true!'_ "Will that be all, Ifukube San?"

Yasha could hear papers rustling again, then the man cleared his throat. "Yes, Takeuchi Sama, I do believe everything is in order. I will be going over to your grandmother's home today, and I will submit my finding before the end of the day. Please feel free to call me if you have any questions, or if you think of anything that I may have over looked. I gave all my contact numbers to your father in law. Do give my best wishes to Fuma Sama, she is such a great person. Like I said, what happened was just a shame. Good day."

"Yes, good day to you." InuYasha said as she hung up, her tone was as dead as she felt. Her mind filled with turmoil. She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear the object of her thoughts come in.

When Sess walked into the cafe, he was immediately bombarded by the hyper crew. "Hey if it isn't the great prince!" Joked Kisa, giving him a devilish wink.

Moni came up adding with a smirk of her own. "Damn you look soo _**tired**_! They say married life can **_drain_** you!"

Sess just smiled and hugged each of them. "I'm very happy, thank you." As he shook Ban and Ren's hands, he looked around for his bride. "_Um_, is she in the back?"

"Yeah. Go on, Romeo, your Juliet awaits!" Said Ban, pushing him toward the door.

Sess smiled as he entered the kitchen, but that smile died as he saw is wife's face. Concerned he rushed to her. "Yasha? My love, what is wrong? Are you okay?"

Yasha looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears, as she studied the face she loved with all her heart and soul. Caressing his face with one hand, she took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru, I want to ask you something. And, I want the truth."

He was really worried now. He'd never seen Inu looking so lost before. Taking her hands in his, he raised one of her hands and kissed it. "Of course, I will always tell you the truth, love. Always! What is it you want to ask?"

"Sesshomaru. I just had a call from the Insurance adjuster, that is handling Gram's claim. He told me something really strange!" She watched his face very carefully as she spoke, looking for any sign that what she was thinking was wrong. But, when Sess flinched, her heart started to sink. "He told me, that along with the damage to the house and some stolen items, there where some more things taken. Things that weren't supposed to be in the house. And, I just want to know..."

Sesshomaru braced himself, he knew this was coming. He was just hoping for time to tell her himself. _'Oh dear God! Dear God!'_

"Sess, please tell me you had nothing to do with this! Please tell me, you don't know why those things where in Gram's house?" Sobbing freely now, Yasha's hand tighten in his grasp. She was shaking with fear and anger, as she stared at her husband. "Please, Sess. Please tell me you had nothing to do with this!"

Sess, bowed his head and sighed heavily, unable to look at the pain in her eyes. "Inu, I asked Gram to get those things out. I wanted Naraku to find out where they came from." He raised his eyes to look in hers. Pleading with her to understand. "Inu, if I had any idea that this would happen, I would never have done this. I would have waited until after we returned! I would have handled it myself! But, Gram said that she wanted to help, and so..."

"So, you put my grandmother and Juro at risk? Do you have any idea what you have done, Sess?" She said, snatching her hands away from his as she stood up. "Those animals almost killed my grandmother and my brother, Sess! And, for what? So you could prove some stupid point? Was it really worth my family's life, for you to have answers?!? Was it?"

"InuYasha, believe me. If I had known..."

"If you had known? What did you think would happen, Sess? Some maniacs probably saw gram taking that stuff out. There's no telling how long they watched her, Sess! This is your fault! **_MY FAMILY GOT HURT, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!_**" Yasha yelled. By this time, the guys had walked into the kitchen. Wondering what all the commotion was all about. They saw Sess and InuYasha standing there facing each other.

_"Get out!"_ She whispered.

"Inu, please just listen to me. I can explain..." _**SLAP!**_ The crew jumped and gasped as they saw their boss' hand connect with her husband's face. Sess stood stunned by the blow. His face still turned to the side, a red mark burned on his cheek. Touching his bruised face, he turned to Yasha. She was holding her hand, as tears flowed down her face. "InuYasha?"

_**"I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, SESS. JUST GET OUT!!!"**_ She yelled. Sess took a deep breath, straightening himself up he turned and walked to the door. He paused for a moment and looked back at her. Watching her watch him, then he turn and left. When he walked out InuYasha sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably, as the girls surrounded her.

**Four Days Later...**

Yasha sat on the bed with her face in her hands, trying to figure out what happened. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Yasha chan? Are you awake?" Asked the gentle voice behind the door.

Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Yes, come in."

The door opened as Aunt Tsuki walked in. In her hands, a tray with herbal tea and a bagel with little bowls of condiments. Tsuki placed the tray on the night stand by the bed, and sat down next to InuYasha. Studying her nephew's wife, she saw the red eyes and pale face and sighed. "Couldn't sleep again?" When Yasha shook her head no, Tsuki sat down and took the young woman in her arms. "Yasha dear, it's been 4 days since you came here. I think that maybe you could tell me what's troubling you so? It might make you feel better?"

Resting her head on Tsuki shoulder, Yasha sniffed. "It's such a mess, Aunt Tsuki San! I just can believe that Sess would do something so...so..." Tsukiyomi hugged Inu tighter, as Yasha started to cry. A sound brought her eyes to the door, and she caught sight of a shadow retreating.

_'Sesshomaru Takeuchi, you idiot! What in the hell have you done this time?'_ Hoshiyomi wondered as he walked from the door, as his wife consoled their new niece. _'Whatever it is, you'd better fix it! And soon!'  
**TBC...**_

48th Rose: Yasha gets some much needed advice, on what to do about Sesshomaru and her. Sess gets a surprise visit! Happy Holidays everyone and B reading U!


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings!  
Thanks to all who have supported me!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Forty-eighth Rose: Sorting Through Hurt_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Fujimata Mansion...**

InuYasha and Tsukiyomi sat on the big bed in Yasha's room. Tsukiyomi held the young girl close to her heart, letting her cry to her hearts content. "There, there, my girl! Just let it go, let it all go." Tsuki cooed taking a handkerchief from the pocket of her robe, she gently wiped the girl's tears away. "Come on, Yasha chan, tell Auntie all about it." Tsukiyomi sat and listened, as InuYasha poured her heart out to the older woman. Tsuki was sadden, but not surprised by what InuYasha told her. She knew full well, the lengths the men in both the Fujimata and Takeuchi families will go to **_'protect'_** their own. Tsukiyomi remembered the night InuYasha showed up to her home.

**Four days ago...**

It was a little after 9pm when the doorbell rang. Tsuki had been taking a bath. When to her surprise, Sakura, the housekeeper, came to her and told her that InuYasha was waiting for her in her sitting room. Entering the room, she found InuYasha standing in the middle of the room. She looked lost, as if the whole world had just caved in on her. Instantly, Tsuki had wondered if Kaede Sama's condition had worsened. "Yasha chan, are you all right, dear? What are you doing here so late?" Tsukiyomi asked, a worried frown etched over her brow.

InuYasha looked at her for a moment, her face ashen. "I'm so sorry for coming here like this, Aunt Tsuki San. I'd been driving around for hours, and I...I didn't have anywhere else..." Inu said brokenly, her voice breaking with unshed tears. "I would have gone to Uncle Hiko's or Kagome's, but they are too crowded. And, gram's house is...is still..." Burying her face in her hands, Yasha began to sob.

Rushing to the girls side, Tsuki wrapped an arm around her and guided her to a seat. "Hush, sweet girl. You did the right thing coming here. You're always welcome here!" She gave the girl a tissue, then rang for Sakura. Then Tsuki went to her bar and poured Yasha a glass of brandy. She had just handed it to InuYasha, when her maid came in. "Sakura, would you draw a bath for my niece, and get her room ready, please?" When the woman nodded, she leaned in closer and whispered to her friend. "Has Hoshi Kun called yet?"

The woman sent a worried glance Yasha's way, before answering her mistress. "Yes, madam, a few minutes ago. He said that his dinner meeting ran longer than he expected. But, he is on his way." Tsukiyomi nodded, then Sakura said, "I will go and see to the young miss' needs." The woman bowed to her mistress, then turned and left the room.

Going to InuYasha, she sat down next to the girl. "Yasha dear, Sakura's going to run you a nice hot bath, and get your room ready." Patting the girls shoulder, "Have you eaten, yet? I could have Ken make you some..." She stopped with InuYasha shook her head no.

"Well, do you wish to talk about it?"

Yasha shook her head again. Then turned to Tsukiyomi, "I think I'll just have a bath and go to bed, if you don't mind?"

Tsuki gave her an understanding smile, "Of course dear. Go on up and get some rest." Giving InuYasha a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure everything will be all right in the morning! Goodnight, Yasha Chan."

"Goodnight Aunt Tsuki San, and thank you." Said Yasha in a quiet voice, as Tsuki walked out of the room to the stairway. Tsuki watched, as Yasha walk up the stairs and out of sight. _'That is not the girl that my nephew married,'_ she thought to herself. _'It couldn't be Kaede Sama. Touga or Sess would've told us if she wasn't, so that couldn't be what is wrong. Wait a minute! Where the in the world is Sesshomaru? Why didn't she go home?'_ Tsukiyomi was so lost in thought, she did hear the front door open and close. Nor did she hear the footsteps coming up behind her. "I wonder what could have happened?" She pondered aloud. She squealed and jumped, when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. Pulling her against a hard chest. She sighed in relief when a deep voice breathed into her ear.

"You wonder what, my love?" The voice asked, very amused. "Why are you standing in the hall staring at the stairs?" He growled as he pressed slow kisses to the nape of her neck. "Clearly, you're **NOT** waiting for me, like a good wife should be!"

"Ga Kun!" She squealed happily, turning in his arms. Going on her tip toes, she gave her tall handsome husband a welcome home kiss. "I'm so glad your finally home, Hoshi Kun! There's something strange going on!" When Hoshiyomi raised one brow at her in askance, she took him by the hand and walked into his study. Once she closed them inside, she poured him a drink and filled him in.

**Present day...**

InuYasha left the bedroom, to join the Fujimatas in their grand dining room. When she entered the room, Hoshiyomi stood and pulled out the chair opposite Tsukiyomi. She smiled and thanked him, taking the chair he offered. He went back to his seat at the head of the table, then he rang for the maids to serve them. After breakfast was brought to the table, their employees went back into the kitchen. The 3 sat in silence, while they helped themselves to the food. Then Hoshi turned to InuYasha. "What are your plans this morning, Yasha chan?"

InuYasha took a sip of her coffee and dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin, before answering. "I was going to go to the cafe to wait for Rin. We're going to see Gram, then to lunch. I'm gonna try to explain what's going on to her." She stated before taking another sip of coffee.

Hoshiyomi studied her for a moment. "Well, maybe you could explain what's going on to me?" He asked the girl, ignoring the angry glare from his wife.

Yasha looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I believe, what Hoshi kun is trying to say is..." Tsukiyomi was cut off by her husband's raised hand.

"I'll tell you what I mean, my child." He said, sparing a glance to his annoyed wife. Turning back to InuYasha, he said, "How long are you going to take this cowardly approach? How long are you going to run and hide from this thing, that has come between you and Baka sama?"

"Ho-shi-yo-miiii!" Tsuki said, her tone filled with warning. "I don't think that..."

Hoshiyomi turned to his wife, "And, that is the whole point, Choo chan. You didn't think." He then turn back to a startled InuYasha. "Please don't confuse my mean, Yasha chan. You are here, for as long as you wish. I'm only concerned about you're next course of action. How will bring closure to your present crisis?"

InuYasha lowered her head, unable to answer him. How does one get through something like this? How could she get through this kind of, betrayal? All she could think of was getting Gram better. Anything else was on the back burner. She looked up, when she felt Hoshi's hand on her shoulder. Giving her a worried gaze. "Yasha chan, I realize that what Sesshomaru did was reckless. Kami knows that it was a great risk. And, he should have taken greater caution. But, in the same respect, is it fair that he take all the blame for what happened?"

Yasha felt her anger rise slightly. "And, what exactly do you mean by that, Uncle Hoshiyomi Sama? Sess even admitted that the whole thing was his idea. He had my grandmother take that stupid jewelry out of the safety security box!" She stood, knocking her chair over. Glaring angrily at an unfazed Hoshiyomi. "He had Naraku nosing around all over, trying to find out who sent them to me! Sess used my family to get what **HE** wanted! Why was it so important to him? Why did he feel the need to go behind my back, and put my family in danger! How could he not be blamed for any of this!"

Hoshi regarded her from his seated. He merely picked up his napkin, wiped the corners of his mouth before addressing the angry young woman. "I don't believe I said that Sesshomaru was not to blame for some of this." When she started to speak again, the glare he gave her shut her up quickly. "I merely said, it was not fair to place **ALL** the blame on his shoulders." He stood and picked up the chair InuYasha knocked over, then sat down again. "Tell me, Inu chan, would you say that Kaede Sama was an idle brained woman?"

Inu sat down in the chair. She turned to him angrily, "What?!"

"I'm inquiring about Kaede's Sama's mental state. Is she sound? Is she able to make decisions for herself?"

InuYasha stared at him as if he had lost his mind. From her seat, Tsukiyomi thoughts ran along the same lines as Yasha's, as she also wondered if her husband had gone off the deep end. "I'm not sure what you are getting at, Uncle Hoshiyomi Sama? My grandmother is the most lucid woman I have ever known."

"Really? So, what you are saying is that Kaede sama would be totally aware of **ALL** her actions? That she is not one to be lead around by the nose, or swayed into doing something she didn't want to do?"

Yasha laughed. "My gram? Are you kidding?!? A hurricane couldn't move that woman, once her mind was set! Gram is the most stubborn woman there is!" InuYasha stopped right there. Her mind began to race. _'But, that still...I mean he shouldn't have done this! This should have been a decision, that **WE** should have made!'_ She thought looking down at her plate. _'Sess should have told me! He should have waited!'_ "No! This was something Sess should not have done. Not on his own!" She said, not willing to see what Hoshiyomi was trying to say. "When it all came down to it, he should have ran it by me! I should have had a voice in this!" Her eyes darting between Hoshi and Tsuki, she asked, "Am I supposed to just forgive what he's done so easily?"

Hoshiyomi sighed heavily then stood up, "No. Like I said before. I do not expect, nor agree, that you forgive, Baka Sama." Hoshiyomi said. Then with a slight smile on his face, he said. "I'm merely suggesting, that you examine the **FULL** situation. Then decide just how to torture him." Hoshiyomi walked to over to Tsukiyomi, who sat smiling in agreement with her husband. _'I should have known, my Ga kun, would find the right solution!'_ "Maybe the 2 of you could find a way to get past this...together." Leaning over he kiss her on the cheek, before turning to InuYasha."I'm sure that with Tsuki's help, you can think of the prefect punishment! Now, I have a meeting with my stupid brother this morning at the Takeuchi building,"he flashed a sly smile, "I will see you later."

**Later that morning...**

Yasha was sitting in the kitchen, going over the cafe's books. Seeing just how business was going in her absence. All the while, the conversation with Hoshiyomi Sama played in her mind. _'Is it fair that he take all the blame for what happened? Sesshomaru was not to blame for some of this. Tell me, Inu chan, would you say that Kaede Sama was an idle brained woman?'_ InuYasha slammed the book down on the table, rubbing her eyes tiredly. _'I don't care, he still should not have done this! Sess had no right! Going behind my back like that! Damn it all, he should have ran this though me first!'_ The door opened, and Yasha looked over just in time to see Rin running full speed towards her. Jumping in Yasha's lap, Rin threw her arms around her mama in a vice like grip!

"Hi mama! I missed you _**sooo**_ much!" The little girl cried, hugging Yasha for all she was worth. "Why did you leave us for so long? Are you coming home today? You are aren't you?"

Yasha smiled, wrapping both arms tightly around the little body in her lap. She rubbed the girls back and rocked, as she comforted her daughter. "I'm sorry I worried you baby. I just have a lot of things I have to work through, right now. What with Gram and Juro in the hospital, and the cafe's been really busy now. I just needed some time to my self, to get my head together." She pushed Rin's bangs back, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You understand that, don't you?" Yasha smiled when Rin nodded slowly.

"Is it like when daddy said that you needed your space," the girl inquired softly. InuYasha smiled and nodded. Rin's frowned, as she tried hard to comprehend what her mama was saying. "But, I still don't get it, mama. What does that mean? Isn't there enough space at the house?"

InuYasha sighed heavily, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy. She had to find away to make Rin understand. _'But, how can I make her understand the situation, when I don't get it myself!'_ She slid Rin off her lap, and turned her around to face her. "Listen, Rin, there are times when a person has a lot on their mind. Sometimes people need to spend some time alone. Just to work through things." Since the girl still looked confused, she tried to think of a better way to explain. "It's like when you are playing in a room that Jaken San, is trying to clean. And, he tells you to go to your room, until he's done. Do you remember?" InuYasha smiled, when Rin's head bobbed up and down. Her long brown pigtails swinging wildly, as her head moved. "Well, it's kind of like that. Get it?"

"Yes, mama, I understand. It's like when daddy is working with the door closed. Or, when your making a special cake. And, you don't want people in the way! Is that it?"

Yasha stared wide eyed at the girl for a minute, nodding dumbly. _'Damn, that was better an anything I said!'_ "You got it exactly!" Yasha laughed, grabbing the girl and pulling her into her lap. Tickling her. "You think your so smart, don't ya! How did you get to be so smart, huh?"

The girl giggled and squirming in her mama's lap. "I come from good stock!" She laughed, as her mama tickled her harder, laughing and kissing the girl for all she was worth.

Yasha grinned and hugged her daughter tightly, "you sure do, baby." She whispered sadly into Rin's hair. "You sure do!" Just then the phone rang. Yasha put Rin down and went to answer it. "Good morning, thank you for calling the Crescent Ca..." She stopped when she heard Sui voice.

"Hello, Yasha. How's my favorite cafe owner?"

"Hey Sui! What's going on? Hold on a minute." Looking at Rin, she asked the girl to go out and help the Moni at the counter. The girl smiled and left the room. "Sorry about that Sui. But I'm glad you called! I was just coming getting ready to bring Rin to visit Gram. How's she doing today? Is she up for visitors?"

"Is that right? Then it's a good thing I caught you. I've just ordered a battery of test for Kaede San, today. We'll have her pretty busy this morning. Plus, Juro will also be having a long therapy session. So, I don't think you'll be able to see them this morning. Sorry InuYasha."

"Oh, really?" Inu asked, her voice laced with disappointment. "Well, how about later on? Do you think she'll be up to it later?"

Hearing the hurt in her voice, Sui tried to make her feel better. "Hey, don't sound like that. If we get everything all done before visiting hours are done, and if she's not too tired; I'll call you. How's that sound?"

Yasha smiled, "that sounds good. Let me know, and thanks Sui!"

"Don't mention it. Oh, and tell that husband of yours, that the specialist will be checking in on Kaede Sama later today."

InuYasha frowned. "Specialist? What specialist, what are you talking about?"

"Come on, Yasha. Don't tell me that your hubby is keeping secrets from you already," Suikostu laughed. "The hip specialist. His name is Dr. Harland Weinstein, he arrived from Los Angeles yesterday. And, he will be checking in on her today. He wants to check her progress, before he can say how soon he can work on her hip. That's way I said she'd be really busy. Anyway, tell Sesshomaru that he arrived and we have him all settled in." Yasha stood in shock as she heard Sui talking to a nurse. _'Sess had a specialist come already?'_ Yasha became angry all over again. _'Damn it, Sess! Yet another decision he made without me!'_ She was still thinking about it, when she realized Sui was talking to her. "Inu? Inu? Hey, you still there?"

This shook her from her thoughts, "What? Oh hey, Sui, I'm sorry! Yes, I'll let him know. Thanks Sui and tell Gram and Juro, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." She hung up, and leaned her head against the wall. Balling her hand into a fist, she punched the wall. "Damn it!" She Yelled. She didn't hear the person coming in behind her.

"Whoa! Is it safe to come in, or do I need to go home borrow Naraku's sparring gear?" InuYasha whirled around to find a smiling Kagome standing in the doorway, waving a towel. "Has round 1 ended or is it just starting?"

Yasha gave her a little smile. "Just taking a breather. Come on in. Wants some coffee?" She asked going to the counter. She opened the cabinet and got 2 cups.

"Mmm, I'd love one!" Kagome said, taking a seat at the counter. "I thought you and Rin were going to see Kaede this morning?" She asked taking one cup from InuYasha, she sipped it. "What are you still doing here?"

Yasha sat down next to her cousin. "I was. Sui called and said that Gram and Juro were going to be busy today. Sooo, I figured I would just work half the day, then take Rin out for some fun."

"That sounds like fun!" Kagome nodded, taking another sip from her coffee. "But, what about Sess? Will you guys be meeting up with him, too?"

Yasha's cup froze in mid air, when Kagome mentioned her husband. She put her cup down on the table, staring down at the hot black liquid. "No. No, Sess won't be coming with us. I'm sure he's busy making more decisions about my life, without talking to me!"

Kagome gave her cousin a look filled with concern. "InuYasha, can you and Rin come back to my house with me? I want to talk to you about something." Yasha looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

**The Takeuchi Building...**

Sesshomaru sat in his office reading the latest reports, his secretary put on his desk. He tried to concentrate, but his mind just kept wondering. Throwing the file in his hand down on the desk, he leaned back in his chair; rubbing his tired eyes. It has been 4 days, since he and his Yasha had that fight. Just 4 days, but it felt like 4 years! He spent many a sleepless night, wondering about his love. How long was she going to draw this out? He wanted desperately to be with his bride. He needed her! _'Yasha, how long are you going to let this go on? I have to find a way to get you to listen to me!'_ Fusterated, he pushed away from his desk. Storming over to the bar, he poured himself a drink. Sitting down on the couch, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Taking a sip, he let his head rest against the back and closed his eyes. "Yasha. I wonder what you are doing right now, my love?" Engrossed in his own thoughts, he didn't pay any attention to the noise outside of his door. That is until the door opened with a loud bang, startling him out of his musings. He saw his secretary arguing with the very last person he wanted to see. "What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded, standing up to face the devil. "What the hell do you want, Kagura?" He spat.

"Oh Sesshomaru, don't be like that, dear. It's been soo long since we've seen each other." Kagura gave him a sickening sweet smile, "I just need a few minutes of your time. Certainly you can spare sometime for the mother of your only child, can't you?

His secretary, Yura, looked at him pleadingly. "I'm so sorry, Takeuchi Sama! I told her that she wasn't allowed in here, but she just pushed me out of the way. Should I call for security?"

"No, Yura. It's fine, I'll take care of this. You may go." The woman bowed, giving the intruder one last seething glance, she closed the door. Leaving her boss, alone with the purest of evil. Walking to his desk, he sat down and picked up his files. "Alright, I'm giving you just 5 minutes to say what you have to say and get the hell out!"

* * *

_**TBC...  
**_Next up, Kagome give InuYasha some much needed advice. Kagura has a few words with Sesshomaru.  
A special thanks to Princess Sin, for letting me pick her brain. To my hermana, Amanda W.! I missed you, chicka! Glad your back! Thank you to all my readers old and new! I hope to keep you all entertained enough! B reading U!


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway. Thank you for reading my ramblings!

* * *

**

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime**_

_** Forty-ninth Rose: A Visit From the Two Kags.  
by Nikkie23534**_

**InuYasha & Kagome...**

On the way to Kagome's, InuYasha drove by the huge playground, close to Kagome's home. Shippo and Rin asked if they could stop and play. "Mama! Look my friends are playing at the park!" He said from the backseat, his nose pressed against the widow. "Cousin Yasha! Can we stop at the playground? Please? Me and Rin wanna play, don't we Rin?" Looking at an equally excited Rin.

"Yeah!" She smiled, then turned to the women in the front seat. "Please, mama! Can we, _huh_? Please!" The tiny girl begged, making puppy dog eyes and clasping her hands tightly.

Yasha sighed and looked to Kagome, who just grinned and shrugged. "Okay, _**OKAY**_! Calm down you two! We'll stop, but only for a few minutes, got it?" She shook her head, as the 2 rugrats in the back screamed and pulled at their seatbelts! Yasha turned her jeep into the parking lot, and they all filed out. Entered the sandy area, Shippo grabbed Rin's hand and took off towards his friends.

As they ran off, Kagome yelled to her son. "Ship, watch out for Rin chan!"

"You two be careful! Rin, make sure you stay with Shippo!" Yasha cried.

"Yes, ma'am!" The 2 yelled, not looking back as they joined the other kids. Shaking their heads, Yasha and Kagome took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Goodness! To think _**'we'**_ where just like them once." Kagome smiled, watching her son; as he helped Rin climb the ladder to the slide. "Shippo reminds me so much of you, Yash, it's scary!" Grinning as he slid down, then coaxes Rin to follow him. "He's so fearless!"

Yasha smirked. "_**Feh!**_ Fearless, _huh_? And, just who was it that was always getting _**US**_ into trouble? Climbing up the god tree and getting stuck, making me climb up to get you. Practicing archery around the shrine, and breaking out the windows. Then, there was the time you jumped into that stupid well at the shrine, after Souta chased Buyo into the shed. You ended up spraining your ankle, so I had to get you out!" Giving her red faced Cousin a level stare, as she berated her. "I had to be fearless! To keep my senseless little cousin out of so many binds!"

With a sheepish smile, Kagome turned to her. "I was really terrible, wasn't I, Yash. How in the world did you ever put up with me?"

Smiling, InuYasha glanced at her, then turn back to the kids. "_**Humph!**_ That's what family is all about! I'll have to admit, I wasn't all that innocent either!" She giggled, nudging Kagome's shoulder. "Like the time we went on that double date with Hojo and his friend."

Kagome gasped, "I remember that! He tried to make a move on you, and Hojo went to grab him. And, you ended up knocking Hojo out!"

InuYasha smiled, guiltily. "Well, if Hojo hadn't jumped in the way, he wouldn't have gotten hit." After a minute, the 2 burst into a wild fit of laughter.

Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. "Growing up with you has been a whole lot of fun!" The 2 women sat in comfortable silence, watching the children. After a while, Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Say Yash?"

"Yeah?" Yasha responded, smiling at Rin. Who was trying to console a crying Shippo. Who was sitting in the sand, after he fell trying to perform a trick for her.

"Are you still mad?" When InuYasha raised a brow at her in questioning, Kagome continued. "At Naraku, I mean. Are you still mad with him? Because of what happened."

InuYasha sighed, and turned her gaze back to the kids. "A little. I'm more upset with Sesshomaru, than with Naraku. Naraku is a cop after all. He gets paid to be nosy. Plus, it's just in his nature, there's no helping it. But, Sess?" Yasha shook her head, and sighed sadly. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "For him to do what he did. I just can't excuse him. I just can't."

As she listened to her cousin, Kagome watched InuYasha carefully. _'I've never seen her so unhappy before,'_ Kagome thought, deep worried frown etched on her face. She knew of the discord between the two, and was pained. She knew that Yasha hadn't contacted her husband. Nor had she been home in days. "InuYasha, don't you think maybe you should go home; or at the very least call Sesshomaru? He must be very worried by now. Maybe get his side in all this?"

InuYasha rolled her eyes. "His side? _**His side?!**_" She huffed, then whispered to herself. _"I don't believe this!"_ Then turned to her cousin, giving her an incredulous look. "I already know 'his side', Kagome. It's the world according to the _**'great and powerful'**_ Lord Sesshomaru Takeuchi, ultimate protector of the world! His word and will is absolute! Giving him the right to make decisions on the lives, of all those around him! Oh, yeah, Kags, I'm fully aware of what Sess' side!" Yasha sniffed, turning her gaze towards the clear blue skies. Unshed tears forming in her wide violet eyes. "Maybe I was wrong, Kags. Maybe I was putting to much into this," said Inu, her voice creaking with emotion, as she watched Rin play. "What did he and I truly have, Kags?" She sobbed. "A memory? A stupid childish dream? The fairy tale of a gorgeous prince, who falls for a poor girl? Maybe, there really wasn't anything there for Sess and me to being with! I should have seen this coming. Our worlds...We're just to different! It's all gone so wrong, Kags!" InuYasha buried her face in her hands, as the tears flowed. She cried for her loss. The loss of the dream, that they shared. "It all went so horribly wrong!"

"No, Yasha," putting her arm around InuYasha's quivering shoulders, Kagome hugged her sobbing cousin. "That's just not true, InuYasha," she reassured. "What you and Sess share, _**IS**_ real! Nothing can take it away. Not unless you let it, Yasha!" She said as he stroked InuYasha's moist cheek. "It was just...It was just bad timing, Yash! Bad timing on everyone's part, and rotten luck!" Taking a tissue from her pocket, she gently wiped the tears from InuYasha's cheeks. "Yasha, there's still plenty there for the both of you! You guys aren't some foolish whim. You're the real thing! Anyone with eyes, could see that!" Kagome said. "Go home."

Blowing her nose, Yasha looked turned her gaze to Kagome. _"What?"_

"I said, _'go home'_. This thing between you two can't be resolved living apart." Kagome took InuYasha's hand, giving her a knowing smile. "It's the only way to work it out. The 2 of you need to clear the air. Give him the chance to explain his side of things. I'm sure that he is just as broken up about what's happened, as you were. Maybe more, after all, he was a key part of this whole thing."

Yasha sighed heavily, and nodded. There was no way room for argument. Kagome was 100 percent right, and they both knew it. Yasha hugged her wise cousin, "I you're right, thank you, Kags!" Releasing Kagome, Yasha turned to see both kids running up to them.

"Mama, Miss Kagome, me and Shippo are hungry."

Shippo came up, and stood next to Rin. "Yeah, mom, can we go to McDonald's down the street, before we go home?" He turned to Rin, and grinned, "they have the best fries!"

InuYasha smirked as she bent down, and scooped Rin up. Hugging the happy little girl tightly. "Hey, little one. Why don't we go home, and you help me cook something? Would you like that?" She laughed, when Rin squealed and hugged her mama. She looked over to Kagome, and mouthed 'thank you.' Kags smiled and nodded. They all walked back to Yasha's SUV. InuYasha first dropped Kagome and Shippo off at McDonald's. After saying their good-byes, Yasha turned in the direction of the Takeuchi Mansion. Just as Kagome and Uncle Hoshiyomi stated, it was time to stop running away. It was time to go home.

**Sesshomaru's Office...**

While InuYasha and Rin made their way home, Sesshomaru was having an unusual meeting of his own. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, his eyes glazed in boredom, as he watched Kagura breeze into the room. She sat down directly in front of him, "Long time no see, lover." She said with a smirk. Turning to Yura, who was still in the room, glaring daggers at her. "You there, fetch me some coffee, black. And, be quick about it!"

"I'm so sorry, Takeuchi Sama!" Said a seething Yura, then she looked at her employer, "shall I send for security, sir?"

Kagura turned and gave her a heated stare, "Why you impertinent little..."

"That won't be necessary, Yura." Sesshomaru assured, not taking his eyes from Kagura. Waving his hand nonchalantly. "She won't be staying long. You may go back to your desk," he said, his voice filled with distain. Then he turned his head to Yura, "And Yura, call my father, inform my father that I'll be delayed...slightly. Thank you.

"Yes, sir, right away!" Yura bowed and left the room, closing the heavy wooden door behind her.

When she was out of the room, Sesshomaru's attention turned back to Kagura. "To what do I owe this..._'unexpected'_ pleasure, Kagura?"

Kagura eyed him venomously, then smiled sweetly. "Oh, I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and had an overcoming urge to see your handsome face." She let her dark eyes roam over him, giving him a lustful look. "How's the little baker girl adjusting to her new station? Is she enjoying my leftovers?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and stared back at her. "_Leftovers?_ **_Hn_**. That's a new one. How could there be 'leftovers', when you never had the **_main course_** to start with? Anyway, it's no concern of yours, how _**InuYasha**_ is." He smirked, as her right eyebrow twitched. "Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do." He stood and walked to the door, opening it. "You remember the way out of the building."

Kagura stood. But, instead of going out the door, she went to the bar and poured herself a drink. "Oh, so sorry to disappoint you, lover. But, I have come for a reason." She held her glass up to him, then took a sip. "_Mmm._ It's good to know that _**some**_ of your taste in the finer things, hasn't changed!" She smiled and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. "So, Sesshy, What are you and the little baker girl planning? For the holidays, I mean."

Since she wasn't about to take the hint, he sighed and closed the door. Walking to the bar, he poured himself a double of vodka. Then he walked back to his desk, "I told you never to call me that. I detest that name." He sat in his chair and leaned back. "What do you mean, planning? What do you want, Kagura?"

Taking another sip, she smiled at him. "_Now_, I didn't come here to fight, Sessh-_omaru_. I simply wanted to ascertain what plans you and the little cookie cutter, have made. Regarding the holidays. Summer will be ending soon. The winter break will be upon us, before you know it. I would very much like to see _**'our'**_ child during this tiime. That is, if I'm not intrupting any plan that you've already made."

Sesshomaru sat there, studing her with a bored expression, _'Holiday plans? Who does this cow think she's talking too? Like she ever gave a damn about the holidays, or about Rin!'_ He regarding her through narrowed eyes. _'Just what is this stupid slut up to now?'_

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "I was thinking that maybe I could take Rin aboard. Just for Christmas week. We could do some shopping, go to plays, holiday festivies in Paris are to die for! And, there's always..." She stopped when he suddenly sat up straight in his chair. The look in his eyes, made the blood in her veins run cold.

Sitting up, he folded his hands on his desk. Letting shards of golden ice impale her, he said in soft tones. "Have you lost what little brain, you had? Weither or not, I have made any plans, is none of your business. And, even if I hadn't. What makes you think, I would allow you to take Rin anywhere?" Frowning, he leaned back in his chair once again. "And, in case you've forgotten. You signed over your parental rights to **_MY_** daughter. Remember? It was stated in the divorce terms," he smirked knowingly at her. "You got 2.5 million, and I got Rin. Remember? Personally, I think that I got the better of the deal!" He taunted. _'Take that, you crazy golddigging wretch!'_

Kagura smiled, placing her drink on the coffee table. She stood and sautered over to the desk. Bracing her hands on the smooth surface, she leaned in closer to him. "Oh, I haven't forgotten how you and that little coffeeshop owning thing you married, stole my child from me."

Mimicing her move, Sess' eyes bore hard into hers as he faced her. "_**Stole?**_ That's a laugh. You were more than willing to sell Rin, for whatever dollar amount you could get! So don't come in here, with the sudden _'good mother'_ bullshit! I don't have the time for it!"

"_'Bullshit'_? My aren't we on edge," she smirked. "Stop me if I'm wrong, but you seem a little more off these days. What's the matter, lover? Trouble in paradise? A little discord, in bakeshop heaven?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Kagure smiled sweetly, leaning in closer to him. Their noses almost touching, as she countered. "I have hear a lot of _**'I's'**_ and _**'My's'**_ coming from you, but I have yet to her _**'we'**_ and _**'our'**_. I can even count the times, I have called her names and you didn't even bother to correct me." She leaned back and cocked her head to the side. Crossing her arms over her ample chest, she eyed him. "Maybe the stories I heard are true after all."

He frowned, not caring for the smug look on her face. "What stories, you hateful cow?"

Her smile widened, "The story that's floating around, is that she's left you, already. And, so soon after the just getting back from your honeymoon, too. _Tsk._ Must be an awful blow to your ego, huh? Not to mention, that whole little mess with her grandmother, being hurt. It was in all the papers and on the tv." Holding up her hands, Kagura made a wide sweeping motion. **"Billionaire's wife's grandmother, hurt in brutal home invasion."** Leaning one hand on the desk, she gave him a mockingly sad look. "They said it was over some precious jewels, that was in her possession." She shook her head in dismay, "tough break for a new bride. What, did the little cakemaker, crack under pressure? Does she blame you and all your money for what happened? Is that the reason, the papers say it was over before it truly began?" She smiled when she saw one fine brow twitch, in irritation. She knew she had him. "_**What?**_ Hit a nerve?"

Seething in anger. It was all he could do to keep himself from snapping her neck. **_"Get out!"_** He said, through tightly clenched teeth. _**"Get out of my office and my sight, and don't come back!"**_

Kagura, not wanting to push her luck any further, picked up her clutch and walked to the door. Before she opened it, she turned back toward Sesshomaru. Whose eyes where still on the spot left vacant by her. She grinned, and said, "If you and the cake maker change your mind, about...whatever. Let me know. I'm sure that you and I could come to _**'some'**_ arrangement, Sesshomaru." She said, with a very seductive laugh.

After she left, Sess sweeped his hands across his desk. **_"Bitch!"_** He swore to himself. Sending his drink, papers, and other items, flying to the floor. He'd never felt so tired in his life. He bent down and started picking up the mess he made, when his eyes lit on her picture. It was his very first picture they had taken together. They were both wearing white button down shirts and black slacks. He was seated, with Yasha standing behind him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He picked it up and held it. Tracing her beautiful features with his finger. "So beautiful!" He smiled halfheartedly. With a heavy sigh, he put the picture on his desk, and sank down in his chair. Burying his face in his hands. The worst part about the whole thing, was that she had been right. Not once in the whole time she was there, had he corrected her about InuYasha. _**Not once!**_ _'Damn! The slut would pick up on that, wouldn't she? The filthy tramp!'_ He picked up his briefcase. _'I've got to get out of here!'_ Opening it, he grabbed the files he'd been trying to work on, and threw them inside. He walked to the closet, to get his suit jacket, then left his office. _'Maybe father was right after all. It's time to stop running away my problem with Yasha. It's time to just clear the air with her, maybe we can salvage something out of this...mess!'_

Looking up from her desk, Yura watched as he passed by. "Is there anything I can do for you, Takeuchi Sama?"

Sesshomaru stopped, and turned to her. "I'm going home. Cancel the rest of my day, Yura. I do not wish to be disturbed. Do you understand?" When the woman nodded, he turned to leave. Then he stopped to face her again. "Oh and Yura?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you. Goodday."

The woman smiled and bowed to her employer. "Good luck, Takeuchi Sama!" She whispered.

A little over an hour later, Sesshomaru pulled his car up to the circular driveway in front of his home. Tirely he got out of his car, and walked inside his front door. He was on his way to his study, when he heard the sweetest sound. For a moment, he thought he was imagining things. Slowly, he turned towards the livingroom, and stared into the purple eyes he loved so much. "InuYasha!" He whispered, horsely.

Giving him a faint smile, she said, "Hello dearest, welcome home."

**_TBC..._**

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. I've been wrestling with it for a while now. It's not what I would call my best, but it's here it is. I hope it makes sense to you guys! Thanks for your patence and support! Until the next rose- L8r!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
I thought I'd sift gears a little. I'm still working on the next InuYasha and Sesshomaru chapter. But, I thought you might like to see what the crew are up too! So here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Fiftieth Rose: Ban's Feelings _**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Crescent Cafe...**

It was late in the afternoon. He sat at the long stainless steel table in the kitchen, watching her. She was standing at the counter, helping a customer. Her dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, as the ends brushed against her slender neck. The almost breathless husk of her voice reached his ears. He closed his eyes, letting the smooth sexy tone waif over him. _'I could listen to that sound all day!'_ He thought, as his eyes roamed over her curvy figure. _'I could look at her all day too!'_ As he looked at her, he started wondering. When did she stop being just a coworker to him? When did he start watching the clock on the wall, waiting for her to show up? When did he first notice, the smoothness of her caramel skin? The curve of her face. The way the right corner of her mouth, lifted slightly higher, when she smiled. Her cat like eyes sparkled, when she laughed? At what point, did he start to see her as a woman. At which point, did she become important to him?

_"Ban."_ A voice called to him, but went unheard.

_'Oh man,'_ he thought in dismay. _'What Jak said, couldn't be true. It...I can't possibly.'_

_"Ban..."_

Again the voice was ignored, as the young man looked out at the object of his thoughts. She was cleaning the tables, and talking to Kisa. _'No way! I can't be! Not her! Sure, she's good looking. Very good looking, but she's not my type! I mean, she's not like the girls I go for!'_ He watched her for a few minutes. She leaned over to pick up a napkin. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, at the sight of her curvy bottom.

_"Yo BAN!"_

_'Damn, baby got much back! Wait a minute! I did **NOT** just think that...did I?'_ He shock his head to clear it. _'Oh shit, Jak was right! I-I AM in love with her! Oh shit! I'm in love with **HER!!!! SHIT!!!!!!**'_

Just then..._**SMACK**_... "Ow! God damn it!" Ban looked beside him, to find his little brother, Renkostu, standing there. His arms crossed over his chest, and he was staring back at Ban, mildly irritated look. "What the fu... What'd ya hit me for, rag head?"

Ren raised one brow, as he stared unfazed by his brother's yell. "What do you mean _'why'_? I'd called you 3 or 4 times! Why are you just standing there staring into space?" He glanced down at the table, then back up to Ban. "And, unless that bread dough is planning to come to life, and murder everyone. I suggest you stop kneading it! You're gonna ruin it, _**bread killer**_!"

"Wha?" Bankostu looked at his brother, then at the table. Seeing the pitifully overworked dough just lying there. "Oh shit!" He yelled, grabbing the bread and attempting to try and reshape it.

Ren sighed and took it from him, "Don't bother. Just start over, I'll use this for bread twists. Hey bro, you've been kind of spacey lately. Not paying much attention at work. You don't even go clubbing like you used to. What gives? What's got you so preoccupied?"

Ban said nothing at first, as he started putting another bread mix together. He looked out into the cafe again, "Ren?"

"What?" He answered, without looking at him.

"What is it about Kisa, you like so much?"

That got Renkostu's attention. He eyed his brother. _**"What. Do. You. Mean?"**_

"I mean what is it that you see in her?"

"Look you, I don't know what you're problem is. But, don't you start in on Kis."

Ban held up his hands, in defense. _'Whoa note to self, lay off Kisa for a while.'_ "Whoa little bro, hold on. I meant no disrespect, honest!" Putting his hands down, he sat down and rephrased his question. "I was just wondering, what it was that drew you together, that's all? I mean, you guys have been together since you where in middle high. What is it about her, that keeps you interested?"

Ren studied Ban for a while. He saw that his brother quite serious, he sat down across from him. "Well, if I had to pick one thing...I...guess." He paused for a minute, then smiled. "Kis is a good woman, she looks out for me. She keeps me focused. I guess that's why."

Ban, watched as a goofy little smile lit on Ren's face, as he gave his answer. But, he was still a little confused. "Yeah, but I guess what I'm asking is, why Kisa? I remember all the girls that where after you. What makes Kisa so different?"

Ren continued to smile at his brother, then he said. "Yeah, but she was different. Not like those other airheaded bimboes. She has quality and substance. It would have to be the way she loves me, no matter how stupid or how dense, or how forgetful I get. Kis loves me, and she will always love me. Faults and all!" Ban nodded in understanding. Letting his mind go over all that his brother had told him.

As he did this, Renkostu studied him. He'd never seen his brother so...so rattled and unnerved. _'He's up to something. Hmm... I wonder...'_ He turned to watch the door, when he heard someone come in the kitchen. It was Monica, coming to change the water in her cleaning bucket. She smiled at them, then went about her business. Ren looked over to Ban, his eyes bulged when he saw his brother's face.

Ban sat there staring at Monica. Those hot cobalt orbs, following her every move, as she went around the kitchen. Feeling eyes on her, she stopped and turn towards the 2 men. Giving them a little smirk, she asked. "And just what are you two up to? You guys are looking awfully guilty."

Ban sat up quickly, startling his brother and Monica. "Hey, Monica! How's it going out there? Ya busy?"

Ren blinked in shock, as Monica raised one dark brow at him in question. Then she shrugged. "Nah, it's kinda slow. I don't think, were gonna be all that busy tonight. What's going on in here? You guys look pretty serious?" She inquired, looking from one brother to the other.

Ren started to answer her, but Bankostu jumped in. "Nothing to important. Just shootin' the breeze. Talking shop, ya know how it is! Ha ha ha ha!" His loud nervous laugh, making him look like a deranged mental patient. Monica and Ren just stared at him, the same thought going through their heads. _'Ooookkaayyyy, There's a loony! There's a loony in the kitchen!'_ Seeing the both of them looking at him, as if he was crazy, Ban tried to regroup. "_Ahem_, say Monica. Since we'll be closing early today, and we're closed tomorrow. Do you have any plans for tonight?" He got a little nervous, when she gave him a dumbfounded look. "I mean if you didn't make any plans with your dad...or someone?"

"No. My dad is working late. So, it's just me and a carton of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey, and some dvds. Why?"

_**'YESSSSS!'**_ His mind yelled, _'Maintain you coolness, my man. Maintain your coolness!'_ He took a deep breath, and looked at her. "Well, you see_...heh...um...I a..._there this John Woo movie festival starting tonight in Kyoto."

"Yeah, I know," Monica whined. "I love his movies! I tried to get a ticket, but it was sold out! I'm so bummed out! That's why I'm not going out. I figured I'd just rent the dvds." She pouted.

Ban had to bite the inside of his cheek, to keep from smiling. _'Oh yeah!'_ "Well, it funny! You see, I so happen to have 2 tickets for tonight! A friend of mine was supposed to go with his girl, but she backed out at the last minute. So he gave them to me." Ren, who was sitting at the table unnoticed, tilted his head to the side. He was silently watching the whole exchange. _'Um, hello? I feel like a fifth wheel!'_ "So since I have these tickets, and you're not doing anything...Ya wanna go? W-with me that is, do ya?"

Monica regarded him for a minute, "Ban, are you sure? I mean, you don't want to ask any of your other...girlfriends?"

Ban jumped and grabbed her hand, Moni who was now staring at him in wide eyed shock. **"NO!"** _-Ahem!-_ He released her and stepped back. "No..._um_...I can't think of anyone else. So, what do you say? You game?"

"_Wwweeeellll_, I do so want to go." She bit her lower lip, as she contemplated then she smiled and shrugged. "What the hell! Yeah! You're on, I'd love to go! But I insist on paying you back for my ticket."

Ban smiled and shook his head, _'I just knew she'd say that!'_ "What about if you buy the popcorn instead?"

"Extra butter?" She laughed.

He winked, "Now your talkin'!" When she left the room, he went back to mixing the dough. He looked up, when he felt eyes on him. Ren was sitting across from him, his chin cradled in the palm of his hand, just staring at him. "What?"

"You poor pathetic fool! Your in love with her, aren't you?"

Ban sighed, "Does it show that much?" When Ren gave him a look that screamed _'Are you kidding?'_ He sat down, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am." Grabbing his brother by the neck of his chef coat. "If you say anything to her, I'll tell Kisa about how you used to wet the bed until you were 10! Plus, I'll tell her how you had to sleep with a nightlight until you were 15! Got it!"

Ren held his hands up in helpless surrender, "I got it! I got it! I won't say a word!" He sighed when Ban released him, then sat down and smiled. "I just think Moni's a down girl! I hope you guys do get together. I'm sure you'll make an awesome pair, your perfect for each other! You like 'Yin and Yang' you just fit together."

Ban smiled. "Listen to you, you sound like Jak. He said the same thing at Yasha's wedding."

"Well, it just goes to show you. Jak's crazy, not stupid." Ren smiled as he started cutting the dough, Ban ruined earlier. "It's great that you got tickets to the festival. It's been sold out for weeks. Hey maybe your seats are close to me and Kis'! That would be a blast!"

Ban looked at him, "I don't have any tickets."

Ren looked in confusion. "But, you said you had tickets."

"No. I said a _'friend'_ of mine had some tickets." Ban said, giving his little brother a pointed look.

Ren looked at Ban for a minute, then his eyes widened. "No! No, Ban! I waited weeks for these tickets! I got them as a surprise for Kisa!"

"Kisa? Kisa won't like it. I can guarantee you that." He smiled sweetly at his little brother. "Come on, Ren. Do you big bro a solid, let me have the tickets."

"Hell no!"

"I'll give you $100.00 for them."

"No!"

"150."

**_"Bite me!"_** At that time Kisa walked into the room. She stood at the door, watching the brothers argue. _'What the hell?'_

"Damn it, Ren! $200 and not a penny more!"

**"GET BENT!"**

"What the hell is going on here? What are you two idiots fighting about now?" She demanded.

Ren looked over at his fiance, and said. "This fool lied to Moni, saying that he had tickets to the Woo festival. And, he wants me to give him _'our'_ tickets so _'he'_ can take her!"

Ban interjected, "I didn't say give them to me, I offered you 200 bucks for them. That probably 3x what you paid for them!"

Kisa's eyes widened as she watched the brothers argue some more. A minute later. **_"HEY!!!"_** She yelled, causing both to stop, and look at her. "It's not worth all this fighting." Turning to her angry beau, she smiled sweetly. "Ren, give him the tickets. It's fine, I didn't really want to go anyway."

Ban smirked as Ren whined. "But, Kis! I waited for weeks to get these tickets! You said you really wanted to go! You were all excited about it!"

Kisa sucked her teeth and sneered at him. "You nut! I just said that because **_YOU_** wanted to go so bad. I could give a damn about it! So, just give Ban the tickets." Then she looked at Ban. "You make sure you give Ren the $200, okay?"

"You got it, thanks Kisa!"

"No problem." Then Kisa turned and went into the storeroom. Ren got up and followed her, whining about not going to the festival. Once inside the room, Kisa closed the door. "Will you shut up! It was only a stupid marathon! There will be others to go to."

Ren was still unhappy. "But, Kis you said you wanted to go!"

"I did want to go!"

Now Ren looked more confused than ever. _'What the fu...?'_ "If you wanted to go, than why did you make me give him our tickets?!?"

Kisa smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed her poor stupid boyfriend. "Because, one it would make Moni happy. Two, it would be good for Ban to go out with a real woman, for a change. Not some dumb chickenhead." Then she kissed him again and smiled, "And, the most important reason of all. The we just got $200 for a pair of $50 tickets! Got me?" She said wiggling her brows at him.

Ren stared at her for a minute then laughed. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close. "You know Kisa. I just discovered another reason for why I love you so much!" Then he pulled her in for a most passionate kiss!

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Fiftieth-first Rose: In The Devil's Presence_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Penthouse Apartment, Tokyo...**

Late afternoon. A phone rings in the darkened bedroom, disturbing its occupants. He turns to answer it, pushing the protesting female away from him. "Hello." He answers, letting his slight irritation into his tone. His brow knots, then smoothes, as a lazy smile forms. "Well, hello, my angel. To what do I owe the pleasure, for _**this**_ call?" He chuckles as he listens to the soft, and somewhat nervous voice on the other line. "**_Mmmmm_**," he moans, as he reaches out to the nude form in his bed. Slowly running his hand the lush curves, of the dark haired beauty beside him. "No, angel, your not disturbing me, not at all. In fact I was just thinking about to calling you, when the phone rang." He lied smoothly; as the woman, angry about her fun being cut short, decided to take matters in her own hands!

She slid next to him, sensually rubbing herself against him. He frowned at her for a moment, and was about to push her away. When she reached for his still lust hardened shaft, and began to caress it. Slowly, gently pumping it with her hand. He smiled and leaned back against the pillow, allowing her to continue. "What? I'm sorry, my angel, something caught my attention just then. What did you say?" He paused and shifted slightly, allowing the woman better access to him. She raised over his lap, she began bathing his cock with her soft hot tongue. Using his free hand, he gripped long black hair tightly. Forcing her to take him fully, into her hot mouth. Silently commanding her to suck him.

"Dinner? Tonight? I don't see how that would be a problem for me. Where would you like to go?" He asked, slowly thrusting himself down the woman's throat. He bit back a groan, as she let her muscles contracted, swallowing him in gulps. "Oh, you want to cook me dinner? I'm honored! But, what about your roommate? Won't it be kind of awkward with all of us there?" He paused as he listened to her. He looked down and smiled, at the sight of his penis disappearing into her wide-stretched lips. Grinning, he started to buck, ramming his length deep and hard into her tortured oral cavern. Giving no thought of mercy to her, as she fought to keep up. "Ohh, so your roomie is going out on a date tonight. She won't be home for hours, huh? _My, my, my_, aren't _**we**_ being bold! Whatever could _**YOU**_ be thinking of, my angel?" He chuckles, as she stammers nervously over the phone. "Calm yourself, my beauty, I'm just teasing you. Of course, I would love to have dinner with you, tonight. What time shall I be there?" He says, his grip tightening on his partners hair, and he drives himself to completion. "7 o'clock. Fine. I'll bring some wine. Oh, and angel, wear the dress I gave you. The little white sundress, with the spaghetti straps. I love the way it looks on you." He smiles as he hears her quick yes, "Outstanding, I can hardly wait. Until 7, Mai." He hangs up, then brings his other hand down to hold the woman's head in place. His cruel thrusts threatening to asphyxiate his lover. Over and over he rams between her abused lips, until with a deep grunt of satisfaction, he spills his load into her. Forcing her to swallow wave after wave, before finally allowing her to move away from him. He falls back onto his pillows with a sinister grin. _'So, little Mai is planning a romantic little dinner for us tonight, huh? Hmmm, the possibilities! The possibilities!'_ "Heero old boy, things are falling into place, quite nicely!" He sighed, then looked down in askance, as his bed mate snorted in frustration.

Raising one dark brow, he smiled at her. "Are you displeased about something, my dear," He asked, running a finger over her bruised and swollen lips. "Surely, you don't mean to suggest, that I've been...remiss...about your needs, Kagura?" He smiled smoothly, while the same hand moves to caress her silky dark locks.

Shoving his hand away, she raises her disheveled head from his lap. Kagura gives him a dark stare, before smiling at him. "Wherever did you get such an idea, Heero," she asked, venomously. "It seems that everything is working out for you. I'm glad, really." She says, moving into an upright position. She smoothes her dark hair back into place. Then turns her angry eyes to him once more. "I'm just confused, about when things are to start working for _**me**_! When do I finally get the vindication, that _**you**_ promised me? When do _**I**_ get to see that bastard suffer!"

Seeing her temper raise, Heero smiles. Reaching out once again, he captures another thick lock of her hair. Twirling it between his fingers, he looks into her pouty face. "Now, now, patience, pet. These things can't be rushed." He assured smoothly. Releasing her hair, he grabs her arm pulling her back down on top of him. His hands roaming over her soft flesh. "I shall deliver all that I promised, and then some. All I ask, is that you be a little more patient. You'll get your revenge." He bent down, capturing her mouth with brutal passion. Rolling them over, so that she is beneath him, Heero starts nibbling a path down her throat. Kagura moans softly. Burying her hands in his hair, she tilts her head to give him better access. Suddenly, realizing what he's doing, her mood changes.

"Oh no! I am sick of being patient," she seethes through clenched teeth, "I tire of waiting. I want results! I want Sesshomaru to feel the pain of rejection!" Pushing him away, she tries to sit up; only to have him block her with his body. "All you ever seem to do is traipse around, with that spineless, wimpy little girl; playing perfect _boyfriend_! And, just why are you still wasting time, with that little..._thing_?"

_"Thing?"_ Smirking, Heero draws back just a little. One hand roaming from her hair, slowly journeying down her neck and shoulder, coming to rest on her breast. "Why Kagura, there is no need to be jealous!" Chuckling at the unladylike snort she gave him, he continues. "Little Mai, is extremely useful! How do you think I've been getting all my information? She's the best little spy, a man in my position could ask for!" Bending down, he starts to lick at her collarbone, then nip at her shoulder. "Little Mai loves her friends, so she worries about them." He says, while his tongue makes a wet trail down to her breast. "How do you think I got the inside track, on InuYasha and Sesshomaru home life? They are like one big, disgustingly, happy family over at the cafe. And, when one is upset, they all rally around that person! This time, the unhappy one, is the one she admires the most! InuYasha. She's the woman they all idolize! Mai is worried about InuYasha's happiness. And, when she's worried, she talks." Leaning over his frowning lover, he gives her a half smile. "Playing the perfect, caring boyfriend gives me the perfect edge!"

"Oh really? _'The perfect edge'_, huh? That's a laugh! From what I see, you have the perfect edge on _**bull**_!" She yells, as her struggling renews. "All you seem to be good at is playing house with that little nuisance, and working off you sexual tension on me!" As she screams in anger, she fails to realize the danger of her outbursts. "When do I see any of the results, you promised me? I want him to know what it feels like, to have his world pulled out from under him! I want him and his little cake baking **_bitch_**, as miserable as possible!" Not realizing the rage that her little comment on InuYasha, was about comeback on her. "While here_** I**_ am, waiting for you to finally do something! I don't know what I was thinking, allowing myself to be bothered with the likes of you! You're incapable of making my wishes come true, after all! I'll just have to do it myself! Let me up, Heero! We're done for today, and **_forever_**!" She demands as she struggles. However, she seizes movement when she sees the sinister glare in his eyes. The blood in her veins runs cold, as he speaks to her.

"Who do you think you're talking to, _hm_? And, just who are you referring to, when you say _'bitch'_?" He asks as his eyes narrow and grow hard and cold. Sensing the danger she was now in, Kagura make one last attempt to pull away from him. Only to have her arm caught in a viselike grip. "Where do you think your going, **PET**?!" When she didn't respond right away, he gripped a handful of her hair. Wrapping it tightly around his hand, he pulled her close. "I think you need a little reeducation, on what is what around here. We are done, when _**I**_ say we are done. Do you understand, Kagura?" She gasped in fear, as her head is jerked back causing her neck to arch painfully. "I asked you a question, bitch! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!**"

Her eyes clenched shut in pain she stammers, "Y-yess!" A cold fear flooded her senses, as she silently prays for mercy.

Not satisfied, Heero sneers and pulls harder. This time wrenching a terrified yelp from her, as several hairs were ripped from her scalp.** "THEN LET ME HEAR YOU SAY IT, YOU SLUT!! _NOW_!!!"**

Sobbing and whimpering in pain, Kagura opens her tear filled eyes. Staring up at him in absolute horror. She take a deep breath and pleads with him. "I-I-I un-understand, Heero!"

His cold eyes narrowed a bit more. _**"Aaannndddd?"**_ He asks, with a smile of pure evil.

Kagura pants in terror, as she stares into his evil visage. "I'm un-un-der yo-ur com-command! I-I'll do as you s-say, w-w-whenn y-you s-s-say!" Panic courses through her. She licks her dry lips, as she pleads with him. "P-pl-please H-Heero. You're hurting me, p-please!" Heero takes a calming breath, and releases his hold on her. Smiling he sits up, allowing her space to collect herself. Quickly, she puts some distance between them, slightly turning away. Taking several deep breaths, she tries to compose herself.

"That's _**MY**_ good girl", he smiles, calmly reaching over running his hand up and down her back. Grinning, when she flinches at his touch. "See, how easy things can be, when you remember place?" He asks, watching her closely, as she slowly nods. He sucks his teeth, as he takes in her appearance. From her hopelessly tangled hair, to the fresh bruise forming on her wrist. "Tsk. See what you made me do? Now, come to daddy Heero, so he can make it all better again!" Rubbing her wrist, Kagura makes a mental note to herself, to watch herself more closely. _'How did I ever get into cohorts with this deranged beast!?'_ She panders to herself. _'All I have to do, is wait a little longer. When I have Sesshomaru begging like the dog he is, I'll be able to rid myself of this sick freak!'_

Watching him with fear and masked hatred, she slowly moves towards him. She gasps as he suddenly lounges at her. Once more Kagura finds herself pinned beneath him. Staring up at him, nervously. "I will deal with Sesshomaru, in good time. You will get the revenge you seek, and then some. As for InuYasha, If you ever refer to her that way in my presence again, cadaver dogs won't be able to find you. Are we clear, my lovely little pet?" Smirking down at the horror in her face, he leans closer and whispers in her ear. "I said Are. We. Clear. Kagura?"

Closing her eyes to regain her composure. Opening them, she found herself staring into the devil's face. With a smile that trembled slightly, she took a breath. "As clear, as crystal."

**At the Crescent Cafe...**

Mai closes her cell and puts it back into her pocket. Smiling happily she turns to walk back into the cafe. She stops short, when she sees Moni standing in the doorway watching her. "Oh, hey Moni! What's up?"

Monica eyes her young friend, raising a suspecting brow at her. "I see, you didn't waste anytime! So, you're going to cook dinner for him, tonight?"

Mai casts her eyes downward, and nods. "I...Well, I thought since you and Ban were going on a date tonight..."

Moni holds up her hand, to stop her. "Uh-huh! First off, it's not a date. I'm going to the movies, and my seat just happens to be next to his."

Mai tilts her head comically, while giving her friend a confused look. "Um, I don't know, but Moni...that sounds a lot like a date."

Monica crossed her arms over her chest, and frowned at her friend, "No, it doesn't."

Mai, mimicking her friend, smirked as she countered back. "Yes, it does."

"Nah-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

The two of them stood outside like this for a few minutes more. Not noticing, as they're co workers and the customers stared at them. Finally Moni holds up both hands, stopping before they go any further. "Hold it! Don't think you're getting off that easily, kiddo. I know what your doing, and it won't work! I'm not gonna let you change the subject!" Mai groans and looks down, realizing her little ploy was found out. Seeing the look on her friend's face, Moni sighs and puts her hand on the girls shoulder. "Look Mai, I'm not trying to break balls here. I'm just concerned. I know I haven't known you as long as the rest of the guys, but I love you just as much. You, Kisa, Kera, and Yash. You guys are like little sisters to me. I...I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Smiling, she uses her forefinger to lift Mai's face to hers. "If this guy makes you happy, then I guess that's good enough for me. Just don't be afraid to talk to me, about anything...promise?"

Mai gives her friend a misty smile, and hugs her tightly. "I promise," the 2 release each other and start back into the restaurant. Before going back in, Mai turns to see Ban talking to Ren and Jak. She smiles as she sees his head turn to watch Moni. Looking up at her friend, Mai gives her a sly grin. "Moni?"

Looking down at her, Monica smiles. "Yeah?"

Inching away from Monica, Mai's grin grows as a mischievous twinkle lights in her eyes. "It's a date!" The girl squeals as her embarrassed friend chases her.

"Get back here, you little jerk!"

_**TBC...**_

Well, that's it for the 51st Rose. I'm sorry it took soo long, but I've really busy lately! Plus, I've been reading my favorite fics, and got so into them that I got distracted. Sorry! 52 sees the return of Sesshomaru and InuYasha Takeuchi. I promise! By the way, if anyone is really reading this, do me a favor. I want you guys to start bugging LadyIvy. Maybe with our combined interests, she'll start updating again. I know I'm not the only one that loves "50 Years"! Oh and read PrincessSin's KKM story- "Heat of the Moment". It's the bomb! Then shot over to Inu/Sess, and read "The True Purpose" _**It's AWESOME!!!!!!!!**_

Love ya'll L8r!


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy! I dedicate this chapter to PrincessSin, for her kindness, support, and help when I needed it. Thank you, my Hime! To Amanda. Congratulations, and good luck with your speech! I'm rooting for you, amiga! To my newest friend, Young Eiri. Update soon, I really liked your story!  
And, most importantly to my family, for all your support and patience while I work on this. Thanks for putting up with me! Mama loves you all!**

* * *

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_ Fifty-second Rose: Jaken's Advice_**

**_ by Nikkie23534 _**

**Later that night...**

It had been a very long day. The tension in the Takeuchi household, after Sesshomaru came home, was very thick. Other than their somewhat tense greeting, that afternoon. Sesshomaru and InuYasha had avoided each other entirely. He spending his time in his private study, not ready to face his wife just yet. She spending her time with Rin and Jaken, looking over all the changes that had taken place in her absence.

While she was staying with the Fujimatas, a lot of changes were made at the mansion. Banisters was added to the front steps. So, Gram would have something to hold onto, while she walked up into the house. In addition to that, handle bars were also added to the bathrooms. A chair was placed on a ramp at the bottom of the stairs. At the push of a button, it glided along the side of the staircase. This was so Kaede could go up and down, on her own. Which Rin just had to demonstrate for her, showing her 'mama' how it was supposed to work.

Because Touga was out for the evening, dinner was a very somber affair. Sensing the uneasiness between her parents, Rin tried to bring some life to the room. She talked about her day at school. How a boy in class was caught playing a prank on the teacher. How his parents had to come to school, and stay for the rest of the day! InuYasha and Sesshomaru listened, half heartily. The rest of the meal past quietly. After dinner, Jaken came to clear the dishes. "Sesshomaru Sama, Miss Yasha, would either of you like some more coffee? Maybe some dessert?"

Sess stands, "no, I'm done." Looking at Yasha, he simply said, "I still have some work that needs my attention. I might be up late." When she nods in understanding, he stands and walks over to Rin's chair and bent down to kiss the child's forehead. "Goodnight, My little one. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight daddy. Love you!" The girl says, hugging his neck tightly.

"I love you more, little one." He hugged his daughter briefly, sparing another glance in his wife's direction. Without another word, he walks out of the dining room.

Jaken turns to Yasha and Rin. "Miss Yasha, Little Miss, would either of you care for anything?" InuYasha shook her head then she turned to Rin. A soft smile spread over her face, when she saw Rin rubbing her eyes and yawn.

"No, Jaken, Rin and I are done as well." Standing, she helps Rin down from her chair; and they start for the stairs. She turns to Jaken and smiles. "Dinner was excellent, Jaken, thank you and good night."

Blushing from the compliment, he smiled and bowed to InuYasha. "Your welcome. Good night, Miss Yasha and Little Miss. Oh, and Miss Yasha...welcome home." Yasha nodded, then turned and walked out hand in hand with Rin. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, InuYasha paused glancing at the closed door to the library. Once again she wondered, if they would ever be able to put their marriage back on track. She feels a tugging on her sleeve. Looking down, she finds herself gazing into sleepy bronze colored orbs. "What's wrong, mama," Rin asked.

Bending down, Yasha caressed then kissed Rin's cheek. "Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing at all." She assured the child, picking her up, she carries her up the stairs. They went to Rin's room, making plans on what they were going to do the next day.

**Alone in the Library...**

Sesshomaru lounged on the dark leather couch. One arm draped over his eyes, as he held a glass of bourbon in his other hand. _'Now what do I do.'_ He wonders to himself, slowly sipping his drink. _'I wanted her to come home. I was even going to go and get her today. Only to find her here and waiting for me! And what do I do? Instead of taking her aside and to talking to with her, like I planned. I run and I sit my ass in here all day! Fuck! I couldn't even bring myself to face her at dinner!'_ Standing, he walks to his desk and picks up the picture. _**'Coward!'**_ Echoes through his mind. Staring at her beautiful face, he traces her features with his finger. "Hn, Yasha. What are we going to do, my love? What indeed." A sudden knock on the door startles him, and he sits the picture down. "Enter." The door opens and in walks Jaken, carrying a tray with coffee. Frowning, Sess watches him set the cup of black liquid on the desk. "What's this, Jaken? I told you, I'm busy. I neither want, nor need any coffee." He downs his drink, turns and goes to bar to pour another. When he turns back around, he is surprised to see a now scowling Jaken, staring at him.

"So I see, Sesshomaru sama." Says the older man, his eyes assessing the younger man, in disappointment. "Hard at work on your new station, as a budding alcoholic, young master?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sess sits down at his desk and scowling at him. Not able to take the older man's staring any longer, Sesshomaru grits his teeth and warns. "If you have something on your mind, Jaken, I suggest you say it and leave!"

Jaken stares at him a few minutes more, then walks up to him. When he is standing beside the Sesshomaru, he bows and says, "Forgive me, young master." Then he raised his hand, and smacks Sesshomaru in the back of the head...**HARD**!

At first Sesshomaru is too stunned to say anything. But, he quickly recovers. Grabbing the old retainer by the lapels of his jacket, dangling him up in the air. "Have you lost what little mind you possessed, Jaken? How dare you hit me, you midget beady eyed bastard!"

Unfazed by the younger man's outrage, Jaken smiles at him. "You are counting off my air supply, Young master. Would you be so kind as to release me?"

Looking at Jaken, like he'd lost his mind, Sess shakes him. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't break your pitiful neck?" Shaking the older man, like a ragdoll. "Talk, Jaken, and it better be good, or you'll find your old ass in an unemployment line!" Sesshomaru drops him, angrily.

Jaken calmly straightened out his clothes, dusting off an imaginary speck of lint. He then turns his gaze back on the angry young man before him, and smiles. "First of all, young master. You are forgetting, that this is your father's house. You'll have to have _**HIS**_ approval to fire me. Second," Jaken gives him a deadpan stare. "I helped change your nasty diapers. Cleaned up your vomit whenever you made a pig of yourself. I saw you through colds, broken limbs, and I put up with that _'evil woman's'_ demands as well as little miss' endless silliness!" He smiles, when he mentions Rin. Then he clears his throat, and goes back to the disapproving stare. "I believe, _**young man**_, that gives me the right to _**'smack'**_ some sense into you, every now and then." Grabbing the bottle of liquor and his glass off the desk, he walked to the sink by the bar. He pours the contains of the glass down the drain.

"What do you think you're doing, Jaken? I was drinking that!" He rounded on the older man, trying to get his glass back. "You are overstepping your bounds, Old man!"

Jaken ignores him, opening the cabinet to place the almost empty bottle inside. "You've had quite enough already! What you _**need**_ is to drink that coffee. Then you _**have**_ to go upstairs, and talk to your lovely bride," he turned and gave Sess an accusing glare. "Now, get you ass in gear, young man! Go talk to her! Fix whatever misunderstandings that are between you, before it becomes _un_-fixable!" Sesshomaru turned away, and sat down heavily in his chair. He buried his face in his hands, and sighed. Jaken, seeing the little boy he was, smiled and walked over to him. Putting his hand on Sess' shoulder, he tries to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I know you are under a great deal of pressure right now. Your not used to not being in control of situations. But, you must remember that she also is new to this as well."

Sesshomaru looked up at the old caretaker, thoughtfully. He sat back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Wha...What if I can't fix this, Jaken? What if what we have, really don't exist? What if all of this...What if its all just been the pipe dream of 2 children, in adult form?" Closing his tired eye, he sighs heavily. "It's just that...For the first time in a long time, I don't know what to do." Looking to the man who helped raise him, with deeply troubled eyes. "I...I hurt her so badly. I betrayed her and her family's trust, and now I just don't know what to do!"

Jaken gave him an understanding smile. "What utter nonsense, young master! Why I'd never seen a more happier man, than you. The day Miss Yasha walked into your life, was a blessing! It reminded me of the days when you dear mother was here!" Jaken placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "You changed, Sesshomaru Sama. You are happy! You found the happiness you lost. And, what's more, she came back. She came back to you. That should be enough to show you, that what you have with her, is no **_'pipe dream'_**. It's real, very real. And, I'm sure that forgiveness will be granted." He picked up he coffee and handed it to him. "Now, young man. You are to drink this coffee, before it turns to ice. Then, You are going to go upstairs. Take a hot shower or bath, you smell like you've been in a bar!" He smirked at his former charge. "Maybe, after you and your lady have a little heart to heart. The 2 of you can finally get down to business. I expect to be changing diapers and cleaning vomit, for my next young master or little miss!"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, as he stared into the cup in his hands. He smirked over Jaken's words, _'Humph, a little heart to heart, huh? Why not? My hime did come back on her own. Maybe I should take that as a good sign. Maybe, she'll forgive me.'_ He downed the cool coffee in 2 gulps. Standing up, he handed Jaken the empty cup, "Thank you, Jaken. I won't be needing you anymore tonight, goodnight." Sess got up, and walked to the door. As he opened the door, and started to walk out. He turned back to Jaken. "Oh, and Jaken?"

"Yes, sir?"

Sesshomaru gave him a chilling stare. "If you ever hit me again, I'm going to tell father who's been stealing his Playboy and Penthouse magazines. He's still looking for the issues with Shannon Tweed, Dorothy Stratton, and Barbie Benton! Goodnight."

Sesshomaru turned, so the now sickly pale and sputtering Jaken, wouldn't see the mischievous smirk on his face. Climbing the top of the stairs, he walked down the hall to his room. He paused when he heard the sound of splashing, and his daughter and wife's voices. He leaned his head against the door, and closed his eyes to listen. He smiled when he heard Rin squeal with glee, as she begged her 'mama' to squirt her again with the shower head. Sighing, he pushed away from the door, _'A hot bath, huh? That's a good idea!'_ He continued down the hall towards their bedroom._ 'Jaken might be right. She did come back on her own, so she must be willing to at least try!'_ He smiled as Jaken's words flowed through his head, _'the next young master or little miss, huh? I wonder what our children would look like.'_ His smiled widened as he thought, "I don't care what they look like, not as long as they have Yasha's eyes and her beautiful smile! That will be enough for me!" He took that thought with him, as he went into his room.

_**TBC...**_

Rose 53, InuYasha and Sesshomaru talk things over. Will she forgive him or will she turn her back on him forever?  
Thanks for the support! And thanks to all my new readers, who have taken the time to write such wonderful emails to me! This chapter is for you guys! Thank you, PrincessSin, for always being there to help guide me! I love U, my hime!  
Good luck in you senior year, Amanda! It's important to work hard and study, but you must take sometime out to have fun too! Don't forget, Tu Hermana has your back!  
And, to my newest friend, young Eiri! Thanks for all the great emails, mi hijo! It's nice to have new people to talk to!  
B reading U all!  
L8r!


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime **_

_**Fifty-third Rose: Working It Through **_

_**by Nikkie23534**_

**Rin's Room **

**Mama and daughter time...**

It had been a long day, and InuYasha was full of apprehension. She was deeply concerned about the situation between Sess and herself. The same questions ran through her brain. _'How will we find our way back to each other? How do we start over again? Do we just pick up where we left off? Can I trust him again?'_ All these thoughts and then some ran through her mind.

Her concerns mounted, when she saw Sesshomaru. After their awkward hello, he withdrew to the library/study. Leaving her alone with her uneasiness about the future. Then at dinner, they barely spoke more than 10 words to each other. If not for little Rin's childish chatter, the silence would have driven InuYasha crazy! Now here she was, giving Rin a bath to ready her for bed. One side of her dreaded confronting Sesshomaru. Worrying over the rift between them. The other was breathless with excitement. She was home with the love of her life. She could see him, breath him, sense him. She wanted nothing more than to just reach out and touch him. Hold him. Kiss him. To be enfolded in those strong arms once more! To lose herself in those passionate golden eyes. _'But, before that can happen, you'll have to talk to him, stupid!'_ She sighed to herself, she resolved herself to a course of action! "Well, I just have to bite the bullet and try." InuYasha was startled out of her reverie, by a sweet little voice.

"Why do you want to bite a bullet, mama?"

"Wha?" Not realizing that she'd spoken out loud, Yasha jumped when at the question. Smiling at the curiosity in Rin's bright eyes. "It's nothing, sweetie. My mind just ran away for a minute." She grinned at the girl, smoothing her wet bangs out of her face. "Ready to get out of the tub, Rin? You wrinkled enough?"

Rin looked at her little fingers and smiled. "Yup, I'm real wrinkly. See!" She held them up to Yasha's face.

InuYasha laughed, clutching the girl's hands and kissing them. "Yes, yes, I see! Well, let's get you out, dried, and in bed!" Wrapping the giggling wet child in a thick yellow towel, Yasha carried her into her bedroom. She put the girl down on the bed, "sit tight, Rin, while I get you a clean nightie." When the girl nodded, Yasha turned and walked to the large white chest of drawers. Opening a middle drawer, she pulled out a pink Dora the explorer, nightgown. Walking back, she rubbed the squirming girl dry. Then pulled the gown over her head. "There we go, sweetie. Now, come here so I can towel your hair."

Rin watched her, as she bounced down and down on the bed, with a huge smile. "Mama, could you braid my hair too? Please," she asked. InuYasha nodded, and gently rubbed her hair with the towel. Combing the girls hair out, she gave her 1 long braid down her back.

Pulling back the covers, Yasha tucked Rin into bed. Sitting down beside her, Yasha chuckles at the jawbreaking yawn Rin gave. Yasha reaches over to the chair beside the bed, grabbing Rin's favorite toy. Tucking it into bed beside the sleepy girl, she leans over to kisses her on the forehead. "Muwhaa! There you go, precious. Comfy?" Rin nods, and yawns again clutching the stuffed animal close to her. "Goodnight, baby."

Yasha reaching over to turn down the lamp on the stand, Rin stopped her. "Mama, you forgot Ah-Un."

Yasha's eyes widened as she gasps, "Oh, how could I have forgotten?" She leans over and kisses both of the toy dragon's heads, "goodnight, Ah-Un. Be good and watch over Rin, and I'll see you both in the morning." Smoothing a stray hair out of Rin's face, Yasha smiled and turned down the light. She stood to leave, but Rin called out to her again.

"Mama."

"Yeah, Rin?

Clutching her toy tighter, Rin sat up and look over at her mother. "You...Are you..." The girl paused, fetting with one of the ears on her toy. "You will be here in the morning, right? I mean, you're not gonna leave again, are you?" The child asked nervously. "I...I didn't like it when you left! Daddy and Grandpa, said you would be back, but..." Tears spilled from the girls eyes, and she rubbed her face with her toy.

InuYasha, seeing the sadness in Rin's face, sat back down. "Scoot over, sweetie." Rin quickly made room for her on the bed. Leaning back against the headboard, she pulled Rin into her arms.

Feeling her mother's arms wrapped around her. Rin turned and buried her face in her Yasha's chest, sobbing. "Please don't leave again, mama! Not again, please! I promise, I'll be a good girl from now on! I'll eat all my veggies, even Brussel spouts! And, I'll stop asking so many questions all the time. So...so p-please!"

Yasha felt her heart clutch in her chest. Her eyes welled with tears, as her arms tightened on the sobbing girl. Rubbing her one her back, Yasha rocked the child. "Shh. It's all right, my little love. I'm so very sorry, I worried you, baby." Holding Rin at arms length, she raised the girl's face to look into her eyes. "Listen to me, baby. The reason I left, was between your father and me. You had nothing to do with it. It was not you're fault, understand?" She pulled Rin back into her embrace, kissing the top of her head. You did absolutely nothing wrong, Rin. I promise you that!"

Sniffing, Rin raised her face to look at her mother. She holds up her little fist, sticking her pinkie finger up at her. "Pinkie promise?"

Yasha smiles and locks her pinkie with Rin's "Pinkie promise" The both made a vow.

_**"Pledge to make a promise!  
And, if I lie!  
I'll stick a million needles in my eye!"**_

Then Yasha grabs the girl, pushing her down on the bed. She starts blowing raspberries on Rin's neck, while tickling her. Tucking the girl back in bed, she kisses her cheek. "You're a good girl, Rin. You're in my heart. I'm never gonna leave you again." Yasha smiled, wiping the tears off Rin's chubby cheeks. "Okay?" Rin sniffed and nodded happily, giving her a bright smile. Yasha smiled back, and stood up. She tucked Rin back in bed, then walked to the door. She paused in the open door, turning to look at the girl. "Don't you worry, kiddo. I'm not going anywhere, never again. I promise."

Rin yawns and snuggles deep into the covers, "goodnight, mama. I love you."

Yasha grins back, and says softly, "I love you more, baby. Sleep well." With that she closes the door leaving it cracked. Yasha then turns and walks down the hall, towards her bedroom. _'Will he be there?'_ She shakes her head, banishing the thought, _'He's probably still down in the study. Humph! I probably won't see him until tomorrow. (sigh) Just as well I guess. I'm too tired to talk anyway.'_ Reaching her room, she opens the door and walks in.

**Sess and Yasha's bedroom...**

It wasn't until she closed the door, that she heard the water running in the shower. _'Well, I guess he changed his mind'_, she walked to the closet to get her robe. She kicked off her shoes, and pulled her red silk robe off the hanger. Suddenly, the water stopped. She turned and watched, as the bathroom door opened. Suddenly, she was staring at the body of a god. He walked into the room, with only a towel wrapped around his trim waist. A warm sensation formed in the pit of her stomach, as she watched him. Entranced by the beads of moisture, that slowly glided down his muscular torso. Rubbing his hair with another towel, he stopped short when he noticed her.

They stood rooted in place, as they eyed each other. Each slowly drinking in the other's long missed image. Sesshomaru was the first to come to himself. He walked to the bed, where his black cashmere robe lay. Shrugging it over his broad shoulders, he belted loosely around his trim waist. Turning to face his wife, with a guilty smile. "Sorry. I...um...I thought you were still with Rin."

Giving herself a mental shake, Yasha, clutching her robe to her chest. "Th-that's a-alright. I...um...I just came in to...ah..." Her mind went blank, still reeling from the sight of her practically naked husband. She looked down at the robe in her hands, and said. "I-I just came in to get something to sleep in." Seeing Sess raise one fine brow in askance, she rushed on. "I think I should take one of the rooms do-"

"No," His sudden rejection of plan, startled and angered her.

"What do you mean no," she countered. "Sess. Just because I came back...I mean...There is still a lot that we have to work through. The trust between us. It's..." Feeling the sudden sting of tears burning her eyes, she averted her gaze to the floor. "I'm just not ready to share a room with you. Not yet."

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Capturing her chin with his thumb and forefinger, he brought her face up to look at him. "I understand that there are a lot of unsettled issues between us, Yasha. Staying in the same room, is more for Rin's benefit."

Her brow knitted, as she looked at him like he was crazy. "Rin's benefit? What does Rin have to do with this?"

Sess sighed heavily, looking into her eyes. "Think about it, InuYasha. Rin has missed you. A couple of days ago she was told father, she was afraid that you wouldn't come home." Yasha bit her lip and looked away. Sess allowed the action, releasing her chin, he rubbed her arm slowly. "I'm just afraid that if she comes in here in the morning, and she finds that you are not here." He sighed again, running a large hand through his still damp hair. "I'm afraid what it may do to her."

Yasha looked up at him, realizing the truth in his words. She remembered how clingy the girl was, after they walked into the house. Rin barely left her side, for a moment. Even following her to the bathroom, and wanting outside the door for her to come out! Feelings of overwhelming guilt swept through Yasha, as she thought of Rin. _'Oh, Rin! My poor baby! How could I have been so stupid!?'_ The poor child had been through so much, at such a young age! Though on the outside, she was happy and carefree. Underneath it all, the girl was still very deeply wounded. A child that was straving for a mother's love and attention.

"Yes, your right," nodding as she looked at the robe in her hands. "I-I wasn't thinking!" Looking into his face, she sighed. "I guess I'll go and get ready for bed." Edging away from him, she walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Turning the lock on the knob, she closed her eyes and leaned heavily on the door. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Well, girl, what's next?" She sighed, and prepared for bed.

A few minutes later, she opened the door. Dressed in an over sized t-shirt, she came out. Her long ebony locks, brushed into a high ponytail. Looking towards the bed, she saw him. Sitting up in bed watching her. The book he had been reading, resting forgotten in his lap. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the bed, and pulled back the covers; climbing in. She lay there for a minute with her eyes closed. Feeling his gaze on her, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I wanted to thank you."

He raised a brow at her, "thank me? For what?"

InuYasha sat up and looked at him. "Rin showed me all the changes you've made here." She said, picking at the hem of the silk sheet. "What you did to the house. The changes you made for Gram. The auto chair on the stairs. The bars in the bathroom. You even had a special tub bulit in her bathroom, so she could take a shower or a bath without help." Looking up at him, she gave him a small, yet beautiful smile. "I just wanted to say thank you!"

Looking at her, his breath caught in his chest. _'God, she's so beautiful!'_ He shrugged slightly, putting his book on the table next to the bed. "It was nothing. I just want Gram to be as comfortable as possible." Turning back to look at his wife, he smiled. Reaching out he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. The simple touch caused InuYasha to lean away slightly. He quickly pulled back, when she looked down at the sheet. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Yasha shook her head, and sighed. Laying down, she turned her back to him. "It's alright. I'm just really tired, that's all." Reaching up, she turned off the lamp on table beside her.

He reached out to touch her, but pulled his hand back. "Yasha, I know what I've done has hurt you. I- If I could undo it, believe me I would. But, I can't! The last thing I ever wanted, was for Gram and Juromaru to get hurt. I just..." Leaning his head back against the headboard, he closed his eyes. "I just wanted to keep you safe, that's all. I-I never meant for any of this to happen! I just..." He buried his face in his hands, and sighed. "I was just trying to protect you." Suddenly, he felt her hand touch him. He grabbed it.

InuYasha heard the pain and remorse in his voice. The raw emotion in his voice, ripped at her heart as tears welled in her eyes. Keeping her back to him, she held her hand out to him. Touching his arm, she sighed when he grabbed onto her hand. "I know, Sess. I know."

Nothing more was said between them that night. They just laid side by side, the sound of the other's breathing lolling them to sleep. For the first time in a week, they both slept soundly. Deciding to let tomorrow take care of itself.

**_TBC...

* * *

_****__**

**I'm sorry this took so long. It's been really hectic here lately. I've been doing a juggling act, between my family, work, and being pregnant! I haven't had time to think, let alone write! So, I hope you guys like these 2 chapters. Oh, and thank you PrincessSin, for all your help! It been greatly appreciated!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway.**

* * *

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Fifty-fourth Rose: Just One Moment More, My Hime_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**Sesshomaru and InuYasha's bedroom...**

Thin rays of sunlight, steamed through the crakes of the dark bedroom. It's bright fingers casting soft light on the bed's occupants.

**InuYasha's POV...**

Large thickly lashed eyes fluttered open, sleepy violet hues began to focus. _'Where am I?'_ She wondered. Closing her eyes, she yawned and snuggled deeper into the bed. _'Hmmm. So warm! This feels soo good!'_ When she heard the soft snore, her eyes jerked open in realization. _'I remember, now! I came back yesterday. I came home!'_ Slowly, so not to disturb her sleeping husband, InuYasha found herself admiring his handsome profile.

_'That's right, I came back to this house. I came back to him!'_ She sighed softly, as she reached out with one finger. "Sess," she whispered, lightly running a finger over his strong, beautifully chiseled features. Capturing a silver lock, she twirled the silky strands between her fingers. Letting her eyes drift close again, InuYasha sighed. She knew that they had a lot to talk over. Issues that needed to be resolved. _'I just wish...I want things to go back to the way it was before. Please god, I miss him so much!' _InuYasha pressed her lips to the silver tresses around her finger. Hearing a soft sigh, she opened her eyes and gasped. As she found herself staring into deep pools of warm gold. She blushed wildly, dropping his hair and lowering her gaze.

"Go-good m-morning, S-Sesshomaru," She stammered, trying desperately to get a hold of herself. _'Oh shit! He...he was watching! Sess saw me!'_ She started to look away, when her chin was caught between a thumb and a forefinger. Her face was lifted up, until she found herself gazing into the face of her heart's desire. "Um...I...Uh..." A strong finger was pressed against her lips, silencing her words.

"Shhh..." He whispered, and Yasha watched helplessly as his head lowered towards her.

**Sesshomaru's POV...**

Sesshomaru felt someone playing with his hair. In his sleep muddled mind, he mistook the person's soft tugging for Rin. Knowing how much his daughter _**LOVED**_ to play with his hair. _'Hmm, that feels good! If only...'_ He mused, as he lay there enjoying the soft touches with his eyes closed. _'InuYasha.'_ Her name whispered in his sleepy mind. Every night, she dominated his dreams. The warmth and softness of her, teased and tortured him. Driving him crazy, with desire. Only to wake alone in his bed. Cold and alone. He would lay there, refusing to allow the reality of her absence to enter. At least, until Rin would come in, and climb in bed with him. _'Damn it, how had it come to this? We've been apart for less than a week. Only five bloody days, and look at me! She haunts me worse now, than she did before she reentered my life. She's ruined me!'_ Then a sudden thought came to him. _'Hn...That's weird. I'm usually able to hear Rin when she comes in here. How did she get in here without me realizing? How? Unless...'_ He slowly opened his eyes. At first he stared at the ceiling, unsure of what he might or might not see. Slowly turning his head, his heart almost stopped. There she was. The beautiful tormentor of his dreams. Lying beside him, a lock of his hair twirling around in her fingers. Her eyes closed. Strains of her dark hair, falling gracefully over her forehead. The tempting ghost of a sweet, yet sad smile on her luscious lips. _'Whatever Gods or demons that are responsible for this vision, I'm eternally thankful!'_ He silently prayed, as he drank in the perfection of his bride. Wanting to savor this moment for as long as possible.

He wasn't aware of any sound or movement on his part. His mind began to reel, as he watched her lift the strands around her finger to her lips. He watched in silent fascination, as she kissed his silver tresses. Sighing softly at her tender action, he suddenly found himself drowning in the depths of her violet gaze. His stared, entranced by the beauty at his side.

"Go-good m-morning, S-Sesshomaru."

At the sweet sound of her voice, he was lost. He wanted nothing more than to just lay there with her. Just to be breathing the same air was enough. _'Thank you,'_ he sent his thanks to whatever gods that heard his prayers. It troubled him when she turned away from him. After so long without her, he wanted her attention on him. Capturing her chin in his fingers he brought her face up. He could tell she was going to say something, but he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to have his wonderful, waking dream dashed away from him. Not now. "Shhh..." he whispered, removing his finger from her lips. "Shh, my hime. Just a moment longer." His eyes boring deep into hers, while his head slowly inclined towards hers. **_"Just. One. Moment. More..."_** He breathed, just before his lips claimed hers in a long passionate kiss.

**Normal POV...**

Yasha moaned into the kiss, relishing the feel of those firm lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. His tongue traced the line of her mouth, begging for access. Opening her mouth, she sighed happily as his tongue slid along hers. Savoring the taste of the each other. She whined in disappointment, when Sess ended the kiss. Then sighed in pleasure, as he began a moist trail of hot kiss down her throat. _**"Ah, Ses-sho-ma-ru"**_, she whispered as he nipped and sucked on her neck. She arched her back, when she felt his hand cup and squeezed her breast. **_"Uh! Yes, Sess yes!!"_** She ran one hand down his back, raking her nails lightly over his naked back. She ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair. Lovingly tugging and scratching at his scalp.

"Ah, Yasha," he whispered against her throat. His hand disappearing under her nightgown, slowly moving up her ribcage. Sliding back over the soft pert mound. He began to messaging and pinching the hardening pink bud. Loving the moans, that rose to his ears. "Yes, moan for me, my love. I've missed the sounds of you so much." He breathed against her heated flesh. His mouth grazing against her smooth skin, until his lips claimed the berrylike tip.

"AHHH!" She squealed. Arching her back, at the feel of his lips on her breast. Reaching up, she held his head fast to that spot. "Oh, Sess. Yes, my love. Yes!!" She moaned as tears leaked from her eyes. She cradled him to her, wishing that the moment lasts forever.

Pulling her closer, he moved his head slightly to lavish attention to the other breast. Sucking and nibbling at the hard little peak. Listening to the sounds of passion that came from her. Sounds that he'd missed so much. Sounds that he loved! _'I will never let her go again! Never!'_ Capturing her nipple between those perfect white teeth, he started to bath it with his tongue. Yasha gasped bringing her fist up to her mouth. She bit down on her hand, trying to stifle a moan. Sess seeing the action grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away. "No. Moan for me, baby. Let me hear all those sexy little sounds you make." Running a hand down the length of her body, he slid his fingers inside of her lacy blue panties. InuYasha almost screamed, as she felt his fingers seek and find her hidden pearl. Stoking and teasing the hardening little nub, sending bolts of pleasure through her.

Their breathing now coming in heated pants, neither of them could wait no longer. Quickly, he pulled the lacy garment off her, and threw them across the room. He smirked, when she grabbed the waistband of his silken bottoms; frantically pulling on them. He groaned out loud, as her cool hand found and caressed his manhood. He rose over her, as she parted her legs in anticipation and readiness for him. Suddenly, they stilled at the sound of a door creaking open then close. Pausing for a moment, they heard a soft noise coming from the hall. It was the dull patter of little feet, as they slowly crept towards their door. _'Rin,'_ they thought as Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her. Both sighing in disappointment.

Silently, he rose off her onto his side of the bed. Giving them both time and space to right themselves quickly. They laid there next to each other, waiting for their visitor to come in. Sess turned to her, and caressed her cheek. Turning her face to him, she blushed as she read the look in his eyes. A look that told her, in no uncertain terms, that they will continue this later!

Just then, bedroom door slowly creaked open. The heard the soft footsteps, as they quickly moved to the bedside. They smiled as the felt the bed dip, as her small body crawled on and began to jump up and down.

"Good morning, daddy! Good morning Mama! It's time to get up!"

They sat up and smiled at the dark haired ball of energy. "Good morning, baby," they said as she jump between them to snuggle with them. Not noticing the smiling figure watching from the doorway.

_**TBC...

* * *

**__****_

**I'm sorry if this sucks, but a lot has gone on these past few months. My daughters had dance and music recitals. My oldest son had basketball and baseball games. I gave my daughter, Jazzy a birthday party. I went into labor, and gave birth to another set of twin girls. Now, I'm planning my older twins 3rd birthday party. Plus my anniversary is coming up. Then, I had writer's block, and couldn't find my notes to finish the chapter. So, yeah, it's been really interesting around here!**

**I want to thank everyone, who has emailed me during my times of inactivity. Yes, by the grace of God, I'm still here! Thank you and welcome to all my new readers. I cherish your reviews and I hope you continue to like my story!**

**A special thanks to Young Eiri, My favorite grad. Amanda- "Hola chicka!", PrincessSin-Thank for always letting me pick your wonderful brain, no matter how busy you are! To my newest friend Gravityneko-I'm looking 4ward to reading the new chapters. Thanks for IMing me! I don't get the chance to have many adult conversations lately...thanks! And to all my favorite authors. You guys and your stories really kept me going. I thank you all! Til next chapter- B reading U!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway.**

**_For the Love of My Rose Hime_**

**_Fifty-fifth Rose: Heart's Ache_**

**_by Nikkie23534_**

**The bedroom...**

InuYasha smiled, as she watched a dark haired of energy jumped up and down on the bed between her and Sesshomaru.

"Good morning, Daddy! Good morning Mama! It's time to get up!" Rin chirped, happily as her pink 'Dora the Explorer' nightgown ballooned around her. Suddenly, she stopped throwing a somewhat uncertain glance at her parents. "Granddaddy told me to wait until you guys were awake. I really tried to wait, honestly!" The little girl said earnestly, suddenly worried that she'd done something wrong. "I waited as long as I could! I didn't awake you, did I?"

Sesshomaru reached out, and pulled the girl, pulling the girl between them. "Well, that's your job, isn't it?" He smiled warmly at her, placing a kiss on top of her dark head. "Making sure that Mama and I don't waste a _**whole**_ day in bed. I mean, what in the world would we have done, if you hadn't come in?" He said, looking over Rin's head, pinning InuYasha with a heated gaze. The ebony headed beauty to blushed profusely, and turned her head. Although, innocent to Rin's ears, the look that Sess gave her over the child's head set Inu's heart to racing! Leaning over the side of the bed, he retrieved his robe from where it had landed on the floor. Sitting up, he pulled it on. Standing up, he tied the belt around his lean waist. Turning back to the bed, he smiled as he picked Rin up off the bed settling her on the floor. "Why don't you go back to your room, and get cleaned up? We'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in a minute, okay?"

"'Kay! See you later!" The girl squealed and took off for the door. Opening the door, she turned back to them, blowing them a kiss before leaving. Alone, Sess turned to his wife, finding her still sitting in bed. Her eyes downcast, staring at the folded hands in her lap. Sighing softly, he leaned over and caressed her soft cheek. Capturing her chin between his thumb and fore finger, he raised her face to his. He sighed mentally as blazing gold bore deeply into bright violet orbs. _'She looks as young as Rin. And, as forlorn as I am!'_ He hated this thing between them, the silence and discord.

"The muppet has great timing, doesn't she?" He said with a smile, trying to relieve some of the tension. He felt a sudden pang in his chest, as the corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly. Damn it, he wanted his wife back! He'd made up his mind, before the day was over he was going to have her! Offering his hand to her, he smiled. "Come love, let's go downstairs. Before Rin calls out a search party for us." He watched her pull the covers back and stand slowly. Bending beside the bed, he picked up her robe; holding open for her. InuYasha nodded a thanks to him, turning to put it on.

Suddenly, her waist was entrapped by his strong arms. Pulling her back against the solid wall of his hard chest. "Sess," she gasped, as she attempted to turn to look at him. "What are yo-," she was stopped as he squeezed her tighter into himself. Then she heard a plea that was so soft, she almost missed it. Turning her head to the side, she asked, "What? Sess, what did you say?"

He buried his face into her neck, deeply inhaling her sweet scent, _"Please forgive me, My Yasha."_ Tightening his grip on her, while reveling in the warmth and softness that he had so missed! _"For-forgive me,"_ he whispered lowly into her hair.

Leaning heavily on her, he spoke to his wife. "InuYasha, my Yasha. My love. Please, forgive me, my love! I- I never meant for any of this to happen! I never meant to put you, Gram, or Juromaru to be harmed!" He buried his face a little deeper into her neck he continued. Trembling from his grief...and guilt. "I...You are my world, InuYasha! My whole reason for breathing! I...I just wanted...I thought I was doing the right thing. I was just trying to protect you. I don't know how this...It just went...Everything just went so horribly wrong, and I'm so sorry!" Trembling while he clung to her a little tighter. "I wanted proof, that was Takamoto was behind all the gifts you received before. I wanted evidence, so I could order him to stay away from you! I just wanted to...make sure that he left you...us alone. I just wanted to protect you! That's all, my hime. I just wanted to protect you! That's all, Yasha! I- I" He cried into her shoulder, hopelessly dampening her robe with the tears he'd been holding back for so long. "Forgive me, love, please! Forgive me!"

InuYasha stood frozen in his embrace. Her body paralyzed. Her mind reeling from the onslaught of raw emotion Sess was emitting. Never had she felt such pain, such gut wrenching anguish. _'He's...He's crying! My poor prince is crying! Oh my God, what have I done!'_ Spending all this time dwelling on her own hurt feelings, and blinded with guilt. Guilt over not being in control of everything, or being able to fix it! Spending all her time playing the blame game. Not even realizing that there was someone else that was also hurting! Someone who was dealing with his own blinding guilt and being suppressed by pain. _'Oh Sess. What have I done to us? To you? How could I have been so selfish? So stupid?' _She thought, as tears slipped from her closed eyes.

Closing her eyes, InuYasha leaned back against him. Pressing herself against the warmth of his broad chest, loving the feel of his hot breath on her skin. She sighed as a small smirk graced her face. _'I've missed this feeling!'_ The feel of her husband next to her again, sent shivers down her spine. Raising her hands, she brought them to rest on the arms wrapped around her. _'I've missed him so much!'_ Turning her head to the side, she pressed her face into his hair. "I know."

Jerking his head up, Sess turned her around to face him. He watched as she opened her eyes, and gave him a small smile. "What? What did you say?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Reaching up she framed his face with both hands. Gently wiping away the tears on his high cheeks, going up on her tip toes to kiss his lips briefly. "I said, I know." Cupping his cheeks, as she rubbed her thumbs over the skin under his eyes. "I _**know**_ you never planned, nor did you intend on any of this to happen. I_** know**_ you would have given anything in your power, to keep me...to keep _**us**_ safe!" Taking a step back, she grabbed his hands. Bringing them to her face, turning them palm up she buried her face in them. "It...It was just..." She turned her tear-filled eyes up at him. "It was just my anger and pride talking! And, my own fear! I was so afraid! Gram and Juro was all the family I had! Sure, I have Kags and Aoi and the others, but..." She sighed, looking down at the floor. "After mama died, it was Gram, Juro and me. We leaned on each other. Depended on each other. In a lot of ways, we were all each other had. We shared our hopes and dreams. Our highs and lows with each other. They always took care of me! So, I swore to myself that when I grow up, _**I**_ take care of _**THEM**_. _Because_...They were _**all**_ I had!" Grinning slyly, she released his hands. Placing hers to rest on his broad shoulders. "But, uncle Hoshiyomi made me reminded me of something. Something every important." Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling them a hairs breath to each other.

"Yasha?" Sess questioned, his arms quickly wrapping around her. Pressing her lithe frame tightly against his.

Inu rubbed the tip of their noses together, and said. "I forgot, I'm **NOT** alone anymore, am I? I got a new family. One that I would give up everything for! One that would give up everything for me!" Pressing her lips to the corner of his, she kissed him lightly. "I have a kind hearted father." Then, kissing the other corner, she said. "I have two new sets of crazy, wonderful and caring uncles and aunts." Sesshomaru groaned softly, as her lips moved. He dipped his head down a little, to capture those soft pouty lips. But, she dodged him, planting a sweet kiss just under his lower lip. "I have a beautiful little girl, who is the moon of my world!" Going up on her toes, her hands moved to cup his cheeks. "And, best of all" She whispered, their lips parted, sharing the same breath. "At the center of all this. I have the man, that makes _**ALL**_ of my dreams, wishes, and hopes come true! I have you my prince! _**I...Have...You!**_" With that, she closed her eyes, as she pulled his head to hers. Sealing their lips in a long passionate, hungry exchange.

Down the hall, the door to Touga's bedroom opens and closes. He walks in to find Rin jumping up and down on his massive bed. "I did just what you told me to do, Grandpa! I went in and woke them up, just like you told me too!" The cute little tyke bounced off the bed, and into her grandfather's open arms.

Touga laughed as he caught the squirming child in a strong embrace. "That's my good girl! You were perfect! I could've done a better job!" He said, kissing the girl on her dark head. Placing the girl on the floor, he gently stroked her wayward curls. "Now, I want you to go into your room, and get ready for breakfast! Okay?"

"Okay, Grandpa!" She girl gushed, and ran to the door. Before leaving, she turned to her grandfather. Giving him a worried face. "Are you sure we did the right thing, grandpa?" As Rin was an honest child, she was feeling a little guilty for conspiring behind her parents back.

Touga smile and gave his only grandchild a wink. "Don't fret, pumpkin. All you and I have done, was to remind your parents what they would be missing out on. On all the great times that are still to be had as a family, that is all, my precious!" He then waved his hand and said, "Now off you go. Last one at the table, helps Jaken with the dishes!" He laughed when Rin gasped and ran out the door. Smiling to himself, he went into his bathroom to freshen up. Walking past the large amour, he stopped and picked up the picture of his late wife. Smiling, he ran a finger over her lovely smiling face. _Well, my dear. I do believe that those two are back on the right track! I just hope they stay that way!'_ He put the picture back, and went to get dressed.

_**TBC...**_

It's been a which, huh? Sorry 4 the **_loonnnnnggggg_** wait. 4give the poor quailty of the chapter, and that it's so short, but I had a lot to do. Plus, I had trouble getting this chapter going. Writer block SUCKS!!!! But, my life has been a little hectic! Wh with elections coverage and getting people registered in my town to vote, it's been crazy!!! My new little twins are a 4 hands full, not 2 mention the older 6! I think both my and I got more than WE had expected! Love to all my friends out there that sent me e-mails, and PMs! I really appericated all the kind words, and support u've given me! U're the best!

My thanks to **Princess Sin** for always letting me pick her brain! Till your next chapter!  
Thanks 2 **Sam Edward Mustang**! I can't wait 2 read the new story! Hurry and post it! I'm dying! And, thanks 4 all the emails. They really kept me going! B reading U!  
Thank u 2 my newest friend **Stephke23**. Read her story, **_Slowly the heart is conquered_**! It's Awesome!!!! And to everyone who has ever read my story, thank you all so much for adding them to your favs./alert catagories. I'm deeply honored! I bow to you all!  
To all that are waiting for the next chapter of **_'Things r not always as they seem!'_**, I'm still writing it. But, I have so many ideas 4 it, I don't know which ones to put down! But, I'll have it up soon, I promise! I hope to have it up by **_11/12_**, as a **Bday** present 4 my twin sister and me! Love 2 all! Until the next time~ B reading U!


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway.**

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime**_

_**Fifty-sixth Rose: A Lonely Heart**_

_**By Nikkie23534**_

_**~Last Rose...~  
**Touga smile and gave his only grandchild a wink. "Don't fret, pumpkin. All you and I have done, was to remind your parents what they would be missing out on. On all the great times that are still to be had as a family, that is all, my precious!" He then waved his hand and said, "Now off you go. Last one at the table, helps Jaken with the dishes!" He laughed when Rin gasped and ran out the door. Smiling to himself, he went into his bathroom to freshen up. Walking past the large amour, he stopped and picked up the picture of his late wife. Smiling, he ran a finger over her lovely smiling face. Well, my dear. I do believe that those two are back on the right track! I just hope they stay that way!' He put the picture back, and went to get dressed.  
~~~Now..._

* * *

**Early that same morning...  
**While 2 hearts reunite. One heart sits alone in a dark bedroom, clouded in confusion. In Sadness.

Mai sat alone in her room, clothed in a thick terry robe. Her eyes red and slightly swollen from crying. Gazing out the window at the changing skies, with the blanket from her bed wrapped around herself. She pulled it tighter. A shiver went through her, as she thought back the events of last night. _'It started out so good. Everything was going so well.'_ Looking over at her mussed bed, Mai pulls her legs up to her chest. Resting her chin on her bent knees. _'Why...Why did it end up this way?'_

**_~~Flashback: Yesterday~~_**

Mai rushed to the market, on her way home from work. She was so exited about her plans for tonight. _'Thank god, InuYasha let me leave a little earlier than everyone else! I should have time to go to the market, and make a really special dinner for him! Things are working out perfectly',_ she thought with a bright smile, picking out the things she needed. _'Moni's going to an all night movie marathon thingy with Ban. So, Heero and I will have the whole place to ourselves!' _She paused as the thought ran through her mind. This will be the first time she and Heero will be alone. Well, sure...they've gone out several times. To dinner at fancy restaurants, and shows. But, they were always in private booths, or darkened balconies; away from others. Still, there were always people around them. But, not this time. This time they were going to be alone. No waiters, with their serving trays. No ushers, with their flashlights. No one, but Heero and her. Just the thought was enough to set Mai's heart racing. She hurried through the market, getting everything she needed, for her romantic evening.

Rushing through the door, Mai laid her bags out on the kitchen table. Glancing at the clock, she sighed in relief, _'Good, it's only 4:30, I thought I'd be so late! That silly old lady at the butcher counter took forever!' _She thought, pouting to herself. _'But, luckily for me, I still have plenty of time!' _She smiled to herself, as she washed her hands. Grabbing the packaged fillet of beef. She made a spice mixture, and rubbed it all over the meat, then set it into the fridge. Next she cut and seasoned her baby new potatoes, and her fresh asparagus. Also setting them into the fridge. Smiling, she carefully took out the lemon chiffon cake out of the white box. Putting it into the frosted glass cakeholder. She felt a slight pang of guilt, for taking the ultra silky dessert from the cafe. When she told Moni about how she was making dinner for a special person, she had no idea that Moni would tell Yasha. She almost fell out, when just before she left, Yasha gave her the decadent dessert.

Yasha walked up to Mai as she was putting on her jacket. "So, Moni tells me that you're dating a _'mystery man'_? And, that your making him dinner tonight."

Startled by InuYasha, Mai gave a nervous giggle. "_Ha_...Well, Yasha, um. He...He's not really a mystery. That is..._ah_. I..._um_...I do like him, and..._um_..._ha_!"

InuYasha crossed her arms, as one slender brow in amusement at Mai's nervousness. "Relax, Mai," InuYasha reassured. "I'm not gonna give you the third degree about him, at least not yet!" She smiled teasingly, rolling her eyes. "When you're ready to introduce him to us, then you will. I just want to say, I know it's been crazy around here. And, _**we**_ haven't had a lot of time to talk like we used too. I'm sorry about that. I just wanted you to know, I'm here anytime. You can still talk to me, about anything. Okay?" Yasha smiled, cupping her young friends cheek.

Tears came to Mai's eyes, at Yasha's tender gesture. Reaching out, she grabbed InuYasha in a tight hug. "Thanks, Yash! I'm alright, really! He's really nice, and he treats me...like a princess! He's so different from any guy I've ever known! And, when the times right, you **_will_** meet him! I promise!" The two hugged for a minute more, before InuYasha broke it off.

Brushing tears away, the girls laughed. "Okay, okay, enough of this! You don't wanna be late. You do have a dinner to make, right? I want you to be careful, and I wanna give you this." Yasha smiled, going to her work table. She picking up the white cakebox, and handed it to Mai. With a bright smile, she said, "Moni told me that you were making dinner for _'him'_ tonight. You can't have a special dinner for someone, without having a special dessert to go with it!" When Mai started to argue, Yasha held up her hand and told her to enjoy her night!

Thinking back, Mai really felt guilty. She'd always been a truthful girl. She never hid anything, from anyone. Not her parents or her friends, especially from InuYasha. InuYasha was like the big sister, she always wished she had. She always told InuYasha everything. And, being the friend she was, InuYasha was always for her. Always a shoulder to cry on, a smile, a joke, or just some good advice when needed. _'I'm sorry Yasha, but you and everyone else is wrong about him. Heero isn't that man that he was long ago, at least not with me. He's a good man, I know he is!'_ Mai thought letting a small smile form on her face. "I'm sure I'll prove all of you wrong about him!"

**_7:30 PM...  
Ding... _**The timer on the stove chimed, signaling that the roast and potatoes were ready. Mai removed them, sitting them on the counter to rest. She'd just finished the asparagus when..._**Buzz-buzz**_. Mai jumped, her heart skipping a beat. "Just a minute", she called out, rushing to the door. Mai stopped in the hall, to check herself in the mirror. Noticing she still had her apron on, she quickly ripped it off. Looking around, she shoved it into the umbrella holder next to the door. Smoothing her hands over her pretty white spaghetti strapped dress. She took a deep breath to settle herself, a sweet smile gracing her features as she opened the door.

There he stood, leaning against the doorframe. In his hands a small bouquet of red and white roses, and a bottle of red wine. The corner of his mouth rose to a sly half smile, as his deep dark eyes racked over her. "Well, hello, My angel", he purred sinfully. Sending shivers down her spine.

Mai's face turned beet red, as her heart began to pound in her chest. Her eyes lowered bashfully, stepping back to allow him entrance. "Hello, Heero. Please won't you come in."

"Thank you, my dear Mai." He said smoothly. Stepping inside, making sure to _'accidentally'_ brush against her. "I'm not late, am I?" He asked, knowing full well that he was right on time. "I had just had to stop off and get these for you." Handing her the flowers. "A pretty arrangement, for a pretty girl. I hope you like them."

"Oh, no! You're right on time", she gushed, bringing them up to her face she took a deep sniff. "They're beautiful! Thank you so much, Heero. You shouldn't have!"

Waving his hand, he smiled. His eyes giving her another once over. _'Almost',_ he mused. _'Almost prefect. Just not quite.' _Reaching out, he seized the white ribbon at the nape of her neck. He tugged on it, allowing her long black hair to cascade down her back. "There, that's better", he breathed. "You look amazing with your hair down like that." He grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips. "You look..._**Perfect!**_"

Overcome by the _'spell'_ he had over her. "I'll put you in water, while they have a seat." She said quickly. Blushing wildly as the sound of his deep chuckle reached her. Letting her know that, he'd caught her mistake. _'Oh no! He'll think I'm a childish, stumbling fool! Calm down, girl! Get it together!' _Clearing her throat, she corrected herself. "I...I mean, have a seat, while I put these in water." Just as she was about to leave, and drown herself. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close to him.

"Don't be long, my lovely. I'm feeling quite..._ravenous!_" He looked at her, as he held her in his grasp. Large hands began to move up and down, relishing the softness of her flesh. His eyes admiring the milkiness of her skin tone. Silently wishing, it was another he was holding. _'Soon, very soon. I will be able to savor the main course. But for now, I'll settle for this appetizer, instead!'_ His bold dark eyes stared at her so intensely, as his mind flowed with the thoughts of the one he wanted. Suddenly, he realized the was Mai's eyes watching him. He heard the gasp from her lips, as his hands tightened on her. He had to regroup, and control himself. _'Not yet, I can't afford to scare her off. I still need her.'_ Relaxing his hold, Heero gave her a well practiced smile. "Ravenous...for that delicious meal I'm smelling, of course. If my nose doesn't deceive me, I would say that was roasted beef?"

"Oh, yes! You said that you liked roasted sirloin," she realized she was rambling on when she heard him chuckle again. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry you must be famished!" She took him by the hand, ushering him into the kitchen/dining area of the tiny apartment. "Please, have a seat," she said, motion to one of the chair sat the table. Then turned to the cabinet. Pulling out a small vase inside, filling it with water for the roses. Mai placed them on the table, then went to get the roast off the counter. "I hope this came out alright. I know you said you liked your beef very rare," she said as she turned towards the table. Crying out in stock, as she came face to face with Heero! Who had crept up and was standing behind the girl! "Oh my goodness, You startled me!"

Flashing a devilish grin, he replied, "I'm sorry, my dear. I thought, you would like a little help." He leaned close to her, so that his lips were barely touching her ear. The heat of his breath, caressing her skin making her shiver visibly. "I'm quite adept in the kitchen. As well as other places." He purred, letting his hands linger on hers, before taking the roast from her. Mai smiled in thanks, trying desperately to hid her nervousness from him. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the potatoes and the asparagus and followed him to the table. He pulled the chair out for her, then opened the bottle of wine he brought; pouring it into the glasses on the table. Sitting opposite from Mai, Heero raised his glass and smiled as she did the same. "Here's to a very lovely meal with a lovely lady." Mai grinned as they touched glasses, and she raised hers to her lips. "And, for I hope will be, a very luscious _dessert_."

Mai paused, almost choking on her wine at the thinly veiled innuendo. Raising her eyes, she smiled when he winked and told her he was just joking. But, deep down, Mai had a feeling she was in way over her head...

**_~~End of Flashback~~_**

For the third time in the last 2 hours, she sat in the floor of her shower. Her face turn upwards, allowing the spray of hot water to pelt down on her body. Washing away her tears. _'Why...Why did it end up this way?'_ Burying her face in her hands, she wondered once again what she should do. _'It was supposed to be like everyone said it would! It was supposed to be different...it was...It was supposed to be perfect!'_

* * *

**_TBC... _**

**Okay, okay! I know it's been a looooooooonnnnnnnngggggggggggg time since I updated. But, things around here have been crazy! Those that know me, know what I've been going through. But, me and the family r going to Disney for a week! So, I hope this chapter will hold you, for a while. I never intended to keep the few readers I have waiting so long, I will try to do better. I promise! This chapter is for PrincessSin, who has been a wonderful source of help and inspiration! Thank you my hime! EdwardSamMustang, girl thank you for all those crazy emails! You made my day! Love ya girl! To Masonsbabe123, I hope the 2 of u have a lot of fun! I'll talk 2 u soon! Hey 2 , 2 DevilsPuppyDog 4 writing such a heart warming and funny story. I can't wait until for the next chapter! 2 Hiro-Urahara, I'm waiting! And too all my wonderful readers, I love u all! Especially to xXvampire girl1Xx! Thanks for your email, this chapter was finished 4 U! Thanks! C U in the Next Rose Hime, and as always...B reading U!**


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I own no part of InuYasha in anyway.

* * *

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime **_

_**Fifty-seventh Rose: A Lonely Heart Pt. II **_

_**By Nikkie23534**_

**_~Last Rose..._**  
For the third time in the last 2 hours, she sat in the floor of her shower. Her face turn upwards, allowing the spray of hot water to pelt down on her body. Washing away her tears. _'Why...Why did it end up this way?'_ Burying her face in her hands, she wondered once again what she should do. _'It was supposed to be like everyone said it would! It was supposed to be different...it was...It was supposed to be perfect!'_

_**And now...**_  
After wiping down the bath, Mai walked into her room. Closing the door, she stared at her bed. Tears stung her eyes and with a sob, she ripped the sheets off. Balling them up, she tossed them in the corner. Going to the hall linen closet, she took out fresh bedding and went about putting them on the bed. She froze when she heard the front door open and close. Her eyes darting to the clock on her beside the bed; 6 am! Her eyes brightened a bit. _'Oh! Moni San's back,'_ she thought to herself, _'thank Kami!'_ She breathed a sigh of relief, as she went to her door. Tears in her eyes she opened the door, and was about to run to her friend. But, stopped when she heard another's voice with Monica's from the front. _'That sounded like Ban. Oh, so he came back with her.'_ Her brow creased in a frown, she turned from the door and sat in her chair pulling her legs up to her chest. Resting her chin on her knees, she let her mind go back to last night...

_**Flashback...**_  
Dinner was over. Mai asked Heero to have a set on the couch, as she went about clearing the dishes away. Standing in the middle of the room, he looked around the little space. _'God, how dismal,'_ he mused with a discontented smirk. _'My broom closets is bigger than is whole apartment!'_ He turned his head, as some pictures caught his attention. Walking over to the small grouping on the wall, he studied them with light curiosity. He eyed a picture of a smiling young couple. The man was standing behind a woman seated, holding a small child in her lap. _'Hmm...They must be Mai's parents. Humph...Typical peasants.'_ Raising an eyebrow, he gave a half smile. _'Hmm...Nice tits. Her mother looked like a tasty little bit though. I can see where Mai gets her smile and her eyes.'_ Moving on his eyes scanned the other pictures. He sneered disgustedly at the next picture he saw. It was of Monica, her father, mother, and her little half sister. It was taken a couple of weeks ago, during her mother and sister's visit. _'Humph, filthy half bred bitch!'_ Looking at it with contempt at the man smiling in the photo. _'What self respecting Japanese man, would be happy to have such a mongrel for a child? Disgusting!'_ Quickly he turned away, like he was scared that he would catch something if he looked at it any longer. His eyes scanned over the other pictures, when one in particular caught his attention.

In a large wooden frame, were the names of the seven girls in the picture and the words _**'Friends 4ever!'**_ etched in gold at the bottom of the frame. Five of them, held high school diplomas in their hands. He could see Kisa and Mai kneeling in front of the 5, giving peace signs with both hands. Standing behind them were three girls he didn't know. _'Hmm...I guess they are Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.'_ He surmised taking a closer look at the faces smiling back at him. Then he noticed Kagome's smiling vestige. _'Well, well, well, even Kagome was cute at one time in her life!'_ He chuckled to himself. But, his amusement faded as his dark eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest. He stepped closer to get a better look. I was her! That sweet smile, that long wavy black tresses framing her face, and flowing down her back. And, those eyes! Those deep purple orbs of hers so innocent, and yet so seductive. Shining in youthful happiness! Reaching out with one finger, reverentially tracing the face he'd been dreaming of for so long. **"Beautiful InuYasha," **he whispered in awe. A slow smile crept onto his face. _'How cruel of you, my beauty. Out shining all around you. A prefect swan in the mists of ordinary pigeons! Poor little Mai. I guess you, that hafu, and the rest of those fools need something to brighten the dreariness of your lives!'_ His wicked smile grew wider as he thought about the plan he'd set in motion._ 'Soon, my love, we'll be together very soon! Just as we should have been. Just be a little more patient, my beauty!'_ Hearing a noise, he quickly dropped his hand from the picture and turn to find Mai watching him. A sweet but sad smile on her face. Putting his hand in his pants pocket, he gives an amused smile. "Ah, there you are, Angel."

Walking back into the room, holding a small tray with coffee. Mai stops when she sees Heero standing by the wall. Her bright smile faltered slightly, when she sees him staring at one picture in particular. "That was taken on the last day of high school. We had just started high school the same year that Kagome and InuYasha where graduating." Placing the tray down on the small coffee table, she sits with a sad smile. "I guess it's obvious that InuYasha has always been beautiful. It's no wonder that people fall for her when they meet her. Awesome people like her, are really hard to forget."

As she reaches for the teapot, a strong hand reaches out to stop her. Looking up, she's becomes entranced by the dazzling smile before her. "What about you, my Angel?" He asks, as his thumb caress' over her fingers. Slowly, he raises his other hand to the back of her neck. Drawing her in closer and closer, "I consider you to be one of those 'beautiful' and 'awesome' people, my dear." He whispered, inching closer and closer as he spoke. "I think you're kind." Her breath quickens, as he moves. "Sweet," Mai's eyes start to close, as she felt the heat and moisture from his breath. The hand that was resting on hers, had somehow found its way to her waist. Gently pulling her across the tiny sofa, practically draping her across his lap. 'Just a little more...keep this up, Heero, and I'll have her where I want her. This is all just too easy. Simple little fool will be all mine!' "My precious...wonderful...amazing...little Mai" he whispered, sealing their mouths in a slow sensuous kiss.

The hand behind her head, slowly slipped downward. Soft feathery caresses danced down her back, as the kiss deepened. Pressing her tighter against himself, he opened his eyes when he heard a soft passionate moan escape her. "Mmph...mphhh...Heer-mphhh..." He smirked inwardly, as her small timid hands started tugging on his broad shoulders. Silently begging him for more._ 'Got you!'_

Without breaking their kiss, he gathered her up into his arms and walked towards the short hallway. Stopping the door with a little sign that read _**'Mai's Room.'**_ Nudging it open with his foot, he entered then kicked it shut. Striding up to the single bed, he set her on her feet. Allowing her body slowly slide down along his own. Relinquishing his hold on her lips, he began a hot moist trail down the slender column of her throat. His teeth lightly nibbling on the tender flesh beneath, as ever roaming hands mapped out the lines and curves of her body.

Mai sighed as her head fell backwards, giving him access to what he sought. Shy hands burying themselves in his thick dark hair, pulling him closer. _'Mmm...This feels so good! I just knew it would be like this,'_ she told herself, as she gave herself over to the sensations he was giving her. Her eyes opened wide when she felt his hands on the zipper at the back of her dress. "Um, Heero?" She whispered nervously.

Lifting his head from the base of her neck, he looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Relax, my angel," Brushing a quick kiss on her quivering lips. "Just close your eyes and feel." He reassured her, smiling again as she did what he asked. Hooking a finger under each strap, he pulled the thin dress down to reveal a white lacy strapless bra. "I won't do anything you're not ready for, my little Mai. I promise." He watched as Mai nodded, giving him all her trust. With the slightest of nudges, her dress fell. Pooling at her feet with a soft whoosh. Stepping back a little, Heero let his eyes roam over her lithe little form. His eyes silently critiquing her curves. _'Hmm, well she's definitely **NOT** in InuYasha's league!'_ He thought begrudgingly. _'She's a bit too skinny for my tastes. Her hips are not as rounded, and her breasts aren't half as voluptuous as my InuYasha's! But, she's not bad. I guess she'll do...for now!'_

Picking her up once again, he put her down gently on the bed laying down beside her. Thin lips moving smoothly over her flushed skin, while delft hands moved purposefully. Roaming heatedly over her warm smooth skin. He paused to raise himself up just enough to remove his shirt, then fell back onto her. Pinning her fully to the bed.

"Oomph, Heero." She breathed, feeling a little smothered by his weight. "You're heavy." She commented, feeling crushed by his weight. Attempting to gain a little breathing room, Mai slipped her hands between their bodies. Pushing against his hard bare chest. "Heero...Mhmm," Whatever was about to be said, was swallowed up as he crushed his lips against hers. A soft moan of pain escaped her, as his long hot tongue invaded her mouth. Thoroughly mapping out every part of her oral cavern. Bruising her soft lips. Turing her head to the side, she gasped for air. "Heero, please slow down," she pleaded as she felt his mouth trail hot wet kisses down her exposed throat. Suddenly, she felt a hand dropping low on her stomach. She felt a wave of panic run through her, as the waist of her panties was suddenly grabbed. Taking a deep gulp of air, and pushed against his chest. Catching him off guard, she scampered up to the top of her bed. Clinging onto the headboard, she pulled her legs up, in an attempt to hide herself. "Heero...please," she gasped breathlessly, "this is going to fast for me. I...I don't think I'm ready for this just yet."

For a moment he sat back just staring at her, then smiled. "What are you talking about, Angel?" He cooed softly, "of course you're ready. I understand that this is all new to you." He said, as he reached out and took her hand in his. "All you have to do, is lay back and let me handle everything." Pulling on her hand, trying to get her closer. "Come now, dear one. I'll make it really good." When she still resisted, the smile turned into a dark scowl. "What's the matter, Mai? Don't you wanted me? Don't you want to be mine?" Gripping her hand tighter, his eyes grew cold and his voice now had a hard edge as he questioned her. "Don't you love me, Mai?"

Seeing the change in him, Mai felt a shiver of fear down her spine. Shaking her head, she gripped the headboard tighter while trying to pull free. "I do, Heero, I do love you. I'm sorry, I...I thought I would be able to do this, but I just can't. Please try to understand! It's not you, it's me. I thought I was ready to move on to this, but I'm not." She pleaded with him. Trying her best to calm the situation. Gulping hard, she was starting to fear him. The look on his face was something she'd never seen before, and it was scaring her...He was scaring her! _'What's wrong with him? This isn't the same man, is it? No, this isn't the Heero that I love, it can't be! I have to make him understand!'_ Releasing the headboard, she gently cupped his cheek. "Heero," she started, "I'm just a little nervous. This is my first time. I just want to be sure I'm really ready for this." She gave him a sweet smile, as she saw that his expression was gentling. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, I truly do!"

Heero, who had been listening, chided himself mentally as he thought his strategy. _'Just calm down, it would do me no good if I scare her off now. Not when I'm so close to getting what I want. Keeping his fool close is the best way to keeping InuYasha in my sights. I would gain nothing by scaring this simpleton off!'_ He took a deep breath when she cupped his cheek, trying to pull himself back. But, he froze when he heard what she said. **_'"I appreciate everything you've done for me, I truly do!" _**_'What the...?'_ Grabbing her by the wrist, he closed his eyes. "So, you _'appreciate'_ me, do you? You **_'appreciate' _**everything I did for you, huh Mai? Is that all it is?" Opening his eyes, he pinned her with a hardened stare as he gripped her arms throwing her down on the bed she cried out in surprise and fear. "Oh no, my dear girl. You have no idea what that word means!" Leering down into her frightened eyes, he grinned the most evil grin she'd ever seen. "I'll so you just what that word means!"

"No, Please Heero, wait!" She cried as he grabbed her panties and ripped them off her in one violent tug. She cried out as she struggled to get free, all the while pleading desperately for him to stop. He grabbed her by her knees forcing them to part open, as he settled himself between her thighs. **_'Oh god, no. This can't be happening! Not like this...Please God...Not like this!'_** She closed her eyes and screamed in pain, as her body was ripped open in one brutal thrust! **"NOOOOOOO!"**

Two hours later, Mai lay curled up in a fetal position. Her eyes red and puffy from crying, she watched silently as dressed to leave. Her body throbbing in agony, from his violent taking of her. Not once but twice, she had to endure his harsh treatment all the while praying for it to be over. She watched in terror as he sat down on the bed and faced her. She jumped as when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her gently to sit up. He smiled as she smoothed her tangled hair from her face, and leaned over to press a kiss on her brow. "I'm so sorry, Mai," he cooed softly to her. "I know it was a _little _rough on you, but it's always a little hard on a girl her first time around. I guarantee, the next time it will be so much better for you." He promised before he stood and bent over to retrieve his blazer from the floor. Slipping it on, he turned back to her giving her a dazzling smile, he caressed her tear streaked cheek. "I had a wonderful time, my Angel. There is a new resturant that opened recently, I would love to take you there. I'll make a reservation and call you tomorrow, is that alright?" When she didn't anwser him, he gripped by her chin forcing her eyes to meet his. His eyes turned hard and his tone chilled her to the core. "I asked you a question, Mai! Did you not hear me?"

Mai nodded and anwsered quickly her voice shaking with fear, "y-yes, yes, Heero. That will be f-fi-ne." Giving him a trembling smile.

Heero grinned as he released her chin. "That's my Angel!" He said giving her a quick kiss on her mouth, which made her feel nauseous, he turned and left.

Mai sat there for a few minutes before standing. Her whole body screamed in pain and her legs trembled, as she walked as quickly as she could out of her room, down the hall and to her front door locking it. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, and quickly made her way to the kitchen sink. She vomited the entire contents of her stomach. After, she went into the bathroom.

Around 6:30; the front door opened and close. A few minute later, Mai looked up from the chair she was sitting in, as her bedroom door opened to see Moni poked her head in the room. "Hey, Mai. You awake?"

_'What should I do? Should I tell Mai what happened? She'll tell me what to do!'_ Then she thought again, _'If I tell her what happened, I'll have to tell her about Heero. I know that she'll tell Yasha! Yash has so much going on right now. No, I'll have to handle this myself. Besides, it was my first time. It was bound to hurt, and I was just afraid. He said it would be better next time, right?'_ So, with a sigh, she looked up at her friend and gave a wide smile. "Yeah, Moni. Did you have a good time?"

* * *

_**TBC...**_  
_**I'm so very sorry that it took sooooo long 4 me to post this chapter, but life has a nasty way of getting in the way! Anyway there are a few people I just HAVE to thank...**_  
_**nazlite8, Achino-Alien, Sevrin Saphir, Princess Leah Skywalker, Sessh-chan, hwangpah, AnimeJewel, Ice Dragon Goddess, Lady Dragonheart, hentaiinternational, Ceatha-chan, sessygrrl, Yessi94, Goose Girl18, Artep01, teasuana, and Fire Dolphin. Thank you soo much for liking my story, I hope this chapter meets with your liking...I tried! I also want to say hey to my girls, Vicky, Tori and Princess Sin. Thanks, later!**_


	58. Chapter 58

**_Disclaimer: I make no money from the InuYasha series!_**

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime**_  
**_Fifty-eighth Rose: Getting back to business _**  
**_By Nikkie23534_**

**_Takeuchi Mansion..._**

**Beep...Beep...Beep...  
**  
A slender hand comes from beneath a silken sheet, and slams down on the button of the offensive device on her night stand. Otherwise, known as an alarm clock. "**_Argg_**...shut it you piece of crap", she whispers, pushing down on the little button to silence the noisy little contraption. Trying to get her sleepy eyes to focus on the bright read numbers. **3:15 am**. "_Ahhh_... time to make the doughnuts", she jokes to herself, as she slowly sits up. Raising her hands up, she tilts from side to side stretching her back. She pauses for a moment, as the bed suddenly shifts. Holding her breath, she peeks over her shoulder to the man laying beside her. Leaning closer, she smiles realizing that he is still deep in 'La-la land'. _'Insatiable dog'_, she smirks, as she pulls the covers off and slides out of bed. Quietly, she tiptoes into their bathroom to start her day. _'Damn, where does it say that the boss has to get up so early to go to work? At gram's, I was able to sleep an extra 30 minutes at least...Geez!'_ Opening the frosted glass door, she adjusts the temp of the water. Pulling her long thick ebony tresses into a high bun, and slips off her oversized T- shirt. She steps under the warm spray. Eyes closed, she stands there enjoying the feel of the water as she slowly wakes up. _'Mmm. I guess this is the price I pay for marrying a man, whose house is in it's own time zone.'_ Grabbing her loofah and her favorite rose scented shower gel, she lathered herself up humming happily to herself. _'Humph... it's been a wild ride since Sesshomaru and I found each other again,'_ she mused to herself. _'We've been together barely 6 months, and have already been through so much! I think a lesser couple would have folded under the pressure.'_ Fate is a awesome, and sometime cruel task master. In just 6 short months, they've seen more drama than those who have lived together 60 years. "Well, if we can live though our first 6 month, hell the next 60 years are gonna be a piece of cake." She giggled to herself, as she stood letting the warm jets wash away the suds.  
As she stands there, she's is blissfully unaware of the bathroom door slowly opening. Silent as the night, a lone dark figure slides the shower door back. Stepping into the shower, behind the raven haired beauty. The hair on the back of her neck stands, but it's far too late. Strong arms wrap themselves around her, pulling him back against a hard wall of flesh and muscle. "Ahh!" She cries, as one large hand cups and messages one full soft breast. "Ses- sho- ma- ru", she hisses through clenched teeth. "I swear, I do believe your are trying to give me a heart attack." Trying to dislodge his hand and arm from around her. The trapped woman swats at him, as his other hand begins to slowly travel down over her flat stomach. Dipping lower still, until she feels that torturous appendage slip between her wet thighs. "No, Sesshomaru. Stop it." She moans. Trying to pull away, while her hips start to slowly grind against his hand. "No, Sesshomaru, damn it I don't have time for this." Her voice low and heavy with slowly sparking desire for him. "Love, I have to open the cafe this mornin'."  
As she struggles in vain, she is stilled by the warm wet tongue that slowly drags over her ear. Licking at the tender shell, gently drawing the sensitive lobe between this teeth. He nibbles on it, delighting in the shivers that rack her body. "It's all your fault, beloved. You know the punishment for leaving our bed without permission."  
"I have to go to work, Sessho..._Oh no_..._Yes, Sessho_..." she gasps. "No, stop babe. Sesshomaru come on. Didn't you get enough last night? No..._Hah...ah...yeah! Oh yeah Sess! Oh right the-ther- there!_" Moan and gasping as those magic finger found her hidden pearl, and begin tenderly rubbed it.  
"Enough?" He breathed against her neck. Slowly licking and sucking on her sweet skin. "How can you say that? Yasha, with you, I never get enough. Your the very air that I breath, woman. Last night was dinner. This is breakfast, and what is it they say? Breakfast **_IS_** the most important meal of the day, right?" He chuckled, turning her around to face him. Lifting her up in his arms, he wraps her long legs around his waist. Trapping her between himself and the wall of the stall. With the shower heads above them, as their own personal waterfall. Sesshomaru leans forward, sealing his lips to hers. As his tongue caresses her soft lips, asking silently for entrance. Access which was immediately granted, with a passion filled moan. _'Oh what the hell? I __**AM**__ the boss, I can afford to be a little late every now and again.' _She mused. Her back arching, as she welcomed him into the warm recesses of her tight passage. _'Now, this is how you start the morning!' _  
Quarter to 4, InuYasha was finally dressed and preparing to leave for the day. Walking into the kitchen, she sees Sesshomaru leaning against the counter. Wearing a simple white tee shirt and a pair of black jeans, he idly sips on a cup of coffee. Handing his wife a travel mug of the fresh brew, he smiles. "Have a good day, dear." Which earns him an amused smirk, and a nod in thanks.  
"Will you be coming by the cafe for lunch? Myoga- san's gonna bring Rin after school. Should we wait for you?" She asks, digging into her work bag for her keys. "Or, should we come to your office?"  
He smiled softly, this had become a routine of sorts between them. Almost everyday, they would meet and have lunch together. Unless the cafe was busy or he had a meeting. A few times they were joined by Touga, and on rare occasions Miroku. He shook his head, "No. I'm afraid I have a business lunch with a potential client, about a new acquisition. So, I'm going to have to miss out. I'll see you both at dinner." She nods. "Will you be going to see your grandmother before heading home?"  
"Yeah. She's doing so good at her therapy. They say that she might be able to come out sooner than expected." Yasha grins, overjoyed with the prospect of her Gram leaving the hospice. The elderly woman had been improving by leaps on bounds, in the few months at the hospice. Sesshomaru spent no expense on insuring that his grandmother in law be well cared for. "Her therapist says that she's got more energy than most of the people on his staff. I guess we have always been overachievers." Looking to her husband, she kisses him on his cheek. He raises one questioning brow at her action, not that he's complaining. "I...I never thanked you for finding that place for her. Or for any of the other things you've done. Putting ramps in to make it easier for her to come here to stay. Taking care of the hospital bills and handling things with the insurance agents, not to mention the police. You and Touga- San have been awesome, Sess. Thank you." She leans up again rubbing her nose to his chin, before kissing it. She giggles when his arm traps her close to him, trying to steal a kiss. She ducks and leans back from him. "I better go before something starts, that we don't have time to finish." Laughing as he growls unhappily, but lets her go. Swatting her playfully on her rump.  
She opens the kitchen door heading for her Range Rover. Sesshomaru pours himself another cup of coffee. Turning to leave the kitchen to get ready for his day, he pauses as the back door reopens. "Yasha? Back so soon?" He jokes, as he gets an idea as to why she's back.  
Giving him a mock sneer, she retorts, "You're quite the comedian aren't you, dearest? No, you fool. I need to borrow a car. My Rover won't start." She answers, opening the little box on the wall by the door. "I'm gonna take the Cherokee. Could you ask Myoga- San to take a look at my car when he gets the chance?"  
"Of course, my love. But, I don't see why you don't just junk that thing, and use any of the ones in the garage?" Shaking his head at her stubbornness. He takes her car key from her, with the intention of giving it to the stout little man. "Or, better yet, you could just buy you a new car. And, be over and done with it."  
Looking at him as if he'd gone insane, "Get rid of Big Red?! Never! I love that car, Sess. I would never dream of junking her, if I could help it. She's still good, she just needs a little TLC every once in a while."  
"Yeah, along with a new muffler here, fuel line there, and brake job. I'm amazed each time the damn thing starts!"  
"Oh, shut it." She frowns poking her tongue out at him. Then blows him a kiss. "Love you, bye."  
"Love you, too. Later."

**_The Crescent Cafe..._**_  
_The morning shift was in full swing, when Kagome walked into the door of the cafe. "Oh my gosh, Yasha. I'm _so_ sorry I'm late!" InuYasha, who was talking to a customer, looked over to her hurried and breathless cousin.  
"_Whoa_, Kagome. Slow down, sweetie. You're only a couple of minutes late, no harm done." Yasha smiles, then she turns to wave good bye to her customer. Turning to the kitchen, she washes her hand before going to her work table. "What happened Kags? The **_thug_** kept you up again last night?" Yasha teased as she is joined by her panting cousin.  
Taking off her jacket, she hangs it on the hook. Grabbing an apron, she quickly ties it around her waist. "Damn it, Yasha, I wish you'd stop calling him that! Naraku is not a **_thug_**." When InuYasha leveled her with a dead stare, Kagome smiles and concedes. "Alright, he was a thug, but he's not anymore. You even have to admit, Spider's come a long way." They share a laugh as they get to work. "No, it wasn't Naraku. Not this time. Kanna woke up with a fever this morning."  
"Is she okay?" Yasha asked, worry over her goddaughter etched in her face.  
Kagome nods. "Yeah, she is. I didn't want to take her out. So, I mom had to come to my place instead of me dropping her off." She explains settling in, she looks over InuYasha's list of things to do. Ever since Miroku and Sango's wedding, word got out about Yasha skills as an up and coming caterer. Over the past few months, business has boomed. Yasha and her crew have been busting their butts to keep up. With Shippo in school and Kanna now in preschool. Kagome had nothing to do with her days, so she's been coming into help with the morning and noon rushes. Aoi and Souta have also been coming in to lend a hand whenever needed. "So, InuYasha. How's everything going? I hear from mom that Kaede Obaa- san's getting better everyday." Kagome mentions, as she puts together a frosting mixture for the cinnamon rolls Yasha is making. "So, you think she'll be going home soon?"  
InuYasha smiles, "Yeah, she's doin' amazing! Her therapist is amazed by her performance." Yasha gets up going to one of her shelves, she grabs 4 large high walled baking sheets to cook the rolls in. Setting the sheets on the table, she starts placing the rolls in the pan. So, they can proof. "That place that Sesshomaru found is amazing. And, gram is very happy."  
Kagome's smile fades a little, and she sighs. "What about her going home? Does she know that she's not going back to the house?" She watches with a heavy heart as her cousin sits down heavily in her chair. "Yash, she does know right? She knows what Sui and the specialist that cared for her said about her living alone, doesn't she?" Kagome presses. Worried about her aunt and her cousin. Wondering if InuYasha has expressed to Kaede the seriousness of her situation.  
Unshed tears fill Yasha's eyes, as she bows her head. Remembering the conversation she and Sesshomaru had just before Kaede was moved to the hospice.

**_Flashback 2 months ago, in Dr. Suikotsu Takashi's office..._**_  
_After visiting Kaede, Suikotsu asked Yasha and Sesshomaru to come into his office, to go over her process. He ushers them in, and gestures for them to take a seat. Pouring 3 cups of coffee, he handed them their cups then takes his seat. "Well, Yasha-Chan. Sesshomaru- san." He begins, opening the file on his desk; scanning over the notes the specialist and he went over. "I wanted to talk to you both about Fuma- San's current condition, as well as her future treatments." Yasha and Sesshomaru sit up a little straighter as they wait for him to get to the point. "Everything looks excellent. Fuma- San is quite the fighter." He says with a grin, looking at InuYasha. "But, I expected nothing less from your Grandmother, Yasha- Chan." He smiles as he closes the file, clasping his hands together. "I think it's time we talk about the next step in her recovery. I know she's just as anxious, as you are to get out of here." Picking up 4 brochures, he handed them over. Sesshomaru took them because he was closer. Opening them he and Yasha began reading over them. They were in house physical therapy facilities. "I faxed Dr. Weinstein, the info for a few places. And, we narrowed it down to these 4. Now, it's up to you and Fuma- San, which one you chose. But, we feel that those have the best treatment options. I encourage you both to go over these, with Gram Kaede, of course. And, when your ready, we'll set up appointments for you to check them out. Sounds good?" He asks, setting back in his chair. Picking up his coffee, he sips slowly as they glance through the pamphlets.  
One in particular catches Sesshomaru's eye. "I see here that you have the Sakura House here," he mentions holding up the booklet.  
Suikotsu looks at the book, and smiles. "Oh yes. That's one of the best. I send most of my patients there. Yutaka Kawase- sensei is a great doctor. He took over for his father as director about 10 years ago."  
"Yes, I'm well aware of this place. In fact, my mother's oto- san was a patient there once a long time ago. If I remember correctly, my kite got hung up in a tree when I was 6. Despite my Obaa- san telling him to wait, and let my father or Hoshi oji- san. But, no. He climbed up the tree himself and fell. The branch he was on landed right on him. Broke his leg and hip." Shaking his head, he recalls how sorry he felt for the silly old man. When both this Obaa- san and his mother yelled at him. "Because of his age, the doctor's weren't sure if he would be able to walk again. But, someone told him about the Sakura House. They said that if anyone could get him walking again, it would be Dr. Gentaro Kawase- Sensai and his staff. After a few month of intense therapy, Ryunosuke- Ojii San was up and walking out of that place." Handing the booklet to Yasha, he nods. "If the place is as good now as it was then, I think Kaeda- obaa do well there, Sweetheart."  
She talks the book, and nod as she gives it a once over. 'It couldn't hurt to give the place a look.' "Well, we'll have to talk to Gram about it, but I'm sure if Sesshomaru stands by it." She shrugs with a smile, "Then, I'm good with it."  
Suikotsu nods in agreement. "Awesome, I'll have one of the nurse's set up a meeting over there for you two to check out the building, it's staff, and grounds. You'll see that Fuma- San will be well cared for, in a beautiful setting with a dedicated staff. She'll have round the clock service." He grins as he makes a note in his file.  
When InuYasha and Sesshomaru stand to leave, Sui stops them. "Um... Hold on for a minute. There is one more thing I wish to address, before you go." He gestures for them to sit back down.  
Which they do slowly, both giving him a questioning look. "What else could there be, Dr Takashi?"  
"Yeah, Sui. What's up, what is it that you're not telling us." Yasha asked warily. "I thought everything was good?"  
"No, no, no... Everything is good. I just wanted to go over Fuma- San's future living plans. She will heal from her injuries, that his not my main concern." He says, after taking a deep breath; he continues. "It's the long term that concerns me. I feel that with the injury to her eye, and with her advanced age. I don't think she would be able to live in her home like she did."  
"Wait a minute. I thought you said that she'll be alright. That sending her to the rehab center will do her good." She turns to Sesshomaru, "You heard him right, Sess? He said that she'd be fine, right?"  
Holding his hand up to her. Sesshomaru tries to calm her down. "Yes, my love. He did say that, but maybe we should let him finish what we was going to say." Looking at Sui, he nods as his wife sits back and crosses her arms over her chest. "Go on, Dr Takashi. Please finish."  
With a nod of thanks to Sesshomaru, Sui resumes. "Yes. Thanks. As I was saying. I know of your plan to have Fuma- San move in with you, when she's released. But, I was conferring with Dr. Weinstein, as well as with the surgeon that operated on her eye. We all feel that it wouldn't be feasible for her to live alone. And, maybe you should look into a long term care facility."  
Mouth open, Yasha stares at him in shock. Simply not believing what she's hearing. "Ha... Wha...Wait. Are you...? Are you suggesting, that I...That we put gram in a got- damned nursing home!?"  
"Listen, Yasha. I know how it sounds, but I can honestly say that not all those places are bad. I have several places in mind, and they are all top facilities! Now, she'd have the best care. They'd have round the clock medical staff. They have activities for her. She'd even have her own private room."  
"Sui, there is no way in hell, that I'll _**EVER**_ put my gram in a damn old folks home! If worse comes to worse, I'll get her a nurse to be with her. I can't just dump her in a damn home!"  
"She could live with us permanently."  
"Yasha, I'm thinking of Kaede- San's well being too. I would never suggest this if I didn't feel it was necessary. Yes, you could hire someone to come in and stay with her. But, what about if the person wants time off. Or if that person has to go out for any reason, and something happens. Kaede- San could fall."  
"We have ample room at the mansion. The ramps are in place."  
"I would never leave her alone. I would be spending some nights with her. Plus, there's Juro. He still stays in the small house behind gram. He'll be there when I'm not!"  
"Yasha, I'm just thinking about what's best for Kaede- San. Besides you and Sesshomaru- San are still newlyweds. Even though your living at his home with his father and daughter. You know she'd feel like she was making you alter your life, but checking on her at the time you should be concentrating on your new life. You know that she'd HATE it if you where to alter your lives for her? You know how independent she is. She'd probably be the first one to say she'd g-"  
"Forget it! There is no way in hel-"  
Both InuYasha and Suikostu stop dead, as 2 eyes quickly focused on the silver haired man. "What?" The questioned simultaneously.  
Sesshomaru just shrugged and crossed his legs. "I said that Kaede- San will come and live with us."  
"Sess. A- are you sure? I know that you were willing to let her come and stay with us for awhile, but... I mean, don't you think we should discuss this with you father? And, I mean It will be another person in the house. I don't know how Jaken and Rin will fe-"  
Sesshomaru laughs, taking her slender hands in his large ones; he kisses them. "Yasha, my love. First of all, it's a mansion. We have more than enough room for her. Two. Father would love the idea of having your grandmother in the house. He considers her family. Jaken? He really wouldn't give a damn, as long as she doesn't try to take over the kitchen. As for Rin?" He smirks rolling his amber eyes. "I'm more worried about Kaede- San. Rin will drive the poor woman nuts, with all the attention she'd give her!"  
"Sesshomaru. Are you absolutely sure? I mean are you really, totally, absolutely sure?" She gasps, her eyes filling with joyful hope.  
"InuYasha Takeuchi. I would love nothing more than to have your Gram come and live with us. I figure I would benefit more from this than you or Rin ever would."  
Tilting her head to the side in question. "What do you mean?"  
"With some of the hair brained things that Rin says. And, then there's your temper. Hn. I would need Kaede- San's cool head to help make sense when you'd have some silly notio-" He covers his head, when she jumps up and starts hitting him. "See? You see? This is the very reason that Kaede- San would be a tremendous asset to the Takeuchi household! I _**need**_ protection!" He laughs, as he catches her wildly swinging wife in his arms. Kissing her soundly, before a blushing and completely forgotten Dr. Suikostu Takashi!  
"Ahem!" Breaking off their kiss, they both look over to an embarrassed Dr. Sui. And, mutter an apology sitting back down. "Well, now that that's settled. We can get back to getting the interviews set up." Sui picked up his phone and called one of the nurses in, to help get things going. Then, they left the room to run things by a very happy Kaede Fuma.  
_  
_**_Flashback ends..._**_  
_By the time InuYasha is done telling Kagome about the doctor visit, they found that they were not the only ones in tears. At the sounds of sniffing, Inu and Kagome both looked over toward the front. They saw Moni, Kisa, and Mai are in tears.  
"Oh my gosh, Inu!" Sobs Monica, "does Sessho- San have any cousins that are single? Maybe a brother? Oh wait his dad is single, right?" The girls started to laugh. "I mean that is the most awesome thing I've ever heard. Man, you hit the lotto when you met Sesshomaru, Yasha."  
"Yeah, Yasha- San. Sesshomaru is like a prince in a fairytale. Except he's for real!" Said Kisa, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "You should consider yourself really lucky you have him in your life, Yash. Men like him aren't easy to find." Walking in the door just then, Bankostu, Renkostu, and Jakostu walked in just then. Catching the last part of there conversation.  
"Hey, what the hell do you mean by that, Kis?" Whined Ren.  
"Hell, that is so unfair, Moni. How in the hell are we supposed to meet up to mister money bags standards. We're broke!" Ban Steamed. "Besides, I didn't hear you girls complainin' when we hung out the other night!"  
"_Awww_ Ban." Monica pouted playfully. "It's not like that, bud. You my _**boy**_!" She laughed, grabbing his chin; using it to shake his head back and forth. "We're just messin' with you guys." She turns her head smiling, missing the deep blush and shy smile on his face.  
"Yeah, Ren baby. Lighten up, sweetie." Kisa smiles, snuggling up to her pouting fiancee. "You know, your the only man that lights my fireworks! _**Muahhhhh**_!" She purrs kissing him soundly on the cheek.  
Pouting, and feeling left out, Jakostu whines, "Hey, what about me? Isn't anyone going to say anything about me?"  
Monica pauses for a second, tilting her head in thought. "Hmm...You know what, Jakostu. I'm sorry, you're right! I will say this for you." His face lightens up with anticipation. "I loved that lip gloss you were wearing the other night at the club. Where ever did you get it?" The look on Jakostu's face caused everyone to fallout laughing!  
"What the hell?! That's not even funny, Moni!" Jakostu frowns. "Ahhh... You bastards! **Bite me!" **He yelled pouting, as he walked into the front to clean tables.  
**_TBC..._**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I make no money from the InuYasha series!**

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime**_

_**Fifty-ninth Rose: Back to Business Pt.2**_

_**By Nikkie23534**_

_**The Crescent Cafe...**_

"Hell, that is so unfair, Moni. How in the hell are we supposed to meet up to _**'Mr. Moneybags'**_ standards. We're broke!" Ban Steamed.

"Besides, I didn't hear you girls complainin' when we hung out the other night!"

"_Awww_ Ban." Monica pouted playfully. "It's not like that, bud. You my **_boy_**!" She laughed, grabbing his chin; using it to shake his head back and forth. "We're just messin' with you guys." She turns her head smiling, missing the deep blush and shy smile on his face.

"Yeah, Ren baby. Lighten up, sweetie." Kisa smiles, snuggling up to her pouting fiancee. "You know, your the only man that lights my fireworks! _**Muahhhhh**_!" She purrs kissing him soundly on the cheek.

Pouting, and feeling left out, Jakostu whines, "Hey, what about me? Isn't anyone going to say anything about me?"

Monica pauses for a second, tilting her head in thought. "Hmm...You know what, Jakostu. I'm sorry, you're right! I will say this for you." His face lightens up with anticipation. "I loved that lip gloss you were wearing the other night at the club. Where ever did you get it?" The look on Jakostu's face caused everyone to fallout laughing!

"What the hell?! That's not even funny, Moni!" Jakostu frowns. "Ahhh... You bastards! _**Bite me!**_" He yelled pouting, as he walked into the front to clean tables. This causes a roar of laughter, that lasted a few minutes. Until InuYasha called it to a halt.

"Alright, guys, that's enough. Leave the little nimrod..." She is interrupted by a very loud **'Hey'** coming from the dining area. Causing another round of laughter. "Alone", she said trying to control her own giggles. "Let's get back to work, guys." As the others went back to their tasks, InuYasha notices a quiet form standing off to herself. A frown mars her forehead, as she watches the silent figure. Standing, Yasha walked over to the quiet girl. "Hey, Mai. What's up? Why so quiet?"

Mai jumps when her employer come up to her, never noticing Yasha coming up on her. "Oh, Yasha-san. I- I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." "Mai, I asked what was up with you? You've been so quiet and withdrawn. Are you okay?"

Mai bites her lip, as she hesitates. Wondering what she should do. _'Maybe I should just tell her. Yash-san has always been there for me when I needed a friend. She's always had good advice, maybe she could help.'_ She started to open her mouth, when other thoughts went through her mind. Thoughts of the tall dark man that came into her life. A man she likes, but also fears. _'No. No, I can't tell Yasha-san. I just can't tell her. I can't involve Yasha-san in this, I'll just have to find a way to get through this on my own.'_ Taking a deep breath, Mai steels herself. Plastering a shy smile on her face, she faces her employer/ friend. "I'm fine, Yasha-san", she assures. "I've just been studying really hard. What with midterms coming up, and all. I've been hitting the books until really late at night. That's all, really Yasha-san!"

Raising one dark brow, InuYasha regards the young woman. Sighing, InuYasha puts her hand on the girls shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Okay, Mai. I understand. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help." She said, turning from the girl to retake her seat across from Kagome. "I can't give you anymore time off, Mai. You've missed a lot of work as it is. But, I can rearrange your schedule. If you need more time to study. Just let me know, okay?" Mai smiles and nods in relief. Turning to head into the front to help with customers. When she leaves, Kagome leans over to her cousin.

"Yash! Don't tell me that you're actually buying what she said", Kagome whispers to her cousin with a frown of her own. "It's so obvious that there's something going on with that girl! She's definitely hiding something, Yash!"

Picking up a wide pastry brush, InuYasha dips it into the container of melted butter. She begins to brush the tops of the rolls she was working on. She pauses for a moment, sparing a glance out the service window to the front. Her eyes briefly watching her employee, as the girl helps a customer. Turning back to her task, she sighs. "Of course I don't buy it, Kags. Not for one second. But, I'm not going to interfere." Kagome was about to comment, InuYasha stops her. "At least not now. I'm not going to force Mai to tell me. I'm going to wait for her to come to me." Standing, InuYasha places the sheet pan of buttered rolls in a tall rack, before buttering the next pan. "Mai is an adult, Kags. I won't force her into telling me what's wrong. Mai will come to me on her own, when she's ready. I just have to be patient and wait."  
A worried frown mars Kagome's forehead, but she nods her eyes straying to watch the girl. "I guess you're right, Yash. It's just that she seems so lost and alone. I just hope that she hasn't gotten herself into anything that she can't get out of."

"I hope so, too, Kags." InuYasha whispers. "I certainly hope so."

_**A few hours later...**_  
The lunch crowd was just ending. The gang was taking advantage of the low time, for cleaning and restocking. Yasha looked down at the clock pinned to her chef's coat. 1:59. Turning to the front door, she waits and smiles, _'Uh-hm...5...4...3...2...1!'_ **Bing-bing**! Chimes the bell as the front door swings wide open! "Mama! Mama! Rin is here!" Yells the super hyperactive dark haired girl as she runs straight into the waiting arms of her mother. Giggling, as she is swept up into the loving embrace.

"Ah, hello my little love! I missed you so!" Releasing the girl to help her off with her backpack and jacket. "Did you have a good day in school, Rin-chan?"

"Yes, ma'am. I had a very good day!" Taking her backpack form her Yasha, she opens it. Rifling through it, Rin pulls out a paper holding it up for her mother to see. "Lookie, mama! I got an A+ on my spelling test! See! See! I got the + for spelling the bonus word!"

InuYasha laughed, taking the paper being waved in her face and reading it. She smirked when she saw the bonus word was 'company'. _'Now, that seemed a little unfair.'_ "Wow, Rin! Awesome job! I know how hard you worked on learning these words. You're daddy and grandpa will be so proud of you!" Yasha said, kissing a plump flushed cheek. "Well, this deserves a special treat. I'll bet, if you go into the back. Show this to Juromaru-oji, he'll let you sneak a one of the cupcakes he's working on! You know the ones he gives you, that I'm not supposed to know about." Rin giggles, kissing him mother on the cheek before running in the kitchen for the _**'secret'**_ treat her uncle Juro gives her. Hearing a chuckle coming from the door, Yasha turns to find Myoga standing there. "_Ah_, Myoga-san! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

The little man smiled warmly at her. "Ah, InuYasha-sama. I would love a cup of coffee, if it not too much trouble."

"Not at all," InuYasha smiled motioning the middle aged driver to have a seat. Going to the coffee set up behind the counter, she poured 2 cups of coffee. bringing them to the table. "Here you go, Myoga san. Black with one sugar, right?"

Myoga accepted the cup, nodding a thank you before taking a sip. "Ah...Perfect, just perfect! You make the best coffee, Miss Yasha! Oh, but don't tell Jaken I said that. My cousin can be a little...well...high strung when it come to his skills in the kitchen." They both share a chuckle as thoughts of the little man spazing out come to mind.

"Oh, your secret is safe with me, Myoga san. Trust me", Yasha assures him before taking another sip. "Oh, Myoga san, what about my truck? Were you able to fix it?" She asked hopefully, pleading with her eyes for good news. But, her hope was short lived with the look in his eyes. "Oh dear, that's not a good look on your face. How bad is it?"

With a heavy sigh, Myoga replied. "I'm sorry, Young Miss. But, I'm afraid that it is worse than we thought. The car can be fixed, but the cost will be more than you paid for it originally."

This shocked InuYasha. She'd always taken good care of her car. It was her baby, after all. Well, before she met Rin that is. But, she'd always made sure to get her truck checked. "I don't understand, Myoga san. I've always maintained my car. I got the engine checked, oil changed, tires rotated...I don't see why she's in such bad shape."

Shaking his head, Myoga replied. "No, Miss Yasha. It was nothing that you did. It was where you took you car. Apparently, the mechanic that you used, used second hand and maybe third hand parts. I had your truck towed to a friend of mines, and he found a whole list of things wrong. There was a good amount of rust in some of the parts too." Myoga reached over patting InuYasha on the hand, "The only thing that was in good shape were your brake system. But, even they are sub par material."

Yasha balled up her fist and slammed it against the table, startling not only Myoga but a few customers and some of her friends. "Damn it! I should have changed mechanics when the old owner of the shop passed away. I knew when his son took over that he couldn't fix shit, but I felt sorry for the guy. I guess I stayed out of loyalty to the old man." Shaking her head in dismay, at the situation she was in. "So, what does your friend say? He can fix it right?"

"I'm sorry, Young Miss. He said the car is little more than scraps now."

"What?"

Holding his hands up, Myoga quickly explained. "Mistress InuYasha, it was, in both our opinion, the best thing possible. The truck was basically undrivable in it's current state. There was no way I could let you continue to drive it any longer. So, we had the car dismantled. I'm so sorry, Miss Yasha." He pleaded hoping that she wouldn't be too upset. "Besides, Miss Yasha, If anything happened while you were driving that car. No one's lives would ever be the same! And, I know for a fact, it would kill Master Sesshomaru to lose you!"

InuYasha frowned, but nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know your right, Myoga san. It's just that...sigh...I've had that car for so long. She was...she was my mom's car first", she tells him with a sad little smile, wiping a single tear from her eye. "I...I was just hoping that she would last a little while longer, that's all." Myoga's eyes turned sad when he heard that. He'd heard all about InuYasha's mother, from Toga sama, Sesshomaru sama, and Jaken. The woman was extremely similar to the late Mistress Megumi. In fact, if you didn't know better, one would think they were one and the same person! "I am so sorry Miss Yasha, I didn't realize. I should have called you before we made that decision, for that I'm heartfully sorry."

InuYasha watched the older man. She felt terrible about making him feel so bad about something that was not his fault. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze. "No, Myoga san, you did the right thing. I'm just being overly sentimental about it", she said with a smile. "Gram had been after me to go ahead and get a new car. Hell, Sesshomaru even told me to just use one of the cars in the garage. I'm just being stubborn." Leaning back, she took a sip of her coffee. With a gleam in her eye, she gave Myoga a sly little grin. "You think I could talk Sessho into selling me the Cherokee?"

For a moment, Myoga was a bit taken back by the question. Then smiled along with her before agreeing, "Miss InuYasha, judging from how the young master feels about you. I'm sure you both would be able to come to an..._**understanding**_." He insinuated, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Causing InuYasha to blush violently!

"Myoga san! You are nothing but a dirty old man!" She giggled.

The elder driver stood up, putting his hat on. He bowed to her, "_Ha-ha-ha_...I'm afraid I'll be a dirty old man, until I'm a _**dead**_ old man, Young Miss!" He winked at her before turning on his heel and leaving. As he was making his way to the door, he passed Monica who was bent wiping off a table. Suddenly, there was a loud squeal as Myoga dashed out of the door!

Concerned, Yasha, along with Kagome, Kisa, and Mai rushed to Monica, who was facing the door. Her hand on her derriere. "Moni san? What wrong?"

Bankostu and Renostu where just coming from the kitchen carrying trays of fresh baked cross buns. Put the trays down and rushed to see what was wrong. "What the hell, Moni? What happened? Are you hurt?" Asked a worried Ban.

Monica still staring at the door in disbelief turned to them both. "That dirty old goat just grabbed my ass!" She hissed, angrily! They looked at her for a moment, then at each other. Then they all burst into laughter! "It's not funny!" Moni fumed, before she too started giggling as well. "That dirty old bug!" Little Rin, who had come out when she heard Moni yell, was standing there wondering what was happening. _'Grow-ups are really strange people!'_

* * *

_**TBC...**_  
To my friend, my lover, my husband, Off. Jorge Lopez and our 10 angels. I dedicate this to my hometown, Boston, MA. We are still here, and we're stronger than ever!  
To PrincessSin, for always being there when I need advice on my work.  
To my dear friend PhoenixDiamond. Thanks for you emails and PMs and your stories. They helped to make us laugh. Especially, my Joey. Thanks honeybun, your the best! And, thanks to all who have been keeping up with this story! Thanks for the loyalty!  
B reading U!


	60. Chapter 60

_**Disclaimer: I make no money from the InuYasha series!**_

* * *

_**For the Love of My Rose Hime**_

_**Sixtieth Rose: Back To Business Pt. 3**_

_**By Nikkie23534**_

_**Takeuchi Towers...**_

Sesshomaru takes a break from his meeting to gather his thoughts. He and his people where very careful in the wording of the contracts. Miroku himself along with the entire legal team went over everything. Closing out loopholes, making sure that any and all concerns that both Japanese and the US government may have over the international merger would be answered. He personally came to an agreement with the president of Saunders Oil and Natural gas Corp., Randall P Saunders III, operations on their part would run just as smooth as ever. Guaranteeing that the merger would go global and green pipeline by the end of the first year! They were all set to sign the contracts, when...

"Just one minute there, young man." Said a very stern looking man in a dark gray 3 piece suit. Cold pale blue piercing eyes stared hard at Sesshomaru, the deep frown gracing his thin lips. "I know that you _'say'_ you will do all of these things you have written on those papers. But, what real guarantees do _'we'_ really have? What happens if you don't deliver what is proposed? What if the lines don't hold, or if there's a leak somewhere? Just who will be held accountable for it? Will you shoulder any of the responsibility if anything goes wrong on your end? Will it be you, boy?" The man questioned. The deep Texas drawl of his voice booming with condescending authority, as the others in the room whispered in shushed tones over the fact that this man dared to call Takeuchi _**'boy'**_.

Randall Saunders turned to the elder shipping tycoon, trying to intervene. "Sir, both Sesshomaru Sama and I have gone over all points of the merger. We and both of our legal teams feel that the gains of such would far out weigh the..." He was stopped by a stern look from the man.

"Don't tell me what you've read, boy! You seem to forget that I have been doing this longer than any of you have been breathing! I built this company from the ground up, and I know you want to bring in these...these outsiders into something I built with my own two hands? I'll be damned if I will be fooled as easily as you, boy." Scolded Randall Saunders II.

Sesshomaru tried, along with the help of his investors, research analysts, as well as Miroku and his legal team, to quell the complaints that the man had. But, for every answer they offered, the senior Saunders had a counter scernio that could occur. It had gotten so bad that Sesshomaru decided to call a break to the meeting. He had Yura show the American's to a private lounge, were they where served refreshments. Sesshomaru retreated to his office to gather his wits. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the man wouldn't budge on the deal. He had done most of the research on the project himself. He'd read all the facts, weighed all the pros and cons of merging with the American based company. Everywhere he looked, it seemed a win- win situation for all involved. **_'Damned old bull'_**, he mused, as he opened the top desk draw pulling out a bottle of extra strength Excedrin. He was about to down 2 when a knock stopped him. "Enter." The door slowly opened to reveal a tired and somewhat sheepish looking younger Saunders. Sesshomaru gestured for him to come in and have a seat, which he did.

"Mind if I have 2 of those?" Asked the younger man. Sess smiled and slide the bottle over to him, pouring him a glass of water. He took them and the water downing them quickly. Closing his eyes, he slouched down in the plush leather chair. "I just don't understand my father at times", he started. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling.

Sesshomaru smirked, shaking his head. "Humph! No need to explain. I have a father, too. There have been many a time, where I have wondered what kind of drugs he'd done when he was younger?" Randall chuckled in agreement, "he's just so got-damned stubborn! Been that way all my life. He knows we need this merger if we are to survive and compete with the newer companies. They are moving and growing much quicker than we are, and this deal with you will give up the upper hand for the next 3 years. I just can't get him to see it. It's like I'm still snot nosed kid to him, that doesn't know anything." Sitting up, Randall sighs. "I do apologize Sessho. It does seem we might have wasted your time." The man said dejectedly. "I guess, we'll be going back to the hotel, and..."

Sesshomaru sat straight up and slammed his fist on his desk, causing the other man to jump in his seat. "That's it! God, why didn't I see it before!" He smiled for the first time in the past hour! Reaching in his pocket for his iPhone5, he pushed the number on his speed dial. "Why didn't I think of this before! The answer was sitting right in front of me!" Just when Randall was about to ask what he was talking about, Sess held up a finger to silence him as the other line picked up. "Hey, are you close by?" He asked, a small smile gracing his lips. "Good, come down to my office, I have something I need your help with." Turning off his phone, he laughed almost insanely, causing the younger Saunders to think he'd gone mad. "Ah, Rand. How do Texans get an old bull to go where you want him to go?" Sesshomaru laughed at the look of confusion the man gave him. Sesshomaru smirked leaning back in his chair. "Rand, you use an old dog."

Just then the door opened and in strolled a curious Touga Takeuchi. Sesshomaru and Randall stood up to greet him, Randall laughing as he realized what was happening. "Sesshomaru, you're a genius! I'll bring the others up to speed! See you in a bit!" He said as he shook Touga's hand, as he left to bring his father and the rest back into the boardroom.

Now, completely confused, Touga turned to his still grinning son. "Well, Sess. Mind explaining to me what is going on?"

Sesshomaru quickly filled his father in on everything that had happened, on the way back to the meeting. Once inside, Sesshomaru just sat back and watched as his father and the elder Saunders, go back and forth. Each one seemingly suffering from the same ailment, of having children that think they know better than they do! After the better part of an hour, the deal was signed, and the older men were on their way to Touga's favorite bar to celebrate!

"Sesshomaru that was a brilliant idea you had!" Randall said, as he extended his hand to Sesshomaru, who took giving it a firm shake. "I thought for a minute, all this work we had done was going to go to waste!"

"It's nothing. I just hope that my father doesn't go overboard with his celebrating. My father can be a handful when he's feeling good."

Shaking his head in agreement, the younger Saunders smiled. "I'm just hoping we don't have to bail them out of jail!" They laughed, as Sesshomaru and Miroku started walking them to the elevator. As they past Yura's desk, she called out to Sesshomaru causing them to turn towards her.

"Takeuchi Sama. There's a call for you, Sir."

"Take a message, Yura." He instructed, turning back to his guests.

"Ah, Takeuchi Sama, I beg your pardon. But, it's Det. Mitsuo San. He says it's of some importance, sir." Sesshomaru turned quickly with a small frown.

Hearing the word detective from the secretary, Randall cast a curious gaze to Sesshomaru. "Is everything alright, Sessho", he inquired. "You don't think those 2 old fools have gotten into trouble already, do you?"

Sesshomaru smiled, giving the man a pat on the shoulder. "No, my friend. The det. Mitsuo is married to my wife's cousin. If anything, it's probably a matter having to do with one of my in laws. They are, to say the least, a rather colorful bunch!" He chuckled at the look of relief on the other man's face. "I have to take this call, but since you and your father are going to be in Japan for a couple of days. Why don't you and your father have dinner with me and my family tomorrow night!"

"Oh no, Sesshomaru. I wouldn't want to impose!"

Sesshomaru waved a dismissive hand. "Nonsense! It would be a pleasure. You and I haven't had a chance to talk in years. Plus, it would give me a chance to show off my wife, InuYasha's, cooking skills. She owns her and runs her family's restaurant, and is amazing in the kitchen." Saunders accepted the invitation, and Sesshomaru told him that he'd send a car for him and his father at 7pm. Shaking the man's hand again, he turned to take the phone from Yura. "Well, Naraku! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Hiko San trying to start another drinking contest again? If so, he's out of luck. Father has already started with another partner."

"Ha-ha-ha...No, no, Sessho. I'm afraid this is more of a business call than a family one." Naraku said, "Will you be free anytime soon? I have something I wish to go over with you."

A small frown marred Sesshomaru's features, as he wondered what Naraku had found out. Checking his watch, he noticed it was 1:34pm. "I just finished up a meeting here. I was going to have lunch sent up. Why don't you join me?"

"Lunch sounds good, but instead of your office can we meet somewhere?" Naraku asked. "Do you remember the club where we had your bachelor party?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then it came to him. That host club in the middle of the red light district in Shinjuku. "Um...Do you mean the Ookami Dokutsu*? The place that your friend runs?"

"That's the one. Can you be there in... Let's say...30?"

"Sure, see you then." Sesshomaru hands the phone back to Yura. A brow raises as he sees the high blush on the woman's cheeks. "Something wrong, Yura?"

The woman jumped slightly and shaking her head, "N- no, no, Sir. Nothing at all, Takeuchi Sama!"

Realizing that the woman heard the name of the club, Sesshomaru smirked at her. Leaning in close to her, he speaks in very low tones. Why, Yura San, Don't tell me a nice young lady like yourself has heard of a place like Ookami Dokutsu?" He teased, smiling as her face got redder. "_**Tsk...tsk...tsk...** _You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"O-oh no, sir! I've never been...I mean, my _'friend'_ worked as a hostess there while in college..." The poor girl stammered nervously. Worried about what her employer was thinking. That is until she looked up at him. Seeing the mirth on his face, Yura's whole body turned brighter than a tomato! "Oh, Takeuchi Sama!" She swatted at his arm, "has anyone ever told you that you are a horrible tease!" Sesshomaru winked and smiled at her before going back into his office. He retrieved his cell, jacket, keys, and his briefcase before exiting the office. "Yura, I'll be out for the rest of the day. Call me if anything urgent comes up." He paused on his way to the elevator, turning to her once more. "Oh, and Yura. Don't worry, you're _'friend's'_ secret is safe with me!"

"Yes, Sir." Yura smiles.

A half hour later, Sesshomaru's sleek black Cadillac SRX pulls up to the valet at the Ookami Dokutsu. Getting out of the car, he turns to see Naraku's old white '00 Nissan Altima pull up behind him. "Hey, Sessho", he greets as he hands the keys over to the attendant. "I'm glad you could meet me on such short notice."

"No worries, Naraku. I'd had one killer of a morning, and was look for any excuse to leave early." Sesshomaru explained as they walked towards the club. "Besides, you're call sounded intriguing. I couldn't help be curious. Shall we? I'm starving, I hope your friend has some lunch ready."

"Oh, no worries about that. Kouga will take care of us." They laughed as they walked in.

Neither of them noticed a dark blue Nissan Pathfinder parked inconspicuously at a corner down the street. Nor did they notice the passenger window crack open, as a camera lens peeking through. They were also unaware of the soft rapid clicking of the camera, as it took multiple shots of them. A cell phone rings, the driver answers. "Hai." He saids in a low raspy deep voice. "Hai, they just walked in. He's with that detective from vice." He informs the person on the other end, then looks over at the man with the camera. "Yes, Mafumi has them in his camera lens, and we've placed the wire. We'll bring everything we have when we report." He listens to more instructions from the other end, nodding at certain points. "Hai, we will. Yes, Hanamori's team is working on the cafe as we speak. They will take care of things on that end. Hai, " he nods. "Hai, we will. Yes, sir. We will see you soon." The man hangs up, then starts the car. The man with the camera turns to look at him.

"We're done?" He asks, as the driver signals then pulls from the curb.

"Yeah, he wants to see what we have so far. But, first he wants us to hook up with Hanamori and get a report on his progress." He answers, pausing to light another cigarette. Inhaling deeply, then slowly exhaling. He smiles as the other man starts a coughing fit.

"Damn it, Ohmori. Must you do that! Can't you go 10 minutes without those damn cancer sticks?!" He complains, opening the window trying to get some fresh air. "If I get YOUR damn cancer, I'mma kill ya my damn self!"

"Haa-haa, _**'whizzes'**_ , Haa-haa! You can try!" He laughs as they drive on.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

Ookami Dokutsu means wolf's den.

Happy birthday to me! I'm celebrating my birthday by sending this to all of you! See you all next time!

B reading U!


End file.
